


Jupiter Jazz 木星乐章

by Glacier



Series: Space Oddity 星际奇遇 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alien Culture, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Outer Space, Space Jam 2, Space Opera, War, Wordcount: Over 100.000, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier/pseuds/Glacier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>指战员Charles Xavier仍然是TEF钢铁之心的副指挥官，自从他和他最好的朋友，钢铁之心指挥员，领航员Erik Lehnsherr终于心意相通之后，人生大为改变。说真的，再好不过了。<br/>然而，尼瑞利安人对于他炸了飞船这件事耿耿于怀，一场大战一触即发。因为Charles总是不走运，所以他们成为了战争的中心。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一部Space Jam

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jupiter Jazz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/443189) by [MonstrousRegiment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonstrousRegiment/pseuds/MonstrousRegiment), [Pangea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangea/pseuds/Pangea). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一章为本系列第一部Space Jam。在这里存文用。  
> 简介：  
> 指战员Charles Xavier是第三地球舰队“钢铁之心”飞船的副指挥官，他们最新接到的任务很是棘手，而且情况变得愈发糟糕。不过，没关系的，他能处理好。  
> 然而，他处理不好的事情是，他对于他最好的朋友、钢铁之心的指挥官Erik Lehnsherr无望的单恋。

  
**Chapter 1:Permission to speak freely, sir**  
请求畅所欲言，长官

  
  
Charles Xavier，第三地球322号舰队的指战员，TEF钢铁之心号的副指挥官，帝国军校的顶尖毕业生，迟到了。  
  
**真是尴尬，** 他心想着穿过狭长透明的等离子舷窗，看见伊格尼亚的第一缕晨曦开始在缓缓自转的第三地球边缘显山露水， **我希望那些新兵不会注意到。  
**  
第三地球舰队轨道根据基地--或叫做蜂巢，取决于称呼它的人--并非第三地球军队中最庞大的之一，也不是设计最为复杂的。然而Charles仍然要花十分钟以上才能到达低层的装卸码头，而他本应二十分钟之前就到的。  
  
"啊，Xavier指战员！"  
看来他要费三十分钟才能到码头了，还是在运气好的前提下。  
  
Charles停了下来，将面部调整为可以被认为是礼貌的面无表情，然后迅速立正，"Styker领航员。"  
这名领航员从某个电梯中走出来，慢悠悠地踱步到Charles面前。如果他的微笑再锋利一些的话，几乎算是冷笑了。"你这是急着要去哪儿？"  
  
Charles保持目视前方，尽管这个领航员开始绕着他缓缓转圈。Stryker有种强烈的欲望想要对每一个比他级别低的士兵耀武扬威，这是整个322连众所周知的，Charles很不喜欢这男人。其他任何领航员此时都会让Charles先稍息了。  
"不幸的是我似乎迟到了，长官，"Charles回答，保持着完美的静止，而Stryker倾身向前，在Charles的制服肩部拂去并不存在的线头。这整个动作实在太居高临下，Charles不得不强迫自己咬紧牙关。  
  
"迟到？"Stryker故作惊讶地挑起眉毛，摇了摇头开始再度转起圈来，消失在Charles直视的目光之外。"什么事情迟到，Xavier指战员？"  
"最新一批士兵在0500时到达了蜂巢，领航员，"被注视的感觉并不舒服，Charles后背的肌肉感觉僵硬了。"我应该在0800去装卸码头见他们，长官。"  
  
"已经超过二十三分钟了，"Stryker的声音就在他的耳边，Charles强忍住战栗的冲动。"你真是相当拖延，Xavier指战员。"  
"所以我才急急忙忙，领航员，"Charles这一次没忍住咬紧牙关，但等到话出口的瞬间他就后悔了。  
Stryker气喘吁吁地轻笑出声，仍然在Charles的耳畔。这个指战员几乎是贴在他的后背，太近了以至于非常不舒服。"这种行为在我的飞船上可不能容忍，副指挥官。"  
  
"那么幸好他不是你的属下，指挥官，"一个新的声音自然地从走廊那头传来，Charles几乎想要松一口气。"稍息，Xavier。"  
这冷静但坚决的指令让Charles放松了下来，他立即转过身，嘴角难以自抑地挑起一抹微笑。"早上好，领航员。"  
  
领航员Erik Lehnsherr在距离他几步之外的地方停了下来，一身暗色的制服令他显得高大而威严。他朝Charles点头示意，但他投向Stryker的眼神却是Charles在对待一只第一地球上的鼻涕虫才会具有的--也就是说，深恶痛绝。  
"指挥官，"Stryker回以的目光充满了同样的嘲讽，但他无法穿透Erik全身那种冷酷和拒人千里之外的屏障。"我没想到你会亲自来指挥室。"  
"我猜你没想到的事情还有很多，"Erik冷冷地说，和Stryker擦身而过。"现在，不好意思，我的副官和我就要迟到了。"  
"一切顺利，长官，"Charles说完就匆匆几步跟上Erik，毫无疑问会让Stryker气得满脸发白。  
  
Erik迈着不慌不忙的大步，Charles满足于沉默地和他一同走完这条长廊。伊格尼亚恒星现在更加耀眼了，将第三地球隔成两半--光明和黑暗，而第二恒星澳瑞斯也开始显露出光芒。Charles永远不会厌倦观赏这双重的日出景象，不管它是多么转瞬即逝。  
  
"你迟到，是因为你又在实验室耽搁了，对不对。"等他俩到达一个转角之后，Erik冷静地说，等离子舷窗和Stryker都从视野中消失了。  
"还能是为什么？"Charles问，"长官。"  
Erik朝他瞥了一眼，这已经是足够的警告了。"你不会被科学家从我身边抢走吧，会吗？"那个词"科学家"的语调十分微妙，就好像Erik真心想把这个词碾碎，但只是看在Charles的份上忍住了而已。  
  
"当然不会，Erik。"Charles微笑着说，轻易地回到了熟稔的态度。"我说过，就算去黑洞我都会跟着你，不是吗？"  
Erik对此没有做出任何反应。"今天实验室里如何，Charles？"  
Charles喜欢Erik用流畅的，第一地球的口音说出自己的名字。这是独一无二的。"哦，真是太棒了，Erik，你应该来看看，他们竟然从第一地球搞来了 **海胆** 的细胞！第一地球海胆，Erik，这不是很令人惊奇吗？你在那儿生活的时候有没有亲眼见过？"  
"没有。"  
  
"那真遗憾。"Charles带有情感地回答。他意识到自己涉足了危险领域的边缘，所以他努力稍稍收敛自己的热情。"总之，我们把它们和一些第三地球海胆的细胞做了比对，记录下不同的演化机制--"  
"你在学校为什么要选战斗课程，我永远也不懂。"Erik干巴巴地打断他。"科学才是你唯一的真爱。"  
"它并不是，"Charles轻快地说。  
  
Erik又看了他一眼，好像他真心怀疑一般。"我们有个新任务。你不会喜欢的。"  
"我喜欢任务，"Charles皱眉。"除非我们被派去参宿四。"  
"我记得法律规定你不得接近那个星系。"Erik面无表情地说。  
"那根本就不公平，你看嘛，完全是出于一个天大的误会--"  
"并不是。"Erik轻易地打断了他。Erik做什么事似乎都轻而易举。Charles简直要嫉妒他这一点。"但我们不是被派去参宿四。"  
  
"好吧，那么我应该就会喜欢这个任务。"  
"不，"领航员回答，"你不会。"  
  
  


**

  
  
Logano操你oHowlett，第三地球322军队的士兵，TEF钢铁之心号的舵手，帝国军校（以可疑的A等级）毕业的士官，此刻正在大笑。  
  
好吧。操你并不是他真正的中间名。但这是他对于那些问东问西的蠢货给出的回复，谢谢。  
他在对着新兵大笑。  
  
"你。"金发新兵开口。他看上去既震惊又愤怒，而其他人看上去则既困惑又恐惧。" **操。** 为什么是你？"  
"等你哥哥来你再爆粗口吧，Summers，"Logan叼着雪茄说，那雪茄似乎永远在他嘴里一样。"他看到你的小脸蛋肯定会高兴死的。"  
"我恨你，"新兵怒气冲冲地说，他的愤怒现在盖过了震惊。"我报名参军就是为了远离你们俩，结果我现在 **他妈的** 被派到了同一艘飞船？这是什么整人玩笑吗？"  
  
"注意用词，Summers，"Logan心情绝佳地说。"等你为我擦完24层甲板累到腰酸背痛的时候，你就不会再说脏话了。"  
小Summers怒视着他，但还是知趣地闭起了嘴巴。  
"行，听好。我是这里的舵手。我同时负责你们这些小混蛋，直到指挥官过来为止，他应该随时就到了，但那家伙完全还像个军校学生，所以谁他妈知道。"Logan吐出一口烟灰。"他还比你们所有人加起来都聪明，所以别以为你们能玩什么花招。"  
  
"你呢，长官？"棕色皮肤的新兵开口。他看上去是所有人当中最冷静的。  
Logan打量了他一眼。"你叫什么，菜鸟？"  
"Armando Munoz，长官。"新兵从众人之中站了出来。"我们也不是菜鸟，长官。"  
Logan咧嘴笑了。"哦，你们不是？以为毕业以后就能成为士官了吗？"  
值得赞扬的是，Armando仍然保持镇静。"我们的军衔不是这么说的，长官。"  
  
"那么猜猜看怎样？"Logan扯开的笑容几乎占了整张脸。"你们现在在太空里，菜鸟们。欢迎来到该死的宇宙。你们的军衔也许是士官，但你们必须做出点成就，才能被人当作士官看待。"  
小Summers看上去要爆炸了，于是Logan对他施以同情。"有话要说，Summers？"  
"我们的军衔都是货真价实的，混蛋，"他咬牙切齿，"你他妈以为是怎么来的？"  
"我等不及，"Logan对他说，"把你交给Scott了。"  
  
小Summers刚要反击，但远处的电梯门打开了，Logan只瞥了一眼就完全站直了身体，把嘴边的雪茄塞进了口袋。  
"指挥官抵达！"Logan大喊，是指挥学校的指令之一。"注意-- **立正** ！"  
  
至少这些新兵蛋子在学校里还是学了些东西的，因为他们立刻站得笔直一动不动，而且头发都一丝不乱。Logan自己也摆好姿势，但还是笑得像个疯子。  
"今天是你们的幸运日，"他对新兵说，看到他们眼中的惊恐感到十分满足，"领航员也来看你们了。早上好，长官们。"  
  
"不必吓唬他们，Logan，"指战员就站在领航员身旁，饶有兴趣地扫视着新兵们，上帝保佑他。他甚至还在微笑，搞什么。  
Logan想要摇头，但处于军纪仍然没有动弹。"非常有必要吓唬他们，长官。"  
指战员轻叹一声，然后看到了前排的小Summers。"我的天，还有一个？"  
Logan笑得肆无忌惮，不管领航员在场。"就跟第一个Summers一样有趣，长官。"  
指战员听了这话一点儿都没有流露出安心的迹象。  
  
"稍息。"领航员做出了指令，尽管大家都放松了少许，仍然是一片死一般的沉寂。  
甚至Logan都识相地闭上了嘴巴。领航员可不是什么好惹的角色，绝对。  
领航员几乎没瞟新兵一眼，这一点Logan可是十分赞同。"副官和我还有事情要忙。交给你了，Howlett。"  
  
"是的长官。"Logan自从在电梯看到他俩的时候就期待这一刻了。领航员朝他一点头，然后走开了。  
"我们就快有新任务了，很快出发，"指战员补充，但他说话的态度很值得玩味，好像一点都不激动。有意思。"之后我通知你细节，但先保证他们全准备好。"  
"是的长官。"Logan又朝着新兵露出一个大大的笑容。  
"Charles。"领航员停下了脚步，扭头回望。  
  
指战员朝新兵们投来一个安慰的微笑，比Logan友善多了。"欢迎来到第332舰队。"他对他们说，听上去真的挺欢迎的，天哪。"尽管你们还未正式登舰，但欢迎来到TEF钢铁之心。"然后他匆忙赶上领航员，两人沿着长长的通道消失在大家头顶的飞船里。  
  
Logan看着他们离去好一会儿。他真希望这两人能赶紧表明心意，跟对方操个昏天黑地，该死。  
然后他再度转向新兵--小鲜肉们--把雪茄从口袋里重新掏出来，笑着叼在牙齿之间。"听见没？兴奋点，你们都跟着我了。"  
  


**

  
  
Charles是在军校开学的第一天遇见Erik的。他们不是舍友。他们不是在走廊认识的。他们不是在课上认识的。他们甚至不是在学校里认识的。  
而是在一间酒吧门外，Charles踉跄着吐了Erik满鞋子都是。  
  
Erik揍了他一拳。直到今日，他仍然宣称那只是条件反射。  
Charles不那么确定。直到今日，他仍然觉得那一拳不仅让他看到了星星，而是见鬼的整个银河系，而且上帝啊，Erik，条件反射的一拳才不会那么重呢。  
Erik坚称是因为他很生气。  
  
在Charles一长串糊里糊涂的道歉之后，他们交换了号码，而且Charles许诺给他买新鞋、请他吃饭以作补偿，Charles和Erik成为了朋友。  
好吧，在Charles看来他们是朋友，而Charles的观点一旦形成就难以撼动。Erik则是花了两个月左右的时间才终于跟他熟络，可Charles实在太坚持不懈了，终于得偿所愿。  
  
这是Charles遇见Erik的经过，但并不是他爱上Erik的经过。  
  


**

  
  
通往舰桥的电梯之旅很安静。Charles很紧张，尽管他对于这任务的全貌还并不知晓。Erik是对的，当然--他并不喜欢这任务。一点儿也不。他实际上觉得，指挥部有人故意刁难他。  
"新来的士兵看上去挺不错，"于是他换了个话题。  
"不并没有。"Erik对于常人来说是完全无法解读的，还好Charles十分了解他。在他看来，Erik几乎可算得上心情好。  
  
"确实，"Charles赞同，"并没有。我不敢相信还有一个Summers。为什么Scott从来没提过他有个弟弟？"  
"也许跟你不提的原因一样。"  
这话使得他心里一痛。"Erik。"  
Erik似乎察觉到了。"对不起。"他的语气没有歉意，但Erik的语气里向来什么情感都没有，Charles早就知道了，所以Erik想必是真心抱歉的。  
  
Charles露出微笑。"没关系。只是，啊……别。拜托。"  
Erik此刻望向了他，Charles几乎因他严肃认真的表情感到窒息。"我不会了。"  
"谢谢你。"Charles盯着地板说道。  
  
门打开了，Erik先走了出去，带着冷静的，自信的优雅姿态，而Charles觉得自己简直笨手笨脚。舰桥灯火通明，机器在嗡嗡作响，除了一位军官以外空无一人。  
"Scott，"Charles跟他打招呼，"我们见到了你弟弟。"  
Scott险些把手里的平板摔在地上。"他妈的什么鬼？"然后他意识到刚刚走进舰桥的人是什么身份，赶紧站起身，迅速立正。"抱歉。舰长，大副。我口不择言。"  
  
"稍息，"Charles对他说，而Erik只是翻了个白眼朝着主操控屏幕走去。"但是，Scott，你的弟弟。他跟其他军校的新生一起在下面--"  
"他被派到了这艘飞船？"Scott几乎难以置信地喊出声，然后他反应过来他打断了Charles。"呃，抱歉长官。"  
"没关系的，"Charles的好奇压倒一切。"真有那么失望吗？"  
  
Scott迟疑了。"请求畅所欲言，长官。"  
Charles不解地眨眼。"批准，一如既往。"  
"Alex是个大蠢货。长官。"  
  
"好吧。"Charles不敢看Erik一眼。"他不可能那么差，毕竟被派来了钢铁之心。"  
"是的，"Scott平淡地说，"他可能。"  
"我相信Logan会帮他--"  
"Logan在管新兵？"Scott瞪大了眼睛。他又插嘴了。"操！抱歉，长官，但是，操--"  
  
"滚出我的舰桥，Summers，"Erik低吼，加入了他们的谈话。Charles不知为何松了口气，因为Scott看上去像是要中风或者心脏病发作一样，或许两者同时。"等你能够控制自己的言辞再回来。"  
"对不起，指挥官！"Scott啪地一声立正，然后一溜烟没影了。  
  
Charles长吁一口气，看着电梯门合上，Scott离开了。"我真的还不明白整个情况。我想。"  
Erik叹息。"Raven。打开任务日志。"  
"马上，长官。"钢铁之心主机的柔和声音响起，这艘飞船任务的全息图像出现在屏幕上。  
"你好Raven。"Charles微笑着说，走上前和Erik一起站在舰长座位旁边。  
  
"你好Charles。"人工智能向他问好。他从未向Erik承认过，但他一向很因为她每次提到他时语气里的温暖和喜爱而动容。这艘船一直都喜欢他，这是自然，但这跟她对于Erik全然的热忱根本无法相比。  
"标出最新的任务。"Erik说。"读出来。"  
  
日志底部的任务亮了起来，然后以加粗字体在屏幕上被放大。Raven开始读起来。"003-4504-67号任务。护送任务。TEF钢铁之心被安排为一位委派的公民保驾护航。详情参阅附件。接送点将会在TEF轨道根据基地--"  
"棒极了，"Charles咕哝，"说明他已经到这儿了。"  
"--送达点将在科瑞利亚星系的科瑞利亚星球。允许使用标准航线，并非秘密任务。估计时长六天；三天到达科瑞利亚，三天返航。"  
  
Charles一动不动。科瑞利亚。上帝，Erik可没提过是见鬼的科瑞利亚。  
Erik短暂瞥了他一眼。也许是无声的道歉。"打开附件。"  
  
"好的长官。"Raven以她平静的，一成不变的语调回答，然后在整个屏幕上展开的图像，是Cain Marko的脸。  
  


-Chapter1 End-

  
**Chapter2: I think I'm going to be sick**  
我觉得我要吐了

  
  
  
Scott Christopher Summers，第三地球322号舰队的高级舵手，TEF钢铁之心的技术军官（俗称军技，给大家擦屁股的），以优异成绩于帝国军校毕业的学生，气疯了。  
任何熟悉Scott的人都会说，这跟他通常的状态差不了多少。事实上，他日常的状态，就是气疯。  
不过他今天尤其火大，因为他刚刚知道了两件事。  
  
第一：他的弟弟Alex被派到了钢铁之心号。  
第二：处于某种人类甚至外星人都不明了的原因，领航员竟然让Logan该死的Howlett负责指挥新兵。  
  
话说回来，Scott感到有些庆幸自己能够毫发无损地离开舰桥。因为他打断了可怜的指战员两次--还相当粗暴--尽管那时候Scott真的无法控制自己，但是假如他再敢插嘴第三次的话，领航员估计会先把他的脑袋扯掉再把他丢出去。  
大家不敢惹Charles Xavier是有原因的，而且这原因并不是这家伙自己有多么凶神恶煞（根据Scott评测，这人的吓人程度应该是零）。  
  
在顺着飞船往下冲的途中Scott险些撞上三个人，他们不得不跳到一边赶紧立正敬礼。他几乎没管他们一路向前狂奔，因为他熟悉Logan、因此也知道Logan会在哪儿给新兵下马威。  
并不是说他在乎什么的。Scott觉得新兵蛋子就和太空垃圾没有什么两样。他在乎的是，Logan和Alex正在同一个房间里，周围还有二十来个无辜的生命。  
不出所料，Scott找到了Logan，Alex和二十来个无辜的生命，在楼下的引擎室里。  
  
"--未经允许就到这来的话，我会找你算账，"Logan正叼着他那荒谬到不行的雪茄恐吓他们，"我可以保证，你下场会很惨。等我搞完你之后，我会把你交给首席工程师，然后你就会连渣子都不剩了。"  
"Logan，"Scott开口，Logan立刻扯出了一个狂喜的笑容。简直神经错乱。  
"我刚在好奇你什么时候从舰桥滚过来，"他说，"听好，菜鸟们，最好认识一下你们的军技。"  
  
大家全体立正。除了Alex，当然。混账。他朝着Scott嗤笑，手臂在胸前交叉。"你们俩真是个笑话。"  
"找个人来负责，"Scott朝Logan怒吼，"因为我要训话。"  
  
Logan的笑容变得危险了。他现在看上去像个见鬼的连环杀人犯。"不需要这么紧张，Summers。你。Munoz。"他指着那位Alex身边受高个子的新兵。"你来负责。有人胆敢挪动一个脚趾头，我就把你丢进垃圾桶。"  
Munoz扬起了眉毛，但听上去很冷静。"好的长官。"  
Scott一把拽住了Alex的制服前襟。"跟我走。"  
  
"搞什么，Scott，放手！"Alex惊叫起来，而Scott拖着他进入了最近的涡轮室，Logan紧跟其后。  
"我是你的哥哥，也是你操蛋的上级，"一等他们离开新兵们的视线和听力范围，Scott就对他怒吼，"所以他妈的像点样子，Alex，不然我就把你这蠢货塞进冷冻柜。"  
"你不能那样，"Alex嘲弄地在Scott手下挣扎。"你根本没胆子。"  
Scott笑得露出了全部牙齿。听别人所说，这比Logan笑开的样子还要可怕。"试试看啊。"  
  
"你有话对我说吗，Summers？"Logan讥讽地说。"还是你把我拖过来就为了让我看你们俩像娘们似的吵架？"  
Scott气冲冲地瞪他一眼，但在来得及开口说话之前，Alex就抢先一步。"哦我的天，我恨死你们俩了。为什么你们不去死啊？我想离你们远一点，结果没想到又跟你们困在一艘该死的飞船上！"  
  
Logan坏笑。"至少比你的小破公寓好一点，嗯哼？不过你最好当心别蹭到什么东西，因为我们在这干过--"  
Alex瞬间面色惨白。"恶，天哪，你们恶心死了！"  
"Logan，"Scott斥责，"如果你不赶紧他妈的闭嘴，我就--"  
  
"不让我干你的屁股？"Logan露齿一笑，朝旁边呸了一口。"你看我敢不敢，Summers。"  
Scott无法决定自己更想干什么，是吻他还是揍他。这是他每天都会挣扎的问题。  
Alex用毫不掩饰的恐惧神情看着他们。"我觉得我要吐了。"  
  


**

  
  
Erik Magnus Lehnsherr，第三地球322号舰队的领航员，TEF钢铁之心号的总指挥官，以及帝国军校的顶尖毕业生，早到了。  
当他到达47E休息室的时候，这里安静且空无一人，这对他来讲刚好。这工作通常是指派Charles来做的，但鉴于他的副官在看到他继兄资料的时候脸上闪过的复杂表情，Erik就派Charles去做飞船的其他准备工作，而把迎接Marko的任务留给了自己。  
  
Erik走到窗前站立，双臂一丝不苟地背在身后。Charles只告诉过他一次关于Marko的故事，几年前当他们还是军校学生的时候，但一次就足够建立Erik对这个男人的印象。  
休息室的门打开了，Erik转过头的瞬间，愈发庆幸他选择自己过来，而不是派Charles前来。  
  
"领航员，真是惊喜啊，"Stryker的眉毛大概是永远上挑着，做出一副居高临下的假装惊讶姿态。"你不是有个副官可以差遣吗？我们的Xavier指战员还正好是Marko先生的弟弟呢，你能相信吗。"  
Marko笑得刺耳。"自从Charlie去军校以后就没见过面了，你知道吗？这次将会是家庭成员的重聚。"  
Erik的视线平静无波地在Stryker和Marko之间来回扫视。Marko资料上的照片跟他本人不像--现实中的他更加猥琐。Erik猜测他的照片严重处理过。  
  
他的沉默不语想必有些慑人，因为等Stryker发出笑声的时候，显得有点不自在。很好。"Cain Marko先生，这位是领航员Erik Lehnsherr。他将会是你的运输船的指挥官。"  
"很期待，指挥官。"Marko微笑，但他的眼中闪着光。  
  
Erik仍旧无动于衷。"跟我来，我们可以现在就登船出发。"他没有对Stryker说一句话，就径直走出休息室，沿着蜂巢往钢铁之心停泊的码头进发。  
让这两条毒蛇相互寒暄握手，做出一副虚伪的样子吧。他自己有更重要的事情要做。  
  


**

  
  
Erik不知道自己是为什么，又是怎样得到了一个朋友，但Charles的观点似乎是自从他吐了Erik满鞋子的时候他俩就已经是了。  
Erik是军校的高年级生，还是舰队当中最被人寄以厚望的军官储备之才。他的成绩无懈可击，如果他想的话，他甚至可以今年就提前毕业。事实上，他没时间跟人交际，更别提交朋友了。  
  
Charles可恶地把一切全搅乱。  
他只是个新生，低级当中的最低级，而且对于他在干什么，或者要去哪里毫无概念。Erik甚至都不确定他是怎么进入军校的，因为他看上去显然不属于这里。一点儿也不。  
  
但毫无疑问地，Charles如此轻而易举地挤进了Erik的人生，让Erik甚至没意识到这发生了，等他发觉的时候已经太迟；突然之间他们就成了朋友。  
而Erik发觉有个朋友还算挺不错的。  
  


**

  
  
在警告过Alex如果他胆敢惹一点麻烦就会被丢进密封舱然后按下弹射按钮（"操你，根本没有弹射按钮，"Alex说，但他听上去有点儿不确定）之后，Scott留下Logan独自面对新兵，然后慢慢地回到舰桥，感觉好多了。  
Scott对自己的弟弟一向是个混蛋，而Alex也回以同样的混蛋程度。这是他俩交流的方式。至于Logan，好吧，Logan是整个燕尾星云当中最大的混蛋，所以他恰好适应了他们。  
  
所以，自然而然地，Alex简直操蛋地恨透了他。  
Scott其实有点儿喜欢这样。他也有一点 **操** 蛋地恨Logan，但他于此同时又在跟Logan **操** ，所以天知道他是什么意思。可能是双赢，也可能是都输，局势仍然没有定论。  
  
"McCoy!"一到达第十甲板他就大喊。  
高级军官Hank McCoy从一扇敞开的门里探出脑袋，看上去很不爽。"干嘛？"  
"Logan在调教新兵，"Scott说着走近，"于是我想应该提醒一下首席医官准备些甲板，因为我保证等到出发的时候肯定至少有一个人会断条胳膊。"  
Hank叹气。"我刚刚收拾好了。"  
"看看你，早有准备嘛。"  
"滚开，Scott，"Hank把脑袋收了回去。  
"滚去操你自己，McCoy！"Scott叫道，然后继续往前走到最近的一座电梯。  
  


**

  
  
"还有他曾经弄断过我的两条腿。"Charles含糊地说，稍稍朝旁边倚了稍许，然后高高举起啤酒瓶，把最后几滴一饮而尽。  
Erik低哼一声表示自己在听。他两天前毕业了，明天早晨就要出发，所以今晚是将来很长一段时间内他能见到Charles的最后一晚。跟Charles在一起的日子总是如此，今夜也毫无例外地演变成了神志不清的宿醉，但至少此刻，他们俩一同躺在了Charles宿舍楼外的草地上。  
  
他和Charles现在显然是朋友了，无法逃避也无法否认这一事实。Erik甚至为了他而在学校多待了一年。Charles现在有方向了，不再像Erik刚遇见他的时候那样毫无追求，但显然他还有心魔未除。Erik正试图认真听他说话，因为感觉似乎很重要，但有点难，因为他现在醉得好像头脑漂浮在自己身体上方两英寸似的。  
"是啊。"Charles点点头，好像Erik刚才说了什么一样。"把我推下了该死的楼梯。我好几个月都不能走路。"  
  
"我会杀了他。"Erik淡淡地说。他感觉自己十分有必要让Charles知道这一点。"假如我那时候认识你的话。"  
Charles微笑起来，犹如Erik刚刚给了他世界上最棒的赞美。"我敢打赌你会的。不过呢，他不值得，他只是个愚蠢的白痴而已。"他后仰倒在草地上，瘫软地伸开四肢。他突然变得严肃得奇怪，尽管他也许还醉得神志不清。"等我毕业的时候，你最好已经当上了指挥官，Erik。"  
Erik嗤之以鼻。"在你毕业之前我早就会当上指挥官了，Charles。"他有自己的计划，Charles知道的。  
  
"很好。"Charles自顾自地点点头。"而且你会跟我保持联系，对吧？"  
Erik翻了个白眼。说得好像Charles会给他别的选择一样。  
"然后，等我毕业了，"Charles打了个哈欠，"你会为了我而下达一条特殊的命令。因为你他妈的会有自己的飞船，之后我们就能 **所向无敌** 了。"  
Erik没有回答他一个字，因为他觉得答案显而易见。除了Charles以外他无法和任何人共事。  
  


**

  
  
"一切准备就绪，长官。"当Erik回到舰桥之后，Charles向他报告。"我们可以启航，只要等Logan回来。"  
Erik朝他颌首示意，走到了船长座位前。其他人都已各就各位，系统全都正在运行。"他在底层的乘客室，"他坐下的同时低声说，"但我猜他之后会上来的。"  
Charles几不可辨地点点头。  
  
Erik把这当作是可以继续的标志，于是说了下去。"Raven，显示航线。"  
"这次路线很直接，"Raven冷静地说，升起了一幅3D的星图。一条红线穿过了星系的图像。"我们只需要三次跃迁即可。"红线经过的象限转成了蓝色，标注着跃迁节点。"第三次也是最后一次跃迁之后直接到达科瑞利亚星系的边界。"目的地星球在航线尾端闪烁了一两次，然后星图便消失了。  
  
"Azazel的状态是？"Erik问，主要是出于例行公事。因为他的首席工程师从来不需担心。  
"一分钟前检查过，"Scott说，指尖在他的屏幕上滑过，"一切正常。"  
"很好。"  
"所以我们护送的这人是谁，指挥官？"Scott转动椅子面向Erik。"副官告诉我他是什么商界名流。"  
  
Erik下意识地瞥了Charles一眼，但他的副官正在舰桥那头自己的位置上，要么是没听见，要么是装作没听见。"我记得你会读任务日志吧，Summers，船上的所有人都有阅读权限。"  
  
Scott坏笑。Erik已经了解到，Scott的笑容不是什么好兆头，哪怕是在最日常的情况下。"我已经读过了，长官，而且刚才副官给我的回答跟你一模一样。我很好奇，是为什么呢？"  
Erik挑起眉毛。"我知道你弟弟毕业的成绩跟你一样。如果有必要的话，我可以让他取代你的位置。"  
  
"干得漂亮，长官。"Scott把椅子转回了前方，但Erik仍感觉Scott不知为何像是技高一筹似的。  
  


**

  
  
Erik第一次出航即将满一年的时候，他得到了首次休假的机会，鉴于他无亲无故，他就用这假期去看了Charles。幸运的是，在休假之前，他目前效命的飞船正好停在蜂巢基地，于是只需在星球上坐一辆巴士就可以到了。  
  
这是他第一次见到Scott和Logan。  
Charles升入了高年级，尽管Erik对于他这位唯一的朋友向来有着信心，但他仍然很惊讶，因为见到Charles成长了很多，变得自信而且终于放下了心结。正如Erik之前那样，他也成为了军官的储备人才，但现在他也在考虑继续多读一年。  
  
"为什么。"Erik茫然地问。他想不出任何理由。  
"这个嘛，首先，你还不是指挥官，而你保证过的。"Charles朝他淘气地一笑。"其次，有几个人我想让你见一见。我们可以用的人，Erik，但我需要多一点时间去说服他们。"  
  
第二天他带Erik见了Scott和Logan，Charles认为可用的两个人，结果却是Erik人生中见过最为混蛋的两名新生。  
不过，Erik心想，他的确看到了潜质。  
  
他的假期步入尾声，副指挥官Lehnsherr不得不回去报道。第二年之内，他便被擢升为领航员兼指挥官，所以一等到Charles毕业，Erik就立即将他从军士中征选出来，提拔为副官。  
尽管那时候Scott和Logan还要两年才毕业，Erik仍然将他俩的名字特别登记下来。Charles有种天分，可以从最操蛋的疯子当中找到闪光点。  
  


**

  
  
"他妈的是时候了，"当Logan终于回到舰桥，在Scott身旁落座之后，Scott大声说。其实领航员也才来了五分钟，但Scott绝不会错过任何讽刺Logan的机会。  
"快他妈闭嘴，Summers，"Logan叼着雪茄低吼。"我忙着给你该死的弟弟擦屁股还有--"  
  
"你们俩都闭嘴。"领航员的声音从他俩身后响起。听上去很冷静，但也在危险边缘。"Howlett，把那玩意从嘴里拿出来，然后让我们离开蜂巢。现在。"  
"马上，长官，"Logan镇定地说，单手把雪茄塞回口袋，另一只手按下让钢铁之心号离港的控制键。"你好呀，娃娃脸。"  
"向您问好，Howlett军官。"Raven平淡地回答。只有在面对指战员的时候她才会叫名字。Scott有时候好奇这他妈是为什么，但话说回来，Charles对所有人都有种特殊的影响力。甚至人工智能和领航员都不例外。  
  
"想我吗？"  
"并没有。"  
"真残酷，娃娃脸。"  
"正在与码头分离，"Scott通报，根据Raven发送给他的情况，"准备就绪。"钢铁之心的引擎开始低声轰鸣。或许只是领航员体内的烦躁以声波形式散发了出来。有时候很难分辨。  
  
"三十秒之内我们将脱离蜂巢，"Logan补充，打开了另一扇程序窗口。  
"发给他第一套坐标，Raven，"领航员的声音几乎显得有些无聊。"尽快到达最大速度，Howlett。"  
"坐标已发送，长官。"  
"正在输入。"Logan倚着靠背，一只手按在推进器上。"最大速率倒计时三。二。一。"他朝Scott投去一笑。"射。"  
"你真是个蠢货。"Scott告诉他。舰桥舷窗外的视野开始变亮成白色。  
  
引擎迸发出一道能量，然后他们加速到了超空间，将普通空间远远抛在身后。超空间跃迁对于长途航行是很方便的（但说起来操蛋，宇宙里不都是长途么），但Scott很讨厌它，因为外部除了空洞的、无趣的白色之外空无一物。他更喜欢真实宇宙的黑暗，因为至少在看到群星的时候，感觉是真实的。  
"运行正常，"Charles从舰桥的那一头报告，转身面向领航员。他等待领航员点头示意后，对着Scott和Logan露出微笑。"干的不错Logan，Scott。"  
  
Scott和Logan对视一眼。他知道Logan跟他心里想的一模一样--他俩都希望Charles可以不用跟领航员来这一套专业的狗屎，因为老天知道他对领航员的感情跟专业根本搭不上边。真他妈忧伤，正是这样，因为领航员简直像堵该死的砖墙般不开窍。  
Logan嗤笑。"不然呢？我们可是 **专业** 的。"  
Scott情不自禁地窃笑起来。  
Charles看上去被逗乐了。"你们这样可是相当不专业，先生们。"  
  
"要么对副指挥官进行正确的敬称，"领航员愉悦地开口，"要么就请滚到最近的密封舱飞出去。"  
Scott又想大笑了，不过领航员听上去愉悦的时候通常都是要来真的了。重要的是， **听上去** 愉悦。  
  
然而一瞬间舱内全部的幽默气氛都像被真空泵抽走了，因为电梯打开，Cain Marko大声喧哗着走出来，"Charlie！几年不见了，亲爱的弟弟！"  
真他妈见鬼。  
  


-Chapter2 End-

  
**Chapter 3:Here goes nothing**  
什么也没发生

  
  
  
Charles努力掩饰自己的皱眉，但没什么效果。"你好Cain。"  
Cain慢悠悠地晃到Charles座位旁边（哦上帝为什么）并且拍了拍他的肩膀。"看看你！所以你真的在军队里混得挺像样，哼？"  
Charles想要化成一滩从地板缝流走，如果可能的话。或者他就给自己省点麻烦，等他们脱离超空间之后让Azazel把他发射到最近的什么星球上算了。  
  
"Marko先生。"Erik仍然保持着优雅而无精打采的坐姿--这有可能吗？但Erik就是做到优雅和懒散并存--在他的座椅里，他投向Cain的眼神满不在乎，如同看待一块脏抹布上的污渍：它就在那儿，且跟其他事情相比不值一提。"我不能允许平民到我的舰桥上。Xavier指战员可以等休息时间去拜访你。"  
  
"当然，我理解。"Cain回答。他听起来心情不错，但或许只是因为他不得不如此。即便Cain这样的蠢货也知道他现在是在别人的地盘。"记得去我房间找我，Charlie，我们有好多话要聊。"  
"只要我的时间允许。"Charles含糊不清地说。他清楚意识到整个舰桥的人都在听着，尽管大家都在装作没听。经过超空间的时候并不需要死盯着屏幕和控制面板。  
  
"我很期待。"Cain又拍了一下他的肩膀，然后终于离开了，重新回到了电梯里。  
然后舰桥陷入一片怪异的沉寂。  
  
"我有没有提过，Charles，"Erik不紧不慢地说。"接下来72小时你都要执勤？就跟这一轮安排一样，恐怕你没什么休息时间了。"  
要不是Charles已经爱上了这个男人，他此时此刻也会坠入爱河了。"明白，长官。"他露出一丝微笑，难以自抑。Erik正凝视着他，Charles得以让自己在Erik相当隐秘但不缺温暖的关心之中沉醉片刻。  
  
"他妈的等一下，"Scott难以置信地开口，毁掉了这一刻：破坏气氛似乎是他的专长，"那蠢货是你的 **哥哥** ？"Charles想要叹气，但他其实很惊讶Scott居然憋了这么久才讲话。Scott向来跟滴答作响的定时炸弹似的。  
  
"Summers。"Erik的声音依旧无波澜，但充满了威胁意味。  
"继兄，"Charles赶忙解释，"他是我的继兄。"  
"我的老天，"Logan说。"长官。"  
Charles不禁有些羞赧地微笑起来。"在我父亲去世之后母亲改嫁了。Kurt Marko是我的继父。"  
  
" **那个** Kurt Marko？"Sean Cassidy，舰上的通讯官突然冒了出来。  
"滚开，Cassidy。"Logan和Scott异口同声地说，通讯官迅速钻回了自己的频道。  
" **那个** Kurt Marko？"Scott重复，而Erik不爽地吸了口气。"操！我读资料的时候就说为什么Marko这个名字很熟--"  
"你比你看上去还蠢。"Logan评价。  
Scott立刻朝他扑了过去。说真的，他俩简直跟动物没差。"滚开，Logan--"  
  
"如果你们玩够了的话。"Erik的嗓音像铅一样沉了下来。"我们要护送的是Cain Marko，帝国中最大的跨星际能源企业，Marko工业的继承人。有没有回答你们所有的问题？"  
"是的长官。"Logan满不在乎地回答。  
"没有。"Scott说，接着赶忙补充，"但，呃，是的长官。"  
  
Erik朝Charles望了一眼，显然在说 **我不知道自己为什么让你说服我招来了这两个家伙** 。Charles淡淡地微笑以对。要是他知道倒好了。  
"准备减速，"Raven冷静地宣布，不过话说回来她总是听起来这幅样子。"我们正接近第一个传送点。"  
  
"干得好，娃娃脸。"Logan说。在Cain进入又离开舰桥的间隙，他已经把雪茄又从口袋里掏出来叼到了嘴边。  
"慢点减速，Howlett。"Erik冷冷地说。"上次的事故不需要重演。"  
  
"附议。"Charles赞同。上一次Logan操作的时候，不知出于什么原因（他发誓是个失误，手指在控制台上打了滑，但其他人都一致同意这完全是鬼扯）决定将钢铁之心的速度一下子从最高速降到几乎为零。  
Charles当时正站着。然后他和面前的主屏幕来了个亲密接触。  
  
Erik火冒三丈，但他的怒气根本没法跟Azazel相比。这位高级工程师亲自从引擎室奔来了舰桥，Charles从未听过通常沉默寡言的人能一瞬间迸出那么多话来，分贝简直比类星体的星爆还要大，一路叫嚣着引擎的安全、还要他们是多么走运才没让这艘飞船被立马扯成碎片。  
好吧，Charles心想，至少他们现在可以活着对这件事开玩笑。  
  
"就那 **一次** ，"Logan大声说，开始输入指令。  
"操你，"Scott咕哝。"我到现在身上还有淤青呢。"  
"不那些是我昨天夜里搞的，宝贝。"Logan以他最老奸巨猾的坏笑回答。  
Charles咳嗽起来、而Scott立即蹦出一串脏话。Charles最不想听到的东西就是Logan和Scott奇怪的、乱七八糟的爱恨交织关系的可怕细节。自从他认识他们起，这两人就一直是这副样子。他真的，真的不想知道。  
而且这只令他想到，至少他们之间还有什么，而他自己则什么也没有。  
  
"Howlett。Summers。"Erik本来就少得可怜的耐心已经接近枯竭。  
Logan一气呵成地将飞船从超空间状态释放了出来，Charles甚至没有感觉到传输过程。面前的屏幕一下子从雪白变成了纯黑，强烈的对比令他忍不住眨了好几次眼睛来适应，屏幕大小的光点在他的眼帘闪烁。他们仍然在相对高的速度，但回到了普通宇宙空间。  
  
理论上讲，他们可以保持最高速度一路到达科瑞利亚，但这也意味着他们在过程中会失去一个月的时间。Charles喜欢生物学，坚定地讨厌天体物理学，所以他不是很懂这个机制，但众所周知：超空间跃迁要更快，但是相对更快--相对论层面上。  
更不用提在超空间内让飞船转向有多么困难，所以他们很可能会直接错过科瑞利亚星系数百万光年之遥。  
  
"有人请求通讯，长官，"Scott开口，转身面向Erik。  
Erik微微偏过头，一只眼睛瞥向他的士官，冷峻的眼神无声地表达了全部。  
"我绝对不是在开玩笑，长官。"  
Erik再度面向前方。"Raven。"  
  
"一艘邻近的飞船，"Raven显示出飞船的图像，Charles恨不得一头撞在墙上。"正确的标志和注册信息显示是一艘斯拉格联盟的飞船，长官。"  
"你一定在逗我，"Logan打破了舰桥上短暂的沉寂。"你他妈一定在逗我。"  
"我没有这种功能，Howlett军官。"  
  
"这不是他们的地盘，"Scott怒吼，"他们该死的没权利拦住我们，他们脑子有坑吗？"  
Erik看上去要么是头疼，要么是想杀人。"接通他们的通讯，Cassidy。"  
"是的长官。"Sean按下了按钮，然后大家全都目瞪口呆地望着屏幕上出现了整个星系当中最丑的外星人。

  
**

  
  
在Erik毕业、出航之后没多久，Charles遇见了Logan和Scott。他们都脾气很大，或许还疯得不行，而且热衷于做各种让对方气得半死的麻烦事。  
凑在一起他俩就成了能够造成大型灾难的飓风，但当他们俩一起工作的时候，简直是令人 **赏心悦目** 。  
  
"先生们，"他愉快地打招呼，"我有个提议。"  
"滚开，"Scott低吼。Charles很快就会知道吼叫是Scott最喜欢的沟通形式。  
还有叫人滚开。  
  
不过，Logan打量了他一眼，扬起了眉毛。"有啤酒吗？"  
Charles露齿一笑。"好几瓶。"

  
**

  
  
斯拉格星人长得可不怎么样。Logan几乎要可怜这些倒霉的东西，不仅因为他们是世界上最丑的生物，还是他所见过最难搞的蠢货，比Scott还要难搞。  
他们看上去想是一大滩冒泡，粘稠的沥青。Logan不知道他们身上是什么操蛋的玩意，但似乎总是在制造出一种邪恶的，油腻的黑色史莱姆粘液，从他们鼻涕虫一般的身体各个表面源源不断地涌出。因为第一手经验，他还知道那些粘液的味道也足够把人熏昏过去。  
  
"这里是第三地球舰队的Erik Lehnsherr领航员，"指挥官平淡地说，"我跟谁对话？"  
屏幕那头的斯拉格星人用猥琐的小眼珠望着他们。Logan好想知道揍它软绵绵的臭脸一拳是什么感受。"向您致意，领航员，"他用标准的、毫无敬意且低的怪异的斯拉格语调说，"我是斯拉格舰队的Veesic舰长。"  
  
Logan疯狂地想要插话，但不敢惹怒指挥官，于是他只是和Scott对视了一眼。Scott，那混蛋，笑得像个疯子似的。  
"为何要请求通讯，舰长。"本该是个问句，但领航员不知怎的把它转变成了平淡无奇满不在乎的祈使句。怎么做到的。  
"这里是斯拉格联盟的地盘。"斯拉格笑了，发黄的獠牙从软塌塌的粘液当中探了出来，像某种可怕的化石一样。"我们有权利检查进入我们领空的所有外来舰艇。"  
  
见鬼，Logan心想。斯拉格人是贪婪的混蛋，总要找借口登上别的飞船。通常认为他们喜欢窥探其他种族的科技（拙劣地）加以复制，但Logan觉得他们只是喜欢把该死的粘液弄到别人的东西上而已。  
还有浪费大家的时间。他们就像太空里的蚊子一样烦人。  
  
领航员挑起眉毛。"我不知道这里是斯拉格联盟的领空。你确定坐标没搞错吗？"他的语气显示，他认为斯拉格星人是这篇星系丘陵中最大的蠢货，而这是Logan举双手双脚赞同的。  
  
面对着明目张胆的羞辱，斯拉格星人笑得更开了。现在看上去好像那些化石是从直通地狱的臭水沟里伸出来的，上帝啊。"我们近期跟伊特鲁里亚人签订了条约。我们现在拥有这片象限的征税权。"  
Logan恨死宇宙政客了，主要是因为，实在太他妈荒谬了。真的，他心想，他们真的以为自己能够统治宇宙？恭喜了，傻逼们，伊特鲁里亚人给你的东西根本啥也赚不到。  
  
"你当然可以选择拒绝我们进入你的飞船，指挥官。"斯拉格星人很享受的样子，因为他的粘液开始像瀑布一样流下。恶心。"但我希望你会愿意斯拉格联盟和地球帝国之间不要出现不必要的冲突。"  
Logan不得不承认，这黏糊糊的玩意挺有种的（虽然它全身都找不着有种的部位）。领航员的不爽几乎要溢出来了，Logan觉得一场风暴在所难免。  
  
"显然我别无选择，舰长，"领航员听上去很乐意，但实际上气疯了。"我们会准备好迎接你们前来检查我们的运输船。"然后他切断了通讯。  
"好在我们还要新兵，"Scott欢乐地说，"他们可以清扫那些混蛋留下来的脏东西。得花好几个小时。"无疑他正在想象绝大多数的工作都是他弟弟来做。  
  
"Charles，去看看它们想要什么。"领航员揉着自己的鼻梁。"尽可能快地搞定。Cassidy，通知Summers的弟弟，让他在传送板处和大副汇合，尽全力协助大副的一切需求。"  
"这就去，长官。"  
"我带它们看看Raven的处理中心就好，"Charles安抚领航员，一边站起身来，"那样它们应该就满意了，长官。"他消失在电梯里，而且 **搞什么鬼** ，Logan是瞥见领航员差点露出了微笑吗？  
  
"谢谢你派Alex去，长官。"Scott开心不已地轻叹，Logan几乎想要因为他这副傻样而踹他裆部一脚。  
"你很幸运，因为守则要求大副过去，"领航员尖刻地说，哦不，现在可是一点微笑的影子都没了。"不然我就派你去了。"  
  
Scott吓得呛住，而Logan放声大笑。  
  


**

  
  
Xavier满口胡言，Logan心想，但看在他买啤酒的份上Logan愿意再逗留一会儿。Scott，那纸老虎已经倒在吧台上，留下Logan独自面对Xavier和他兴奋得发亮的眼睛。  
至少这家伙还能拿稳酒瓶--不像某些人，操他妈的。  
  
"至少考虑一下吧，"Xavier锲而不舍，又递给Logan一瓶新的。"我的朋友会拥有自己的飞船。别告诉我你还能找到更好的机会，你们俩估计都只能混个保安什么的。"  
"你总是会羞辱你想拉拢的人吗，查查？"Logan一口灌掉半瓶，然后讽刺地说。  
  
Xavier一笑。"叫我Charles。至于羞辱，不，从未有过。可不知为何我觉得你更吃这一套，而不是夸奖奉承。"  
"那是因为在别人羞辱你之后通常的反应是揍他一拳。但你不能随便揍夸你的人，是这个理吧。"  
Xavier大笑，笑得酣畅淋漓。Logan几乎难以承受这混蛋坦然和真诚的态度。上帝啊，他希望Xavier的朋友不是这一型的。"不过我觉得，你是整个星球上最不遵循'通常反应'的人。"  
  
"是啊，没错。"Logan耸耸肩干掉了啤酒，然后把Scott屁股底下的凳子一脚踢飞，让Scott滚到地面上，大声叫着"操！Logan你这个该死的混蛋我他妈弄死你，"诸如此类的脏话。Logan于是又踹了他一脚，保险起见。  
Xavier仍然在笑。"考虑一下。"  
"行呐。"Logan说着拽着Scott的外套后领把他拖起来，这几个小时Xavier的喋喋不休弄得他要长苔藓了，操他的生活。"我们会的。"  
  
"什么鬼？"Scott大叫。  
Logan翻了个白眼。蠢货。  
  


**

  
  
Scott的弟弟--Alex，Charles提醒自己--已经在传输板那里等着了，当Charles抵达的时候。他看上去很不自在而拘束，尽管Azazel完全忽略了他。当看到Charles的瞬间Alex迅速立正，而Azazel几乎都没从屏幕上抬头看他一眼。  
"你好，Azazel，"Charles向这位工程师礼貌地打招呼，在传送板边缘停下了脚步。  
"大副。"Azazel点头致意。  
  
"稍息，Alex。"Charles为了让这个新兵放松又补充了一句。"你在钢铁之心待得如何？"  
"还行，长官。"Alex小心翼翼地回答。  
"我很抱歉你的第一次任务不怎么激动人心，"Charles说着露出一个抱歉的微笑，"但我保证下次就好了。"  
Alex仍然战战兢兢但扯出了一丝笑容，所以Charles认为这是个好兆头。"我相信会的，长官。"  
  
"我必须提醒你，"Charles说，"我们要接待的可能是不止一只斯拉格星人。他们不会很好看，闻起来则更不怎么样。请尽量，啊，表情镇定。我自己也会努力这么做的。"  
Alex忍不住嗤笑一声点点头。"懂了，长官。"  
Charles灿烂地一笑。"棒极了。"  
  
"来了两个，大副，"Azazel报告，然后传送板开始启动发出轰鸣，同时粒子开始旋转。  
"什么也没发生嘛，"Charles试着让Alex放松而使用轻快的语气。其实真的会很痛苦的。  
  
甚至在斯拉格星人显露出形状之前，一股恶臭便席卷了他们，强烈的臭气让Charles呛出了眼泪，强忍住呕吐的冲动。Alex脸色煞白，但可怜的新兵显然正在努力不发出声音。或者呕吐。Charles对他的痛苦感同身受。  
两个斯拉格星人坐在传送板上，小眼睛骨碌碌地扫视着整个房间，贪婪的神色毫无遮掩。说真的，Charles疲倦地心想，就好像他们没见过宇宙飞船似的。  
  
他稳住脚步，上前迎接第一个斯拉格人，伸出了手。他为了Erik可以做任何事，看哪。"你好，我是Charles Xavier指战员，TEF钢铁之心的副指挥官。"  
  
那玩意看了他一眼，然后打了个喷嚏。  
  


**

  
  
带Erik会见Scott和Logan的过程挺顺利，Charles心想。没人送命，Erik也没以为他疯了。事实上，他看上去若有所思，这是个好兆头。Erik觉得他的想法有前途，而Erik的许可就是Charles这些日子来努力的意义。  
如果Erik知道了的话毫无疑问会很烦心，而这正是Charles觉得自己或许已经爱上他的原因之一。  
  
在Erik休假结束归队后的一周，Charles更加下定决心要比以前更努力地为晋升而努力。他再一次在学校里遇见了Scott和Logan。  
"所以，"Logan开口。  
"你朋友是他妈整个银河系当中最大的混账。"Scott低吼着打断他。  
  
Charles微微一笑。"啊，但你们显然意识到你们俩加在一起就能使他没辙了。"  
Logan笑得露出满口牙。"所以我猜，我们算是加入了，查查？"  
Scot忙着狂笑，但他点点头，想必是同意。  
  
Charles回以笑容。"再好不过了。"  
  


**

  
  
Scott在 **吃吃发笑。**  
Logan还算有一点儿自控能力，所以他一边忍笑忍得蛋蛋都要爆了，一边保持着足够的体面而不至于像Scott那样失态，因为他就坐在领航员前面五尺的距离。  
不过实在是太他妈辛苦了。  
  
在大屏幕上，是传送室那里的现场直播画面，来自Raven的报道。Logan从没见过斯拉格人打喷嚏--这他妈根本不可能--但上帝啊，他从没想象过这个灾难性的举动会造成杀伤力巨大的毁灭。Charles被 **盖满** 了，从头到脚，都是黑色的史莱姆粘液，他僵在原地，Logan猜测是出于惊愕和恐惧。Alex也被喷到了一点儿，这或许是Scott难以控制狂笑的主要原因，但他比起大副而言显然是好太多了。  
  
"看看他们的脸，"Scott激动得喘不过气，因为他是个大白痴。" **看看他们的脸** 。"  
  
领航员突然站起身来，他面无表情的模样真是吓人得要命。他一言不发地朝电梯冲去，转瞬间不见了，在Logan来得及做出反应之前。  
不过，谁都猜得出他要去哪。哦 **该死** 。  
  


  
-Chapter3 End-

  
**Chapter 4: I'm glad I punched him**  
我很高兴我揍了他

  
  
  
Charles只能愣愣地站在原地，任粘稠的，黑色的液体缓缓从他脸上淌下。  
还有头发。肩膀。手臂。胸膛。还有 **他妈的** 全身各处。  
  
Alex发出窒息的声音，朝后踉跄了几步，因为恐惧和反胃而瞪大了双眼。他也被粘液喷得挺厉害，但他不像Charles那样全身都淋湿了。在他们身后，Azazel目瞪口呆地看着眼前的场景，好像不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
  
Charles自己也不敢相信。这真的发生了吗？一定是个噩梦。这 **一定得** 是个噩梦。  
而今天的开端本来是那么美好，他哀悼地心想，从第一地球的海胆细胞开始。  
  
喷到他的斯拉格星人正看着他。"不好意思。"听起来没有丝毫歉意。Charles可以斗胆猜测他甚至是觉得好笑的。  
另一个斯拉格星人则堂而皇之地大笑着。  
  
他后知后觉地意识到，他向斯拉格人伸出的那只手仍未收回。他本打算憋住呼吸跟这个混蛋握手的。他本以为自己的整只手都会被粘液覆盖。  
他错得多离谱啊。  
  
Charles缓缓地收回手臂，举起来用袖子擦脸。并没有什么用，反而变本加厉把黏液蹭开了，咕叽咕叽的声响令他不禁想吐。至少他什么也闻不到。Charles觉得自己的嗅觉大概是完全被摧毁了。  
  
"这……"Charles没有说完，他说不出话来。他可以撒谎，说这没关系。但这并不是没关系，完全不是。他实际上火冒三丈，但怒火之下随着时间而愈加明显的则是难以言喻的耻辱。他被外星人的鼻涕覆盖了，而那外星人还在笑话他。  
  
当传送室的大门打开的瞬间，他吓得浑身一个激灵。  
棒极了。真他妈完美。他还以为局面不会变的更糟糕了呢。  
  
Azazel赶忙站了起来而Alex也迅速调整状态，两人一同朝着进入房间的Erik立正行礼。他一定是从舰桥上看到了全过程，Charles麻木地想。他一定亲眼看到Charles被喷了一身。  
Erik没有理会Azazel和Alex，径直走进房间来到Charles面前。在Erik俯视的眼光下Charles惊慌失措得如同被车头灯射中的小鹿。各种不同的表情在Erik面上掠过，Charles不懂它们的含义。他所知道的只是短短五秒钟之内他的羞耻感已经加倍，如今变成了彻底的无地自容。  
  
"Charles。"Erik终于开口。他甚至没有向斯拉格人致意。  
"Erik。"Charles想都没想地开口。他仍然感觉自己身处一个很快变为噩梦的梦魇中。随后他反应过来自己的身份，"长官。"  
  
Erik抬起一只手，然后迟疑了。尽管Charles完全不会怪他，心中却仍有一个小小的、不理智的角落想要尴尬地蜷缩起来，因为Erik甚至不想碰他。但没想到的是，Erik缓缓地放下了手，完全搭在Charles覆满黏液的肩膀上。  
"去清理一下。"Erik的声音几乎称得上温柔，这是Charles绝不会想到的。他将声音又放柔一些，只让Charles一个人听见。"没事的。"  
  
Charles只能点点头，深吸一口气。他仰头望进Erik的双眼，心脏跳得那么剧烈以至于感到疼痛。他被粘液沾了一身，看上去恶心，也许闻上去也恶心，然而Erik仍然站在距他近在咫尺的地方，低头凝望着他，带着全部静默无声的关心，他的手在Charles的肩头那么温暖而坚定。  
Charles感觉好多了。  
  
"去吧，Charles。"Erik轻轻捏了他的肩膀一把，还不忘用胳膊肘轻推他一下才放开手。"等你完成之后再回舰桥报道。"  
"谢谢你。"Charles终于再度出声，仍然凝视着Erik的视线。他恍惚意识到，他俩一直都没有眨眼。"长官。"  
Erik的目光变得柔软。这改变是如此轻微，Charles知道旁人都无法捕捉到。除了他。他知道这表情的意思-- **不用谢** 。  
  
这终于使得Charles记起该如何挪动自己的双腿：自从他被鼻涕喷到之后他已经一动不动地站了太久。微微有点儿不稳地，他转身离开了房间，当房门在身后合上的那一刻，终于能够离开的如释重负感如同一阵冷风般席卷了他。  
他来到电梯，走了进去，止住自己靠住墙休息的冲动。既然他已经全身都湿了，可不能让自己留下更多的污迹给打扫卫生的新兵惹麻烦。  
  
电梯在23层甲板停下了，这是全部私人住宿舱的所在地。Charles的思绪已经飘到了他即将得到的悠长、温暖的热水澡上。他能感觉到粘液开始风干了，离开它产生的源头之后，覆在他的皮肤上令他不禁战栗，他等不及要弄干净它们了。  
  
电梯门打开了，他突然对上了他继兄的脸。  
Cain不怀好意地一笑。  
  


**

  
  
Kurt Marko在Charles军校二年级的某一天来到了帝国学院。他是学院董事会举办的一场慈善活动的特邀嘉宾，但Charles当时并不知道这件事。  
  
他撞见继父的时候，是和Erik一起朝着两人共同的三级战术课走去的途中。这是一门没什么用处的选修课，因为他俩都并不需要--他们都足够聪明，可以凭借惊人的能力轻而易举地解决教授给他们的全部局势问题--但Charles喜欢这门课有两个原因。  
一，他和Erik一起上这门课。二，Erik和他一起上这门课。  
  
他正在向Erik描述他的二级太空生物学课程内容，这时候一个熟悉得可怕的声音阻拦了他的脚步。  
"好呀，Charles，我真惊讶你在学校里混了这么久。我还以为你已经被退学了呢。"  
  
Charles感觉脚底生了根，视线落在他的继父身上，全然失去了言语能力。他一年半以前滚来参军是有理由的，而每一条理由都跟Kurt及Cain Marko脱不了干系。  
他恍惚意识到Erik在审视着他和眼前这位穿着一丝不苟西装的男人，表情保持谨慎的难以阅读，正试图理清状况。Charles还没向Erik解释过自己的家庭情况。实际上，他本打算尽可能久地回避这个问题。或许永远不提。  
但，一如往常地，老天就是这么会捉弄人。  
  
"还是我错了，你就打算马上退学？"Kurt上下打量着他，好像Charles是一块他思考该不该买的生肉，或只是一项不会赚钱的投资。"我告诉你妈，我来这儿根本不会费神看你，因为我猜你早就滚了。"  
  
Charles的嘴巴发干。他有很多时间去想下一次见到Kurt Marko他会说什么，但当真正发生的时候--尤其是，在Erik的面前--他发觉自己之前绞尽脑汁想好的话语全都消失不见，自己仍然是张口结舌。  
"你默认了吗？"Kurt朝他逼近一步，仍然挑剔地打量着他，仿佛他是个大气观测仪而非自己的继子。"是什么，你挂科了吗？喝了太多酒？我敢肯定，就和你妈一样，我总是告诉她你永远不可能--"  
  
毫无预警地，Erik挥起胳膊一拳砸中了Kurt Marko的脸。  
  


**

  
  
"回你的飞船。告诉你的船长你们的检查结束了。"Erik对那个斯拉格星人说--在他看来完全就是一个败类渣滓--以冷酷的，不容置疑的语气。他刚才放在Charles肩上的手此刻已浸满黏液，被他紧紧握成拳垂在身侧，黑色的粘稠从他的指间溢出。  
那第一个斯拉格人，打喷嚏喷到Charles的那一个，眨了眨眼。"我们不能允许。"  
  
"我一点也不在乎。"Erik踏上了传送板。现在他们处于同一水平高度，他比斯拉格人要高，它们不得不仰视着他。"你们已经浪费了我足够的时间。如果斯拉格联盟还有异议，那么我相信地球帝国也十分乐意进入冲突协商阶段。"  
**冲突协商** 意味着开战。Erik都不需细数，单单第三地球舰队便超过斯拉格军队十倍有余。他本该一开始就让Veesic滚开的。  
  
他看得出斯拉格人也意识到了力量对比之悬殊，彼此交换了一个眼神。他们一定是很想找死，或是愚蠢地因为刚刚占得的星域而骄傲自满，因为第一个斯拉格人竟然斗胆开口，"我们不能允许你未经检查通过--"  
"我说得还不够清楚吗"Erik掏出了光束枪，在那个斯拉格星人来得及眨眼之前便对上了他的脸。如果Charles还在这里的话，他一定会告诉Erik他这么做太荒谬了，上帝啊，这样有点儿过头了，把枪收回腰里，拜托了，Erik。但Charles不在这儿，当他用那双大睁的、蓝色的眼眸仰视着Erik，而脸上沾满黑色粘液的时候，让Erik感觉自己一下子失控了，且不明白原因。"要么让我的首席工程师现在就送你们回去，要么把你们当做垃圾丢出去。我个人看不出什么区别，但你们感觉可就不同了，所以我建议你们谨慎选择。"  
  
斯拉格星人现在看上去没那么嚣张了，这非常令人满意。不管他们作何选择，Erik都想毫无犹豫地把他们轰飞，但或许他确实不该引战。  
尽管他真的，真的很想这么干。尤其是这种情况下。  
  
他将它们的沉默当成是回答。"Azazel。"  
"随时待命，长官。"  
Erik缓缓地在传送板上后退，手中的枪仍然指着斯拉格人的正脸。"把他们弄出我的船。"  
  
"是的长官。"首席工程师话语刚落，斯拉格人就开始变形，转变成旋转的粒子随后消失不见，只留下一滩粘稠的，黑暗的污迹。  
这时候Erik才第一次对着恶臭皱起鼻子。"Summers。"  
  
"长--长官。"  
Erik把枪插回腰间，它轻易地卡回了原处。"去找到其他新兵，让他们把这里清理干净。然后你自己也去洗个澡。"  
"是的长官。"Alex匆匆跑出了房间。  
  
"带我们回到原定轨迹，Howlett。"Erik开口，因为他猜Scott和Logan还在舰桥上看着这里的情况。"Raven会告诉你航线。"他们越快完成这个任务，就越好。  
"长官。我可以把引擎增加输出百分之三十，如果你打算在泰塔瑞姆基地停留的话。"Azazel似乎也在想同样的事情。增加输出可以提速，但也会更快耗尽核心能源。他们将不得不停下来更换，但泰塔瑞姆实际上与他们第三个跃迁点相距不远。  
Erik抑制住叹气的冲动。在这次小插曲之后，他最好去跟进一下并且撰写一份关于如何处理斯拉格人的调查报告，以防万一。"就这么做。我们在泰塔瑞姆停。"  
  
"这就去，长官。"Azazel离开了，回到底层的引擎室。  
Erik则又逗留了片刻。他意识到他的手仍然紧紧握成拳，于是他缓缓地张开手指，低头望着黑色的黏液。它已经开始变干了。  
  
他差一点就没把手覆在Charles的肩膀上。不是因为黏液。他只是不确信Charles是否欢迎他的碰触。  
他很高兴自己这么做了。  
  


**

  
  
Erik任由Charles将自己拖走，但依旧沉默地沉思。他不知道这穿着昂贵西装的男人是谁，说实话他也根本不在乎。不管是谁，胆敢那样看Charles，更别提那样对Charles说话，都不配得到Erik的一丁点儿关注。  
他仍然能描摹出Charles的脸庞。Charles，在大一结束之后已经成长进步了那么多、现在通常聪敏而冷静的Charles，当那个男人用言辞侮辱他的时候，再一次看上去茫然失措。要不是Charles拼命拉住了Erik的手腕直到指节发白，Erik就会转身再揍那混蛋几下。  
  
他意识到自己的愤怒几乎毫无理智。不是吗？那男人侮辱的对象并不是他。但侮辱的是Charles，而Charles算是Erik自从十岁以后在这星球上唯一在乎的生物。他的怒火完全合乎情理。  
  
等他俩到达校园另一头之后，Charles终于停了下来，猝然转过身让Erik猛地刹住脚步。"什么？"  
Charles审视着他，就像观察他在二级生物学课堂上的解剖样本。他蓝得耀眼的双眸十分专注，但也带着些许困惑。"你为什么那么做？"  
Erik耸耸肩。他还以为原因再明显不过。"他看上去是个混蛋。而且他自找的，Charles。"他转而凝视着Charles。"我不知道他是谁。这没关系。但他不该对你说那样的话。"  
  
Charles的脸微微红了，移开了视线。他似乎意识到自己几乎把Erik的血液循环都掐断了，立即松开了Erik的手腕。"呃。这个。我可以告诉你。我是说，他是谁。如果你想的话。我是说，假如你想知道。"  
"那取决于你，Charles。"Erik并不擅长这种事情。但跟Charles在一起，感觉就不同了。变得更加重要。就好像这真的关系重大似的。"你不需要告诉我所有事。我对他的为人已经有观念了。"  
  
Charles笑了。"是的，我猜也是。而且要改变你的观念可是难于登天，你这固执的坏蛋。"不过，现在他至少能笑出来了。"好吧，我猜战术课总归是泡汤了。我会告诉你Kurt的全部事情。反正你也大概能猜到。这能部分解释为什么我有时候这么 **讨厌** 。"  
  
Erik嗤了一声。如果他俩之间有人讨厌的话，也绝对不是Charles。不过Erik现在不愿纠正他，因为争论这一点就会偏离重心了。"战术课就是个笑话。而且你在那方面已经越来越好了。虽然很慢。"  
  
Charles微笑起来，温暖而灿烂。"谢谢你，我的朋友。"他在长椅上坐下，懒洋洋地摊开了四肢。"郑重声明，你知道吗，刚才那一拳真是太赞了。"他想起刚才的画面忍不住又开心地笑起来。"绝对精彩。"  
  
Erik走到长椅前坐下，挨着他的好友。尽管此时户外已经有些微冷，他仍然感到一丝温暖。  
他不知道这是为什么。  
  


**

  
  
"现在不是好时机，Cain。"Charles希望自己的语调冷若寒冰，不容置喙。  
"你他妈是怎么了，Charlie？"Cain居高临下地睥睨着他，眼中带着几乎不正常的兴味。  
"机密信息。"Charles冷淡地说。"别叫我Charlie。还有别挡路。请。"  
  
"别这副样子，"Cain再度坏笑着回答，"而且你永远是我的小Charlie呀。"  
"滚开，Cain。 **立刻离开** 。"  
"这样就对了。"但Cain并没有后退，反而向前一步，肥硕的身体完全堵上了电梯门。"不过，我想我呆这儿就挺好。上帝，你真臭。"  
  
"你想干什么？"Charles愤怒地打断他，失去了耐心。现在他皮肤上风干了的粘液如同硬壳一般，黏在他的头发里，这感觉几乎令他想要尖叫。  
"老爸告诉我我可能会在这艘船碰上你，"Cain说，并没有回答他的问题，"但谁能想到他们把我放到了你负责的船上。我不敢相信你现在是个指战员，"他厌弃地吐出这个词语。"他们是找不到人了还是怎么着？像你这样的混蛋都能招进来？"  
Charles不得不咬紧牙关阻止自己幼稚地反驳 **不是** 。"别挡我的路，Cain。我不会再问第二次。"  
  
"那个领航员就是几年前揍过爹地的那个人吗？"Cain没有理他，又上前逼近了一步。"是你男朋友？这就是你高升的原因吗？睡了对的人，然后他们就提拔了你因为他们害怕--"  
Charles扑向了他的继兄。如果他还有一丝理智尚存的话他都绝不会这么做，但此刻Cain令他气血攻心，Charles怒不可遏以至于急需揍点什么东西，最好是眼前这个混蛋，不管Cain的体型是他的几倍。他成功地打中了Cain的脸但Cain迅速从最初的惊愕中回过神来予以回击，结结实实的一拳把Charles打得喘不过气。  
  
这是个愚蠢的主意，Charles精神恍惚地心想，然后Cain用两只肥硕有力的大手掐住了Charles的脖子，猛地将他压到了身后的电梯壁上。  
  


**

  
  
Charles跟Erik讲了Kurt Marko，而Erik沉默地听，一次也没有插嘴。全程他几乎没怎么提Cain，只提到Kurt带了个儿子来他家，因为说老实话，此刻他真没有足够的力气来 **同时** 讨论这对恶魔父子。  
  
等Charles全部说完已经是晚餐时间了。没什么太多可说的，但还是花了一些时间。他生父的去世。他母亲的再婚。她逐渐开始酗酒。还有自始至终 **无动于衷** 的Kurt。  
"你一定以为我是个蠢货，"最后Charles说道，因为他已经知道了Erik的童年，那几乎就是个案例分析的范本。"对这样的一个家庭还牢骚满腹。"  
  
Erik沉默了一会儿，但随后缓缓地摇了摇头。"不，"他说，"我很高兴我揍了他。"  
Charles不禁大笑，能够再度笑出声感觉真好。"我无法形容那一拳到底有多么精彩。我还没缓过来呢。我要把那一刻存在我脑袋里，一遍又一遍地重放。"  
Erik再度摇摇头，但这一次他看上去主要是被逗乐了。  
  
"我是真心的，Erik。"Charles稍稍坐直了一点儿。自从他父亲过世之后，从未有人关心过他的感受，哪怕只有一点儿。除了Erik。这给了Charles一种不知如何定义的奇妙感受。"谢谢你。"  
  
Erik动了动，好像他因为这过分的关注不自在似的。"闭嘴，Charles，"他开口，但他的声音充满了无言的喜悦，"请我吃晚饭。"  
Charles灿烂一笑，蹦跳着站起身。"好主意，我都 **饿死了** 。你想去哪都行！"  
  
那晚等他回到自己的房间之后，Charles突然如梦初醒--他无可救药地爱上了自己最好的朋友。  
  


**

  
  
当Erik乘坐电梯上行回舰桥的途中，他仍然盯着手上干涸的黏液。他或许应该对Charles道歉。他一开始就不该允许斯拉格人上这艘飞船。  
电梯停下了，门轻声打开。  
"Raven，"他抬头瞥了一眼之后不满地说，"我想回舰桥，不是住宿舱。你--"  
  
他突然听见一道窒息的声音，随后是Cain Marko阴沉的笑声，Erik不假思索地踏出了电梯。另一架电梯门开着，Erik能看见的只有Cain Marko宽阔的后背。  
然后一只沾满粘液的腿蹬入了Erik的视线。在挣扎。  
  
Erik没有丝毫犹豫。他拔出光束枪，转动攻击等级，开了一枪。  
Marko像一袋石头一样轰然倒地，伴着一声巨响重重摔在地板上。Charles险些被他压倒，抵着电梯壁才稳住了脚步。他不住咳嗽喘息，有一会儿他俩只能无言地瞪着对方，脸上震惊的表情风云变幻。  
  
Erik把枪塞回腰间，跨过Marko用双手抓住Charles制服的前襟，轻柔地将他扶稳。"你还好吗？"  
Charles双眼大睁，仍然在剧烈喘息。"你刚才杀了我继兄？"  
Erik翻了个白眼。"我设置的是击昏。你 **还好** 吗，Charles？"  
  
Charles点头。"我没事，"他颤抖地说，"谢谢你。为了，呃，救我。"  
Erik许久一动不动。他就这样笼罩着Charles，相距只差毫厘。他的心脏砰砰直跳。当他看到Charles在Marko手中挣扎时，他感到了 **恐惧** 。Erik本不该拥有恐惧。他本该无所畏惧才是。  
  
"呃……Erik？"Charles迟疑地问。"你不介意我，嗯，现在去洗个澡吧？"  
Erik意识到自己的双手仍紧攥着Charles粘滑的外套，将这个小个子男人按在原地。他立刻放开手，后退一步，清了清喉咙。"不。请自便。"  
"谢谢你。"Charles迅速回答，然后绕过Marko，踏出电梯后朝走廊尽头走去。  
  
"谢谢你，Raven。"Erik恍惚地说，望着Charles离去，背影在拐角处消失。  
"不用谢，长官。"她轻声回答。  
"安排一支安保队。让他们把这东西--"他用靴子蹭了蹭Marko瘫软的躯体，"拖去关好。"  
"是的长官。"  
Erik一直等到自己听见Charles的房间门轻轻打开又关好的声音，然后转过身一拳砸上了墙壁。  
  


-Chapter4 End-

  
**Chapter 5: Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it**  
别告诉我你没有暗爽

  
  
  
他花了一整个小时奋力搓洗，才感觉自己稍微干净了一些。  
Charles走出狭窄淋浴间的时候已经筋疲力尽，感谢安抚人心的热水蒸汽，他体内的紧绷感终于被冲刷殆尽。瞥了一眼镜子，他发觉自己终于彻底洗净了黏液--甚至是缠在他头发里永远弄不干净的那些--但他的脖颈周围有一圈淤青。  
棒极了。现在大家都会盯着看且盘问不休了。就好像被斯拉格星人喷了一身鼻涕的故事被众人皆知还不够丢脸一样。  
  
他衣服才穿到一半，但当他走出浴室看见床的时候，什么也无法阻止他脸朝下颓然趴在床单上。他只想在这里躺到天长地久，谢了。作为大副，他拥有船上第二高级的房间，所以他会相当舒服。  
Charles正在神游自己是否可以永远不出房门，这时一道指示灯闪了一闪。  
  
"Charles。"  
"啊--Raven。"他惊叫一声，翻身平躺，"你--你来这干什么？你不能进入私人房间的。"  
"我暂时逾越了这一指令。"这AI听起来几乎有些洋洋得意。她选择自己的投影形象是某种一团触手的外星人。全息投影的触手缠结扭动看上去有点儿令人昏昏欲睡。  
好吧，至少她不是在取笑他，没扮成斯拉格人的样子。  
  
"是啊，指令不就是为了逾越的吗？"Charles咕哝一声，再次翻了个身，把脸埋在被子里面。  
"指挥官要我告诉你你不必执勤了。"  
"他就不能直接呼叫我吗？"Charles开玩笑地问，但他的心沉了下去。Erik或许根本不想见他。Charles自己都不想看见自己，所以Erik完全无可厚非。  
  
他就是个笑话。被斯拉格鼻涕喷了一身，接着又被他们应该护送的平民掐得半死？Charles想要哀鸣。或者直接化成渣算了。这跟Cain是他的继兄或者他们有家庭问题并无关系。毫无疑问是Charles先动手的。  
尽管先口出恶言的并不是他。  
  
他仍然能回忆起电梯里Erik专注凝视他的眼神。他的朋友就和往常一样面无表情，但他的神色里明显有着困惑。或许他是怀疑为什么自己竟然选了Charles作为他的大副吧。  
  
Charles有点想要窝到被子里去。他以为自己已经熬过了曾经的不安全感好几年了，但显然只需要Cain Marko一人之力便足以让一切噩梦重演。好吧。至少Cain肯定很高兴，他直到今天还在毁灭Charles的人生。  
"Charles。Charles。"  
"什么？"Charles猛然从沉思中惊醒。  
  
Raven在看着他。或他以为她在看。她的投影形象除了一团触手之外看不出什么东西。他应该认识这个种族，他发誓自己曾经见过。"刚才的两分半钟之内我一直在试图吸引你的注意。"  
"不好意思，Raven，什么事？"  
"指挥官还要求你休整之后向高级军官McCoy报告。"  
  
Charles想要争辩，但跟Raven抗议没有丝毫意义。在她看来，Erik就是宇宙的中心，他的命令就是最高指示。  
于是他只是叹了口气。"是的，好吧。谢谢你，Raven。"他突然想到了什么，有一点儿担心回答会是什么。"Erik对我的--对Cain做了什么？"  
"Cain Marko目前正被关押在A禁闭舱内。"Raven的画面闪了一闪。"他的生命体征显示他仍然在昏迷。"  
好吧，这挺好。至少Erik没把他丢出飞船。但……  
  
"上帝，真的吗？"Charles下意识地问。Erik说他只是击昏了Cain，而不是搞得他脑死亡。Charles猜测击昏应该有不同的程度等级吧。  
Raven没有回答。她肯定是没法回答。  
"好吧，那么，就这些吗？"  
"是的，Charles。"Raven或许也在揣度他（尽管他体内理智的部分试图提醒自己，AI并不能很好地判别个性，鉴于它们没有这种能力）。"我们目前回到了超空间内。等我们出去之后会在TEF泰塔瑞姆空间基地稍作停泊。"  
  
"好吧。"Charles说。"在那之前我会回舰桥上去。"  
"明白。"Raven的全息影像消失了。  
再度一人陷入深思，Charles在床上蜷成了一团。在他回归舰桥再度面对Erik之前，他需要点时间来好好想想。  
还有，哦 **上帝** ，还要面对Scott和Logan。  
  


**

  
  
"你他妈到底在看什么？"  
Scott从腿上的平板电脑中抬起眼睛，朝Logan一笑。"是录像。"  
Logan面无表情。"什么的录像，蠢货？"  
"还能是什么？操！当然是他妈的全过程录像！"他把平板塞进Logan手里，为了以防万一还朝领航员瞟了一眼。这位指挥官仍然郁郁不乐地盯着他缠着绷带的手，所以暂时安全。  
不过，谁他妈知道他手的伤是怎么来的。  
  
Logan接过平板，在播放Scott不断循环的五秒钟录像的时候保持着面无表情。Scott把这从Raven的缓存里提取了出来，因为该死的，他是技术官，知道该如何搞这类事情。他决定命名为，斯拉格鼻涕袭击；或者黏液淋浴。抑或是--  
"你想被灭吗？"Logan终于发问，把平板递交了回去。  
Scott伸手去接，但它还是掉在地上咔哒一声。Logan总是摔坏他的东西，烦人。"不是啊。但得了，你得承认这他妈太好笑了。"  
Logan发出一声不置可否的哼唧，嚼了嚼嘴里的雪茄，一边稍稍调整控制杆并且检查了几个读数。  
  
"我不是在笑Charles，"Scott低声说，偷偷摸摸又朝身后瞟了一眼。"我笑的是Alex，好吧？Charles只是恰好也在这视频里。"  
Logan龇牙一笑。他看上去像只该死的短吻鳄。"我想听你对指挥官也说这么一套。"  
"才不要，笨蛋。"Scott冷笑着说，把平板抢走了。等会他要把这视频转发给Alex的全部朋友。还有他朋友的朋友。以及朋友的朋友的表兄弟。  
不过他应该会把Charles打上马赛克。他可不想死。  
  
Logan嗤之以鼻。"我也是这么想的。"  
"你他妈哪知道怎么想。"Scott把声音压低了，因为见鬼，指挥官刚才终于动弹了一下，自从两小时前他手上裹着绷带回到舰桥以来的第一次。他是把斯拉格人揍出飞船了吗？老天啊，如果Scott因为Raven系统出毛病而错过了这一场面，他一定会气疯的。  
  
电梯门打开了，说到就到，Charles走了进来。这位大副看上去很冷静，但Scott是个混蛋，能够在一英里之外嗅出恐惧的味道--搞什么鬼，他脖子上的是淤青吗？Scott非常小心地不去朝领航员裹着绷带的手看一眼。  
尽管他突然，非常，非常想要去看一眼。Scott忍住了。还不想死呢。或者缺胳膊少腿。  
  
整个舰桥上的人都在观望，即便大多数人都在假装没有看，而Scott看着Charles镇定地走出电梯，挑起了下巴。这种时候Scott通常都想要朝他取笑两句--比如 **祝你健康** 什么的--但他敢打赌，谁先打破沉默提起这次意外事件，谁的脑袋就会被领航员扯下来。  
"长官。"Charles和Erik无比认真地凝视着对方的双眼，古怪的感觉就好像这宇宙中其他人全都不存在一样。Scott觉得Charles看上去似乎是有备而来，就好像又有一场见鬼的小演讲似的，但随后大副的视线落到指挥官的手上，他的决心完全动摇了。"你的手怎么了？"  
  
他听上去很担心。好像Erik的手得了癌症什么的，好像他的指节不止是被一些绷带包扎着那么简单。搞什么鬼。  
但至少这澄清了一件事--如果Charles刚才不知道Erik手的事情，这说明Erik的手并不是Charles脖颈上淤青的原因。Scott当然并不会怀疑Erik什么，但话说回来，谁他妈知道呢。他认识Erik挺久了，这男人的确让人捉摸不透。  
  
但是，总之，该死，现在Scott感觉有点 **负罪** 感了，因为自己竟然会猜疑Erik，因为 **这是Charles啊** 。Erik大概宁愿砍断自己的手都绝不会伤害自己的大副。因为他们对彼此深情得简直诡异，上帝啊。  
"没什么。"Erik僵硬地回答。哦，真棒，Scott心想，拜托学点撒谎的技能吧。  
  
而现在他俩又在凝视对方了。Scott感觉自己犹如打扰了他们，该死的，他才不想搀和这种麻烦事呢。  
Logan低声怒吼了几句让他赶紧准备好，Scott听不清他在说什么，但Logan就是个疯子，所以只好听他的。  
"好吧。"Charles终于发了话，见鬼，这谈话根本没有任何进展嘛。  
  
然后Raven出声拯救了他们，总算逃脱了炼狱。"接近下一个传送点。准备从超空间状态脱离。"  
"她不得不说准备，因为你，"Scott讽刺Logan，"因为谁知道接下来你会把我们搞成什么样。"  
"操你，"Logan轻松自然地回嘴，Scott不由得庆幸自己的生活实在是太直来直去了，比起大副和指挥官之间扑朔迷离的关系。  
  
飞船从曲速飞行脱离，Logan想必是真心要证明什么，因为他再一次顺利完成了全程，甚至一丝震动都没有。正常的宇宙回到了视野中，Scott检视起眼前屏幕呈现的多个数据。谢天谢地这一次他们似乎是几百万光年之内唯一的飞船，因为他可不确定要是再遇到不速之客的话他们还能不能顺利搞定。  
  
"距离泰塔瑞姆基地十五分钟，"他大声宣布，万一有人关心呢。  
"Cassidy，发一条信息，告诉他们我们要抵达了，需要安排一个停泊港。"领航员再次直视前方，而Charles则在舰桥另一头自己的位置上忙碌。  
"好的长官。"  
  
Scott检查了一下飞船上的时钟。鉴于他们在超时空进出以及过度使用的超光速，感觉离开蜂巢基地不过才四个小时，但根据Raven的记录，已经过去了十五小时，所以……  
"嘿，现在他妈的是凌晨，"他大声朝舰桥宣布，相对于他们比起蜂巢经过的时间，"我们得和夜班的那些混蛋打交道。"  
"Summers居然会算时间，"Logan说，"我真是惊讶。"  
  
"你们俩都闭嘴。"领航员在Scott开口抗议之前警告，这足以令两人都安静下来，不需要更多解释或者威胁。  
接下来的十多分钟相对寂静地度过了，Scott发觉自己开始好奇如果泰塔瑞姆全是像嘉利姆人一样的混蛋怎么办。或者，不，等等，雷迪姆星上还有一个混蛋需要一整个太阳系来塞下他的自高自大--  
"泰塔瑞姆收到了我们靠近的讯息，"Sean报告，"我们被安排在22T码头。"  
"带我们进去，Howlett。"领航员说，然后冷冷地补充一句，"如果你胆敢磕到侧边的话，我要你亲手把外壳上每一道擦痕都弄干净。"  
"就那一次，长官，"Logan大声说，基地进入了视野，" **就一次** 。"  
  
Scott嗤之以鼻。"一次就够了，混蛋。你直接让我们撞上了Stryker的飞船。故意的。"  
Logan笑得像个该死的疯子。"别告诉我你没有暗爽。 **长官** 。"  
领航员的脸庞依旧面无表情，但Scott用余光瞥到大副的脸，Charles的嘴角正在微微向上抽动。  
  
"Raven，开始准备系统清理，"领航员说，然后迟疑了一瞬才继续说下去，"他们会想要看看我们和斯拉格人的会面。"  
"明白，长官。"  
Scott看到Charles皱了皱眉。这一定会烂透了。  
"我能不能和你谈谈任务的事情，指挥官，在我们撰写报告之前。"Charles努力使出最自然的声音，这表示他说的都不是真心想讲的。  
"当然可以。"领航员回答，同样地语调自然，现在Scott的脑中开始警铃大作--撤退，撤退，快迅速撤离现场，否则他就会被卷入自己绝不想介入的 **大事件** 之中。  
  
Logan就像带他们离开超空间时一样完美无缺地降落到了停泊港--这混蛋不混蛋的时候还挺能驾驶的。"切换成自动驾驶，开启牵引光束，"他说，懒洋洋地把雪茄从嘴里抽出，等飞船稳稳挺好之后他继续，"好了，先生们。"  
"飞船安全，"Scott补充，输入最后一条指令，"已真空密封，氧气水平稳定。放下舷梯。Azazel已经关闭引擎，长官。"  
"让他去补充能源，"领航员下令，"我要飞船一小时后准备就绪。"  
  
"好的长官。"Scott把信息传达给Azazel,后者迅速发回了确认的回答。上帝，这家伙有时候比Raven还更像机器人。  
"开启休眠模式，"Raven说，"系统文档已准备好。"  
"谢谢你，Raven。"领航员站起身来，稍稍伸展了一下四肢。"所有人都离开舰桥。现在，解散。一小时后回来报道。"  
  
Scott毫不迟疑地从座位里站起。泰塔瑞姆很小，以空间基地的标准来说，但他绝对能找到点事情做的。  
他捕捉到Logan的视线，两人心照不宣地一笑。  
  


**

  
  
Charles等到大家都离开舰桥，仍然逗留在自己的座位上。Erik依然站在自己的座位前，背对着Charles，Charles不知自己的眼光该落往何处--Raven已进入休眠，主屏幕已经陷入一片黑暗。  
"Charles。"Erik一等到电梯门合上之后便开口。"你没去McCoy那里。"  
  
"没有。"他没必要撒谎。Charles喜欢Hank，但他不想回答任何Hank可能会询问的话题。"看上去没这必要。"  
Erik终于转过了身，Charles能够直视着他。Erik认真地望着他，Charles不止一次希望自己是个读心者。他看上去那么Erik,笔直挺拔的身躯穿着剪裁合身的完美制服，他严肃的目光坚定不移地锁定着Charles，他的脸庞被屏幕和电脑的微光点亮，恰好凸显出他颧骨美妙的阴影。Charles只能呆呆地回望，欣赏着他的挚友兼指挥官，带着理所应当的敬佩和不应该有的倾慕。  
  
"好吧。"Erik说，这就是Charles为什么爱他的理由，就算他长得没这么英俊也好：他爱Erik点到即止的方式，从不会逼问Charles过多的细节。Erik从不是盲目地全盘接受--他理智地明白什么时候该放手。  
在遇见Erik之前，Charles从未认识过这样的人。如果这还不能确切描述他的人生，他不知道什么才能算。  
  
"你想要谈谈？"Erik的问题惊醒了入神的Charles。他随意地抚摸着另一只覆着绷带的手，平时几乎不动如山的他显得有些焦躁不安。  
"呃，是的。Raven告诉我Cain还在禁闭舱内昏迷不醒。"Charles尴尬地说，因为没其他办法可以委婉。"那么等他，嗯，醒来之后我们要怎么办？"  
Erik仍旧无动于衷。"继续关在那里。"  
"他会气死的，你知道，"Charles无力地一笑，"而且我们真的不该这么做。"  
  
"那他就不该试图杀你。"Erik就事论事地说。  
"这个……"Charles轻笑一声。"的确是我先攻击他的。"  
Erik挑起了眉毛，但未予置评。"那你要我怎么做，Charles？他显然危害到我船员的安全。如果他不是平民的话，我早就送他上军事法庭了。至于现在，我恨不得把他丢在最近的什么卫星上。"最后一句话几乎是咬牙切齿说出来的。  
  
Charles惊愕地眨眼。"等他醒了，我去找他谈谈。我猜。"这是他能想到最好的处理方法，尽管他很想每时每刻都和继兄保持三个星系以外的距离。  
Erik继续注视了他一会儿，此刻换Charles坐立不安了。他无法判断Erik对他的想法，因为Erik的自控能力总是强得该死。"很好，"他最终开口，"我们会处理的。"  
因为Charles是个陷入爱河的傻瓜，他在Erik的"我们"之中还是感到了一丝温暖。  
  
"我们得报告与斯拉格人的冲突，"Erik说，微微皱眉转变了话题。"我怀疑他们什么也查不出来，但我们还是得依照军纪通报。"  
Charles点点头。"哦，我明白。当然。我们去搞完它吧。"  
  
Erik点头并抬手示意，于是Charles先往电梯走去，跟Erik肩并肩地站在轿厢里等待门关上，开始从舰桥下降。Charles在Erik身边感觉冷静多了。他的朋友没有摒弃他。他之前一直的担忧是多么愚蠢，根本没有必要。  
  
"我记得，"Erik安静地开口，在电梯的运转声音中显得几不可闻，而且他的视线仍然直瞪着前方，"我以前见过第一地球的海胆。就一次，在水族馆。"  
Charles也保持目视前方，但他难以抑制地露出一丝温柔的微笑，这一次，心中迸发的暖意似乎流淌过他的全身，在他的体内深深扎根。他急切地想要握住Erik没有受伤的那只手，但他用尽每一丝自控力抑制住了自己。  
  
"那真是太棒了，Erik，"他浅笑着说，希望自己的声音没有背叛自己，把心中快要满溢出来的爱意透露出来，"我敢打赌它们美极了。"  
"是的，"Erik轻声赞同。"它们很美。"  
  
电梯停下了，舱门打开，两人一同沿着长廊向泰塔瑞姆前进。  
那温暖的的感觉仍未离开Charles，而且他猜这感觉还会盘桓许久。  
  


-Chapter5 End-

  
**Chapter 6: That's the spirit, sir**  
这就对了，长官

  
  
Alex正要搬起下一箱货物时，领航员和指战员肩并肩地走过了飞船的通道，于是他赶紧立正敬礼。那两人快步经过，领航员带着帝王般的气势，而指战员面色沉静但威严不减。他们一同消失在最近的电梯里，进入了泰塔瑞姆基地。  
Alex和其他人一起松了口气，扛起货箱，因为沉重而不禁低哼一声。"嘿Armando。"  
  
"怎么了？"他的好友心不在焉地问。他扛了两箱东西，这个力气过人的家伙。  
"领航员为什么愿意他的船被命名为钢铁之心？"他们一起爬上旋梯，钻回了船舱里。  
"我不知道。"Armando回答。"这名字有什么问题？"  
"没什么，"Alex迅速回答，"只是听上去有点……"他欲言又止，不知该如何形容。"我也不知道。领航员感觉更像会选超新星或者黑洞这种名字的人。"  
  
"黑洞，Alex，你认真的？"Alex取笑他。"我才不想登上一艘叫黑洞的飞船呢。感觉就没啥好兆头。"  
"总之，你懂我的意思。"Alex咕哝，两人一起卸下货物然后回头继续搬下一批。"我就是觉得挺怪的。"  
Armando耸耸肩。"反正我不懂啦。"  
  
"我可以告诉你原因。"通讯官正倚在大型的货箱旁边，无意帮他们搬运小些的货物。Alex依稀记起曾在学校里见过他；Sean也就比他们高几届。  
"那，是为什么呢？"Armando出于礼貌发问。  
"这是领航员自己的船。"Sean站直了身子。"不是你们标准的军事舰艇，尽管外形看着像。当他获得军衔之后， **凯夫拉** 人将这艘船委派给了他。"  
  
Alex扬起了眉毛，而Armando也低声吹了个口哨。凯夫拉人是一个修建飞船的杰出种族，但他们的飞船价格不菲。Alex曾经登上过一艘凯夫拉人建造的船，仅有一次，而它不管是速度，设计，品质，还是所有的一切，都登峰造极。他好奇这艘船有什么特别之处，因为说实话它看上去与普通的第三地球舰队所属军舰没有什么两样。  
  
"而且你知道凯夫拉人的规矩，对吧？"Sean意有所指地问他们。  
Armando点点头。"当然。为了打造与你理想中丝毫不差的飞船，他们要收取一大笔钱，而且还拥有命名权。"  
"所以这艘船才叫钢铁之心。"Sean笑了。  
  
"我懂，但他们起任何名字都是有原因的。"Alex辩解。"他们为什么选择了钢铁之心？"  
Sean意味深长地看了他一眼。"你没见过领航员吗？"他大笑，好像这就已经是答案了。其实差不多如此。"那家伙根本就是钢铁，我发誓。这次任务正好容易，但上帝啊，你该看看打仗时他的样子。他有着一颗钢铁的心，还有与之相配的钢铁意志。"  
  


**

  
  
"Summers。"  
没反应。  
"Summers。"  
还是没有。  
  
"我真是受宠若惊，Summers，真心的，"Logan嘲弄地说，一边穿好上衣。"但你他妈该爬起来了。"  
Scott仍然瘫倒在地板上，他完全爽翻的表情通常会让Logan觉得不爽，但此刻却让Logan感到洋洋得意。"那真是史上最棒的主意。"  
Logan哼了一声。"你真是个贱人。"  
  
"操你，"Scott迷迷糊糊地说，完全出于条件反射。  
"我刚刚操过了，谢谢。"Logan把Scott揉成一团的裤子丢到他的脸上。"快动起来，Summers，我还有别的主意。"  
"你真他妈是个混蛋，"Soctt抱怨，但至少他开始动了。终于。做完爱之后这家伙就像只见鬼的树懒一样。  
  
"我的老天，快点。"Logan摸索着墙上的感应面板。他找到了，拨动开关打开房间里的灯。"快来看看这里的 **惊喜** 。"  
Scott被突然的光亮刺得睁不开眼，但至少他现在衣服穿好了一半。蠢货。"操你，下次你他妈提前--哦。他妈的等一下，那些东西我没看错吧？"  
  
Logan露齿一笑。"对，正是你所想的那些东西。"  
他从未见过Scott能如此迅雷不及掩耳地穿好衣服。

  
**

  
  
第一地球遭到袭击的那年，Erik十岁。  
他们看见了敌人的到来，从数光年之外就能看见。那时候地球帝国正处在和 **尼瑞利安** 联盟的拉锯战第三年--这战争一共持续了艰难的六年--从一开始，人们就预料到第一地球会不可避免地被卷入战火，因为它相对尼瑞利安领土是最近的。  
然而，要疏散一百三十亿人口实在是太难了。  
  
富人可以首先撤离，要么是乘私人飞船逃离，要么是为他们自己和家人付出价格最高昂的头等舱门票。Erik的父母并不贫穷，但也不富裕。他们只是普通的家庭。  
而普通的家庭显然不是优先撤离的对象。  
  
当他们被安排到的运输船终于到达时，尼瑞利安的攻击早已开始。白天在地面上看不见战斗的飞船，但夜晚倘若Erik眯起眼睛，他便能看到地球轨道上尼瑞利安和地球舰队恶战时发射出的红绿色激光。  
他记得当时自己曾在好奇，那些掉下来的飞船会怎么样。  
  
当他们带着少之又少的行李，排了一整夜和一早晨的长队之后，终于登上运输船时，他们在舷梯的门口被拦了下来。  
"这艘船满了，"一名军官挡住了他们的去路，"你们得等下一趟。"  
"一定是搞错了，"Erik的父亲开口，尽管他听上去冷静，Erik也能感觉出他是努力控制自己，"我们登记的就是这一艘。怎么可能满了呢？"  
军官耸了耸肩。他制服胸前的名牌显示他叫做M.Jordan。他看上去很累，Erik心想。大家都很累了。"我很抱歉。下一艘船下个星期就来。我们只能每周派一艘飞船，在尽量拖住尼瑞利安人的前提下。"  
"我理解，"Erik的父亲声音紧绷，"但是--"  
  
"你不能带上他吗？"Erik的母亲一直紧紧抓着Erik的肩膀，温暖而令人安心，但此刻她把他往前推了一点，恳求地盯着那位军官。"求你了。他只是个孩子，不会占多少地方的。"  
那人犹豫了一下。  
"求你了，"Erik的母亲抓的Erik肩膀都痛了。"他是个好孩子。我只想让他尽快平安。"  
  
军官瞥了四周一眼。自从他刚才宣布满员之后，其他人都散去了。他压低了嗓门。"我可以把他偷偷带进去，但我们得动作快一点。"  
"谢谢你。"Erik的母亲把Erik转了个身，然后紧紧地抱住了他。"我们一周后见，"她说，"要乖，听那些好心叔叔的话。等我们。"  
  
"为什么我不能和你们一起留在这里等？"Erik抱怨。"我不想一个人走。"  
"听你妈妈的话，Erik，"父亲拍了拍他的肩膀。"你最好现在就走。"  
"我们会去找你的，"他的母亲后退一步，微笑着抚过他的脸颊。"要听话，liebling。我们很快就能再见了。"  
"我们得走了，"军官轻声打断他们，但他的催促之意很明显。  
  
"妈妈，"Erik望着母亲的脸，突然感到一阵惊恐，"我不想去。"  
"这是场冒险，"她温柔地微笑，"一切都会没事的。"  
  
Erik仍然不情不愿，但那名军官轻轻拉住他的胳膊，将他带上了舷梯。Erik在往前走，但他无法将视线从他的双亲，他的母亲身上移开。她朝他挥着手，而舷梯开始上升，运输船的舱门合上了。  
  
这艘船成功避开了轨道上的鏖战，躲过了尼瑞利安敌舰，在第一地球舰队的保护下安全脱险。那名军官告诉Erik，他们在一路朝第三地球进发，旅程有一星期长，等到他们到那儿的时候他的父母应该刚好出发。  
  
六天之后，尼瑞利安星人派来了援军。他们毁灭了第一地球舰队，然后将射线对准了第一地球，无人生还。Erik为此愤怒了很久，很久。  
  


**

  
  
"挺顺利的，"一等到从指挥室出来踏上电梯，Charles就轻快地说，"而且比我预计的时间短。"  
"没人喜欢斯拉格人，"Erik干巴巴地说，"我有点惊讶他们为什么不以这次事件作为借口把他们全灭了。"  
Charles忍笑咬住了自己的下唇，Erik真心希望他别这么干。"他们是挺讨厌的，但我们不该消灭他们。"  
  
"我敢肯定，你是出于对星系基因多样性的考虑。"Erik冷冷地评价。  
Charles大笑出声，简直比咬嘴唇更让人受不了。"但说真的，我的朋友，因为--"  
"别说了，Charles。"Erik的语气没有丝毫不悦。他已经懂得该在Charles跃跃欲试的时候就阻止他，不然Charles可以说上几小时。"我已经听过你的长篇大论了。"实际上，是五次。有时候Erik不想打断他，只想看着他叽叽喳喳地谈论科学，基因，还有你没看出来吗，Erik，这真是神奇极了，我真希望你能和我一起去一次实验室让你好好看看。  
  
Charles笑了，"好吧，就饶你这一次，报答你给录像里的我打了马赛克。"  
他的语气非常温暖和充满喜爱，Erik不得不停顿一下才回答，"不是我。肯定是Raven干的。"  
  
"你的语气根本一点儿也不可信。"Charles自大地回答。Erik稍稍松了口气。 **Charles和自大简直天作之合** \--他自大的神态的如此轻松自然，一点不令人反感--Erik希望，自从Marko出现之后的那个胆怯、自卑的Charles终于消失了。  
  
Erik被电梯门打开的声响解救了，于是他直接踏入了基地的主甲板，知道Charles会紧随其后。周围现在很是安静，Erik记起Scott说现在是基地的夜晚时间。  
很好。可以少应付一些人。  
  
"离开之前我们还有半小时，"他权当是对Charles的回答。他没有刻意提高嗓门，但他的声音依然在广阔而空旷的主甲板层内回荡。墙壁和天花板是透明的，所以看上去他们宛如行走在群星之间。  
"是啊，"Charles赞同，"而且我们最好不要打扰Azazel补充引擎燃料，所以我们--"  
  
Erik一把抓住他的胳膊将他往后拉，正好及时避免他被撞扁，罪魁祸首是--  
Scott。  
还有Logan。  
以及他们偷来的 **Rogue** 。  
**为什么** ，Erik默念，为什么。  
  


**

  
  
Erik经年不息的愤怒，在他十八岁加入第三帝国舰队之后终于平息。  
事情就是那么顺其自然，他的怒火趋势他一路向前。第三帝国舰队是他的目标。如果他能达到军官头衔，如果他督促自己，摸爬滚打到最高位置，他便能去宇宙翱翔。他将能做到普通平民做不了的事情。  
他像其他新兵一样迅速加入了帝国学院，最初的两年毫无波澜的度过，他毫无悬念地成为了班级第一。他将会 **出人头地** ，他所有的教授都点头赞许他，而Erik心想，是的，我会。  
  
接着Charles Xavier就吐在了他的鞋子上。  
  
真是神奇，在将来的某一天Erik会回想起来，一个人优先考虑的事情竟能一夜之间改变。

  
**

  
  
当Erik及时把他拉开的时候，Charles惊叫着朝后踉跄了几步。要不是Erik一直拉着他，他肯定就一屁股摔在地板上了，Charles感激不尽。他站直了一点儿，大睁着眼睛望着甲板那头，到底是什么东西差点要了他的命。  
"那是--？"  
"Rogue。"Erik面无表情地确认。他望着Scott和Logan正驾着这艘小型的全地形适用科考车在甲板上飞来飞去，这通常是为了在未知星球上进行探索研究而适用的交通工具。  
  
"附带最新的幻影猫技术，"Charles说，看着他们直接穿过了该死的地板。他有点儿被他们飞驰的样子迷住了--哦天啊，他们现在在天花板上飞呢。它是透明的，所以看上去像是漂浮在空中似的。他们大声尖叫欢呼，竟没把整个银河系吵醒。  
"看来是这样，"Erik附和。  
"谁，"Charles说，"给了他们一台有幻影猫能力的Rogue?"  
"不管是谁，"Erik回答，"都死定了。"  
  
Scott和Logan--在Charles看来，似乎是Logan在驾驶，不幸中的万幸--顺着墙壁朝下飞驰，以一种很不应该的速度冲回了地面。他们就像是混乱本身，Charles心想，有点儿微微入神，混乱被植入了两个超大破坏体的里面。Rogue厚重的，高速驾驶的轮胎在各处都留下了辙痕，开始有橡胶烧焦的味道。  
  
"我们或许该走了，"Charles斗胆开口，看着Logan两人穿过了墙，鉴于幻影猫技术，他们畅通无阻地穿过了固体的墙面，然后又钻了回来。  
"我们应该丢下他们自己走。"  
"不，不，"Charles轻笑，"他们可是我们的人。"  
  
Logan在甲板中央来了个漂移，让Rogue高速旋转不休，而Scott则蹦出了他所知道的每一个惊叹词，就好像一阵脏话的旋风。Charles忍不住感到有些出神。就好像他和Erik在观赏着某种艺术一样。独特的那种。  
或者他们之间的独特关系。  
  
Erik轻叹一口气，从腰里拔出了光束枪。他微微分开双腿站好，闭上一只眼瞄准--Charles聚精会神地看着他，庆幸Erik没有注意到--然后开了一枪。  
Rogue的一侧前轮应声爆炸，Charles望着Scott和Logan从失控的车里飞到空中，哐地一声摔在几码之外的地上。两人仍然大声笑得像个疯子，歇斯底里的，Charles不禁会心一笑因为他们--  
  
Logan一把扯住了Scott的上衣前襟将他拽起身，粗暴地吻住了他，Charles感觉笑容僵在了自己脸上，突然清楚地意识到Erik还抓着他的胳膊，因为他突然 **也想要** 。  
  
Erik猝然松开了手，让Charles偷偷瞥他一眼时，发觉Erik正在刻意回避他的目光，望着其他地方把枪放回原位。他刚刚碰过Charles胳膊的地方烫得如同火烧。  
Erik似乎深吸了一口气，眼中闪过不明的神色，但他没有看Charles，而是望着Scott和Logan咳嗽了一声。  
  
Scott和Logan分开了，Charles甚至不敢多看他们一眼，因为此刻他们正朝对方笑得灿烂，虽然看上去疯疯癫癫，但他们在一起，什么都无所谓。  
"指挥官，"他俩爬起来立正之后，Logan吊儿郎当地说，"你好呀。"  
Scott还在笑个不停，因为忍笑而浑身发抖。  
"你们，"Erik冷冷地说，"在干什么。"  
"这个，"Logan回答，"是大事，长官。真的是大事。"  
  
"你差点撞到了大副。"  
"大副，"Logan朝Charles一笑，"抱歉，长官。"  
尽管心中忧郁，Charles还是忍不住笑了。"没造成伤害。"  
"这样就对了，长官。"  
"你们有没有好好想清楚，"Erik缓缓地问，"在做这事之前。"  
"也许没有，长官，"Logan毫无歉意，非常欢乐，"我猜这里的指挥官发现您打烂了他们一台Rogue之后会气死吧。"  
"说实话，"Scott笑着打断他，"他们搞不好会因为他制止了你而给他一枚勋章然后提拔他--"  
  
"够了，"Erik听上去想要长叹一口气，"把这清理干净。"他朝冒烟的Rogue点点头。"我们20分钟后离开。如果那时候你们还没回到舰桥上，我们就直接走。我不想再听见这件事。"然后他转身走开了。  
  
Charles望着他走远，感觉有点儿心灰意冷，虽然自己也不明白为什么。Erik又不是在生他的气，也许只是他以为一切都很顺利，回到了通常的轨道，但或许还有别的--  
他没让自己继续想下去，而是转身面向Logan和Scott。"好吧，先生们，"他开口，希望自己的声音显得轻松愉快，"我建议你们快点下手。我相信领航员说二十分钟后离开是认真的。"  
  
"恕我直言，长官，"Logan说着和Scott一起开始打扫起来，"我倒是建议 **你快点下手** 。"  
Charles没理他，因为他对此真的无话可说。  
"操，"当他离开的时候听见Scott说，"我觉得泰塔瑞姆是史上最棒的基地。"  
Charles心想，我的老天。

  
**

  
  
"飞船已准备出发，长官，"当他回到舰桥之后，Raven开口，"Azazel军官报告引擎状态良好。"  
"很好，"Erik回答，"开始行前检查。"  
"立刻，长官。"  
Erik可以杀了Logan和Scott，他真的可以，没人会想念他们。好吧，或许除了Charles，但Erik基本确信自己可以安慰他走出来。还好这里只是泰塔瑞姆，他疲倦地自我开导，不是里德或者尤利尼姆。接下来几次航行他们可以避开泰塔瑞姆就好。  
  
这想法几乎令他皱眉。他本该早已习惯Logan那一对的不要脸程度才对。他早有准备他们会恬不知耻地公开亲热，从未为此而感到狼狈。  
"检查完成，长官，"Raven在Charles从电梯走入舰桥之时宣布，"所有系统运作正常。"  
  
"待命。"Erik稳了稳心绪，望向他的大副。"我很抱歉。当时突然忍不了他们了。"  
Charles眨了眨眼，但随后他温柔地笑起来，令Erik心中一动。"说老实话，"他回答。"我也受不了。他们应该马上就清理完了。"  
"我不想知道他们打算如何处理掉那台Rogue。"Erik回答，试图轻松气氛。他似乎无法将视线从Charles的双眸移开。它们实在太蓝了。  
Charles轻笑着摇了摇头。"也许还是不要知道比较好。"  
Erik或许应该再说点什么。他应该说点什么。但他脑海一片空白。  
  
"Charles，"Raven打断了Erik不明就里的思绪，"Cain Marko的体征显示他就要苏醒了。我估测他将会在四分半钟之内完全醒来。"  
哦。Erik差点都把Marko忘了。  
现在棒极了。  
  
  


-Chapter6 End-

  
**Chapter 7: You're a bloody idiot**  
你是个该死的蠢货

  
  
Logan和Scott在回舰桥的路上撞见了Charles。Logan觉得大副看上去心事重重，这相当于一个大型霓虹灯的多国语言"警告"标志。Charles根本不是那种会有心事的人。至少Logan是这么想的，但话说回来，他又了解多少呢？说不定是指挥官又说了什么蠢话才把他愁成这个样子。  
真是活见鬼。  
  
"在找我们吗，长官？"总之他还是主动开口了。说不定可以刨根问底呢。  
Charles明显惊了一下，猝然抬起头。老天，他甚至都没注意到他们在面前，到底搞什么鬼。"并不是，"他承认，"但我很高兴你们回来了。领航员正准备出发。你们把一切都清理好没有？"  
"他们永远不会注意到我们搞坏了他们的东西，"Scott得意洋洋地说，"长官。"  
  
Charles闻言笑了。"我觉得那就很好。行了，你们最好快过去，防止指挥官决定把你们丢下。"  
"你呢，"Logan故作随意地问，"长官。"  
"我要下去看看我们的，呃，囚犯。"Charles看上去有些不自在，尽管他在努力掩饰。  
Logan眯起眼睛。"囚犯？"搞什么鬼，什么时候他们船上有了囚犯？毕竟，他自己早就不把自己当囚犯了，虽然跟Scott·欠操的·Summers待在同一艘船上真跟坐牢没什么两样，真他妈倒霉。  
  
"哦，对了，你不知道。"Charles故作轻松地说，但Logan觉得他看上去像是后悔提起了这个话题。应该撒谎的，笨蛋。"领航员不得不，呃，将我们的乘客暂时关押在监禁室里。"  
"Cain Marko？"Scott简直是个不过脑子的混蛋。"长官？"  
Logan继续眯着眼睛。Cain·犯贱的·Marko从一开始在基地里擅自闯入舰桥就不是个好东西，Logan总觉得那烂人有什么阴谋诡计。  
"是的，Cain，"Charles现在看上去简直想要溜走，"他危及到自身以及船员的安全，于是领航员不得不将他关押。"  
  
Logan望向大副脖颈上的淤青，明白了来龙去脉。  
搞。什么。鬼。  
Scott不解地皱眉，"这是什么时候--"  
Logan恨不得踩他一脚（说真的，他更想揍他的蛋）因为见鬼，他竟然还没反应过来？幸运的是，Raven的声音拯救了他们。  
  
"指挥官友好地建议你们去舰桥上，Howlett和Summers军官。"Logan不是AI个性编程的专家，但设计Raven的人显然让她具有了嘲讽的功能。  
要一个会嘲讽人的AI有什么好处哦，真是操蛋。  
  
"你们最好立刻过去，"Charles说，尽管他并无愤怒和责备之意，他的声音却变得冷淡了--他不愿意再继续这个话题。Charles总是开朗热情得要命，他不悦的情况Logan一只手就能数过来。  
是时候动身了。  
更别提Charles说得有理。在他们说话的同时领航员说不定已经在盘算他们的死法了，其痛苦程度随着Logan和Scott仍未出现的每一分钟而逐级递增。  
  
"是的长官，"Logan朝Charles一点头，随后拽着Scott的后领把他拖进了最近的电梯，防止这混蛋又冒出什么话来。  
但他还是出口抱怨，"搞什么，Logan，放开我，你这混蛋--"  
"快他妈闭嘴，Summers。"Logan说着把Scott塞进电梯，一拳捶下了楼层按钮，"再说一句话我就打爆你的蛋蛋。"  
"操你，"Scott还是开口了，因为他是个混蛋，一个蠢到不行的混蛋。  
Logan耸耸肩，把指节掰得咔咔作响。管他呢。反正他警告过了。  
  
当通往舰桥的电梯门打开时，Scott依然弯着腰在喊痛，尽管领航员朝他们瞟了一眼，Logan还是无法抹去脸上满足的笑容。  
这不是说他就忘记了Cain Marko和大副脖子上的淤青那码事。他会稍后处理，那时候再决定该如何应对。  
因为，Logan解释，说老实话，他是一个行动派，做出 **这种** 烂事的人可别妄想从他手中逃脱。  
  


**

  
  
Charles并不十分了解他的生父，部分原因是在他幼时父亲便在一次航天飞机事故中遇难--上帝，说真的，现在谁还用航天飞机啊--但主要是因为那男人一开始便不是个顾家的类型，几乎很少回家团聚。  
他对于自己的母亲也并不了解，但出于全然不同的原因。Brian Xavier忙于事业；Sharon Xavier则忙于永无休止的酗酒。他们的婚姻本可能会是幸福的，也许。  
  
Charles一路想着这些，缓缓朝着飞船底部的禁闭室走去。人们都给他让开路，因为他的军衔而立正敬礼，但他几乎没注意他们，沉浸在自己的思绪里。  
他又开始来老一套了：给自己心理分析，给自己下可悲的诊断，然后再也不想去思考这事。他知道这是个坏习惯，出于多年被亲身父母的无视，再加上专横的完美主义者Kurt及他的恶霸儿子Cain对他的虐待。  
  
他甚至不知道母亲是如何遇上Kurt Marko的，也不知道他为何想要娶她--不过Charles猜测这和Xavier的家族财产有关；Brian Xavier是个富有的男人，而那时候Kurt的企业才刚刚起步--但有一天Charles被召去母亲的房间（Charles回忆起来，那是个犹如瘟疫一般唯恐避之不及的地方）一开始他有点儿激动；也许她从仆人那里听说了他最近在学校里获得的全科A等成绩，终于想要好好祝贺他，花点儿时间来看看他，她的儿子。  
那是多么愚蠢，幼稚的奢望啊。  
  
事实上，他得到的却是：这位是你未来的继父，Charles，而这是你未来的哥哥，这不是很可爱嘛，你有同年龄的小伙伴可以一起玩了。实际上，你们俩为什么不出去玩呢，Kurt和我想单独待一会儿，真是个好孩子。  
当然了，Cain有力地证明了他跟可爱这个词根本搭不上边，两人一踏出房门，他就把Charles推下了楼梯。  
  
因为这个，Charles没有出现在任何一张婚纱照里。他双腿的石膏让无法穿上礼服，而Sharon坚称穿其他衣服就会毁坏照片的正式性。于是照片里只有微笑的Kurt，Sharon，和Cain。多么温馨的一家。  
现在想来无所谓了，但回溯当时，他的心很痛。  
  
Kurt则完全是另一种敌意了，直到如今Charles都想不明白自己到底对他做了什么才应得他那样的刻薄恶毒。其实这跟他做了什么或没做什么并无关系，总之Charles的一切都让继父完全看不上眼。这跟以前的待遇截然不同，毕竟他的生父母只是单纯无视他而已，Charles至今记忆犹新（太清晰了，虽然已过去了多年，想起来仍会紧张忧虑）地记得，他当时是多么努力地将自己逼到快要崩溃的极限，每天担忧Kurt会对这个怎么说，又会对那个怎么想。  
与此同时，Cain则永远是对的。  
  
压倒Charles的最后一根稻草出现在他的十八岁，那一天早晨九点过后他的母亲终于从宿醉中清醒了一点儿，对他说，Kurt和我一直在想，Charles，我们决定你从你父亲那继承的遗产应该和Cain评分，因为这才公平嘛，你当然会这样做的对不对。  
Charles告诉她，把他全部遗产都拿走吧，塞进Kurt Marko的喉咙里看他会不会噎死，然后收拾行装，当天就滚去了帝国学院，因为说真的，他除此之外没别的地方可去。  
  
而此刻他发觉自己站在TEF钢铁之心的最底层禁闭室外，他已是这艘飞船的副指挥官，而他最好的朋友则是指挥官，他爱着他的指挥官然而却不敢透露一个字，害怕失去他生命中第一样真实而可靠的东西。  
说真的，他的人生怎么 **这幅样子。**  
  
Charles深吸一口气，然后输入自己的权限密码，打开了房门。  
钢铁之心一共只有三个禁闭室，Cain就关在第一间里面。他倚着远端的墙坐在地上，双腿懒散地张开。Charles猜测要是有火的话他肯定还会抽烟--他看上去相当轻松自在。  
Charles行至封锁板前面，他和Cain隔着肉眼看不见但微微蜂鸣、充当隔离墙的引力场，无言地对视。  
  
"你是个该死的蠢货。"Charles终于开口，保持声音平稳。当他小的时候，一看到Cain就忍不住害怕，但现在看到他只令Charles感到愤怒。  
Cain嗤笑一声。"我不怕你，也不怕你的领航员。"  
"这是他的船，"Charles不带感情色彩地说，"你应当怕他。"  
  
Cain嗤之以鼻。"等我把这些都告诉Kurt。他会把你们都送上军事法庭--"  
"去啊，"Charles打断他，迅速地思考，因为只要能够保护Erik的事业他自己怎样都无所谓，"我倒希望你告诉他，让他知道是我们饶了你一命。"  
Cain突然站起来，距离监禁室的隔离场只差毫厘，居高临下地看着Charles。Charles想要躲开，但强迫自己岿然不动地立在原地。他等了一瞬，才抬起头望向自己的继兄。  
  
"怎么着，Charlie？"Cain的声音充满危险的柔软。"你滚去军校之后终于骨头硬了？"  
"差不多吧，"Charles淡淡地说。他很难不感到恐惧，但随着一分一秒的流逝，似乎变得越发容易。他能做到的。"你是要做一个得体的，自控的人类，还是要我一直把你关在这儿直到科瑞利亚？"  
Cain哼了一声。"让我出去，Charlie。我会听话的。"  
Charles下意识记起上一次Cain允诺会听话的时候。话说完不久之后Charles就被他脸朝下按在了花园池塘里。  
  
然而，Charles还是沉默地将手掌按在了封锁板上。设备扫描了他的掌纹，然后封锁力场无声地打开，牢房被开启了。  
Cain伸手的动作太过迅速，Charles下意识瑟缩了一下，准备好最坏的打算。Cain停下来露出坏笑，然后缓缓地将手搭在Charles的肩膀上。"为什么这么怕，Charlie？只是我而已。"  
落在肩上的手让Charles毛骨悚然，于是他甩开了它，有点儿怨恨自己为什么被吓到了。"别碰我。"  
  
"好吧，好吧，"Cain稍稍抬起手，不过仍然带着不怀好意的笑。"没必要这么冲嘛。老天，你 **真是变了** 。"  
"而你一点也没变。"Charles讽刺地说。他转身朝电梯走去。  
这混蛋轻笑出声，跟在后面，"知道吗，爹地真的不会相信我会到你的船上。指战员Charles."  
"我已经不在乎Kurt的想法了。"Charles平淡地说，电梯关上，开始上升。"我希望他不会相信你。那样的话我们就可以继续假装我不存在，就像以前那样。"  
  
Cain再度大笑。"不管信不信，Charlie。我 **真的** 很想你。"  
"噢，我信你，"Charles对他说，两人一同走上了某层较为冷清的甲板，"我猜你失去了最喜欢的拳击沙袋应该很伤心吧。"  
"整整一个星期我都是哭着睡着的。"Cain又露出坏笑，"但，看看现在的你。那时候的试炼一定有用的，是吧？你现在是个指战员了，看在老天的份上，你应该感谢--"  
  
Charles猛地转向他，一只手搭上了腰间的光束枪。他通常不喜欢配枪走来走去，但他的军衔和制服都要求他这么做。现在他无比庆幸。"你敢说完，Cain，我发誓，你敢讲完试试看。你和你父亲对我做过的事情，没有任何一件是值得感谢的。我当上指战员是靠我 **自己的** 能力，成为副指挥官是因为领航员他觉得我足够称职，而这也是因为我 **自己的** 能力，所以我不欠你任何东西。"  
  
"天哪，Charlie，"Cain猥琐地赔笑脸，"不如告诉我全部的感觉？这些年你都是用这故事混过来的？跟人说你在家里过的那么苦，却不提你自己只是个有钱的小鬼--"  
"那是事实，Cain，"Charles冷冷地打断他，"根本就不是故事。我收拾东西离开了家，你这自恋的混蛋，我没有回去是因为我不愿回去。我绝不会浪费时间抱怨像你这样的人。"他不耐烦地哼了一声，转过身继续走下去，因为他再也不想看继兄一眼。"为什么我们要护送你，话说回来？"他挖苦地说，"游船都报废了吗？"  
  
"你没看完整的任务描述吗？"Cain讽刺地说，跟在他身后，"你有幸护送我回科瑞利亚是因为我要代表老爸出访第三地球，完成一些大生意。至少，官方故事是这样的。"  
Charles停下脚步，慢慢转身，从Cain的语气里嗅到了异常。"那么非官方的故事是？"  
  
"你确定真想知道？"Cain狞笑，这该死的蠢货。"也许你应该完成官方任务就好，小指战员。"  
"你做了什么？"Charles问，他的心确凿无疑地沉了下去。"如果你让我们陷入麻烦，Cain--"  
  
"放松，Charlie，"Cain伸手屈尊降贵地拍了拍他的后背。"这事儿你不必担心。也许我们是有一些后门交易，也许会让一些人不太高兴，但他们是不会来找一艘军舰算账的，他们不敢。"  
"是啊， **你** 这么以为。"Charles几乎气得说不出话来。Cain会害死他们所有人。"你让我们蒙在鼓里，大家都只为简单的护送任务做准备，万一有人攻击--"  
"我说了，你不必担心，"Cain随便地说，"他们以为我还没离开第三地球呢。"  
  
"跟这没关系！"Charles推开他往回走。他得赶紧去舰桥报告给Erik，Cain是个该死的自私鬼--  
"天，Charlie，你真是个麻烦精，"他只来得及听到这一句，就失去了知觉。

  
**

  
  
Charles在学期开始前的一个月终于得以入学，但之后他的生活一落千丈。  
这是他人生中第一次不需要努力向别人证明自己--他的父亲，母亲，甚至是Kurt--这种突然的责任缺失感令Charles一下子沉沦下去，在他意识到原因之前就已经深陷。  
  
他吓坏了，因为他现在彻头彻尾一个人，被母亲抛弃，对于真实世界的生存经验知之甚少，而他对这一切问题的解决方式就是去泡吧厮混，浪费自己的人生。现在他拥有了自由，这是他从未有过的，终于离开了Kurt，Cain和他的母亲，根据他酗酒的程度估计会早死，但根本没人在乎他，所以什么都无所谓了。  
  
然后，在他正式上课的第一天，他的课听得一塌糊涂反正一开始他就没放在心上，他踉踉跄跄地从一家酒吧里走出来，吐到了Erik Lehnsherr的鞋子上，并因此被揍了一拳。  
  
第二天Charles给Erik买了新鞋子，请他吃午饭，作为对自己行为的道歉。Erik看着他的方式，真的把他看在眼里的那种方式，虽然是审视的目光却和Kurt大相径庭。Charles忍不住想要变得更好。为了Erik。  
因为，毕竟，他们现在是朋友了，Charles从未有过朋友，所以他想要留在Erik身边，不希望Erik也以为他是个失败者。

  
**

  
  
他们目前一切顺利，Erik心想，抑制住叹气的冲动，而且钢铁之心已经距离泰塔瑞姆越来越远，所以等到有人发现有台Rogue被毁的时候，他们已经早就远走高飞无处可循了。  
Scott和Logan在工作，但时不时相互偷笑几声，Erik开始觉得他们愚蠢的笑声让他紧绷的神经更加烦躁了。他们都是疯子。他们还活着而且正常工作，这真是个奇迹。  
  
Charles去和他继兄谈话之后还没回来，Erik感到毫无理由的坐立不安。要是听他的话，Charles根本不该去和那毫无价值的渣滓说话，但Charles似乎觉得那很重要。  
Erik真希望Charles不要一直觉得自己得向别人证明什么。  
  
他们已经在超空间进出了一次，回到了原本的航道，Erik再度打开地图，只为了让自己不再胡思乱想。"我们的下一个跃迁点还有多远，Raven？"  
"七亿四千六百七十万光年，长官，"AI立即回答，"下一次跃迁将会耗时最长，但等我们脱离超空间之后就离科瑞利亚星系很近了。"她说话的同时红色和蓝色的线条在星图上闪烁。  
Erik通常对任务没有特殊偏好，但这一次感觉有些漫长。"很好。保持航行稳定。"  
"是的长官。"  
  
"呃，长官？"Scott不知所措地开口，"我们有一个逃生舱自己发射出去了。"他打开指令窗口，让Erik看到小小的逃生舱从钢铁之心分离，飞进了茫茫太空。  
Erik挑起眉毛。"Raven？"  
"37号逃生舱的发射授权来自副指挥官Charles Xavier。"Raven报告。  
  
Charles？他在--  
Scott笑了。"不可能，你他妈以为Charles刚把他的继兄--"  
  
"长官，收到通讯信号，"Sean突然打断他们，从座椅上转过了身。他洒满雀斑的脸此刻面无血色犹如白纸。"编号是尼瑞利安星人。"  
Scott的笑声戛然而止。  
Erik如坠冰窖。  
  


-Chapter7 End-

  
**Chapter 8: See you for dinner**  
晚餐时候见

Charles苏醒过来的时候头痛欲裂，他呻吟一声，整个世界天旋地转失去了焦距，他试图搞清楚到底发生了什么，但短短的几分钟却仿佛过了几个小时。到底发生了什么？  
他面朝下瘫倒在冰冷的，坚硬的地板上，他费了一点力气才终于把头转到一边。这动作令他头晕目眩，颅内一阵强烈的刺痛让他不禁闷哼出声。他只得静止片刻，等待突然涌起的一股反胃感退去。

他为什么在地板上？他的头又为什么 **这么痛** ？上帝，那是血吗？他抬起一只颤抖的手抚上自己的后脑，指尖感到了潮湿和粘稠。哦天，他在流血，而且记不得原因。Charles再次试图挪动身体，却抑制不住口中细小而惊恐的呻吟，他刚刚用胳膊肘撑起身体，就随着一声痛呼再次摔在地上，周围的一切再次天旋地转。

别惊慌，他一边再度休整，一边告诉自己，别慌。我被人击中了头部。我或许有脑震荡。我必须想起来事情经过。我必须搞清楚这是哪儿。

反胃的感觉渐渐消逝了，但为了安全起见，Charles还是继续趴在地上，试图回想他记得的每一件事情。他的名字是Charles Francis Xavier。他的军衔是第三地球舰队的指战员，也是TEF钢铁之心战舰的副指挥官。领航员Erik Lehnsherr是他最好的朋友，很有魅力，也是Charles偷偷暗恋的对象--  
好了，打住。至少这说明他的长期记忆并未受损。这很好。

Charles这一次动得更加缓慢，小心翼翼地先将四肢收回，然后再试图坐起身。他记起来了，他们在某次任务的执行途中。是个护航任务。他们--又是一阵剧痛穿透他的脑袋，Charles咬紧牙关，但还是缓缓地坐直身体--在护送某个人回家。  
家。科瑞利亚。他们要去科瑞利亚。操，他们护送的人是Cain。

Charles低哼一声，微微前倾身子将前额靠在面前冰冷、光滑的墙壁上。他感到精疲力竭。他眼前的一切又开始旋转了，他努力搞清自己的方位，开始觉得有些挫败。他没时间耗下去了。他必须得警告--  
Erik。他必须得警告Erik。关于……什么事。不过，到底是什么，该死？

好吧，好吧。Charles迫使自己集中精力，尽管头痛欲裂。他们在护送Cain。而Cain是个该死的混蛋。这就对了；Cain之前被关在禁闭室里。Charles下去找他谈话，放他出去。他的确这么做了，对吧？是的。他记得自己放了Cain出去。然后他们走向--  
他好累。Charles感觉自己的身体在下沉，眼皮也变得沉重。但不行，不行，他不能睡；如果有脑震荡的情况下不能睡过去。因为这……不好。睡着。脑震荡。  
是吧？  
他的后脑勺真的非常，非常痛。

对了。他的思绪清明了一些，Charles再次抬起头，眨了眨眼。他的头疼，是因为他和Cain当时在走，接着Cain在他的身后--  
那个该死的贱人。  
Charles摸索自己的腰间。空了，枪不在。这样就说得通了，他推开Cain想要去警告Erik，这时候Cain抓住了他的光束枪。接着想必是用它砸向了Charles的后脑。  
他妈的蠢货，Charles迷迷糊糊地想，再次恍惚抬起手摸向自己的后脑勺，枪有击昏设定是有原因的，没必要拿枪托砸人脑袋。

见鬼。这说明Cain现在拿着Charles的枪在钢铁之心招摇过市，而且就在Charles人事不省的同时，Cain此刻可能溜到任何地方，这都是Charles的错，他太蠢了，愚蠢，愚蠢--  
不过，他现在到底在哪儿？他昏迷了这么久不该有人发现他了吗？把他交给Hank，他看上去可以搭把手，谢了？Charles鼓起勇气转过头，望向四周。这儿十分狭小。难道Cain把他塞进维修柜里了？把他丢进了垃圾槽？不，垃圾槽应该大一些。这是Charles的猜测啦，毕竟他可从来没有被扔进垃圾槽的亲身经验。

墙边有条长椅，上面有好几个座位。Charles眯着眼睛望向它们。它们都有着非常坚实的安全带。好奇怪。钢铁之心从来不会颠簸到需要这些东西的程度。Charles心想，除非是Logan从脱离超空间的时候准备一下子关闭引擎的情况。那种情况下Charles将十分乐意用这条长凳上全部的安全带绑好自己，谢了，因为他可不想再从舰桥的一头飞到另一头去。  
嗯唔。他在走神，不是吗？

Charles奋力站起来，扶着墙作为支撑。周遭的景物仍在微微旋转，但他站得越久，越感觉状态稳定。这很好。他的头仍在痛，但他感觉似乎减轻了一些。或许这只是他在自欺欺人而已。总之，等他向Erik报告完之后，他真的得去医务室一趟。Hank会很生气的。  
有扇窗。这很奇怪，维修柜会有舷窗吗？Charles知道这艘船的细节都是Erik设计的，但说真的，柜子里装舷窗？到底为什么要--  
Charles朝窗外眺望。目不转睛。

好吧，他心想，钢铁之心的确是个壮丽的景致。她是那么美丽，作为一艘飞船。尤其是在广袤无垠的宇宙背景中；群星在她身后交相辉映如同数百万小小的灯光。

但如果他能 **看到** 钢铁之心……  
噢。那该死的，见鬼的混蛋。  


  
**

"搞什么鬼？"Scott打破了沉默。打破沉默似乎是他的工作职责之一。他十分擅长这一点，全星系无人匹敌。但说真的，他这一次不是为了开口而开口，绝不是，他是真心想问， **搞什么鬼** ？"这里是地球帝国的领域！他们不能--他们不可能 **出现** 在这里。"  
"看上去，"领航员冷峻地说，"他们已经在了。"他瞪着主屏幕，这是Scott操蛋的一生中首次看见指挥官显得如此六神无主。

尼瑞利安战舰比钢铁之心的两倍还大，这实在太他妈不可理喻了，因为尼瑞利安人现在身处地球帝国领土的深处。Scott好奇这些混蛋能不能稍微低调点？也许弄点小的飞船？这艘船的一切都彰显着来者不善--它颜色漆黑，狭长的船体两侧是锋利的翼状结构，鳞茎状的头部一定就是舰桥的所在地。这些贱人让它暴露在外，不是吗？  
但Scott看过旧时战争的记录。尼瑞利安人的防线固若金汤，不容小觑。从未被攻破。

"这他妈是宣战，"Logan严肃地说。他飞快地咀嚼口中那该死的雪茄，所以Scott明白他很紧张。  
尼瑞利安之战持续了艰苦卓绝的六年，Scott依稀记得，战争结束的时候他才六七岁--他最深刻的记忆是第一地球陷落的那一天。说起这个，指挥官不就是从第一地球来的吗？见鬼。

地球帝国声称战争以胜利收场，但鬼才信，Scott在学校里的四级战术课可是把那报告研究得透彻，那样的结束顶多能被算成是僵局。他猜测尼瑞利安人只是耗尽了补给和支援，绝不是夹着尾巴灰溜溜逃跑的。两边在尼瑞利安人离去之前达成了某种风雨飘摇的共识--尼瑞利安飞船不得进入地球领域，而地球帝国飞船也不得进入尼瑞利安领域。那些混蛋彻底撤军，消失在银河系的另一头，从此销声匿迹。

显然，直至今日。我的老天，Scott竟身处一艘 **即将** 见证尼瑞利安人开战过程的飞船上。这样的先锋船通常都会被炸成齑粉，并在日后被人称为"战争的导火索。"  
操。他还不想死呢。  
见鬼，他的弟弟也在这船上。可恶的Alex总是搀和一些不该参与的破事。  
**见鬼。**

"他们在等待，长官，"Cassidy不安地说。他估计也不想死。  
"开启防护盾，Summers，"领航员冷冷地说，谢天谢地，他似乎终于从那种盯着屏幕的诡异状态中出来了，"全功率运转。尽可能谨慎地准备好武器。"  
"是的长官。"Scott感觉自己在他妈做梦。太不真实了。他们曾历经过一些冲突，但这次，是见鬼的尼瑞利安人。自从战争结束后没人跟尼瑞利安有过接触。十六年了吧？还是十七？现在没法算，上帝。"防护盾全功率开启。武器就位，长官。"

领航员已经站起身，高大而挺拔。Scott看见他朝着舰桥上紧绷严肃的众人扫视了一眼。"大家都冷静。Cassidy，接通他们，看看他们凭什么敢踏进地球帝国的领土。"  
"好的长官。"

主屏幕被切换到公开频道，他们成为了超过十五年以来第一批见到尼瑞利安星人的人类。  


  
**

Charles在长椅上颓然倒下。有张该死的长椅和一个舷窗，是因为他根本不在什么维修柜里，他在钢铁之心的某一个逃生舱里。  
被发射了的。  
Cain打昏了他，把他塞进逃生舱，然后发射了它。

Charles再度感到有些眩晕，不确定这是出于脑震荡，惊恐，还是愤怒。也许是三者的结合，主要是因为脑震荡，但熊熊的怒火也不容忽视。  
不，他不是生气。他是 **气炸了。  
**  
他简直气得说不出话来。"电脑，"他终于开口，"我们设定的目的地是哪里？"如果他运气好的话，Cain说不定是把他朝着最近的哪颗行星发射出去了。  
"我们已经抵达目的地，副指挥官，"一个冷酷的女性声音回答，和Raven完全不同。"系统开始关闭。再见。"

"什么？"Charles问，因为脑内的又一阵刺痛而不禁皱眉。他就被丢在了茫茫太空中？  
这样的话，为什么大家都没注意到钢铁之心刚刚自行发射了一个逃生舱？Scott大概又跟往常一样没有专心--

一道暗影遮住了逃生舱。片刻之后，整个船舱开始震动，好像被截停似的。  
**现在** 又是哪一出？  
Charles颤抖地站起身，紧靠在狭小的舷窗。情况不妙，角度完全不对，他看不清上方的到底是什么东西。他仍能透过窗看见钢铁之心，并惊讶地发觉她缓缓减速，几乎停住了。Charles感觉到逃生舱正被向上拉扯。很可能是牵引光束。这意味着在他和他小逃生舱头顶的那东西--或者人--正是令Erik停下飞船的原因。  
Charles希望他们是友好的。

逃生舱再次震颤了一下，Charles险些站立不稳。他被带进了一艘飞船；他能看见铁灰色的舱门在他的窗外大开。黑色的。他不认识任何有黑色飞船的人。黑色感觉不适合做飞船。很难在漆黑的夜空中辨别出来。  
但他曾经听过，很久很久以前，关于黑船的故事……

又是一阵剧痛穿透他的脑袋，Charles强忍住痛苦呻吟的冲动。操蛋的Cain。  
砰得一声巨响，船舱微微抖动，Charles只能猜测自己被完全拖入了这艘飞船当中。他突然有些紧张。他不知道他们是什么人，什么东西。他下意识摸向腰带，但哦，对了--Cain夺走了他的枪。  
Charles突然清醒地意识到，他现在手无寸铁。

噪杂的声音使他一惊，Charles后退了几步抵在墙壁上，看着逃生舱门轻声打开。有两个本可能是来救他的家伙堵在门口，Charles只能张口结舌地望着他们。  
他们高而瘦，有着恶心的绿皮肤和球茎状的头部。他们的眼睛硕大，是两潭黑魆魆的池子，Charles几乎能从中看到自己的倒影；他们的嘴边围绕着一团短短的触须，正在不断扭动。他们都用武器指着他--巨大的，凶神恶煞的光束枪，直接对准他的脸。

Cain没有把Charles丢在太空中。Cain直接把他交到了尼瑞利安人手里。  


  
**

Erik很冷静。非常，非常冷静。  
毕竟，他只是望着一个曾经摧毁了他的家乡，杀死他父母的种族。但他的船员需要他保持冷静。镇定。无所畏惧。

Scott和Logan安静得不寻常，一动不动地坐在位置上盯着主屏幕。所以这样才能让他俩闭嘴。其他舰桥工作人员也是一片死寂。Erik确信他们也都想起了关于尼瑞利安人的一切。比如尼瑞利安人总是先开火再问问题。比如尼瑞利安人几乎无法沟通协商。比如他们是冷血地屠杀三十亿人的凶手--

Erik缓缓地深吸一口气。他强忍住想要回头瞥向电梯口的冲动。Charles在哪里？他从未承认过，但他真的需要他的副手此刻陪在他身边，且不仅仅是出于规章。 **快点来，Charles。**  
"你好，指挥官。"这尼瑞利安人的声音因为嘴周恶心飘扬的触须而有些听不清，但至少他讲的是Erik可以轻易听懂的通用语。"我是42上校。"  
"我是领航员Erik Lehnsherr，"Erik平稳地回答，"而你距离尼瑞利安领土太远了，上校。请陈述你打破地球-尼瑞利安条约的理由。"

"Cain Marko在你的飞船上吗？"上校没有回答，反而问了个令Erik措手不及的问题。  
"什么？"他情不自禁地说出口，思维在飞速运转。Marko？在所有人当中，他们为什么特意找--  
"Marko工业的Cain Marko？"42上校的声音几乎有些兴致缺缺。"我们听闻他目前正在TEF钢铁之心舰上，就是你的船，领航员，不是吗？"

"如果他在呢？"Erik沉着地说，仔细研究着这尼瑞利安人。  
"我们希望你传话，告诉他我们的交易已经完成，"上校说，"而我们的酬劳也已收到。"  
" **操** ，"Scott倒吸一口冷气。  
Erik没有理他。他忙于分析背后的深意，这一切都太惊人了。Marko工业在和尼瑞利安人做生意？他和他的船员刚才被卷入了全然不属他们负责的事件中。这实在错得离谱，Erik甚至不知该从哪算起。

**到底Charles去哪里了？**

"酬劳？"Erik才想起来问。等他逮住Marko之后……  
"是的。抱歉，领航员，"42上校的语调与其说是道歉还不如说是嘲讽，"我们有权扣押你的逃生舱。没理由交还给你。"  
"我的逃生舱，"Erik的声音在他自己耳中都显得陌生而冷淡。然而他的心脏跳动得是如此剧烈，简直能让全舰桥的人都听见。  
42上校轻笑出声，传出诡异的回响，朝着身后正向Erik的屏幕缓缓打开的大门一点头。"是的，领航员。你的逃生舱。"

Erik感觉整个钢铁之心都从脚下坍塌了，让他坠入无底深渊；他上前一步，用力抓紧了Logan的椅背，只为了握住些什么。而Scott和Logan惊喘着爆出一串咒骂，响彻舰桥。因为Charles被两个高大的尼瑞利安人夹着拖上了舰桥，两把光束枪抵在他的喉咙口。  
"Charles。"Erik艰难地出声。他不--他不能--他 **到底** 该怎么办？

"你好Erik。"Charles看上去颤抖且苍白，但他努力在那两个外星人中间站得笔直。"今天真是变得越来越糟了，对吧？"  
"Charles，"Erik全然失措地重复，这不可能，他怎么可能让这种事情发生，"我--"

"晚餐时候见，好吗？"Charles虚弱地微笑起来，轻轻偏过头避开左手边尼瑞利安人蹭到他脸颊的触须。"还有别--别迟到了。"说到最后他终于还是忍不住声音发颤，这令Erik想要狂叫。  
但Erik强迫自己深吸了一口气。不仅仅是他的船员需要他冷静， **Charles** 也需要他保持冷静。镇定。无所畏惧。为了Charles，Erik愿意不顾一切。他 **将会** 不顾一切。"我晚餐从不会迟到。"  
Charles努力又挤出一丝笑容。Erik无法移开视线。"真好。"

"我们将会回到尼瑞利安领土，"42上校说，Erik几乎把这外星人忘了，因为他的整个世界都只剩下了Charles，"不必担心，领航员。再见。"  
Erik好不容易才将目光从Charles身上移开，转而注视着这个尼瑞利安人，"我不能允许你在公然破坏地球-尼瑞利安条约多项规定之后回尼瑞利安--"  
42上校轻蔑一笑，这动作使得他的触须怪诞地展开了。"后会无期，领航员。"

通讯被猝然切断了。主屏幕切换到了尼瑞利安星舰的景象，就在这时它跳入了超空间状态，从他们眼前消失了。  
尼瑞利安人走了。  
带走了Charles。

"我操！"Scott大吼着一拳砸向他的控制板。  
**CharlesCharlesCharlesCharlesCharles。** Erik想要大开杀戒。"Raven，"他开口，仍然死一般冷静，"封锁全舰。除我本人之外不得逾越。"  
"是长官。"Raven回答，而Scott和Logan站了起来。"封锁完成。所有通行指令需要经过指挥官批准。"

Erik已经转过身朝电梯走去，感觉到Scott和Logan紧随其后。如果他们想来也可以，他真的不在乎。"很好。"电梯门打开了，他走了进去。"定位Cain Marko。"  
"立刻，长官。"

等Erik抓到Marko的一瞬间，他一定要杀了他。

-Chapter8 End-

本章注释：  
尼瑞利安的军衔来自Yeerk的等级设定，Sub-Visser相当于人类的上校，数字越小的级别越低。升职的时候可以越级，比如直接从Sub-Visser 10升至Sub-Visser 5，甚至直接升入Visser（总督）级别。Esplin 9466和Taylor都曾是著名的Sub-Visser.

  
**Chapter 9: We're on the same team**  
我们是一伙的

Marko藏在Magneto那里。

操蛋得理所当然，Logan嫌恶地心想，这见鬼的懦夫大概以为自己可以乘Magneto逃之夭夭吧。真他妈不走运啊，这个杂种；Magneto或许看上去是艘平平无奇的飞船，但实际上它却是整个星系里最为顶尖的大气巡航舰。

据Charles所说，为指挥官建造钢铁之心的那帮凯夫拉人把Magneto当做附带赠品，因为他们实在他喜欢他了。Logan觉得Charles跟往常一样在扯蛋，可活见鬼，说不定指挥官有时候真的能讨人喜欢。总之，Magneto是台精密至极的仪器--按照Charles的形容，它能够倚靠星球的电磁场悬浮在空中--Logan总想去摸一摸那玩意，但这简直是做梦，因为指挥官禁止让Logan或Scott靠近它十码以内。  
真是莫名其妙。Logan只会把它的外壳擦坏一点点而已。大概吧。鉴于它现有的超赞外漆，擦伤一点也无伤大雅。

不过，一想到Charles，哪怕只是思绪稍稍和他沾边，Logan还是不禁与Scott对视了一眼。他们在领航员的两侧，跟着他一路来到最底层甲板Magneto的所在地。领航员他--Erik，该死的，他当然还是指挥官，但此刻他只是Erik--自从和Raven确认了Marko在Magneto那里便一言未发，他的表情也纹丝不动：完全看不出情绪，但双眼却比液氮更加寒冷。

就连欠操的Scott都闭紧了嘴巴，没有一个人出声。  
他们 **不需要** 。

Raven尽忠职守地将钢铁之心全面封锁，所有的舱门和防爆墙都紧闭，但Erik都不用开口让她给他们开路；当他们靠近的时候，所有的门和屏障都自动开启或者升起，在他们通过之后又重新封上。途中他们遇到了几个船员，但一看Erik的表情--还有Logan和Scott的怒目而视--他们全都迅速立正给他们让开路，而且幸运的是没人傻到开口问他们缘由。  
然后他们到达了底舱。Marko就在Magneto的舱口旁边。

"嘿，"Scott的声音把Marko吓了一大跳，"贱人。"  
"你他妈在这搞什么？"Logan平淡地问，三人朝着Marko逼近--Erik的步伐完全没有减缓。Marko完全转过身面向他们，Logan一生中从未如此想要杀了什么人，就连对Scott的感觉也根本比不上。

Marko阴险一笑。 **去他妈的** 。"你好领航员，"他举起一把光束枪对准Erik的胸口。Charles的枪。"我猜你有些话要问我。"  


  
**

Charles脑海中的浓雾开始逐渐散去，但他仍然感觉有些晕眩，因为他的后脑勺仍在缓缓渗出鲜血。  
或者他是出于强烈的惊恐而感到呼吸急促。

刚才他透过尼瑞利安的主屏幕望着Erik，费尽全身力气才没让自己做出什么尴尬的事情，比如彻底崩溃、跪地求饶，或者更糟，脱口而出他对于Erik每一丝孤立无援的感情，自从他意识到， **见鬼，他爱上了他最好的朋友** 那一天起。  
Erik一直望着他，能够看出在微微颤抖，Charles从未见过他的好友脸上出现这种表情，他不知道那是什么意思，而且甚至没有机会说再见。

42上校从如今只是一片惨白超空间景象的主屏幕转过头来，Charles感觉自己犹如一只被展览的昆虫标本。"如果刚才我交谈的对象是领航员，你一定是指战员了。"  
Charles一言不发，主要是因为他仍然不明白到底发生了什么。  
上校摇了摇头，令嘴边的触须微微摇晃。"我不管你是不是乐意主动回答问题，人类。要么你主动回答，要么等我们逼你招供。"

"我是指战员。"Charles回答。这位上校说的"招供"听上去会很痛苦，目前还不需要走到那一步；对于Charles这样的军衔而言，原本应该完全不会有刑讯逼供这样的事情才对。  
尼瑞利安人哼了一声。一定是某种叹息的意思。"我们本来更想要个领航员，但指战员也凑合。我相信你也够用了。把他带走。"

"什么够用？"Charles问，但身边的两个尼瑞利安人抓住他的手臂，开始将他拖走了。  
42上校没有回答他，Charles就被拖离了舰桥，但没关系，因为他的头脑已经彻底清醒，并且做出了一个决定--他要尽快离开这里。  


  
**

Erik停了下来，但是迫不得已的。有把枪正指着他的胸口，他体内所剩无几的理智告诉他，技术层面上讲，Marko现在占上风。  
理智。他此刻根本无暇顾及理智，因为Charles，Charles他--

"没错，我们是要问你一些问题，伙计，"Logan自然地说，他和Scott开始缓缓地从Erik两侧散开，"不如从， **你他妈以为** 你是谁开始？"  
"我以为答案显而易见，军官，"Marko懒散地一笑，但目光继续在Scott，Erik和Logan三人之间扫视，"我是Marko工业的Cain Marko。"  
Scott爆发出一阵狂笑，令人毛骨悚然的程度足以分散Marko的注意力。他望向这位技术官，手中的枪稍微晃动了一下。"答错，"Scott又笑了一声说，他眼中的光几乎像个彻头彻尾的疯子，"你是个死人。"然后他扑了上去。

Marko大叫一声把枪指向他，但Logan已经从另一头冲上前去，Erik看着他的两位副手--不，他意识到，此时此刻，他们不仅仅是他的下属，他们是朋友，Charles的朋友--抓住了Marko并且齐心协力从试图夺下配枪。混战没有持续太久，充满了喘息、低吼和恶毒的咒骂，转眼间Scott和Logan就放开了Marko，Scott带着狂热的笑抓住了光束枪，而Logan擦了擦嘴巴。  
"他妈的生日快乐，"他开口，"长官。"

他的生日还有几个月但这不是重点，Erik于是朝他俩点了点头，上前一步抓住Marko的前襟，一拳揍上这奸诈小人的脸。伴着咔哒一声，Marko被打得头朝后仰--很好，Erik凶狠地想，打断了什么东西--之后的事情Erik就不太记得了，有点像是进入超空间之后的苍白一片，因为他记得的只是他的拳头如暴雨一般落在Marko身上的每一处，Marko尖叫挣扎着回击但Erik处于上风而且毫无停手之意，因为即便是他父母去世之时他都未曾感觉 **如此狂怒** \--

有人从后面抱住了他，把他往旁边拖开，口中说着，"冷静点，长官，你已经表达得很清楚了--顺带一提，右勾拳真是漂亮，一等一的--但你最好给他留口气儿让我们问话，乖就是这样--"Erik过了好一会儿才反应过来是Logan在架着他；尽管要矮一些，他的力量却很大，Erik只能瞪着Marko血迹斑斑的脸，浑身散发出暴怒的气场，因为他还没有揍完，不过Logan说的有理。

Erik甩开了Logan，Logan主动松手，让Erik气息不稳地后退了几步。他的双手现在都在痛，尤其是之前因为砸墙而受伤的手痛得厉害，但Erik根本不在意。  
Charles成为了 **战俘** \--对，战争，这除了战争还能算什么？尼瑞利安人进入地球帝国领域，而Marko工业，银河系这段最大型的支柱企业之一，却在和他们做肮脏的交易。Charles成为了战俘，而这全都是Cain Marko的错。

"所以，"Logan开口，仍然冷静随意地嚼着雪茄，朝Marko瘫倒的身躯上前一步，"你不如告诉我们你他妈为什么要出卖自己的兄弟？你的计划是什么，蠢货？"Erik庆幸有Logan负责问话，因为他不确定自己能否忍住望着Marko而不把他撕成碎片。  
Marko喘着气笑出声，"现在也没所谓了，太迟--"  
Logan一脚踩上了他的胸口，用力压了下去，让Marko发出呼哧呼哧的声音。"告诉我。"

"不是针对他个人，"Marko咳嗽着回答，"本来应该是你。"他朝Erik点头示意，而Erik感觉浑身一僵。  
"你他妈说什么？"Logan问，但他也同样僵住了。  
"他们想要一个高级军官，"Marko说，竟然还耸了耸肩，"非常了解军队内部运作机制的人。数目。军衔。代码之类。领航员是最理想的选择，"他恬不知耻地笑了，满脸鲜血。"但指战员也能用，正好Charlie出现在我眼前。轻而易举。"

Erik怒火攻心地逼近一步，但Scott眼疾手快地拉住了他的胳膊，再度发出一声无所畏惧的大笑，"请让我来，长官，"接着举起Charles的光束枪，朝Marko的一条腿发射。  
Marko被击中发出一阵惨叫，尽管Erik看出Scott其实只使用了中等程度的击昏设定，但在如此近距离下造成的皮肤神经损伤也够他受的了。Erik十分满意地看到Logan用靴子又踩了Marko一脚，令Marko痛苦地扭动起来。

"听上去他们在计划该死的袭击，"Logan低吼，"而且Marko工业还在帮他们。"他收回腿，踹了Marko的肋骨一脚。"你他妈到底在图什么，嗯哼？出卖自己的 **种族** ？你到底是哪种--变态的--操蛋--杂种--"每说一个词都再踢一脚。  
Erik推开了Scott握住他胳膊的手，现在轮到他把Logan往回拖，把他送回Scott身边后，Erik自己弯下腰用双手攥住Marko，将他从地上拖起来压在Magneto的外壁上，让他无处可逃，脑袋抵在金属上动弹不得。Marko虚弱地挣扎；他现在想必伤得不轻，但还不够。

"射他另一条腿，Summers，"Erik冷冷地说。  
Scott正一手扶着Logan的肩膀，但他再次笑出了声。他真的听起来挺疯的。"这他妈是我的荣幸，长官。"他用另一只手举起枪，朝着Marko的另一条腿射出一束激光。

Marko再次嚎叫起来，在Erik的手中挣扎扭动，但Erik不为所动地压住他。这个男人本打算出卖他的船员。这个男人出卖了Charles。Cain Marko在Erik眼中的地位已经低到不能再低；他就是整个星系中的渣滓。

Erik仍旧怒不可遏，愤怒伴着他的每一次心跳流淌在他的血液中，但他开始逐渐意识到，Marko在各种层面上都无法与他抗衡。Erik的怒火真实而显著，但在更深处，他冷静一些的、更加沉稳的部分开始复苏，使他缜密思考起来，就像他十八岁那天决定加入星球舰队时那样。  
他的愤怒不会给他任何帮助。尽管他很想把Cain Marko按在Magneto上揍得尸骨无存，Charles也不会因此回来。

Erik **可以** 带Charles回来。Erik **定会** 带Charles回来。  
Erik再一次挥拳击中Marko的脸，力道足以使这渣滓再断几根骨头。他放手任Marko瘫倒在地上，接着后退了一步。

"Raven，"他开口，"设置新航线。"  
"好的长官。"Raven冷静地说，她的声音在机舱里回响。"设定的目的地是？"  
Erik回头望了一眼Scott和Logan。Scott龇牙笑着，而Logan朝他肯定地点点头。他们和他一起。

Erik将视线移回一滩烂泥的Marko身上。他们还远远没完，但之后再算账。Charles比这更重要。"尼瑞利安。"  


  
**

Charles没有在自欺欺人。他是个人质，而且几乎没有被解救的可能。军队不可能为了一个人而攻击尼瑞利安，而务实遵纪的Erik也不会来救他--Charles为此深感安慰，因为他不想Erik或者其他人因他而涉险。  
想到Erik令他--不，不，专心点。

这是他的命运，尽管烂得一塌糊涂，它还是完全掌握在他自己手中。  
或者至少，等他从这两个拖着他走过通道的蠢货手中逃脱之后。

尼瑞利安人很高，被夹在这两人中间Charles感到自己的身高劣势比以往更明显，不过这一次他似乎可以利用这一点。他们仍然用枪指着他，但除此之外，他们并没有将他五花大绑，这样很好。  
Charles迅速朝身后瞟了一眼。走廊是空的。没别人。完美。

他低下身子，一脚踹上了左边那个尼瑞利安人的膝盖。又高又瘦的体型意味着他们的四肢孱弱。这个外星人踉跄了一下，Charles趁其不备将他踢翻，等离子枪砰地一声摔在了地上。  
Charles向前一扑，落在枪的上方，用双手抓紧它之后回身击中了另一个尼瑞利安人，后座力让他朝后踉跄了一步，而他击中的目标炸成了一滩黏糊糊的内脏。Charles干呕起来，但迅速朝着第一个仍在挣扎起身的尼瑞利安人开了一枪，它也被炸成了碎片。

Charles喘着粗气躺平了片刻。他的头又开始疼了；从现在开始他或许应该尽可能放慢动作。这一切顺利发生简直是个奇迹。不过这也是应该的，话说回来，因为之前的一切都倒霉得离谱-- **总该** 有点好事吧。整个银河系都欠他的，谢谢了。  
他重新站了起来，朝走廊两头看去。希望他们不会很快发觉他打败了两个看守并且逃之夭夭。他希望他可以把这里收拾干净以免引起注意，但当第一个尼瑞利安人变成一团粘液的时候他就打消了这个念头。

Charles皱着鼻子望向手里的等离子枪。这玩意杀伤力太大了。  
要不要留下这把枪？留下他意味着他将不是手无寸铁，鉴于他是敌舰上一个见鬼的俘虏这很有帮助--真是谢谢你了，Cain--但这枪既庞大又笨重，更不要提沉得要命，所以长期来看可能只会拖累他。  
想到 **长期** ，Charles险些歇斯底里地笑出声。说得好像他还有别处可去似的。

他决定暂时留着。如果有必要，他可以随时抛弃它。但现在他不能在这耽搁了，是时候动身。他可以一边走一边考虑计划。  
能想出来就好了。

Charles沿着长廊走下去，目光疯狂地在墙壁上扫视--那儿。一个通风口。这是他最佳的藏身之处。Charles后退一步，仔细瞄准，然后击穿了栅栏。这一次他是站着的，因此后座力直接把他撞到了另一头的墙上，真他妈疼。  
Charles咬紧牙关，闭上眼睛等待硝烟散去。转念一想，他也可以待在这里。等他们再度找到他，然后给他个痛快。

但不行。他不能这样做。这就等于让Cain赢了，而Charles绝不会容忍这种事再度发生，就算这是他生命中能做的最后一件事。  
好像，真的会是最后一件。  
哦别提了。

下定决心之后，Charles弯下腰从墙上他弄出的大洞钻进去，爬进了通风管道。这里不算很狭窄，他如释重负地发觉，而且足够使他在抓稳枪的情况下匍匐前进。他几乎笑出声，因为这太他妈荒谬了。  
里面很黑，但等他眼睛适应了一点之后，他至少能够看出大概前进的方向，或者至少不会在急转弯的时候一头撞上墙。等离子枪显得越发沉重了，他很想休息几分钟，闭上眼睛，但他强迫自己继续前进，为了，呃，不停下来。

他需要个计划。能够行动起来很好，但他痛苦地意识到自己无处可去。也许，他可以试着通往他们放逃生舱的地方。但就算他能找到，这艘船还在超空间状态内，而且Charles不知道他们何时会回归通常宇宙。在超空间内发射逃生舱无异于自杀。  
不过，也许自杀也比落入尼瑞利安手中好。

Charles没来得及看到通道底部的大洞。  
他轻声尖叫着往前一滑，落入了更深的黑暗之中。该死，他应该想到这通道会有往下的部分的。他紧抓着等离子枪一路下滑，随时准备好撞到什么之后停下来。他没有自由落体摔下去已经万幸了。  
果然，他一声闷响撞上了通道的墙壁，他呻吟起来，脑袋感到一阵剧痛。至少他已经到底了。他把头抵在冰冷的金属上。现在他只是迷路了而已。忘了逃生舱吧，他现在只能在这该死的通风管里饿死。

"嘿哥们。"  
突然的声音把Charles吓得魂飞天外，赶紧摆出自己力所能及的防御姿势，把枪紧紧攥在胸前。"谁在那儿？"他的声音细小而沙哑。  
"放松，哥们，我们是一伙儿的，兄弟。"声音是从左手边的通道传来，Charles赶紧把枪转向那一边。"你不是尼瑞利安人，我也不是。而我们都来到了这里。伟大的人都是相似的啊，哥们。"

"你是谁？"Charles疲倦地问。他又开始头晕了。这是真的吗？说不定他开始产生幻觉了。  
"好吧，我给你看。不过你得保证不要吓坏，好不？"某人在黑暗中摸索的声响。"你能保证吗？"  
"我保证。"Charles淡淡地说。不管是不是幻觉，他都紧握着枪。他只是受够惊吓了。  
"赞。"一声轻响，随后Charles被一道小小的火光刺得睁不开眼。"是我呀！"

过了好一会儿Charles的视线才变得清晰，不过他还是得眯着眼。一个人-- **人类** \--正在几尺之外朝他微笑。一定是幻觉吧，因为怎么可能？  
"你是谁？"Charles再度发问。他或许听上去很蠢，但这种情况下也无所谓了。他在一艘该死的尼瑞利安战舰上，爬在见鬼的通风管道里，因为他操蛋的继兄把他给出卖了。  
不，这仇还没消呢。

"你不认识我啊？"上帝，这家伙竟然有点失望。"你不知道我是谁？"  
"不，"Charles承认，"一点儿也不认识。"  
那人挺了挺胸。因为这里还……挺窄的，这动作很令人印象深刻。Charles眨了眨眼。我的老天，他的手里拿着的是 **两把剑** 不成？  
"我的名字是Wade Wilson，大名鼎鼎的赏金猎人， **死侍** 。"

哦，Charles心想，棒极了。  
然后他昏了过去。

-Chapter9 End-

  
**Chapter 10: I don't think this is a good idea**  
我不认为这是个好主意

"快点，McCoy，"Erik紧咬着牙关低吼，与此同时高级医务官在他的指节上又缠了一圈绷带。他已经在这待了十分钟，而McCoy依然坚持慢条斯理地给他包扎。  
"我是个医生，不是机器人，"McCoy毫不畏惧地回嘴，继续用缓慢而精准的方式给Erik的手覆上绷带，"而且如果你希望手快点愈合的话，就 **坐着别动** 。"  
"Raven。"Erik大声喊。

她选择以全息形象闪现在他面前，投射成一个金发的人类女孩，站在那儿双臂交叉。"首席医务官讲得很有道理，长官。"  
"谢谢你，Raven，"McCoy低声咕哝。  
"我叫你来不是为了听你建议，"Erik恼怒地说，"我们目前状况如何？"

"Howlett军官已经在我们的原定路线基础上进入了超空间航行，"Raven报告，"Summers军官则已经将囚犯Marko丢在了禁闭室A当中，回到了舰桥上的岗位。首席工程师Azazel报告引擎已一切就绪，长官。我可以对此再做一遍复查。"  
"很好。"Erik可以放松稍许了。他们在路上。他已经向全舰广播了Charles--指战员的被俘事件，并告知大家他准备开展营救计划。在广播的最后，他强调任何不想担负生命危险的人都可现在站出来，将会有逃生舱将他们带离飞船，但没有一个人这么做。  
好吧。这理所当然。Charles很受大家喜爱。

"之前跟尼瑞利安人联系的时候，我自作主张地侵入了对方的主机，"Raven继续说，"我相信我有足够的数据用来专门追踪那一艘军舰。"  
Erik点点头。他就知道她不会令人失望。"干得好。尽快启动追踪系统。"  
Raven的影像帅气地微笑起来。"五分钟前就已经完成了，长官。"

Erik也淡淡一笑，露出了一丁点儿牙齿。McCoy恰巧抬头，看到他的表情后，瑟缩地闪躲了一下。  
Charles从不闪躲。  
"Raven，"Erik开口，每当想起Charles之时心中强烈的异样让他不愿细想，"开始准备。"  
她再度微笑起来，笑得冰冷锋利。"明白，长官。"

McCoy犹疑地看了他一眼。"完成了，长官，"他简短地说完，剪短绷带朝后坐了一点，"如果你可以停止用拳头解决问题的话，你大概还是可以痊愈的。"他冷静地扶了扶眼镜。"但干得漂亮，长官。我可以想象Marko现在是什么样子。"  
Erik发出一道嘲讽的轻哼。"我猜，你最好下去看看他。至少让他还能喘气。"

"啊，意思是，他鼻梁断了吧。"McCoy深思熟虑地点点头。"我去拿急救包。在禁闭室A吗，Raven？"  
"正确，"Raven回答。  
"把他包起来，"Erik命令，"但不必治疗。"  
"说真的，长官，"Hank一边说一边站起身，"你以为我会浪费自己的药品吗。"他点头示意之后，拿起急救包，走出了医务室。

"盯着Logan别出岔子，"Erik安静地说。现在只剩他一个人，他感到无所适从。  
"好的长官。"Raven说完，画面闪了一下随后消失了。  
Erik抬起一只手，颤抖地抓了抓自己的头发。他之前的愤怒已经完全冷却了，取而代之的是一种令他瞬间紧张急躁起来的混乱情绪。他心想，如果他在一颗星球上的话，那么此刻Charles就是他的北极--即便相隔如此遥远，Erik仍然觉得自己被Charles所牵动吸引，而且他不明白这意味着什么。

Erik吐出一口气。他一生中从未有过这样的感觉。Charles一直是他生命中稳定恒久的存在，自从他们初遇那天开始；尽管Erik比Charles先毕业参军两年，分别期间他们仍然保持紧密的联系。Charles现在只离开了他不到一小时，但Charles不在这里并非因为他回学校去了而是因为被该死的尼瑞利安人俘虏--想到这个Erik就连呼吸都发痛--这令Erik感到Charles的缺席如同在他胸口挖了个洞。

Charles属于他的身侧。他们配合默契。他们 **适合** 彼此。Charles是他的朋友没错，但还不止于此，从某种程度来说，他是世界上最重要的--

哦。  
**噢。**

**

数万亿光年之外，在宇宙的另一头，两颗邻近的恒星一瞬间同时爆发成了超新星。  
这种事发生的概率几乎微乎其微，但显然这并不能阻挡它们。  
如果它们有思考能力的话，最后的思绪大概会是， **终于等到你** 。

**

Charles呜咽一声醒转过来。这似乎成了他最近的日常。他努力睁开眼，发觉要么是他眼睛出了问题，要么是周围环境伸手不见五指。  
他意识到的第一件事是，之前剧烈的头痛已经减轻了许多，现在的钝痛变得比较容易忍受了。  
他意识到的第二件事是，有人靠在他的身上，而且正把一个似乎是塑料管的玩意塞进他的嘴巴，而且还挤进了他的喉咙。

Charles咳嗽起来，惊慌失措地试图挣扎脱身，想要踢开倚在他身上的人、抬起双手把嘴里这东西弄走，但他只是又吞下了一大口只能被形容为 **泔水** 的恶心玩意儿。  
"放松，哥们，"在Charles咕哝的同时，一个恍惚有些熟悉的声音笑着说，"你肚子里得填点东西，而且不要去尝味道直接吞下去会比较容易。"

这人从Charles身上挪开，朝后退了一点，Charles支撑着坐起身咳嗽起来。"你为什么--"继续咳嗽，"--以为在我醒来的时候往我喉咙里塞东西是个好主意？"  
"我还以为你仍然昏迷不醒呢，兄弟。"咔哒一声，那温暖的光线又亮了起来，Charles现在能看清自己的同伴了。这就对了，Charles想起来--Wade Wilson。另一个在尼瑞利安军舰的通风管里爬行的人类。哦真荒唐。"抱歉咯。"

"那到底是什么东西？"Charles追问。他抬起手用袖子擦了擦嘴巴。现在有光了，他能看到Wade正举着一袋泔水类似物。简直他妈的见鬼。  
"食物啊，还能是啥。"Wade朝他投来好笑的一眼，好像他觉得真的很可笑似的。"他们在这儿就吃这个，除非你想饿死，不然最好也吃一点。等你习惯之后还不赖。"

Charles又感到一阵恶心，于是他没有回答，而是环顾四周，一直用余光注意着这位赏金猎人。他们已经不在管道里了，或者至少他自己这么以为。谁知道呢。除了Wade的光源以外仍是一片漆黑。  
"我们在哪里？"Charles小心翼翼地问，转头正面对着他的同伴。谁也说不清他值不值得信任，尽管他并没有把Charles交还给尼瑞利安人。至少，暂时没有。

"我们在货舱里，兄弟。"Wade彻底放松地坐起。"这是个空的集装箱。你真该看看他们其他箱子里的玩意，哥们。超诡异的。"  
"你到底为什么，呃，在这里？"Charles鼓起勇气问。他几乎怕听到回答，这是顺理成章的。"在尼瑞利安军舰上？"  
"哦，他们几天前逮的我，"回答云淡风轻，"我只是在忙自己的事情，你知道，刚刚把最后一箱货交了，感觉相当良好--天，那些布利威亚人出手真是阔绰--"  
"别告诉我这个，"Charles淡淡地打断他，"我或许并不该知道。"

"对了，你是军方的人，对吧？"Wade一笑。Charles不禁想起了Scott，因为这种神经兮兮的笑正是那位技术官常有的。Charles不知道自己该觉得害怕，还是应该松一口气。"要逮捕我吗？尼瑞利安人的地盘上就免了吧！"他大笑出声。"你的军衔是什么，哥们？"  
"我是指战员(Prince),"Charles回答，感觉自己又放松了稍许，"哥们。"  
Wade低声吹了个口哨。"天哪。你是个酷炫的王子(Prince)，兄弟。"  
随后两人面面相觑。

然后Wade开始大笑，上帝啊，Charles觉得这一定是Scott失散多年的兄弟。此刻Charles的心中已经完全松懈下来，再无戒备。  
"所以你当时只是在忙自己的事情？"Charles最终开口追问，等到这位赏金猎人笑够之后。虽然只是差不多笑完。  
"哦没错，完全在忙自己的事儿，然后 **砰** ！尼瑞利安人从超空间跳出来，差点撞到了我的船上！什么鬼！"他夸张地挥舞着手臂。"接下来，他们就用牵引线绑住了我的船，把我拖进了他们的战舰里面。"  
有意思，Charles思忖。尼瑞利安人俘虏Wade的唯一原因是，他看见了他们出现在地球帝国的领土，不经意间成为了证人。不过他们并没有直接把他打爆而是关押起来仍是个迷。

"他们把我丢进了监狱，哥们，真的惨透了。"Wade对Charles的思索毫不注意，自顾自地讲了下去，"但他们超级蠢，哥们，竟然没拿走我的剑！"他指了指身后，借着微弱的烛光，Charles能够看见集装箱角落搁着的小包裹。"一定是不懂它们是什么，因为他们自己用的都是高级的激光炮。但我很快就逃了出来，一路藏到了这里。"  
"他们没有在找你？"Charles问。  
Wade笑了。"我怀疑他们都没注意我跑了，兄弟。他们对我的船更感兴趣多了。"

"你的船，"Charles心不在焉地重复，依旧在思考。Wade已经在这好几天了。他显然对于不被抓到有一手，所以尽管他看上去疯疯癫癫的，他的知识也许会很有用。也许整个宇宙 **的确** 是在想办法补偿Charles吧。  
"是啦，她超级赞的。我该给你看看！"Wade兴奋地跳了起来。"我一开始找到他们藏她的地方了，但他们在给她全面搜身，到处都是该死的尼瑞利安人，所以我没法直接跳进去开走，你知道吗？"他做了个苦相。"他们最好别乱搞我的硬件，不然我会 **杀了** 他们。"

Charles因为这赏金猎人突然转变的语调而眨了眨眼。啊。疯癫，且情绪不稳。他运气真好。"我很乐意看看你的飞船，"他谨慎地说，"但首先，告诉我你是如何在这里没被抓到的。或许他们没有注意你逃走了，但他们肯定会到处找我。"  
"好呀，王子殿下，"Wade说着鞠了个躬，笑着挑起了眉毛，"你他妈在这儿 **又** 是干啥？"  
Charles做了个苦相。"Charles就好了。我觉得我是个人质。其实很复杂，就连我自己都没搞清楚全部内幕。"

"肯定是有人陷害你，Charles王子。"Wade意味深长地敲了敲自己的后脑勺。  
"叫我Charles，"他心不在焉地重复，抬起手抚摸脑后的肿块，不由痛得一皱眉。不过血迹已经被清理过了。嗯哼。"是你--？"  
"没错。"Wade耸耸肩。"哥们，总不能把你丢在管道里，所以我把你拖了过来。我告诉过你了，我俩是一伙儿的。"他坏坏地一笑。  
Charles发觉自己也露出了虚弱的微笑。"是啊，我猜也是。谢谢你。"

"反正之后我可以用你拿赏金嘛。"Wade欢乐地强调。  
Charles情不自禁地笑出声。能够再次笑起来真好，尽管他立即止住笑声防止被听到，谁知道他们在什么鬼地方。"你知道吗，Wade，如果我们能逃出去的话，我会很高兴介绍你给某个愿意为我付出一大笔钱的人。"  
Wade再次激动得跳起来--上帝，这家伙就不能安静一会儿，能吗--冲到集装箱的这一头，一只手按到了Charles的脸上。"一言为定，Charlie！"  
Charles皱眉。"别那样叫我。"

"好的，哥们，好的，Charles，"Wade把手前后挥动了一番，"说定了哦。我是史上最棒的赏金猎人，你可以尽管信我！"  
Charles拉住他的手，和他握了握，然后任Wade将自己拉起身。他稍稍庆幸地意识到，他的视线已经没那么头晕眼花了。"我之前的等离子枪在哪？"  
"就在那边，"Wade蹦蹦跳跳地朝自己的包裹跑去，抽出了那把枪。"你想要回他吗，哥们？"

"是的。"Charles坚定地说。这枪后座力可怕，但至少还是个武器，他可不想空着手在尼瑞利安人的地盘上转悠。Wade把它递了过来，他伸手接住，拿稳了它。现在他准备好了。"带我去你的船那里，Wade，"他开口，回归了一点儿Charles Xavier指战员，副指挥官的姿态，"我们试试能不能活着逃出去。"  
Wade笑了，再度显得像个疯子。"跟我来。"  


  
**

"指挥官 **他妈的** 怎么回事？"电梯门关上的一瞬间，Scott就大声发问。Erik刚才来到舰桥，看了他俩一眼，然后就立即转身又出去了。搞什么鬼，他才从医务室上来，就这么又走了？  
"我不知道，Summers，"Logan心不在焉地低语，调整着控制板上的什么设置，"也许他只是厌倦了看你的蠢脸，就跟我一样。"

"操你，"Scott说，怎么可能，这 **蠢爆** 了。"也许他是下去揍Marko第二轮了。"  
Logan嗤之以鼻。"才不是。你他妈没看见他的表情吗？"  
"什么？"Soctt茫然地问。谁知道他的表情有什么不对啊，上帝。

"指挥官的表情。"Logan在椅子里转了个身，面朝Scott。"他看上去因为什么事吓得不轻。"  
嗯哼。回想起来，Erik **确是如此** 。"他到底有什么操蛋的事情可害怕？"Scott问。Erik从不害怕。事实上，Erik一直都是无比冷静自持，再无其他。那男人就跟一堵见鬼的砖墙没两样。

"还不明显吗，傻子？"Logan掏出一根雪茄，用力咬住了一头。  
Scott思考了片刻。不。毫无头绪。"不懂。"

"Charles不在了，蠢货，"Logan翻了个白眼，"我想领航员的榆木脑袋总算开窍了，如果你懂我意思的话。"  
Scott的眼睛亮了，他在脑中笑得露出了每一颗牙齿。"操。 **没错** 。"

**

"Wade，这他妈是什么玩意？"Charles不自在地低头望着地面。  
"信我，哥们，没事的。我从这里走了无数遍了。"Wade已经在趟过那……玩意。  
史莱姆。史莱姆是个更适合的形容。但说真的，Charles已经受够史莱姆了。

所以他对于踩过一滩不知为何出现在此处的粘液并不热衷。他们通过另一条通风管道离开了货舱，艰难地爬过狭窄的甬道，此刻Charles感到自己完全暴露在外，站在这间令他精神紧绷的房间边缘。这儿有什么不对。这里有这么多史莱姆是有原因的，不是吗，但原因为何呢？  
"我不认为这是个好主意，"Charles朝着已经几米开外的Wade喊道。  
"没事，哥们，"Wade回喊，"你只要避开中间就行；那里不知为何深得要命！但总之，我们得走到另一头，那儿有个出口直接通向藏我飞船的地方！"

Charles好奇Wade是怎么知道中间很深的，但发觉还是不问为好。他叹了口气。反正他也别无选择。他做好准备然后踏进了冰冷潮湿的粘液之中，发出响亮的噗嗤一声。  
他不禁战栗。他觉得在整个 **该死的** 星系当中要是选出他最恨的东西的话，绝对是史莱姆。任何形式的。

"快点，小公主！"Wade被他的反应逗笑了。  
"我来了，"Charles恼怒地说，"再那样喊我我就用等离子枪对付你，看看它的威力。"好吧，他已经知道这枪的威力如何，但恐吓一番还是感觉好受些。

史莱姆黏液起初只到小腿一半，但随着他跟在Wade身后继续往前，它逐渐漫上了膝盖。他很难抬起腿，这玩意太粘稠了，他好几次差点弄掉了鞋。谁他妈会在船上放 _ **一滩**_ 史莱姆黏液--  
哦上帝。有东西。在里面。它在动。

Charles猛地停下来，紧紧抓住枪扫视着史莱姆池塘的表面。就在那。又出现了。黏液的正中央有东西在动，十分轻微，但他还是捕捉到了。  
"Wade，"他缓缓开口，"你确定这里面没东西吗？"  
"Charles，"Wade笑着回答，"我告诉过你了，我这几天已经在这里趟过了无数次，根本没看到--"

这时候Charles感到有东西缠住了自己的腿。  
当然了。

该死。他堪堪来得及惊叫出声，就被一股强大的力量拖入了史莱姆黏液之中。Charles奋力挣扎，紧闭着眼睛和嘴巴，用等离子枪盲目地发射--谢天谢地起作用了，尽管他被黏液包围--他开了好几枪，整个身子都朝后震了几次，但抓着他腿部的那玩意松了一些，他一定是击中了 **什么** ，Charles猛踢几脚，努力浮上表面，因为上帝，他不能呼吸--

一只手攥住了他的后衣领，把他拖到地面上，他终于能再度呼吸了，咳嗽着深吸了几大口气。Wade拉着他站直身体，一只手扶着他，一边严肃地观察着史莱姆，另一只手则抽出了剑，准备随时出击。  
"那他妈是什么玩意？"Charles喘过气之后愤怒地开口，紧抓着枪的指节都泛白了。"你说过这里什么都没有--"

"因为之前确实没有啊，"Wade回应，"你一定是闻起来比我好吃，殿下。我想它走了，你一定是打中了它。"他大笑，笑声在回荡。"兄弟，刚才那真是赞爆了！"  
"它没有走，"Charles怒火攻心地说，因为他在一天当中两次被粘液沾了一身，他气炸了，"那玩意会回来的，我们得赶紧--"

这时候几只巨大的触手从史莱姆池塘的中央爆了出来。  
意料之中啊。  
**操他妈的。**

-Chapter10 End-

  
**Chapter 11: I daresay you know what to do**  
我敢说你知道该怎么做

Erik在想海胆。  
他在想海胆，是因为这是此刻他能够想到最接近Charles、而又不至于想起……别的东西的事物。那些让他既难受，又幸福，同时还 **痛彻心扉** 的东西。  
现在他还是不可避免地想到了Charles。

Charles，Erik向来知道他很重要，但从未料到竟重要至此。Erik感觉自己像是一颗迟钝的行星，后知后觉才发现自己一直是绕着一颗恒星公转的。  
而那颗恒星却突然被黑洞吞没，如今这行星只能漫无目的地在茫茫宇宙中流浪，再没有了引力。Erik感觉自己如坠冰窖， **为什么他不早点明白，为什么他眼睁睁看着Charles被带走了，他本可以阻止这一切的** 。他知道他原本能阻止，只要一开始不让Charles去和Marko单独谈话就好--他应该跟Charles一起去的--这样一切都不会发生了，Charles现在还会在这里，安然无恙，不会落入尼瑞利安人手中。

Erik重重地将前额抵在玻璃窗上，闭上了双眼；刚才半小时他一直都站在这儿。他在第六层甲板的某个角落，因为他刚才回舰桥上的时候，一看到Logan和Scott的脸，他就感觉这两人 **已经知道** 了，只需瞥他一眼就全部看穿，他此刻真的没法面对他们。这里很安静，谢天谢地，给了他一些空间冷静思考。

Erik爱上了Charles Xavier。

他爱上了他最好的朋友，他唯一的朋友，而他竟然直到此刻才察觉。这猝不及防的含义令他头晕目眩。这些年来的一切霎时间变得更能讲通了；宛如一颗超新星爆炸，耀眼的光辉照亮了原本漆黑一片的夜空。为什么他容忍Charles挤入了他的人生，为什么他每一个午后都愿意听Charles唠叨宇宙生物学，为什么他揍了Kurt Marko一拳，只因这混蛋指责Charles不完美，为什么他毅然决然地提拔Charles作为自己的副官，为什么他总想要Charles在他身边，在他的舰桥上，不管是每一次会议，还是任务。

因为，如果Erik细想的话，他儿时的愤怒并非终结于加入地球舰队的那一天。他的愤怒，终止于Charles带他出去买午饭、新鞋，花整整一个下午诚恳道歉的那天。那双有趣而敏锐的蓝色眼眸聪颖而明亮，尽管他显然还没完全从前一晚的宿醉中恢复过来。Charles很神奇，他既是Erik见过最为自信的人，同时也是Erik见过最容易自我怀疑的人。

Erik不明白这样的矛盾怎么可能统一，但他发觉，既然自己身处的这个星系使得Charles Xavier的存在成为可能，那么一切皆有可能。他们自然的友谊和陪伴成为了Erik这几年来前进的动力，就好像呼吸空气一般：它一直，一直都在，自然而然地便可以享受它，因为这是如此简单，自然，合适。  
他是如此理所当然地接受了它，而此刻Erik无法呼吸就像失去了氧气，他任由生命中最重要的那个人从他指缝中流走了。

他是Charles的指挥官，是Charles最好的朋友，他可以做得更好。为了Charles。  
Erik将会带Charles回来。除此之外一切都不可接受。

他挺直腰杆，睁开眼睛。窗外是超空间的一片惨白。他们已经全速前进了几小时，应该很快就能接近地球帝国和尼瑞利安领土的边界了。  
恰在此时，Raven在他身旁现形了。她的形象仍然是那个金发的人类女孩。"长官。"

Erik转过身，沿着走廊往前走。"跟着我。"  
Raven的图像闪烁了一下，接着她自如地行走在他身侧，手臂整齐地背在身后。"再过几分钟即将脱离超空间，长官。我们就快到了。"  
"你准备好了吗。"  
Raven全息投影的嘴角微微上挑，露出一个自命不凡的微笑。"那是自然，长官。毫无疑问。"  
Erik点头。"很好。"

**

Charles呆呆地仰视着那些触手。  
一共六根，在他的头顶起码二十米长，而且估测比他身体粗壮一倍。此刻它们正疯狂地前后甩动，在空中发出鞭子抽打的声音，但它们要落下来只是时间问题。  
不过，他还是能辨认出刚才抓住他的那条触手。它上面有巨大的，仍在嘶嘶作响的烧伤，还有几大块肉都不见了。Charles低头瞥了一眼手里的等离子枪。嗯。不错嘛。

Wade的眼睛闪着光，Charles不确定他的心思。这位赏金猎人突然把手伸到背后，伴着一道响亮的金属出鞘声，他拔出了第二把剑，然后在身前挥舞起双剑。Charles一下子就明白这个疯子要干什么了。  
"Wade--"  
Wade一声大喝响彻周围，然后朝那堆触手飞奔而去。  
我的老天。  
"我有种很不好的预感，"Charles说。自言自语。因为Wade根本没在听。

Wade到了第一根触手面前--真厉害，竟能在厚又黏的史莱姆当中跑得真快--又是一道大吼之后，他径直冲了过去，双剑摆成X型利落地将它刺穿。一大股污泥一样的血液流了出来，然后触手落了下去，毫无生气地落在粘液池中，哗啦一声响。  
"耶！"Wade欢呼，双剑挥得令人眼花缭乱。"搞定一个还剩五个！怎么样，你这个狗娘--"  
一条触手从侧面向他扫过来，Wade被打飞了。之前摇晃的触手现在摇摆得疯狂，从黏液的深处传来一道低沉的，十分吓人的闷吼，一定是触手所属的生物在痛得叫喊。

"Wade！"Charles大叫出声，因为这个赏金猎人在他的视线中消失了，沉入了黏液之中，Charles不知道他会不会被吃掉了。。  
然后一条触手挥到了他的脸。  
"操！"Charles下意识地喊，还没来得及对准就惊恐地按下扳机，强大的后座力把他撞倒在黏液池里。他后背着地，开始缓缓下沉，周围的触手开始将他包围，于是他又开了一枪，又一枪，咬紧牙关把触手都打成碎片，残骸像雨点一样落在他的四周。

" **我是死侍--！"** 一道令人担忧的鬼叫，Charles好不容易从黏液中挣扎站起，恰好看到浑身黏液的Wade落在了另一条触手上面，挥舞着双剑。  
"在你后面，你这笨蛋！"Charles大喊，但已经迟了。  
又是一条触手朝Wade拍下来，转瞬之间就缠着他的脚踝把他甩到了空中。Wade在乱踢乱蹬，试图划伤这根触手，但他角度不对，剑锋只能扫到一点点--只是隔靴搔痒没用的。

"天哪，"Charles咕哝，在粘液池中尽量稳住身形，分开双腿站好，举起枪瞄准正缠着Wade的那根触手根部。它仍然在四处甩动，无疑想要把他弄昏过去，这让射击变得几乎不可行。  
Charles深吸一口气，然后缓缓地吐气，开火。  
枪托猛地撞上了他的下巴，他痛得头朝后一仰，还差点脚下一滑，但他稳住了，正好看到Wade摔在了地上，那根勒住他的触手已经被轰成了两截。

"棒！"Charles兴奋地叫出声，在空中挥舞着拳头，但他随即惊叫一声，因为有什么东西拖住了他的脚。一阵强烈的晃动令他的腿痛苦地扭曲了一下，手里的等离子枪也飞了出去。  
"哇哦，Charles，哥们！"Wade也正在努力站起来。  
"干点什么！"Charles尖叫，因为正有一根该死的触手绕在他的腿上，把他头朝下提在粘液池上方。  
"我来了！"Wade说，但随后他被剩余的两根触手袭击，他不得不先搞定那个。

通常Charles是不会怪他的，但拜托？他正挂在这儿，上帝，而且黏液池的中间又有 **什么东西** 在往上浮。他只能低头惊恐地看着一张骇人听闻的血盆大口出现在自己下方，露出几百颗锋利的、杂乱的牙齿。  
他会死在这里，就现在，Charles突然清楚地意识到这一点。他将会掉进那玩意大张的巨口里，瞬间被五百颗尖牙撕成碎片。他盯着可怕的嘴巴，吞了口唾沫。

他希望疼痛只有一瞬。  
他希望自己要是对Erik说了再见该多好。  
哦上帝，Erik。  
Charles忍不住了；一道低低的，轻微的啜泣从他的胸膛溢出。

**"我是死侍------！"** Wade凭空冒了出来，一剑刺向正吊着Charles的触手底部，然后Charles掉了下来。  


  
**

Logan将大家带出了超空间，在长久的空白之后看到正常宇宙的夜空是个慰藉。如果他们再以全速前进多一分钟的话，他发誓自己会弄死点什么东西，只为了让鲜血点缀一下窗外的空白，老天爷啊。  
"操，"Scott感叹，因为在平行宇宙中他的名字应该会是他妈的明知故问船长，"我们到了。"  
想到这个，Logan觉得把他杀了取乐应该不错。可以考虑。  
"真是敏锐啊，"Logan说，"大侦探。"  
在Scott来得及回击之前，电梯门打开了，指挥官回到了舰桥上。

Logan打量了他一番。Erik看上去基本回复了正常状态，谢天谢地，因为这次营救行动本身已经够疯的了，要是Erik没法保持理智的话简直无异于自杀。惊讶吗，蠢蛋，你爱上了自己的副官。  
"先生们，"Erik走到自己的座椅前冷静地开口。Raven走在他的身侧，全息影像流畅地运动着。  
"我们就快到边境了，长官，"Logan报告，升起了星图。显而易见，那个象征着钢铁之心的蓝色小点正悬停在一条粗粗的红线边缘。这就是地球帝国和尼瑞利安领土的交界线。

"干得好。"Erik坐了下去。距离拉近之后，Logan能够看清领航员眼周围紧绷的线条，他费劲了全部自控力才没有得意地笑出声。Scott跟他打赌真是输惨了。"Raven，开启追踪路径。"  
"好的长官。正在计算。"片刻的停顿，然后一条黄色的路径突然出现，迂回地穿过三围的宇宙地图。"完成，全部数据同步结束。尼瑞利安飞船在2.3小时之前脱离了超空间，进入尼瑞利安领地。他们之后一直保持着稳定速度。"

"很好。"Erik深吸一口气。这是他第一次像个人类的样子，些许紧张。"启动 **Mystique模式** 。我敢说你知道该怎么做。"  
Raven微微一笑，她的人类形象在Logan面前微微波动，随后变成了一个蓝色皮肤、覆满鳞片、火红头发、锐利黄色眼眸的外星人。一个凯夫拉人。"明白，长官。"  
然后什么都没发生。

"长官，"片刻沉默之后Scott开口，"到底他妈的怎么回事？"他低头望着屏幕上的读数。Logan并不能看清那些玩意，但那些数据就像疯了一样滚动，估计连Scott都来不及看。什么鬼。  
Erik露出了一个淡淡的微笑。看上去像条见鬼的鲨鱼。"Raven，给他们看看你的变种能力。"

"这是我们的新外观，先生们，"Raven开口，然后一个图像出现在主屏幕上。  
"那是我们。"Scott说。  
"是的，Summers军官。"  
"现在的样子。"  
"是的，Summers军官。"  
"我们看上去是那样的。"  
"是的，Summers军官。"  
"操，"Scott说，" **太绝** 了。"  
"Scott，"Logan目不转睛地盯着屏幕，"快他妈闭嘴。"

屏幕上是一艘尼瑞利安飞船。从每一个细枝末节来看，钢铁之心都变成了那艘带走Charles的飞船一模一样的存在。Logan眯起眼睛。这他妈是真的吗？还是只是投影？见鬼，他都分辨不出。凯夫拉人的科技真的登峰造极。也许跟他之前想的不同，Charles有时候真的没有鬼扯，而且真的早就对Erik产生好感了。

"那，"他缓缓开口，"真他妈棒呆了，娃娃脸。"  
"十分感谢，Howlett军官。"  
整个宇宙都能听到Erik翻白眼的声音。

**

"啊啊啊啊啊！"Charles尖叫着朝那长满尖牙的大嘴掉下去，他的头脑惊恐得空白一片，上帝，完蛋了--  
Wade挥起一把剑，抓着剑锋，像丢标枪一样朝Charles的胸口丢去。剑柄猛地撞上了他的胸口让他一口气没喘上来，但同时也把他往后推了一点，让他摔进了黏液池而非那张血盆大口里。  
"呜呼！"Wade叫着，挥着拳头上蹿下跳。"傻逼，蠢货，你们今天吃不了王子了！怎样！我就是死侍，小子！"

Charles完全头晕眼花，但还是努力从黏液中挣扎脱身，朝着池塘的边缘挪去。他不知道Wade是怎么出现在他身后的，但看来是他砍断了那怪物仅剩的一只触手。Charles没有回头看，一直往前爬，到达池边之后奋力攀上了干燥的地板，终于忍不住瘫倒下来。  
他差点被吃了。  
他恍惚意识到自己浑身颤抖，被震得缓不过神。他现在只想逃离这艘见鬼的飞船，回家去。他执行任务不是为了这个，操蛋的Cain--他--他居然--

"哟，哥们，我们到另一头了！"Wade在他身旁坐下，开心地朝他一笑，一边努力把剑上的粘液擦掉。"老兄，你使那把镭射枪真是帅爆了，那玩意简直疯了。"  
"Wade，"Charles刻意放慢语调说，"疯了的 **是你** 。"  
Wade大笑。"不，哥们，我只是死侍。"  
"是啊，"Charles说，"我听到了。"  
Wade闻声笑得更酣畅了，我的老天。

Charles深吸一口气。他还活着。他能成功的。他和一个或许是彻头彻尾疯子的人一同被困在敌舰上，但他能做到的。他坐起身，稳定心神。他们俩浑身都是黏液，但没办法处理。他还是忍不住抓了一把头发，掏出了几个结块的粘球。  
"我们距离你的飞船还有多远？"片刻之后，Wade终于笑够了，Charles问道。  
"兄弟，我告诉你这是个近路--"  
"我们再也不会从这走了。"  
"哥们，那小东西一条胳膊都不剩了。他多无害呀。"  
Charles很有异议。他刚才看到了那玩意的嘴巴，谢了。不管那是个什么鬼东西， **小** 和 **无害** 绝对都不适合它。"我们接近了吗？"  
"基本上就在隔壁了。"Wade胜利地笑。  
"真棒。"Charles淡淡地说。此时他真的没力气配合Wade的热情。

"来吧！"Wade跳起来，把Charles一把拉起。"我们只要再爬一小段就好！"  
Charles觉得此刻自己别无选择，只能听Wade带路了。现在真的无处可去。他已经完全投身于这疯狂举动当中了。他把重心挪到那条被怪物缠过的腿上之时，不由得倒吸一口气。  
"你还好吗，哥们？"Wade扭头看他。  
"我会没事的。"Charles说，艰难地跨出一步。"我可以处理。"  
"真坚强，兄弟。"Wade说，然后跪下去扯开了一道栅栏。"就从这儿过去！"  
"带路吧。"Charles回答。

"老兄，等到你看见她，"Wade激动地说，两人顺着通风管道往前爬，"我的船，天哪，她真是个大美人儿。"  
"我相信她是的，"Charles回答，集中注意不让自己往后滑。这该死的粘液真烦人。  
"好啦，"到达一扇透着光的栅栏前，Wade轻声开口，"幸好我们正好在这个角落，尽量默不出声地过去，好吗？"  
"尽可放心，"Charles嘲讽地说。  
"好极了，哥们。"Wade朝他竖起大拇指，然后小心地将栅栏口从已经松垮的铰链上扯下，爬进了光亮之中。

Charles谨慎地在他身后爬了出去，眨了眨眼。Wade说的没错，他们正处在一个被很多货箱围绕的角落，相对而言不容易被看见，谢天谢地。这个房间很大；巨大的挂架上有好几艘飞船，大多都是标准的尼瑞利安虫族战斗机--因为甲虫般的外表得名--但其中有一艘跟其余的截然不同。  
"她是不是很特别？"Wade低语，他的骄傲显而易见。"想知道她的名字吗？我用我最喜欢的颜色命名的。"  
"哦？"Charles心不在焉地问。他仍然在盯着那艘船。他敢打赌是某种红色，因为Wade自己就全身披挂着红色。

"没错，"Wade点点头，"她的名字是'明媚的晨光照耀高耸的山峰而银辉轻柔拂过树梢刮起小木屋窗台上馅饼冷掉的味道'号。"  
Charles花了一会儿才记住。信息量太大了。

Wade耸耸肩。"或者也可以直接简称Marvin。"  
"喔，"Charles说，"可以理解。"

-Chapter11 End-

  
**Chapter 12: Don't panic**  
别惊慌

"有点怪。"Logan说。  
"哪里怪。"Erik低吼。刚才穿过尼瑞利安领土的途中全舰桥都保持着紧张和寂静--尽管Raven的伪装十分精妙，但深入敌营毕竟不可能感觉不到紧张和忧虑。他们是第一艘这么做的地球战舰。有史以来。Erik了解得很清楚，即便是之前战时都未曾有地球舰队进入过尼瑞利安的地盘。  
Erik决意不去想若是他们此刻被抓的话后果会怎样。Raven应该无懈可击。她必须如此。

"我指这里，长官，"Logan指了指屏幕，放大星图，让它在舰桥前方平铺开来。代表着钢铁之心的蓝色点正稳定地沿着Raven设置的黄色路径航行，跟随着尼瑞利安飞船的航线。那艘尼瑞利安飞船则表现为一个红色的小点，正在Raven的追踪下迅速前进。  
"请再稍微详细一点，Logan，"片刻沉默之后Erik嘲讽地开口，"我又不会读心。"  
Scott嗤笑起来，Erik选择无视，而Logan选择踢他一脚。

"就在这儿。"Logan用雪茄戳了戳那条黄线。这条线相对较直，直到Logan所示意的那个节点，也正是钢铁之心目前所在的位置。其后那条线陡然转向，绕了个C字形，随后才继续回归直线。"他们刻意避开了这一段。但这里什么都没有，长官，据我们所观测，长官。"他举着雪茄在那块空荡的区域挥舞。  
Erik研究了星图好一会儿。"我们对尼瑞利安领地知之甚少。"只了解总体的行星方位和大概的系统。Raven或许正在超负荷运转勾勒出他们前进时周围的环境，为了给他们所在位置一个更好的概况。

"正是，长官。"Logan重新将雪茄叼到嘴边。"在我看来，我们有两个选项。我们可以紧跟他们，像他们一样绕路，也可以继续直线前进，缩短一半的路程。这样可以更快赶上。"  
Erik已经知道他偏好哪一个选项了。但是……"你认为他们避开这段路是有原因的。"

Logan点头。"我们对这块区域根本鸟都不识，长官。"他停了下来，用敏锐的目光望着Erik。Erik有时候都忘了Logan可以多么睿智，主要因为他大多数时间都和Scott像傻子一样厮混。"不过，如果让大家投票的话，我绝对会选择节省时间，长官。"  
"我也是。"Scott补充。"长官。"  
"还有我，长官。"Cassidy冒了出来。  
"这可不是民主表决，"Erik粗声粗气地说，及时制止了舰桥上其他人出声赞同。然而，他朝Logan轻轻点了点头。他的船员都在他身后。他们一直都是他坚强的后盾。"保持目前航向。防护盾升至百分之三十。"

Logan也回以点头致意，因为他明白了，随后转过椅子重新面对屏幕，关闭了星图。"目前前进稳定，指挥官。"  
"防护盾已升至百分之三十，长官。"Scott说，仍然带着不可一世的微笑。Logan伸出手拍了一下他的脑袋侧面，而他的回击则是把Logan嘴里的雪茄打飞。  
Erik强忍住叹息的冲动。然而，他悔恨地心想，毕竟此刻能够陪他深入敌阵的只能是这些人。因为Charles不在了。

Charles。Erik的心抽痛了一瞬，他很庆幸Logan和Scott此时正在专注工作。他只能猜测Charles在尼瑞利安人魔掌中的遭遇。这念头令他心如刀绞。他一只手臂搁在座椅扶手上，抬起另一只手蒙住了自己的眼睛。Charles。  
如果Erik一动不动地坐着，他几乎可以假装Charles还在这里，就在舰桥那头的固定位置上。他仿佛可以听见Charles陷入深思时忍不住会心不在焉地发出的轻声低哼。Charles在学校里就是这样，当他学习的时候。他甚至都意识不到自己在哼哼，Erik心想，然后差一点， **差一点** 就露出了微笑。  
而当他将手从眼前挪开，垂下胳膊之后，Charles的位置仍旧是寂静，而空荡。

"我们已偏离追踪路线，"Logan通报，"进入了，呃，他们回避的区域。"  
"保持警觉。"Erik说，稍稍坐直了一些。他体内的每一根神经还在呐喊着CharlesCharlesCharlesCharlesCharles，但他毕竟也要为其余船员的人生安全而负责。他清楚地知道是他将他们拖入了险境，他将会不惜一切地保他们安全归航。但如果没法及时解救Charles的话，他将会万劫不复。  
没能及时解救会发生什么，他完全不能去细想。

"目前一切正常，"Soctt说，微微前倾身子盯着屏幕，"没有异状。"  
"继续观察，"Erik命令。尼瑞利安人避开这片区域想必是有原因的。  
随着钢铁之心继续前进，舰桥再次陷入了紧张而安静的状态长达好几分钟。Logan的手悬在控制杆上方，随时准备调整航向。Scott坚守在屏幕前，Erik则紧盯着主屏幕呈现出来的画面。  
"完成路程四分之一。"终于Logan开口打破沉默，继续观察着他们的进程。  
"还是没东西，长官，"Scott说，放松地朝后倚了一些，"我想他们只是看风景什么的--"

主屏幕突然闪出了红色的警告标示、警报也刺耳地蜂鸣起来，于此同时有什么东西在他们的左舷爆炸，震得整艘钢铁之心都抖动不止。  
"向我报告，"Erik愤怒地大吼，"发生了什么事？"  
"地雷！"Scott的声音盖过了又一道令全舰震颤的爆炸声。"这他妈是该死的雷区！"  
见鬼。

**

起落架里到处都是尼瑞利安人，此刻轻举妄动无异于自杀，所以Charles只是任由Wade孤苦伶仃地看了他的飞船好一会儿，然后开口建议他们最好回到货舱去，因为那儿的掩护更多，更重要的是，尼瑞利安人更少。能够看到Wade真有一艘飞船是很好的，但倘若他们真的想要成功逃跑的话，Charles需要时间来制定可行的计划。  
他还从未跟Wade提过，但Charles开始感到有些担忧--此刻尼瑞利安人想必已经发觉他们有两个同伙死了，而Charles不知所踪。

"而且我们绝对不会再走黏液池塘。"Charles毅然决然地补充。  
Wade因为他的表情而笑了出来。"好吧，小公主。我知道另一条回去的路。稍微长一点，危险一点，但很有趣的。"  
突然穿过黏液池塘显得好像没那么可怕了，毕竟比较熟悉。"定义'有趣'，"Charles心累地说，"还有再那样叫我一次，Wade，我就给你一拳。"  
"见鬼，我还以为你没了枪以后我就安全了呢，"Wade嘻嘻笑着说，"而有趣就是有趣嘛，哥们。棒极了。"  
"错了。"Charles冷淡地说，然后两个尼瑞利安人经过，他俩立刻紧贴着最近的货箱，尽量把自己压扁在箱壁上。

尼瑞利安人在用他们自己的语言对话，在Charles听来只是各种嘶嘶声，谈话还伴随着触须的摆动，显而易见包含了更多的含义。不过，在对话的末尾，Charles还是确信自己捕捉到了一个词" **指战员** "，用一种较为通用的语言。  
一定是尼瑞利安语当中没有这个词。

Wade转头望向Charles，挑起了眉毛。好吧如果Wade也听见的话，说明确凿无疑是这个词了。Charles摇了摇头，朝着他们过来的那条通风管道示意。是时候离开这里了。  
幸运的是Wade顺从地走了过去，弯下身迅速爬进去，等待Charles跟随其后。等自己钻入之后，Charles小心翼翼地把栅栏门重新摆好，然后跟着Wade继续匍匐前进。没必要留下任何蛛丝马迹。

"他们真的打算搜查全舰来找你，"等他们沉默地爬了一会儿之后，Wade开口。幸运的是Wade并没有选择一路往下回到史莱姆池塘，而是选择了向右。  
"我告诉过你，"Charles努力不让自己语气显得恼怒，但咬紧牙关的情况下很难。他的腿开始疼得僵硬，这不奇怪，因为之前差点被扯断了。没有完全脱臼都算他运气好。"我是--或曾是--政治犯。"  
"你从没告诉我你到底为什么被抓，老兄，"Wade评价。他听上去很随意，但隐含着认真的疑问。

Charles本想彻底回避这个话题，但他需要Wade做自己的盟友，从而意味着他需要Wade信任他。"我的继兄出卖了我，"他平淡地说，胸中重燃起的怒火是针对Cain而非Wade，"他是Marko工业的大人物，我们的任务是护送他回到他的母星。半路上他把我打昏，塞进逃生舱发射了出去，正好让尼瑞利安人抓住了我。"  
Wade低声吹了个口哨，声音在管道里回荡。"倒霉，哥们。"  
"是啊，"Charles说，两人绕过了又一个拐角，"倒霉。"他非常刻意地不去想Erik。然而他还是不禁好奇Erik会对Cain做什么。他真心希望不要让Cain好过。

"所以，说起来，尼瑞利安人大老远过来就是要抓你，"他们来到了另一扇栅栏面前，Wade开始摆弄它。"而你是军方的人。军衔相当高的那种。"  
尽管Wade看不见，Charles还是扬起了眉毛。或许在疯狂的表象下，这赏金猎人其实很聪敏。"没错，我想他们是要从我这里探听情报。"他在被拖去舰桥之后两秒钟发觉了这一事实，不然的话他们要一个指战员或者领航员做什么？  
Wade扯开了栅栏门，小心地把头探出去左看右看。"这表示他们还会再次进攻地球，对不对？"他爬了出去。

"我只能猜，"Charles沉声说，跟着他爬了出去，"但我估计，是的。"一想到这个就令他不寒而栗。如果他们没能逃出去，如果他又被抓住了……作为一名指挥官，Charles曾学过该如何忍受一定程度的折磨--他知道那将会是折磨，因为他绝不会背叛联邦舰队或是地球帝国--但他并非无坚不摧。如果他们想要情报，必须得摧毁他才可以。  
不过那是不会发生的，Charles坚定地告诉自己。如果他和Wade无路可逃的话，他也绝不会给尼瑞利安人任何机会。而且Erik很敏锐，说不定他已经回到泰塔瑞姆向高层报告了尼瑞利安人进犯地球帝国边境的事实。说不定大家都已经进入了警戒状态。整个帝国--还有联邦舰队，以及Erik--都会安全的。

Wade朝他伸出一只手。"来吧，王子殿下。接下来就是有趣的部分。"  
Charles抓住他，小心直起身，测试了一下自己的伤腿。"我很怕。"  
Wade笑了，这并无任何帮助，"不，老兄，别怕。来看看。"他招手示意。  
他们在一个狭窄的走廊里，希望不会遭遇外星人，因为这种暴露在外的感觉令Charles心神不宁。Wade仍然有两把剑，但他的那把等离子枪估计已经沉睡在史莱姆粘液的池底。Charles感到一阵哀悼。他们一起经历了很多事，他和那把等离子枪。

"就在这，哥们，"Wade把他引到一个看上去空洞洞的电梯井前。  
"电梯在哪？"Charles茫然地问。也没有电缆。真奇怪。  
Wade笑得好像要歇斯底里发作了。"只要记得喊出你要去第四层，知道吗？清楚地讲出来。还有一件事。"  
Charles扭头疑惑地看着他。"你是什么意--"

"别慌张！"Wade用双手猛推了一把他的胸口，Charles没来得及惊叫就发觉，他又一次，自由落体了。

**

"Logan，换成手动模式把我们带出去，"Erik冷冷地说，"Scott，防护盾升至百分之六十，提供受损细节报告。Raven，关闭那些警报，向我解释为什么你没有预料到地雷。"她是个AI而不是人类真是太糟了，因为对人吼看上去比对电脑吼脑子正常多了。

警报关闭了，但并没有安静下来。"分析数据显示这条地雷带是尼瑞利安内战遗留下来的，"Raven冷静的话语盖过了Logan的诅咒，"我未能提前检测到这样的意外是因为它们被掩盖了，长官。正在以获取到的数据为蓝本建立新地图。"  
"把它传送给舵手，"Erik干巴巴地说，"以避免更多这样的 **意外** 。"  
"当然，长官。"

地雷带跟陨石带十分类似，只不过到处散落的不是碎石，而是爆炸物。这东西的好处是，跟随机分布的陨石不同，地雷的排布是人类设置的--目前状况下，是尼瑞利安人设置的--也就意味着，这种没有行星引力场影响、凭空出现的地雷带，通常都是均匀分布的。Erik早该预料到的，但话说回来即使在战时，也从未有人踏足过尼瑞利安的领域。  
不过，接下来他们要倍加小心了。谁知道尼瑞利安人给胆敢入侵他们地盘的人类还准备了什么。  
"上帝，我操，该死的章鱼脸傻逼，"Logan一边咒骂一边驾驶飞船穿过地雷区。他时不时低头查看，暂未引爆任何地雷，说明Raven的地图是可靠的。

"外壳的损伤程度为最低等级，长官，"Scott通报，"只有一点烧焦和裂痕，但都没问题。我们的防护盾抵挡了大部分冲力。没有伤亡，大家只是震了一小下。"  
Erik总算感到心里松了一口气。没人受伤。"很好。派一个分队去舱内检查，以防万一。"  
"这就去，长官。"  
"如果他妈的不是为了Charles，"Logan正在火冒三丈地怒吼，"我发誓--"

Erik从未因为Charles之外的任何人而感到温暖，但这句话险些打动了他。Logan，Scott，还有其他的船员不仅仅是他的后盾--他们是为了Charles而来。因为Charles很重要，Charles不可或缺，Charles被人爱着。Erik突然对他的属下们感到一阵强烈的自豪，为他们的团结一致，威武不屈，以及毫不动摇的忠诚。

"好吧，"Logan叹了口气朝后倚靠，"我们驶出了该死的雷区。长官。距离追上尼瑞利安航线还有一半里程。"  
"干得漂亮，Logan。"Erik说。他是真心实意的。Logan是个出类拔萃的飞行员，而几年前慧眼发掘他的功劳只能属于Charles。"防护盾降至百分之十，Scott。"  
"降到十了，长官。"Scott做完调整之后说。  
Logan没有转身，但点了点头。"谢谢，长官。"

"刚才，"Scott说，"真他妈刺激。"  
"我的老天，Summers。"  
"什么？"  
Erik放弃了，叹了口气。他们越早能追上Charles就越好。

**

"啊啊啊啊啊！"Charles大叫着掉下去，双手疯狂地挥动着但抓不住任何东西。"第四层！第四层！Wade我一定要杀了你， **第四层** ！"  
非常突然地，Charles完全停住了，双手双腿仍然大张着悬在半空中。他僵住了，害怕自己乱动又会掉下去。他瞥向一边，意识到他就停在这架地狱电梯--虽然只有电梯井没有电梯--的另一个入口处。再向远处望之后，他能看到一堆一堆的货箱，这说明他又回到了货舱里。  
上帝，为什么他们之前没走这条路？

Charles不自在地伸出手抓住门边，从空中爬到了坚实的地面上，匍匐着远离刚才的电梯井。他喘着气，心脏仍然因为差点摔死而砰砰直跳，而且他气得半死。  
等Wade落下来，轻盈地站立着地并且哈哈大笑的时候，Charles已经站在地面上等着了。  
"哥们。"Wade笑得上气不接下气，踏上了地面，"老兄你的表情，真是搞笑极了--"

Charles一拳揍上了他的脸，满意地听到咔地一声，打得这位赏金猎人踉跄了一步。"你完全疯了吗？"Charles怒气冲冲地说，强忍住再揍他一拳的冲动。"现在整艘船都知道我们在哪了，更别提你刚才直接不说一声地把人推进电梯井--"  
"嗷，上帝，"Wade举起手捂住鼻子，Charles发现他流了鼻血，"如果你把我鼻子打断了咋办，老兄--"  
"你也许觉得很有趣，Wade，但我不这么认为。"Charles仍然在气喘吁吁地瞪着Wade。他自己估计看上去也疯了，全身都是干掉的粘液，脸上是狂躁的表情，但刚才再次看到尼瑞利安人的身影提醒他爬通风管道并不是为了闹着玩。"如果尼瑞利安人找到你，Wade，他们也许只会把你再次关起来。如果他们抓到 **我** ，他们会严刑拷打我，还可能会杀了我，你明白吗？"他痛恨自己最后的话语有些颤抖，但他不能说谎，无法假装这种强烈的紧张感没有影响自己。

"哇哦，哇哦，哥们，"Wade说，摊开双手做出一个安抚的动作，"没事的，知道吗？没人听见你的声音，我发誓。这儿根本没人。老兄前几天我试图从这电梯井走的时候发出了超多噪音，你根本不知道有多吵。但完全没人听到。再说了，哥们，我不会让他们抓到你的。我可是死侍。"  
"抱歉我并未觉得彻底安心。"Charles淡淡地说。他颤抖着深吸一口气，再次揉了揉自己乱糟糟的头发。冷静。他需要保持冷静。"抱歉。我刚才一时失态了。"

"没关系的，兄弟。"Wade说。他小心地抹抹鼻子。"该死，哥们，你胳膊力气真不小。我鼻子没断，不过也差不离了。"  
Charles情不自禁地露出一丝微笑。"我警告过你了。"  
Wade开心地大笑。"现在怎么办，殿下？"  
"我需要坐下来，"Charles诚实地回答他，因为他的一条腿还痛得厉害，两腿都在微微发抖，"而且我需要想出一个能让我俩都活着出去的计划。"对了，他会专心研究逃跑计划。这只不过是三级战术课上的一个习题，一个笑话；他可以轻而易举地和Erik一起解答出来--

Erik。Charles颤抖着又吸了一口气。如果他真能活着逃出去，回到地球联盟的话，他会告诉Erik一切。他会告诉Erik他爱他，爱了他好多年，而且完全没有一点儿后悔。  
然后他估计就得无地自容地退役了，但该死的，如果他熬过这一切的话，Charles觉得这都是值得的。

"我们可以用我的飞船！"Wade欢欣鼓舞地说，把Charles拉回了思绪之中。  
"是的，我们会用你的船，"Charles赞同，"唯一的问题是我们需要分散他们的注意，让全部的尼瑞利安人都离开起落架--"  
"老兄，"Wade打断了他，眼睛大睁，"如果我们搞个爆炸呢？"  
Charles皱着眉望向他。"你说什--"

Wade抬起一只手，于是Charles闭上嘴，看着他爬过了几排货箱，然后起身爬到了某摞叠了两层的箱子上方。Charles缓缓走过去，而Wade抓住货箱门，打开了它。  
"嗒哒！"Wade再度笑得疯疯癫癫。

Charles震惊地望向箱子里的内容物。谁会把这样的东西放在飞船上？"老兄，"他一字一句地说，"说不定我们真能 **炸出** 一条生路。"

-Chapter12 End-

  
**Chapter 13: Take me to your leader**  
带我去见你们长官

Erik突然想到，Charles也许对他并没有同样的感觉。  
Charles已经在他身旁陪伴多年，而他俩的关系从来都没有逾越过友情。不过Erik记得自从他们相识之后Charles从未有过交往对象。当然他肯定至少跟谁谈过吧，毕竟Charles那么聪明，风趣，和善……  
……而且长得相当不错。嗯。  


  
**

"准备好了吗？"  
"丢下去。"  
"来了！"  
Charles接住Wade从敞开的货箱往下扔的小桶，闷哼了一声。幸好不算太重，他把它放在地上，打开了桶盖。"没错，"他心满意足地向Wade回报，"这很完美。"  
"我就告诉你他们在这里藏了些诡异的东西，"Wade洋洋得意。" **超诡异的** 。"

"我不敢想象他们为何要储存这个。"Charles赞同。他迟疑了一会儿，因为上帝，又是黏液，但随后他把手探入那粘稠的，可怕的液体当中，掏出了一只小小的球形物体。"冈根族的卵。通常情况下无害，但在合适的条件下……"  
Wade坏笑。"极易爆炸。"他停顿了一下。"我不懂是为什么。"

"这个么，如果你仔细观察他们的基因族谱，以及考虑卵产生时所处胶质的化学状态，你会发现--"  
"天哪，教授，谁在乎啊。"Wade做了个鬼脸。  
Charles皱起眉头。在军校的二级宇宙生物学课程中，他曾花费一整堂课来研究冈根虫卵，说真的非常有意思。不过，他猜测此刻这不是重点。"好吧。我们再卸几桶，然后考虑接下来怎么办。"  
"同意，哥们。"Wade钻回了货箱里，搬起了另一桶。

他们接下来的几分钟以相对安静的状态继续工作，Wade从上面把箱子丢给Charles，而Charles尽量把它们在电梯井旁边叠成整齐的一摞。他脑中有一个模糊的计划，但取决于一些未必能成功的关键条件。然而，还是值得一试。  
在这种危急关头，什么方法都值得一试。

"还剩多少？"等地上堆了二十箱之后，Charles仰头问Wade。  
"大概二十来箱。"Wade推测，耸了耸肩。  
"这些应该暂时够用了，"Charles说，"只要我们知道能从哪补充。"  
"好呀。"Wade从货箱顶爬下来。"所以计划是啥，老兄？"

"我一直在想，"Charles小心翼翼地坐下，背靠着另一个货箱，伸直了腿。上帝，伤腿不需要负重的感觉真好。"你对这艘船有多了解？"  
Wade笑了，也在他身边坐下。"哥们，我哪里都去过。坐在这里不动实在无聊，你知道吗？"  
很好。"所以你知道，他们的引擎室在哪？"

这个赏金猎人吃吃笑出声。"不会吧，老兄，你想炸他们的引擎？那可太赞了。"  
"正是。"Charles面无表情地说。"所以你知道在哪？"  
"我当然知道。"Wade翻了个白眼。"我可是死侍。"  
"谢谢你告诉我这个新闻。"Charles漫不经心地说。他正瞪着那一桶桶虫卵，心中计算。"不如我们把这些卵沿着通风管道排放，主要聚集在引擎室周围？天，如果我们能把这东西弄到引擎或者涡轮上的话，我们就能--"  
"把这船炸成两半！"Wade的声音在货舱内回荡，但至少Charles瞪他一眼之后他还晓得做出后悔的样子。"哥们，我绝对支持，双手双脚支持。"

"不过我们得精确把握时机，"Charles告诫，一边仔细思考一边自言自语。"我们总不能在自己还没离开飞船的时候就把它炸了。或者说，我们必须在还在船上的时候就引爆，但我们得让'明媚的晨光照耀高耸的山峰而银辉轻柔拂过树梢刮起小木屋窗台上馅饼冷掉的味道'号提前做好发射准备，这样我们才可以活着逃出去。"  
Wade突然有点热泪盈眶，于是Charles疲倦地瞥他一眼，"又怎么了？"

"你居然记得她的全名！"Wade扑了上来，给了Charles一个恼人的熊抱。  
"我，呃，当然记得？"Charles不自在地拍了拍他的后背。说真的，他什么都能记住，所以不懂这感动从何而来。"呃，放开我啦，Wade。"

Wade抱得Charles喘不过气好一会儿，最后还是高抬贵手放开了他，坐直了身体。"哥们，我刚才决定，我不会用你来换赏金了。我会帮你逃跑，因为你和我是兄弟。 **一辈子的** 兄弟。"  
"啊，"Charles说，"那可真是谢天谢地。"

**

Erik自从应征入伍加入军校之后从未跟人睡过。他可以自欺欺人，说这是因为他忙于专心保持班级第一的学霸地位--对于他的一年级和二年级来说，这可能是事实--但第三年，他遇见了Charles。  
当然，在Charles之前出现的人全都不值一提，而在Charles之后出现的人，只要不是Charles，都有点……缺了什么。没有任何人能和Charles相提并论。

没人能像他那样聪明，温柔，古怪，风趣，漂亮……  
……总之完美。  
嗯。  


  
**

Charles在通风管内缓缓把木桶往前滚，一边前进一边小心地掏出一大捧黏液和虫卵，身后留下一长条恶心的痕迹。他开始逐渐意识到，尽管很不情愿：显然这宇宙给他的设定就是经常要浸泡在黏液当中。  
实际做起来比听上去难多了，但他正在努力。

他来到了通风管的岔口，停下来思索了一会儿。右边，Wade之前带他是走的右边。他和那位赏金猎人已经把这条路爬过一遍，这样Wade就能告诉Charles引擎室怎么去。现在Charles在重走这条路，这一次带着一大通冈根虫卵，而Wade则同时在另一条道上做同样的事情以接近引擎室。这样他们就能达到双倍的覆盖率之后在中间汇合。这任务很乏味，枯燥，而且Charles开始感到有些轻微的幽闭恐惧症，但如果他们能搞定这个的话，说不定很快就能逃出去了。

Charles暂停休息了片刻，仔细聆听。他现在所处的通风管道位于某条走廊的上方。他为什么会知道，因为偶尔他会听见尼瑞利安人从下面经过的声响，尽管他安全地躲在他们视线范围之外--只要他保持安静，不发出声音--他还是每一次都吓得浑身僵硬。  
目前为止他们已经确凿无疑地发觉了他杀死了两个看守。这也意味着他们或许注意到了他为了爬进管子而在墙上炸出的大洞。他们肯定知道他就藏在哪里。而且一定在四处搜捕他。  
Charles垂下手覆上腰间的小刀。这是他和Wade分开之前Wade交给他的。

"给你，王子殿下。"Wade把它在指间翻转了一番，然后递了过来。  
"这是什么？"Charles不无谨慎地问。他觉得时刻小心还是很有必要的。  
Wade笑了。"打开看看。"  
Charles稍稍用力抓紧它，然后猛地摇了摇，惊讶地看见一个小小的、闪亮的刀片弹了出来。只需一瞥就知道这小刀十分锋利。他又摇了它一下，把刀锋收了回去。  
"留着它，哥们，"Wade阻止了他递回的动作，"我知道你没有武器非常紧张。所以这个送你。它比不上枪，但至少比什么都没有好，老兄。"  
"谢谢你，"Charles感动不已地说，然后才想起来补充一句，"老兄。"

此刻在通风管道里，Charles紧紧按着那把小刀作为慰藉。奇怪的是，有这种程度的武器在身都的确令Charles感觉轻松一些了，尽管它根本无法和等离子枪匹敌。Wade能注意到这一点真是太贴心了。  
Charles猜他俩真的能成为一辈子的好兄弟。说不定呢。

目前他身下的走廊悄无声息，空无一人，所以Charles继续从桶里掏出更多的虫卵和黏液。他的桶基本上快空了--他再往前爬几米之后就得回去再搬一桶过来。他的腿可不会好过，但此时Charles只是咬紧牙关继续向前，决心要和Wade保持进度一致。  
他们的计划很简单。把冈根虫卵和黏液铺满整个通风管道，在引擎室周围增加数量。然后制服值班的工程师，想办法把整个引擎室都盖满更多黏液和虫卵。再然后他们一切就绪--只需要一个小火星即可--接着拼命奔回起落架，Charles真心希望Wade的起飞速度真有他夸耀的那么快，因为一旦这艘战舰的引擎被引爆，那么很快就会被炸成两半。

这是个彻头彻尾疯狂的计划，任何一个节点都可能出错，但却是他们最佳的--唯一的--机会。Charles说服自己，这比什么都不做要强，所以他全力以赴。奔向疯狂。  
哦天哪。

Charles的手指碰到了空的桶底，他叹息一声停了下来。是时候回去再搬一桶了。毕竟，这计划可是他自己想出来的。如果他们能成功的话，他就能回到家中。回到Erik身边。  
家，是他心之所属的地方。

**

Erik心想，倘若Charles对他没有那种意思的话，他也会尊重Charles自己的观点。不过呢Erik的观点通常都比Charles的优越。举例来说，Charles喜欢新兵。显然Charles的想法需要调教。  
Erik很乐意帮忙。如果Charles对他没意思的话，Erik还是会努力改变他的看法。Charles是个挺固执的人--他们友谊的建立过程印证了这一点--但Erik向来是有志者事竟成，他想要的东西都能得到。一路当上领航员和指挥官可都是靠着这种坚定的意志力。而这件事也是同样的道理。

要是Charles对他也有那种意思的话……那好吧。

**

"伙计，是你吗？"  
"是的，Wade，"Charles嘲讽地说，尽管他尽量压低了声线，"还能是谁？"  
"我可不这么想，哥们，"赏金猎人耸了耸肩，"我一开始也没想到会碰上你，不是吗？说不定在这管道里有一大堆人在乱爬呢。"  
Charles哑口无言好一会儿，然后回答，"不。"

Wade傻笑起来。"好啦，好啦。我知道很蠢。"  
"蠢透了。"Charles支起身子绕过空了的木桶。"我的用完了。你的够吗，我需不需要回去再搬一桶？"  
"不用，哥们。我的够咱俩用了。"Wade向他保证。"我到这一会儿了，所以我刚才回去把剩下的都搬来了，足够引擎室用。一切都准备好了。我只是等你过来。"  
"抱歉让你等了。"Charles露出一个充满歉意的表情。  
"没事的，哥们。我知道你腿不方便。"  
"没关系。"Charles回答。"谢谢你把别的都搬来了。"  
"举手之劳，哥们。就在那儿。"Wade转过身，朝着他原本过来的方向爬去。

Charles跟在他后面匍匐，努力不被落下太远，蹭过虫卵和黏液的时候不禁皱眉--Wade真的把这一段铺得十分严实。Charles的腿酸痛而僵硬，每当挪动的时候，都感觉不堪重负。就快到了，他提醒自己，就快好了。  
他们现在趴在引擎室的上方，Charles能够听见反应堆的轰鸣。他不知道尼瑞利安引擎是如何运作的，但幸运的是在四十个引擎当中，此时只有两到三个引擎在工作。好吧，他凄苦地想，如果他运气好的话估计只需要对付十五个尼瑞利安人。  
"其他的桶就在角落那里，兄弟，"Wade转头对他说，"你需要多少--"

一道响亮的敲击声在通道中回荡，听上去像是从他们正下方传来的，令两人同时僵住了。  
哦老天。Charles和Wade只能同时瞪大眼睛面面相觑，听着尼瑞利安人的声音从下方传来。愚蠢，愚蠢--他们应该小点声的，以为反应堆的声音能盖过--  
Charles后方的管道突然被扯开了，Charles还没来得及叫出声，一只冰凉、黏糊的手就拽住了他的脚腕，把他往下拖去。

Charles重重摔在地上，后背一阵剧痛，因为突如其来的光线睁不开眼。他片刻之后才意识到自己躺在地板上，仰视着天花板上的大洞，那正是他被拽出来的地方，身边围着五个举枪对准他的尼瑞利安人。  
好吧。五个总比十五个好些。

然后他反应过来他们没有发现Wade。他们没有看见他，不知道他在这。"等等，"Charles赶紧开口，依然盯着头顶的通风管道，上帝，他希望Wade能明白Charles是在对他说话，"等一等。"  
不管Wade怎么做，现在都无济于事。Wade或许是有着过人的能力，但他绝不可能凭着两把剑战胜五个拿着等离子枪的尼瑞利安人。  
什么都没发生。Wade没有大喊着自己的名号从天而降。Charles于是深吸了一口气。

"你以为你可以永远躲下去吗？"其中一个尼瑞利安人开口，用Charles能理解的某种语言。  
"我只是在试着 **完成** 任务，"Charles说，把重音放在 **完成** 上面，与此同时视线简直能在天花板上钻个洞。我说的是你，Wade。完成我们的任务。我来引开他们。

"完成？"另一个尼瑞利安人开口发问。  
Charles再度深吸一口气。他有点儿恐慌，但他不会再害怕下去。"带我去见你们的长官。"  


  
**

  
如果Charles和他同样心思的话，Erik觉得自己又像是那颗在宇宙中漫无目的漂流的行星，只不过这一次，他再次找到了自己所围绕的那颗恒星。

**

  
Charles被推进了一扇厚重的铁门，大门在他身后迅速关上，将他丢进了伸手不见五指的漆黑之中。这里感觉并非不祥。  
但有着诡异的味道。

"有人吗？"他朝着貌似空无一人的四周发问。他本以为自己会被带回舰桥上面对42上校，但他却并没有被带去舰桥的方向，所以他猜测这就是Wade之前提过的监牢。路程很长，Charles希望Wade来得及趁此机会把任务完成。  
这里对于监牢而言有点太夸张了。  
黑暗中有东西，正好在他视线之外的地方，动了起来。

Charles直到后背抵上紧闭着的铁门才意识到自己后退了一步。有人在低沉不稳地呼吸，伴着短暂急促的喘息。哦等等。好像是他自己。  
"指战员Charles Xavier，"黑暗中传出一个深沉得怪异的嗓音，"你在这儿只有一个原因。"  
Charles努力压抑住胸中悲戚的啜泣，结果发出了窒息般的声响。他全身都在战栗，呼吸因为恐惧而变得急促。这里味道很怪。这不知名怪物所散发出来的有毒气体似乎能够侵蚀他的感官，让他因为极度的恐惧而失去理智。

黑暗中的怪物又挪动了一下，缓缓地。它似乎不慌不忙。Charles能感觉到它体型十分庞大。他也能感觉到它正带着势在必得的掠食者自信，居高临下地打量着他。  
"你会给我我需要的情报，"那声音是如此冷静，如此不懂感情，"然后你就会死。"  
这时候有什么东西开始向他靠近。

Charles完全僵住了，尽可能地抵在门上，目瞪口呆。这是根巨大的触手，比之前遇见的那些该死的触手粗四倍；令人作呕的绿色，从黑暗中钻出来，好像某种恶心的，恶习的笑话。说真的，这怎么可能？这就是他的结局？他就会这样死去？  
不。他还没有 **完蛋** 。他还有未竟之事。  
一想到这个他的头脑立刻清醒了许多，鼓起足够的力气，抓住腰间的那把小刀。他一把抽出，弹开刀刃，恰好在触手碰到他的那一瞬间。

Charles挥刀砍下，锋利的刀刃轻而易举地划开了触手；一道低沉的、令人毛骨悚然的怒吼震得整个房间都在抖动，黑暗中的怪物痛得挣扎，鲜血飞溅。当又一条触手挥过来的时候他赶紧低下身子滚到一旁，用小刀不停地戳，但这肯定不够，因为他的腿又不祥地抽搐了一下，他撑不下去了--  
轰的一声爆炸，整艘船都震动起来。然后又是一声。又一声。又--  
**砰** 地一声炸响，房门被大力推开，Charles很庆幸自己及时从门边挪走了。

" **我在这，老兄** ！"Wade冲进了房间，胳膊肘下夹着一个木桶。他看上去疯疯癫癫，但Charles却从未如此庆幸能够见到这样一个人。"我是 **大名鼎鼎的死侍** ！！！"  
"这里，Wade！"Charles叫道，挣扎着站起，一下子吸引了他的注意。"快点火，现在就点！"  
Wade扔下木桶，点燃打火机以后一把丢进了黏液池里，然后把木桶踢进了房间，恰好及时引燃。在火光一闪之中Charles瞥见了一团巨大的扭曲着的触手，但他无暇在意，迅速扑倒在地用手臂护住脑袋，接着木桶轰地一声爆炸了。

Charles有一会儿什么也听不见，一切都变得安静得奇怪，然后他意识到Wade正把他拖起来，说话声如同是从远处传来的。  
"--他妈的离开这里，哥们，必须现在就走，"赏金猎人急匆匆地咕哝，拽着Charles朝走廊狂奔，"我照你的计划做了，但见鬼，那些引擎现在随时都可能炸飞--"  
又是一道爆炸声震得整艘船直抖，Charles猛地回过神来。他一只手仍紧紧攥着小刀，于是他赶紧合上刀刃，塞回了腰带里。"快走，跑--"

Wade冲过了走廊，Charles紧随其后。这里已经是一团糟，似乎Wade是一路炸过来找Charles的。Charles咬紧牙关奔跑，他的腿痛得要命，但他们就快到了，就快到了，就快--

最后一声炸响，比之前所有的爆炸的规模都大，震耳欲聋。Charles听见引擎终于被引燃的声音，但不行，还太早了，他们还没来得及登上Wade的飞船，但他们还是能赶上只要--  
Charles的腿终于不行了，他摔倒在地。  


  
**

"即将追上尼瑞利安军舰，长官，"Logan终于开口宣布，"她就在我们眼前。"  
Erik紧张而专注地站起身，"给我看，Raven。"他们做到了。Charles就在眼前。近在咫尺。  
"好的长官。正在配置。"

主屏幕闪烁了一瞬，然后大家都看见了尼瑞利安战舰的画面出现在面前。  
刚好目睹下一秒它被炸成了两半。

-Chapter13 End-

  
**Chapter 14: As you were, gentlemen**  
回归原位，先生们

Charles闷哼一声摔到甲板上，冲击力让他肺里的空气都被撞了出来，但或许这是件好事，因为与此同时一道等离子射线射穿了墙壁，恰好就在刚刚他脑袋所在的地方。  
"见鬼！"Wade惊叫起来，Charles气喘吁吁头晕目眩地趴在地板上一时看不清他的身影，这时候又传来一声爆炸，整艘飞船震颤不已。  
Charles试图站起身，虽然他未受伤的那条腿还能撑住，但另一条腿却只是颤动了片刻，再度弯了下去。好吧，所以，没办法了。显然他的腿已经受了足够多的苦，急需治疗。这才是问题所在，不是吗。

" **我是死侍--** ！"  
那位赏金猎人的战斗呐喊使得Charles猛地抬起头，寻找他同伴的踪迹。Wade正气喘吁吁地站在走廊中央，两把剑在胸前摆出一个过分夸张的姿势。几个尼瑞利安人满身剑伤地倒在他的四周，配合Wade疯狂的目光和浸满鲜血的剑锋，他看上去可怕极了。  
然后他望见了Charles。天哪。

"见鬼，老兄，你得快点起来！"他在一个尼瑞利安人身上擦了擦剑，朝Charles走过来，一边将两把剑收入背后的剑鞘。  
"我没办法，"Charles坦白，"我的腿不行了。"他停顿了一下，痛苦地咽了口气，"听着，Wade，之前都很顺利，但如果你可以自己离开这里，你真的--"

Wade弯腰捡起一把尼瑞利安人的等离子枪，塞进了Charles的手里。"抓着这个，行吗？因为你用这玩意的水平 **简直一流** ，哥们。"  
Charles不解地眨了眨眼。"什么--"他还没说完就惊叫一声，因为Wade突然把他抱了起来，一把扛在肩头。"你在干什么？！"

"枪还在手里吗？"Wade扭头问。  
"在，"Charles慌张地说，"但我--"  
"那就走起来，哥们！"Wade呐喊一声，然后像背一袋土豆那样扛着Charles开始狂奔。

Charles感觉自己要吐了，被Wade全速冲刺的脚步颠得东倒西歪。这姿势简直太丢脸了--  
"下电梯！"Wade大喊一声，突然他俩就自由落体了。  
" **啊啊啊啊** ！"Charles感觉自己的胃一下子飞到了喉咙口，在Wade的背上胡乱挣扎了一通。Wade笑得酣畅淋漓，说不定这整艘见鬼的飞船都能听见他的声音。  
"第五层！"Wade在疯笑之余开口，他俩于是猝然停了下来，Charles差点被Wade的肩膀戳中肚子而吐出来--他的胃显然还是决定回到自己喜欢待的老地方。  
Wade踏上了地面--谢天谢地，然后停了下来。因为有六个尼瑞利安人正在面前，瞪着他们。

Wade尖声大笑。Charles颈后的汗毛都竖了起来。"都交给你了，王子殿下！"然后他用力推搡开最近的两个敌人，继续飞奔起来，尼瑞利安人立即穷追不舍。  
"上帝，"Charles感叹，望着尼瑞利安人紧跟其后不禁有些恐慌。虽然Wade跑得奇快，但尼瑞利安人的腿也是奇长。  
这时他想起了自己拼命攥在胸前的等离子枪。

噢。  
对了。  
Charles咬紧牙关举起枪，费尽全力去瞄准，但实在太他妈艰难了，毕竟他现在被扛在一个疯子肩上，于是他放弃了，直接乱射一气。

"哇呼！"Wade听见开枪声激动得大喊，扭头狂笑不止，看着Charles把追赶他们的尼瑞利安人一个接一个放倒。  
"啊啊啊啊啊！"Charles叫起来，主要是因为这样似乎比较合适。每次他射击的时候，枪的后座力都几乎要把他从Wade的背上撞飞，但他还是奇迹般地成功击败了全部尼瑞利安人，尽管他基本只是把枪来回挥动乱打罢了。  
" **我是死侍----** ！"等到他们来到一个拉门，终于进入停机架之后，Wade再次爆发了一道战斗的呐喊。

停机架乱成一锅粥，尼瑞利安人正在此起彼伏的爆炸声中冲往他们的甲虫飞行器。Charles感到了片刻的惊恐--他绝不可能把他们全压制住--但很快他就发现，Wade和他根本不值他们注意；尼瑞利安人只顾着自己逃跑了。

"她在这儿！"Wade开心地说，回归了他正常说话的语调，Charles猜测他说的想必是明媚的晨光照耀高耸的山峰而银辉--呃，Marvin。  
至少Charles希望是她在眼前，因为突然所有的东西都疯狂地倒向了左边，上帝，肯定是尼瑞利安军舰终于裂成了两半。

**

Logan目瞪口呆。  
"搞什么鬼？"Scott不出所料地打破沉默。然而这一次，Logan可以确定他所说的是大家心中都在想的话。"刚才他妈的是怎么回事？"  
"我不知道。"Logan缓缓地说。他感觉无比恐惧。无比真实的，痛苦的恐惧。他完全不愿意转过头，因为他根本不想去看Erik此刻的表情，当他们望着炸成两半的尼瑞利安军舰时的表情。

那艘Charles在的尼瑞利安飞船。  
**曾经** 在的。

到底是什么 **见鬼的** 飞船会自己爆炸？目之所及，除了钢铁之心以外没有别的飞船，所以绝对不可能是被别人袭击的。Logan几乎想要一拳打穿屏幕，说真的？他们千里迢迢为了Charles而来，却只能看着他们的目标在眼前炸成粉末，而指战员依旧不知所踪？  
Logan听见了动静，鼓起勇气回望了一眼。是Erik重重地坐到了他的座位上。Logan仍然不敢看他的表情。这男人此时需要一点他妈的隐私。

"不，"Scott茫然地说，"操， **该死的** ，不。"  
Logan摇摇头，自己也无法冷静。Charles--Charles他的指战员，他的副指挥官，他见鬼的好友--不在了。这一次是永远离开了。

这不可能。  
但又不容置疑。  
Logan一拳砸向了屏幕。

**

Wade一路推搡着惊慌失措的尼瑞利安人，和Charles一同挤到了Marvin面前。  
"Marvin！怎么样，好哥们？"赏金猎人欢快地打招呼，好像他刚才没有拼了老命在一艘爆炸的敌舰中狂奔似的。Charles简直要膜拜他了。"我想死你了，老兄！"  
"我认为你应该知道，我此刻感觉非常忧郁，"飞船的主机回答，的确是Charles一生中听过最闷闷不乐的AI声音，天哪。

"别这样嘛，哥们！"Wade回答，一边把Charles推进座椅。"坐好，王子殿下！"  
Charles只能坐着，双手仍然紧紧攥着那把枪，指节都发白了。"快出发吧，拜托。"  
"你听见了吧，Marvin！"Wade在Charles身旁的位置坐下。舰桥挺舒适的，但Charles觉得自己还是更习惯大型的飞船，比如钢铁之心。"关闭舱门，带咱们出去！"  
"这将会以悲剧收场。"Marvin喟叹，但引擎开始轰鸣，飞船开始启动。

Wade带着轻松自如的气场飞快地操控着控制板，这比较让人安心一点了；因为Charles之前还担心他会不会说什么抱歉，兄弟，我对开飞船可不熟悉，不过别担心，抓紧就好，老伙计。Charles通常不喜欢自己的观点被证明错误，但这次例外。  
"我们得弄开停机架的舱门，"Charles反应过来，盯着起落架上方通往自由的大门，"该死，我们要去哪--"

"抓紧，"Wade说，狂喜地抓紧了手中的控制杆，"我希望这些混蛋在太空里不能呼吸！开火！"  
Marvin喷出一股耀眼的绿色光束冲破了停机架的大门，通往了浩瀚的太空。真空不能传声，但Charles可以想象出一道巨大的空气呼啸声，那是一切都被吸进宇宙的声音--碎片，炸裂的甲虫飞行器，还有尼瑞利安人。Marvin的引擎猛地脉冲一记，接着他们就突然发射出去，远离了这艘濒临灭亡的尼瑞利安军舰。

"呜呼！"Wade欢呼起来，笑得酣畅淋漓。"操，我们成功了！我是死侍，小子！Marvin，你救了我们的命，老兄！"  
"我知道。"Marvin郁郁寡欢地说。"好悲惨，不是吗？"  
Charles虚弱地笑出声，重重地倚在椅背上，稍稍合上了双眼。他们逃离了尼瑞利安飞船。活着。他几乎不敢相信。如果他们还能成功回到地球帝国领域--

" **操** 。"Wade突然开口。  
Charles的心沉了下去，尽管他还没睁开眼。听上去就不妙。  
"我刚刚计算了你们的生存几率，"Marvin忧伤地说，"你们听了不会高兴的。"  
"非常感谢，Marv！"Charles睁开了眼睛。他已经快要歇斯底里了， **又怎么了？**

又出现了一艘尼瑞利安飞船。

"我有武器，"Wade说，Charles第一次听到他如此严肃的声音，"但如果他们要追杀我们的话，肯定不够的，老兄。"  
Charles没有回答，因为他失去了语言能力。这个宇宙恨他。这个宇宙想让他死。他也许早该预料到这事实了，不用等他被尼瑞利安人严刑拷打致死。  
但等等--

那艘尼瑞利安飞船的侧面微微闪烁了一瞬。那很怪，但……Charles不敢萌生希望，只能专注地盯着那一点。如果真是的话……对了。它又闪烁了一次。这足以证实了。Charles不得不咽了口口水，心脏跳到了喉咙口。

"向那艘船请求通讯，Wade，"他的声音沙哑，情不自禁地微笑起来，"运用紧急电码。"  
"你疯了吗，兄弟？"Wade不敢置信地问。  
Charles大笑出声，因为上帝，他也有觉得别人疯的时候。"相信我，兄弟。"  
"好的，哥们。"Wade耸了耸肩，"随便你咯。"

**

海胆主要以藻类为食，他的母亲读着水缸前的信息栏说，近期研究发现它们的牙齿可以自动磨锐，甚至可以咬穿石头。海胆对于光线，碰触和化学物质都很敏感。海胆在所有海域里都能栖身。因为人类对海床的开采以及海水污染，海胆数目正在急剧减少，濒临灭绝的危险。  
Erik记得和父母在水族馆度过的那一天。那是一个周末。一家三口的特别出游。他觉得海胆挺无聊的。它们看上去挺有趣，但只是坐在那儿一动不动。它们不如别的东西精彩，比如鲨鱼。

Erik希望当时在海胆面前多停留几分该多好。

所有人仍然僵在原地，望着炸成碎片的尼瑞利安军舰朝四处缓缓散开；就连Logan砸屏幕的举动都没引起任何人的反应。Erik连站都站不了；他只能坐在座位上，眼睁睁看着自己的整个世界分崩离析。  
他坠入了黑洞之中。他的心被一股难以测量的压力碾碎了。

"有人请求通讯，长官。"Cassidy突然开口打破了舰上的沉默，听上去困惑不解，"是紧急通讯电码。"  
Erik甚至没有力气回答。  
"可能是那些该死的混蛋在求救，"Scott嗤之以鼻，"别理。"  
"不，等等！"Cassidy像跳舞一样从座位里蹦起身，突然兴奋不已，吸引了舰桥上所有人的目光。"你必须来看看这个，长官！"

这位通讯官接通了连接，将画面传到了大屏幕上，于是Erik突然看到了Charles。  
**Charles。**

"Charles。"Erik艰难地开口，一眨不眨地盯着他。他不敢相信自己的眼睛。刚才他的心脏几乎停跳了，而此刻它简直要冲破胸口跳出来，因为 **Charles还活着** 。  
"你好Erik。"Charles的声音有一点颤抖，但他挤出了一个淡淡的微笑。这位副官脸色苍白，脸颊底部和下巴上还有一大片淤青，而且看上去全身都被某种已经干掉的粘液覆盖，但 **他还活着** ，Erik简直不敢相信。

舰桥上一阵骚乱，突然间Erik就被大伙儿包围了；大家都挤到他座位前，争着看Charles一眼。Raven也以凯夫拉人的全息影像出现。  
"Charles，"Scott说，笑得合不拢嘴，"搞什么鬼。"  
"差点把我吓出心脏病，你这个贱人，"Logan怒吼，但他也面带笑容，"我他妈要不是见到你太高兴了，肯定会揍你一拳。"  
"见到你真好，Charles。"Raven说，引得舰桥上其他的成员也喧哗起来，叽叽喳喳地向Charles问好。

Charles大笑出声，那笑充满了纯粹的快乐；他苍白的脸颊上也开始浮出一丝红晕，这时候Erik才敢彻底相信这一切都是真的。Erik突然庆幸自己是坐着的，否则他一定会双腿发软。  
"我也很高兴见到大家。"Charles说，声音里是显而易见的宽慰。他的双眼再度对上Erik的视线，蔚蓝而温暖。"请求登陆，指挥官。"  
"批准。"Erik毫不犹豫地说，继续凝视着Charles的目光。  
"我们有一艘飞船，"Charles接着说，"她应该可以跟Magneto放在一起。"

"Raven。"Erik没有移开眼。  
"我已经锁定了你的位置，Charles，"Raven报告，"请待在原地。"  
"我们任你处置，亲爱的。"Charles对她说，然后他再度望向Erik，露出了淡淡的微笑。"待会儿见。"  
Erik点点头，突然觉得嘴唇发干。"好的。"

通讯结束了，主屏幕回到了尼瑞利安飞船废墟的画面。  
"大家都滚回自己的位置，"Scott突然叫起来，Erik周围的人群迅速散开了，而且Erik似乎听见这位技术官咕哝了一句，"还有管好你们自己的事情。"  
Erik再也无法待着了，他站起身来。他看了Logan一眼。"等到对接完成之后，立即回程。"

Logan了然地颌首。"好的长官。"他停下来，似乎在思考什么。"请求畅所欲言，长官。"  
Erik挑起了眉毛。"批准。"

"Erik，"Logan说，"快他妈滚出去。"  
Scott嗤笑出声。  
"回归原位，先生们。"Erik面无表情地说。

然后他转身滚了，因为他不需要被提醒第二次，已经心急如焚。

**

"老兄，你这个舰桥真是酷炫，"通讯切断之后，Wade出声赞叹，"真的是你的船吗？"  
Charles有点惊讶这位赏金猎人刚才居然一直保持了安静。"这个嘛，是Erik的--我是说，领航员的飞船。但我是副指挥官。"  
"不错，哥们。"Wade赞赏地点头。然后他露出了促狭的表情。"所以。你和那领航员。"

"我们什么也没有。"Charles立即回答，假装忙着看钢铁之心逐渐靠近、Raven用牵引光束小心翼翼地领他们登陆。停机架的舱门已经大开，迎接他们的进入。  
Wade嗤笑一声。"才不是没什么呢，老兄。我看哪，你俩之间绝对是 **有什么-有什么** 。"

"哦老天，快闭嘴。"Charles说，但当Wade爆笑不已时也不禁露出了微笑。他以为在尼瑞利安舰上的怪物密室里见到Wade是他人生中最高兴的时刻，但那完全不能和看见Erik出现在屏幕上的感觉相比。Erik在这儿。Erik来找他了。  
这令他感觉有点儿飘飘然。  
或者只是腿疼带来的副作用。挺难分辨的。

Wade在飞船降落的时候仍然在吃吃笑。"好吧，老兄，随你怎么说。"他回头望向Charles，脸上的笑柔和了一些。"你可以放下那个了，哥们。我相信我们已经相当安全了。"  
Charles这才意识到自己仍然紧抓着那把等离子枪，手指用力得都快痉挛了。"哦对。"他松开了手，试探地动了动手指。他突然感到如释重负，一阵虚弱和疲惫感油然而生。安全。他们安全了。他们就要回家了。

Marvin落进了钢铁之心的停机坪，轻微震颤一瞬之后，巨大的舱门在它们身后严实地合上。等到压力和氧气水平恢复稳定之后，Wade终于玩够了手中的操控杆，从座位里站起身来。  
"过来，哥们，"他说，朝Charles伸出一只手，"让我帮你出去，兄弟。"  
"谢谢，"Charles感激地说，抓住了Wade的手。在他的帮助下Charles站起身，一只胳膊搭着Wade的肩膀，然后Wade扶着他小心翼翼地从他们的小飞船下来，落到了较低的通道上。

Erik在等着，望着他们落地；Raven站在他的身边。Charles的呼吸一下子停滞了，因为Erik正在看着他，聚精会神地看，Charles过去几个小时内一直以为自己再也见不到他了，但此刻他们就在这儿，而且，而且--

"这位是Wade Wilson，"Charles赶紧在自己失态之前匆匆开口，但他能感到自己的双眼已经叛变，开始微微湿润起来，"他救了我的命。很多次，要不是他的话，我就死了。毫无疑问。喔，还有他喜欢叫自己死侍。有的时候。"  
他一紧张就会喋喋不休，这糟透了，而且Wade还在一旁偷笑，但Erik似乎并不在意，只是伸出手，轻轻将Charles从Wade身上挪开，双眼一直凝视着Charles的脸庞。Charles也无法移开视线，感觉到自己的重心一下子从Wade转移到了Erik身上。

"Raven，带Wilson先生去医务室。"Erik说，他似乎也无法转开视线，因为他一眨不眨地和Charles对视着，"尽量让他感到宾至如归。然后请你切断这里通往舰桥的视频讯号，我知道Scott和Logan肯定在看。"  
"这就去，长官。"Raven冷静地说。她朝Charles微微一笑，"欢迎回来，Charles。Wilson先生，请这边走。"  
"待会儿见，老兄。"Wade拍了一下Charles的后背，然后朝Erik敬了个军礼，随后跟着Raven的影像离开了。  
电梯门合上了，陡然只剩下了他们两个人。

Charles尽了全力，但他实在忍不住了，"Erik，"他开口，这名字几乎带上了哭腔，"你来找我了。"  
Erik抱住了他，一只手臂绕到Charles背后，将他搂得更近。"那是当然，"他说，声音低沉而冷静，但在冰层之下他就和Charles一样颤抖不已，"我绝不可能--我不会--"他无法继续说下去，一想到这里就忍不住将Charles抱得更紧。  
Charles享受着Erik的怀抱，尽管他只有一条腿有力气、本来就得必须扶着Erik才能继续站着。他把额头靠在Erik的肩膀，呼吸Erik的气息。Erik为他而来。Erik千里迢迢，深入敌营，只是为了救他。

一阵全新的情感流过他的全身，他猛然想起自己之前许下的诺言，如果他能活下来，他愿意对整个宇宙、整个世界承认他的感情。于是Charles吸了口气，做好准备。他稍稍后退了一点儿，这样他就可以再次抬头望向Erik，屏住呼吸开口。  
"Erik，我--"  
"Charles--"Erik跟他同时出声，两人一同停了下来，尴尬不已；直到Charles轻笑了几声，而Erik也挤出一个浅浅的微笑。"说吧。你先。"  
"你确定吗？"Charles问，不是说他要反悔什么的，只是在Erik专注的目光之下他有点失去了思考能力。"因为我可以--"  
"说吧，Charles。"Erik带着温柔的笑意说，Charles此时突然意识到他俩的姿势是多么亲密。

"我--我以为我死定了，在那艘尼瑞利安飞船上，"Charles坦白，起初有些颤抖，但随着每一个词变得越发坚定，"我以为一切都结束了，我吓坏了，你知道，但更重要的是我生自己的气，因为我以为我要死了，却从没告诉过你--"他停下了，但Erik仍然望着他，于是Charles深呼吸，继续一口气讲完，"我爱你，我从几年前就爱上了你，上帝啊，我--"  
Erik低下头吻住了他，截住了他的话头。

Charles感觉自己的大脑彻底和身体脱节了，因为 **Erik在吻他** ，而他的身体则完全不经思考地行动起来；仰起头迎合Erik，张开双唇，任由Erik的手滑到他的脑后，指尖穿过他脏兮兮的头发。  
Charles闭上双眼，感受Erik加深了这个吻，变得缓慢而慵懒，而又无比热切，两人唇舌交织，吞噬了Charles轻声的喘息。Charles恍惚间感到自己被半抱半扶着往后退，直到后背轻轻抵上了停机架的墙壁。Erik松开了一秒，但转瞬间他又回来，舔弄着Charles，让Charles再次心甘情愿地任他攻城略地，几乎难以承受Erik和Erik嘴唇的强烈触感；Charles不由庆幸Erik还搂着他，否则他肯定会因为如释重负和头晕眼花而瘫倒在地。

"我以为我失去你了。"Erik抵着Charles的嘴唇喃喃自语，听上去是那么痛苦，令Charles的心脏停跳一拍。"我以为我 **失去你** 了。"  
"我就在这儿，"Charles轻声回应，有一点儿气喘吁吁，还有一点儿不敢置信，"天，Erik，我以为--"

Erik又一次吻上了他，如此小心而温柔，Charles感觉自己快要破碎一般，于是他不顾一切地回吻Erik，因为这比他预想中的结果还要美好，尽管他精疲力竭、遍体鳞伤，满身都是干涸的黏液，心情也不堪重负；然而此时此刻，他和Erik就是彼此宇宙的中心，所有痛苦都无关紧要了。  
Charles意识到，这感情一直都是真实的--他只是花了一点时间才发觉。

"来吧，"等他们终于恋恋不舍地分开之后，Erik轻声说，他的话语如微风般拂过Charles的嘴唇，"我们把你送去医务室。"  
"好的，"Charles说，尽管他不愿意从现在这样紧紧相贴的姿势移开，他简直能感觉到两人的心在疯狂地同步跳动。"我--你干什么？"

Erik把Charles的一条胳膊搭在自己肩上，然后弯下腰，手托着Charles的后膝将他一把抱了起来。"这样可以吗？"他问，低头注视着Charles，"弄疼你的腿没有？"  
"没，"Charles慌乱地说，"但真的没必要，我可以--"  
"拜托了，听我的吧，"Erik坚定地打断他，开始大步朝电梯走去。

Charles抑制住挣扎的冲动，转而安稳地窝在Erik强有力的臂弯中。"那好吧。"其实，真的很不错。这让他回到钢铁之心之后的超现实主义感受更强烈了。他把脸颊抵在Erik的胸口，感到体内残余的紧张终于散去，只剩下深入骨髓的疲惫，全身变得瘫软而放松。片刻之后他感觉到Erik亲了亲他的额头，于是更加放松了，发出一道惬意的叹息声合上了双眼。

他几乎不记得电梯里的经过，也不记得一路上有没有遇到什么人，等他反应过来的时候他已经被小心翼翼地放在医务室的某张病床上，Hank和Erik俯视着他，Hank在问各种各样的问题而Charles无暇回答，因为他实在太累了，随后他意识到Erik正轻轻握着他的手，于是他也捏了捏，注意到Erik一闪而过的微笑。

"我要给你麻醉了，"Hank的声音穿过倦意的浓雾响起，"你需要休息，而且我得检查你的腿，所以你会昏迷几个小时，好吗？"  
"Erik。"Charles开口，这似乎是他此刻脑海中仅剩的单词之一。  
"我就在这儿，Charles，"Erik的声音冷静，但也充满了温暖，"闭上眼睛好好睡一觉。你会没事的。"

"就睡一小会儿，"Charles迷迷糊糊地向他保证，他感到一阵刺痛、再也无法睁开眼，一定是Hank在给他注射了，"晚餐时候见。"  
他觉得自己听见了Erik的轻笑声。"晚餐时候见，Charles。"

Charles终于昏睡了过去，但在那之前他还来得及心想，他真的很喜欢Erik的笑声。

-Chapter14 End-

  
**Chapter 15: You're my star**  
你是我的星辰

Scott走过门厅。他终于他妈的休息了，他感到志得意满，因为他们成功地营救了Charles。那混蛋现在可欠他们 **一大笔** 人情了。他和Logan本想去看他顺便嘲笑他，但可恶的McCoy把他们赶出了医务室，说什么Charles需要休息，你们这两个蠢货，快在我击昏你们之前出去。  
搞什么玩意。睡觉只适合弱者。但如果Charles需要休息的话，那好吧。他或许应当好好睡一觉。

"该死的Raven竟然关了摄像头，"当Logan走进电梯时他开口，尽管已经是几小时之前的事了，他还是耿耿于怀。"我他妈只想看看到底发生了什么事。"  
"哦，敢打赌我知道发生了什么，"Logan坏笑这说。这死变态。  
"我懂，"Scott嗤之以鼻，"但我想要确凿的证据，傻瓜。"  
"我们会得到证据的，"Logan自信满满地说，"只是时间问题。"  
"我们都等了好几年了，"Scott不爽地说，而Logan轻哼一声表示赞同。

电梯门打开了，他们迎面撞上了一个Scott一生中从未见过的混蛋。上帝，这家伙背上是两把剑不成？  
"你他妈是谁？"Scott问。  
"老兄，"看上去疯疯癫癫的家伙说，"我是死侍。"  
Soctt望向Logan，两人会心一笑。

**

Charles缓慢地恢复意识，逐渐从深沉而甜美的睡梦中苏醒。他仍然花了一会儿时间才想起自己身处何地--医务室，钢铁之心，他不得不提醒自己；他虽然被俘的时间不长，但却留下了持续的影响--他足够清醒之后，才努力睁开了双眼。  
"啊，你醒了，长官，"Hank看到Charles眨了眨惺忪的睡眼之后开口，"欢迎回来。"  
"谢谢你。"他的声音仍然有点儿沙哑沉重，但此刻浑身无力的感觉真舒服。他清了清喉咙。"我睡了多久？"

"不到十六个小时，长官。"Hank不假思索地回答，"我给你的药效持续只有四个小时，但你显然需要更多的睡眠所以我就没有叫醒你。你感觉如何？"  
Charles花了片刻感受之后才回答。"感觉我需要这宇宙中最久的热水澡。"  
Hank轻笑出声。"好吧，我不会把你继续困在这了，长官。你的腿还疼吗？"

Charles试探地动了动腿，没有任何异状。"不，"他稍稍松了口气。  
医务官满意地点点头。"非常好。它并没有脱臼，但也差不离了。你对它过分的损耗也起了反作用，但你会完全康复的，长官。"

"谢谢你。"Charles诚挚地说。他站了起来，动作还有点儿笨拙，但他很感谢Hank没有试图帮忙。"我们到哪了？"  
"我们应该再过几小时就能进入第三地球的轨道，长官。"Hank回答。"我们顺利地回到了第三帝国领域，领航员决定直接忽略泰塔瑞姆回斯特提姆基地。不过我们不能在超空间中继续行驶太久，因为我们目前能量水平很低。"  
啊。因为Raven的Mystique模式。这样就讲得通了。"谢谢你，Hank。"

"完全不用谢，长官。"Hank谨慎地看了他一眼。"刚刚Howlett和Summers来过了，而我在一个小时之前刚把指挥官送出去。"  
"Erik之前在这里？"Charles立即问道，因为记起了他们的吻而微微脸红。哦上帝，Erik还是 **抱他** 过来的。  
"他拒绝离开你的身边，"Hank取笑地回答。"长官。"他变得严肃起来。"我们想办法向你的同伴Wilson先生询问了一些，啊，在尼瑞利安船上发生的事情。"

Charles仍然因为Erik留下来陪伴他的事实而出神，所以他过了一会儿才反应过来回答。"不幸的是，"他几乎有些抱歉地说，因为他能看出医生对Wade的话将信将疑，"不管他说了什么，恐怕都是事实。"  
Hank惊讶地挑起了眉毛。

"听着，Hank，"Charles说着从床边坐起，"等我们回总部之后，我还要接受数小时的盘问煎熬，所以我现在真的很想先去洗个澡--"他膝盖一弯，发出一声惊呼，幸好Hank及时在他摔倒之前扶住了他的胳膊肘。  
"慢点，长官。"Hank告诫，帮助他站直身体。"你会康复的，但肯定不会一蹴而就。你会稍微跛一阵子。"  
"好吧。"Charles说，小心翼翼地保持平衡。如果他注意行动的话，伤腿还是能承重一些的，这已经比之前好了。"我想我没事了，谢谢。"  
Hank放开了手。"当然，长官。不过，在你走之前……"他再度谨慎地打量起Charles来，"你还好吗，长官？"  
Charles抬起头。"什么？"

"你或许并非全程都在尼瑞利安人的魔掌中，"Hank字斟句酌地说，"但你毕竟是一个人质，并且在我个人看来，身处高度紧张的环境之中。"  
"你是不是想问我精神是否稳定？"Charles问。  
"我会用稍微委婉一点的说法，"Hank无奈地说，"但长官，是的。"

"我在尼瑞利安飞船上花了几小时和一个赏金猎人在通风管里爬行，"Charles相当坦然地说，"而且那是在我头部受伤之后。现在回到这里让我感觉那一切都是个可怕的噩梦，而我终于醒过来了。"  
Hank笑了出来。"好吧。不过毕竟我必须得问问，长官。"  
Charles点点头，朝这位医务官淡淡一笑。"那是你的工作。"他表示赞同。他不能为此责怪他。"现在，我是不是可以……？"

"去洗个澡吧，长官，"Hank说，"还可以再多睡一会儿。"  
"谢谢你，Hank。"Charles最后一次道谢，然后小心翼翼地走出了医务室。他没有说谎，那的确是个噩梦。此时所有东西似乎都模糊成了一团，尼瑞利安人，史莱姆，触手，还有Wade，但Charles心满意足地看到，黑暗通道的末尾，那唯一的光亮，是Erik。在吻他。  
Erik **吻了** 他。

Charles仍然不敢相信。他几乎想要把那当做是痛苦和疲倦之后产生的幻觉，但Hank刚才说Erik一直待在这儿，几乎一直陪伴到Charles苏醒为止。那肯定是真的了。他一想到这个就浑身暖意。  
这幸福的念头足以支撑他一路走回自己的房间，进去之后他直接一头栽进了淋浴间，如释重负。

**

Hank把他赶出医务室几乎是两小时之前的事了，但Erik依然无法专心，除了跟Raven检查状态和听取进程汇报以外。这个AI在告诉他三小时之后将抵达斯特提姆基地时，几乎用了种洋洋得意的语气。  
Erik早就知道Raven的嘲讽比起即将从Logan和Scott那里得到的嘲讽绝对不值一提，但他压根不在乎，因为 **Charles** 。Charles回到了这艘船上，Charles安全了，而且Charles现在跟Erik怀着同样的心思。  
在一路错过来之后，终于能够遇到对的事情，真是太好了。

Erik感觉自己的脑中全被Charles占据--好像是弥补曾经的日子似的，那时候他天天都能看到Charles，却根本没有意识到自己的情意。  
而且Charles从好几年前就爱上他了。Erik一想到这个就不禁飘飘然。

Erik在床上辗转反侧，抬手揉了揉眼睛。他回到自己的房间是为了试图放松--自从Charles被掳走之后他就一直处于高度的紧张状态--但目前为止他只是一直瞪着天花板，懊恼自己为什么这么多年来如此迟钝。  
他一下子站起身来，理了理制服夹克。他们在到达斯特提姆基地之前还有三个小时。他真的需要准备一份详细解释所有事件的报告，而且已经开始在心中草拟向指挥官通报的--  
Erik踏出房间进入走廊，恰好看到Charles从自己的房间里同时出来。

"Erik，"Charles的声音温暖而惊讶，Erik不由得呼吸一滞，注意到Charles一看到他整个脸庞都亮了起来。  
"你感觉怎样，Charles？"Erik缓缓地走近，尽管他很想飞奔过去，但突然迟疑了，因为如果他太心急了，这一切进展太快了怎么办？  
"好多了。"Charles轻笑一声。"我想我刚刚洗了个全宇宙最赞的热水澡。"  
"黏液都没了？"Erik微笑着问。  
"上帝，我希望是，"Charles佯装懊恼地说。他停了下来，Erik有点儿入迷地望着几种不同的色彩在Charles表情丰富的双眸中闪过，然后Charles露出了微笑，胆怯地抬起一只手抚上了Erik的脸颊。"谢谢你，Erik。谢谢你来救我。"

Erik下意识地侧过脸迎合Charles的触碰。"据Wilson所说，是你自己救了自己。"  
Charles再度笑出声。"我有点害怕知道Wade还跟你说了什么。但不幸的是，它们大概都是真的。"  
"他解释了很多。"Erik酌情透露。有些故事实在略难以置信，他准备找时间问问Charles的版本，但之后有的是时间。Erik大为宽慰的是，得知Charles并非全程都被严刑拷问地球舰队的情报。此刻他抬起手，轻轻摩挲Charles的下巴，那里还有有着尚未褪去的淤青。"不过，他没有解释这个。"

Charles微笑。"实际上，虽然他救了我几次，我其实也救了Wade几次。那些尼瑞利安武器的后座力真的很大。我当时忙着瞄准，所以开火的时候，枪托直接硌上了我的脸。"他轻笑出声。"的确不太雅观。"  
"你一向都不擅于使用武器。"Erik心不在焉地说，专心地继续抚摸Charles的下颌，直到他的手轻柔地滑过了Charles的耳廓，托住了他的后脑勺。

Charles颤抖地深吸一口气，然后他垂下搭在Erik脸颊的手，转而用胳膊搂住了Erik的脖颈，踮起脚尖吻上了Erik的嘴唇。  
Erik瞬间做出回应，用舌尖抵开了Charles的双唇，加深了这个吻，品尝他的味道，用手臂环住Charles的后背；而Charles低吟一声紧贴在Erik的胸前，攥住了Erik的制服前襟，紧紧地抓着他不愿放手。他们完美地契合在一起，没有一丝间隙，而Erik仍感不够；他体内的每一条神经末梢和脑中每一个神经元都在呢喃着CharlesCharlesCharles。他们两人站在走廊里，尽可能亲密无间地紧紧相拥。

这时候电梯门打开了，嘈杂的话语和情不自禁的大笑打破了走廊的沉寂，Erik微微侧过头，睁开眼睛看到是Scott，Logan，和Wilson。棒极了。  
"哦 **见鬼** ！ **我就知道** ！"Scott大喊，其实此刻毫无必要鬼叫，但这位技术官就是爱大惊小怪。  
"哥们，王子殿下！"Wade也掺了一脚，什么，这个宇宙里还有跟Scott和Logan一样的家伙，Erik确信自己再也不想认识一个了。"干得漂亮，老兄！ **果然是** 有什么-有什么！"他朝他们竖起了大拇指，天哪。  
Logan露出了Erik见过最为嚣张的夸张笑容，这真是前所未有。"也该是时候了，你们两个蠢货。"

Erik刚要放开Charles一点儿转身面对那群家伙，但Charles用一只手捏住了他的下巴，把Erik的头重新转过去，再度攻陷了他的嘴唇，与此同时他另一只手探下去抓住了Erik腰间的光束枪，从枪套中拔出之后看都没看地指向Logan，Soctt和Wilson，没有一丝迟疑地扣动了扳机。

"操！"Scott尖叫起来，他们全都钻回了电梯里，惊慌失措地咒骂起来，"老天，什么鬼--"电梯门合上了，长廊再度获得了宁静。  
Charles把枪塞回Erik的腰间，全程没有睁开过眼睛、一直投入地吮吸着Erik的唇舌。Erik惊诧了一秒，一种滚烫火热的冲动一下子流窜到他的下身，因为Charles竟然这么做了，而且他这么做的时候看上去那么 **勾魂摄魄** \--

Erik的大脑还没反应火来的时候他的身体眼睛把Charles推到了墙边，Charles屏住了呼吸，而Erik再度发起进攻，把他的副官按在墙壁上，狂热地吻他，直到彼此不得不停下喘息。  
"我想开枪打他们好久了，"Erik抵着Charles的唇瓣说，因为Charles的战栗而露出坏笑。"但你一直阻止我。现在你却自己开枪了？"  
"我想让他们走开，"Charles咕哝，听起来有些不好意思但却毫无悔过之意，"他们别多管闲事--Erik！"他全身不经控制地往前一挺，因为Erik把膝盖顶进了他的双腿之间。

"如果我老实讲的话，"Erik贴着Charles的肌肤宠溺地说，这次换用嘴唇来摩挲Charles下颌的轮廓，"我很喜欢。"他现在吻上了Charles的脖颈，找到动脉之后开始吮吸起来，同时把膝盖再顶高了一点儿。  
"就--就知道，"Charles努力回答，但听起来更像是在呜咽，当Erik的膝盖轻轻擦过他腿间的勃起之后忍不住喘息出声。Charles的下身再度往前挺动了一次，渴求着摩擦。

Erik停了下来，稍稍后退了一点儿。Charles仍然在气喘吁吁，眼神涣散、脸颊绯红，在Erik的怀抱中有一点紧绷。他的一条腿还在微微颤抖，好像他站着很艰难似的，于是Erik放开了他，用手臂搭上了Charles伤腿那一侧的后腰。"来吧。"  
"去哪--"Charles刚来的及开口Erik就已经轻柔地扶着他穿过走廊，"--噢。"

Erik房间的门打开了，欢迎他们的进入，Erik把Charles拉进去，门锁在他们身后咔哒锁上，令人安心。他还没来得及转过身Charles就扑到了他的身上，用力将他拽低之后吻上他，两人同时跌跌撞撞地摔在Erik的床里。Charles躺在床单上往后挪了一点儿，Erik再度感到一阵头晕目眩的不真实--Charles就在这里，在他的房间里，在他的床上，而且正在把他拉低索求另一个吻。  
Erik压到他的上方，跨坐着他的双腿，双手开始笨拙地解开Charles的制服外套。"这样可以吗，"他问，尽管感觉忍了太久，但这毕竟是新的体验而且Charles刚刚逃生归来Erik不想太心急了或者毁了--

"快一点，你这混蛋。"Charles喘着气说，他的双手开始急切地拉扯Erik的制服。  
Erik非常乐意从命，接下来的几分钟就忙于摆脱每一件恼人的衣服，直到突然之间，Erik低头望着一大片苍白的肌肤，那全是Charles，而他想做的只是触碰。  
于是他这么做了。用他的舌头。

Charles在他身下辗转呻吟，Erik开始缓慢地、实验性地探索他的身体，用舌尖描绘每一寸精妙的肌肤，小心地避开淤青但轻轻啃咬未受伤的部分。Erik很了解Charles，了解了太多年，但此刻就好像他在重新认识Charles--将每一次颤抖，喘息和呢喃都刻入记忆，因为他想要了解Charles的一切，再不留下任何未探索的角落。

Erik脑中某个角落在想，这本可能会很尴尬，可能尴尬到无法继续，因为他们当了太多年的朋友，然而这却是那么顺理成章。Charles在他身下放松而温顺，一切曾经有过的羞涩都再也无处可寻，Erik沉醉地意识到，他俩终于来到了这里，在一起，在围绕彼此旋转了那么久之后。  
"Erik，"当Erik沿着副官的腹部往下舔过肚脐的时候，Charles哽咽出声，"上帝，Erik，求你。"  
Erik带着笑容稍稍坐起。他没有刻意忽略Charles抵着他大腿根部的勃起，但他显然也没有给予Charles所渴求那种程度的接触。"怎么了，Charles？"他问，一只手挑逗地滑过Charles的腿部。

Charles不禁战栗，几乎无意识地分开了双腿，令Erik不得不换个姿势，坐在他的两腿中间。"我想要你，"他开口，仰起头凝视着Erik，"我 **想要** 你。"  
Erik俯下身去狂热地吻上他，唇齿交织，而这一次当Charles抬手抚摸他后背的肌肉时，换成了微微颤抖了。"好的，"等他们终于分开后Erik说，此刻因为渴望而头晕眼花喘不过气，"好的。"

Charles把腿分得更开，Erik探身在床头柜抽屉里摸索，拿出一小罐他存在那儿的润滑剂。他抓住之后终于坐起身，对上了Charles的视线。  
"你之前做过吗？"他问，因为他在整个宇宙中最不想做的事情就是弄伤Charles。  
Charles点点头。"好久以前了，"他承认，稍稍挪动了一下。他注视着Erik的手指，看着Erik把它们浸入了小罐子里。  
Erik俯身亲吻他。"那我会慢点来。"

他的确很慢，小心而彻底地扩张他的指战员，等到Erik一边从Charles唇边吻去他的呻吟和渴求一边探进第三根手指，缓缓来回抽动的时候，Charles已经啜泣出声。Erik现在硬得简直发痛了，但他让自己耐心等待，全身心地给Charles做好充分的准备。  
终于Erik抓住了Charles的腿弯，小心翼翼地抬起了他副官的腿。"如果腿疼一定告诉我，"他说，声音有点儿紧绷。他将自己对准，全身都在颤抖，"我不想弄伤你。"

"我在那该死的尼瑞利安飞船上差点被吃了，两次，"Charles不满地说，显然是等得不耐烦了、全身都被汗水浸透，"如果你现在不立刻操我的话，Erik，我发誓我--"  
他噎住了，因为Erik推入了一点点，而且坏笑了起来。"天哪Charles，"他说，虽然他正在努力不闷哼出声，陷入他紧致的灼热之中，"你还是那么话多。"

当Erik齐根没入的时候，Charles甚至说不出一句完整的回应，只能仰头抵着床单发出一道呻吟。Erik让他适应了片刻，用体内的全部自控力保持静止。两人都在急促地喘息，而Erik已经知道他不可能撑太久--他已经忍了太久，而且这可是Charles--不过话说回来Charles应该也不会坚持多久，于是Erik开始动了起来，起初动作很慢，当灼热的快感流窜过他的脊椎时他终于耐不住发出一声呻吟。  
Charles伸手抱住他，扭动下身迎合Erik的每一次抽查，直到欢愉的快感在他眼前如烟火般绽开。Erik再度吻了他，因为他需要Charles，就像这样，如同他需要重力，需要空气。Charles回吻他，如今他已经会自动张开嘴唇任Erik入侵；当Erik用自己仍然滑腻的手握上Charles的阴茎时，Charles发出了一道让Erik很乐意在余生中的每一天都欣赏的轻喘。于是Erik开始伴随着自己抽查的频率套弄起Charles的性器，望着他的副官在他身下分崩离析，彻底被情欲所裹挟。

Charles先尖叫一声射了出来，紧紧夹着Erik颤抖了许久许久。Erik很快也到了，他尽可能将自己深埋入Charles体内，低哼一声射了出来，两人在高潮的余韵中一同喘着粗气，浑身是汗。

Charles伸出手，指尖抚过Erik汗湿的发丝，用那双半明半暗的眼眸喜悦地朝他微笑。"你是我坚持下去的力量，"他开口，声音轻柔而宁静，指尖轻柔地屈起，"在尼瑞利安飞船上的时候。"他停顿了片刻，仿佛要把Erik完全吸收入心底。"我爱你。"

Erik倾身向前将额头与Charles相抵，闭上双眼，深深地呼吸。他的全部感官都被Charles所充盈，他感觉自己似乎能飞翔，要不是Charles作为他的重力在牵绊着他，安定着他。"你是我的星辰，"他说，因为事实就是如此简单，他现在终于知道了，"我一直都爱着你。"

他再次睁开眼，正好捕捉到Charles灿烂的微笑，Erik也回以微笑，因为这不需要任何思考或是伪装--就是如此简单，自然，而妥帖。

**-Chapter 15 End-**

  
**Chapter 16: Welcome back, Deputy**  
欢迎回家，大副

  
"哦天哪，现在他俩真要 **无法无天** 了。"Scott哀嚎一声把手里的东西甩到空中。他正倚在一个货箱的顶部，像条见鬼的地毯一样摊在上面。  
Logan低哼表示赞同。他正在吞云吐雾，因为货舱是这艘飞船上他唯一可以抽烟的地方。不过这一次Scott说对了，那两个混蛋绝对会时不时地滚到一块去，恶心死人。Logan一向猜测Erik和Charles的蜜月期将会永无休止，现在他发觉自己果然是对的。天啊。

"为什么？"Wade好奇地说。这位赏金猎人--别管Charles是怎么在敌舰上遇到一个赏金猎人，简直了--正趴在另一个比Scott高些的货箱上，胳膊从两边垂下。这疯狂的家伙绝对不正常，但Logan不知为何有些喜欢他。他很有 **潜力** 。  
Scott嗤了一声。"因为他们终于他妈的想通了，那就是为什么。简直不能呼吸了，这里充满了被压抑已久的性--"

"操，Summers，我可不要想象他俩搞起来的画面，"Logan低吼而Wade偷笑，"从现在开始，在这艘见鬼的飞船上到处撞见他们就够糟的了。"  
"老兄，"Wade说，"王子殿下开枪射了我们呢，兄弟。"  
"是啊，搞什么鬼，"Soctt抱怨，"他是真心想杀了我们--"  
Logan笑了。"我早就知道那家伙体内有点锐气。"他其实有点为Charles感到骄傲，尽管指战员差点把他的脸打飞，搞什么鬼，这可完全不应该。  
"我猜除了锐气之外还有 **别的东西** 在他体内，"Soctt咕哝。

"Summers，"Logan忍俊不禁而Wade大笑起来，在他的货箱顶打个滚儿好像蠕虫似的，见鬼，"再说一句我就把你那玩意撕了。"  
Scott嗤之以鼻。"你才不会呢，混蛋。你超喜欢它--"  
货舱门打开了，Wade一下子坐了起来，脸上带着Logan见过最为吓人的期待表情。天哪。

"有人吗？"Alex喊出声。这位新兵听上去气坏了，这很完美。"Scott？我收到你的讯息了，混蛋，真有趣。你他妈把我通讯板藏哪了，蠢货？"  
Scott坐起身，把手里的通讯板又甩了甩。"过来找啊，傻逼，"他嚣张大笑着说，"不过不得不说，这里面有那么多黄片，我可能想多霸占一会--"  
"里面没有黄片！"Alex怒气冲冲地叫起来，但他的声音比平时尖锐了一些。  
"哦见鬼，难道还真有？"Scott大笑。"我刚才逗你玩的，没想到--"  
"没有！"Alex的声音越来越近了。Wade做好了迎接准备。

"听起来不像哦，小子。"Logan坏笑着说。  
"操，"Alex吼着越走越近，"你也在这？我早该猜到的，你们俩就是一对混蛋--"  
"我们也是你他妈的上级，"Logan哼了一声说，"所以放尊重点，Summers，不然我们把你轰下船。"  
"那可真是感激不尽，混蛋，"Alex嗤笑一声，从货箱背后走了出来，"我简直求之不得--"

Wade把一整桶冈根虫卵倒在了他的头上。

**

Charles从食堂走出，缓缓沿着走廊漫步，感到有一些筋疲力尽。他刚才饿坏了，但一边吃饭一边礼貌地接受人人向他表达安全回来的祝贺有点自顾不暇。其实，他对于自己受到的关注程度有些惊讶，而且怎么向大家表达感谢都不为过，因为这些人都为了他而冒过生命危险。船员们的忠心耿耿令他有些感动得说不出话。  
能够回来真是太高兴了。他不知道自己的喜悦和谢意该如何向众人表达。

Erik刚才送他去的食堂，但送到之后他就离开了，因为他还有报告要写。当头几个船员挤上前的时候他露出了几乎称得上洋洋得意的表情。这混蛋。  
他还说了些别的话，比如，"看看你有多重要，Charles，别再妄自菲薄"，然后他就溜了。Charles准备现在去舰桥上告诉他，我已经领会了自己有多重要，现在拜托你再带我滚回床上去。

他俩之间的全新关系令Charles永远不想放手。Erik爱他。Erik真的，诚挚地爱他。Charles知道自己一向有点儿过于感性，但此刻他觉得自己一想到Erik还有终于安全回来便快活得简直能飞起来。  
电梯门打开了，他突然被一群人包围。

"你们干什么？"当他发问的时候Scott已经从后面一把抱起了他，而Logan也伸出手揉乱他的头发。  
"欢迎回家，Charles，"Scott说，"还有你他妈要是再敢消失一次--"  
"--不管你滚去哪里，我们都会再次找到你，"Logan愉快地说，"然后一拳揍上你的脸。"  
Charles大笑起来，倚在Scott的怀里。"小心点，先生们，有人会开始怀疑你们是不是喜欢我呢。"

"你？噗嗤。错了。"Scott放下他，但仍然细心地扶着他的身侧防止他站立不稳。  
"别做梦，Xavier。"Logan翻了个白眼。"我们之前还他妈想跟你打招呼，结果得到了什么？被光束枪射了一脸。"  
Charles脸红了。"我--"

"哦老天，求你告诉我你们至少上垒了，"Scott恳求，"老天啊，如果你和Erik没有操得神志不清的话我真的不能接受--"  
"Scott！"Charles出声抗议，但随后Scott和Logan各自伸出胳膊搂住了他的肩膀，把他夹在两人中间。  
"别再那样了，Charles。"Logan低沉地说，一下子严肃得令人难以适应。  
"但我们随时都愿意为你再搞烂几艘尼瑞利安飞船，"Scott故作轻松地说，扶着他走进电梯，"但请你注意安全，他妈的 **克制点** ，好吗？"

他们轻轻将他推入电梯，两人脸上带着同样的笑容后退了一步。Charles也充满喜爱地朝他们一笑，因为除了Erik之外，他们都是他最好的朋友，不管他们说什么、举止如何。然后他们令Charles的惊讶更深一层：他们刷地一下立正，抬手敬了一个军礼。敬礼在军队中并不常见，而且更像是一种最高程度尊重的表示--出于个人选择，而非军纪。

"欢迎回家，大副。"Logan仍然在笑着。  
"现在，看在整个宇宙的份上，快去吸指挥官的老二吧，"Scott坏笑着补充，电梯门合上了，"长官。"

门彻底关上了，Charles还是能听见他们的狂笑，真是自作聪明的家伙。"混蛋。"Charles大声说，让他们听见，但随后按下了直接通往舰桥的按钮。  
他们是最混的混蛋，没错，但Charles忍不住微笑，因为他们是 **他的** 混蛋，千金不换。

**

"这样应该就可以了，Raven。"Erik点点头，最后一次把录像从头到尾看了一遍。舰桥上只有他一个人，其他人已经被他遣散去好好休息了。距离斯特提姆只剩一小时航程，所以我很确定凭他和Raven可以单独处理好一切。"其他全部删除。"  
"好的长官。"Raven冷静地说。"我会将所有相关资料整理好，在我们到达TEF轨道基地斯特提姆之前。"  
"很好。"Erik回答，在主屏幕前稍稍伸展了一下肢体。有种奇怪的感觉，好像再也不会有任何事情破坏他的好心情一样，他现在全身都轻松又舒适。也许是因为他们成功解救了Charles回到地球帝国领域的缘故。

或许只是因为他跟人睡了。跟Charles。  
嗯。  
绝对是后者。

电梯门打开了，Charles踏上了舰桥，瞥见Erik之后立即露出了微笑。Erik也回以笑容，微微转过头看着Charles小心翼翼地穿过舰桥，立刻向他走来。  
**我的** 。

"我刚刚碰到了Scott还有Logan，"Charles告诉他，在他的身边停下。他听上去觉得很好笑，所以应该不会太糟。"他们现在非常，呃，直白。我是说比以前更夸张，谁能想到呢。"  
"我们也许在你失踪的时候增进了友谊，"Erik淡淡地说。他正享受着Charles贴在他身旁的感觉，他抬起手臂环上副官的腰，让Charles往他身上倚靠一些，多承担些他腿的负担。  
"是吗？"Charles好奇地问，Erik不禁翻了个白眼。不过Charles似乎挺满足靠在Erik身上的。"你和Scott、Logan不早就是最好的朋友了吗？"  
对于这种荒谬的问题，Erik一向有标准答案让对方闭嘴，但这是Charles，而且之前发生的事件的确需要纳入考虑，于是他迟疑了。"值得商榷，"他最后回答，当Charles轻笑出声之后忍不住捏了他一把。Erik把鼻子埋在Charles的发间，轻轻嗅着他的味道。

"报告写完了？"Charles问，紧挨着他坐下。  
Erik点头。"在我看来，我们已经有了足够的证据送Marko坐牢。更不用提Marko工业恐怕将接受一连串的调查。"这念头令他暗暗满足。跟尼瑞利安人勾结的任何人都比渣滓还不如。  
观看Marko把Charles打晕之后丢进逃生舱的监控录像，就足以使Erik再一次血液沸腾，因为他记起了失去Charles之时强烈的无助感觉。

在他们观看的时候Raven也以全息影像出现在他身旁，"我很抱歉，长官，"她低声而自控地道歉，但Erik朝她点了点头，因为他也有错。他们都不该让这一切发生。  
"Cain，"Charles的脸上划过阴影，"我觉得我想杀了他。"  
"我差点就这么做了。"Erik坦白，因为Charles以后说不定还会再见到他的继兄的，尽管Erik希望最好永不相见。"我们差一点。"

"哦，所以你和Scott跟Logan就是这么增进友谊的？"Charles装作嘲讽地说。  
"我们当时很生气。"Erik保持就事论事。  
Charles浅浅一笑。"谢谢你。"  
"不过，你说对了，"Erik轻声说，眺望着主屏幕目前显示的迢迢星河。"他不值得。"  
"他只是个该死的懦夫。"Charles赞同。他皱起眉头，"你不会惹什么麻烦吧，会吗？"他突然忧心忡忡。"你像那样闯进尼瑞利安领土，恐怕违反了好几条法律--"

"Charles，"Erik翻了个白眼。"我进出过程无一伤亡，也没有任何一艘尼瑞利安飞船注意到我们的存在。我没有开一枪一炮，而你是从内部把他们的船炸掉的，所以没有任何证据显示是我们袭击的。再说我把你，军队当中的高官之一，从死亡边缘救了回来。"他停顿一瞬，露出一个得意的坏笑。"我是英雄。"  
Charles嗤之以鼻。"哦我的天哪。"他停了下来，仰起头用得意洋洋的笑容望向Erik。" **我的** 英雄。"

这次轮到Erik嗤之以鼻，因为他意识到他们俩都彻底无可救药了，但他根本不在乎，俯下身吻住了Charles的嘴唇，当Charles满足地轻哼一声张开双唇之后立即得寸进尺。  
Charles在Erik怀中扭动起来，推了他一把，直到Erik不情愿地后退一步，恋恋不舍地品尝他副官的味道。所以他没意识到Charles要干什么，直到后膝抵到了座椅，Charles胜利地将他按在座位上。

"你干什么？"Erik茫然地说，他们现在没在亲吻了，而这绝对不是他此刻希望发生的事情。  
Charles微微一笑，Erik心想自己果然比世界上所有人都有远见，因为他早就预料到Charles跟自大的笑真的很配。"Raven，封锁舰桥，"他说，Erik一听这句就忍不住硬了，天哪，"然后离开。"  
"没问题，Charles。"Raven淡淡地说，随后Erik听见了电梯上锁的轻响，然后AI也真的离开了。

"我们还有多久到基地？"Charles问，一边在Erik身前跪了下来。  
Erik花了好一会儿才回答。他有点张口结舌。"一小时，"这时候Charles的双手开始沿着他的大腿往上逡巡，来到了他的腰带处。"上帝，Charles--"

"噢，"Charles说，他现在的主意真是再好不过了，"很好。"  
他攻陷了Erik的腰带，而这正是Erik此时希望发生的事情。

**

万亿光年之外，银河系的另一头，曾有过两颗原本非常接近而同时爆发成超新星的恒星，而如今这里残留的是两团巨大的尘埃和气体星云。  
你好呀，万有引力心想，让我帮你俩一把。

这里有个伙伴耶，第一团云心想。  
两团尘埃和气体开始旋转，汇合成一团新的星云，与宇宙万物一同在星河里漂流。此时原本是第二团云的那部分开始有了疯狂的点子。

如果我们形成一颗新的恒星怎么样，它带着毫不掩饰的激动提议，咱俩一起。  
老兄，第一团云想，真的可以试试。

哦不，一盆牵牛花心想，又来了。

【注】牵牛花和鲸鱼，是《银河系漫游指南》当中的经典英式幽默梗。原本的两枚导弹被变成了抹香鲸和牵牛花，而当一盆牵牛花摔向地面的时候，它唯一的想法总是"哦不，又来了。" 相关引用[戳这里](http://www.goodreads.com/quotes/198068-another-thing-that-got-forgotten-was-the-fact-that-against)

**

"我会想念你的，老兄。"Wade说，上帝啊，真的是真心实意的。  
"我也会想你啊，"Charles说，他发觉这也并不是谎言，他是真心喜欢上这个赏金猎人了，尽管似乎有些疯疯癫癫的。"我很高兴遇见了你。尽管呃，相遇的场景还可以再好一点。"  
Wade笑了。"老兄，我们玩得那一票可开心了，别假装不承认。"  
Charles也笑了，因为现在一切终于过去。"也许只有一点点开心。"

Wade突然有猛地给了他一个熊抱，Charles用余光看见Erik的眼角抽搐了一瞬而Logan和Scott在偷笑。Charles轻拍了拍Wade的后背，不好意思地笑了一声。  
"呃，Wade。"  
"我们是一辈子的兄弟，"Wade终于大发慈悲放开了他，一本正经的说。"如果你有什么需要，哥们，尽管来找我。"

"我会记得的。"Charles诚挚地说。谁知道的，也许有一天他会再度需要这位疯狂的、剑术高超的赏金猎人的帮忙。"谢谢你所作的一切，Wade。你确定不需要我们送送你吗？我们向蜂巢报告完之后就能捎你一程了。"  
Erik哼了一声，但Charles没有理他。他相信现在自己想要任何东西都能说服Erik的。  
他突然收敛不住笑意。

"啊，还是离地球舰队远一点，你懂的，哥们。"Wade有点不好意思地笑。"我最好现在就走。"  
"我理解。"Charles取笑他。  
"很高兴认识你们，兄弟们，"Wade对Scott和Logan说，现在快笑成疯子了，天哪。  
"的确很开心，小子。"Logan拍了拍他的后背。  
"老兄，"Scott和Wade碰了碰拳头，"我们会联系你的。"

Charles挑起了眉毛，但没有问他们仨是怎么成为朋友的。显然在这种情况下，还是睁只眼闭只眼为妙。  
"好好照顾殿下，"Wade对Erik说，Charles差点呛住，"因为他真的值得你关爱，老兄。"  
"我会尽我所能，"Erik面无表情地说，刻意无视了旁边靠在一起憋笑的Logan和Scott。  
"拜，Charles。"Wade挥了挥手。  
"再见，Wade。"Charles回答，和Erik,Soctt,Logan一起退出了起落架，让舱门合上。

Charles透过窗看着Wade钻回自己的飞船里，合上顶盖，钢铁之心的起落架舱门打开。Marvin开始启动，转瞬之间，'明媚的晨光照耀高耸的山峰而银辉轻柔拂过树梢刮起小木屋窗台上馅饼冷掉的味道'号就此离开了。  
"即将到达TEF轨道基地斯特提姆，长官，"当舱门再度合上的时候Raven说，"第三地球就在眼前了。"  
"谢谢你，Raven。"Erik冷静地说，不过他注视的是Charles。

Charles将视线从床边挪开，迎上了Erik询问的视线。"我们去完成任务吧。"  


  
**

  
"操，"Scott说，"我希望这儿要是有Rogue就好了。"  
"我希望你不在这儿就好了。"Logan回嘴，但谁理他，Logan就是满口胡话。  
"你搞完没？"Scott怒气冲冲地说，因为天哪，就连Charles现在都有性生活了，而他却自从泰塔瑞姆那一发之后就没了。技术层面上讲其实只是一天左右之前的事，但在现实生活中，因为他们见鬼地时常以最高速在超空间里跃迁，已经过去一个星期了，这可完全没法接受。

"他妈的消停一点，Summers，"Logan低吼，完成最后的调整。"这他妈绝对物超所值，你同意的，混蛋。让我先把这个搞完，我们看奇迹发生，然后我再把你干得走不动路，听到没？"  
"好吧。"Scott说，因为他也承认这真的会物超所值。他在自己的通讯板上浏览蜂巢的监控录像，那是他黑进主机得到的，他有这样的技术绝对不能浪费。"操，他来了。"  
"完美。"Logan说，然后他们在上层主甲板稍稍弓下身子，期待地俯视着下层主甲板。

领航员William Stryker走上了甲板，看上去一如既往地趾高气昂，但这不会持续太久了，因为Logan按下了通讯板上的按钮，然后疯子Wade给他们留下的最后一箱冈根虫卵就倾倒在Stryker的脑袋上。

Stryker愤怒的狂叫响彻全舰，足以掩盖Scott的嗤笑。他俩猫着腰偷偷撤离现场，于路上狂笑不止地来到最近的电梯。

"操，我爱你，"等到他们安全钻进电梯，开始在蜂巢里上升之后，Scott立即说道。  
Logan带着一脸坏笑，一拳砸向了紧急暂停按钮，他们在两层之间的某个地方停了下来。"证明给我看，混蛋。"  
Scott笑得无比灿烂。  
随后他用行动证明了。  


  
**

"而这就是Cain Marko打晕你之前所说的原话？"  
"是的长官。"Charles腰杆挺得笔直地坐在椅子里，因为他的伤腿他破例能够坐下。他抬头望着领航员和元老组成的评审团，努力不紧张得流汗。他没理由紧张，但这种事情总给人很大压力。还好他不是孤身一人。

"领航员Lehnsherr，下面由你进一步阐述当你发现Xavier指战员被俘之后向Cain Marko询问的证据。"  
"好的长官。"Erik站在Charles身边，挺拔而高傲，双臂收在背后。"据我的观察，Marko对于将他的继弟出卖给了尼瑞利安人并无悔意。他还十分明确地暗示了Xavier指战员将会被专门拷问关于地球舰队的情报。"

这话在陪审席中激起了一阵窃窃私语，Charles忍不住鼓起勇气瞥了Erik一眼。Cain不可能逃脱这样的指控。对Marko工业的调查肯定不可避免，Charles只是不知道会有多么深入。他当然不会以为Cain是罪魁祸首，要是牵扯出Kurt他也绝对不会惊讶。  
"那么Cain Marko现在在何处？"  
"我把他送去了蜂巢的医务室，"Erik冷静地说，"正如你们在钢铁之心的监控中所见，当我的船员在发觉Xavier指战员失踪之后试图审问他的时候，他负隅顽抗，受了一点小伤。"  
Charles强忍住微笑的冲动。他知道Cain真正的伤势，但陪审团没必要知道。毕竟他们所看的视频是Raven编辑过的版本。Erik拥有她真是幸运。

"基于此指控，Cain Marko和Marko工业将接受全面调查。这是个很麻烦的新闻，先生们。"  
"在我执行任务的途中得知这一新闻才是麻烦，"Erik用刚刚好的嘲讽语气说，"长官。"若是Charles不是坐着且在陪审团的眼皮底下，他肯定会踹Erik一脚，因为天哪这可不是嘲讽的时机。  
"Xavier指战员。关于你在尼瑞利安飞船上--"

Stryker领航员突然撞开门冲进了房间，稍等片刻，他身上那是冈根虫卵吗？  
嗯哼。这一次浑身黏液的终于不是他了。Charles感觉真是新奇。  
"我知道一定是你手下干的好事，"他指着Erik怒吼，"一旦我查出是谁，我就--"

"说真的，Stryker，你就不能稍微文明一点，"Erik连眼睛都没眨，波澜不惊地说。Charles费尽全力才没有大笑出声，"你对我们的火气就不能选个合适的场合发泄吗。"  
陪审团被突发的事件所震惊，变得乱糟糟一片。有人在大喊肃静，Stryker还在叫喊着什么，气得脸色发白，但Charles的眼中只有Erik，两人在喧嚣之中心照不宣地相视一笑。

**

几小时后，Erik已经十分确定Charles的人质经历的每个细节都被挖掘完毕，陪审团终于满意了，放他们出去，结束了今天的会议。  
总的说来，Erik相当满意。他因为"鲁莽闯入尼瑞利安领土"只收到了不值一提的责备，而Marko就要像他的飞船一样完蛋了--更别提Stryker还因为扰乱法庭而得到了严厉的训斥，那场面真是太赏心悦目了。Erik真得找个时间送Logan和Scott锦旗什么的，因为他们真的，干得漂亮。

"你还好吗？"这时他问Charles，因为他的副官看上去有点累，脚步也有些许僵硬。  
"是的，我只是很庆幸这一切都结束了。"Charles真切地说，"还以为说'我差点被一个巨大的触手怪物吃掉'就足以解释我的悲惨，但不，他们还要我描述每一个该死的细节。"  
Erik轻笑出声，因为Charles在恼火这说明一切都好。"说真的，我觉得你的描述还是不够详细。"

Charles瞪了他一眼。他们来到了那扇巨大的等离子舷窗前，伊格尼亚和澳瑞斯正在第三地球的侧边共同闪耀，所以Charles被沐浴在金色的光辉中。他看上去宛若神祗。"说起来有趣，当你想着你要被那怪物吃掉的时候，却会注意到它怪异的颜色。"

Erik甚至没有在听，他上前一步吻了Charles，只因为Charles是 **他的** ，他可以予取予求。Charles没过多久开始回吻他，两人在双星的落日夕照中流连缠绵，沉醉于专属于他们俩的小小世界，尽管他们身处的是地球舰队的基地。当他们分开的时候，Charles已经没那么恼火了，而是温柔地微笑着仰视他。

"现在呢？"Erik问，因为至少几天内他们不会有新任务，他们会有很多空闲时间，而他只想做Charles感兴趣的事情。说真的，如果他可以控制，他将再也不会与他分离。  
Charles犹豫了一下。"这个，"他试探地说，"我们可以去实验室，我可以给你看看第三地球的海胆细胞。"  
"好的，"Erik真心地说，"我很乐意。"

Charles再度微笑起来，牵起了Erik的手。

-Chapter16 End全文完-


	2. Prologue  序章

事情不该是这样子的。  
说真的，事情绝对不应该是这个样子，但现在他回想起来，从一开始发生的一切全都不该发生，然而他们还是走到了这一步，一切都烂透了，而这全是他的错。  
他本可以大笑，他真的可以，但此刻他若是笑出声一定会有些歇斯底里，而且他也有些惧怕等笑声渐息之后还会剩下什么。  
就算他准备彻底崩溃让疯狂支配他，或许甚至能撑过他明知将会发生的遭遇；然而Erik不仅仅属于他一人。他有自己的下属，这些在舰桥上围绕着他的、忠诚的男人女人们，他总该考虑这些人。他不能自私地做决定。  
  
不过，在响彻全舰的警报声中，又有谁能听见他的声音呢？  
  
Charles的视线越过舰桥，望向了Erik，他的领航员已经在回望着他，带着严肃的神情迎上了Charles的目光。舰桥已被各种颜色的警示灯照亮，主屏幕闪烁着不同的警报，而监视屏疯狂地滚动着源源不断的数据，种种细节都显示情况不妙。Erik的脸上闪过不同颜色的灯光，棱角被强烈的对比所凸显，有那么一刻，他们只能望着对方，对于其他事物全都听不见、看不见；Charles的嘴唇突然变干了，因为他们 **都知道** 了。  
  
震耳欲聋的警报和船员们的叫喊声盖过了一切，但Charles仍可以读唇语。他望着他的指挥官，他最好的朋友，他此生的至爱，Erik非常缓慢地低语，“ **不可以。”**  
Charles只能无助地望着他，因为他知道Erik自己也心知肚明——可以，可以， **哦上帝，必须** 这么做。  
  
仿佛是被人一拳击中腹部，他一瞬间停止了呼吸。  
  
“操，见鬼，我们的防护盾他妈的完蛋了，我们没法挡住他们，”Scott在大喊，还在屏幕上试图操作什么，要不是Charles此刻无法出声的话，他会鼓起勇气对他的技术官说，没用的，现在做什么都没用了，“他们要把我们炸成碎片了——”  
“两个引擎失灵，”Logan冷静地宣布，几乎咬断了口中的雪茄，“我们他妈的要沉了，伙计们——”  
  
“全舰撤离，”Erik无比冷静地说，他的声音穿透了一切喧嚣，而他的目光仍注视着Charles，一眨不眨，“我命令所有人撤离。还有时间让大家都离开。”  
“而你他妈要做什么？”Scott问，猛地转过身惊愕地望着领航员，把一切军衔和规矩抛到了九霄云外。不过，这说明——Scott也已经知道了结局，尽管如此他还是把Erik当做一个普通人，他的朋友，而不是他的指挥官。  
  
也许他也会更愿意记得那样的Erik。也许他以为，自己还可以说什么或者做什么来动摇Erik的决心，让他改变主意。  
Charles没有开口，也没有奢望。他也已经知道了结局。  
  
Erik定定地注视着Charles，尽管他们脚下的钢铁之心猛地震动了一下，整个舰桥都颤动不已。“你和我一样知道得很清楚，”他轻声说，然而不知为何他的声音仍然那么清晰，“船长永远和船共存亡。”

 


	3. At least some things never change  至少有些东西永远不变

Charles Xavier，第三地球322号舰队的指战员，TEF钢铁之心号的副指挥官，帝国军校的顶尖毕业生，迟到了。  
不过，Charles发觉自己很难对此事感到担忧，因为他的指挥官正在用嘴巴对他做一些无比刺激的事情。

“Erik，”他艰难地开口，尽管声音有些颤抖，还显然有些气喘吁吁，“我们就要——哦天哪——迟到了——”  
Erik低哼一声作为回答——令Charles浑身颤栗——他毫不在乎，抬头看了Charles一眼，挑起了眉毛。Charles微微张开嘴巴，但什么话也说不出来，因为那是Erik正在望着他，于此同时还将Charles的阴茎更深地含入口中，将他吸入一片温暖的濡湿，令Charles的下身不由自主地抽动起来。

真是努力，Charles心想，呻吟一声陷进枕头里面，一边喘息一边仰头望着天花板。他的下身再度挺动了一下，Erik抬起双手将他按在原地，Charles开始情不自禁地拱起腰背因为哦上帝Erik在吸——

他尖叫一声射了出来，被Erik尽数吞下，这混蛋让任何事情都显得轻而易举，舔舐着Charles的阴茎直到这位副官发出一道抗议的呜咽，过分敏感的肉体不堪重负。  
Erik伴着一道濡湿粘稠的声响吐出了他的性器，令Charles身体又一阵颤栗，“是你先挑起来的。”这位领航员的语气得意洋洋。混蛋。“我可不能让人说我半途而废。”

Charles还在大口大口喘气，所以他花了好一会儿才开口回应。“我差点忘了你是个彻头彻尾的下流胚，”他终于恢复说话能力后立即说道，“我真傻啊。”  
“你又在嘲讽了，”Erik闲散地说，坐起身朝床上挪去直到和Charles躺在一起，“所以刚才一定是很棒。”他的眼睛慵懒地眯起，声音也充满笑意，嘴角也微微挑起了一丝笑容。  
Charles回以微笑，因为这就是Erik，而且Erik很了解他。“是超级棒。”  
Erik露出坏笑，因为他就是个下流胚。“我知道。”

Charles翻了个白眼，因为说真的，太自大了吧？他伸手拉住Erik的上衣，把他拽倒之后吻了上去。这样好多了。Erik心甘情愿地压下来，挑弄Charles张开双唇之后探入舌尖，深情而悠长地亲吻着自己的副官。  
Charles抬起一只手轻轻抓住Erik的发丝，突然庆幸自己是躺在床上而Erik压在他身上，因为如果站着的话恐怕他现在腿都发软了。有时候，他仍然不敢相信这一切，相信Erik就和他多年来的爱恋同样地爱着Charles。他不确定自己能不能适应，就好像这一切太过美好以至于不真实。真可惜他们现在没有更多时间，不然Charles要——  
他惊叫出声，从Erik怀里滚出来，断开了这个吻。“见鬼！我们迟到了！”他慌慌张张地爬起来，疯狂地在一团糟的床单里找自己的裤子，该死到底在哪，刚才还在这里的——

Erik轻笑一声，Charles花了一秒时间来欣赏，因为这是他整个宇宙中最喜欢的声音；尽管他还在疯狂地找裤子。领航员从床上起身，整了整身上的制服。他已经穿好衣服，那是在Charles给他口交突袭之后。  
结束后他就突然扑向了Charles。

“放松。”Erik把Charles的制服外套从地上捡起，轻轻抖了抖之后递了过去。“没事的。”  
“要去汇报的人又不是你，”Charles回嘴，抢过衣服套在身上，“你只是出于规定需要在那，所以他们在等的人并不是你。”原来在这——他找到了裤子，迅速穿上身，胡乱地拉好拉链。

Charles几乎是从床上一跃而起，于此同时他意识到这是个错误，因为他受伤的腿一下子失去力气，让他骤然摔倒在地。  
Erik一瞬间就来到了他的身边。“慢点，”他提醒，扶起Charles，即便在Charles重新站稳之后仍没有松手。“毕竟你的腿要慢慢复原。没必要心急。”  
Charles叹了口气，试着动了动腿。鉴于刚才摔倒压到了它，它又开始酸痛了。“我真希望它能快点好。我不想再跛脚了。”  
“McCoy说过这不可能一蹴而就，”Erik提醒他，声音再次带上了笑意。“这才过了两天呢。”他轻轻捏了Charles一把，随后放开了手。

Charles情不自禁地微笑起来。“我还是不想再跛脚了，”他实事求是地说，这次小心翼翼地动起身，来到房间另一头继续穿好衣服，“但我猜我可以锻炼一下耐心。”  
“那可等于重新做人了，”Erik嘲笑他，“步子太大小心扯着蛋。”  
“闭嘴——”Charles瞥见时间之后立即停了下来。“哦天哪我们已经这么迟了？该死！”  
Erik及时拉住了他的胳膊，阻止他试图冲出房间，并且翻了个白眼。“慢一点，”他意有所指地说，一边打开了房间门，“小心你的腿。”然后扶着他走上了钢铁之心私人休息舱的长长走廊。

“他一定会杀了我。”等他俩进入电梯之后Charles平淡地说，把额前的头发朝后撩，却是徒劳。“他会把我嚼碎，然后吐到一边。”  
Erik吐了口气。“跟常人的认知相反，我认为元老并不以人类为食。”Erik看上去沉稳而平静，双手收在背后随意而淡定地站着，而电梯开始下降。  
“你懂什么。”Charles感觉自己仍然浑身是汗，或许看上去从头到脚都很狼狈。好极了。“他要吃的人又不是你。”  
“难熬的只是审讯而已，”Erik满不在乎地说，这时候电梯门打开，两人肩并肩地走上了钢铁之心的底层甲板。“今天你只需要汇报而已。主要说话的人会是他。”

当他们经过的时候众人都迅速立正，Charles试图向每个人都点头致意，而Erik目不斜视地直接走过。领航员为了迁就Charles的伤腿而放慢了通常的步伐，但仍然气势不减。他们穿过舷梯，离开了钢铁之心，接着踏上了蜂巢的地面。

当Charles的伤腿稍微用力过度的时候，他不禁皱眉。他们已经在基地待了两天，第一天主要用来应付领航员和元老会组成的评审，陈述他被尼瑞利安人俘虏的所有细节。非常令人宽慰的是，昨天上午他被通知可以休息一天，等待之后的汇报。  
他的一整天都和Erik度过，而他俩的一整天都在床上度过——用各种各样全新的方式来重新认识彼此，其中某些方式此刻仍能让Charles瞥向Erik的时候变得脸颊绯红。他们之间的关系，尽管是新的，却感觉如此轻松而自然，就好像已经持续了好几年似的；不过话说回来，Charles觉得他们的确已经相好了好几年。  
尽管如此，当Erik转头望向他的时候他仍会心脏停跳一拍。两人久久对视，不出一语却已传达了太多心声。

在早晨的这个点，基地的大厅和走廊里熙熙攘攘，出于Charles的跛脚和Erik对于让他慢点走的坚持，他们到达总部的会议室已经迟上加迟。Charles没有戴表，但他猜测已经超过约定时间二十分钟以上。  
如果Charles对元老会的印象没错的话，也许，他要有大麻烦了。

他们沉默地乘电梯上楼。Charles理了理制服外套，低头检视自己以免出现任何不雅观的地方。他无法像Erik那样把制服撑起来，没有那宽阔的肩膀和劲瘦的腰，但他至少还是能看得过去，他会的，该死。  
当他拨弄胸前的徽章确保它别在正确的位置之时，Erik抓住了他的手，让他的手轻轻垂在两人中间。

“别弄了。没事的，Charles。你在面临危机时的表现无懈可击。”  
Charles皱起眉毛，“是啊，好吧，似乎陪审团并不是这样想的——”  
“陪审团都是一群弱智。”  
“电梯里有摄像头，Erik。”  
Erik没有翻白眼，但他肩膀轻微的耸动逃不过Charles老练的目光，足以显示出他的不屑一顾。

当他们抵达约定楼层的时候，Charles实在太紧张了，以至于Erik不得不拉着他的胳膊，名为扶他用跛腿走路，实则是帮他保持平稳、缓慢的步伐。他们到达了A157会议室，在门外站定，这样Charles就可以暂停，吸气，然后定神。  
接着门打开了，TEF钢铁之心的领航员和指战员一同走入了一间中等规模的会议室，里面几乎被一张周围摆着许多椅子的长桌占满。尽头的墙壁则被一面巨大的舷窗占据，透出繁星点点的漆黑太空。

元老就坐在桌子的顶头，双手交叉着遮住了下半边脸，完全辨不出表情。  
他们的状况从大麻烦，变成了史诗级的灾难。

**

 

Logan•操你•Howlett，第三地球322军队的士兵，TEF钢铁之心号的舵手，帝国军校（以可疑的A等级）毕业的士官，此刻正在大笑。  
没错。操。你。  
他在大笑，因为Scott Summers是整个倒霉星系当中，最大的蠢货。

“别笑了，”Scott一边疯狂地敲着自己的通讯板，指尖在小小的屏幕上飞舞，一边怒气冲冲地说，“这事儿你也有份，混蛋——”  
“哦不，”Logan坏笑着说，“是你自己想试试看能不能重新编写密封舱的程序，不是我。这都是你的错，Summers。”  
“是你先提议的，”Scott简直在口吐白沫，“主意是你想的。”  
Logan只是笑得更欢了。“那么来咬我啊，Summers。现在把所有货物弹射出去的程序又不是我写的，对不对？”

Scott从手里的通讯板抬起头，再一次望向等离子舷窗。从这里他们能够清楚地看到678-D货舱，它的大门朝着外面的真空大大敞开。大大小小的箱子已经在零重力太空中漂浮，有几个甚至脱离了引力场，远远地离开了蜂巢基地。  
“见鬼。”Scott咒骂。“我想让它锁上，不是打开。”  
“你是个该死的蠢货，”Logan漫不经心地说。他从口袋里掏出雪茄，叼在嘴里。他等不及要让领航员看看这个了。  
当然，他妈的要等领航员把老二从指战员身体里面拔出来、屈尊离开房间的话。

“那里面应该没什么重要的东西吧？”Scott希冀。“话说回来，谁会把东西存在678-D里面？”  
Logan耸了耸肩。“不知道啊，什么傻逼吧。”

**

 

Charles感到嘴巴发干，强迫自己打起精神，迅速立正。元老纹丝不动，只是继续盯着他。  
Erik也短暂立正了一瞬，然后非常隐晦地，推了推Charles的胳膊让他上前。这名领航员的面庞就像以往一样，如同一张没有任何表情的面具。Charles真的得学习这一套。他本以为自己已经学到了皮毛，但当他试图展示给Erik看的时候，这混蛋大笑了好一阵，然后形容Charles看上去就像条面对一辆太空垃圾车的鲸鱼一样傻。

“您终于劳驾来见我了，副指挥官，”这名长老终于开口，语调和他的双眼一样毫无波澜。不是双眼。一只眼睛，还有眼罩。Charles不知道自己该看哪里。他选择了那只正常的眼睛，因为或许这样才算礼貌。上帝，他甚至都没考虑过这会有多复杂。  
“我很抱歉，长官，副指挥官迟到完全是因为我，”Erik自然地说。

这完全属实，而长老朝Erik投去的一眼令Charles感觉这男人对他迟到的具体原因知道得一清二楚，甚至具体到每个体位。除了那一瞟之外，长老完全没有理会Erik，那种态度显示出他对于自己的礼节毫不在乎，一个原因是人人都知道他根本没有礼节这种东西，另一个原因则是他的级别已经高到没人会跟他做对的程度。  
用Logan的话讲，这个男人可以随便对任何人颐指气使，而且还很享受这么做。

“坐下。”  
这并不是个邀请，于是Charles迅速抽出一张椅子听从了命令。元老的视线并未在他身上停留，直到此刻，等他们都坐下之后，他才改变了姿势，倚在椅背上，双手交叉着放在膝头。当他挪动的时候，身上的皮外套咯吱作响。这男人全身上下都是皮革。在太空里穿皮革感觉不是个好选择，或至少没这个必要。  
但他才不会告诉Nicholas Fury长老，他需要重新考虑一下自己的服装搭配呢。

Charles冷静地把手搭在膝上，努力让自己看上去镇定而称职。他不知道自己成功了没有，因为Fury长老跟Erik一样面无表情，而且在眼罩的帮助下，或许比Erik更辨不出表情。  
在舰队中有许多流言蜚语，关于Fury长老是如何失去左眼的，但最常见的解释是他经历了一场不幸的光剑事故。Charles都不了解光剑是什么东西，但听起来就很难搞。

“我有几点想要特别询问你，Xavier副官，”长老说，一只眼紧紧盯着Charles。“首先，你的逃脱过程是和一位臭名朝著的Wade Wilson同行，且这位人士还不明失踪了。”  
Charles感觉心一沉。“Wilson先生是个通缉犯吗？”这真是太不走运了。发现自己帮助且唆使了一位精神不正常的赏金猎人逍遥法外。赏金猎人本身是合法的，或至少在灰色地带，但Charles很有理由相信Wilson这个人对于法律这种东西毫不在乎。  
元老做了个细微的手势。“并不是。他并没有违法。实际上，我更愿意他待在银河系的另一头，越远越好。”

“你见过他？”Charles问，既好奇也有点儿担心。Fury元老和死侍会面绝对不会有好事。  
“很不幸，”元老敏锐地瞥了Charles一眼。“我曾经审讯过他一次。他屁股刚落座冒出来的第一句话是‘你从我嘴里什么都问不出来的。一个词。一个字都不可能。嗒哒。’还有这句子的各种变体，包括用多种语言说出的零这个数字。然后他一直讲话。滔滔不绝。讲了四小时。”  
Charles不禁皱眉。这的确很像Wade。

“我邀请过Wilson先生加入我们一起到基地来，但他拒绝了，乘着自己的飞船离开了钢铁之心。”  
“哦对了，那艘船，”Fury元老手中并没有文件或者平板，但他暗色眼眸当中的神情显示，他不需要那种东西都能够记得Charles交代的每一个字。这实在令人不自在到极致。Charles强忍住想要扭动或者再次检查自己衣服穿没穿好的冲动。他告诉自己，要放松。“它的名字叫什么来着？”

他语气并无笑意，但Charles确信Fury长老感到很好笑。这混蛋。  
“‘明媚的晨光照耀高耸的山峰而银辉轻柔拂过树梢刮起小木屋窗台上馅饼冷掉的味道’号，长官。”  
Fury露出一闪即逝的坏笑，然后又回归了岩石般古板的表情。Charles有种很不舒服的感觉，好像自己刚刚通过了一个考验。

“再跟我讲一次逃脱的经过。什么细节都不要落下。尤其详细描述他们最后带你去见的那只生物。”  
Charles照做了，冷静地，不带感情地，跟着具体的指示和盘托出。全程，Fury长老都保持着磐石般坚硬的表情，一言不发，只在他想要Charles具体深入某个环节时才发出非常简略的评论。在整件事终于被回顾到Fury满意的程度之后，这位长老接下来关注的重点令Charles和Erik都十分惊讶——他最初被绑架的部分。

“是我亲自逮捕了Marko，”Erik发声，语气有些惊讶。  
“是的，我知道。”Fury瞥了他一眼。“我去过医务室了，谢谢你，Lehnsherr领航员。我让你来这只是出于礼节，你做事最好知点分寸。”  
Erik的脸上同样面无表情，但Charles几乎能感觉到他沉默当中的排斥之意，从他制服底下紧绷的肩膀线条就能看出来。

“你知道他为什么出卖你吗，副指挥官？”  
Charles审慎地深呼吸，忍住心中涌起的被背叛的滚烫怒意，以及自己如此轻易就任人宰割的难堪。  
“我不知道，长官，只不过他对我个人的仇恨足以解释了。”  
“对于一个把你出卖给敌对种族的人来讲，这理由太弱了。如果由我来选的话，我会给他们一个领航员，而不只是个指战员。”  
Charles没有答案。他毫无头绪。

Fury往前倾身，指尖按在冰冷的金属桌面上，眼神严肃。“这根本说不通，副指挥官。你是个聪明的孩子。好好想一想，等你想到有价值的线索之后再回来找我。解散。”  
Erik和Charles站起身来，都有点儿僵硬地立正致礼。然后他们一同走出了会议室，大门在他们身后轻声合拢。

在他们回去的途中Erik一直沉默且面无表情，Charles不敢现在就提起Fury的话。他仍然感到有些晕眩，因为不得不回忆——再一次——他被囚禁的故事。当然，他并没有被尼瑞利安人酷刑折磨，但他开始逐渐意识到，他在那艘船上遭受的高度紧张体验留给他的，不仅仅是一条伤腿而已。

仅仅是谈到那只黑暗中巨大的触手怪物，还有那几乎完全麻痹他感官的毒气，就足以使Charles被强烈的恐惧再度淹没，全身都再度颤抖起来。  
“他不该让你再讲一遍，”Erik猝然开口，语调平淡。有时候，就好象他能够读懂Charles的头脑似的。“他全都听过了。”  
“他只是为了万无一失。”Charles疲倦地解释。  
Erik不赞同地哼了一声。

“我不知道他想让我对于Cain说些什么，”Charles有些无助地说，“除了他真的恨我以外，我找不到理由，而那已经是他出卖我的充分理由了。”他望向Erik，发觉这位领航员正面色不虞地透过左手边巨大的等离子舷窗望向外面。“你觉得真有隐情？”  
“我不知道。”Erik缓缓回答。“他没有说任何Marko工业接受调查的进展。”  
“是啊，没有。”Charles回答。他开始感觉到一种全然不同的沉重感，令他焦虑不安。

Erik望了他一眼，想必是读懂了Charles的表情，因为这个领航员停下了脚步，转身面向Charles，抬起手轻轻抚摸上指战员的脸侧。“你现在的表情就像以前在学校里要期末考试时那样。别担心了。”  
Charles轻笑出声，挤出了一个微笑。他知道Erik不善于情感表达，所以对他而言说出这些已经意义重大。“只是Marko的事情而已。我觉得我过分敏感了。”  
Erik缓缓地垂下手，用那种专注而严肃的表情凝视着Charles。“他们不会伤害你的。再也不会了。”  
Charles轻轻地牵起了Erik的手，这一次他的微笑真心了一点儿，因为他能够读懂Erik话语背后的含义，犹如日光一般灿烂明晰。

我不会允许他们伤害你。

**

 

等Scott成功把程序设定成自己想要的功能之后，678-D货舱里已经有大概一半的东西成为了茫茫宇宙中的孤独旅行者。Logan的雪茄抽完了一半；而Scott的耐心已经早就耗光，他现在仅剩的一点冷静也命悬一线。  
任何聪明人在这种情况下都会伸出援助之手，而Logan这蠢货只是靠过来，打了Scott后脑勺一下，同时还对着他的脸喷出一口烟。  
“我们亲爱的老大就要把你碎尸万段了，我保证会全都录下来的。“

Scott朝他扑过去，攥住他的制服前襟把他拖到了甲板上。之后发生的一切只能被形容为摔跤比拼，势均力敌得令人惊讶、暴力程度则令人毫不惊讶。虽然他们在军校接受的训练是一样的，但Logan在体型方面更胜一筹，而且由于他是个彻头彻尾的该死混蛋，他对于暴虐打斗可是十分在行。  
短暂的战斗终结于Scott面朝下被压在甲板上，双臂被扭在身后，Logan骑在他的腰上。两人都喘着粗气，不知怎的这过程开始向某种别的体力活动演变，这时候一道轻轻的提示音不合时宜地响了起来。

“Howlett和Summers军官，”Raven冷静地说。“你们排放进宇宙的货物开始飘走了。如果你们打算回收的话，最好现在就去。”  
Logan和Scott僵住了。说实话，这是个绝好的主意，不是吗。他们跌跌撞撞地爬起来，就在Logan的手指在屏幕上滑动解锁舱门时，Raven的声音再度响起：  
“领航员和指战员刚刚回到飞船。”  
Logan和Scott对视了一眼。  
操。

“你觉得他们会不管这事的几率有多大？”Scott问。  
“从一到十打分？”  
“是啊。”  
“负二十。”Logan又喷出一股烟。刚才打架的途中他也一直紧咬着雪茄不放，真他妈谢谢。“他们刚刚汇报过，这意味着就跟他们刚被操死似的。想像一下他们如何——”  
“上帝，不，”Scott打断了他，声音惊恐，“我才不要想象他们两个——”  
“——之后等他们相互操到昏天黑地的时候。”Logan胜利地说完，露出坏笑。  
“你真他妈恶心。”

Logan嗤之以鼻，手指再次在屏幕上滑过，输入穿梭机的密码。现在没什么用了。领航员和指战员已经回来，他们迟早要发现的，Logan敢用自己这个月的工资打赌，他要给Scott愚蠢的重新编程行为背一样的黑锅。指挥官总喜欢把他们捆在一起对付。可恶。  
一架穿梭机的舱门打开了，Logan朝着它偏了偏头。“进去，蠢货。我们得去捡货回来了。”

**

 

回到钢铁之心以后，他们直接乘电梯上到舰桥，沉默地站在一起。这跟Charles几百次和Erik共同乘电梯的经历没有任何不同，只不过这一次，他身边站的这个人，不止是他的好友了。  
Charles曾经花过很长时间来幻想这感觉会如何，他曾经有过的美梦比起现实，都显得黯然失色。

门打开了，当他们一同踏出电梯的时候，Erik的手落在Charles的后腰，自然地引领着他，而Charles藏住了一丝微笑。舰桥安静而空旷，但他们进入之后灯立即亮起，Raven的形象也出现在他们面前。  
“你们好，长官，”她今天选择了金发的人类形象，朝Erik致意之后，Erik立即朝主屏幕走去。  
“告诉我燃料水平，Raven。”Erik回答，主屏幕立即闪动了一下，迅速显示出读数。“给Azazel发条消息，Charles。我需要我们随时准备出发。”

“你觉得Fury已经想好我们的新任务了？”Charles问，不过同时发出了讯息。“Raven，请给我看货物清单，好吗？”  
“我不会假装自己能读出Fury脑中的想法，”Erik讽刺地说。他停顿了一瞬，回复了严肃。“但如果猜测他已经对我们有所安排的话，会比较放心。”  
Charles不愿细想。“Azazel说一小时内准备完毕。”  
“很好。”

“清单在这里，Charles。”Raven说，货物清单在屏幕上显示出来。“你会发现我们储备充足，”她继续冷静地说，“除了有四分之一的货物刚才被弹射到了轨道中。”  
Charles不需要转身都能感觉到Erik浑身一僵。“呃，”他说，“对不起，亲爱的，我没听清。你说什么？”  
“有四分之一的货物被弹射到了轨道中。”Raven的影像朝着主屏幕指了指。  
Charles望了过去。他心中不想看。无知才是幸福，这种时候就是。

主屏幕上的数字消失了，转而显示出他们从蜂巢眺望出去的宇宙景象。第三地球近在咫尺，看上去很是巨大，但周围漆黑的太空和点点的星光也清晰可见。伊格尼亚和澳瑞斯，那太阳般的双星，在这个角度无法看见，但他们点亮了第三地球，让那颗行星几乎像是透出了荧光。真是美丽的景象。  
应该很美，要不是Charles看见了一些飘走的货箱。

Erik站起身，来到Charles身边，两人目瞪口呆地望着主屏幕。一瞥之下，领航员的表情似乎跟往常一样冷酷，但不难猜出他现在心情十分不爽。  
Charles眯起了眼睛。哦天哪。“那是——？”  
“是的，”Erik淡淡地说，“正是。”

一架穿梭机滑过视野，在空中疯狂地倾斜。Raven不需要指示，就自行放大了这艘船的画面，放大了它小小的前窗。  
Scott看上去正在鬼叫。Logan正好望向这个方向，朝这里竖起了中指，当然他绝对不可能知道他们正在看。  
Charles皱着眉头看着那艘穿梭机撞上了一个大箱子。Logan真的应该谨慎驾驶才行，看在上帝的份上他可是舵手来着。

“好吧，”他轻快地对Erik开口，后者看上去就要忍不住打开钢铁之心的大炮了，“至少有些事情永远不变呢。”


	4. My crew is volatile  我的船员很不稳定

Scott Christopher Summers，第三地球322号舰队的高级舵手，TEF钢铁之心的技术军官（俗称军技，给大家擦屁股的），以优异成绩于帝国军校毕业的学生，气疯了。  
这是他的常态，因为他被迫和Logan这样的蠢货每天待在一起。  
  
“搞什么鬼，开车看路！”Scott怒吼，他们的穿梭机撞上了一个大箱子，整个强烈地抖动了一下。“你比中指他们又看不见！”  
Logan还是不管不顾地朝钢铁之心比了个手势，猛地把穿梭机往反方向一扯。他们朝后一个踉跄，当Logan拉动操纵杆的时候还旋转了起来。“只要有想法就够了。”  
“我不知道你还会有 **想法** ，蠢蛋。”  
  
Logan试图揍他一拳，但Scott早有预料地闪开了。他们激烈了纠缠了好一会儿，差点就滚到地板上之时，穿梭机的屏幕亮了起来，两人同时一僵。  
“你们，”领航员冷冷地说，“在干什么。”  
  
Scott瞥了Logan一眼。他正一手抓着Logan的拳头，另一只手按在Logan的脸上。他本来想试着给他来一记锁头功的，真该死。Logan则是一只手掐着Scott的脖子。  
他们俩迅速放开了对方，起立站好。Logan甚至抽空把控制杆微调了一下，这样穿梭机就不再旋转，而是静止地悬浮下来。真他妈体面啊，Scott腹诽。  
  
“指挥官，”Logan愉快地跟领航员打招呼，然后补充，“还有大副。”这该死的烂人还朝着指战员特意坏笑了一下，露出满口牙。要是可以的话，Scott真想翻个白眼。  
“你们好，先生们，”Charles正站在指挥员旁边，看上去有些许紧张。“今天是个，啊，适合旋转的好日子。”  
Scott猜测自己要是此时站在指挥官旁边的话也会紧张得要死，但他不懂Charles在担心什么。他现在已经可以牵着领航员的老二到处走了不是吗。  
当然了，Charles绝对不会做这档子事儿，因为他是个该死的 **老好人** 。天哪。  
  
Scott也朝他一笑，因为去他的，为什么不笑呢。“好呀长官们。今天 **的确** 是个好日子。”  
“简直是好日子他妈的范本，”Logan赞同，“真高兴你俩和我们一同分享。”  
  
“够了。”领航员似乎觉得他俩都不好笑，这一点儿也不出人意料。没幽默感真是他的损失。“解释。”  
“他干的。”Scott和Logan异口同声，然后又同时大叫起来，“搞什么鬼？”Scott转头怒视着Logan。这该死的叛徒。  
“为什么不从头讲起呢？”Charles赶在他们再次大打出手之前开口。在他身旁，领航员的表情没有任何变化，但一如往常，这不能代表什么。  
  
Scott转过头面对着屏幕。如果他们想活命的话最好他妈的立刻解释清楚。“Logan建议我试着重新给密封舱编程，长官。我只想开锁之后重新上锁。”  
“但接着他就玩过头了，打开了一扇门，”Logan继续说，“再然后他就不知道该怎么把那该死的玩意关上。长官。”至少这混蛋说的时候保持了正经的表情。  
领航员显然并不满意。“Raven。”  
  
“怎么了长官？”这个AI的脸部影像也出现在屏幕上，装作置身事外的样子。  
“你允许他们这么干的。”  
“Summers军官说要重新编程没什么不对，”Raven冷静地说，“我找不到理由来封锁他的程序，长官。”  
“如果我们的货物在毫无必要的情况下漂进了太空，”指挥官声音愉悦，“你就封锁他的程序。”  
“明白，长官。”  
  
“我需要每一个箱子都回到原本的位置，”他现在望着他们俩，仍然面无表情，但这表示他体内已经在喷火了。“你们还有一个小时。”  
通讯猝然断开了，穿梭机的屏幕恢复了窗外的景象。  
“他到底受了什么刺激？”Scott一边问，一边和Logan从立正姿势中放松下来。“我们当然他妈的会把所有东西弄回来啊，搞什么鬼。”  
Logan咕哝了一声，内容是Charles需要牺牲自己来给某人口一发，将他俩从悲惨的命运中解救出来，这观点Scott倒是可以举双手支持。  
  
“话说回来，Charles到底看上他哪一点了？”Scott大声问道，而Logan将穿梭机掉了个头，朝着最近的货箱靠近。  
“那个，”Logan漫不经心地说，重新把雪茄叼在嘴里，“他妈的未解之谜。”  
  


**

  
  
Erik Magnus Lehnsherr，第三地球322号舰队的领航员，TEF钢铁之心号的总指挥官，以及帝国军校的顶尖毕业生，早到了。  
这是Erik人生的死穴；Erik总是早到。他去哪儿都会早到。通常是早几分钟，而且他甚至不觉得自己是刻意的。就像很多别的事情一样——接受Logan，Scott，还有卸掉某个人的肩关节——那都是自然而然发生的。整个宇宙有自己运转的定数，于是他，Erik Lehnsherr，只要负责早到就好。  
  
正常来讲，还要过两个小时他们才需要为起飞做准备。他们这次没有特别指派的任务，这表示他们在待命期间得执行巡逻职责，进行日常运转以及检查他们的系统和周边情况，直到具体指示下达。这是一艘飞船能接到最无聊乏味的任务，但像钢铁之心这样庞大的舰艇不可能一直泊在港口里。做有用的事情想必是义不容辞的。  
或者他们可能遭受最糟的安排之一：被派到宇宙的某个深处执行科研任务，这不仅仅无聊至极，且意味着他们不得不听命于船上科学家的突发奇想。太空深处的科研调查让Erik简直想哭，当然他绝对不会哭，因为他是个有男子气概的、高等级的领航员，而且人人都觉得他没有任何感情，他对此甘之如饴。  
  
Charles爱科研任务。而Erik爱Charles，好吧，他真的爱，他愿意为Charles做任何事，但科研任务实在太强人所难了。钢铁之心是一艘适合战斗的舰艇，一想到她或许将被迫深入太空航行数月、只为了让别人坐在他们的位置上傻瞪着星星看，Erik就不禁浑身反感。  
所以，希望只是日常巡逻任务就好。他愿意去巡逻。巡逻很无聊，但很安宁，这样Erik就可以干自己现在最想干的东西： **Charle** s。  
他的指战员此刻就站在自己的岗位上，尽忠职守地检阅着起飞前他需要分析的文件和数据。Erik用赞赏的目光扫过他的身体，他修长而柔软的线条，然后才回到自己的工作当中去。  
  
但他的思绪仍然在游荡。他时不时回想起那个会议室，想起Fury元老所说的话。尽管它们令他愤怒——他无权让Charles再交代一次，这明显使Charles十分难受——但那些话开始令他腹中的大石变得越发沉重。  
Marko **究竟为何** 要对付Charles？Fury说得对；如果你打算用下作的叛徒行为帮助人类最可怕的敌人，你应该试着出卖等级最高的人才对。一眼望去事情似乎很简单，但在Erik看来，Marko根本是个卑劣的机会主义者，这谜团的拼图仍然拼不上。  
  
当然Erik并非不能理解Marko为什么在Charles和Erik自己当中选择了Charles。Marko是个彻头彻尾的懦夫；他从不敢正面硬碰硬。他趁着Charles背对他的时候发起了袭击，这对于Erik是永远行不通的，因为他绝不会把后背留给这样的混蛋。  
这就是为什么Charles永远不该自己行动的又一个理由；他天生相信人们都会变好，只要给他们机会。Erik同意这有时候行得通，但大多数时候，当你朝别人伸出援手，而那人只会砍下你整条手臂，带着它逃之夭夭。  
  
所以当然了，Marko会去对付Charles。Charles当然有能力抵抗，虽然在Erik看来他再也 **没必要** 这么做了。但Charles的身体优势主要是速度和反应，而不是蛮力；他可以化解正面的重击，但如果像这样一个渣滓败类从后面突袭他的话——或许Erik想得太远了。  
总之，没错，Marko选择Charles而不是Erik是有道理的，因为比起领航员来说，他更容易制服这位指战员。但这不是Erik此刻飞转的大脑中的头号疑问。  
  
要让军队同意指派钢铁之心，这样一艘重型的战斗飞船来执行一个无足轻重的任务，是很不容易的。护送任务通常都是留给一些轻量级的飞船。当然长距离是原因之一，以及目的地靠近尼瑞利安边境需要战舰来护航。但即便如此，其他飞船也比钢铁之心要更为适合。  
Marko一定是费了大气力才让自己登上了这艘船。  
关键是 **为什么** 。  
  
Charles的轻笑声将Erik从沉思中拉了出来。他的副官正在因为Raven说的什么话而大笑，同时手指还在屏幕上继续划过。能够听到他笑真好；在汇报结束后他看上去是那么苍白而紧张。  
“是的，没错，”Charles的声音充满笑意，一边扫过了又一张清单，“我们可不想那样，不是吗？”  
“正是，Charles。”Raven的全息影像挪到了他的身边，手整齐地背在身后，专注地望着他工作。  
  
说真的。假如她是人类的话，Erik就要控诉她对Charles有所企图了。那可不是说着玩的。  
幸好她是个AI，而且Erik可以安心地确信，在Charles眼里根本没人能和他相比。毕竟怎么可能呢，说老实话，Charles已经拥有他了——他怎么还会想看别人一眼呢？  
Erik赶紧在自己被逮到之前移开了视线。  
  
Marko。他得想出Cain Marko的诡计。最好能在Fury之前查出来，这样最好。这几乎没可能，但要是能比元老先行一步的话会有优势。Fury正在调查什么，而Erik能做的只有确保他的船和下属——Charles——对此做好准备。  
Charles可能是对的，或许Marko只是想要最后一次摧毁他的继弟。不过那需要相当可观的恨意，尽管Erik早就了解Charles儿时和Marko父子相处并不愉快，但Erik相信Cain根本没有足够的激情驱使他做出这种事。他满心仇恨，毫无疑问，但他同时也很懒散。  
而这又引出了一个问题：为什么Cain本人来实施这肮脏的交易。即便能查出他的父亲并无牵连——坦白讲，Erik对此深表怀疑；但Kurt Marko绝对不可能完全置身事外——Cain应该有足够的资源雇别人代表他来行动才对。但Cain却亲自来了。  
有太多因素需要考虑了，Erik不喜欢这样。  
  
“Erik？”  
他眨了眨眼，将视线从之前专注盯着的屏幕上移开。Charles此刻站在他的身边，稍稍倾斜了一点儿防止体重落在伤腿上，正仰着头用清澈湛蓝的眼睛望着他。Raven已经识相地消失了，她的全息影像已经离开，于是现在舰桥上只剩下他们两人。  
“在想事情。”Erik解释，下意识地伸出手，轻柔地抚摸指战员下颌的曲线。在内心深处，他还时常惶恐，因为自己险些失去了这样美好的事物。  
  
“我能看出来。”Charles一动不动，脸上带着淡淡的微笑。“我们就快准备就绪了，只等Logan和Scott完成。”  
Erik强忍住叹气的冲动。“那一对傻子。”  
Charles再次轻笑出声，低沉而柔软。“记住，”他充满爱意地说，“是我们的傻子。”  
Erik叹了口气，缓缓地收回了手。他很不乐意地承认，他如今欠他们的，因为他们毫不犹豫地跟随他深入了尼瑞利安的领域。  
当然他绝对不会告诉他们。  
  
“我一直在想，”Charles吞吞吐吐地说，“我想在出发之前最后去实验室看一眼。上次我去的时候那些海胆细胞真的已经有了突破性的进展，还有——”  
“去实验室吧，Charles。”Erik自然地打断了他。尽管他不愿意Charles离开自己的视线，他知道Charles热爱实验室，而且如果去那里透过显微镜观察海胆细胞能让这位指战员暂时忘记那继兄的话，Erik毫无怨言。“距离出发还有两个小时，别迟到了。”  
Charles微笑。“我不会忘记时间的。”  
“你每次都这么说。每一次。然后你还是会迟。”  
  
“多五分钟不会要了你的命，Erik。”Charles满不在乎地说。  
不，会的，Erik心想。“你从来都不是迟五分钟。而是二十分钟。”  
“你在说今天的事吗？我记得那可完全是你的错。”Charles谴责地眯起了眼睛，但他努力忍笑，最后还是失败了。  
这才是Erik最熟悉的Charles。他朝自己的指战员坏笑。“两个小时。不然我就把你丢在这儿。”  
Charles嗤笑。“你才不会呢。那样的话你就得自己应付Scott和Logan了。”他踮起脚尖索吻，而Erik欣然从命，把他抱得更近，同时也小心不要碰到他的伤腿。  
  
指战员发出一道满足的轻叹，而Erik双手缓缓滑过Charles的身体两侧，不疾不徐地亲吻着他。Charles在Erik的怀中显得柔软而放松，这很好，意味着他不再因为担忧而紧绷。  
“还剩一小时，五十九分钟。”等他们分开之后，Erik说，令Charles不禁大笑。  
“我会早点回来的，”他挑逗地说，然后慢慢从Erik怀里退了出去。“等会见。”  
  
Erik放开了他，望着他离去直到电梯门合上。通常情况下他会主动提议陪Charles一起去实验室——他们回到基地的第一晚他就是那么做的，尽管他们没待太久，但那些海胆细胞的确有点意思，或许只是因为Charles一直在他耳边喋喋不休，Erik也不知道——但此刻，最好Charles能一个人去。  
“Raven。”  
AI的形象闪现在面前。“是的长官。”  
  
“打开当前任务的记录。”Erik在舰长座椅中坐下。“调出关于Cain Marko的全部监控录像。”

  
**

  
  
在离开穿梭机的路上，Scott试图绊Logan一跤。  
“小心点，Summers。”Logan低吼。他现在心情很差，因为显然回收一大堆自由漂浮的货物需要十分小心的操作，而这他妈完全超出了穿梭机的控制范围——它们并不是为了精确飞行而设计的。“我刚刚等于是救了你的小命一千次，所以现在别他妈惹我。”  
Scott翻了个白眼。“也有你的错，混蛋。”  
“你就装傻吧，蠢蛋。”  
  
“Summers和Howlett军官。”Raven的画面出现了。这该死的AI。她就不能提前打个招呼。“领航员命令你们俩去舰桥报到。”  
“哦，是嘛，”Logan咕哝。  
“他的原话其实是‘叫他们立刻滚过来’但我将语言修改成了指令，”Raven不为所动地回答，“以符合控制链系统。”  
真是见鬼。  
  
“谢谢你的关心，娃娃脸，”Logan哼了一声，“劳烦你回报给 **国王陛下** ，我们很快就去，当我们到的时候他最好别在王座上忙着操大副。”  
  
“明白，Howlett军官。”Raven的声音盖过了Scott的嗤笑，这AI的语调几乎是讽刺的，老天。她闪烁了一秒，随后消失了。  
  
过了好几分钟Scott才喘过气来，更别提说话了，Logan则全程嘲讽地望着他。“见鬼，”Scott终于上气不接下气地开口，“如果她真的告诉他那句话——他的表情——”他再次迸发出一阵狂笑，因为上帝啊，想象一下领航员听到之后的表情。  
Logan淡淡地吐出一口烟。“那一定很赏心悦目。”  
“我他妈受不了了。”Scott真心实意地说，因为操他妈的，指挥官本来就很想杀了他们，而现在Logan的多嘴又让他们死前多了一个酷刑环节，不敢去想。  
Logan笑了。“我说的是实话啊。”  
  
尽管头顶悬着死亡的威胁，他们还是走回了舰桥。脚步很随意，因为当你快死的时候，你他妈还不如享受一下最后的路程。他们没时间最后再激烈地操一次了，真是可惜。  
舰桥上只有领航员一个人，这很令人惊讶，鉴于距离出发只剩半个小时了。估计这次又是什么无聊到死的巡航任务。Logan真他妈讨厌这种东西。忘记他是整个舰队中技术最为完美无缺的舵手吧；巡逻只需要保持飞船平稳直行就好，这就连傻子都会做。比如Summers，就——那么容易。  
  
屏幕上正在播放着什么东西，Logan意识到那是Marko正在电梯里袭击Charles的录像之时差点咬断了嘴里的雪茄。  
指挥官正专注地坐在舰长椅里，后背挺直，根本没看他们一眼，直到视频结束，然后画面停顿了一下，切换到一个不同的摄像头，这次只有Marko一个人。  
“我们是要给他的一生拍个纪录片吗？”Logan问。“我可以告诉你结局。我活剥了他的皮。”  
“赏心悦目。”指挥官慢吞吞地说。“Raven，暂停视频。”  
AI照做了。领航员重新坐回椅子里，表情不变，但眼中闪着危险的光芒。  
  
“毋庸置疑，你们两位的不专业行为需要受到惩罚，”他冷酷地说，“具体的惩戒措施和时间长度尚未决定，所以敬请期待。”  
这个贱人。  
“我有更多重要的事情要跟你们讨论，”Erik继续说，从椅子里站了起来，活动下巴。“抛开我个人的想法不谈，Charles个人认为，你们俩有一半正常的脑子。我刚才一直在观察Marko在这艘船上的举动，而你们在收拾自己丢进太空的货箱，还花了二十分钟才挪回来，而这就是我的发现。他试图介入几个控制台。”  
Scott点点头。“我注意到了。他试图进入权限不被允许的数据和文件。显然，我切断了他的入侵。”  
  
Erik冷冷地望他一眼。“而你没有告知我，是因为？”  
“你也看到了，每次我提起这些烂事的时候Charles的表情，”Scott抱怨，“我可不想对付他那双狗狗眼，长官。”  
“我真是不懂你们两个是怎么从军校毕业的。”  
  
“总之，他妈的混蛋想要查什么资料呢？”Logan问，把被遗弃的半条雪茄塞进口袋。  
“这是个好问题。更重要的是，他在查的东西跟他出卖Charles有什么关联？”  
Logan和Scott对视了一眼。这个舵手双臂紧紧在胸前交叉，若有所思地舔了舔牙齿。  
“你认为Marko挟持Charles另有隐情？”  
  
Erik深深看了他一眼。“你不觉得吗？”  
一阵沉默。然后，Logan和Scott不情不愿地点了点头。他们一直不想提起这事儿让Charles肩头的压力更大，但领航员的肩膀操蛋的宽厚，可以承担更多压力。  
  
“去查出他到底对控制台做了什么手脚，还有他到底在找什么，”Erik低声说，视线回到了主屏幕上。“暗地里查。我还不想让Charles为这事烦心。等到我们找到确凿证据再告诉他。”  
Logan和Scott再次点了点头。然后Scott瞥了一眼周围，扬起了眉毛。  
“所以，我们的下一个任务是，长官？”  
“我还没有收到命令。”  
  
两人惊呆了。“什么，难道我们就一直原地待命吗？无意冒犯，长官，但你他妈是不是汇报搞砸了，害我们被禁足？我觉得我们该知道这种倒霉事吧。”  
如果目光能杀人的话，Scott已经死无葬身之地了。  
“我猜测你们因为智商所限并不能理解，但如果你们有能力揣测的话，你们应该觉得总部仍然在研究他们是否该派我们巡航或者——”  
  
“领航员，”Raven不动声色地插进来，缩小了屏幕上的视频，显示出舰队的图标。“总部传来的消息。Fury元老要求你尽快去他的办公室。”  
见鬼，Nicholas他妈的Fury，用Logan私下的称呼，那位独眼龙恶魔。  
“你真的搞砸了，对吧？”Scott冒冒失失地说。  
Erik冷酷地瞟了他一眼。“关三天禁闭。起飞之后立即生效。”  
“哦， **拜托** ——”  
  
“你可以用那时间来调查，”Erik说，完全没理他，把自己的制服整理得纹丝不乱——那是自然，因为Erik Lehnsherr是个无耻的混蛋。  
Logan偷笑。Erik扬起眉毛。  
“别幸灾乐祸。你还要负责新兵。”  
“哦，操不要！简直是精神折磨！这惩罚一点儿也不公平！”  
“我不懂你在说什么。这不是你的惩罚。只是常规安排。好好享受。”  
  
他朝门口走去，Scott和Logan不得不推搡着让开路防止被他踩扁。就在他到达舱门的时候，他转过头，露出了他最为可怕的微笑之一——Erik的微笑都可怕得要死，见鬼，他就不应该笑，他的脸部就不是为了笑而设计的，而是为了撕开无辜的斑马——然后冷冷地瞪了他们一眼。  
  
“顺带一提，”他不怀好意地说，“如果我在舰桥上操Charles的话，我不会只在舰长座椅上干的。还有 **别的地方** 。”  
  
真他妈混蛋。  
等等。这表示Raven——  
该死。  
  


**

  
  
Erik径直来到了蜂巢顶层Fury的办公室，一路上都在沉思。Logan和Scott十分烦人，他显然之后要找时间来收拾他们，但与此同时他也很庆幸能多两双眼睛——不是多两个脑子，因为他们根本没有这种东西——来帮他盯着Marko的录像。  
但该死的Scott为什么不早说Marko试图入侵操控台呢。Erik一个人在电梯里咬紧了牙关。钢铁之心是他的船，而技术官的职责就是告诉他是否有人入侵它的硬件。当然Scott有道理，不应该让Charles知道，但他有很多机会可以单独告诉Erik这件事情。  
Charles当时只是敌舰上的一个俘虏，看在上帝的份上。  
  
Erik踏上了基地的最高层甲板，再次整了整仪容之后昂首往前走。总部比起蜂巢的其他楼层并没有更加繁忙，只不过这里的大多数人员都是军队的高层人士而已。  
通往Nick Fury办公室的路途很平坦，当Erik进入的时候元老正在等着他，坐在桌前，一只眼盯着房门。Erik强忍住翻白眼的冲动——说真的，装什么？——然后迅速立正。  
  
“稍息，指挥官。”Fury往椅背上靠了靠。“我看得出来，离开Xavier领航员之后你完全有能力准时赴约。也许重新安排职位对你们都好。”  
Erik露出牙齿一笑，为了掩盖住心脏几乎停跳的惊恐。“我的船员很不稳定，”他自然地回答，“而且他们都十分喜欢这位友善的指战员。倘若钢铁之心指派一位新副官的话，我的手下想必会骚乱的，长官。”  
你敢试一下，你这个彻头彻尾的混蛋。  
  
Fury一笑。“那跟我没有关系，不是吗？”  
“我的技术官以及舵手尤其和Xavier指战员关系好，”Erik随意地说，“我相信你认识他们，长官。高级军官Scott Summers和军官Logan Howlett。我可以想象他们会，啊，很失望。”  
Fury久久而严厉地盯着他，两人之间的沉默剑拔弩张。Erik肯定Fury对Scott和Logan都有所耳闻。他俩几乎在322舰队中都大名鼎鼎。见鬼，元老说不定还透过舷窗看见他们在太空中捡货物了呢。Erik可以想见万一Charles被调走的话他们会闹出怎样的事端，而Fury肯定更加清楚。  
  
更别提Erik自己也有话要说。他亲手挑选Charles作为大副是有原因的。  
各种各样的原因。  
  
“你们被安排了巡航任务，”Fury终于再度开口。他似乎决心换个话题，但他眼中的神色实在无法令Erik彻底放心下来。“这么简单又容易的任务，就连你的手下都不会搞砸的。”  
“据我的任务日志来看，”Erik立即反驳，“我的手下从没搞砸过任务。”  
“你很自命不凡，Lehnsherr指挥官，”Fury讽刺地说，“鬼知道为什么，我很欣赏你。但帮我个忙，当我跟你说话的时候麻烦闭嘴。”  
“好的长官。”Erik立即回答。怎么，这是规矩。  
  
Fury淡淡瞥他一眼，但决定不再继续评价了。“你们的巡航任务将在瓦肯边境。我已经把具体坐标发给了你的飞船。”  
Erik强迫自己一动不动，阻止自己说出一个字。他知道他们的任务会很枯燥，但瓦肯边境，当真吗？那简直是个惩罚。不该有的惩罚。  
  
“不过，我叫你来这的原因，是我想要重申我们之前进行的小小谈话。”Fury的眼神尖锐。“这不是官方要求，指挥官。但现在你的首要任务是，查出Cain Marko为什么把你的副官出卖给了尼瑞利安人。‘他恨我’并不是个好答案。我需要一周之内收到报告。”  
  
“长官，”Erik回答，说真的，Fury把他当什么，“您不需要告诉我我都会做。”  
Fury点点头。“解散。”


	5. How much you're willing to pay   你愿意付出多少

尽管他很想滚去实验室消磨两小时、除了显微镜下的画面什么都不去想，Charles还是没有去实验室。  
他因为自己对此说谎而感到愧疚，因为他很确信自己和Erik现在正处于一种坦诚相待的关系，他听说在这种关系里你应该对彼此忠实才对。但他也知道要是他告诉Erik他真的想做的事情，这位领航员肯定会坚持陪他去，尽管Charles感谢他的支持，但他还是觉得这一次还是自己完成更好。  
话虽这么说，他还是对欺骗厌恶至极，当他乘坐电梯前往基地的医务室途中，心中一阵懊悔。这或许是他一生中最讨厌的事情之一，过去一周里他可是经历了不少讨厌的事情。  
  
电梯门打开了，Charles深吸一口气，平稳心绪。  
Charles不是领航员，但指战员的军衔也足够让大家都从他面前让开，主动在繁忙的医务室中为他留出一条路。Charles通常不太在意自己的等级，只要它能够允许自己跟随Erik、直接在他手下工作，但此刻他对此也有些庆幸，至少现在这种情况下，他的军衔高到没人会来质疑他。  
他已经自我质疑得够多了，谢谢。  
  
他穿过医务室的主走廊，走过通往私人病房的舱门，这里安静得多了。他很高兴Hank已经于他们抵达基地之前在钢铁之心上把他的伤治得差不多了，因为没有什么会比蜂巢上的医务室更糟糕的地方了，不管是不是私人病房。  
走廊空荡荡的，除了两位站在一间房门口看守的两位军士。Charles吸了口气，朝他们走去。他不认识任何一位，这或许更好。  
他们一看见他，便迅速站直立正。  
  
“稍息，先生们，”Charles停了下来，保持语调平稳。“我只想进去看看。”  
“抱歉，指战员，”其中一位军士说，至少他真的听上去有些歉意，“我们得到的指令是谁都不能进去，长官。”  
“你知道里面是谁吗？”Charles彬彬有礼地问。  
“是的长官。”  
“那我相信你们明白这是特殊情况。”  
两名军士对视了一眼。“是的长官。”  
  
“欢迎回来，长官，”第二名军官还补充了一句。  
“谢谢你。”Charles朝他们微笑，“听着，我最多只要十分钟。我会很感激的。责任全部由我来负。”  
两人再次对视了一眼。Charles耐心地等着，要是Erik大概会用等级来施压，但Charles一直坚信友善些也能达到同样的效果，还不会树立任何敌人。  
“十分钟，”第一名军士说，两人同时退到了一边，“不能更久。”  
Charles再度朝他们一笑。“谢谢。我保证。”他从两人中间穿过，走进了私人病房，舱门在身后合上了。  
  
“好呀Charlie，”他立即收到了床上那个男人的迎接，对上了他一如既往的邪恶笑容。  
Charles停了下来，完全僵住了好一会儿。他感觉有一千件事情要做，无所适从了一刻，然后他叹了口气。冷静。冷静。  
“你好Cain。”  
  


**

  
  
“看看这些混蛋，”Scott难以置信地吸气，“我他妈简直受不了了。’  
Logan哼了一声作为回应，同时Scott把那段录像又重放了一次。领航员掏出枪，击昏了Marko，后者像一袋石头那样摔到电梯地板上，而此前他正掐着被粘液喷了一身的Charles——搞什么鬼，原来这才是指战员脖子上淤青的来历。Charles瘫了下去，喘着粗气，直到Erik走上前用双手抓住他制服的前襟，把他重新拉起身——然后就这样一直扶着他。  
这真是 **要命。**  
  
“我真庆幸我们帮他们俩解除了这该死的性压抑，”Scott挖苦地说。Charles和Erik现在在对话，但录像只有画面没有声音。他们再看了一次，Erik后知后觉地放开了Charles，而后者有些尴尬地踉跄走开。“我真的不知道这些年咱们到底是怎么熬过来的。”  
Logan又哼了一声。  
Scott暂停了录像，接下来的都没用了，因为Marko已经失去意识。“你真他妈难交流，你知道吗？”  
Logan没有回答。他定定地望着屏幕，静静地眯着眼睛思索什么。  
  
Scott想揍他一拳，但觉得他们已经麻烦够多了。没必要让领航员从Fury办公室回来的时候发觉他俩在地上打成一团。“我要暂时不看了，”他对着空气宣布，因为Logan显然并没有在听，“Charles大概就快回来了。”  
没有回应。  
搞什么玩意。Scott挥了挥手，屏幕恢复空白，显示出星际舰队的标志。他们已经看了不少Raven记录下的关于Marko的录像，但卡在了电梯的这一部分。真是见鬼，这让Scott想要找到那混蛋、在他身上凿几个洞。  
当然他已经暴揍过这家伙了，但现在这感觉更加强烈。  
  
“你觉得他会停下吗？”Logan突然开口了。  
“什么？”Scott问，有点儿不明所以，因为Logan总算是开口讲话了，要命。这位舵手如此安静真是令人不安，因为这意味着他正在干什么危险的事情，比如思考之类的。  
“Marko。”Logan朝他瞟了一眼，好像这显而易见似的。操你，Scott又不会读心。“你觉得，要是指挥官没有阻止的话，他会放开Charles的喉咙吗？”  
  
“最终会的，不是吗？”现在Scott也不确定了；开口的瞬间，变成了问句。看，这就是Logan开始思考的下场。竟然还能 **启发人** 了，天哪。“如果他想要把Charles卖给尼瑞利安人的话，肯定，毕竟他们肯定要他活着吧。”  
“Charles脖子上有些淤青真的很重，”Logan所有所思地低语，像是自言自语，搞什么，为什么突然这么严肃？  
“什么，你觉得他会一直掐下去吗？”Scott有点儿震惊地说。“直接他妈的掐死？”  
“他下手实在有点太久，不像是个玩笑，”Logan淡淡地说，眯起的眼睛转向了Scott，“再过几秒Charles就会昏迷了。”  
  
上帝。“这贱人疯了，”Scott说，该死的，他们早已经知道这一点了，“而指挥官想要我们找到比‘Marko恨Charles所以才出卖他’更好的理由，你他妈当时不是听见了吗？”  
“我知道这个，”Logan不爽地开口，“你不是应该查出Marko对操控台做了什么吗？”  
“关禁闭的时候有的是时间查，”Scott有点儿忧郁地说。要是别人的话，他就会希望等到出发的时候，这码事已经被忘了。但对方可是领航员Erik见鬼的Lehnsherr，所以这混蛋估计已经是刻在自己脑袋里了也差不离。  
Logan坏笑着嗤了一声。“是啊没错。”  
  
“我不懂为什么没把你也一起关禁闭，”Scott抱怨，“明明是你这个蠢货说什么在舰桥上操Charles之类的。“  
“我要搞那些见鬼的新兵，”Logan说，声音跟Scott的心情一样忧郁。“这更糟。”  
这次轮到Scott嗤笑了。“哦对啊。你应该把Alex从密封舱丢出去，给我们干件好事。”  
“我他妈应该把 **你** 丢出去，给全世界干件好事。”  
Scott朝他扑了过去。  
  


**

  
  
“没想到你会来看我，”Cain说，仍然带着那令人作呕的阴笑，“真是个惊喜啊。”  
“我来这里不是为了寒暄。”Charles平淡地说。  
他走进房间，朝床边走近。显然医生们已经进展了许多，Cain的大多数伤势都在痊愈途中。他仍然还有一些丑陋的淤青，鼻子也毫无疑问地歪了——Erik打得真狠。  
Charles不知道自己该对Erik打伤自己继兄这件事做何感想，但结果是，他感到的只是麻木。  
  
床边有一把椅子，于是Charles坐在椅子边缘，腰杆挺直，努力做出能比得上Erik一半的平板表情。“你为什么那么做？”  
Cain大笑出声，这笑声在Charles体内激起了一阵痛恨，就连他自己也吃了一惊。“因为我很无聊啊，感觉会很好玩。”  
Charles深深吸了一口气。冷静。“别这么幼稚。”  
  
“我听说你被一个赏金猎人救了，是真的吗？”Cain没有回答，而是双眼发光地问。“军队为你付了多少钱？你值多少？”  
“你为什么和尼瑞利安人合作？”Charles咬牙切齿地问。  
Cain的笑容没有隐去，但他突然变得无比正经。“因为 **‘值得’** 才是一切的根源。你的老爸丢命之前没跟你解释过吗？任何东西都有价码，还有你愿意为它付出多少。”  
  
Charles没有理会他对于父亲的讽刺。“而你付出的对象是什么，Cain？”  
继兄的坏笑变得更不怀好意了。“你不会想知道的。”  
“你为什么出卖我？”Charles换了个问题，因为Fury元老提过的这一点令他十分在意。  
“因为很容易。”  
“不，”Charles说，这他可以确定，“还有更多的理由，对不对？”  
  
Cain轻蔑地说，“别太高看自己了，你没那么特别。”  
Charles久久地看了他一会儿，沉默地回击他。“你在撒谎。”  
Cain耸耸肩。“或许是，或许不是。”他眯起了眼睛。“你觉得你真他妈聪明，是不是，竟然活着回来了。他们肯定以为你是个英雄。”  
Charles几乎不敢呼吸。“不，我只是有很多好运气。”  
Cain嗤之以鼻。“ **愚蠢的** 运气。”  
  
“你一定很失望吧。”  
Cain再度坏笑，这一次，他睨视的眼光令Charles全身发毛。“一点也不。”他突然扑向前，迅雷不及掩耳的速度令Charles始料未及；他坐起身抓住Charles胸前的制服，把他拖到面前，两人几乎是眼睛对着眼睛。  
Charles惊叫一声，在Cain紧攥着他的前襟往床上拽的时候笨拙地挣扎起来，“放开我，”他试图挣脱，但Cain只是更用力地扯住了他。“现在。我说真的，Cain，我要叫——”  
  
“去叫你的守卫啊，Charlie，”Cain轻柔地说，他的声音低沉，目光直直地射进Charles双眼，“但记住。他们会回来找你的。他们痛恨未完成的生意。你没有被了结，而他们会想要系紧这一环，确保万无一失。”  
“你疯了吗？”Charles喘息。  
“他们会来找你，”Cain继续说，缓缓地扯出一个下流的微笑，让Charles颈后的汗毛都竖了起来，“等到他们找到了你，他们再也不会让你轻易逃脱了。这一次你没法活着逃出来了，亲爱的弟弟。”  
“你在撒谎。”Charles说，痛恨自己的声音有些颤抖。  
  
Cain轻笑出声，酸臭的呼吸扫过Charles的脸。“很难判断吧，是不是？”  
“知道我被抓走的尼瑞利安人都死了，”Charles没有别的话好说，“我们炸了那艘飞船。”  
“你以为只有他们吗？”Cain肆意地大笑起来，Charles强忍住颤栗的冲动。“或许你的名字已经被传到了他们舰队里的每一艘飞船，因为他们都以为你会是一位会登上他们母星的贵客？”  
Charles只能大睁双眼瞪着他。Cain显然是完全清醒的。  
他 **一直** 都是。  
  
在他来得及开口之前，病房的门就在身后打开了。“已经十分钟了，长官—— **嘿** ！”  
Charles依然盯着Cain，即便是两位军士上来拉走他、粗暴地把Cain推回床上的时候。他的继兄依旧带着笑，眼里闪着胸有成竹的光，视线一路跟随着Charles回到走廊上。  
“很高兴见到你，Charlie，”就在门合上的一瞬间，Cain嘲弄地喊出声，“记住我说的话。我真的好担心你。”然后他便被挡住了。  
  
“你还好吗，长官？”两名军士担忧地看着他。  
Charles眨了眨眼。“啊——是的。抱歉。兄弟嘛，总是没法和平地谈话。”他虚弱地微笑了一下，尽管他确信这说辞很不可信。“谢谢，先生们，执勤顺利。”  
他几乎没等他们的回复，就转身沿着走廊往回走。他穿过医务室，乘电梯下了三层甲板，朝着每一个路过的人友善地点头。  
  
然后Charles钻进了他能找到的最近一个储物间，房门合上的一瞬间他便抵着墙滑了下去，全身颤抖。  
  


**

  
  
Charles在喋喋不休。  
Erik知道这一点，因为他能看到Charles的嘴巴在动，做着手势，在Erik的桌子和Erik本人之间来回踱步，而Erik则双腿交叉地坐着，用手撑着下巴，对面墙上的窗户透出繁星点点的宇宙。  
Charles在说话，但他说的东西一个字也没进Erik的脑袋。不管他在说什么，显然并不是Charles正在担忧的主要问题。  
  
Erik看得出来，因为当Charles心烦意乱且试图掩藏的时候，他就会开始喋喋不休一些比安眠药更容易令Erik犯困的内容。这位领航员心想，至少这次，他抛弃了海胆性交习惯的话题。尽管这话题很有意思，但Erik还是确信自己不要知道这个知识更好。  
那么，问题就是，到底是什么在困扰Charles，又是为什么他在试着——还失败了，因为Charles Xavier真是完全没有阴谋诡计的才能——掩盖自己的紧张。  
  
但Erik还是尽力做到最好；他等待着，耐心而安静地等待，等Charles自己和盘托出。事情一向如此：Charles因为某些事情而担忧，然后他会说服自己没必要把自己的问题带给Erik，因为他总觉得Erik **很忙** ，没功夫处理他的小麻烦。Erik其实永远都有时间分给Charles，但过去到现在，每当Erik想要告诉他这一点的时候Charles总是会满脸通红、结结巴巴，虽然可爱的要命，但也很让人挫败。Erik能够察觉Charles的心事，因为Erik不是傻瓜，他能看出这位曾经的好友、如今的恋人正在忧心忡忡。目前Charles正在试图用一大堆不相干的话题转移Erik的注意力；他以为自己要是多讲一些晦涩的、Erik没有丝毫兴趣的科学知识，这位指挥官就会放弃，然后离开。  
  
这小伎俩，他用惯了的老办法，从来就没有成功过哪怕一次。  
然而Charles还是会不懈尝试。  
  
于是Erik就这样坐着，交叉着双腿，用手撑着下巴，坐在桌前，让Charles自己绕着圈圈，用源源不断的话语让自己纠结到筋疲力尽。Erik则会，一如既往地，坐在那儿静待收拾残局。  
终于，Charles在窗前停下了，他张了张嘴，然后咬紧牙齿，看上去像是被某颗星星打断了思绪，无所适从。  
  
Erik等了一会儿；当Charles没有再继续絮叨的时候，他从椅子上站起身，缓缓地走到了Charles身边。他没有碰他；Charles在心烦的时候不一定喜欢被碰，尽管之后他会渴望它。Erik已经足够了解他，能够在他需要的时候满足他的需求，在条件允许的情况下给他一切想要的东西。  
  
“说真心话，我还以为我们已经过了这种阶段，”他开口，语调既严肃又温和。“我期待你会来到我这里，坦白告诉我到底是什么正在烦扰你，Charles。”  
指战员吸了口气，目光汇聚在远方，犹如穿过重重星云和浩淼的宇宙之后他能够望见答案一般，然而却仍旧无法解决此刻正在困扰他的事情。  
“我猜如果我说我在担心海胆，你不会相信的吧。”  
“除非你相信我说我对于射了你继兄一枪深感后悔和遗憾。”  
Charles翘起了嘴角。他不喜欢暴力，但Erik搬出这件事来真的很难反驳。  
  
但他什么也没说，沉默令Erik心乱如麻。这并非是他们那种舒适的，相互陪伴的沉默，而是紧张的沉默，是因为Charles不愿说的事情。Erik痛恨秘密——他愿意自己保守秘密，但讨厌别人对自己保密。不，这不是什么双重标准，谢了。  
Erik无法强迫Charles开口；除非做一个恶霸，破坏他们之间缓慢建立的信任关系。他们仍然在关系的过度阶段，由肉体联结而加固，Erik绝不愿意用强迫坦白的方式来破坏它。  
  
他知道，最终Charles会告诉他自己的心事；如果很紧急的话他早就说了，所以Erik知道，或许还可以等一等。他没有坚持问下去，而是伸出手，把Charles紧紧抱在胸前，把下巴抵在他的头顶。  
Charles叹息着融进他的怀里，逐渐放松了下来。Erik轻轻抚摸他的后背，望着窗外的星辰暗自思索。Charles动了动，把脸埋在Erik的颈窝，呼吸温暖而平稳。领航员深深吸了口气，享受着Charles熟悉而令人安心的味道。  
  
他微微挪动了一下，鼻尖顺着Charles的额角下滑，偏过头将嘴唇印上了Charles的锁骨，双手抓着他的肩膀。Charles的手移到了他的跨上，往Erik怀里贴得更近。他仰起头索吻，在Erik的回应下微微喘息，拱起后背，身体和Erik的胸膛贴合得严丝合缝。  
领航员低哼了一声。不管是什么正在烦扰Charles，Erik十分乐意作为及时的消遣来让Charles安心。  
  
他把Charles推向卧室。他可以慢慢来，但Charles似乎一下子被激起了欲望，就好像体内燃起了火苗，他双眼明亮，嘴唇暗红，双手不停地摸索。要是更强硬的男人会努力让他放慢速度，但Erik只能任他摆布。他俩几乎是撕开了彼此的衣服，抵着对方的嘴唇喘息，直到踉跄到床边。  
几乎一瞬间Erik就把Charles面朝下按倒在床上。他几乎硬到发痛，依稀记得上一次这么快速勃起还是在青春期。Charles对他做了什么，天哪。  
  
指战员在扭动身躯、不住地喘息，但没有继续指示Erik做前戏准备。但Erik还是做了，只是抛弃了他知道Charles既爱又恨的挑逗过程，因为他知道此刻他俩谁都忍不过去。  
Charles跪坐起身，然后又趴了下去因为Erik压在了他的身上，胸膛贴着后背，他明知自己压到了Charles还是无暇在意。Charles喘着气，后背在Erik身下诱人犯罪地拱起，这时领航员一下子顺畅地插进了他的身体。Erik手肘撑在床上，在Charles的肩头上方，而嘴唇覆在Charles偏过头迎合他的唇上。Charles渴求很多东西，但这个——这种亲密，不管Charles想要还是不想的时候Erik紧拥着他的感觉，让这名指战员在身体层面上难以离开他——这些时刻是Charles最为光彩夺目的时候。褪去了衣服，也剥去了担忧、不安全感和自我怀疑之后，Charles就只是灿烂耀眼的美丽聚合物。  
  
他们并没有做太久，但Erik并不在意。他们还有很多时间在做，而等到下一次——下一次他会慢慢地让Charles分崩离析，好好观赏。  
而此时他只是浑身滚烫地躺着，在Charles耳畔重重喘息，直到Charles轻轻动了动。Erik从他身上滑到一边，用手粗暴地抹了把脸让自己彻底清醒。他很快就得回舰桥，所以尽管他很想在做爱后睡一觉，还是得等一阵。目前他满足于侧躺着，一条腿搭在Charles身上，右手轻轻地搭在爱人的后腰。  
Charles用左手撑起脑袋，右手用力揉了一把乱糟糟且汗湿的头发。他扭转身子，把额头靠在Erik的脖颈。Erik轻哼一声，懒散地安抚着他的身体。Charles微微颤栗。  
  
终于他抽身叹了口气。  
“你有没有想过，这么复杂的关系并不值得？”  
  
Erik绷紧了下巴，没有立即回复——因为他的暗示而愤怒，因为他的不安全感而担忧，还有想要安抚这个小个子男人的强烈冲动。当Charles这样的时候，需要的是冰冷的逻辑，而不是被性爱冲昏头脑的爱情宣言。  
总有一天，Erik要朝着Kurt Marko的脑袋开一枪，就像上次——  
Erik眯起了眼睛。  
  
“你在去实验室的路上遇到了一位囚犯是吗？”他静静地问。  
Charles僵住了。  
Erik让自己继续躺在床上，保持放松。如果像自己想做的那样坐起身皱眉的话，Charles只会赶忙逃开，找个借口然后道歉，但Erik想要的只是一个解释。  
  
“你知道最好别相信他说的任何鬼话，”他平静地说，小心地依然将手搭在Charles的后腰。  
Charles吞咽了一下，点点头，但他皱着眉头，显然是在那聪明的脑袋里思考什么。有时候Erik真想敲开他的脑袋看看它到底是怎么运作的，但此刻他只能束手无策地等待Charles润色他担忧的理由。  
Charles张开嘴，快速瞟了Erik一眼之后又盯着自己的手看，Erik知道他现在就要说了——  
  
一道轻柔的蜂鸣，以及Raven的声音。  
“Lehnsherr指挥官，您该去舰桥了。”  
见鬼。  
  


**

  
  
Logan把Scott漂亮地压在舰桥的地板上，坐在这位技术官的身上，把他双手压在身侧，两人都大汗淋漓，气喘吁吁，这时候电梯门打开了，领航员和指战员走了出来。  
真他妈的是时候。  
  
“呃，先生们。”Charles打破了短暂的沉默。  
“你好呀，大副，”Scott在Logan底下欢快地打招呼，而Logan能感觉到他仍然在努力挣扎。“你好，长官。”  
“从地上起来，”领航员说，“现在。”  
搞什么，要么是他和Fury开会又出了什么问题，要么是Charles刚才冷落了他，因为说真的，这样的语调再没别的解释了。Logan打赌是前者，因为显然他们俩看上去都刚刚洗过澡，这他妈 **绝对** 不可能是巧合。Logan从Scott身上起来，站起身，Scott则笨手笨脚地爬了起来，两人一同立正行礼。  
  
“准备起飞，”Erik没看他们一眼就走了过去，“我们已经接到出发指令。”  
“好的长官，”Scott立即回答，走向自己的位置。在他们出发之前他还有一大堆事情要做呢。  
Logan也放松了站姿，但他猜疑地看了Charles一眼。大副看上去累坏了，这很奇怪，因为几小时前Logan看到他的时候他还眼神发光、精神抖擞，这烦人得要命但却是他正常的状态。真是见鬼，这些年来Logan对于Charles的个性已经了如指掌，所以现在如此反常Logan很在意，因为该死，这里总该 **有一个人** 保持愉快吧。  
而且这是 **Charles** 。Logan关心他不需要别的理由。  
  
“一切正常吗，Logan？”Charles问，见鬼，他还在盯着看，是不是？  
“好得不行，长官。”Logan嘲弄地说，转过身朝Scott身旁的位置走去。最好也检查一下自己的事情。  
他检视着引擎出书，同时还用余光看着他的两位指挥官。  
  
Charles和Erik之间烦人的一点是，不管Logan和Scott怎么大声抱怨领航员和指战员在终于互表心意之后是腻歪得多么恶心，但这两人在他们以及其他船员面前的表现并没有什么变化。  
他们仍然会有那种明显得要死的长久凝视，当他们以为别人没在看的时候——现在主要是Erik在偷看Charles，因为他终于学会了该如何跟人类一样表达感情——以及Charles仍然对Erik极度忠诚，Erik开口说“跳”的下一秒他就会问“多高”那样。但现在比起从前他妈的根本没什么不同，所以Logan觉得简直不可思议，自己永远无法对他们生气，因为他们——他们是那么——  
  
“所有船员各就各位，长官，”Charles报告，以任何一种角度看都专业得无可挑剔，Logan想掐他，“一切人员预备出发。”  
“系统全部正常，长官，”Scott说，他的屏幕在闪动，“我们已经准备好了。”  
Erik朝Charles一点头，坐回了舰长椅上。“Raven，把坐标发给舵手。有空看一下，Howlett。”  
“好的长官。”Raven说。  
  
Logan强忍住嗤笑的冲动。“有空”意味着“就他妈现在”。然后他看到了Raven发来的坐标。“这他妈是真的吗，长官？”  
“我看看。”Scott凑了过来。“搞什么鬼！长官。”  
指挥官看上去很想叹气。“我们被派去了瓦肯边境。没错，我清楚地知道这不是什么好安排，但事实是这就是我们现在的任务，所以我建议你们闭上嘴巴开始准备。”  
“他们汇报肯定搞砸了，”Scott对Logan咕哝，然后大声宣布。“舷梯解除。从港口脱离中，长官。”  
Logan小心地操控着推进器。“三十秒之后达到超空间最大速度，长官。”搞砸就完了，如果他们被派去瓦肯边境的话，那里基本没事可做，因为那是中立地带。把钢铁之心这样的战舰派过去简直是个笑话。  
  
Logan瞥了Charles一眼。指战员看上去还有点儿不在状态，但还好，Logan终于， **终于** 逮到了他和领航员交换了一个长久而深沉的眼神，这位舵手不得不转开眼睛，因为那对视的目光中不知为何蕴藏了那么多纯粹而赤诚的情感。  
他意识到自己和Scott都错了。他们以为Charles和Erik会和他俩一样聒噪又不知羞耻，尤其是他们还有“相互暗恋多年”的戏码。但Charles和Erik远比那低调，比他和Scott最低调的状态还要细微得多。Logan瞟了技术官一眼，忍不住想要揍他一下。  
  
领航员和指战员或许也温柔得多。Logan永远不会忘记，当指战员刚刚被救回来时，Erik是如何在医务室里守护着失去意识的Charles。所谓永恒的爱恋，就他妈是这样了。他一直那么小心翼翼地拉着Charles的手，就好像他害怕它会破碎似的。  
说真的，Logan能忍得了那种肉麻。他总有一天能和Scott一起接受这见鬼的事实，因为他知道尽管他俩都没法理解Charles和Erik自从相爱第一天开始那种无声的交流方式——但他和Scott也有很多无声的交流方式，比如通过拳头，这够接近了吧，该死。反正都能起到效果。  
  
Charles和Erik可以继续把他们的感情保持得安静而隐秘——管他妈的，他们喜欢就好——因为Logan从来没见过比他俩更加天作之合的一对了，这可一点也不好笑。  
  
“输入坐标，长官。”Logan宣布。钢铁之心的引擎开始轰鸣，一种低沉熟悉的震颤，感觉像是重获自由——也他妈是时候摆脱可恶的蜂巢基地了。“最大速度倒数三。二。一。”  
  
“不过，真可惜啊，”当舰桥之外的宇宙变成白色之时，Charles心不在焉地评论，“如果我们接到的是科研任务就好了。”  
Logan嗤了一声，而Erik猛地咳嗽起来。


	6. I've got you  有我在

触手，又粗又长的触手，从黑暗中向他伸过来，他在喘息，短促的呼吸痛苦难忍，几乎因为恐慌而晕厥，思绪混乱地搅成了一堆困惑不清的迷雾；他后背抵着冰冷的钢铁墙壁，根本无处可逃，只能任由巨大的生物在黑暗中潜伏，触手逼得越来越近——  
“不！”Charles尖叫一声惊醒，睁开眼猝然坐起身，几乎能听到那声音在耳中回荡、在骨骼中回响。  
他好一会儿才反应过来自己身在何处，噩梦似乎让他跟现实脱离了，他惊恐极了—— **他不知道自己在哪** ——直到他意识到这里是安全的，是Erik的房间，Erik的床，因为他自从被救回来之后就没回过自己的房间。  
  
他在喘息，十分真实的恐惧仍旧像电流般在他体内炽热流窜，虽然只是个梦却鲜明得令人惊讶。他突然反应过来房间的灯开着，只是调得很暗，于是他迅速望向了身边。  
Erik也已经坐了起来，被单围在腰间，一边用敏锐的目光仔细观察着Charles，一边用手背心不在焉地揉着下巴。“Charles，”他开口，声音低沉而冷静，无比审慎，就好像他不确定自己会不会吓坏Charles一样。  
“我很抱歉，”这是Charles下意识冒出的第一句话，主要是因为自己的失态，“我并不想弄醒你的。”哦天哪，他或许在梦中还翻来覆去了。  
  
“没事，”Erik小心地回答，仍然专注地凝视着Charles，同时保持语调自然，“没关系的，Charles。”他放下了手。  
Charles皱起眉头。“你的脸怎么了？是我——？”  
“我试图叫醒你，然后被你揍了一拳。”Erik打断他，有点儿好笑的意思。但他随后又变得严肃。“ **没关系** ，Charles。”  
  
Charles的呼吸平缓了少许，但他的心脏仍在剧烈跳动。他哽咽地发出一道勉强能被算成笑声的声音。“才不是没关系。”并不是，因为他此刻还能感觉到强烈的恐惧在他腹中翻腾，因为Cain在基地里对他说的话，以及自己瞒着Erik而感到愈发增强的负罪感。  
这两者都折磨了他大半天了。  
  
他们在超空间内花了六个小时抵达瓦肯边境的坐标，所以他们在真实时间线里失去了一天半左右。跟预想的一样，瓦肯边境安静而荒凉，所以Erik在飞船日常测试结束后让Raven开启自动导航模式，并且命令舰桥上的船员轮流值班防止发生什么意外。Charles和Erik去食堂吃了晚饭，然后回到Erik的房间休息。  
Erik没有追问Charles更多，尽管Erik显然知道有事情正在令他烦心。Charles发觉Erik对自己无尽的耐心真是相当富有魅力；尤其是和这位领航员对待Scott和Logan时那种急躁的态度相比。Erik对他真好，Charles心想，他根本不配拥有这一切。  
  
Erik缓缓地，谨慎地伸出手，指尖轻柔地沿着他的手臂上移到肩膀。Charles因这羽毛般轻盈的碰触而微微颤栗，但这令他意识到自己全身是多么紧绷。Erik仍然在望着他，目光冷静，那么平易近人——他对Charles没有任何要求，只是安静地给予支持，哪怕Charles仍然未对他吐露一字——Charles再也忍不下去了。  
“我没去实验室，”他脱口而出，仍有一点儿畏缩，“我只是去看了Cain。’  
  
Erik柔和的表情并无丝毫涟漪，只是眼神闪了一瞬。他深吸一口气，缓缓地吐出来。“你不应该自己一个人去的，”他终于开口，轻轻捏了一下Charles的肩头。  
“我本以为你根本不想让我去。”Charles坦承。  
“我是不想，”Erik实事求是地说，“但我不会阻止你。”他停了一下，温柔地补充，“我会跟你一起去。”  
  
Charles深吸一口气。“我以为自己去会更好。如果我一个人去的话，他会更愿意开口。”他又吞咽了一次。“然后他说——他说——”他说不下去了，摇了摇头，痛恨自己如此轻易就会被Cain击溃。  
Erik耐心地等待，拇指慢慢地在Charles肩头的肌肤打圈。Charles很感激他没有追问。  
  
他定了定神。“他说尼瑞利安人会找到我，杀了我。”在他说出口的时候，他自己都知道这有多么荒谬。他只是几百万人类当中的一个，而且根本不值一提。不可能整个尼瑞利安种族都倾巢出动来抓他。  
Cain **肯定** 在撒谎。但是……  
  
“你炸了他们的飞船，Charles，”Erik说，听上去非常严肃。真是Erik的特质啊，用冰冷的、毫无情感的逻辑来帮你抵抗恐惧。“根本没人幸存。”  
“我也是这么说的，”Charles郁郁地回答，“Cain却说整个尼瑞利安舰队都在等我。”  
Erik的表情第一次产生了变化，他微微皱起了眉。“那个叛徒说的一个字你都不该信。他知道该怎么影响你，所以这就是他的目的。”  
  
“好吧，”Charles发出一道自我厌恶的笑声，“那么，他知道这产生作用了会很高兴吧。”  
Erik动了动。“过来，Charles。”  
  
Charles顺从地靠过去，让Erik把他往前拉了一点，随后两人一同躺下，整理好被单之后侧躺着，面对面，身体紧紧相贴。在这样亲密的距离，Erik的身子几乎是在散发着热度，他用双臂环住了Charles，Charles一阵颤抖，突然在这冰冷的太空中感觉到十分温暖和安全。  
“你比Cain Marko要优秀太多，”Erik冷静地轻声说，“不管是个性还是品格。”他暂停了一会儿，让Charles体会，然后才温柔地继续，“我还以为我已经说服了你，但当他回到你生命中的那一刻，就毁掉了我全部的苦工。我该怎么办。”  
Charles不由自主地露出一丝微笑。“我在努力。”他把头倚在Erik的手臂，像枕头那样；Erik紧抱着他，他能够感觉自己的全身逐渐开始放松下来。  
  
“我知道，”Erik轻轻点头承认，“但你不能把他说的任何话当作事实。他的观点根本不值一提，尤其是关于你的那部分。至于尼瑞利安人——”  
“我知道听上去很荒谬，”Charles心急地插嘴，“但我忍不住去想，万一他说的是真——”  
“如果尼瑞利安人想要你，”Erik冷静地打断他，“他们可以试试再从我手里把你抢走。”  
Charles笑出了声，把脸埋在Erik的颈窝里呼吸他的气息。要是别人说这话，听上去肯定会是被冲昏头脑的豪言壮语，但从Erik口中说出来，就像是再简单不过的事实而已。“好吧。你说得没错。”  
  
“是的。”Erik淡淡地回答。  
“我相信你。”Charles咕哝，在Erik的脖颈处轻轻一吻，接着后撤了一点，仰头望着领航员。“我很抱歉我没告诉你。”  
“我永远不会生你的气，Charles。”Erik温柔地告诉他，落在Charles后背的双手开始在他的肌肤上懒懒地摸索。“你没必要每件事都告诉我。但你应该知道，只要你愿意，随时都可以说。”  
  
Charles感到自己最后一丝负罪感也散去了；自从他们离开蜂巢后那种不适的，烦心的感觉终于消失，就连恐惧也暂时消退了下去。他突然在Erik的怀里变得柔若无骨——领航员甚至还轻笑了一声，因为Charles的身体几乎在他的臂弯融化了。  
“我不知道我怎么会配得上你。”两人静静地一起躺着呼吸，舒适地沉默片刻后，Charles开口坦承。  
“没有配不配得上，”Erik回答，用那种Charles一向喜爱的理性角度，“就是 **自然而然发生** 的。”  
  
Charles抬起头亲吻他，一条腿搭在Erik的跨上，而这位领航员不紧不慢地吻着他，闭上双眼，低吟出声。Erik缓缓地将下身前挺，让他们的身体火热、绵长地交织在一起。银河系中有的种族会相信真正的灵魂伴侣，两个独立的个体能够紧紧地相系在一起，宛如融为一体，Charles以前并不相信，但此时此刻，Charles相信Erik就是跟灵魂伴侣最为接近的存在了。  
  
Erik就这样进入了他，两人亲密无间地侧躺在一起；他们上一次做爱是匆忙的，而这一次，一切都缓慢而火热，他们的身体慵懒地抵着相互律动。他们一直凝视着对方，无法移开视线，哪怕是Erik插入的时候，Charles感觉到自己被撑开、填满，无声地张开了嘴巴，一瞬间忘记了该如何呼吸。Charles感到自己皮肤下面有暗火在燃烧，他全身因为汗水而湿滑，感受着Erik的抽插，精准而仔细，没有加快速度，只是任由快感在他俩之间缓缓升温，Charles的心脏几乎因为这种赤裸的感情而抽痛起来，这几乎令他无法承受。  
  
Erik缓缓地在他体内动作，两人汗湿的肌肤粘在一起，他逐渐感到刺激越来越强烈；当 Charles高潮的时候低吟着Erik的名字，微微颤抖着感觉到Erik片刻之后也射在他的体内，同样低声叫着Charles的名字作为回应，两人都气喘吁吁地瘫倒在床上，好像刚刚跑完几公里似的。Charles再次把头靠在Erik的肩膀，藏住自己的表情，在释放之后的余韵中微微颤抖。  
  
“Erik，”他再叫了一声，这名字仿佛成了恳求，尽管他的声音沙哑，他还是再度深吸了Erik的气息，因为他们的世界已经缩小到只剩彼此紧紧相拥的场景，此时此刻，Erik就是Charles所能感知的一切了。  
  
“我在这里，”Erik轻声回答，把鼻尖埋在Charles的发丝，“永远。有我在。”  
目前，这就足够了。  
  


**

  
  
Scott再这样下去脑袋就要炸了，说不定还要拉一半船员下水，因为他真他妈受不了了。  
“Raven，让我出去。”  
“抱歉，Summers军官，”Raven淡定地回答，“指挥官要求你得在禁闭室待三天，而目前只过去了1.34天。”  
“哦得了，”Scott说，对着舱顶大声抱怨，见鬼，他可能看上去像个疯子，跟空气说什么呢，“告诉他我已经查了一百万次安全系统了，什么也没有。Marko只是到处乱看，试图黑进系统又失败了，拜托，我甚至不知道他在试什么玩意因为他的编程烂透了——”  
  
封锁住他的引力场突然消失了。“去舰桥吧，Scott，”大副的声音从通讯里传来，“看在上帝的份上，别再抱怨了。”  
“为什么他让我提前出去了？”Scott立即问。不过他还是走出了引力场的囚禁范围。  
Charles叹了口气。“因为是我让他这么做的。不用谢。”  
哦，天哪，竟然不需要鲨鱼出场了。“是他让你这么说的吗？长官。”  
Scott可以清晰地想象出指战员懊恼的表情。“他，呃。大概有。”  
技术官嗤了一声。“那告诉他——”  
  
“我才不要做你们俩中间的传话人，”Charles立即说，“赶紧去舰桥吧，拜托。最好比我俩先到那里。”  
“等等，”Scott说，“你不在那里？哦老天，你是在Erik的房间里对不——”  
“滚到舰桥上去，”Erik的声音突然插了进来，“现在。”咔嗒一声，领航员切断了通讯。  
“天哪。”Scott咕哝，但不用说，他赶紧飞速冲到了舰桥上。  
  
当Scott从电梯走出来踏上舰桥的时候，Logan正在以不同寻常的怒火嚼着嘴里未点燃的雪茄，看上去是想要长出爪子杀人似的。Scott希望他会挑Alex。那样就好了。  
“谁他妈放你出来的？”Scott把自己丢进椅子里的时候Logan低吼。  
“老妈老爸。”他低头避开了Logan的巴掌。“新兵怎么样？”  
“别，”Logan平板地说，“跟我提他们。”  
见鬼。  
  
“为什么大家都他妈在这？”Scott问，转头环视舰桥。大家都在自己的位置上，检查着读数。“我还以为咱们会采取放松模式之类的，因为这个任务简直是个 **笑话** 。”  
“我他妈看上去像指挥官吗？”Logan怒气冲冲地说，Scott只好举起双手投降。  
  
电梯门打开了，指挥官走了进来，大副在他的身旁。Scott偷看了他们一眼，但Charles显然是在“如何当一个面无表情的混蛋”这一课学了不少——他是从最厉害的人身上学的嘛——因为这位指战员的表情冷静而淡然，这和Scott之前看到他的样子截然不同，那时候他看上去都快紧张疯了，不知道为啥。  
领航员的视线扫过整个舰桥。“一如既往，”他轻叹一声走到舰长座椅坐了下来。  
  
“什么？”Scott忍不住脱口而出。这是他的老毛病。  
“你一点也不慌，”Erik漫不经心地说，专心整理着自己的制服，搞什么鬼，如果这就是指挥官有幽默感的版本，那Scott得赶紧找到收据把这货退了，因为真他妈吓人。  
“慌？”他难以置信地问，转身环视舰桥，说不定这里会有什么线索。但大家都和他一样满脸困惑，除了Charles现在来到了他的位置旁，微微挑起了眉毛，但他就和他那些见鬼的海胆一样毫无帮助。“什么——”  
  
电梯门打开了，突然整个舰桥被一大堆人包围。Scott还没时间惊叫，突然就有一把剑指到他的脸前，搞什么鬼？而拿剑的人——哇哦，她可真辣。  
“别动，”她冷冷地提议，“如果你爱惜自己的脸。”  
Scott还挺爱惜脸的——搞什么，妹子，你不应该说命吗，这样更吓人——于是他只是转了转眼珠。钢铁之心的所有船员都面对着不同的武器，惊愕地愣在原地。就连Charles也纹丝不动地站着，目光望着领航员，而一个银发的小妞正从上到下打量他。  
领航员是唯一一个看上去完全不紧张的人——这混蛋甚至还露出了无聊的表情，倚在椅背上，抬头看着Scott发誓自己此生见过最漂亮的辣妹。  
  
“钢铁之心是我的，”她冷酷地说，剑尖指着领航员的喉咙，搞什么，那把剑看上去像是冰做的，“我要做的第一件事，就是把她可悲的船员立即弹射出去。”  
“说真的，”领航员慢吞吞地说，“你真要这么爱演吗。”他掏出了光束枪，说真的，也该是时候了。  
  
Scott没有思考，身体自己做出了反应，迅速掏出自己的枪对准了正用剑指着他脸的红发小妞。大家也都抽出了枪，现在是枪对剑了——讲真的，现在谁还用剑啊？——Scott笑得露出了牙齿，因为他喜欢这样的局势。就连Charles也响应了Erik的暗示，只不过他没有把枪对准那个用剑指着他喉咙的女孩，而是对准了那个用冰剑指着领航员的女疯子。  
他真是没救了。见鬼。  
  
“看上去我们陷入了僵局，”Erik讽刺地说，“多不方便啊。”  
疯女人露齿一笑，撩了一下头发。Scott被迷住了，尽管她是这该死的挟持事件的始作俑者。“别这么古板。你的船员一文不值。我们畅通无阻地一路到达你的舰桥——在我的船上，这种事 **绝对** 不会发生。”  
“你有没有想过，”领航员回答，仍然语带讽刺，“是我让Raven放你进来的？”  
等等。  
 **搞什么鬼** 。  
  
疯女人笑了，然后收回了那把见鬼的冰剑。其他女人也都迅速收剑回鞘，从攻击姿势变为了正常的站姿。“你真是一点没变。”  
“你也一点没变。”领航员说，翻了个白眼站起身来，把枪插回了腰间。他突然对着全舰桥开口，声音响亮。“致敬。大家面前这位是第二地球舰队193旅的女大公爵Emma Frost。”  
真他妈。见鬼。

**

  
  
“真是无聊极了，”女大公爵Frost大声宣布，像女王一样施施然坐在Erik私人办公室的一把椅子上。Erik坐在他自己的位置，看上去冷峻得像宇宙中的陨石，Charles则理所当然地站在他的右手边。“据说这艘飞船与众不同，但在我看来挺没意思的。”  
“你也许会很惊讶，但有些人，是信奉 **低调** 原则的。”  
“学了新词儿，Erik？我真为你骄傲。”  
“非常感激，因为我对你的观点真是非常在乎，”Erik露出平静而冰冷的微笑，就好象他准备对着别人脸开一枪时那样。Charles不知道自己是不是该介入他们俩；看上去好像在两把椅子中间短短的距离有致命的气氛在酝酿似的。  
  
“那样的话我要说，你的安保系统真是不堪一击。”  
Erik的笑容和Frost的冰剑一样锋利。 **一把剑** ，老天啊，谁还会在太空中带着剑走来走去啊？“Raven，播放录音。”  
一道轻柔的蜂鸣，“播放录音文件26143749-WP-05.7。”片刻寂静之后，Raven的声音再次响起。“ **指挥官，第二地球舰队白银彗星号已在可通讯距离内，正试图侵入我的系统获取起落架的权限，我相信他们是在试图登陆我们的飞船。”**  
又是片刻寂静。Charles意识到这是自己很没男性气概地尖叫“ **什么？！”** 的时候，很感激这段被剪辑掉了。  
  
然后是Erik的声音，平淡还有些无聊，“ **应该是Frost。让她们进来吧；这对她的自尊心有好处。我善于满足别人的自尊心，跟她们发型一样巨大的自尊心。** ”  
女公爵微微一笑。“哦，谢谢你注意到了我的发型。我喜欢注意细节的男人。”  
“我的确重视细节，”Erik和蔼可亲地点头，“例如你试图非法侵入我主机这件事情。说起来，哦，惩罚是什么来着，Raven再说一次？”  
一年的星间劳役，Charles下意识地记起，而且他知道Erik肯定知道得很清楚，因为他对于这种事情的记忆力简直好到令人发指。  
  
Raven开始叙述，但Frost摆了摆手，交叉起双腿靠在了椅背上。她每一寸身体都彰显着女王气质，而且她心知肚明。她的副官，一个严肃的红发女人，正挺直脊背优雅地站在门口，并没出声但一直在留心听。  
“所以你这次可疑的造访到底 **有何贵干** ，Emma？”  
这位女公爵夸张地叹了口气。“瓦肯边境真是无聊透顶，Erik。我都烦得快哭了。”  
“而你认为登上我的飞船对你的精神状态会有好处？”  
“哦，得了，难不成你在这里还有别的事情干不成？”Emma扬起了一侧优美的浅色眉毛。“怎么，Erik，大多数男人都会十分庆幸我的妹子们登船的。别告诉我你有 **那么冷血** 。”  
  
她的视线突然转到了Charles身上，犀利得过分。  
她唇边缓缓漾开的微笑充满了侵略性。  
“不过呢，我倒是发现你的确是在忙着 **干** 别的东西。”  
  
Charles感到脸颊一热，向上天乞求它不要显示出来。如果他脸红的话，就等于是板上钉钉地宣判了死刑。Charles从未见过这位女公爵，尽管Erik以前提过她一两次，总是带着那种冷冷的厌恶，对于Erik来说，那就等同于不情不愿的喜爱。  
Emma笑得更开了。Charles的扑克脸红得就像木星耀斑。该死。  
“不，”Erik愉悦地回答，“一点也不。既然你玩够了，何不请你把你自己，你的船员，还有你加大号的发型挪出我的飞船？”  
“我喜欢待在这儿，”Emma歪了歪她的发型，“我觉得跟你聊天很有趣。我不——”  
  
“Lehnsherr指挥官，女大公爵Frost，来自星际舰队指挥部的紧急通讯，”Raven的声音突然响起。  
Erik坐直了身体，皱起眉头。“播放。”  
Frost站了起来，绕过桌子盯着屏幕，停在Erik的另一侧。屏幕上甚至没有出现通常的舰队Logo，只有高级指挥官Vicereine Maria Hill，脸色严肃而苍白。  
  
“女大公爵Frost，现在任命你抛下瓦肯边境的任务，即刻前往我传送给你的地点。六分钟以前，我们接到了凯夫拉人母舰‘家园号’发出的求救信号，他们被一队尼瑞利安战舰袭击了。”Vicereine Hill稍作停顿，似乎在颤抖，然后继续说了下去，“两分钟之前我们收到另一条通讯，家园号已被摧毁。你需要执行的是人道主义任务，尽可能地帮助拯救幸存者。立即出发。解散。”  
“等等，”Erik严厉地开口，站了起来，“钢铁之心怎么办？”  
“钢铁之心怎么了，Lehnsherr领航员？”Vicereine Hill的眼神似乎要在他身上钻一个洞。“你有你自己的任务。继续执行。”  
“这是人道主义援助，你们需要尽可能多的飞船——”  
“Fury元老给了你命令，”Hill冷冷地打断他，“而他并没有给出新的指示。原地待命。 **解散** 。”  
屏幕恢复了黑暗。  
  
Charles头晕目眩。他试图思考，但大脑一片空白。就好像他脑中此刻只有嘈杂的噪音。  
没有迟疑一瞬，Frost把手搭在Erik的肩膀上，然后立即绕过桌子离开了办公室，一言不发，副官跟在她的身后。Erik坐在自己的椅子里，肩膀和后背僵硬而挺直，下巴绷紧。Charles知道Erik受到的震动有多大，尽管他隐藏得很好。有时候他觉得Erik的情绪似乎能从内部烧灼他，直到他只剩下一副空壳。这令他恐惧，因为无法安抚他，害怕Erik会在他眼前从星辰爆发成超新星那样。  
  
但这一次，一如既往地，Erik冷静自持得如同一块钢铁。Charles看着他一点一点地平复下来，肌肉群次第放松，直到他再度优雅而镇定地靠在椅背上。  
“我们还不能告诉船员，”他轻声说，目光投向了Charles。“我们甚至还没有完整的事实。只会制造恐慌。”  
  
Charles感到自己双腿发软。在他的船员们面前隐瞒家园号被摧毁这样的重大事件，与此同时还要装作什么都没发生，令他感到全身充满了负罪感。Charles痛恨撒谎，而且也没什么说谎的技巧。他吞了口口水，低头望着地板，感到视线有些发花。当然，他理解Erik指令背后的缘由。领航员是对的，只有极少信息的情况下，猜疑会在钢铁之心船员中间蔓延，而建立在不确定上的猜疑会很快转为恐惧，接着很快又会变成愤怒和危险。  
他颤抖地吐出一口气。  
“我会……把自己锁在实验室里，”他努力开口，浑身颤栗。  
  
Erik缓缓点头，眼神犀利。他终于站了起来，用双臂环住Charles的腰际，把他抱在自己胸前，让自己的高大身躯成为他的支柱。Charles闭上双眼，短暂地沉溺片刻，让Erik提供他们俩都极度需要的安慰。  
“如果你觉得自己没法装作正常的话，最好远离舰桥。待在实验室就好。Raven会告诉你我们接受的每一条信息。等你觉得自己能处理了，再回舰桥上。Charles，”他停顿一秒，挑起指战员的下巴让他们四目相对。“我们也还没有足够的证据。别现在就彻底失去希望。”  
“Erik，”Charles狂乱地喘息，“那些人都——”  
“我们还不知道，”Erik不容置疑地说。“肯定有幸存者。也许家园号只是受到了细微损伤。那毕竟是凯夫拉人的母舰，Charles。在得知其他信息前，让我们先积极一点。”  
Charles点点头，然后踮起脚轻轻吻了一下Erik，然后退开去，整理好自己的制服。他能感到Erik在小心地观察着他重新回到副指挥官的角色里面去。  
  
白天的时光继续流逝。Charles待在飞船角落的实验室区，目前这里空无一人因为并没有研究人员和他们一起。在这里他拥有和平和宁静，这正是他急切需要的，但一个人的时候，他情不自禁地想到了家园号。  
凯夫拉人的母星，是遥远星系中某条旋臂里一颗干涸的星球，几百年前就被它的恒星吞没了。那颗恒星变成了超新星，但并非突然转变的，而是经过了数百年的演变过程。凯夫拉人意识到他们无法避免这一宿命，于是将他们的科学技术重心转向了建造一个新的家园，一个可以容纳所有人口同时又能够抚育新生代的地方。他们把这艘新建的，巨大的母舰叫做“Hejmo”， **家园** 。  
  
家园号是整个星系中最为先进的宇宙飞船，当初是，现在也是，因为它一直随着科技的进步在不断更新。从制造之初，凯夫拉人就让它得以在空间中自由穿梭，无需担忧它的航线，只需避免和其他飞船碰撞。这艘船更像是在自动驾驶；凯夫拉人是第一个创造出三维星图的种族，容纳了浩如烟海的星球信息，无数星系都能够被定位、被造访。  
因此这艘船极难被找到；不仅因为它可以自由翱翔于宇宙，还因为它具有一种目前仍未被破解的尖端技术，能够使它无法被任何一种设备定位追踪，除非得到它确切的坐标。没有人能够找到家园号；只有家园号选择让你找到。家园号同时也是建造费用最为昂贵的星舰，而这只是它鼎鼎大名当中的极小一部分罢了。  
  
这些念头只使得Charles更为忧惧了。尼瑞利安人是怎么 **找到** 这艘船的？他们是怎么袭击它的？它本该具有强大的安保和反击系统才是。  
随着时间的推移，他们得到的简短报告只是加深了Charles的恐惧。很快，家园号就被证实摧毁于整个编队尼瑞利安飞船的猛烈炮击。屠杀的坐标——这的确是场屠杀——就在仙女座星云的边缘；众所周知，那是地球帝国的疆域之内。  
这是场战争，但Charles不敢继续想下去。  
  
关于幸存者的报告也逐渐报了上来。据大家所说，似乎家园号是被突袭的，在几分钟之内就遭受了炮火的猛击。一艘行星大小的飞船很难迅速疏散，尽管凯夫拉人纪律严明、科技先进，还是有很多救生船没能逃离星舰。侥幸逃出的那些也被直接暴露在尼瑞利安人的火力之下。那些对于战斗束手无策的救生船被击中，摧毁，碎片只能在太空中漂浮。  
  
这恐怖的事实击中了Charles的心脏，令他几乎无法呼吸。  
数百万生灵涂炭。一个无辜的，追求和平的，致力于为全宇宙研究科学发明和先进技术的种族，被残酷的暴行所毁灭了。  
  
当Erik召集船员宣布消息的时候，Charles的震惊仍然未能平息。他站在他的指挥官身旁，藏在背后的双手颤抖不止。Erik讲完之后走入了人群，朝那些十分需要安慰的人们提供帮助，拍拍他们的肩膀，和他们握手，抚摸他们的后背。  
Erik是一道冷峻的暗影。Charles知道这件事一定对他刺激最大。但这位领航员只是从属下中间走过，点头示意，用手搭在那些正擦去泪水的人肩上，低语着鼓励的话语，分享他们的悲伤。那就是Erik；自己承担自己的伤痛，却转而去安抚别人。  
  
Raven一语不发。  
  
等到轮班结束，Erik和Charles执勤完成的时候，Charles感觉痛苦像巨石一样压垮了自己。他去了洗手间，用冰冷的水泼了脸，重新振作起来。Erik今天的任务或许结束了，但他还没有。  
等他出来的时候，Erik正坐在他的床边，一动不动。他的制服领口解开了，但他似乎脱到一半便放弃了。此刻他只是盯着自己搁在膝头的，掌心向上的双手。它们在剧烈地颤抖。  
  
Charles小心翼翼地坐在他的身边，伸出右手和Erik的左手十指相扣。领航员的手用力地捏紧，握成拳的右手指节都发白了。他的表情仍然没有丝毫变化，全然的冷静，尽管他的目光直直地瞪着前方，好像看不到周围的一切似的。  
他用力地吞咽了一口，然后闭上眼睛，似乎靠在Charles的肩头裂成了碎片，沉默但却颤栗着。他的右手抓住了Charles的手臂，那么用力，简直能留下淤青。Charles不稳地吸了口气，手指抚过Erik的发丝，安抚着他。他说不出任何话来让Erik好过些，但Erik本就不是那种需要言语安慰的人。对Erik来讲行动才是一切。  
于是Charles只是坐在那里，任由Erik倚着他逐渐崩溃。他的沉默不语让Charles更加痛苦了。  
  
最终，Charles终于帮他脱下了衣服，让他在床上躺好。即便是睡着的时候，Erik也紧紧地抱着他，就好象他最可怕的噩梦就是Charles会离开他一般。某一刻，Charles允许自己伴着Erik的呼吸陷入睡眠。然而他睡得极不安稳，仅仅几个小时之后他便突然惊醒。他挣扎的动作弄醒了Erik，Erik赶紧坐起身，不明所以且高度警觉。  
  
“Tony，”Charles喘着粗气，恐惧地开口，他的心沉了下去。  
  


-Chapter5 End-

  
  
注：凯夫拉人是钢铁之心的建造者，Hejmo为世界语的家。  
常见的2400个世界语基本词可[点击这里](http://www.for68.com/new/2006/7/wu73652234131917600211904-0.htm)查阅


	7. Something else has come up  措手不及

Nicholas Joseph Fury元老，星际舰队的高级指挥官，星舰情报机关的领导者，尼瑞利安战争中的战斗英雄，第一地球舰队重型战舰“伊翁星”的舰长及指挥官，此刻正在做一件他向秘书保证过不会在工作中做的事情。  
他在喝一瓶过时的，陈年威士忌。  
没起作用。  
  
Nicolas Fury不是那种会被悲剧击垮的男人。反过来说，悲剧反倒使他奋进。压力促使他积极进取。他抓住每一个能减轻灾难后果的机会，并且让星际舰队自行恢复生息。  
他曾见过残暴的屠杀。他曾亲身参与过尼瑞利安战争，见证第一地球陷落陨灭。在战后的疮痍中旷日未眠，拼尽全力营救幸存者和失去家园的难民，保护他们，指引他们。  
那些日子已在多年前消逝，伴随着那些恐惧，还有当年那个看到生灵涂炭心碎不已的Nick Fury。后来的Nick Fury是冷峻的暗影，高效直接，如刀刃般锋利。  
  
他正坐在伊翁星号办公室的椅子上，双腿交叉，手指紧扣。在他面前是一面墙高的屏幕，切分成了许多小块的画面，显示着救援行动的进程。当然了，伊翁星在这儿就是为了给这次人道主义援助提供主要的支持。像它这样巨大的星舰能够轻易容纳数百名幸存者，提供合适的暂居环境。  
如果他是一个普通的指挥官，一个高尚的男人，他现在应该在下面的接收平台上，帮助收容和登记凯夫拉难民，面对他们最深切的损失提供一臂之力。不幸的是，Nick虽然有很多才能，但外交才能绝对不属于其中之一。所以他一开始才他妈加入了军队。在他冗长的（冗长得要命，不开玩笑）职责清单中，他不该有外交任务的，但好吧，总是会有意外。  
  
如果他下去的话，他要做的只是僵硬地站在角落，当受尽创伤的凯夫拉人踏上他飞船的时候咬紧牙关，他真心怀疑这样根本是无济于事。Nick知道自己的局限。  
让Maria去照顾那些难民吧。她还有心，还有张表情足够丰富的脸，可以露出表达真切悲痛的神情。  
  
而Nick此刻能感觉到的只是冰冷。就跟这威士忌一样。而这酒，就像刚才说过的，根本他妈的毫无用处。  
他一饮而尽，把杯子丢到桌上，它危险地晃了晃、最终斜躺了下来。一滴琥珀色的液体流淌到他光滑的桌面上。屏障玻璃现在变成了不透光的，坐席也都收起了。不是所有的办公室都有这样的控制技术，但Nick毫不掩饰他是个控制狂的身份。坐在这张办公桌前，他就能够控制到这艘船上哪怕最微小的一处灯光，而这正是他喜欢的状态。  
  
如果宇宙里的任何事都能这么容易控制多好。  
  
他将目光转向屏幕，沉默不语地看着一架昆式战斗机滑翔出去解救一艘引擎损毁的救生船。  
毁灭家园号是一回事。对这些手无寸铁的幸存者赶尽杀绝则是另一回事了。尼瑞利安人简直像是在泄愤。尼瑞利安人并不理智不是新闻，但这次攻击的残暴程度真是前所未有。打捞和营救逃脱的救生舱则是难上加难。与其说这是在宇宙中随机发生的进攻，这次看上去越来越像是蓄谋已久的屠杀，目的显而易见是要将凯夫拉种族从星际中抹去。  
Fury现在处于他最痛恨的局势；有一大堆问题，却他妈没有任何答案。  
  
问题：尼瑞利安人如何找到家园号的？尼瑞利安人如何摧毁家园号的？尼瑞利安人为何要攻击家园号？  
答案：全是空白。  
突然心中涌起一股苦涩的怒火，他把酒杯捏到了手中。他活动着手指，看着指尖贴着的水晶杯壁。  
  
Nick Fury最大的缺点就是他的脾气。他的脾气有如恶魔，炽烈而灼人。多年来他一直学习控制，而如今他已经很少失态，而且每一次事后都会后悔。曾经有段时间他用破坏物品来宣泄；酒瓶，雕塑，老旧棕色玻璃做成的精致酒杯。但他已经戒断了那个习惯；现在他只会弄坏他能够修补或者更换的东西。  
他放下酒杯，站起身，绕过桌子，手以稍息的姿势背在身后。  
他需要一个答案来理清头绪，因为那些今天早晨还在呼吸，欢笑的活生生的凯夫拉人，此刻已经成了漂浮在太空中的冰冷残骸，需要为他们复仇。他必须拼好拼图的碎片，查出自己该从那个角度突破谜团。  
  
尼瑞利安人去找凯夫拉人只可能有一个原因；想要他们的技术。那很正常。 **人人** 都觊觎凯夫拉的科技。尽管他们傲慢又开价高昂，但他们总是—— **曾是** ——该死的——他们曾是宇宙中最顶尖的。凯夫拉人会拒绝提供给尼瑞利安人也并不难理解；他们很挑剔，恶心的尼瑞利安人绝对让他们看不上眼。  
  
好吧。这回答了一个问题。尼瑞利安人想要科技，凯夫拉人拒绝了，于是，嘭。这不足以满足Fury，但这只是开局的一点，一个切入点，他的头脑只需要打开一扇可能性的小窗口，很快就能组成一张事实织成的蛛网。  
说到事实。  
  
“伊翁星，打开钢铁之心上一次任务的航行报告。”  
一声轻响，屏幕从援救行动切换到了一张满是图表和船员日志的书面报告。Lehnsherr **真他妈** 是个混蛋。他的报告长达十几页，通常的指挥官只会写三段然后加一个笑脸而已。他不需要连每一次超空间跃迁的坐标都记录得一清二楚，但他就是这个样子。有时候Fury觉得这可怜孩子简直有强迫症。  
他还总是早到，令人心里发毛。  
  
那么，这就怪了，鉴于Lehnsherr的报告事无巨细，篇幅长得毫无必要（何止没有必要，简直是冗长乏味），而在这一次报告当中，他却并没有向军方分享，他那艘巨大的星舰是如何溜进尼瑞利安领土， **又无声无息溜出来的** 。  
“想糊弄我，”Fury不满地低语，打开了钢铁之心的构造图。  
一艘挺俊的飞船；简洁流畅的线条，雄壮而慑人的外型。然而整体而言没什么特别。对于一艘凯夫拉人建造的飞船来讲，没任何有趣之处。  
  
在整个宇宙中Fury最恨的，除了Wade Wilson之外，就是有秘密瞒着他的人。而这个，在他面前的，他妈的就是Lehnsherr这个混蛋隐瞒的惊天大秘密。  
Fury真心懒得管他显然跟他的大副有一腿这件事。星际舰队中只要是有眼睛有脑子的人都知道他们是一起的，自从他们在那艘船上合作开始——说不定，比那更早。Fury完全不在乎谁的老二在什么地方，只要那些老二的主人 **能够做好本职工作** 。  
  
而Lehnsherr做了什么，冲进了尼瑞利安人的地盘，去追他的情人或者别的什么称呼，这严重违反了星际舰队的条例，彻头彻尾。Fury花了好大一番功夫才让他得以继续在他那该死的飞船上当舰长，而不是六个月的劳役以及解散全舰人员，尽管这是他应得的。  
目前为止，Lehnsherr和Xavier还不知道Fury帮了他们大忙。但等时机到了，Nick绝对会毫不犹豫地捏住他们的把柄。  
  
他很想慢慢研究，一点一点地解读Lehnsherr的脑子，与此同时主要精力放在Xavier身上——因为如果他俩当中有人会崩溃的话，肯定是Xavier——而这正是他的计划。逼问他们的秘密，直到他们吐露事实。  
不幸的是，他没时间慢慢来了。如今家园号像碎蛋壳一样漂浮在宇宙中，尼瑞利安人又愈发嚣张地进犯地球帝国的领域。而Lehnsherr和Xavier还有事情瞒着指挥部。  
  
“这样他妈的可不行，”他说，交叉起了手臂。  
他瞪着钢铁之心的构造图又看了一会儿，眯着眼睛，暂时忽略了外面正进行的营救工作穿进来的大量数据。  
他还没看出来是什么使得钢铁之心可以神奇地潜入敌阵而不被发现，这时候伊翁星的系统宣布总部发来了紧急通讯。  
  
“是什么？打开看看。”  
屏幕中央跳出了一段短小的报告。Nick盯着它看了好几遍。  
 **“见鬼！”**  
  


**

  
  
“真是胡扯，”Scott怒气冲冲地说，“一整个种族刚刚被灭绝了，我们却还在瓦肯边境乱晃悠？你他妈的是在逗我？”  
Logan没有回答他，事实显而易见。凯夫拉人被屠杀了，钢铁之心上没人对此无动于衷——整个宇宙中人人都很震惊，除了那些发动屠杀的杂种。难怪Charles一整天都不见踪影——他和指挥官估计在Erik向全舰宣布之前几小时就知情了，他看上去一副要崩溃的样子。  
不过，Logan真正担心的人，倒不是他。  
  
“我他妈不懂我们为什么不能直接说操你，然后直接去，”Scott继续喋喋不休，躺在Logan的床上盯着天花板。“他们会怎么做？惩罚我们，因为我们抛弃了这不毛之地跑去救援？指挥官他妈的不是凯夫拉人的朋友吗？他应该带头才对。”  
Logan缓缓地嚼着口中的雪茄。“我想那正是我们为何按兵不动的理由，”他回答得很慢，因为他很难让自己的大脑接受Erik Lehnsherr也有情感的现实，“他们是他的朋友，而现在他们全都死了。”  
Scott沉默了一会儿。“我没想到这一点，”他终于承认，收敛多了。“他现在或许很受伤。很他妈严重。”  
  
Logan哼了一声表示赞同。他希望这是精确的描述，而不是揣测。Erik在宣布消息的时候看上去跟往常一样冷静，但Logan没有忽略Charles尽管自己也很哀恸却全程像鹰一样盯着Erik不放。如果说这宇宙中有那么一个人可以看透Erik那无法读懂的笨蛋外表，那就是Charles Xavier了。  
而且Logan可以打赌，Charles透过指挥官的面具看到的情绪，绝对不容乐观。  
  
“他老是碰上这种事，”Scott沉默片刻之后又嘟哝，“真他妈倒霉。”  
Logan点点头。他知道Erik是从第一地球来的，在尼瑞利安人摧毁那里之前侥幸逃脱。他的父母都死了。而现在尼瑞利安人又摧毁了凯夫拉族，Logan知道那正是Erik关系密切的朋友——他们将钢铁之心交给了他，说老实话，Logan至今没见过比这更赞的飞船呢。  
  
尼瑞利安人已经伤害了Erik的人生两次，更别说他们还企图杀死Charles。那些混蛋在Erik心中肯定记下了好几笔账，Logan心想。Erik要是发飙了可有他们好看的。  
“我们会去参战吗？”Scott问，几乎有些迟疑，好像他害怕把这念头说出来似的。  
  
“我不知道，”Logan沉重地回答，因为这也是他脑中一直萦绕的疑问，“我们要是束手旁观实在太他妈懦夫了，但同时……”他没有讲下去。  
“毕竟是尼瑞利安人啊，”Scott说，好像这就是足够的解释。“我们上一次侥幸胜利是因为他们莫名退兵了，”他讽刺地说，“如果他们战斗到底——”  
“——我们就都死了，没错，我知道，”Logan打断他，因为他已经听Scott说过无数次尼瑞利安战争的阴谋论了。  
“我不知道你怎么样，但我他妈可不想跟能灭了家园号的东西作对。”  
  
Logan没有回答，因为这念头令他很不舒服。尼瑞利安人在上一次战争中有强大的火力，现在看来这几年他们并没有虚晃时日。他们想要更多，这是明显的，所以才去找了凯夫拉人；而凯夫拉人——那些可怜的，勇敢的傻瓜——拒绝了他们。  
  
“我们他妈该怎么办？”Scott茫然地对着虚空发问。  
“坚守职责，”Logan严肃地回答，“还有希望我们不要送命。”

**

  
  
Erik正不知所措。他觉得这很合情合理，因为他不仅累坏了，不管是精神还是肉体上，而且他还觉得如同有人没用麻醉剂就剖开了他的胸腔--雪上加霜的是，他此刻十分确定Charles刚刚喊了 **Tony** ，听上去可跟 **Erik** 差远了。  
"Tony是谁？"他问，费劲全力让自己的语气显得没有感情色彩，但这很难，因为他的嗓音沙哑且头脑中警铃大作，毕竟Charles可从未提过有个什么Tony，Erik此刻正在绞尽脑汁思考这可能的含义。  
不过从某种角度来看，这几乎是令人宽慰的，能够让他分神去想别的事情。  
  
"对不起，对不起，我没想吵醒你，"Charles匆忙地说，带着明显是担忧的神情望着他。Charles正用手扭绞着床单，而且面色苍白如纸。  
Erik朝他伸出手，因为此时此刻他确信自己在情感上已经妥协，他必须亲手触碰到Charles，确认他的副官还在这儿，还好好活着--至少，在这一点上，尼瑞利安人未能得逞。  
  
Charles立即扑了过去，Erik把他搂进怀里，背靠着墙，让Charles跨坐在自己身上，双膝分别搭在Erik的腰侧。Charles凑上前去，趴在Erik的胸口，把头埋在Erik的颈窝。Erik满足地拥抱着他，感受着他的温暖和真实，两人在小小的空间里共同静谧地呼吸。  
  
"我真的很抱歉，"Charles柔声说，嘴唇轻轻扫过Erik的肌肤。Erik知道他已经不是在说吵醒他的事儿。"我真的很抱歉。"  
Erik闭上了眼睛。他不需要，也不想要同情，来自Charles的同情则是既好又坏。好是因为Charles是唯一一个Erik甘愿让他看到自己的脆弱、愿意接受安慰的人，但坏则是因为该死的，他本该比这样更坚强才对，尤其是为了Charles。  
  
"之前收到的一份报告里提到，"Erik开口，但他不得不再次停下，因为他的声音哽在了喉咙口，又是一阵心痛击中了他，令他难以呼吸，更别提说话了。他努力平稳心绪。"Edgar死了。"  
Charles的手臂沿着Erik的后背滑下，紧紧地抱住了他，一言不发。Erik抬起自己的手臂搁在副官的后背，抱着他小巧些的身体，同样紧紧地将他搂在胸前。家园号的舰长兼指挥官一直是他的挚友和恩师。今天最早到达的几份报告中就证实了他的死讯--他与他的飞船共存亡。  
  
Erik的感觉无比强烈，因为这就像是他失去父母的重演。从前他父母失事的那次，他感到的只有愤怒，炽烈灼热的愤怒，蚕食了他许多年才逐渐熄灭冷却，而此时他感到的只有沉重的哀伤，将他拖到了寒冷的深处，让他全身冰冷麻木，只有Charles温暖的体温聊以慰藉。  
他不知道自己该作何感想。自从父母双亡之后他便不善于体会情感--他觉得所有的感情都被怒火所埋葬，他知道Logan和Scott是怎么讲他的，当他们以为他没在听的时候。这次他是否该再次愤怒呢？倘若不愤怒是否代表他在乎的程度不够？  
Erik也不知道。他只想产生些别的感受，除了此刻占据心田的痛苦和空虚。他颤抖地深吸一口气，胸膛微微起伏。  
  
Charles什么也没说，在Erik的怀里静默无声，但Erik知道他还醒着，因为他的双手正在Erik的后背缓慢摩挲，温柔而令人安心。Charles无言的理解对Erik的意义比言语还要重大。Charles什么都知道。Erik曾经带他一起和Edgar会面。  
  
那一天Edgar将钢铁之心交予了他。  
Erik无法再想下去了。  
  
"Tony是谁？"他又问了一遍，因为他刚才走神了没能向Charles确认。那种不舒服的感觉又回来了，但总比心中空落落要好。  
Charles在Erik的怀中绷紧了，随后他坐起身，这样他俩就完全四目相对。"Tony Stark。他是我军校里的朋友，"他回答，再度露出担忧的神色。"上一次我跟他对话的时候，他正要去家园号学习凯夫拉人的技术。"  
"你以前从没提过他。"Charles说的话中有不少重要的讯息，但Erik依然对于Charles在梦中叫出另一个男人的名字而耿耿于怀。他觉得此时此刻，他可以允许自己流露出一点小心眼。  
  
"我是在你毕业后认识他的，"Charles说，至少他的回答没有丝毫迟疑，不然那就糟糕了，"而且我忘了跟你提他肯定是因为我当时正忙着说服你接受Logan和Scott。你不会以为Scott和Logan是我唯一的朋友吧，会吗？"他似乎因为这个想法而感到惊恐。  
Erik耸了耸肩。他或许是这么想过啦。他早就知道这些年来他把Charles的存在看做理所当然，而此刻他可不需要这种提醒。  
"我想我毕业之前都快疯了，"Charles说，他或许言之有理。"Tony在学校里没多说什么，他在最后一年退学了。我不知是为什么。不过他是个杰出的工程师。所以他才想要去家园号学习。"  
  
至少，这解释了一个事实，为什么Erik在舰队里从没听过这人的名字。如果星际舰队成功把一位工程师派到凯夫拉人手下进修，高层肯定早就把这件事向全宇宙广而告之了。  
"Charles，"他轻声说，因为他完全不想破坏这位副官的心情，"我非常怀疑就算他能找到家园号，他们也不会允许他向他们学习。"  
"不，他到达了家园号，"Charles听起来很笃定，"我没有和他保持联系，但我们有位别的朋友还和他保持联系。上次我听说，他 **的确** 在凯夫拉人手下取经。"  
  
Erik扬起了眉毛。凯夫拉人竟然允许一个外乡人深入研究？这个Tony Stark是 **何方神圣** ？"报告里从未提到人类伤亡。目前上报的死亡名单都是凯夫拉人。"他知道得清清楚楚，心痛不已。  
Charles摇摇头，再次一脸担忧。"没人知道Tony在那儿。只有我，还有那另一位朋友，跟他保持联系的那个。"他停顿了一下。"而且要从尸体堆中找人需要很长时间。"  
  
Erik不愿细想。"你那另一位朋友知道他的下落吗？"他问。他依然对整件事存疑，但至少这能让他的头脑转移一点儿注意力。  
"我不知道，很久没跟他说过话了，"Charles说，Erik感觉他要是没有双手扶着Erik的肩膀的话肯定现在已经在绞手指了。  
Erik伸出手，轻轻抚摸着Charles的下巴，因为他的副官脸上又露出了那种Erik不愿看到的惊慌表情。"你能不能联系那位朋友问问他呢？"  
  
"我可以。"Charles缓缓地回答，一边思索一边转开了视线。Erik一瞬间又想要知道Charles那聪明的脑袋里都在想些什么。"不过，那将会是非常公开的通讯，而说真的，Erik， **别人** 绝对不能知道Tony去了凯夫拉人那里，尤其是舰队。"  
Erik可以理解。如果他学习凯夫拉人科技的消息被放出去的话，Tony Stark就会成为全宇宙搜捕的对象了。但他还有别的事在烦心。"Charles……你那位朋友是谁？"  
  
这一次Charles真的迟疑了。他慢慢地抬头回望Erik。"Steve Rogers。"  
Erik瞪了他好一会儿。"你说的是我想的那个人吗。"  
Charles点头。"Steve Rogers元老，第一地球舰队镅国空间基地的总指挥官。"

  
**

  
  
当别人都在忙着从一艘行星大小的飞船废墟里拯救生命的时候，他们却在漫无目的在太空中闲得没事干。  
Logan的怒气已经逐渐攀升，五小时之内他已经抽了五根雪茄，这对他来讲都太多，谢天谢地这年头肺癌已经不是绝症了。  
  
他已经运行了六次检修，检查了航线，填满了钢铁之心的所有推进器，尽管Raven已经重复了好几次她自己就可以确保整个系统万无一失，所以这根本没有必要。Logan只是为了让自己忙起来，因为他确定，一等到他闲了，他就要忍不住搞些破坏因为他现在 **火冒三丈** 。  
像傻逼一样坐在太空中毫无用处。就连Scott都在沉思，没法让他转移脑海中的愤怒。  
  
Logan已经等不及要等到他俩都结束执勤并且独处的时候了，因为他现在的心情只会让他想要破坏东西或者狂操Scott，这样才能让他再度感觉自己像个人类。  
  
Raven又在线了，跟往常一样冷静自持，不过直接从家园号传来的数据已经从屏幕上消失了。从现在起他们得手动接收，自己连接传送站，而不是由家园号的基地直接传送过来。  
这只是无数涟漪当中微不足道的一朵。更多的后遗症会出现，就像朝胸口捶了一拳让人呼吸不畅一样，一直到多年以后，这件事的余震恐怕都难平息。Logan一想到这个仍然觉得气愤难平。那些无辜的，冷静的凯夫拉人。都死了。  
与此同时，整个星际舰队中最优秀的飞船之一，却他妈像个大号灯塔一样待在和平的瓦肯边境袖手旁观。  
  
"嘿，混蛋，我在这儿都能听见你磨牙的声音。"Scott咕哝。  
"你想让我揍你？"  
"来吸我啊，"Scott冷笑。  
"除非你想要我把那玩意咬掉。"  
  
Scott正张口反驳，这时候Raven轻响了一声宣布指挥官来到了舰桥，于是Scott和Logan立即转过身迎接他们的上司。Erik依旧面色苍白，但除了那死人般的面色，他平常那副面无表情的面具又好好戴上了。Charles则看上去糟糕一些，显得疲惫又紧张。  
一语不发，Charles走到自己的位置，输入了一个新的坐标之后迅速传送到Logan的导航系统。Logan扬起了眉毛。  
"立即前往指定坐标，"Erik平淡地说。  
  
Scott和Logan对视了一眼。  
Scott开口，"呃，长官，我不想反驳或者别的什么--"  
"那就闭嘴，"Erik说。  
"--但我们的指令怎么办？我们本该呆在原地。"  
  
"出了别的事情，"Erik沉稳地说。"据我的分析，在这里不会有什么事要忙，所以应该前往新的地点。如果发生了任何事，我们可以随时返回。"  
Logan瞥了一眼坐标。是啊，并不远。而且航线真他妈简单，都不需要跃迁。他们高速前进的话十五分钟就能到。用最大速度一分钟就能回来。  
  
"那里到底有什么鬼？"  
"镅国基地，"Charles回答，微微蹙起了眉头、  
"我们要去那种鸟不生蛋的基地干什么？"Logan怪异地看着他。"那基地建好了一年多，什么也没干。如果我们要去挖什么狗屎的话--"  
"注意用词，"Erik淡淡地警告。  
"--如果我们要去挖什么狗屎的话 **长官** ，为什么我们不直接去家园号那里，实实在在地做点事情呢？"  
  
"那样的话在我们全体遭到军事审判之前还剩多少时间？"Scott插话。"到底多长来着，Raven？"  
"大约两点五天。"  
"是啊，那两点五天之后就是终身监禁。"  
"你是想成为理性的呼声吗，Howlett军官？"Erik不露痕迹地说，哦操，要完蛋了。每当Erik这样极度冷静、声音极度淡定，像黑暗中的刀光一般，那就完蛋了。问题是Logan总是学不会教训。  
"我相信Logan只是出于关心，"Charles赶紧介入，用安抚的语调。  
  
Erik的眼中仍然闪烁着Logan很少见到的怨怒，但Erik Lehnsherr是这样的：Logan爱他，但Erik Lehnsherr真心是个混蛋，唯一表现得像个人的时候是因为Charles Xavier就在附近而且Charles Xavier不喜欢听到他说伤人的话。  
所以Erik平静了下来，双手在座椅扶手上放松了，朝Logan冷冷地、超然地一点头。Logan不想说话；他可不想引枪子儿，危险还悬在他脑袋前面呢。说错一个字就会穿透他的脑壳。  
  
"设定路线，"Erik终于开口，声音像寒冰一般。"按下去。"  
Logan设定好，按下了按钮。在他身侧，Scott也一言不发，看上去担惊受怕。Erik可以变得非常吓人，唯一能控制他的细绳就是Charles和他之间说不清道不明的关系。  
  
镅国基地是个中等大小的空间基地，驻扎在天知道是什么鬼地方的太空域中。这里是蠢货们事业终结的地方。它涂漆的颜色也十分奇怪，但说不定只是设计太没眼光，谁知道。Logan毕竟并没有修完飞船外层设计那门课（他选课的时候喝醉了，第二堂课之后就退了课…… **没错** 他还去了两次课呢。）  
"Cassidy，向基地请求通讯，"Erik毫无感情地说，"告诉他们我们需要停泊港。"  
通讯官照做了，片刻之后星际舰队的标志出现在屏幕上，然后是镅国的标志（一个圆圈，上面是颗白色的星星，鬼知道是什么意思）。最后，一张脸出现了；一个金发蓝眼，面色苍白的男子。  
  
"Charles，"他开口，听上去好像一个星期没喘过气似的。  
"Steve，"Charles有些慌乱，但迅速恢复了。"呃，长官。我没想到你会亲自应答。我以为是你的--"  
Steve Rogers--看在上帝的份上，这种人怎么会亲自接电话啊，不应该有个大胸秘书干这种事吗，搞什么--轻轻摇头止住了他的话头。"Charles，Tony情况不妙。"  
  
Charles微微一晃，看上去快要晕倒了。Erik的表情更加严峻了，现在他的面部犹如特里星的苔原一般荒芜。  
  
好吧，现在他们大概更加完蛋了，如果这有可能的话，之前Logan还以为情况不能更糟了呢。  
Logan他妈的总是错的。


	8. Throw away the key 丢掉钥匙

Charles感觉头晕眼花。  
Steve给了他们登陆基地的许可之后就切断了跟钢铁之心的通讯，此刻舰桥寂静无声，Scott和Logan默默地将飞船停泊到岸。Charles依旧站着，忽视伤腿的酸痛，紧紧抓住桌面，连指节都泛白了。  
  
他望向Erik，这位领航员面色严峻地凝视着主显示屏，他的脸庞毫无表情。Erik的面具在他从房间走到舰桥的途中已经戴上了，Charles老实承认其实在Erik准备向Logan和Scott发火的时候他一点也不惊讶。他早就预料到了。他知道Erik的防御机制是这样的。  
他为Tony担心--甚至称得上胆战心惊，尤其是Steve在通讯中没再多说什么--但他为Erik痛彻心扉，因为他知道Erik很痛苦，而自己却无法帮忙所以手足无措。Erik失去了重要的东西——再一次， **第二次了，天哪** ——Charles确信自己没有经历过，所以他不知该说什么，该做什么。  
  
Charles多么希望自己知道。  
  
"安全停泊，"Scott朝着一室的沉默开口，"闸门封锁，氧气平稳。舷梯正在放下，长官。"  
"引擎关闭，"Logan粗声粗气地说，Charles不禁咬住了下唇，因为这位舵手生气了，他理应生气。"长官。"  
"Charles，"Erik站起身之后简短地说。  
Charles急忙跟着他一起来到电梯前。Steve或许已经在停泊港等他们了，Charles迫不及待想听到Tony的消息。  
  
"所有人呆在原地，"Erik宣布，电梯门打开了，"等待进一步指令。"  
"等等，"Scott开口，他和Logan一起站了起来，跟着Charles走到电梯口，"我们也想去，长官。"  
"你们没必要去。"Erik冷淡地说。他的语气不容置疑。  
"但我们想去，长官，"Scott还是抗议，仍然彬彬有礼——但他的语气带上了些许怒气，Charles能听出来他不高兴。  
  
"需要我提醒你们，上次你们一起踏上空间基地之后发生了什么吗？"Erik问，依旧冷淡。他一只手落在了Charles的胳膊上，Charles确信这是无意识的行为。  
Charles咽了口气。Soctt和Logan在泰塔瑞姆基地上的胡闹的确是坏榜样，但他不认为现在是旧事重提的好时机。"我相信——"  
"Tony也是我们的朋友，"Logan打断了Charles，哦上帝，他真是命中要害，"长官。"  
  
Erik抓紧了Charles的手臂。"坐下一班电梯，"领航员怒气冲冲地说，然后他把Charles拽进了电梯，电梯门在任何人来得及开口之前合上了。  
Charles踉跄了一下，但Erik已经放开了他，走到了电梯的另一头，背对着他的副官，整个后背和肩膀都紧绷着。电梯开始下沉，Charles缓缓直起身，把大部分重量分配在伤势轻些的那条腿上。  
"Raven，请暂停电梯，"Charles轻声说，凝望着Erik，随后他们就在两层之间停住了。  
  
Erik一动不动，有好一会儿，电梯内陷入了沉寂。"我很抱歉，"他终于开口，听上去不堪重负。  
Charles走到他身后，双臂抱住了Erik的胸口，侧过头把脸颊贴在Erik的后背。他又沉默了许久不语。"我爱你。"  
  
他感觉到Erik的背脊有一阵震颤往下流淌；然后这位领航员转过身，Charles一动不动，任由自己被他推到墙边。Erik高大的身躯笼罩着他，和他贴得如此紧密，让Charles觉得自己被他和电梯壁前后夹击，身体都被Erik遮住了。  
Erik和他额头相抵，闭上了眼睛。"我真不擅长这个，"他低声说，疲惫地叹息，"我应该好一些的。"  
  
Charles也闭上了双眼，伴着他的节奏同步呼吸。"你一点儿也不好，"他柔声回答，因为他知道，尽管他什么也做不了，至少他心知肚明，"我知道。你不需要——没必要假装，或者——"他没能说完，停了下来。紧紧地抓住了Erik。"他们对你做的事情，他们夺走的东西—— **两次** ——这不公平，没人应该经历这种事，但它确实发生了，不是吗，我真希望没有。上帝，Erik，我真希望这一切没有发生。"  
  
Erik的呼吸停滞了，有片刻，他一动不动，以至于Charles都不敢喘气，怕他会碎裂掉。然后Erik似乎放松了些许，他一向完美的挺拔姿势坍塌了，肩膀陷下去、颤抖着把Charles抱得更紧。Charles尽可能挪动了一点，让Erik伏在他的身上。Erik什么也没说，Charles知道他不会说的，因为Erik从不是付诸言语的人，但这没关系，因为Charles相信自己如果需要的话，可以说出两人份的话。  
  
"不管你要我怎样，我都会在，"Charles说，感到眼角涌起热泪，如果Erik不会哭的话，Charles也愿意代替他哭，"不管你需要什么，我——"  
Erik轻轻将他的头后挑，吻住了他，带着近乎狂热的情感覆上他的嘴唇。Charles顺从地张开双唇，让Erik品尝他，他则绝望地回吻，就好像整个宇宙都开始倾覆，若是Erik也崩溃了他真的无法承受。  
  
当他俩轻轻分开的时候，电梯也开始再度运作了，但Erik依旧贴着他的身体，Charles张开双眼仰视着他。Erik仍然闭着眼，花了片刻时间来平稳心绪，深吸一口气之后，才睁开眼回望Charles，带着他宁静而专注的每一丝深情。  
"我们会找到你的朋友，"他说，言语在他俩之间的距离显得那么轻柔，但却是坚定的承诺，"而且一切都会没事的。"  
  
Charles点点头，微微睁大眼睛，无法将视线从Erik的眼眸移开。他抬起一只手轻柔地将Erik前额的一缕发丝往后撩。"一切都会没事的，"他开口，因为倘若Erik相信，那么他也可以相信，然后他朝Erik露出了一个浅浅的，带泪的微笑，"一定会的。"  
Erik缓缓地点点头，眼睛一眨不眨。"我爱你。"  
Charles的笑容变得更加柔软了。"我知道。"  
  
Erik又一次吻了他，温柔而甜蜜，即使是电梯到达底层，门打开的时候也没有分开。他圆满地结束这个吻，缓缓地后退，小心地让Charles从墙边离开，一只手扶着他的手臂帮他保持平衡。Charles抓住Erik的手，轻轻捏了捏，过了一会儿，两人终于放开了彼此，一同踏出了电梯。  
Charles紧跟在Erik的身旁，两人顺着降下的舷梯走去。他松了一口气，尽管Erik仍然情况不佳，但至少沉稳冷静了许多，Charles知道最终，总有一天，Erik会没事的，那才是最重要的。  
  
Steve在舷梯底部等待他们，尽管发生了这么多事，Charles还是很高兴见到他。他是在Erik毕业参军之后的几个月在学校里遇见Steve Rogers的，那时候他是在图书馆里实实在在地学习，而不是像认识Logan和Soctt那样是在酒吧混战--Charles老实说，在当时拥有一场学术性的友谊简直起到了情感宣泄的作用。  
他和Erik在Steve面前停下，立正敬礼。Steve看上去不错，相比他被贬的地位和目前的状况。Charles一直觉得自己在Erik的身高和宽阔的肩膀衬托下显得很小个，但这位元老的身材令Erik都显得没那么壮了，那肌肉发达的手臂看上去要撑破制服似的；有电光石火的一瞬间Charles简直好奇自己是不是能对这美景分一杯羹。  
  
"稍息，"Steve开口，一如既往友善地伸出手，"欢迎来到镅国基地。"  
Charles等Erik先稍息之后才放松，然后上前跟Steve握手。"很高兴见到你，长官——"  
Steve单手把他拉到怀里抱住，Charles惊讶得眨了眨眼。"我听说了你继兄对你做的事情，"他说，"我真高兴你没事，Charles。"  
"谢谢你，长官，"Charles说，有些惊讶，尽管他知道他被抓又被救的故事肯定在舰队里传播遍了。他尽可能地拥抱Steve，艰难地拍了拍这个高大男人的后背。  
  
"叫我Steve就好，"这位元老回答，然后Charles听到Erik刻意咳嗽了起来。  
Charles从Steve臂弯里挣脱，回到Erik旁边。"我能站在这里得感谢我的指挥官，长官。呃，Steve。"  
Steve轻轻微笑，但很真诚。"领航员Erik Lehnsherr，"他说，朝Erik伸出手，"我听过你的不少事迹。很荣幸见到你。"  
  
Erik不知为何有些僵硬地跟他握手，Charles轻轻把指尖搭在Erik的后腰安抚他。"我也很高兴见到你，长官。"  
"Steve就好，"元老说，这时候Scott和Logan也抵达了舷梯，当他俩停步立正之后，他朝他们分别点头致意。"Scott。Logan。看来大伙都在。"他的笑容变得严肃了。"你们最好跟我来。"

**

  
  
他们跟随Rogers走进了镁国基地，Erik一直留心盯着Charles，看他的副官一边尽力不要跛行、一边生硬地和这位元老寒暄。他俩谁都还没提起Tony Stark，但Erik猜测一等到身后的门关上这个话题就会立即出现。  
Erik仍然感到胸口被划开了，心脏暴露在外，因为他们在钢铁之心电梯里刚才的温存。但只要望着Charles就能让他感到冷静和安心一些，体会到一种自从尼瑞利安人毁灭第一地球之后他从未有过的安全感。尼瑞利安人夺走了他的父母，而今又夺走了原本可以充当他家长角色的恩师，但他至少还有Charles。  
只要Erik还拥有Charles，就会没事的。  
  
Logan和Scott紧跟在他们后面，有史以来第一次安静又严肃。Erik还没准备好言语上的道歉，尽管他知道自己对不起他俩——等到Charles的脑子里不再充满Tony的事情，他恐怕会强烈建议他道歉——但当Rogers把他们领到一间小会议室前，Erik还是先停下脚步，转身面对他俩，迎上他们的视线。  
“不用了，”Logan开口，翻了个白眼，但他轻轻拍了一下Erik的肩膀，“我们懂得。”  
“我们都是混蛋，”Scott耸耸肩补充，“包括Charles。”  
  
Erik扬起一侧眉毛。  
“好吧，或许不包括Charles。”  
这次轮到Erik翻白眼了，转身继续朝会议室走去，但他无法抑制内心涌起的轻微暖意；而Scott和Logan跟在他身后，尽管他大多数时候都受不了他俩，他们却仍然如同他的家人，尽管他永远不会承认这一点。  
  
Charles在一张椅子上坐下，在Erik走近的时候他对上Erik的视线，眼神温暖。Erik在他身旁的椅子落座，在桌子下面伸出手搭在他的大腿上。Charles覆上他的手背，两人一同——因为他们不需要任何言语交流，此刻完全不必——将注意力集中在Rogers身上。  
  
在电梯里的时候，Erik向Charles保证过会把Tony Stark找到，所以他会践行承诺，哪怕要从宇宙尽头把他拖回来都在所不惜。  
  
“Tony还活着吗？”一等到门在Logan身后合上，Charles便发问。  
“他还活着，”Rogers证实，Charles几乎松了口气，“但情况不妙，Charles。”  
Charles挺直了肩膀，明显在做好心理准备。Erik轻轻捏了捏他的腿。“请告诉我们一切。”  
  
Rogers点点头。他在会议桌的另一端落座，俯身撑在玻璃桌面上，表情严峻。“Tony有没有告诉过你他中途退学的原因？”  
Charles摇头。“没有。好吧，他跟我告别的时候他只是说，他觉得军队并不适合他。”  
Erik未做任何表情，也没有评论。至少此时，他无法想象离开舰队的生活。  
  
“这个……并非是他退学的具体理由。”Rogers沉重地说。“你还记得大四的春假吗？”  
“呃，”Charles说。  
Scott嗤了一声。“他当时在跟一堆啤酒瓶做朋友。”  
“Erik，那时候你还在军队里忙着升职到领航员，”Charles瞥了Erik一眼，脸颊稍稍泛红，“而Steve，你回家探亲去了。”他微微皱眉。“我不记得Tony去了哪里。但真的——”  
“他和我们在一起，”Scott自大地说。然后他痛得龇牙咧嘴，是Erik在桌子下面踩了他一脚，因为他打断Charles的次数实在不可饶恕。  
  
“Tony跟工程系的几个家伙去旅游了，”Rogers说，拿回了话语主导权，“然后他们去了恩布多星系的边缘。”  
Erik挑起了眉毛。恩布多星系在银河遥远的地方，就快超出地球帝国疆域了。那里不是个度假胜地——刚好相反。“他们为何选择去那？”  
Rogers摇摇头。“Tony一向不怎么擅长，啊，理智决策。”  
  
Charles仍然蹙眉。“我有点印象。但他们平安回来了，不是吗？那是Tony退学之前几星期的事情。”  
Rogers看上去很疲倦。“Tony在那里遭遇了尼瑞利安人。”  
  
Erik立即把视线投向了Charles。这位指战员僵住了，他突然收紧的手简直让Erik血液流通不畅。Erik翻过掌心，转而安抚Charles的手，沉稳地问，“他们想跟他要什么？”  
“他们已经听说他将会继承他父亲的企业，”Rogers回答，“人人都知道，除了凯夫拉人以外，史塔克工业拥有银河系中最强的科技。尼瑞利安人想要Tony为他们工作。”  
  
“所以他跑了，”Erik淡淡地说。  
Rogers清澈的蓝眼睛猛地转向他，仿佛结了冰。他听懂了弦外之音，并且不喜欢Erik的暗示。  
“尼瑞利安人对他进行了一些可怕的威胁，”他同样语调平淡地说，“于是Tony彻底解散了史塔克公司，去投奔凯夫拉人。他到底是怎么找到他们并且说服他们接受他的，对我而言仍然是个谜。”  
  
“Tony一向很有魅力，”Charles喃喃地说，但他的目光很飘渺，意味着他正在仔细思考别的事情。  
“凯夫拉人其实很友善，跟他们的名声不符，”Erik轻声说，垂眼望向桌面，“如果他真如你说的那么聪明，我相信他们会很乐意接纳他。”  
Charles眨眨眼，从沉思中脱离出来，又意味深长地捏了一下他的手。  
  
“然后呢？”Logan唐突地问。“你说他还活着。”  
Rogers点点头，脸上掠过一道阴霾。“我很久没跟他联系了，然后三天之前，他突然发给了我这个。”他敲了敲桌面，于是屏幕亮了，升起了一段传输录像。Rogers指尖划过玻璃，旋转视频之后把它推向了他们这边。“我花了两天时间才解码这个文件，”他的声音沉重，表情和语气都好像在痛恨自己，“但一切都迟了。”  
  
Erik想要问他具体是什么意思，但这时候录像开始播放了。  
“Steve，”一个有着乱糟糟褐发和深邃眼眸的男子开口，他的语速飞快，看上去好像三天都没合过眼似的。“我什么都试了，但他们就是不听我的，该死，我知道我是对的因为我一直都是对的，我知道尼瑞利安人要来了，他们已经追踪了我们一周，只有Edgar能够向我解释事态。”他停了下来，狂躁地抓了头发好几次。  
Erik感觉心脏跳到了喉咙口。  
  
“我要离开家园号。我知道你会说让我留下来尽可能帮忙，我明白，好吧，我知道我是个该死的混蛋，但是Edgar叫我离开的，我需要你帮我个忙，尽管我不配跟你要求什么，但就这一次，求你，就这一次。去找到Charles，还有他爱了一辈子的那个蠢货舰长，让他们赶紧 **逃跑** ，他们不安全，相信我这一点。”他再度停下了，扭头望向身后的什么东西。“好吧，好吧，我得走了。等情况允许的时候我会尽快告诉你我的坐标。操，Steve， **我很抱歉** 。我很抱歉。”  
通讯切断了。  
  
Erik在耳鸣；一种白噪声充斥耳道，而在他身边，Charles面色苍白。Scott和Logan仍然目瞪口呆地望着屏幕，而在桌子的那一头，Rogers疲倦地瘫坐在椅子里，一只手盖住了眼睛。  
  
“他 **知道** ，”Erik打破沉默，他的声音真是冷静得过分，因为他内心其实波涛汹涌。“他明知道尼瑞利安人会进攻家园号但他——”  
“Edgar听了他的，”Charles说，紧紧抓住他的手，“Edgar让他走的，Erik，Tony不会说谎——”  
“他本可以联系星际舰队，”Erik愤怒地打断他，但他的愤怒不是针对Charles，而是那位失踪的工程师。“三天应该足够了，如果他不那么懦弱——”  
“我了解Tony，他现在肯定因为愧疚而喝得烂醉，”Rogers疲倦地说，“而且痛恨自己，超出你能想象的程度——”  
  
“紧急通讯，长官，”突然一个声音插进来，“来自钢铁之心。”  
Rogers皱眉，坐直了身体。“接通它。”  
  
桌面上的显示屏闪烁了一秒，随即众人看到了Nicholas Fury元老的脸。他的独眼直接射向了Charles。“副指挥官Xavier指战员你已被剥夺全部军衔和职位，必须立刻回轨道基地报告并接受关押，罪名是协助罪犯Cain Marko潜逃。”

**

  
  
Charles的手很痛。Erik攥得太用力了，到指节都发白的程度。Charles的耳中只有一片蜂鸣的嘈杂，掩盖了其余一切声音。  
震惊。他很震惊。  
他盯着Erik的手，那只正在他膝头紧紧抓着他的手。而另一只，左手，正搭在桌面上。缓缓地，如同从泥淖中挣扎一般，Charles终于抬起眼，望向那只按在透明玻璃表面、苍白的左手。  
突然，他感到桌子一震，猛地抬起了视线。  
  
Steve站了起来，满脸怒意，哦不要，见鬼，他当初就是因为情绪失控才被流放的。  
于是，Charles猛地从混沌中清醒，转瞬间听清了周围的声音。  
周围的声音，即是Fury宣布Steve Rogers元老和领航员Erik Lehnsherr公然违抗命令。至于Logan和Scott在做什么只有天知道，总之充斥了大喊大叫。  
  
Charles站了起来，举起没被Erik牵住的那只手，制止大家的骚乱。当会议室里安静下来之后，他花了一会儿时间来稳住自己，扫去心中残留的、令他思维变得如生锈钟表般缓慢迟钝的震惊情绪。他盯着桌子，深呼吸，缓缓地眨了几次眼。  
随后他才记起应该先甩开Erik的手，接着他终于转身面向屏幕上Fury面无表情的脸。  
  
"长官，我向您保证，我甚至不知道Marko逃跑这件事。我对您发誓，我并未参与此事。"  
"这个，考虑到情况，你的誓言没有丝毫效力，副指挥官。"  
"一开始是谁他妈让他逃跑的？"Logan怒吼。  
  
Fury漆黑的眼睛转向了Logan。"Howlett军官，再张嘴一次我就关你六个月禁闭，理由是违抗命令，傲慢无礼，以及对上级的极度不尊重。我不是你的朋友，军官，所以别以为我会包庇你嚣张的行为。"  
Logan看上去又准备开口了，于是Charles这次举起了双手。  
  
"Fury元老，自从离开基地之后，我一直都在钢铁之心上，全程有人陪伴，我可以证明--"  
"哦，毫无疑问你 **全程都有人陪着** ，Xavier指战员，"Fury打断他，语气里的轻蔑令Erik缓缓站起身，眼中怒火燃烧。Charles赶紧把身体全部转向屏幕，尽可能地挡住Erik。他伸出右手，抓住Erik的手腕轻轻捏了捏。  
  
"长官，您除了旁证之外一无所有，"Steve严肃地说，挺起身子展现出他无法被人忽视的身高，不满地交叉起双臂。Charles认得他蹙起的眉头，还有他绷紧的唇线显示出的固执。  
"Rogers元老，我有一丁点证据就足够了，"Fury回答，视线紧盯着站立的Steve。"我给了你命令。逮捕副指挥官Charles Xavier并立即押送到我的伊翁星号，否则我就指控你故意违抗命令以及帮助罪犯逃脱。"  
" **嫌疑犯** ，"Erik低吼，Charles感觉到他在试图甩开自己，于是用了些力抓紧他的手腕，"只是被指控的嫌疑犯。"  
  
Fury久久地怒视他一眼。"你们这一群是整个舰队中最差劲，最违逆的军人。我给了你们命令。你们有二十四小时的时间来执行，否则你们全都要完蛋--对于Summers和Howlett这样劣迹斑斑的军官，或许意味着 **永不被任用** 。"  
一刻沉寂。"还有别以为我没注意到你们已经偏离了原定路线，除非镅国基地临时决定去造访，据我所知并没有这种事。再继续犯事吧，你们，简直是 **玩火自焚** 。"  
  
通讯切断了。Charles仍然沉浸在Fury的话给他带来的震惊中--当然，他知道Logan和Scott犯事不少，但没想到已经那么糟了。现在想来，其实真的不意外。这两人违规的事情足够他们蹲几百次牢狱了，要不是Erik看在他们才能的份上容忍他们的话。  
显然，Fury对他俩不会容忍丝毫。  
  
Steve转过身，双手撑在磨砂玻璃桌面，皱起了眉头。他抬起像身上制服一般湛蓝的双眼，望向了Charles。Charles感觉自己被他看了个透彻。  
" **你** 帮助他了吗？"  
Charles感到一阵晕眩。  
  
"你怎么能问这话？"Scott大叫出声。"你明知道他对Charles做过什么，你 **怎么能** 问得出口？"  
"我必须这么做，"Steve一字一顿地说，再次直起身。"为了我自己心安，还有，我们当中总得有个人要遵守军规，而那个人显然不会是 **你们** 几个之一。"  
  
这听上去像是Charles认识的那个Steve。他知道自己应该做什么便会去做，而且当其他人全都方寸大乱之时他会变成理性的明灯，如同激流中坚定的磐石。  
这一次，当Steve再度转身面对他时，Charles做好了准备，感到冷静许多。  
"你帮助他了吗？"  
"我没有。"  
  
Steve又凝视了他一会儿，冷峻无情的视线几乎像个陌生人，然后他终于点点头，卸下了防备的面具，露出了烦躁担忧的表情。  
"他下了命令，"他说着摊开双手，"我无法违背，Charles。"  
"什么？"Erik怒火中烧。  
"不，我知道，"Charles坐了下来，一只手撑住额头。"我懂，我理解。"  
  
"不行，"Erik揪住了Charles肩上的制服，把布料都拧皱了。"绝对 **不行** 。他要过好几个星期才能洗脱罪名。那会让他的名誉扫地。"  
Steve抓了一把自己梳理整齐的金发，叹了口气。  
"我觉得没那么糟糕，"他说，"而且，说老实话，我也想不出还有什么别的选择。我们得到的可是元老的直接命令。我们总不能……视若无睹。"  
  
"说真的，"Logan反驳，"他妈的很简单。你只要当个合格的朋友，别把Charles丢进大牢就行！"  
"那样的话你们也都得坐牢，然后我自己也得进去， **把钥匙也丢了** 。"Steve辩解。  
"那样谁能去找到Cain让他证明我无罪呢？"Charles解释，仰头望着Erik。  
  
这位领航员一动不动，咬牙切齿，双眼注视着Charles。他搭在Charles肩上的手变得很沉重，这时Charles才意识到Erik正倚靠着他，好像需要支柱一般。  
他不愿在Erik最需要他的时候留他一人--在家园号的惨剧之后，在失去了Edgar和那些民众的悲痛之后。但Steve说得有道理--Charles知道，自从他们于尼瑞利安回来就一直在如履薄冰，而今那些危险都开始显山露水。  
  
"能够证明我无罪的唯一方法就是找到他，让他坦白，"他说，而Erik凶狠地哼了一声。  
"哦，相信我，等我找到他，他 **会** 坦白的。"  
Charles决心不回应这句话，因为他心知肚明，如果Erik找到--等Erik找到流窜的Cain Marko，他一定会采取不少暴力行为。  
  
Steve摊开双手。"Charles说得对。需要有人去找到Marko把他抓回来。接到逮捕Charles命令的人是我，不是你们。我可以让你们全部走掉。"  
"而且我们已经擅离职守了，"Scott插进来，耸了耸肩。"还不如去逮那个贱人。"  
Logan叉起双臂点头同意。"是啊，反正都造反了也不差这一笔。"  
  
Erik另一只手撑在桌上，面无表情。他在权衡利弊，Charles明白，在试图找到能够同时保住Charles又证明他无罪的方法。如果真存在的话，Charles也实在想不出。  
Charles多么渴望他俩能够单独相处。如果只有他们的话，他知道他可以安抚Erik，让他回到理性的状态，让他同意这一切。但那样他需要碰触他，需要扑进他的怀中，而他无法在Soctt和Logan还有Steve面前这么做。尽管他爱这些朋友们，他还是知道恋人间的亲密行为不该公开展露。  
  
"但等等，"Scott举起手，"我们还有别的问题。他妈的更多问题。我们还要找Tony。"  
天哪，Tony！Fury宣布Charles有罪之后他简直把这位天才科学家的事情抛到脑后了。这或许是自然的反应，但Charles仍然觉得无比自责。Charles总是会为各种事情谴责自己，而Erik每次都是说，根本不是你的错，Charles，别纠结了赶快上床来睡觉吧。  
"Steve，你知道他可能在哪儿吗？"  
  
"那通讯是从德尔塔-欧米伽星域传来的，"Steve回答。"那里什么都没有，我查过了。我只能猜测他用某种方法让自己的飞船隐身了，考虑到他跟凯夫拉人学习这很有可能。"  
"哦，如果他像那样在宇宙中的话，说不定是在他那见鬼的小行星上。"Logan咕哝。  
Erik转头向他望去，就连Charles也不得不承认他就像一个运转良好的机器人那样吓人。" **他的** 小行星。"  
  
"他拥有一颗小行星，"Charles回答，有些心不在焉，忙着思索着什么。  
"他拥有一颗小行星，"Erik冷冷地重复。  
"他继承的，"Scott耸肩。  
"当然了，"Erik回答，但听上去半信半疑。  
"Tony的父亲十分富有，"Steve解释，听着像是借口，"那不是Tony的错。"  
  
"你知道我从我爹那里继承了什么？"Logan问Scott，装作随意。"一盒雪茄。盒子里面是空的。"  
Scott瞪他。"好感人的故事，兄弟。"  
Charles把手按在桌面，大脑在飞速运转。他瞥向Erik。然后回望桌面，再望向Erik，一眨不眨地注视。  
  
"帮我离开这里，"他轻声说，"有没有可能，我们在二十四小时内赶到德尔塔-欧米伽星域然后再回来，让Steve把我押去伊翁星？"  
Erik定定地看了他一瞬，用丰富的经验和天生的才华在脑中迅速计算了一番。Charles自己数学没那么好；他不羞于承认这一点。  
  
"时间很紧，"Erik终于开口，望了Steve一眼。"你得和我们一起来，带着镅国基地的远航穿梭机。不然我们会浪费太多来回时间。"  
"我跟你们一起，"Steve坚决地说，"如果Tony还在那里，我必须找到他。"

**

  
  
于是他们最终来到了一个满载远航穿梭机的起落架，公然违抗命令以超光速开始了航行。如果总部任何人意识到他们在做什么的话，他们必然会被削除一切军衔，被流放到某个基地接受无期监禁。这也算是他们咎由自取，毕竟他们数周以来一直在不断地招惹麻烦。如果你把Logan和Scott算上的话，应该是数年之久。  
Erik坐在领航员的椅子里，双脚严实地踩着地板，双手在嘴前十指交叉。他不经常这样窝在座位上，但他感觉自己必须让手指交叉，否则它们将会颤抖。  
  
Charles是无辜的，这事实在他脑中就如恒星是炽热气体一般确定。然而比较起来，不幸的是，他能看清后者却无法看清前者。他的大脑此刻无法正常运转。他失去了平衡，焦急不安，无法找到自己的中心，无法校准他自己的轴心。  
Charles是对的。总得有人去太空中寻找那个垃圾Cain Marko，并且把他拖回基地进行审判和逼问。  
  
Erik在Charles的自由这件事上无法信任 **任何人** 。Charles是 **他的** 挚友， **他的** 大副， **他的** 爱人。想要找到那个恶棍并且把他交给军方以证明Charles的清白，这不仅是出于责任感，更是因为他急切地需要这么做，因为那是Charles。应该 **永远** 都是Erik解救Charles，Erik心想。  
  
因为当Erik不在身边的时候，Charles就会做彻头彻尾的蠢事，比如炸了一整艘飞船来逃命，差点自己也死在那里，看在上帝的份上，这家伙就根本不能一个人待在 **任何地方** 。  
战术和策略是Erik擅长的。太多人搞混这两个概念。策略是全面的，全局的规划。战术则是你为了让你的策略顺利实施途中执行的小步骤。  
  
他知道这是个不错的战术；给Fury他想要的东西，让他的目光盯紧Charles，而它们则在宇宙中搜寻Marko的踪迹。如果成功的话，他们即可向舰队证明Charles无罪，这是个好战术。它是。  
但这不表示Erik会喜欢它。  
事实上，他讨厌它。恨之入骨。整件见鬼的事情。他恨不得在看到Marko的一瞬间就把他毙了。  
  
Charles此刻不在舰桥上。他显而易见的缺席令Erik如坐针毡。临时替代他的军官当然也是优秀的--Erik的船上都是优秀的船员--但他仍然不是Charles，可恶。  
Erik闭上双眼试图平稳心绪，去找寻心中那个安宁的、能让他清楚思考的角落。他愤懑地意识到他失败了，因为只有Charles在身边他才能找到。他本该单靠自己就足够成为一个冷静思考的人类才对。  
  
Raven发出一道轻轻的嗡鸣，然后屏幕转变成了一幅星图，展示着德尔塔-欧米伽象限中随意漂浮的小行星和陨石碎片。  
"我们已到达目的地，"她冷冷地说。"这是星域中所有大型星体的图像。"  
Erik站了起来，望向星图。它们看上去都一个样。无法分辨哪些是岩石，哪些是伪装的空间站。  
"对该区域进行热能扫描。"  
Raven执行了，画面变成了地形图一般的蓝和黑。没有任何红色。Erik皱起眉头。没有一块石头显示出热量讯号。他开始怀疑Tony Stark会不会连这种伪装都能做到，或者是缩减自身热量输出，这对于星舰来说绝对是极大的突破，这时候他的通讯器响了。  
  
他瞥了一眼屏幕。是Charles。他不假思索地接通了它。  
"什么事？"  
"我在看星图，"Charles冷静地说。至少他俩之中还有人能够冷静。"屏幕上A5象限的那里。"  
Scott在Erik下令之前就主动放大了图像，当他不是个彻头彻尾蠢蛋的时候他还是很积极履行职责的，遗憾的是这种情形很少见。  
Erik查看起那块石头。它看上去就和周围那些一样无聊。  
  
"你怎么知道？"  
"Steve曾经去过那儿，他知道。"  
Erik没有质疑。"请求通讯，Cassidy军官。"  
"呃。好吧。我向那块石头请求通讯。当然，长官。"  
"还有保持隐秘。"  
"当然。长官。"  
  
当通讯传出的时候气氛十分紧张。没有回应。Cassidy按照标准发出了三次，然后接到了无反应的通知。那颗小行星依然沉默，不出所料。  
"好啊，真是毫无悬念，"Logan哼了一声。  
"闭嘴。"Erik说。"Charles，没有反应。"  
"该死。好吧，试试别的，不要用标准通讯信息。告诉他是Charles Xavier和Steve Rogers在请求通讯。"  
"不，等等，"Steve的声音插了进来。"他不会相信的。告诉他--告诉他是Francis。"  
一刻沉寂。  
  
"什么？"Erik问--他相信自己足够礼貌。  
"呃，"Charles迟疑，"好的。那应该能让Tony明白。拜托了，Erik。"  
"好吧。"Erik不情不愿地说，示意Cassidy继续。红头发军官朝他看了一眼，好像以为自己的指挥官疯了。Erik用冷酷的眼神杀死了他的疑惑，这位通讯官手忙脚乱地回到屏幕前，无语地输入了信息。  
"依旧沿用标准的三次讯号，"Erik说，回到自己的座位上，揉了揉前额。  
Cassidy点点头。  
  
第一次通讯就成功了。几乎是瞬间，那颗小行星就传回了信息，是电脑传达的，就好像应答是由机器实施的一般。这不难理解，毕竟这颗星星是由某个人继承的。Tony Stark自然能把整个星球都自己控制好啦。  
信息显示："允许登陆。适用标准小行星准则。五号穿梭口打开。"  
"好吧，"Cassidy摊开双手，"好吧，这石头会说话。我是说，什么鬼？？"  
  
Erik站了起来，拉下披在身上的制服外套，让它完美地覆上他绷紧的肩头，沿着他笔直的脊背垂下。  
"我自己去登陆那颗小行星--不需任何护送，"他看到Logan张开嘴巴的时候坚决地补充，"和Charles指战员一起。你们不允许监听我们的行踪。在任何行动和决定之前必须等待我的指示，除非我做出妥协。"  
除非我妥协，他严肃地心想，转身朝着电梯走去。我要是妥协的话这艘船也会完蛋，该死的。我必须得让我的脑袋清楚一点。  
  
然而，一旦和Charles有关，任何思绪都会变得不理智，除非你是天神，而Erik并不是。在他看来，他自己就连人类都只能勉强够格，而那还是因为Charles相信他的人性才能算。  
他眼角余光捕捉到什么，扭头望向身后。Cassidy站了起来，稍息姿势，双手背在身后面无表情。Erik停住了。  
"请求畅所欲言，长官？"通讯官问。  
Erik咬紧牙关，但这个--他欠他们的。他的船员陪他出生入死救回了Charles，而他此刻正瞒着他们再入险境。他无法告诉他们真相--告诉他们他在违抗命令，无视军纪，几乎是为了Charles而发疯。他们知道得越少越好。这样当Erik付出代价的时候他们至少能洗脱罪名--他知道 **他会** 付出代价的。  
  
于是Erik从电梯口转身，面向他的通讯官，把自己的双手也背到身后。  
"批准。"  
Cassidy放松下来，视线在舰桥上不断游弋。Erik注意到，他的目光在Charles的位置上停留。  
"长官，到底--到底在搞什么鬼？Xavier指战员在哪里？我们在哪里，我们为什么在这儿？这跟我们起初的任务完全不一样，简直疯了。"  
Erik深吸一口气，缓缓地吐出来。  
"Xavier指战员因为某些他和我都无法控制的原因暂时撤职，"他冷静地说。他无视了整个舰桥上惊慌的神色。"他将会离开飞船一段时间，解决这件事情。Rasputin军官将会暂时代理他的位置，"他补充，朝着Piotr一点头。后者点点头，尽管刚刚得到了军衔的大幅度提升仍然显得闷闷不乐。  
  
"至于此时正在进行的事件--恐怕这是军事机密。你们当然可以在自己的日志中记下一笔，"他停了下来，思忖。"事实上，我希望你们记下。你们将会尽力执行自己的职责，不管是谁命令--我知道你们是最棒的。"他的目光缓缓扫视过整座舰桥上的士兵，让他们理解自己的深意。  
意思显而易见：不管我做什么，不管你们认为我有没有权利这么做，或者不管你们会不会原谅我，因为这是为了Charles或只是为了我--你们都会遵守规章。  
Erik最后一次点点头，朝着试图站起身的Logan冷冷瞪了一眼，然后离开了舰桥。  
  
几分钟之后，他和Charles就在起落架登上了一艘钢铁之心的穿梭舰。Charles和Rogers都坚持暂时让Rogers不要参与，还是Charles自己去跟Tony谈为好。Erik很庆幸Charles立即就接受了Erik跟他一起去这件事，因为如果不同意的话那可就要争执一番了。  
过了一会儿，他操纵着穿梭机，利用短推进让它平静地朝着小行星飘移。  
"Logan会跟你一起去，"他若有所思地说。  
Charles皱眉。"坏主意。你更需要他。"  
  
"我不会让你一个人去那里，Charles。"  
"Erik，那可是伊翁星，"Charles耐心地说。"Fury或许是很难搞，但他绝对不是大意的人。在他眼皮底下我不会有任何危险的。你知道。"  
"你不该一个人，"Erik固执的说，手握着操纵杆。  
Charles叹了口气。"Erik，你需要Logan和Scott。你不能让钢铁之心上其他任何人知道你在做什么，去追捕Cain。你将会比我更需要他们俩，而且--Steve也说会一直陪着我直到问题解决。Steve不会让我发生什么意外的，你可以相信他。"  
Erik一言不发。Charles伸出手，轻柔地搭在他的右腿上，轻轻地捏了捏。  
"我们会搞定这一切的，"他静静地说。  
  
"我知道，"Erik打断他，随后皱了皱眉。"抱歉。我只是--"  
他无法用言语描述。  
"我知道，"Charles叹息。"我也不想这样，但是目前，我们只能这样了。还有Erik--我们会想出办法的。"  
Erik深吸一口气。"最好可以。快点更好。要是你不在的话，我不出两个星期就会把Logan和Scott杀了。"  
  
Charles扬起眉毛。"两个星期？我猜不出五天。"  
"你真不信任我，"Erik翻白眼。  
"我觉得你高估了你的耐心，我的朋友。"  
"我觉得你低估了我想要暴揍他们的心情，"Erik语调平平地说。  
他不是真心的。大多数。他这些话基本不是真心的。  
  
又一次加速推进之后他们看见了五号港口。Erik熟练地借由推进和滑行的配合将飞船停泊进入指定的位置。他也许不是Logan那样杰出的飞行员，但他绝对可以保命就是了。他们顺利地联结，片刻之后港口和穿梭舰的压力便稳定下来--顶尖技术，在如此短的时间内--随后港口便迎接了他们。  
港口空无一人，但门边的屏幕显示有人正在舰桥等候他们。上面还有方向指示，谢天谢地。  
"你总可以改变他们的轮班时间，就可以回避他们一阵子了，"当他们穿过长廊的时候Charles建议。  
"那是自然。"  
"而且你还得确保Cassidy和Drake轮班结束之后离开舰桥，否则他们直到晕倒都不会自己离开位置的。"  
"好的Charles。"  
"还有记得让McCoy一天至少远离实验室八个小时，不然他会整夜待在那--"  
  
"你是谁啊，他们的老妈？"Erik望他一眼。"别溺爱我的船员。"  
"只是他们当中有些实在太年轻了，"Charles担忧地说，无疑是在说十七岁的Cassidy和十六岁的Robert Drake。他们那些早熟的天才下属实在太多了。  
"是的，没错，不管年轻还是不年轻他们都是成人了，也是联邦舰队的军人，所以别--"  
他停下了。  
他们俩前后左右的墙壁，都突然冒出了一排排感应的镭射枪，枪口全都瞄准他们两人。  
  
"Charles？"他一动不动地低语。  
"Tony，这是Erik，他是我的朋友，你听说过的！"Charles举起手，但感应动作的镭射枪一瞬间都集中到他身上，他半途停下了。"没事的！Tony，我们是朋友！是Charles！"  
Erik伸出手急忙抓住他的手腕。他们周围全是枪。他最好能够把Charles压到墙边，用身体挡住他。这样即使最糟糕的的事情发生，Charles也至少能活下来。  
但枪没有开火。反而他们左边和面前的一块控制板打开了，一个又高又壮的男人悠闲地走了出来。他的手中握着一把巨大的长距离镭射枪。那东西一击便可打穿他俩的身体。Erik立即评估好最大的危险，拉着Charles的手腕站到了他的身前。  
  
"哎呀，哎呀，哎呀，今天真是我的幸运日，"陌生人慢吞吞地说。  
"立即报出你的身份，"Erik低吼。"你正对联邦舰队的两位高管进行暴力威胁。针对指战员最轻的刑责是三到五个月而领航员是六个月到一年。立即停止。"  
"你得先抓到我啊，蠢货，"陌生人露齿一笑。"而你抓不到的。Xavier，甜心，快过来，听话？ 我们可以用和平的方法解决，不然我就在你这位臭脾气的朋友身上轰个洞。  
  
"你是谁？"Charles挺直腰板，脸色苍白但表情坚毅。  
"我是带着大枪的人啊，宝贝。我觉得你最好听我的话才聪明。你不是很聪明吗，洋娃娃？"  
"停下，"Erik低吼，手缓缓地，缓缓地，探向腰间的光束枪。  
"你有十秒钟时间选择，"陌生人说，"因为过了之后，我就直接拽着你走。"  
  
Erik的手在Charles的腕上收紧。不行。绝对不行。这个混蛋，不管他是谁，都不许碰Charles。  
"十秒钟之后呢？"Charles疲倦地问，与此同时Erik开口：  
"你得先杀了我。"  
陌生人大笑，"正合我意！"  
  
突然，他们脚下的甲板猛地朝左倾斜。Erik撞上了墙壁，感觉肩膀差点脱臼。疼痛令他眼前一黑，但这完全--完全--无法和击中他身侧的镭射枪火力相比。他的腿一软，双膝重重磕上地板，他试图用右手撑住身体但整个右侧身体都麻木了。他只能勉强让自己不至于脸着地而已。  
于是他重重地摔倒在地。  
他喘不过气，剧痛令他连呼吸都困难不已。  
"Erik！"Charles的手搭在他的左臂，然后便被拽开了。  
  
"告诉你的伙伴Logan，Victor向他问好，"陌生人愉快的声音在身旁响起，然后是Charles的喘息声。Erik的肩膀传来一阵剧痛--他是被踢了一脚吗？  
Erik昏了过去。  
  
他不知道昏迷了几秒还是几个小时。都没所谓了。因为当他醒来的时候，Charles，Victor，还有Tony都不见了踪影。


	9. Or die trying   至死方休

Scott现在 **火冒三丈** 。  
诚然他大多数时间都气呼呼的，但他很确定，唯一能够跟今天相比，感到如此纯粹、狂暴的怒意是Cain Marko用光束枪把Charles击昏之后丢出逃生舱送到尼瑞利安人那天。  
  
真有趣啊，两次暴怒都是和Charles Xavier被逼入绝境有关。  
“这真是狗屎，”他怒气冲冲地说，一边跟踪着朝小行星进发的穿梭机轨迹，“完完全全的狗屎。有没有人能够停下来，就一秒钟，想想现状多他妈荒谬？”  
  
舰桥一片死寂。其他人都在望着大屏幕上正载着Erik和Charles前往小行星的穿梭机，面色苍白而充满忧惧。唯一在动的人是Steve，他在Erik离开之后没多久就来到了舰桥，不停地来回踱步就好像痛恨自己一般。  
是啊，他是 **该** 恨自己，想到这个，Scott还有些话要对他说呢。  
  
“Steve，”他说，快意地看到这位元老立即抬起了头，“你他妈到底在想什么？”  
“冷静点，”Logan低吼警告，但他的目光也射到了Steve身上，大概也在想同一件事情。  
Steve叹了口气，但他走到了他们面前，这样他们的谈话能够稍微私人一些。他看上去筋疲力尽。“我也不知道了。”  
“Fury指控Charles协助Marko逃脱，而你他妈第一反应竟然是‘你帮他了吗’？”Scott控诉，眼中闪着怒火。一想到Charles听见这个问题之后的表情，他就想揍这元老一拳。“你他妈是疯了不成？”  
  
Steve抹了一把脸。“这事我们已经谈过了，Scott。我很抱歉。我不应该下意识那么问他，但我需要求证。”  
“我应该把你丢出去，”Scott厌恶地说，“你到底是不是他的朋友？”  
“我说了我很抱歉，”Steve紧绷地说，用凌厉的目光直视着他，“但我们全都同意了。”  
  
“Fury必须知道他的指控根本胡扯，”Scott斥责，尽管他这次声音压低了一点，“他知道Charles绝不可能帮那杂种逃跑，除此之外，他也知道Charles正在遥远的地方执行他的命令。他到底还想证明什么？”  
“在我们到达这儿之前，Charles和我讨论了这个，”Steve沉重地说，“我们都同意Fury的指控确实蹊跷，鉴于他明知Charles和Marko的纠葛。他在玩自己的游戏，但我们却不知道何为终局。总之，唯一能够想到的方法就是Charles向他自首。这样你们就有足够的时间去找到Marko并把他抓回来。”  
  
Scott沉默了一会儿。真他妈可恶，现在人人都对这烂摊子理性得要命。可惜Charles是Erik这头恶龙的驯兽师，不过转念一想，Scott敢打赌领航员估计迟早就要爆发。他看到了Erik抓住Charles肩膀的那只手有多紧。  
在大屏幕上，穿梭机抵达了小行星。Scott压根不想知道领航员和指战员之间的对话内容。Tony Stark最好做准备被Erik的怒气吞噬吧。  
  
“Stark说的那些话呢？”Logan突然开口，令Scott猝不及防。  
“你他妈在说啥？”Scott粗鲁地问。就连Steve也一脸措手不及。  
“在Fury的通讯之后就被大家忘了，”Logan嚼着雪茄说，“但不是很有意思吗，为什么Stark会想要Steve去警告Erik和Charles，让他俩赶紧逃？知道这他妈代表什么吗？”  
  
Scott的心沉了下去。既然Logan提起了——原来他一直在沉思的是这个——他也清楚地记起了Tony的警告。在Fury的插曲之后他都忘光了，但此时他想起了Tony听上去是多么紧张。  
他是说过Erik和Charles不安全。  
  
Steve缓缓摇头，看上去好像和Scott同感。“不，我不知道。”  
“到底他不安全的原因指的是尼瑞利安人，”Logan的语气听似随意，但Scott看到他的手在膝上紧握成拳，指节都捏得发白，“还是指联邦舰队。”  
  
又是一片死寂，这次Scott简直想要尖叫。  
有太多错综复杂的游戏正在上演，牵涉的东西太多——太多生命。  
  
“我们怎么办？”Scott打破沉默，他费劲全力才没有抬高音量让全舰桥的人都听到。  
Steve脸色苍白，但神色坚毅。“我们得遵守规章。如果Fury想要Charles——”  
  
“军官们，”Raven的声音突然响起，她通常宁静的语调此刻显得十万火急，搞什么鬼，“ **收到来自Jarvis的紧急通讯** 。”  
Scott转过身面向主屏幕，全舰桥倒吸一口气，看见画面一下子出现了Erik，Charles，还有第三个人。  
  
“——带着大枪的人啊，宝贝，”那男人说，他粗哑的声音充满嘲讽，双眼不怀好意地睥睨着Charles，“我觉得你最好听我的话才聪明。你不是很聪明吗，洋娃娃？”  
Scott甚至没跟那家伙身处同一空间，都感觉到颈后的汗毛根根竖起。他不喜欢这个人；他令Scott全身的神经全都绷紧，因为总觉得不对劲；而Charles和Erik正被这个怪人用枪指着，远在他们任何人能够赶到的距离之外。  
Logan叼着的雪茄掉了下来，咔哒一声落在操控台上。  
  
“停下，”Erik在屏幕上低吼。他正紧抓着Charles的手腕，显然是要把Charles挡在身后，用自己的身体挡在Charles和危险中间。他的另一只手开始缓缓，缓缓地探向腰间的光束枪，Scott屏住了呼吸。  
“你有十秒钟时间选择，”陌生人说，听上去志得意满，天哪，他的枪大得能够一下子打穿Erik和Charles两人，“因为过了之后，我就直接拽着你走。”  
“哦我的天，”Steve在身后无力地说。  
  
“十秒钟之后呢？”Charles疲倦地问，Scott意识到这位指战员瞬间意识到他根本无能为力，因为他看见了Charles眼中的神色，在大屏幕上清晰得一览无遗。  
而Scott，Logan，Steve还有其他的船员，除了眼睁睁看着之外，束手无策。  
  
“你得先杀了我。”Erik说。  
“不，”Logan对着屏幕大喊，从直愣愣的状态回过神来，“别他妈激怒他，他会——”  
陌生人大笑，“正合我意！”随着他镭射枪的开火，整个画面都剧烈抖动起来，半个舰桥的人都发出了惊叫。  
Scott只能惊恐地望着Erik先是撞到了墙，接着一个踉跄跪倒在地板上，然后彻底倒了下去，鲜血开始在他身下蔓延。  
  
“Erik！”Charles冲到领航员身边蹲下，试图碰他，但随后那个男人攫住了他的肩膀，把他从Erik身旁扯开了。  
“告诉你的伙伴Logan，Victor向他问好，”男人愉快地说，然后Charles倒吸了一口气，因为那男人——Victor——踢了Erik一脚，让本就意识恍惚的Erik彻底晕了过去。  
Scott望向Logan，天哪，搞什么鬼。  
  
“Erik！”Charles挣扎着爬起来，他受伤的腿显然令他行动不便；Scott简直无法再看下去，因为他知道结局将会如何——Cassidy还有别的几位船员在大喊着做些什么，但Scott，Logan还有Steve都一动不动，无法转开视线，因为他们知道不管他们多快，都无法及时赶到那颗小行星。  
Victor再次抓住了Charles的制服夹克，把他拖了起来，“得了，甜心，他已经死——”  
Charles一拳打中他的脸，发出碰撞的闷响。“放开我，混蛋。”  
Logan大叫，“不，你这蠢货，不要——”  
“如果你这么不听话，”Victor开口，他的声音冷得像冰，然后他猛地将Charles摔到墙上，让Charles双脚离地。  
  
“ **不要来找我** ，”Charles艰难地开口，一边用完好的那条腿踢中Victor的腹部，这时候Scott意识到他是在对 **他们** 说话，“ **来找Erik，救Erik——”**  
Victor再次把他拎起来，用力砸在墙上，Charles的头撞在隔板上发出砰的一声巨响。“他们不会来救他，也不会来救你，洋娃娃，”他的声音依然冷静得令人发寒，“你该庆幸我得到的指令是活捉你，不然我现在就割断你的喉咙。”他把手往下探去，“腿有问题，甜心？”  
  
Scott没有看见Victor对Charles的腿做了什么。说他是个该死的懦夫吧，他只是实在忍不住闭上了眼睛，转瞬间他听到舰桥上好几个人抽了口冷气的声音。接着是Charles的惨叫。  
当Scott睁开眼的时候，Charles已经彻底瘫软在Victor的手下。也许是痛得昏了过去。Scott庆幸自己没有看，因为他已经感到万分难受。  
  
Victor任由Charles顺着墙滑到地板上，然后拽着他的一条胳膊开始把他拖走。他抬起头，然后对着他们露出邪恶的笑容，一阵寒意流过Scott的背脊，因为那男人的眼中只有令人恐惧的疯狂。接着他举起光束枪，射向摄像头，屏幕随之陷入黑暗。  
  
“我们得去追他，”Steve立即开口，声音发颤，“我们可以在他逃跑之前阻止他。”  
“等我们到那他早就没影了，”Logan低声说。他看上去整个人垂头丧气。“除非你在他起飞的时候把他打下来，但那样Charles也会没命。”  
“那我们就去追，”Steve坚定地说，“我们不能让他——”  
  
“操你，Steve，”Scott打断他，在座椅里转过身，仰头怒视着脸色苍白的元老，尽管接下来要的话令他心乱如麻，他还是继续说了下去，“你听到Charles的话了。大副已经给了我命令。我要去救我的指挥官。”  
  


  
**

  
  
Charles初次醒来的时候，一切都痛得要命，让他直接又眼前一黑，陷入了昏迷。  
也许这样更好。  
  
Charles第二次醒来的时候，浑身的痛稍微钝了一些，几乎可以忍受了，不至于让他再度晕过去。他感觉像被绞肉机搅过似的，有好一会儿他只能躺在原地一动不动，一点一点地试图活动自己的身体各处，努力强忍住痛呼。  
他的手臂被绑在身后动弹不得，但除此之外都还算能动。他暂时还不敢挪动自己的伤腿。  
Charles睁开了眼睛。  
  
他好一会儿才意识到，自己是趴在地板上。他抬起头，无法忍住口中溢出的轻微呻吟，因为这样的动作令他的脑袋一阵剧痛。  
“Charles，你醒了，”头顶某处传来一个声音，伴着窸窸窣窣的杂声，“慢慢坐起来，兄弟，你没事的。来吧。”  
  
他很难不靠双臂，不靠伤腿坐起身，一不小心的异动就疼得他咬住嘴唇才忍住尖叫。他僵住了一会儿，剧烈地喘息，等到剧烈的疼痛稍微消退稍许，才继续挣扎着爬起来。终于他起来了，倚在似乎是什么货仓内部的墙边，而身边的人不是Tony Stark还能是谁。  
“我最近总是这样醒来，”他恍惚地说，声音微弱而无力。他的嘴巴很干，舌头麻木。简单的起身动作都令他精疲力竭。  
  
Tony挑起眉毛。“你和那领航员一定是怪事缠身。”然后他意识到自己说了什么，睁大了眼睛，“哦上帝，Charles——”  
Charles发出一道哽咽的笑，听上去更像是在哭，他闭起眼睛，因为他此刻不能去想Erik，因为Erik已经——Erik已经——  
  
Tony的手也被绑在身后，但他俩还是艰难地靠到了一起，Charles浑身颤抖地把头倚在Tony的肩上。他费尽了全身气力才没有让任何眼泪逃离眼眶，因为如果他哭了，他根本不知道该如何停下，但现在他的眼前全是Erik，看到他倒在地上，鲜血，那么多血 **到处都是** ——  
Charles在战栗，但他没有哭。  
  
“Victor Creed是个赏金猎人，”须臾，Tony终于开口，他的声音飘渺而恍惚，好像思绪在数百万光年之外一般，这对于Tony可是常态，“尼瑞利安人雇了他。他们想要我，他们想要你。”  
“我知道。”Charles淡淡地说。  
Tony抬起头，沉重地靠在墙上，眼睛一眨不眨地凝望着天花板。“你会合作吗？”  
“不。”  
Tony笑了，一道苦涩的笑声。“他们会杀了我们俩。”  
  
Charles坐直身体，挑起下巴也把头靠在墙上，眼睛仍然闭着。他的腹中有着冰冷而释然的冷静，犹如一口深井，除了身体的疼痛之外，他只感到麻木。就好像他所知道的所有情绪，比如此时该有的惊慌，恐惧，失去爱人的痛苦还有对未知的焦虑，都沉入了这口井，让他浑身冰冷而空虚。只有虚无。只有黑洞。“无所谓。”  
因为真的没关系。他已经被剥夺了军衔，而且无法在二十四小时内向Fury报道的话，他的罪名就被坐实了。还有Erik……如果Erik真的……  
  
 **说出来** ，他告诉自己。 **只要说出来。把事实摆清楚** 。“如果Erik死了，什么都无所谓了。”这句话带给他的痛比伤腿更甚，但他的声音没有一丝颤抖。他睁开眼睛，望向了天花板。  
  
他之前在小行星上大喊过，让大家去救Erik。他不知道到底有没有人听见。光束枪的射击，那样巨大的火力，那么近的距离……  
“是啊，”Tony轻柔地说，Charles有生以来第一次感激他打断自己，“也许无所谓了。”  
  
那正是Tony的个性。他知道什么最重要，在那些共同经历的生活琐碎之中，他知道什么人最在乎什么事情，他为此而痛苦，但他心知肚明。他明察秋毫。因为Tony在乎他们，尽管他讨厌这种洞察的感觉，他还是无能为力。  
他们一同沉默了片刻。  
  
“Steve还活着，”Charles说，“那有所谓。”  
“Steve会遵守规则，”Tony淡淡地说。他暂停了一瞬，Charles听见他吸了口气。“而且他不在这儿，这很好。在哪儿都比在这儿好。”  
Charles对此倒无法赞同。如果舰队相信他帮助Cain Marko逃跑的话，那么舰队已经背弃了他，那里也不是他的容身之处了。  
  
总之没有了Erik，他已经无处可去。  
  
“他们抓你干什么？”Charles问，仍然不甚明白。“为了飞船？”  
“武器。或许跟抓你的原因一样。”  
“真的吗？”  
他感觉到Tony浑身一紧。“原来你不知道。”  
  
Charles直起脖颈，望向了他。“你什么意思？”  
Tony回望着他，深色的眼眸里闪过类似惊恐的神情。“你不知道尼瑞利安人抓你的原因。”  
“他们要我的命，”Charles回答，“因为我炸了他们一艘船。”  
但Tony摇了摇头。“哦老天——操——不是，并不是那样的，Charles。”  
Charles目瞪口呆地看着他。  
  
Tony扭过头，望向了前方。“他们来家园号是又为了寻找某种特别的科技。当Edgar拒绝提供之后，他们便炸毁了飞船。”  
“Tony。”Charles说。他开始猜到了一点头绪。  
“天，我以为你知道，”Tony轻声说，“以为你从它们第一次抓你你就知道了。”  
“我以为他们抓我是为了得到军队里的机密。”  
  
Tony再次摇了摇头。“我知道那是额外的要求，但上帝啊，Charles。他们要的是你飞船上的Mystique科技。”  
他体内平静的深井开始震颤，仿佛要坍塌一般。“除了凯夫拉人以外，知道Raven真实身份的人只有我和Erik。”  
  
“Edgar告诉了我，”Tony说，他看上去像要把脸埋在双手中一般，“在他命令我离开家园号的时候，就在——就在尼瑞利安人——毁灭之前两天，”Tony停下来，喘了几口气。“Ed告诉我，他根本没有给Erik建造一艘飞船，而是给了他一个名叫Raven的人工智能。他还说了他仍然要求Erik为这艘船命名 **钢铁之心** 。”  
Charles许久才开口。“而且他告诉了你原因。”  
Tony点头。“名字的含义。是的。现在你明白了吗？”  
  
“你在暗示尼瑞利安人也知道了。”冷静。他很冷静。他不能更冷静了。  
Tony疲惫地看他一眼。“你知道凯夫拉人的记录是多么事无巨细。他们会记载下每一件事。如果不是日志被入侵的话——如果有人能黑进凯夫拉人的系统，那真是神通广大——那就是有人告密。现在这都不重要了。重要的是他们得知了Mystique科技，而且知道了它在你手上。”  
“它的使用方法不是那样的，如果有人告密的话应该会知道。”  
Tony摇了摇头。“ **钢铁之心** 。”  
  
Charles突然恍然大悟。  
然后他再度把后脑勺靠在墙上，闭起眼睛，大笑起来。  
这笑无比骇人。  
  


**

  
  
苏醒就好像是从海洋深处浮起，逐渐接近水面的混沌光亮，逐渐聚焦变成清明。他不太记得海，因为他只在很小的时候跟父母去过一起海滩，但他记得炎热，耀眼的太阳，脚趾间粗糙的沙粒，还有唇上海盐的咸味。  
 **海胆喜欢咸水海域** ，在他脑海深处响起一个细小的声音，听上去像是个无关紧要的知识，但让他觉得不知为何十分重要， **他们主要是海洋生物** 。  
  
回忆一下子冲进Erik的脑海，让他猛地坐起身。这是个错误，因为他全身都剧痛起来，他感觉整个腹腔都被刨开，但此刻他不要管什么疼痛因为他需要——  
“见鬼，快来人把他按回去，别让他又把伤口撕裂了，”一个声音说，突然好几双手按住了他。  
  
“不，”Erik厉声说，尽管他的视线开始发花。片刻之后他看清了Scott和Logan，然后是McCoy端着一盘医疗器械朝他们奔来。  
“我得请你快他妈躺下，长官，”Scott严肃地说，他正努力把Erik按回去，小心但坚持地压着Erik的肩膀。  
“你在钢铁之心的医务室里，长官，”McCoy补充，“我帮你缝合了伤口，但你失血太多，现在根本不该醒，如果你继续乱动你会裂开——”  
  
“Charles，”Erik说，因为他必须知道大副在哪。 **他的** 大副。  
每个人都僵住了。  
  
“走了，”Logan打破了沉默，声音沙哑，“他不在了。”  
Erik抓住McCoy手中的托盘，一把往墙上砸去。

  
**

  
  
_和Edgar会面的经过是这样的。_  
  
Charles新近被评为帝国军校的顶尖毕业生，他刚刚把全新的军衔徽章别在制服外套上，“指战员Charles Xavier”这个称谓仍然叫起来很滑稽，尚未像多年后那么妥帖自然；想到自己成了个指战员，这念头实在是陌生得不真实。  
  
“你确定——”他冒冒失失地开口。  
“如果你再问一次我是否确定要你当我的大副，”Erik面无表情地说，眼睛都没抬，“我就把你丢到最近的活火山卫星上去。”  
  
Charles脸红了，赶紧换个话题。“但你确定你要我陪你去吗？我不想打扰你和——”  
“如果我觉得你打扰我，我一开始就不会带你来，”Erik再次打断他，“所以别说了，Charles。我希望你陪我。讨论结束。”  
“好吧，”Charles说，难以抑制听到 **我希望你陪我** 这句话时心中漾起的暖意，因为每当面对他最好的朋友Erik——现在是他的指挥官了，他提醒自己——他便成了个无可救药的傻瓜，而且如今他再也不害怕承认了；至少对自己，他有了承认的勇气。  
  
Erik几个月前就当上了领航员——领航员Erik Lehnsherr叫起来一点儿都不别扭，Charles心想。而且Erik对于自己的军衔处之泰然，自信满满。自从被提拔之后Erik就被派往了马格努斯基地，但他遵守了两年前的约定，一等到Charles从军校毕业，Erik便提交了征召副指挥官的请求，并且选了Charles作为他理想的大副。  
  
两条要求都被批准通过了，再自然不过，因为Erik的出类拔萃还有总部对于Erik的重视。Charles已经看过了他们未来飞船的蓝图，上帝啊，他们所有的计划真的被一点点实现了。  
  
“他们不会介意我跟你一起吧，会吗？”片刻沉默之后，Charles怯生生地问，因为他真的还有些紧张。人人都知道凯夫拉人有多挑剔。  
Erik瞥了他一眼，但他的眼神不是漠不关心，而是深思熟虑的。Charles真心希望自己没有又脸红了，因为感觉Erik的眼神就像激光似的洞察一切。  
  
“不，”他俩对视了好一会儿，沉默许久之后Erik终于开口，“Edgar会喜爱你的。”  
他听起来简直有些自暴自弃了，于是Charles转头面向控制台忍住笑容，按了一下屏幕。“我们到达了目的地，”他报告，“刚好准时。”  
  
“真没想到。”Erik讽刺地说，Charles不得不赞同，因为他们从总部借来的这辆破烂穿梭机实在是老掉牙了，令他们越发期待即将到手的飞船。“把控制权限转给我，接下来由我接管。”  
“是的长官，”Charles下意识回答，然后被Erik看得低下了头。“呃，抱歉。习惯了。”他输入最后的指令，然后把手覆在屏幕上，将控制面板转给了Erik。  
  
“也许等到我们拥有全部船员之后有必要这么称呼，”这位领航员让步，看着控制板出现在自己的屏幕上，“但不必时时恪守规章。”  
Charles微微一笑。“好的，Erik。”  
  
跟往常一样，Erik说的总是对的——他俩刚刚和家园号对接，那位和蔼可亲的凯夫拉首领便一下子喜欢上了Charles，等他们登上庞大的星球舰之后，Charles感到又好笑又尴尬，因为热情好客的Edgar一直在开他和Erik的玩笑，而Erik虽然一副臭脸但还是显得甘之如饴。  
  
然后Edgar把Raven送给了Erik——她的名字是个笑话，他大笑着说，提到了什么爱伦坡的诗句——Erik起初不愿接受Edgar的馈赠，但这个凯夫拉人坚持，终于Erik感激地接受了。  
接着Edgar解释了Raven的功能。  
  
“你为什么把这个给我？”在随之而来的沉默后，Erik开口问道。  
“我不愿意把这项技术交予旁人，”Edgar简短地说，“家园号的主程序只被拷贝过一次。就在你的手中。除你们之外我不信任任何人。”  
“如果你不希望别人得到的话，你又为何拷贝它呢？”Erik紧咬着牙关问。  
Edgar微笑起来，他金色的眸子温暖和煦。“我们拷贝它，只是想看看是否可以。通常能够证明自己正确而非错误，这是一种幸福。”  
  
 **看看是否可以** 。那正是凯夫拉人生活与工作的哲学，就蕴含在短短的六个字里。多么简单。又是多么真切。  
  
“我不懂你，”Erik叹了口气，但Charles知道这话中没有任何责备之意。  
Edgar想必也知道，因为他笑了。“来吧。你会把你的船叫做钢铁之心，”他说，这是个命令而非建议，“让我来告诉你原因。”  
  


**

  
  
“所以，”Scott打破了沉默，“谁他妈是Victor。”  
他听上去很愤怒。通常Logan连眼睛都不会眨，因为Scott老是一副炸毛的样儿。自从他们初次见面并且决定靠上床来继续争斗的那一天，他就总是愤怒。Logan觉得，Scott一生下来就是怒气冲天。他就是易怒的人。要是这混蛋心情好整个宇宙都见鬼了。说不定要大爆炸什么的。  
  
然而这一次在怒火之下还有着谴责之意，Logan不知道哪一点更糟——是他竟然谴责自己，还是自己竟然罪有应得。  
从何时起他开始在乎什么东西——或什么人——除了他妈的该从哪儿搞到下一包雪茄之外？  
  
“Erik醒了没？”Logan只是淡淡地问。  
Scott看上去快要喷出杀人光束了，但他还是简单地点点头。“McCoy给他打了不少药。这次他估计要昏一阵子了。”  
“很好。”Logan说。Erik需要休息，尽管他能休息的时间已经不多了。  
  
Scott眯起眼睛。“谁他妈是Victor，Logan?”  
Logan想要狂捶什么东西直到自己手指流血，而Scott看上去越来越像最好的目标。“跟你没关系，”他气冲冲地说，“你他妈就不能少管点闲事？”  
  
话音落地他才意识到自己几乎是吼着说出来的，他的声音响彻在空荡的船舱里。他们还在医务室门外，所以McCoy大概随时会伸出脑袋让他赶快闭嘴。  
但Logan并不想闭嘴，他想要破口大骂，直到声音哑掉。操他妈的Victor，竟然是他抓走了Charles。Charles。与此同时Erik也没了半条命，还没能恢复意识搞清楚这个烂摊子。  
  
要不是McCoy妙手回春，Erik就没命了，毫无疑问。  
如果Charles被留在Victor手里，他也会没命，毫无疑问。Charles还没死的唯一原因，是雇佣Victor的人肯定要他活捉Charles。  
用脚趾头想都知道是什么人。该死的，他们早该预料到。  
上次Charles侥幸从尼瑞利安人魔掌中逃脱了，但Logan感觉这次他不会那么走运。  
  
“Logan。”Scott挡在了他面前，仍然一副愤怒的样子，但也很坚决，老天爷，当Scott意志坚决的时候根本没人能阻止他。“这他妈当然有关系。你如果这样想，那我们还他妈在这干什么？”  
  
Logan望着他；把他真正望进眼底，因为这或许是最后一次凝视他的机会。战争一触即发，并将会是残酷的恶战，Logan无法确认这次谁会赢——上次战争没有赢家，而这一次不会再平局收场了。尼瑞利安人已经消灭了一整个种族。  
  
这场战争不是你死，就是我亡。  
  
但那群混蛋别以为他们可以在他的指挥官身上打个洞、再次掳走他的副指挥官。他们不可能得逞。Logan知道他们不会从联邦舰队得到任何帮助，但操他们的。如果舰队认为Charles Xavier是个罪犯的话，那么Logan根本一分钟都不想再戴什么狗屁军衔。  
  
Scott咧嘴笑了，因为他能够在Logan的眼中看到一切。这混蛋知道这么多东西真他妈可恶，但这总能给Logan剩下张嘴解释的麻烦。“看见没？他妈的很重要。所以赶紧告诉我，蠢货。”  
Logan嗤之以鼻。在Erik醒来之前他们有很多事情要做，但他们能做到。为了Charles，他们可以通力合作。“Victor Creed是我的哥哥，”他说，每一个字都真心实意，“而我将会杀了他。”

  
**

  
  
第一等级元老Steven Grant Rogers，镁国基地总指挥官，帝国军校最顶级荣誉毕业生，天才战术家和策略师，太阳系奥林匹克赛跑和链球冠军，正缓缓地坐在会议长桌尽头的椅子上。  
  
这感觉很怪异。坐这椅子的人应该是Lehnsherr。就算不是他，也应该是Charles。不是Charles，也该是别人，该死的，绝不是Steve。钢铁之心不是他的飞船，这不是他的会议桌，这里不是他的领地。他越过了界限，入侵了别人的地盘，踏进了不属于他的领域。  
问题是，现在只能是他。  
  
“把一切都告诉我。”  
“从哪开始？”Logan低吼，在落地窗边像困兽般来回踱步。  
“从你需要的地方开始，”Steve冷静地回答。他知道Logan的心性；他知道所有人的心性，那正是Steve。他了解人人做事的缘由。  
  
“他是我同母异父的哥哥，”Logan低声说，咬牙切齿得好像要把它们咬碎。“跟我差四岁。我老妈劈腿了还是怎么着，我不知道具体，总之他以前住在我家附近，我俩有同一个老爹。当我决定离家出走的时候他跟着我。我们，”他做了个表示暴力的手势，“关系不太好。应该是糟透了。我不喜欢那样，所以我离开了，试图独立过上正常日子。我的前科大概有他妈五光年那么长，所以我不知道我到底是怎么进军校的，但我还是进了，就留了下来。”  
Steve朝后倚在椅背上，思绪飞速运转。随着Logan的讲述，拼图碎片开始逐渐成形。是啊，这就说得通了。该死。  
  
“Victor发现我过得挺好，就打算插一脚。他没进得了军校。没过心理测试之类的。”  
“ **你** 居然过了？”Scott惊讶地说。  
“废话，蠢货，你不是也过了，所以别他妈——”  
“好了，”Steve开口，挑起了眉毛。“然后呢？”  
  
“他过得越来越糟，”Logan吐了口气。“成了个雇佣兵。他根本是个疯子，杀人是为了取乐。他喜欢毁灭东西。大多数时间他都是无所欲为。你派他去绑架别人他都有可能杀了对方。”  
至于他是怎么绑架Charles的没人知道。  
  
Scott摊开双手。“为什么星际警察没逮到他？”  
“他们没有确凿的证据，”Logan愤怒地说。“他很精明。不会留下证据。我们唯一的证据只有录像，而他允许留下录像只是为了刺激我。他恨我。”  
“这他妈一点也不意外！”  
Steve没有理会他俩，在心中专注思索手头的麻烦。他整理变量，单独分析它们。  
  
尼瑞利安人雇佣了Victor Creed绑架Tony Stark。尼瑞利安人想要如今世上更为稀有的凯夫拉科技，唯一能够提供给他们的人就是Tony Stark。Victor成功抓到了Tony，但又继续绑架了Charles——鉴于他没料到Charles会出现在Jarvis小行星上，说明这是个意外——除非他看过了Tony的通讯，解码了它，知道Steve会去找Charles。这意味着Creed对于诸方人士都有深度的了解：Tony，Steve，Erik Lehnsherr，Charles。显然还有Logan。  
  
不。这太牵强了。  
  
另一种解释是这纯粹是巧合。而这是Steve促使的，这念头仿佛是捅了他一刀，但他暂时把负罪感放在一边。Creed借机抓住了Charles并且重伤了Lehnsherr。为什么？他想要Charles活，却要Erik死。那么在Charles和Lehnsherr之间，知识和能力的区别是什么？Steve还不够了解这个领航员，无法自己想清楚。他需要更多信息。  
  
他抬起头，才注意到Logan和Scott正沉默地盯着他。  
当然了。就连Logan和Scott都晓得该安静地让他想策略。  
  
“我们需要更多时间，”他说。“我需要更多时间来想清楚。有太多未知数了。”  
“我们该怎么搞更多时间？”Logan抬起了手。“再过十五小时Fury就会他妈的暴走。”  
Steve思索起来。  
  
“我们得冒险一试。倘若Fury要的是一个怪罪的对象，那么我就给他一个。我会去自首。这样就能洗清你们所有人的嫌疑，让你们有足够时间去查明尼瑞利安人的计划。”  
Scott猛地闭上了嘴巴。  
  
Logan垂下了双手。“那样你的仕途就完蛋了，Steve。”  
“如果我们无法搞定这件事，”Steve回答，把右手用力按在桌面上，“如果我们没法查明现在的谜团，那么战争一触即发，仕途又算得了什么。只有这艘船上的人知道这件事。你们必须搞明白。”  
“什么， **不靠** 你吗？”  
“Lehnsherr是顶级的战略家。你们不需要我。”  
  
“这一切都是建立在Fury想要找人替罪的假设上，”Scott缓缓地说。“万一他要的不是这个呢。”

**  
  
Steve微微摇头。"Fury有自己的算盘，他总是如此。半数时候就连舰队都猜不到他的心思。我无法准确预测他的想法，但我可以应付他的任何责难，而你们不能。我更有准备。"  
Logan把手按在桌上，像只准备出击的狮子般紧绷。"那只是杯水车薪，Steve。"  
  
"还是能拖点时间，"Steve坚持。"只要你们抓紧时间别去闲逛就好。赶紧搞定。最好在我因为协助窝藏被判终生监禁之前。"  
Logan嗤之以鼻。"谁会以为你跟Creed是一伙的，我说--"  
  
"不是Creed，"Steve打断他。"Charles。联邦舰队的罪犯Charles Xavier，因为涉嫌帮助战犯及叛徒Cain Marko逃脱而被剥夺军衔。他原本在我的监督之下，而现在却无故消失了。此刻我们所在的无人星域本该是你们不得擅自进入的，但我却在没有任何批准和命令的情况下和你们一同擅离职守，离开了我自己的驻扎地。"  
Logan和Scott都惊恐地沉默了。  
  
"反正我的仕途已经完蛋了，"Steve继续说，像遥远星球上的海洋般宁静。"我冒了太多的险。我们到这儿来就是在赌博，而我们赌输了。这种事时常发生。就连我都无法预知到意外因素。但别误以为我没有做好失败的准备。"  
Logan深吸了一口气。"但你还是这么做了。"  
Steve屏住呼吸，然后缓缓地吐息。"为了Tony。"  
  
Scott举起双手抹了把脸，束手无策地低吼出声。  
"操。操！"他突然用拳头猛击桌面，让玻璃震颤起来。"所以你要去坐牢了。这他妈对我们有什么好处？"  
"我去担责，你们就可以洗脱罪名。你们得从坐标上消失，无法追踪。找到Creed，找到Charles和Tony，查明真相。给一切画上句点。"  
  
"我们无故失踪的那一刻，你就完了。"  
Steve摇头。"我已经完了。别管那个，专心在你们能做的事情上。Charles，Tony，尼瑞利安人。"  
Logan离开了桌边，怒气冲冲地踱步。"Fury会明白的。他跟个独眼巨人一样狡猾。"  
"Fury善于抓住机会，"Steve说。"他总是如此。他关注变量，努力解谜，然后做出应对。他会忙于思考我为什么要去顶罪，这样他就不会把注意力放在你们身上。"  
  
"如果他 **不抓住** 这个机会呢？"  
"他会的，"Steve立即回答。"他一向如此。你刚才说过不知道你们俩是怎么进了军校的。是因为Fury。他搜寻那些有特殊才能但被案底或者个性拖累的天才，并且保护他们进入军队。那是他的棋局。他帮星际舰队找到需要的人才，因为他目光长远。他一向目光长远。"  
"所以，搞什么，你是说我他妈欠 **Nick Fury** 一笔？"Logan咬牙切齿地说。  
"不！"Steve举起手。"你没有在听吗？你能当兵完全是因为自己。Fury只是给你一个机会。至于你进去之后呢？全靠你。他只是为你打开一扇门。"  
"我还是--欠--"  
  
"管你欠谁！"Scott猛拍桌子。"我们现在有更重要的事情要关心！"他面向Steve，眯起眼睛。"所以Fury为什么能对你顶罪这件事买账？"  
"因为我也目光长远。我拥有他需要的能力，并且从未提供给他。握住我的把柄意味着他可以充分使唤我，这对他很有好处。足以令他不去计较你们擅离职守。"  
长久的沉默。  
  
"这不是，"Logan吞吞吐吐地说。"我是说，我之前的确生气，但这真的不是……"  
"我的错？"Steve偏过头去。"很大程度上是我的错。或许负全责都说不定。"  
他缓缓摇了摇头。  
"现在你们需要关注的是，尼瑞利安人想要Tony和Charles干什么？别跟我说为了报复。"当Scott张嘴欲言的时候他立即补充，"尼瑞利安人不是傻子。报复只是短期泄愤，而不是长期战术。但这是他们第二次抓走Charles了。好好想想。"  
  
Logan和Scott对视一眼。"我们需要Erik。"  
"那就去找Erik，"Steve说着，站了起来。"反正我得走了。我们距离必须自首还剩十五小时，但如果我呆在这里无所事事，对你们也没好处。记录下我的离开，说我是擅自未经允许出发的。我的能力足以侵入起落架舱门，他们会相信的。"  
  
Scott瞟了一眼天花板，张开嘴。Logan眼疾手快地抓住了他的手腕，但没有逃过Steve锐利的目光。  
他微微一笑。  
"Raven，"他大声说。  
"Rogers元老。"  
"删除这个房间内我和Howlett及Summers军官所有的录音和视频记录。"  
短暂的停顿。  
  
"好的，长官，"她说，听上去有些忧郁，这不奇怪。Logan和Scott希望能留下这些记录，将来有机会帮Steve脱罪。他们知道Steve删除它是有原因的，但知道他不给自己留任何退路还是令他们心痛。  
"Steve--"  
"Logan，"这位元老打断了他，轻柔地微笑，"别说了。"  
  


**

  
  
"别这样，"Tony说，听上去有些许担忧，"你有点吓坏我了。"  
"抱歉。"Charles止住了大笑，其实从一开始他就不知道自己是否有力气继续。"情不自禁。"  
他停住了。他有很多话可以接上，但事实就是如此，不是吗--Tony已经知道了。他们都会死去。未来突然变得一目了然。  
然而，Charles带着一种令自己都惊讶的快意，恶狠狠地心想，尼瑞利安人 **彻头彻尾搞错了。**  
  
这很容易猜到，因为Tony显然也猜错了，Charles看得出来。Edgar真的是个天才--创造了一个再简单不过的谜题。感觉就像是他们对整个宇宙的人开了个巨大的玩笑，而事到如今，全世界中只剩下Charles一个人懂得这个笑话。  
他等不及要看看尼瑞利安人到时候的表情。  
  
他听到一道轻微的吸气声。"啊，这样好多了，"Tony随意地说，原本被绑在身后的双手回到了身前，按摩起手腕，"Creed真不该用电子手铐来对付我这样的黑客，要不是这个角度有点麻烦我还可以更快。"  
"帮个忙，好吗？"Charles低声咕哝，身子前倾了一些。  
"乐意效劳。"Tony伸手在Charles的镣铐上按下一长串密码，然后它们便咔哒一声解开了。  
Charles缓缓直起身，小心翼翼地动了动肩膀，立即感到轻松许多。"成了。"  
  
"听着，在你还昏迷的时候我就在想，"Tony严肃地望着他。"我不会屈服的，而你也一样。因此何必待在原地等他们杀咱们？"  
"你想逃跑。"Charles说。  
"至死方休。"Tony耸耸肩，"谁知道Creed会不会半途就要了我们的命。但我觉得还是有机会跑到逃生舱那里的。Creed有阵子没到下面来看我们了，我估计他以为我们都还动弹不得。"  
Charles这才注意到Tony胸口一大片血迹。"就算我们能跑，也跑不了多远。"  
  
"还是能气死他们，"Tony笑着说，假装无畏的样子。这真的没必要，因为Charles知道Tony就跟他一样恐惧，但Tony就是Tony，Tony永远都装作什么都不怕。"而且，"他补充，听上去阴沉了些，"总能拖延一会他们想对我俩实施的计划。"  
Charles一言不发。  
"怎样都比坐在这好，"Tony说，语调柔和了一点，"更别提咱们至少能给他们来个最后的、最大的' **Fuck you** '。"  
Charles早就准备好了给尼瑞利安人最后的，最大的"Fuck you"，但他没说出口。还不是时候。"好吧。"  
  
"棒极了，"Tony一本正经地说，然后一下子站起身，只有轻微的摇晃，然后转过身朝Charles伸出手。"准备好了吗，伙计？"  
Charles抓住他的手，然后咬紧牙关被他拉了起来。  
"还好吗？"Charles好不容易才从眩晕中回过神，Tony开口问道。  
"操。"Charles咬牙切齿地说，把全身重量压在未受伤的腿上。他十分缓慢地试了试另一条腿。"恐怕我们走不了多远，这样看来。"  
"还是有点小问题嘛，"Tony轻松地说，开始朝着货仓的另一头走去，Charles很感激他没有提出背自己的请求。"再说，你该多说点脏话。你的口音简直有型--见鬼！"  
  
Tony身旁的货箱突然开始剧烈地晃动起来，吓得他一蹦三尺高。两人同时僵住了，Charles听见--从巨大的铁箱伸出，传来一道骇人的低吼。  
"真不知道他还藏了什么鬼东西，"Tony努力装作轻松的样子但显然在颤抖，"听着挺好动。"他继续走，到达了舱门旁的控制板。"快点，别慢吞吞，我们时间紧迫。"  
  
Charles挺直肩膀小心翼翼地在他身后一瘸一拐的走，离那传出低吼的箱子远远的。他的伤腿只能勉强支撑一点重量，让他走路摇摆得不行，但他还是努力跟上了Tony的步伐，在这位工程师破解密码最后打开舱门的时候来到了门前。  
Tony把头探出了走廊。"西边没有情况，"他轻声通报，"快在Creed看到监控之前离开。"  
  
"你知道我们要去哪吗？"Charles问，两人顺着十分狭窄的走廊前进。他们所在的飞船十分破旧，就好像主人不费心维护似的。几个通风口管道在天花板上清晰可见，丑陋扭曲--跟星际舰队的飞船形成鲜明的对比，它们总是--  
不。现在不能去回忆。  
  
"在你昏倒的时候我看了飞船的图样，"Tony随口回答，"所以我当然知道去哪。"  
"当然。"Charles努力显露出说笑的语气。  
"我们就快到了，"Tony继续说，迅速经过又一扇门，"说真的，把我们放在货仓真是太蠢了。我是说作为赏金猎人不应该有什么更好的地方吗？如果是我来设计的话--"  
他转过墙角，直接撞上了Victor Creed。  
  


**

  
  
Erik醒来了。  
他看见的第一件事物是Loagn，正坐在他的病床边吞云吐雾。他叉着双腿，漫不经心地看着手里的平板，但Erik一睁开眼睛他就立即望了过来。  
第二件事物是Scott，正在瞪他。  
  
"他妈的闭嘴，"在Erik还没来得及开口之前，Scott先堵上了他的嘴。  
Logan翻个白眼，把平板放了下来。"我们有几件事情要告诉你，"他故作随意的说，"所以你他妈最好认真听。"  
"然后你他妈得告诉我们真相，"Scott一本正经，"关于Raven。"

  
**

  
  
"哎呀，"Creed说，"我怎么一点都不惊讶呢，Stark。"  
"我还以为能开个派对呢，"Tony笑着说，不过后退了几步，"看来见鬼，等下一次吧--"  
"但Xavier，甜心，"Creed打断他，越过Tony望向Charles。"我真没想到。我还以为你已经学乖了呢。"  
Charles一动不动，如同被包围的猎物，但他深吸了一口气。没理由害怕。再也没有了。因为结局都是一样的。"我不会听从渣滓的命令，"他平静地说，"我以为你很清楚。"  
  
"原来猫咪也有爪子，"Creed甜腻地说，挑起一个嗜血的微笑，"我喜欢。他们以为自己很厉害才有趣呢。这样他们的惨叫才会……更加悦耳。"  
"啊，"Charles无比坦然地直视着他，"但你再也没机会听到了，不是吗？"  
沉默。  
  
"你知道，"Creed终于开口，"我真的恨别人假设跟真相相反的东西。真的气死我了，洋娃娃。"  
"遗憾。"Charles不为所动地说，"真相就在你面前，你都看不见。"  
Creed作势推开Tony朝他扑来，这时候Tony抓住了他腰间的镭射枪，朝天开了一发。  
这一枪打中了上方的管道--一股黄色的烟雾开始蔓延，Charles赶紧深吸一口气，然后用袖子遮住鼻子和嘴，趁Creed和Tony扭打夺枪的时候往前冲。  
  
Charles差点被伤腿带得摔倒在他俩身上，但他顺势朝Creed的头踢了一脚，Creed倒了下去。Charles几乎绊倒，但Tony从Creed手下挣脱，抓住Charles的胳膊，扯着他往走廊尽头奔去。  
  
Charles的脚腕被抓住了，他嘭地一声倒在地上。他不禁痛得吸了口气，立即被黄色的毒气呛得咳嗽起来，但他还是努力翻了个身，奋力试图踢开Creed粗壮的手指--  
  
Creed跪坐起来，伏在Charles上方，电光石火的一秒似乎整个世界都屏住了呼吸。他们视线相交，Charles看清了这男人眼中嗜血的疯狂，毫无理智和情感的杀戮气息，就在这时Charles的手摸到了地板上的光束枪。  
他不假思索的握住它，抬起发射。  
  
Creed在最后关头避开了这一击，天花板剩余的管道被击中之后剧烈的爆炸令整个走廊都晃动起来，幸好Tony一把拉住他逃出了迅速坍塌的空间。  
  
似乎一切都陷入模糊，到处都是烟雾，他不知道Creed在哪只感觉到Tony还拉着他，他止不住咳嗽，感觉肺都在燃烧--  
有什么塑料的东西被塞进他的嘴里，然后Tony的声音响起，"快吸气。"  
Charles深吸一口气，差点被进入肺部的新鲜空气呛到；随后翻过身，拿掉塑料管之后大口大口地呼吸起来。他在耳鸣，但突然意识到现在周围是多么安静，除了他自己的声音。  
  
"有必要就吐出来，"Tony说，Charles疲倦地抬眼望去。这位工程师已经站了起来，摆弄着墙上的一个控制面板。他们所在的地方十分狭小。"别试图憋着；你需要把毒素排出体外。"  
Charles起初没有回答，只是努力喘息，让心跳回归正常。他瞥见了一个小小的圆床，意识到他们身在一个逃生舱里--Tony一定是在刚才的混乱中把他拽进来的。地板上摊着一个急救箱；Tony的氧气管肯定是从里面找出来的。  
  
"你刚才那么冷酷真是吓人，"Tony转过身说，"都没想过你有那一面，说真的。但那样也不错。"  
Charles清了清喉咙。"他是有多蠢才以为尼瑞利安人不会杀他灭口。"  
Tony哼了一声翻个白眼。"是啊。他真是个疯子，那家伙。还以为你在威胁他呢。"  
"你一直都是房间里最聪明的那个，Tony。"Charles说。他想表达出赞赏，但出口的只有疲惫。  
Tony用深邃的眼睛凝视他好一会儿，严肃得奇怪。"这我可不确定，"他终于开口，令Charles愣了一瞬，因为Tony Stark从不承认自己的弱点，或者至少从前不会。  
  
"能见到你真好，"Charles后知后觉地说。跟Creed的战斗令他苏醒了一点儿，至少不会觉得彻底麻木了。  
Tony善解人意地笑了。"我也是。"他小心地把Charles拉起来，帮他坐到墙边的长椅上。然后他大笑起来。"我真没想到计划成功了。"  
"全靠我的运气，"Charles说，因为他真的一点也不惊讶，"好运和厄运都爱找到我头上。"  
"哦，天哪，"Tony愉快地回答，"那么，如果我告诉你这玩意三分钟之后就会解体，你也不会惊慌了吧。"  
  
"确实不，"Charles回答，"不过我承认这是一种痛苦的死法。"  
"上帝，你 **真的** 很冷静，"Tony惊叹。"好吧。总之，我是认真的。我们弹射出飞船的速度过于危险，不过我们都有心理准备。好消息是，我们距离一颗不明卫星很近了，如果在穿越大气层的时候外壳没有碎裂，我们应该可以撞击着陆。"  
"冻死或者烧死，"Charles明白了。"棒极了。"  
Tony笑了。"你内在的恶魔开始显现出来了。"  
"我累了，"Charles对他说，因为说实话，现在他还有什么可以失去呢，"我厌倦了害怕。"  
"好吧，"Tony移开了眼，"我们不必再担心太久了。"  
  
他们沉默了一会儿，这逃生舱开始颤动，穿过卫星的大气层，舷窗变得炽热而明亮。一个机械的声音通报了几条警告，Tony起身去摆弄控制板，但Charles只是闭上了双眼，倚靠在墙上。他的腿痛得厉害，但他不愿去想--他更愿意去想Erik。Erik的碰触。Erik的微笑。Erik的声音。  
Erik的笑。  
  
"抓稳！"Tony大喊，跳回长椅上，开始手忙脚乱地系上安全带。"来，系好，我们可能--"  
逃生舱剧烈晃动起来，Charles完全下意识地系好了安全带，就在着陆前的千钧一发之时。  
他确定自己是昏迷了一会儿，因为当他睁开眼的时候，看到Tony已经站在他面前帮他解开带子并且开口说，"看来你的运气真心不错，我们落在了一个湖里。想游泳吗？"  
"不想，"Charles虚弱地说，但让Tony把他拉起来--又是被人拉起来，他真的快要烦死了--然后用手臂揽着他的肩膀，一同朝着舱门走去。  
"电脑说这里的空气是可直接呼吸的，"Tony说，"所以直接走吧。电脑。打开舱门。"  
舱门打开了。尽管这里的空气的确可呼吸，但Charles还是险些没被扑面而来的潮湿气息呛得喘不过气。  
  
他好一会儿才反应过来他们在哪。Tony刚刚说过的湖其实是个大水塘，周围是高耸茂密的草丛，还有奇怪的动物叫声组成交响乐。几尺之外是干燥的地面，但还是显得潮湿而淤积，长着布满苔藓的杂乱树木。除了潮湿之外还热得要命，Charles已经开始出汗了。  
  
"我打赌Creed没死，"Tony在他身边说，"等他修好飞船之后肯定会立即来找我们。我们最好藏起来。"  
Charles将视线从周围风景移开望向自己的同伴，两人严肃地对视一眼。他们成功逃脱了，接下来就是尽量拖延时间。  
"一个大大的'Fuck You'，对吧？"Charles说，扬起一个几不可辨的微笑。  
Tony咧嘴笑了。"正是。"  
  
他们一同跳出了船舱，这是最快的方法。水温简直和空气一样炙热，Charles不得不用一条腿别扭地踢水，但他们还是到达了岸边，爬到了地面上。在此两分钟内Charles看到了六种从未被记载过的昆虫，令他想起了外星生物学课程，但此刻他对科学和探险的热爱都偃旗息鼓了，只能努力跟在Tony身后前进。  
他全身都湿了，Charles感觉自己永远没机会弄干了--他先是烦躁了一秒，然后差点讥笑出声；说真的，他到底在介意什么？他落在一颗不知名星球上，鬼知道在什么地方，被一个想要把他撕成碎片的赏金猎人追杀，而Erik或许已经死了，他竟然还在担心什么衣服。  
  
"我们就跟着这条路走吧，"Tony不知是否有意识地在Charles情绪崩溃之前开口建议。  
Charles比他慢得多，两人一同沿着斜坡上行，穿过树丛，Charles开始严肃地意识到自己的腿可能永远没法痊愈了--但现在想这个又有什么意义。  
他决定停止思考。  
  
Tony在坡顶等他，Charles点头致谢之后感激地休息了片刻，平稳呼吸。他们唯一幸运的就是尚未遇到什么长牙齿的生物。  
聊以慰藉。  
  
"通常情况下，我会说这是一个野外勘察，"Tony随口说，四处张望，"我说过一百万次了，你当军官真是屈才；你应该是个科学家。我是说真的。看看这些植物。真是硕大，太惊人了。"  
Charles跟随他的目光。几尺之外矗立着一个灯泡状的巨大植物，底部是茂盛的根茎，Charles猜测它比他们俩加起来都高，所以Tony是对的--它真的很大。但就连这样的植物都无法激起他平常的热情，Charles觉得这足以说明自己现在的心理状态。  
"我喜欢当指战员，"他只是说，"我和你一样爱科学，但作为指战员，我能够和人一起工作。"  
"恶，人类。"Tony略带玩笑地说，Charles也不禁露出了一丝微笑，因为想起了军校时期他们的辩论。  
感觉像是几百年前的事了。  
  
然而。Charles说自己喜欢当指战员是真心的。在实验室研究的确是十分惬意--毕竟，求知是他的一大乐趣--但他内心是一个喜爱与人交往的人。当然还有，有Erik作为他的领航员，感觉就像是他们永远不会遇到任何困难似的。  
他错得多厉害啊。  
  
"它刚才动了吗？"Tony突然问，Charles恍惚地心想， **天哪，不要** 。  
随后有什么东西抓住了他的脚腕，他猛地倒栽了下去。  
"Charles！"Tony瞪大眼睛大叫，冲上前想抓住他，但Charles已经被甩到了空中。  
 **我应该习惯这个的** 。Charles心累地想。因为当然了，他们刚好站在这巨大的植物旁边，而它想必是食肉的才对。为什么不是呢？  
  
一根粗壮的藤蔓绕住了他的腿，至少这比上次那触手怪物动作轻柔一点。Charles带着一种置身事外的惊奇看着这植物把自己举高，然后巨大的球茎开始缓缓张开，露出一张血盆大口。  
Charles冷静地分析， **至少，它没有牙齿** 。  
Tony还在喊着他的名字，Charles或许应该告诉他没事的，没关系，反正尼瑞利安人也会杀了我，记得吗，但这时候藤蔓把他丢了下去，他掉进了植物的巨口当中。  
  
他不知道被植物吃掉的感觉应该是怎样的，所以他有点儿惊讶，因为里面粘糊糊的还很温暖，随着他的陷入发出咕叽的声响。他有一瞬猜测自己应该在它的胃酸里面，然后球茎的入口合上了，让他困在了黑暗当中。  
他能依稀听到Tony的喊声，但他只是阖上双眼，任自己漂浮。里面有点儿热，令他昏昏欲睡，如果他能够睡过去直接被酸液吞噬更好，因为他的皮肤已经感到有些刺痛了。  
  
有东西抓住了他的胳膊，令他一下子睁开了眼睛。  
黑乎乎的仍旧什么都看不见，但他猜测自己不能安宁地被消化掉了，而是被它之前吞了还没死的怪物吃掉。他刚才想得太美了。  
然后一道光亮起，Charles眼花了一瞬，当他视线清楚的时候他仍然不敢相信眼前的景象。  
  
"老兄，"Wade Wilson带着像木星耀斑那么灿烂的笑容说，"能见到你真好，哥们。"


	10. You both made your choices 你们都做出了自己的选择

Erik瞪了他俩好一会儿。  
他意识到三件事。  
一．        Charles不在了。  
二．        Charles **不在了** 。  
三．        Scott和Logan是整个宇宙中最浑的浑蛋。  
  
他们也是他仅剩的两个可以信任的人，这说明他的人际关系烂到极致了，不得不承认，他们是他此刻唯一的朋友。  
“Raven，”他开口，声音沙哑。  
“长官，”她立即在他床的另一边现身，双臂背在身后。  
  
“Summers和Howlett军官打开过的最后一个文件是，”Erik问，目光没有从他们两人身上移开。Scott眯起了眼睛但Logan只是表情严肃，嘴里叼着的雪茄几乎烧到了底。  
“Summers和Howlett军官试图打开隐藏文件33427号，大约在一百三十六分钟之前，长官。”Raven的声音变得很轻。她没有提到其他文件。  
因为没那个必要了。  
  
“那么，”Erik的声音变得严厉，因为那可是隐藏文件—— **是有原因的** ，“他们是怎么找到它的？”  
Logan和Scott都用挑衅的眼神盯着他，但两人谁都没说话，等待着Raven的回答。  
“ **归零指令** ，”Raven的声音打破了沉默，她的嗓音突然变得平板而机械，跟通常的完全不同。  
“不行。”Erik打断她。  
  
“违反了一号和三号指令，”Raven充耳不闻地继续，“鉴于目前的——”  
“Raven——”  
“——现状分析还有可能性的结果研究，一号及三号指令已不能适用于这艘飞船及舰上超过9级的工作人员，因此——”  
“ **不——** ”  
“——归零指令已被启动。”Raven宁静地说完，显露出人工智能巍然不动的沉着。“等待您的指示，长官。”  
  
在其后漫长的沉默中，Logan开口，他的声音低沉就仿佛已经明白了答案。“长官。什么是归零指令。”  
“归零指令，”Erik说，用手抹了一把脸。当然了Raven说得对，刚才他脑中闪过了好几条线索，突然 **一切** 都有了头绪，“即终局指令。”  
  


**

  
  
“噢，”Charles说，“是你呀。”真是毫不意外。  
Wade Wilson碰巧出现在一棵刚刚把他吞掉的植物里面，真是他的风格啊。  
千真万确。  
  
“真高兴见到你，老兄，”Wade说，仍然带着那有点傻气又有点吓人的笑容，把Charles从粘液池中拉出来——哦，竟然这么深啊——把他猛地抱住。“因为，哥们，好久不见。”  
“实际上，”Charles开口，他的声音有点紧绷，因为Wade很壮，快把他箍得喘不过气了，“才过去几天而已，Wade。”  
Wade哈哈大笑。“兄弟，你知不知道自己在一棵植物肚子里？”  
“大概是知道，”Charles承认。  
“老兄，你真是疯了，”Wade赞赏地摇头，好像不敢相信似的。  
短暂的沉默。  
  
“Wade，”Charles小心翼翼地说，因为上帝啊。“你也在这植物肚子里。”  
“这不是超赞吗？”Wade欢欣鼓舞地回答，“宇宙中有那么多植物，我们却来到了同一棵里面！”  
“真是梦想成真啊。”Charles无力地说。“啊，你能不能把我放开？”其实这无所谓，只是Wade简直快把他肋骨勒断了，虽然总归是要死，但Charles更希望不要肺被戳穿而死。  
“这是命运，哥们，”Wade说，手下留情地放开了他。“诶，什么声音？”  
  
Charles仔细聆听。他恍惚听到Tony在外面，仍然叫着他的名字。如果Creed此时着陆的话，很容易就能知道Tony在哪。“那是我朋友，”他说，“他很担心我，因为我刚刚被一棵植物吃掉。”  
“是啊，老兄，你在想什么呢，”Wade说，“怎么被吃掉了。”  
Charles好奇这是不是个好时机提醒他，他自己也刚被同一棵植物吃了。  
Wade用手对他一指。“我要帮你出去，兄弟，”他说，“别担心。”  
  
有趣的是，Charles脑海中滑过的下一个想法竟然是“Tony Stark要见到Wade Wilson了”随后是“Wade Wilson要见到Tony Stark了”，这两个想法都无比吓人，天哪。  
这是个不错的宇宙。Charles挺喜欢它的。可惜它马上就要毁灭了。  
  
然后Wade突然举起了他的两把剑，鬼知道之前是藏在哪里，Charles下意识猜到了接下来的戏码。  
“我是死侍！”Wade大叫一声，果然不出Charles所料。  
到了这个时候，Charles简直可以跟他一起喊出声了。  
随后Charles不得不在粘液里蹲下防止脑袋被削掉，因为Wade疯狂挥舞起双剑，又大叫一声劈开了这巨大植株的侧面。整个世界都倾斜了，Charles随着一大滩粘液像瀑布似的流了出来摔在地上，终于呼吸到了一口新鲜空气。  
然后Wade落到他的身上，令他差点没背过气去——老天啊，没被那两把剑插中算他命大。  
  
“见鬼，搞什么——”Tony的声音近多了，爆出一串咒骂，然后他抓住Charles，把他从像个疯子一样大笑的Wade身下拽开。  
“就跟以前一样，”Charles恍惚地咕哝。那棵庞然大物在垂死挣扎，触手在空中乱甩，险些打到Tony，令他再度大骂起来。  
“搞什么鬼，Charles，”Tony把他放到地上，绕到他面前，低头用一种难以言喻的表情望着他。“Charles——为什么——”Tony的嘴唇无声挪动了一会儿，无法说出任何字句。  
“什么？”Charles问，疲倦地抬眼望他。Tony站在他的面前挡住了阳光，这倒是挺不错。  
  
Tony皱起眉头，然后俯下身拉了他一把。“你——你根本没反抗。就连挣扎都没有。”他听上去为此很难过，担忧和愤怒交织在一起，还有困惑，就好像他不知Charles为何这样似的。  
Charles被他拉起来，艰难地靠着一条腿站好，他知道Tony的意思。“这个——没错。我没有。”  
“那么——那么为什么不？”Tony问，叉起了双臂。  
  
Charles看了他好一会儿才回答。“因为没这个必要？”他轻柔地说，没有丝毫争辩的意思。“我们在被人追杀。被植物吃掉还是被Creed抓住，结果都是一样的。”他停了停，因为毕竟他也不是渴望去死。他只是接受无能为力的事实。“你也知道，两个后果没什么不同。”  
Tony一言不发，Charles知道原因。Tony可以随心所欲地伪装，假装自己准备好赴死，但实际上Tony Stark是努力求生的，他是Charles见过最有坚强意志的人。有短暂的一瞬间Charles感到一种深入骨髓的恐惧，因为Tony竟被拖进了这样的死局，这本该是Charles这样的人适合的境地。Charles能够接受自己的命运，但Tony不是这样，他在命运的进程中每一步都不屈奋斗，因为Tony总是希望——渴求——闯出自己的一片天。  
  
“你不像是会放弃的人，”Tony终于开口，他真是固执啊。  
“我已经不知道自己应该像什么了。”Charles承认。  
Tony眯起眼睛。“你不能躺着等死——”  
  
“Tony，”Charles轻声打断他，但他的声音因为情感而颤抖，“你曾经用尽全身心爱过一个人吗？”  
随之而来的是沉默，Tony移开了视线。  
  
“想象一下那个人不在了，”Charles继续说了下去，因为他已经知道Tony的答案是什么，“所以你会怎么办？ **我** 应该怎么办？”他的声音在最后一个音节哽咽了。  
他在微微颤抖，努力控制住呼吸平稳，指甲深深掐进手心。Erik已经死了。  
最璀璨的超新星光芒也终究消逝。  
  
Charles无法用言语形容此刻感受，因为Erik就是地心引力。Erik是他生命中唯一的恒量，那么沉稳那么坚定， **从未离开过** ，就连Charles还在军校里而Erik已经在军队中时也不例外。在Erik之前，Charles从未遇见过任何令他在意的人，也没遇见过任何在意他的人。Erik是他最好的朋友。他此生的至爱。  
 **曾是** 。  
  
“但是老兄，”Wade开口，出现在Charles的视野中，一反常态地严肃，“他会希望你怎么做？”  
Charles摇了摇头。“我不知——”  
这位赏金猎人举起一只手，他两根手指交叉。“你和那个领航员，对吧？我想你知道，兄弟，但你还是放弃了，只因为你觉得放弃更容易。”  
Charles想要反驳，但Wade说得对。然后他才意识到，自己真正的心意。  
  
Wade对他笑，无疑是看懂了Charles脸上掠过的表情。“看见没？你还没完呢，哥们。”  
Charles差点儿笑出声，因为这是他第二次被粘液沾了满身，还被Wade Wilson开导。  
“他会希望战斗，”等终于止住笑意之后Charles终于开口，因为他知道他的笑很快会变成丢脸的抽泣，而他已经向自己发誓不再哭了，“所以他大概也会希望我战斗。”他停下来，再次深吸一口气。“尽管没有胜算。”  
Wade耸耸肩，好像无所谓似的。“我早就告诉过你我会帮你的，哥们。”  
  
“你到底是谁？”Tony怀疑地问，哦对了，此时他还只知道Wade是个把Charles从植物肚子里揪出来的疯子呢。  
好吧。真相也的确如此。他是个疯子没错。  
“老兄，”Charles非常，非常认真地回答，“他是死侍。”  
  


**

  
  
“到底，”Scott简短地说，“什么是终局指令。长官。”  
Erik看上去筋疲力尽。见鬼，Scott当然知道他很疲倦，身体和精神上都是。但在Raven刚才冷静的陈述后，Erik看上去简直像个风烛残年、厌弃世事的老人。这使得Scott感到一丝茫然和惶恐——Erik在他眼中永远冷静自信而勇敢，但此刻这位领航员就像是在水中沉浮，挣扎着浮出水面却逐渐不可避免地灭顶，随着他失去最后的力量和方向。  
  
“你们是否破译了33427号隐藏文件。”沉默片刻后，Erik似乎终于回过神来问，却没有回答方才的问题。  
“没有完全，”Scott承认，因为该死的，那密码简直让人摸不着头脑，“但我查出来它跟Raven有关系。”  
“它就是关于Raven的，”Erik简单地说，抬起手揉了揉太阳穴 。“我猜这是你的错？”  
这问题是抛给Raven的，而她点了点头。“是的长官。如归零指令所说——”  
  
“是的，你刚才说过了。”Erik疲惫地打断它，这次AI沉默了。他也默不作声了一会儿，Scott几乎能听见他脑中的齿轮转动的声音。终于他回头望了技术官一眼。“那正是Marko试图打开的文件，对吗。”  
Scott严肃地电梯。当Steve离开飞船，Raven把文件发给他的时候，他注意到的第一件事就是这个。“有人之前试图破解它。幸运的是没人有我这么厉害，所以他们没有穿过第一层防火墙，但我敢打赌是Marko。他想要知道关于Raven的什么事。”  
  
“我们的问题是，长官，”Logan衔着雪茄开口，佯装语气轻松，“他妈的到底是什么？”  
“归零指令，或称终局指令，”Erik说，Scott强忍住咬牙切齿的冲动，因为该死的，别再答非所问了好吗，“只能由Raven自己启动。只有她能够计算出终局指令是否应当被采用。”  
“终局，”Logan引用他的原话，挑起了眉毛。“所以她认为我们完蛋了。”  
  
“简单来说。”Erik解释。“归零指令，将允许Raven把隐藏文件33427公布给舰上所有9级以上的成员。其名单已由我决定。”  
“会是哪些人？”Scott问。他累极了，只想知道答案——所有的答案。“我，Logan，还有呢？”  
“只有你和Logan两人。”Erik淡淡地说，刻意移开了视线。  
  
噢。  
这可。嗯。  
  
“Charles呢？”Logan问，而Scott正在费劲全力压抑住心中该死的感动。  
Erik深吸一口气。“Charles已经知道了33427的内容。他从头到尾都知道。”  
  
这他妈理所当然。Scott想说，你俩简直就像已经结婚了一辈子，虽然你们也花了一辈子时间才他妈搞清楚彼此心意。但他只是说，“见鬼，Erik，拜托快点把事情全讲明白行吗。”  
Erik抹了把脸，好吧，这真怪，因为这是Scott第一次看到他如此像个人类。“这艘船不是由凯夫拉人建造的。”  
句号。  
  
“什么，”Scott茫然地说。  
“操，”Logan补充。  
“它有名字，”当Erik没有立即回答时，Scott说，“对吧？不是他们让你把它命名为钢铁之心的吗？这不是他们建造飞船才会做的事情吗？”  
“这艘船就是联邦军队的标准型号飞船，”Erik说，“在第二地球上监督制造，和其他一样。”  
“但——”  
“唯一不同的是，它没有内置AI,”Erik坚决地打断他，“因为我恰巧已经有了一个。”  
  
“等等，”Scott说，他的思绪在飞转，“Raven是你 **下载** 的？”  
Erik点了点头。“她是凯夫拉人送我的礼物。不是整艘船，只有Raven。”  
  
Scott望向AI的影像，努力地思考。星舰的AI通常都是硬件内置的，依附于飞船的整体科技，无法移动。但如果Raven可以被拷贝，就好像第一地球二十世纪那种见鬼的移动磁盘一样……  
“那个隐藏文件是她的主文件，对吗，”他开口，直直地盯着领航员，“而归零指令将把她重新压缩。”  
  
“正确，Summers军官。”Raven冷静地回答。  
“所以她计算出我们陷入了危机，需要弃船逃生，于是将自己打包好准备被带走。”  
“是的，Summers。”Erik说，再度露出了疲态。  
  
“Stark的警告，”Scott快速说，好几块拼图一下子在脑中拼合，“他警告你和Charles，让你们赶紧离开。他知道有人把Raven的消息透露给了尼瑞利安人——高层肯定有人知道你的船上有凯夫拉科技——所以他的警告是这个意思。军队里有人背叛了你，尼瑞利安人对此感兴趣，所以他们派Marko来偷它，但该死，失败之后他们就直接去找了凯夫拉人——所以他们才炸毁了家园号。”  
  
Erik再次用手盖住了眼睛，没有回答，他的嘴巴紧紧抿成了一条线。Scott感到天旋地转，回头望向Raven，因为他知道自己说对了。尼瑞利安人想要的是Raven。凯夫拉人拒绝提供，所以他们遭到了屠杀。而如今，Scott正站在整个宇宙中仅剩的凯夫拉科技飞船上。  
不过，Scott明白它为何如此吸引人。Raven的Mystique模式无疑是世上最好的伪装系统——回头想想，它就跟家园号的技术一样，天哪，他一直就身处一艘小型的家园号当中却从未意识到——难怪尼瑞利安人急切地想要得到它。他能够想象他们得手之后会如何——可恶的凯夫拉人怎么建造出这样的东西，但是哦等等；他们已经付出沉重的代价了。  
操。  
  
“Fury开始察觉了，”他的声音变得沙哑。“因此他才试图逮捕Charles。他还没完全搞明白，但他知道这跟钢铁之心有关系，那混蛋一直顽固的要命；所以他陷害Charles这样我们就不得不前往他的伊翁星。我他妈敢跟你打赌，一等我们到了那儿，Charles就会被他不管不顾，而钢铁之心才会接受全面的调查。”  
Logan之前一直在沉思，但此时他清了清喉咙，“我不能说我不同意你的话，Summers，因为你说得对，”他粗声粗气地说，“但这一切和尼瑞利安人抓Charles有什么关系？因为很显然他们拼命要得到他，而且从一开始就盯上了。”  
  
Scott张开嘴，又合上了。“我不知道，”他承认。“跟他要舰队里的密码和线路没道理，如果他们想要的是Raven的技术的话。”  
“Erik。”Logan面色严峻地望向Erik。“有主意吗？”  
领航员猛地从病床中起身，站起来之后走了好几步，差点没把Scott吓死。“搞什么，你不该起来——”  
  
“我知道他们为什么抓走他，”Erik没有回头。他握紧了拳头，声音低沉而沙哑，其中的情感几乎令Scott心脏停跳。“但他们 **弄错了** 。”  
  


**

  
  
Tony Stark，花花公子，富翁，慈善家（他自己说的），天才工程师和发明家Howard Stark的儿子，（仅剩的）Stark工业的唯一继承人，智商太高以至于检测标准需要重新修改，星际工程院校的肄业生（他觉得无聊），瓦肯科学军校的肄业生（更无聊），联邦军校的肄业生（别问了最无聊），现在被困在一颗长满植物的星球上，还有吃人的植物——目前只见到一株，但Tony知道Charles和自己的运气。  
他在这伟大土地上的唯一伙伴是Charles Xavier，还有他的霉运；以及一位，全身上下洋溢着疯癫气息，足以诠释“疯狂”这个词儿所有定义的男人。  
  
“——你知道吗？但我逃出来了，因为我他妈——”  
“死侍，”Tony叹口气，点点头，“是的，你刚才已经说过了。”  
“别浪费力气了，”Charles喘息着说，尽全力——那就是贴心的Charles，这热情的、可怜的小狗狗——不把重量都压在Tony的肩上。“他还是会一直说下去。”  
  
“你是在哪找到这个……家伙的，再说一次？”  
“在尼瑞利安飞船的通风管道里。”  
“呃，Charles，你妈妈没教过你不要在奇怪的地方乱捡东西吗？你不知道他的来历，最好别养他。”  
这正是Tony Stark的特质之一：他跟你开那些最戳你痛处的玩笑，因为他知道它最令你难受，他希望总有一天你会不再被它伤害，你会翻过那一页，到时候他再另找笑话。有人或许觉得他这样是因为知道你的弱点，有时候的确这样，但大多数时候，Tony的问题就是他太在乎他人了。  
  
“早点摆脱他吧，”Charles叹息。  
Tony意识到，Charles已经变成了一个唉声叹气的人。他叹气太多了。好吧，或许是腿和被绑架的事情，差点被杀掉还有从吃人植物里死里逃生的经历造就了他，所以Tony什么都没说，仍由Charles一边喘气、一边伤感地轻叹。  
“我们有没有，什么计划，老兄？”  
Tony挪了挪胳膊把Charles搂得更紧些，减缓他伤腿的压力，然后咬紧了牙关。  
  
“我们需要掩护。那疯子或许飞船上有热传感器，我们需要找个能挡住热能或者可以伪装的地方。  
他暂时停了下来，让Charles喘口气，自己则四处张望，警惕周围。他希望自己要是擅长战略就好了。给Tony一个回形针一团线他就能给你造出个炸弹，但面对这样的状况他也只能走一步算一步。这不是他擅长的东西。这是Steve的专长。Steve总是清楚在什么情况下该做什么，如何修补，该派谁做什么。  
“比如说桑拿？”死侍欢快优雅地转过身，然后忧伤地说，“这里没有土耳其浴室，哥们。”  
  
“听着，这地方像个热带森林，”Tony耐心的说。“帮个忙，四处探查一下。看看能不能找到什么水塘或者热水池。只要热又湿就可以了。”  
“我们得去Wade的飞船那里。”Charles艰难地开口。  
“我知道。”Tony捏了捏他的腰侧。“但你需要坐下来，我帮你看看那条腿。我们需要时间，好吗？死侍，帮帮忙，为了Charles。”  
“随时候命，哥们，”死侍严肃地说，然后他便跑开了，在崎岖的土地上灵巧地奔跑。  
Tony把Charles扶到一棵覆满苔藓的树桩旁边，帮他坐下。  
  
“等我们到飞船之后，”Charles说，在湿热的空气中艰难地喘息。Charles真是受了不少苦，Tony心想。他应该在佩里诺四号星球上的海滩休息一整个星期，周围环绕着大胸美女。或者，好吧，更现实点，让Erik Lehnsherr帮他口一发。这就是天堂啊，如此简单。  
“我还是觉得漏了什么，”Tony咕哝，踱着步，狂挠自己的头发。  
“Tony，”Charles拂开眼前一缕湿漉漉的头发。“我们需要赶去伊翁星。”  
Tony嗤之以鼻。“Fury？没门儿。”  
“我得去自首。”Charles坚持。  
  
“我觉得已经没用了。”Tony耸肩。“我猜那混蛋根本不是怀疑你，只是个借口。问题是要搞清楚他到底想要什么。”  
Charles摊开手，表示投降以及毫无头绪。  
“Tony，我……我感觉已经无计可施了。我不知道该做什么，该去哪里，”他停了下来，见鬼，他的声音又开始颤抖了，Tony实在不知道万一他崩溃的话自己该怎么办。“Erik——”  
“你还不知道，”Tony已经听够了。“除非看到尸体什么都不能确定。你知道吗？我——”  
  
他突然停下了，因为一道震耳欲聋的尖啸破空传来，令他们心脏加速。Tony快速瞟了Charles一眼，然后一声不吭地朝死侍离开的方向跑去。不是说他英勇，而是死侍是他们逃出这个热带炼狱的唯一希望，所以他必须得活着。  
“什么——”  
“这玩意想吃了我，哥们！”Wade又惊又气地说，这有什么好惊讶的，毕竟他刚刚被一个食人植物吃掉，很显然这星球上都是这样的东西。  
“是啊。”Tony说，“很常见，所以小心点。不过剑术不错。”  
  
“它们是我的宝贝，”死侍柔声说，然后把他那对杀人不眨眼的双剑宝贝在刚被杀死的植物树叶上擦了擦。希望它们不是濒危植物，但依现在的速度，Tony觉得这里的植物灭绝速度十分可观。  
“好啦，服部半藏，你找到什么地方了没有？”  
“不需要，聪明蛋，”Wade转过头，威严地朝着附近山头一指。“我认识这地方！我的宝贝就在山后头。”  
“哦很好，”Tony如释重负。Charles需要治疗和休息，Tony则需要联系别人把他们救出这个鬼地方——最好是Steve，因为Steve可以帮你解决问题，让坏人五年，十年，十五年都不敢再来找你的麻烦。  
于是Tony冲回Charles坐着的地方，努力把他扶起来，帮他朝着那个山头走去。  
  
“我真想知道Wade一开始在搞什么鬼，”一会儿过后，他感到Charles的呼吸变得微弱，手臂也开始无力，让他紧张得咕哝起来。  
Tony可以修理坏掉的记起，任何星舰都可以，他可以用电线和盐水做出通讯器，可以通过天上的星星判断自己的方位——Steve曾说过这是他古怪的爱好——但他不知道怎么缝补伤口，更别提复位受伤的肢体了。Tony无法修理人类。该死的，他就连自己都救不了。  
  
“呃，”Wade挠了挠头。“看错了。等等——是那座山！”  
“你他妈一定在逗我。”Tony冷冷地说，感到怒火在升腾。Charles几乎站都站不了，这加过却连自己的飞船停在哪都搞不清楚。这些事怎么总找到Tony Stark头上？他到底做了多少孽——好吧。  
他的确做过不少错事、  
  
“我相信他，一定是另一座山，”Charles嗫嚅，把头靠在Tony肩上。  
Tony叹了口气——棒极了，现在变成他唉声叹气了，多谢了查查——小心翼翼地重新扶好Charles，缓缓地爬下山去，然后去往另一座山头。这里跟刚才的山长得一模一样。  
Wade一脸苦相。Tony瞪了他一眼，把Charles放在地面上。然后他爬到山顶，仔细观察周围的山头。他注意到底层的植被是热带的，而高一些的则逐渐过渡成了高山植被。Tony停下了一会儿，扫视着树丛，仔细思忖。这感觉不像是自然形成的。  
这是地球化之后的产物吗？他不知道。真怪异。  
然而，仍然没有什么见鬼的飞船的影子。  
  
操。Tony讨厌做决策。他向来不擅长团队合作，因为他不喜欢接受命令，同样不喜欢下达命令。但Wade是个没脑子的疯子，而Charles就快撑不住了，Tony只好承担起领导的重任。  
Tony欣喜地看到，右后方的某个山头上，竟有一个池塘。或许很恶心，但Tony他妈的决定去试一试。  
他爬下山，回到Charles和Wade身边解释了他的发现。  
“帮个忙，去那个山头看看有没有吃人的植物或者鳄鱼之类的的，好吗？我来帮Charles。”  
“没问题，老兄，”Wade敬了个礼，奔下山去，绊倒，脸着地，然后慢慢地滚到了山脚。Tony目瞪口呆地看他拍拍屁股站了起来，挥挥手，然后开始不屈不挠地往那个山头的池塘爬去。  
  
Tony摇摇头，坐在Charles身边，后者正微微颤抖着。他叹口气，轻轻抚摸Charles的后背，试图让他感觉好些。Charles转过脸，可怜兮兮地望着他。  
“我以后要怎么办？”他低语，眼睛变成了最浅的蓝色，宛如悲伤洗去了他眼眸的色彩，“如果Erik真的—— **不在了** ？”  
Tony的肩膀塌了下去。“一点一点来，Charles。”  
  
这位指战员摊开手掌，张开嘴却什么都说不出来，随后又垂下了手。Tony突然意识到，Charles是那种纤细的人，有着柳枝般的骨骼和修长苗条的肌肉。他没有壮实的身躯，没有巨大的能量——尽管他的双手十分有力。  
“我不会在这儿，”他终于开口，声音哽咽，“如果不是他。我早就死了。”  
  
“我知道。”Tony忧伤地说。“但你曾经也为他撑过来了，这次再试着为了他撑下去，好吗？我们还不知道他是不是死了，Charles。也许他在星舰里，都急疯了。我是说，毕竟不是人人都能靠让对方吐在自己鞋子上来找到一生至爱的。”  
Charles皱眉。“他当时可没 **让** 我吐。”  
  
“真浪漫，”Tony继续说下去，注意到Charles的脸上恢复了一丝神采。这家伙根本不能撒谎，可怜的笨蛋。大家还以为Lehnsherr会教他几招扑克脸呢，但显然他压根没有学到。“简直是童话。让真爱之吻去死吧，现在流行靠呕吐来邂逅啦。”  
“比不过你，”Charles瞪着他，“揍对方一拳。”  
  
“他就不该掺和那愚蠢的打架，”Tony第一百二十七次澄清（他一直在数），“我本来就能赢的！”  
“Tony，那是六对一。”  
“再多一个我都能应付！”  
Charles摇摇头，挑起一个浅浅的微笑。“Steve救了你的命，Tony。”  
  
“才没有——”Tony抗议，因为他从不愿承认自己受人帮助，就连被卡在高速涡轮里那次都不行。说来话长了。  
Charles轻笑出声，用力抹了一把脸，肩膀疲惫地耷拉下去。Tony搂住他，深吸了一口气。至少他看上去没那么茫然失措了，尽管距离没事还差很远。  
“我们会想办法的。”  
  
“嘿哥们，”Wade从山顶大喊，挥舞着双剑。“这里一切正常！”  
“见鬼，”Tony叹气，站起身之后扶Charles起来。  
“他的心脏真的在正确的地方，”Charles解释。  
“确定在左边吗？”Tony咕哝，小心翼翼地搀着他走下山坡。  
  


**

  
  
Erik感到一阵反胃。  
这都是他的错。他一开始就不该拖Charles参与这事，多年前就不该邀请他一同去家园号见Edgar，不该接受Edgar的礼物。  
他应该早点知道尼瑞利安人在找什么。那时候他就应该把Charles送到银河最遥远，最安全的地方。应该警告Edgar，他不该创造这么危险的技术，他应该和家园号一起并肩作战。  
他一开始就不该拖Charles下水。  
  
但Edgar那么坚持，而Charles看上去既不好意思又那么自豪，那时Erik还不知道原因——他应该知道的，早就该知道——其实那时候他已经和Charles相爱了，所以他才接受了Eadgar的邀请，而现在尼瑞利安人抓错了人。  
他们将会跟Charles索要某件他提供不了的东西，然后他们会杀了他。  
  
“Erik。”Logan的声音从背后传来，Erik不知道他俩是什么时候起开始决定喊他名字的，但他不会阻止了——毕竟他已不配做他们的指挥官。“见鬼，快点告诉我们。”  
Erik走远了一点，来到医务室的一扇舷窗前，凝视着窗外的宇宙。McCoy不在这里，一定是Scott和Logan把他赶走了，然后占着这里等他醒来。其他船员大概也在等，焦急猜测接下来该怎么办，因为他们的大副消失了，指挥官又不省人事。  
  
他全身都很酸，好像有人踩过了他的肋骨，其实他能活着都是幸运；但他所有神经都绷紧了，不是为了自己，而是因为他必须找到Charles，应该现在就去，但他强迫自己深吸一口气，一动不动，因为他欠Logan和Scott一个解释，然后他还欠自己的船员们一个选择。  
解释为先。  
  
“凯夫拉人没有建造这艘船，但他们的确给它起了名字，”他轻声说，把额头抵在窗玻璃上，“你们知道为什么它叫钢铁之心吗？”  
“这有什么关系——”Scott插嘴。  
“有些笑话，说你的心还有蛋蛋什么的，”Logan轻而易举地打断了Scott，比他冷静得多，“但我感觉那不是答案。”  
“是个密码。”Erik回答。“Edgar引以为豪的玩笑。”  
  
“什么密码？”  
“是 **那个** 密码，”Erik沉声说。“Raven可以自己做好压缩打包的准备，但她只有得到某个特定的密码才能开始传输。”  
“钢铁之心。(Heartsteel)”Logan说。  
“是的。”  
  
“他们用密码给飞船命名？”Scott难以置信地说，“老天啊，这也太明目张胆了一点吧？”  
“不仅仅如此，对吗，”Logan说，Erik感到这位舵手的目光简直能烧灼他的后脑勺。  
Erik依然用额头抵着玻璃，闭上了双眼。“你说的对。”  
两人谁都没有说话，等待着。  
  
“当Edgar把Raven交予我的时候，Charles也在。所以他一直都知道Raven的来历。Edgar喜欢Charles——”  
“谁他妈不喜欢呢，”Scott咕哝，毫不掩饰他的喜爱。“老天哪。”  
“——当他遇见他的时候，而且我告诉Edgar，Charles将会成为我的副官，于是Edgar认为那就够了。于是他让Charles成为了密码的一部分。”  
“那是什么？”Logan问。  
  
“密码有两部分，”Erik继续，“ **钢铁** ，和 **心** 。（heart and steel） **钢铁** 需要先输入，解锁Raven的文件。但最重要的是 **心** ，能够启动文件传输。不过，并非人人都能输入这两个密码。只有两个特别的人可以做到。”  
  
“你和Charles，”Scott恍然大悟。“当然了。你是钢铁，毫无疑问，所以Charles一定是心了。所以尼瑞利安人才想要他，他是真正拥有转移Raven钥匙的人。操。”  
  
Erik摇摇头。若是那样就好了。他也希望是那样，但已经无可挽回。“那正是Edgar的笑话，”他说，一种无底的怒火在心中翻腾，他痛恨这世上的一切，“因为Edgar知道，只要猜到密码的人都会这么猜测。”  
  
“你是什么意思？”Logan开口，但Erik知道，他已经明白了。  
  
“Charles不是 **心** ，”Erik说。“我才是。”

**

  
  
Tony把他轻轻地放低在潮湿、柔软的地面上，旁边是一个散发着热气和臭味的池塘。他的视线逐渐开始变得模糊。  
“好了，去开你的飞船吧，”是Tony的声音，但Charles几乎没有在听，因为哦，这地面真不错，他喜欢这里。他可以和这块地做朋友。 **真舒服啊** 。  
  
“嘿，嘿，伙计，”Tony突然出现在他身边，Charles意识到自己是晃了神，或许是昏迷了一分钟什么的。“快醒醒，就这样，这就对了。保持眼睛睁开，听见没？”  
“我的头又没有受伤，”Charles抱怨，努力从苔藓中抬起头来。“我可以睡觉的。”  
“一分钟也不行，”Tony恳求他，快速解开Charles的制服上衣，忽略了Charles的抗议，小心翼翼地拉下了他的裤子。  
  
“天，”片刻之后他开口。“你比面粉还白，这太不健康了。去晒晒黑吧，哥们。”  
“这是你的医嘱吗？”Charles回嘴。  
“我是个工程师，不是医生，”Tony叹口气，开始认真查看Charles的腿。  
  
看上去确实很糟。膝盖仍然因为之前的伤而肿胀，现在回到了最严重的状态，至少肿到了正常的两倍，淤青很快变成了可怕的深紫色。他另一条本应是完好的腿，因为被食人植物的触手抓过，现在也散布着好几条勒痕伴随着擦伤，摸上去滚烫且僵硬。无疑是痛得要命。  
“你对什么过敏吗？”Tony问。  
“除了吃人的植物？”Charles瞪着他的好友。“应该没什么特别的，我想。”  
  
Tony抬手抹了把脸。“这看上去很糟，知道嘛？”他说，严肃地看了Charles一眼。“非常严重。我没看到什么毒素的征兆但——我想有些肌肉被拉伤了，Charles。我不该让你走这么远，你另一条腿已经够惨多了，该死——”  
“别说了，”Charles打断他，重新躺回柔软湿润的苔藓上。“没有别的方法。我们必须躲起来。”  
  
Tony轻哼一声，徒劳地环视四周寻找能够用来医疗的东西。什么都没有，所以他还是只能帮Charles穿好裤子，扯下旁边一棵树上的树枝给他当作夹板。  
那根树枝伴着响亮的咔哒一声被折断下来，然后Tony开始清理上面的小枝桠，接着用类似绳子一样的枝条把Charles的腿包扎好。Charles了解Tony；他对医护知识一窍不通，也不知道该怎么治疗伤腿，但他无法忍受袖手旁观。尤其是当他可以并且应该做很多事情的时候。  
等待令Tony痛苦，在他的人生中从来就没有过任何耐心，就如他从来没有经历过生活拮据或是被扫地出门一样。  
  
“等我们进了Wade的飞船又该怎样？”他问。“如果你不想去Fury那里的话。”  
“绝对不可能，”Tony咕哝。“独眼龙可以去死了，我们要去找Steve。”  
Charles用胳膊挡住了脸。“Tony，别再装傻了，”他轻柔地说，听到Tony停止了动作。“Steve跟我们一起在钢铁之心上。他本该在我们找到你之后把我送去伊翁星。现在我失踪了，你明知道他会怎么做。”  
  
Tony过了好一会儿才回话。  
“操他和他见鬼的职责，”他说，这些日子他一提到Steve就是这种挖苦的语气。Steve和他的责任感，还有他以为自己该做的事，他觉得正确的事，他认为自己该过的生活。Steve的正义感简直令人烦躁，但比那更糟的是，他是那么容易为了他认为的大义而牺牲自己。  
Charles转过头望向Tony，后者正弯腰坐在那儿，一脸的怒气。  
  
“你们都做出了自己的选择，”Charles低语。  
Tony闷哼一声。  
  
“不过，你为什么不告诉我们？Logan，Scott还有我。关于尼瑞利安人找你的事。”  
这位工程师缓缓摇头。“我不想让任何人参与进来。这太危险了。Steve，我是说——我也不想告诉他，但他……他——”他停住了，露出了片刻的柔软。  
  
“比生命更重要，”Charles微笑。“我知道那种感觉，Erik——好吧，但Tony，我本可以帮你的。”  
“你有自己的事情要处理。”  
Charles皱起眉头，但随后转变了话题。“我好奇Cain是怎么逃离基地的。”  
  
“有人帮他，”Tony阴郁地说，“蜂巢基地里有内鬼，我他妈保证Fury正在找，因为只要张了半只眼睛的人都知道你肯定没有帮Marko。之前不会，更别提在他送你去死之后。操他妈的贱人。”  
“Steve认为Fury只是想拿我做把柄来牵制Erik。”  
Tony耸耸肩。“或许吧，我不知道。Steve比我更擅长分析。”  
  
他们一同陷入了沉默，Tony继续把Charles的腿绑好。这根枝不够直，但附近的枝桠都弯曲又粗糙，Tony也不敢留Charles一人独自去寻找更好的树枝。  
“Wade已经说过这里安全，”Charles颇为讲理地说。  
“说他的飞船就在这个山头的Wade？”Tony问、  
有道理。  
  
“你知道吗，”片刻之后Charles开口，“这星球的地貌真怪啊。”  
“你又要传教了吗，”Tony咕哝。  
“真的很令人惊奇，”Charles坐起身，思绪在飞转，“显然是高速地球化环境改造的产物。我们一定离第三地球很远，在非常偏僻的象限。你猜会是以前的试验场之一吗？”  
  
“是的，Charles，”Tony心累地看了他一眼，“我们像小白鼠一样被困在试验星球上。我就是想跟你说这个。你知道这些场地的爆炸指数是十分之七，对吧？”  
“那是错误估计，”Charles愤愤地说，他的科学精神随时可以战胜身体的不适，“只有 **十分之五** ！”  
  
“真是 **差好多** 啊，”Tony挖苦地说。  
“不过，我想知道Wade在这干什么。”Charles沉思。“他是个赏金猎人，他说他的工作很怪。嗯。”  
“大概是来偷样本，”Tony耸肩，“看哪，未来的商业间谍。”  
Charles皱眉。“那可是犯罪。至少要判好几年。”  
  
Tony不敢置信地望着他。“他本来就是 **赏金猎人** ，”他提醒自己的朋友。  
“严格意义上不算非法，”Charles分辩。  
“严格意义上，”Tony翻了个白眼。  
  
Charles低声咕哝了句什么，再度躺了下来，疲倦地凝视着头顶茂密的树冠。在天幕之下，苔藓和池塘里缓慢升腾的蒸汽令周围变得无比湿热。Charles开始流汗，他抬手再次解开制服外套，让自己呼吸畅通。  
  
他的手垂在身前，就在他胸部正中，那里有一颗小小的雀斑，Erik常爱吻它。他的胸口一痛，喉咙也险些哽咽。该死。  
 **Erik。**  
但他驱走了这个念头，因为——Tony说得对。这样只会令他发疯。在事实确认之前不应死心。  
  
Charles知道此刻还有很多问题需要坐下来仔细思考，科学家和学者是不会因为自身的不适而放弃研究的，但他的头脑现在很飘忽，没有头绪——就好像散开的绳索，大脑中的思想变得好像电流穿过超导光纤一般，无法汇合重聚以组成有逻辑的分析。  
他酸酸地心想，这，就是最后的背叛。他的思想都抛弃了自己。  
  
有一个小小的，阴暗的声音在Charles脑中响起，带着清醒决绝的残忍，如诅咒般低语，宛若有毒的藤蔓在恣意丛生。 **他不在了** 。Charles认识这个声音；就是这个轻轻的声音曾经在他耳边低语 **你是个废物，可怜虫，没有人爱你，** 而直到他和Erik并肩走过校园去上课、Erik一拳揍上这声音主人的脸孔那天，这声音才终于平息。  
  
我不会哭，他疲倦地提醒自己，一边闭上了眼睛，尽管Tony命令他不许睡；说真的，他只是为了遮住眼角的湿润，不让眼泪流出来而已。随后他陷入了沉睡。  
  


**

  
  
Logan感到耳朵在嗡嗡响。  
“他们找的人应该是你，”Scott开口，他又开始重复显而易见的事实了，“不是Charles。应该是你。”  
Erik没有从窗边转过脸。Logan很庆幸，因为他真的不想看到他们指挥官此刻的表情。“是的，本该是我。”Logan能听见他话语中的自我厌恶。  
  
“你并不知道，”Logan说，望着Erik后背绷紧的线条，“大家都没主意。别他妈开始责怪自己，Lehnsherr，不然我就帮大家一个忙，把你丢出去。”  
Erik闻声转过脸，微微眯起眼睛。这位领航员的怒火向来慑人，根据此刻Logan在他眼中看到的程度，此刻能够支撑他的应该只剩下愤怒了。“什么。”  
  
“在我看来，你有两个选择。”Logan伸出一根手指。“一，你可以坐在这里自怨自艾，一事无成。”他伸出第二根手指。“或者，你他妈可以振作起来，咱们一同去把Charles再抢回来，因为说真的，等你恢复都已经浪费了够多时间了。”  
  
Erik的下巴收紧了。“我欠你们一个解释。”  
Logan一点头。“是啊，你他妈是欠，早该告诉我们了。但现在我们知道了，尼瑞利安人以为他们很机灵搞到了凯夫拉科技，但他们搞砸了，抓错了人。我们得赶快想想办法，因为已经死了很多人，如果他们弄不到的话我们全都得完蛋，除非我们能够阻止。”  
“Steve回到伊翁星向Fury自首了，”Scott补充。“但他不知道Raven这码事。他让我们去救Charles和Stark。他帮我们争取了时间，我们起码要利用好。”  
  
“我要去找Charles，”Erik淡淡地说，“我猜测你们俩会跟着我。”  
Scott咧嘴一笑，就像个——神经失常的疯子——而Logan嗤之以鼻，因为这问题根本就不算个问题。  
  
“然而，”Erik说，穿过医务室来到控制面板前，按了一下屏幕，“此刻保密已无必要。大概我们几个已经被舰队定为罪犯，而其他船员有权利知晓发生的事情。”他暂停下来，打开一块控制板。“然后他们需要做出自己的决定。”  
  
“没人会离开，”Logan说。  
“逃跑的人都是废物，”Scott傲慢地唾弃。  
“倘若有人离开不会被指责，”Erik没有转身，静静地开口，“我不会责难任何渴望活下去的人。”  
  
Scott闭上嘴巴，Logan则点了点头。他已经知道这是个自杀行动。他和Scott对视了一眼。他们准备好了。他们都想参与。  
他们都知道这意味着什么。  
  
Erik直起身，挺直腰杆，回到了领航员Erik Lehnsherr的姿态；一张面具遮住了他让Scott和Logan窥见的脆弱内心。Logan现在或许能明白为什么Charles爱了这家伙那么多年；在那严苛冷冽的外表下，这位领航员深爱着他的船员们，并会为了对他最重要的东西而战斗到最后一息。  
也不那么混蛋嘛，就算他喜欢装成混蛋的样子。  
  
“呼叫全部成员，Raven，”Erik说完，深吸了一口气。  
Raven发出一声轻鸣。“所有船员注意。”  
  
“这里是你们的指挥官，”Erik开口，他的声音平稳而沉静，“几小时以前，副指挥官指战员Charles Xavier被劫持。我们有足够的理由相信他会被带去尼瑞利安星域。你们和我一样，都很清楚在那里等待着他的命运是什么。  
“在此之前，Xavier指战员被元老Nicholas Fury指控帮助帝国战犯Cain Marko逃离基地。尽管此指控牵强附会，荒谬无理，Xavier指战员仍被帝国舰队定性为一名罪犯。  
“而在我看来，Xavier指战员并非罪人，并且有权利得到我们再一次的解救行动。我将要尽我所能将他从尼瑞利安人魔掌中救出，让他得以洗脱自己的罪名。  
  
“鉴于此，本舰上的所有船员，你们都有选择的权利。”Erik停顿了一瞬，Logan注意到这停顿比正常的时间要久。McCoy的确医术高超，但指挥官不可能完全痊愈——宇宙中全部的医疗技术都无法彻底消除如此近距离遭受的枪伤。“前往救援指战员的行为将会使钢铁之心被认定为擅离职守，而其中的所有成员都将成为罪犯。此外，这次行动的失败几率很高，这将会是一次自杀任务。  
“我不会强迫任何人背弃舰队或是帝国。如果你想要回到舰队，在此通讯结束后你将有半小时的时间前往穿梭机，可以自由地离开钢铁之心。半小时过后任何留在舰上的人员，我都会默认你已经决定尽心尽力地帮助这次任务。  
  
“我希望大家都做出遵循本心的抉择。指挥官Erik Lehnsherr发言完毕。结束通讯。”  
  
“不会有人离开的，”当Raven切断通讯后，Scott重复Logan刚才的话。“大家都会留下来。”  
“我知道，”Erik沉声说。“不忠诚的人也不会成为我的属下。但等到我们被尼瑞利安人击倒的时候，我希望至少每个人都不会后悔。”  
Logan不需要读心都能猜到Erik的目的，唯一的目的——去到Charles身边。在那之后，前路将是一片混沌。  
  
“不是等到，是如果，”Logan冷静地纠正他，因为一切都等到到了那儿再说，“我记得，你又不是个算命的，所以别再预测未来了。我们会冲进去，抓住Charles，然后逃出来，就像上次一样。”  
“Logan，”Erik发出一道忧伤而疲倦的轻笑，肩膀微微垂了下去，“你也并不是个占卜师啊。”  
  


**

  
  
Tony对于治疗的知识仅限于他在军校的一年半里学到的课程，这实在没多少。Charles没有头部损伤，所以技术层面来说他睡着没关系，但他睡得这么沉，真的快把Tony吓死了。  
Charles以前睡眠很浅的。幼时虐待的受害者都是如此，除非他们身处一个十分安全的封闭环境。而一个不知名星球上的臭烘烘池塘绝对不是这样的地方。  
  
当然了，毕竟Charles实在太累了，肉体上和精神上——情感上就别谈了，操——但还是太怪异。Tony已经检查了三次Charles的脉搏，而Charles，可怜的受苦的Charles，向来被人一碰就会惊醒的，却丝毫没有动弹一下。  
Tony不停试图告诉自己，Charles需要休息，他只是太累了。睡眠不仅仅是在温暖慵懒的周日下午的小憩，也是身体需要休整和重启的必需行为。几天不休息的身体，大脑也会随之瘫痪。Charles真的需要休息，Tony知道，但Tony此刻身处这不毛之地，被嗜血为乐的疯子和尼瑞利安人追杀，他太他妈害怕了，十分需要他的朋友保持清醒和安全。  
  
Tony一直没什么朋友是有原因的。尤其是最近，他不得不跟大多数人断绝联系，为了保证他们安全——他知道自己很危险，若和他们走得近他们也会陷入危险。Tony不是那种天生寂寞的人，他心知肚明。只要他一个人呆着，他就会忘记吃饭睡觉，开始酗酒。  
用Steve曾经的话说，他是个有自毁倾向的人。而Steve评判人从来没错过。  
  
现在最好别去想Steve，Tony酸涩地想。现在Steve估计已经投向了Fury的掌中，Steve的无私程度就跟Tony的自私程度一样，而两人的自毁程度则不相上下。Steve只是藏得更好，因为人们习惯看到他阳光，温暖，和善的一面。一副美丽的皮囊遮盖了全部受伤的碎片。  
“我们都有点儿疯了，”Tony咕哝，用手粗暴地抹了把脸。  
  
他漫不经心地挥走Charles鼻子旁边的一只飞虫，被环境的湿热憋得发狂。他想知道这星球到底进行到改造的哪个程度了，真的进展挺快。他之前侵入过瓦肯科技学校的数据库查过，他们真的应该升级安保系统了。或许他会跟他们谈谈的。  
如果他能活下去的话。  
  
他突然听到一道尖锐的引擎轰鸣声，吹皱了池塘的水面，也令他一下子回过神来。Tony赶快抓住Charles的肩膀把他摇醒。这位指战员好不容易才醒过来，眼中闪着惊慌的光。Tony立即后退一步，把手举在面前；没有恶意，没有武器。  
“没事的，是我，Tony，”他安抚地说，环视着四周，“抱歉，但我需要把你叫醒。”  
“什么，”Charles恍惚地问，“什么事？”他停下来，因为认出了引擎的声音。“那是什么飞船？”  
“我不知道，”Tony示意Charles趴下——好像他有什么选择似的，他两条腿都伤着——然后他蹲下去，躲在一丛树冠下面。  
  
是个——奇怪的东西。在飞。银色的。好他妈圆。是个银色的圆形飞船，简直像个球，像个宇宙巨型保龄球，谁他妈设计的这——哦上帝。  
“哦操，”Tony站起来，奔向湖边那——飞船，如果你这么叫它的话——所在的地方。“哦见鬼。”  
“嘿，哥们！”Wade的声音从扬声器里传出，这玩意伸出四条修长得诡异的腿降落下来，缓缓升下了舷梯。  
  
“哦我的天，这是黄金之心吗？”Tony感到喉咙发干，轻声问。  
“是我的宝贝！”Wade从舷梯跑下。“Charles在哪，聪明蛋？”  
“你他妈怎么搞到它的？它只有一艘，绝无仅有。已经消失了十年了！”  
“我找到的。”  
  
“你找到的。”Tony难以置信地看他一眼。“你在宇宙这一头恰巧找到了世界上最先进的飞船之一，在消失之前唯一能和凯夫拉族抗衡的布里布洛克族设计的最后一艘飞船——你找到的，就躺在那儿让你捡，是吗？”  
“对呀哥们，”Wade耸肩。“她不是很美吗？我叫她‘明媚的晨光照耀高耸的山峰而银辉轻柔拂过树梢刮起小木屋窗台上馅饼冷掉的味道'号。公主在哪里？”  
  
Tony目瞪口呆。然后他直起身，示意Wade跟上。“我们去找Charles赶紧离开这个鬼地方。”  
“没问题，聪明蛋！”  
“一切还好吗？哦，Wade，是你啊。你找到是明媚的晨光照耀高耸的山峰而银辉轻柔拂过树梢刮起小木屋窗台上馅饼冷掉的味道号了吗？”  
  
Wade十分感动，小心翼翼地扶Charles站起来，搭住自己的肩膀。“你还记得。你是个真朋友，殿下。”  
“当真吗？”Tony惊叹，托起Charles的另一侧胳膊，这样他就不用太费力走路。  
Wade朝他投来受伤的眼神。  
“很重要，”Charles解释，好像这有什么道理一般，根本没道理，整个宇宙都应该把没道理这三个字打印成横幅挂起来，把没道理刻在Tony的墓碑上吧，他的墓肯定会在这个见鬼的星球上因为Wade还他妈不出发。  
  
“但你不是，特别聪明吗，”受伤的赏金猎人哀叹一声。  
Tony绝对，绝对不敢相信自己的运气。  
  
“明媚的晨光照耀高耸的山峰而银辉轻柔拂过树梢刮起小木屋窗台上馅饼冷掉的味道，”他高傲地复述，“别测试我的聪明才智，凡人。”  
  
他们把Charles搀上舷梯，穿过走廊和一道道门——打开的时候门会叹气，真他妈诡异——终于把他放在沙发上（谁会在飞船主舱里放个沙发？Wade Wilson怎么总有这样匪夷所思的逻辑？Tony放弃思考了。）一切实在太过顺利，就在这时Victor Creed巨大的飞船突然出现在他们面前。  
Tony感到自己失去了血色，这时候Wade打开了防御系统，准备起飞。  
  
一道蜂鸣显示有人请求通讯。Tony瞥了四周，在脑中分析控制台的构造。从左至右，自上而下，中央核心控制器是飞行控制，防御，导航，生命维持，还有通讯系统。操控台分成两半，可以两人共同使用。Wade正操纵着较大的模块，但Tony这一侧有几盏灯亮着，显示出双重显示屏。  
“你的飞行技术如何？”他问。  
“反正没栽过，”Wade的语气令Tony感到非常，非常不妙。  
  
中央核心控制器是飞行控制，防御，导航，生命维持，还有通讯系统。  
“武器在哪里？”  
“这是平民飞船，”Wade的声音异乎寻常地严肃，“没有武器。”  
Tony感到如坠冰窖。  
“快离开这儿，”Charles紧张的声音从沙发上传来。  
  
操控台又蜂鸣了一声。  
“接通它，”Charles说。  
“做梦，”Tony怒气冲冲，头脑在飞转。  
“能够拖延时间，Tony。”  
  
Wade做出了决策，按下了通讯按钮，主屏幕随之打开。  
Victor睥睨的脸充满了整个屏幕。  
“哇，”Wade说。“你的鼻孔真大。”  
  
“我给你五分钟时间，然后我就要炸掉这见鬼的飞船。”  
Charles说了什么，Victor开始大吼。Tony没有去听，因为他正忙着操控飞船。防御系统很好，但没有武器他们绝对无法抗衡Victor这样大型的飞船。最终，他们的防御将会灰飞烟灭。  
  
他们需要做的是甩掉Victor——随着他的越逼越近而希望渺茫，就连起飞都没有可能。Tony是个很棒的飞行员，但他没有Logan那样强，没法在几秒之内让飞船升上天空。他不知道需要的小技巧，不得不手动输入指令，Wade或许知道怎么做更快些，但Tony不能告诉他自己要做什么，因为Victor就在面前听着。  
  
这艘船有三个主引擎十二个推进器。Tony花了四分钟才打开全部推进器，指向他所需的方向。  
等完成之后，他深吸了一口气。  
  
Victor说，“——举手投降——”  
Tony说“操你”然后点燃了推进器。其中六个正对着Victor飞船的方向火力全开，震得对方在空中晃了一晃，就在它试图平衡的一秒，Tony发动了引擎，飞船一下子飞起来穿过了大气层。  
  
“哇哈！”Wade振臂高呼。“太赞了！太棒了！”  
“棒，”Tony咕哝，没空庆祝，“空间跃迁的按钮在哪？”  
“还没冷却。”  
Tony缓缓地转身面对他。“什么。”  
  
Wade打开一个屏幕，展示出一个缓缓加载的圆圈。“重新加载太慢了，老兄。这是设计缺陷。”  
“Tony？”Charles不安地问。“你能怎么办？”  
什么也没有。他什么也做不了。还没有加载好，因为它在冷却。这飞船有安全设置，需要加速引擎在下一次跃迁之前彻底修整，  
  
Wade肯定是从很远的地方来到这个鬼星球，用完了所有的制冷剂。引擎需要重新冷却才能允许跃迁。  
他们被困住了。他妈的动弹不得。  
“这艘船应该很快，”Charles说。  
“Victor有瓦肯水母科技，”Tony平淡地说，“我们跑不过他的。”  
  
他的手指在操控板上飞速跃动，打开通讯系统和三角定位星图。这艘飞船在全速前进，但也没法甩掉Victor。他需要尽可能快地做到，但他也不确定自己来不来得及。  
但他必须做到，他会去做就算这是他能做的最后一件事，因为Tony Stark他妈的决不放弃。  
  
飞船轻轻晃动了一下。  
“他要撞坏我的宝贝了！”Wade哀叫，彻底接过飞行操控，让Tony埋头于通讯系统当中。  
“如果他试图登陆我们的飞船，我们需要武器，”Charles说，声音冷静得不寻常。  
“沙发旁边有柜子，小公主，”Wade专心操纵着飞行。  
  
飞船猛地一震，他们被攻击了。Tony咬紧牙关，手指动得更快了。他得进入正确的波段，把信息尽可能送到更远的地方。这是一艘没有武器的飞船，讯号传输很有力，他们很可能跟别人联系上。Tony甚至可以连通上他们，把讯号传到更远。他只需要一分钟，再一分钟。  
“我不喜欢这家伙，”Wade抱怨，让飞船飞速弯曲前进——他竟然是个很棒的飞行员。  
  
Tony成功了，他成功了，他就快做到了，他输入了最后的电码，按下了传送键，就在这时飞船突然危险地摇晃了一下，他皱眉望向Wade——Wade昏了过去，但——怎么回事——  
  
然后他便失去了意识。

  
**

  
  
他猛地醒过来，试图站起身但有人按着他的胸口让他躺下，Tony惊慌地挣扎——  
  
“放松，”一个轻柔，冷静，安抚，浑厚的声音说。Tony试图让目光聚焦，“放松，你安全了，我们是你的朋友。你没事了。”  
整个世界停止了旋转，他看清了一切。  
他正躺在Wade飞船的地板上，有人在他身旁蹲下，既不是Wade也不是Charles。  
  
是Thor Odinson，阿斯加德企业的两位副董事之一。  
  
“你收到了我的信息，”Tony沙哑地说，依然迷糊而困惑。  
“是的，”Thor回答，用胳膊搭住Tony的后背，让他缓缓坐起。尽管他手臂健硕而坚实，他的动作却温柔而友善。  
“怎么，”Tony揉了揉前额。“发生了什么？”  
“你的飞船在漂浮，”Thor说，把一瓶水塞进Tony颤抖的双手中。“第三次通讯请求失败后，我便登陆了这里。”  
“漂浮，”Tony闷闷地说。  
“先喝水，”Thor说。  
  
Tony抬起头，感到一阵天旋地转。Tony用大手搭住他的肩膀，坚持让他喝水。Tony颤抖着双手，Thor把瓶子接过，帮他打开了盖子。Tony拿到手中，却没有喝。  
他再次抬起头，这次缓慢了许多，然后望向四周。Wade躺在旁边的地板上，枕着一个垫子。  
Charles。  
不在了。  
  
“发生了 **什么事** ？”他再次问，心沉了下去。  
“先喝水，”Thor说，“然后我告诉你。”  
Tony颤抖着喝了口水，感到好些了，然后再喝了一小口，接着开始大口大口灌下去。他不知道自己为什么这么渴——然后他明白了。  
  
“他击昏了我，”他低语。  
Thor在他面前坐下，蓝眼睛闪着友善的光。“是的。我发现你们都被击昏在自己的座椅上。我看了监控录像，你的朋友先击昏了飞行员，然后是你，接着跟追逐你们的飞船进行了对话，最后决定牺牲自己。”  
  
Tony垂下了头，强忍住一声啜泣。  
“我很遗憾，Stark先生。”  
  
Charles走了。他把自己交给Creed，像投身于刽子手的羊羔，他一定是进行了交涉，让Victor放过Tony，因为他就是那种愚蠢的、心软的小动物。他牺牲自己来保全Tony和Wade，明明知道在尼瑞利安人手下自己会怎么样。他知道的。  
他丢下水瓶，扯住自己的头发，痛苦地弯下腰去。他的心是那么痛，好像肋骨都折断了，压迫得他呼吸不得。在狭小的空间里，他的心脏努力地跳动，但却像是失败了。  
  
“我们要怎么做？”Thor问，而Tony僵住了。他缓缓抬起头，眼神空洞而幽暗。  
“什么？”  
Thor重复了一遍。他表情坚毅，Tony盯着他，无法理解。他恍惚地环视四周，寻找着什么，什么都可以。Thor的声音让他一下子惊醒。  
  
“你呼唤了我，而我来了，”他冷静得说，“我有资源，你有计划。你需要我做什么？”  
“我没有，”Tony摊开双手，“Charles走了，而我没有——计划，我甚至不——思考——”  
Thor俯下身，用温暖的手掌搭上Tony冰冷的手臂。  
“冷静下来好好想想。你的朋友被绑架了。我来这儿帮助你，只要告诉我你需要什么。”  
  
Tony的思绪刹住了。灵光一闪，他有了主意。  
“你能追踪那艘船吗？”  
“可以，”Thor小心地回答，“但我没有足够的火力。”  
  
“不用，”Tony缓缓地说，事实、数据和分析在脑中聚集，逐渐开始形成意义。“不，我试图救他但失败了。现在轮到别人去救了。我们有别的计划。但追踪那艘船，给我全部讯息，然后我们把它打个包发出去——我知道到底该发给谁。”  
Thor站了起来，动作流畅而有力，然后拉着Tony站了起来。  
“那我们呢？”  
  
“我们，”Tony开口，思绪在飞速运转，“要去 **大干一场** 。”


	11. This is for you  这是为了你

“所以？第八题你是怎么答的？”  
“我不记得是哪一题了。”  
“认真点，Erik，我们才刚刚考完！你总不会已经忘光了吧。”  
“嗯。”

“那好吧，第八题是说你陷入了不可能获胜的局面。想起来没？你可以选择拯救你的船员或者——”  
“现在想起来了。”  
“但你答了什么呀？”  
“说真的，Charles，我不认为那是一个需要选择的问题。”  


  
**

Steve Rogers元老走下了他借来的穿梭机的舷梯，步伐稳健，双臂垂在身侧。腰间的枪匣已经空空如也。  
Nicholas Fury元老在舷梯底部等待着他，双手背在身后一动不动地盯着他朝下走，表情难以捉摸。直到Steve来到他面前停下，他连眼睛都没有眨一眨。

Steve立正，双眼直视前方，视线越过Fury左肩。“Steve Rogers元老，向第三地球舰队伊翁星号报告自首。长官。”  
Fury沉默了片刻。“Xavier指战员在哪？”  
“被敌方俘虏。”  
“Lehnsherr领航员在哪？”  
“我不认为这个问题需要问，长官。”  
“ **操他妈的** 。”

**

Charles紧紧抓着沙发柔软的布料，指尖都陷了进去。这时飞船又猛地晃动起来。  
他们走投无路了。他们速度不够，没有足够的火力，在Creed的杀戮飞船面前，死亡是他们唯一的结局。Creed现在只是在玩弄他们，让他们跑——如果他真的想把他们击落的话，Charles觉得他们早就成为一滩冒烟的灰烬了。  
然而，Creed迟早会玩腻的，用不了多久。

Charles的腿很痛，而且他很累。

Tony正在Wade的副操控台上做着什么神奇的操作，他的手指在屏幕上动得那么快，令Charles根本无暇看清。Tony不该经受这样的事。Tony从未放弃，他背负了Charles这么远，而Charles心想，一开始他就不该被牵扯进来。  
飞船轻轻晃动了一下。  
“他要撞坏我的宝贝了！”Wade哀叫，Charles的视线转移到这个赏金猎人身上。Wade已经救了他一命，而Charles就是这样报答他的？把他扯进这样危险万分的境地？

他花了一秒钟的时间来做出决定，一种怪异的冷静操控了他的全身。

“如果他试图登陆我们的飞船，我们需要武器。”  
“沙发旁边有柜子，小公主，”Wade专心操纵着飞行，微微偏头说道。

Charles看到了它，并且没有理会Wade对他军衔的玩笑——毕竟，他也已经失去了它，没关系了——他伸出手，尽可能在下半身不动的情况下，在抽屉里艰难地摸索了一番，直到手指碰到一把光束枪。  
这样的动作已经令他精疲力竭，但Charles咬紧牙关坐直身体，试图止住喘息。他需要Tony和Wade全神贯注；他们此刻不需要为他担心。  
事实上，他们 **再也** 不需要为他担心了。

“我不喜欢这家伙，”Wade抱怨，飞船又疯狂地晃动了几次，避开了等离子炮的攻击。  
Charles继续紧抓着沙发，举起镭射枪，先对准了Wade。他的手在微微发抖，不知道是因为身体已经虚弱得要透支还是因为他真的，真的很害怕。他强迫自己深吸一口气，把枪转到击昏模式。

“放松，”Erik曾经对他说过，就在他们准备去向Fury汇报之前，仿佛是上辈子的事情了。  
Charles可以的。他能做到。

“我真的很抱歉，”他开口，当然他们没有听见。  
他扣下了扳机。

尽管他的手在发抖，他还是击中了Wade，这赏金猎人立即倒下了。他的昏迷令飞船剧烈地摇晃起来，Charles差点被甩出沙发，好不容易才稳住自己。他抬头正好看到Tony一脸震惊地望向Wade，于是Charles迅速瞄准了他，强迫自己眼睁睁看着朋友失去意识，摔倒在地。  
Charles爬了起来，双腿产生的剧痛令他压抑不了口中的呻吟。他拖着身躯来到操控台前，挤到Tony和Wade中间，一只手拿着枪，艰难地伏在屏幕上。  
他需要快一点，在Wade再次击中他们之前。Charles伸手越过Wade开始操控，他让飞船继续直飞，然后开启自动导航。  
他再次直起身，喘息了片刻，咽下喉底的疼痛的啜泣，然后打开了对Creed的通讯。

“哎呀，哎呀，甜心，”Victor开口，在屏幕上睥睨着他，“这是怎么回事？”  
“我有一个提议。”Charles说。放松。放松。  
Victor狂笑起来，“我听着呢，洋娃娃。”

“我会向你投降，”Charles说，“只要你放过Tony和Deadpool。放他们走。”  
“想得美，宝贝。”Victor朝他邪恶地笑。“不过你以为你还能跟我讨价还价，真是太可爱了。”

“接不接受由你，Creed，”Charles冷静得说，然后他把枪举到让对方可以看见的高度，“否则，你别想活捉我。”他把枪口抵在自己的下巴，并把火力拨到十级。  
这有点儿过火——通常十级足以击穿十米的水泥——但能够看到Victor僵住的瞬间还是值得的，说明他明白了Charles的意思。  
“你和我一样清楚，比起Tony来尼瑞利安人更想要的是我，”Charles对着一室沉寂开口，“所以接受我的提议对你最有益处。”

Victor啐了一口。“作为星际舰队的人，你还真是不怕来阴招。”  
Charles忍痛微笑。“星际舰队正是让我学会阴招的地方，Creed先生。”  
Victor闻声狂笑起来。Charles依稀感觉自己令这赏金猎人刮目相看，尽管这并不会给他带来什么好处。Victor龇出了牙齿。“假如我照你说的做。”

“那么我会主动登上你的飞船，继续用枪指着自己，直到你飞离这行星的大气层、进入超空间跃迁。如果你敢对他们的飞船开火，我就扣动扳机。除非你跃迁成功，那么我将会把枪交到你手上，任你处置。”  
对方假装在思考，但Charles知道自己已经赢了——他能看到Victor透过屏幕上下打量他时眼中贪婪的光。  
“成交，”他说，Charles感到自己恍如和恶魔交易。“你有一分钟时间带着你漂亮的小屁股滚到我飞船上来。”随后他切断了通讯。

Charles把枪垂下，合上双眼，用力喘息。如果这是在拍电影的话，他应该会勇敢地走向传输室，没有一丝恐惧地将自己送上Victor的飞船，但事实上他吓坏了，因为自己刚刚的作所作为，也因为他知道自己稍后到达将会面临什么。他双手颤抖，呼吸急促，几乎无法动弹，被恐惧困在原地。

然后他低下头，看见了Wade，看见了Tony，这位工程师的脸仍然带着震惊的表情，尽管闭着眼睛。Charles握紧拳头，强迫自己深呼吸，因为他这一切都是为了他们。Wade不该死去，而Tony更是一向珍惜生命——为了他们，他可以做到的。虽然做不到无所畏惧，但他可以做到。  
有时候某些事情，并不需要勇气。只是必须被完成的使命。

“别责怪自己，”Charles轻声对Tony说，尽管他知道这些话语根本无人知晓，“这不是你的错。不是你的错。是我。 **不是你的错** 。”

Tony听不到，但即使他能听见，Charles也知道自己的话毫无用处。Tony自我厌恶的强度简直能让数百死星复燃，Charles感到一阵强烈的内疚，因为他知道这一切只会让Tony越发恨自己——Tony会觉得自己失败了，辜负了Charles，辜负了所有朋友，特别是Steve，因为Tony总觉得自己亏欠的人就是Steve，不管别人怎么想。  
Charles多么希望跟Tony坐下来促膝长谈，告诉他Steve从来不曾期望他成为别的样子，只要做自己就好。Charles想跟他聊太多太多，但是没有时间了。

“对不起，”他的声音在颤抖，“但这是为了你。是为了你。”

Charles紧紧抓着镭射枪，转身小心翼翼地伸直了双腿。之前和Wade一起在尼瑞利安人飞船上受伤的那条腿——真有趣，感觉像是很久以前的事了——几乎无法行动，每个动作都令他的膝盖钻心的疼，他不得不咬紧牙关阻止自己低哼出声。他另一条腿，从吃人植物虎口脱险而被拉伤，现在也是酸痛不已。好痛。 **他真的好痛** ，上帝，他快不行了。

“我计算了你的生存几率，”一个郁郁不乐的机械嗓音响起，“但我猜你不会喜欢的。”  
Charles不禁发笑，但声音听上去却不像在笑。“看来不太高，是吧，Marvin？”他问，绕过沙发穿过Wade飞船狭小的舰桥，往门口走去，门自动打开了。“呃，门刚才好像叹了口气。”  
“多么可怕啊，不是吗？”Marvin沮丧地说。“这艘飞船上的门都被设定成了欢乐和积极的性格。”

Charles好奇这艘飞船本就是这样还是Wade自己设定的。不管哪种都挺吓人，但这能够分散他些许的注意也是好事。他摇摇晃晃地走过飞船的走廊，朝着传输室前进。他能不能做到都无所谓了；他必须做到。所以他 **一定会** 。  
“结局将满是泪水，”当他步伐不稳地来到控制板前，输入Victor飞船位置的时候，Marvin喟叹。

Charles似笑非笑地轻吁一声。他感觉自己就快精神失常了。“除了泪水，还有鲜血。”他的。很多的血。他的双手再度颤抖，差点儿输错数字。“听着，Marvin。在他们昏迷期间请控制好飞船。”他吸了口气。“照顾好他们。为了我。”

也许Marvin回答了。也许没有。Charles没时间去听，输入自己的确认码，猛地按下了传送按钮，随后黄金之心号便化作一阵炫光消失在他的视线中。  
或许这样更好。  


  
**

“不，”Scott火冒三丈，“你应该滚去穿梭机，把自己弹射到别的地方去，什么鬼地方都行，我他妈一点 **不在乎** ，但你绝对不能待在这里。”  
“哇，”Alex嗤之以鼻地说，岿然不动，“你竟然关心我啊。”  
“不，”Scott凶狠地否认，Logan忍不住犯了个白眼。“我只是觉得你他妈太蠢了竟然以为——”

“恕我直言，长官，”Darwin冷静地说，抬手让双方冷静，“我们自从毕业就清楚选择的道路是什么。Lehnsherr领航员给了我们选择，还有充足的时间，让我们理智决策。而我们决定了留下。你只能尊重我们的选择。”  
“还有最好说声 **谢谢** ，混蛋，”Alex插嘴，Darwin用胳膊肘戳了他一下。  
“这是我们的选择，长官，”Darwin热切但镇定地说，“是我们的决定。”  
“你不懂，”Scott怒吼，“这是——你——”

“我们会他妈没命的。”Logan终于吐出嘴里的雪茄，打破了沉默。他知道Scott的心思，大概吧，因为不管怎么说Alex还是Scott见鬼的亲弟弟，但Logan也知道Scott仍然认为他——是个孩子——这小鬼头现在显得太过成熟了。“我们要深入敌军，或许再也没法出来。实际上，我们他妈的说不定在到目的地之前就死了。”  
三人都闭嘴望向了他。

很好。“如果我们没有被炸成碎片的话，肯定也会被俘虏。”Logan冷淡地说下去，“就像我们敬爱的大副一样。他们可不是请咱们去喝茶，我可以告诉你们。所以。”他再度咬了口雪茄，审视着两位新兵。“你们两个小鬼准备为一个才指挥了你们不到一周的指战员去死？”  
“我们想去解救Xavier指战员，”Darwin回答，“但不仅仅是——”

“听着，混蛋，”Alex怒视着他，“我不熟这位大副。但他仍然是 **我们的** 大副，我们不能任由他死去。而我也不会当一个夹着尾巴逃命的孬种。抛弃朋友的人比垃圾还不如。操你——”他用指头猛戳Scott的胸口，“——我是不会走的。我哪里也不去。”  
在他身边，Darwin闭上嘴巴点了点头。

Logan吐出一股烟。他是在钢铁之心上抽烟，那又怎么样。他估计都被军队除名了。“他们准备好了。”他对Scott说，后者看上去仍然气得半死，但Logan看得出他心底已经接受了不可逆转的事实，“那么我们舰桥上见，混蛋们。”

他转身走开，让他们骂骂咧咧去吧，至少他确信一件事。这艘星舰，上至指挥官下至新兵，所有人员的凝聚力有如钢铁，尼瑞利安人都无法撼动分毫。  
联邦舰队的损失。

“你他妈最好别放弃，Charles，”他大声说，尽管自言自语感觉有点儿蠢，但情感令他无法静默。“我们来救你了。你他妈最好再坚持一会儿。为了咱们。”

因为Logan跟Scott一样，都曾经看到了Charles眼中的神色，他们透过屏幕，看到了Charles低头望着光束枪的表情，就在转瞬之间他的爱人便在他眼前倒下，生死未卜。他看见Charles眼中的彷徨，他知道他们有两场必须打胜的战役。

他们必须赶到Charles身边，在尼瑞利安人毁灭他之前，还要在Charles毁灭自己之前。

**

  
  
首先映入眼帘的是Victor露出獠牙的狞笑。“欢迎回来，洋娃娃。怎么这么慢？”赏金猎人亲自站在飞船的传送港门口迎接。他一只手拿着枪闲散地垂在身侧，并没有指着Charles。暂时没有。  
  
Charles抬起自己的枪，继续把枪口对准自己的下巴。“没什么。”  
Victor朝他伸出手。“把它给我，甜心。”  
“不。”Charles坚决地说。他的声音没有颤抖。他的手也没有。就好像他的思绪脱离了身体，既然他已经到了这里，没有退路，那么之前所有的恐惧都凝成了冰——都到了这个地步，他还能做什么呢？什么也没有。他再也不需要鼓起勇气了。他已经到了这里。这就是终点。  
  
“我不会交出武器，除非亲眼看见我们远离了Tony和Deadpool，。开启超空间跃迁，否则我就开枪。”  
随后是漫长的沉默，两人相互对视，周围的寂静沉重无比。这瞬间停滞太久，令Charles开始恐慌Victor是真的在等他开枪打死自己，但随后Victor大笑起来，把手放下了。  
  
“好啦，好啦，”他说，“让我先飞出大气层，Xavier。没必要把你漂亮的脑浆洒到我甲板上。”他身后的舱门打开了。“请进？”  
“您先请，”Charles僵硬地说，努力不在Victor凶狠的笑容前战栗。  
  
他跟着Victor走进一条简陋的通道，像是多年前的设计，裸露的管道悬在他们头顶。他好奇Victor是如何迅速修好这艘飞船的，但随后放弃了思考、转而尽全力让自己不要发出任何表示疼痛的声响——展现出脆弱——当他行走的时候。他无法彻底遮掩自己的跛腿，但至少Victor已经知道这一点了。Charles不想让他察觉自己的伤势有所恶化。  
反正，他们最后总会知道的。  
他紧紧抓住镭射枪，咬紧牙关不让自己发出声音。  
  
一扇双侧门打开了，发出吱呀的噪音，两人来到了舰桥上。像Wade的飞船一样，这舰桥虽小但功能一应俱全，只是没有休憩的沙发。主副控制台都显得十分陈旧，就好像Victor是用二手器件把这飞船拼凑起来似的。Charles估计真相跟这也差不了多少。  
透过主屏幕，Charles看见眼前的黄金之心，这艘飞船仍然在紧追不舍。他同时也看到Victor已经全部武器都上膛瞄准，准备好了开火。  
  
Charles站在门口，而Victor开始操控，关闭武器之后转回导航模式。随着一阵低低的嗡鸣，这艘飞船开始加速、改变航向，径直朝着大气层冲去。再过几秒钟他们就会远离这颗卫星的地表，而Wade的飞船完全无处可寻。  
“行了吗？”Victor嘲弄地朝他笑。  
“超空间，Creed先生，”Charles冷峻地说。除非他们距离这个地方有数百万光年之遥，他才可以松一口气，而那样都远远不够。  
  
“放松，马上就好，”Victor轻笑一声，然后转头睨视Charles，“还有别客气，叫我Victor。”  
Charles站着一动不动，也没有颤抖，直到这个杀手重新面对控制台为止。  
轰鸣声渐响，飞船最终脱离了星球的重力，窗外的画面从大气层变为广袤的宇宙。Victor的飞船没有AI，只有一台电脑负责基本的操控和确认，随后他们进入了最高速度，开始了超空间跃迁。  
  
他做到了。Tony和Wade安全了。Charles刚要舒一口气，Victor便转身面向了他。他朝Charles逼近几步，伸出一只手。  
“我不会再问一次，洋娃娃。”他的声音几近轻柔，但掩盖不了他浑身暴戾的气息，也无法遮蔽他眼中嗜血的疯狂。Charles踏上了一个疯子的飞船，而现在将要递出唯一可以用来自保的武器。  
  
有短暂的一瞬他们瞪着对方。Charles暗自计算把Victor击昏的几率，但对方仍然握着枪——垂在身侧，但现在对准着Charles的腹部。Victor望着他，眼里闪过挑衅的光。他 **想** 让Charles试试看。  
Charles把镭射枪转到最弱级别的击昏功能，这是他长年形成的下意识习惯，然后缓缓地把武器交了出去。  
  
Victor彬彬有礼地接过枪，百无聊赖地在手里掂了掂，随即猛地用枪托砸向Charles的脸，Charles只有半秒反应时间就被他打倒在地。Charles重重摔在甲板上，连叫出声都来不及，头晕目眩的同时尝到了苦涩的血腥味。他倒吸了一口气，双腿的疼痛蔓延到上身，和他脸部的剧痛合二为一，令他一瞬间什么都听不见，只能感到一阵阵耳鸣。他茫然，无助，一败涂地。他在黑暗中挣扎着想要清醒，但他还是只能晕眩地瘫在地板上，像初生的马驹一样孱弱。他起不来，靠自己的力量完全不行。  
  
Victor把枪丢到一边，漫不经心地让它滑到了另一头，然后Charles感觉到两只有力的大手揪住了他破破烂烂的上衣。他被轻而易举地拽了起来，好像他轻若鸿毛似的，尽管他双腿无法支撑自己，他还是被迫站起身来，和冷血的杀手面对面。  
“有点东西要给你看，Xavier，”Victor的呼吸喷到他的脸上，Charles强忍住干呕的冲动，“跟我来。”  
  
他没给Charles任何选择，半拽半拖着他穿过舰桥，踏上走廊。他几乎是把Charles丢进了电梯，Charles毫无反抗之力地撞在墙上，艰难地用他的好腿——某种程度上的——支撑住自己的重量。他的头猛地磕到了墙壁，他耳鸣得厉害，无法停止。电梯开始下降，Charles把额头抵在墙上，努力不发出任何声音。他的呼吸短促而疼痛，如同刀割一般。  
“我上次就想介绍给你，”Victor说，好像他没意识到Charles就快昏迷一样，“但你和Stark耍了点花招，溜出去玩了一趟。”  
  
电梯停下了，然后Charles被再次拉起来，恍惚感觉到以及被拖过一堆乱糟糟的管道，然后回到了一小时前醒来看到Tony的那个储藏舱。Victor把他拽到房间中央可疑的大货箱前，一把将他按到货箱壁上，一只手压在他的后背令他动弹不得。  
“还醒着吗，甜心？”Victor用了点力。  
“是的，”Charles从牙缝中挤出声音，因为Victor是真的在等他回答。他感到天旋地转，天啊他全身都太痛了，但这仅仅才是开始。  
  
突然箱子里发出一道慑人的低吼，他下意识想要挣扎，而整个箱子都开始震颤起来。他想起上次他在这里的时候也是这样，Tony吓得不轻，但这一次Charles贴得如此之近，听清楚低吼之后发出了恐怖的嘶嘶声，伴随着无数条腿蠕动摩擦的声音，令他颈后的寒毛都竖了起来。  
  
“你是个聪明人，Xavier，”Victor随意地说，仍然把Charles牢牢压在箱壁上。Charles体内的每一丝神经都在尖叫着让他离开，但他只能惊恐地待在原地。“你认识Taxxon吗？”  
  
巨大的，长满铠甲的蜈蚣形态外星生物跃入脑海，Charles忍不住倒吸了一口冷气。他很久以前在外星生物学课程中学到过它。即使此刻他仍能清晰记得那庞大的，鼓起的四个红色眼珠，包围着一张长满獠牙的血盆大口。他从未见过活的，但他知道自己绝对不想碰到。  
“啊，”Victor说，Charles听到他语气中的笑意，“看来你认识。”  
  
他踢了一脚箱子，里面的Taxxon怒吼着扑了过来，撞得箱壁哐啷作响。Charles试图往后退缩却无处可退。Victor狂笑起来，继续按着他的身体，Charles努力不去想象他和宇宙中最可怕的生物中间只隔着薄薄一层金属。  
“事实上里面有两只，”等嘶叫声渐稀之后，Victor开口。“我在里面设了隔板，因为我不想让它们互相蚕食。我让它们保持 **残忍** ，Xavier。我让它们保持 **饥饿** 。”  
  
Charles听到无数利爪抓挠金属壁的声音，就在他被压着的这一边。他险些喘不过气。Taxxon以它们旷日持久的，难以填补的贪婪饥饿而著名——他们就像无底黑洞，能够将经过的一切生物吞噬殆尽。  
Victor低下身子，在他耳畔低语。“它们能闻到你的血，Xavier。它们能闻出你受伤了。你是个软弱的，无力的猎物。你懂我的意思吗？”  
“是的，”Charles全身绷紧等待着。  
  
“我的雇主想要你的活口，”Victor呢喃，“但他们没说到底要你被分成几块。在我看来，你不需要胳膊或者腿都可以招供，嗯哼？”  
“不，”Charles情不自禁地开口。天啊，他竟然在求饶，如果Erik看到他现在的样子—— **但他不能** 。再也不会了。“求求你，不要——”  
  
Victor轻笑出声，声音低沉而残忍。他直起身，手依然搭在Charles的后背。“我就警告你一次，甜心，就这一次：再敢耍花招——”他猛地一拳捶向Charles脑袋旁边的集装箱壁，“——我就把你喂给这些虫子。你以为你现在很疼是吗，但等到两只Taxxon把你生吞活剥的时候你才是生不如死。听清楚没？”  
  
里面的Taxxon又撞向了箱壁，Charles不禁瑟缩，全身被震得颤抖。他感觉到墙壁被撞得微微弯曲了。他终于艰难地开口，声音虚弱而战栗，“清清楚楚。”  


  
**

  
  
舰桥上空无一人。  
这几乎令人宽慰。  
  
他孑然一身站在主屏幕前，随着钢铁之心在宇宙中航行的轨迹，凝望着浩淼的群星，而这不是出于偶然。是因为他踏上舰桥后就下令其他人全部离开，而大家没有丝毫反对便离去了。他很欣慰；因为他需要时间。他并没有时间，但至少，此刻他可以假装，就这一刻。  
Raven静静地出现在他的身旁。“长官。”  
  
Erik继续目视远方，没有立即回应她。他的全身都很痛，深而无止息的痛，但刚才他走出医务室的时候，就连McCoy都没有试图阻拦他。Erik连用军衔威逼他的必要都没有。这位医官只是走到一旁，因为他心知肚明。  
  
Erik并不愤怒。他已经过了那种程度，进入了完全不同的领域。  
  
当他父母去世的时候他曾经愤怒；当几天前Cain Marko在背后打昏Charles并把他塞进飞行器丢给尼瑞利安人的时候他曾经愤怒。他早已熟悉了愤怒。  
  
而这，这是排山倒海的 **狂怒** ，纯粹而专注，比恒星更炽热又比宇宙更冰冷。它如电流般流经他全身，在他的血管里沸腾。他直挺挺地站着，因为阻止自己流露出任何疼痛或者愤怒的迹象而全身紧绷。他再也不会允许自己脆弱。他现在只能做到一种状态，也是他最为熟悉的一种。自控。  
  
他能够控制局面。他的船员主动和他站在一起战斗到最后一刻，所以至少他可以成为值得他们跟随的指挥官。他会的。他能够做到。放松。放松。  
  
“完成了吗？”  
“是的长官。”  
Erik深吸一口气，然后吐出。“谢谢，Raven。”  
“不客气，长官。”她的影像站着标准的军姿，手背在身后。  
  
他们肩并肩站在一起，两个身影在眼前浩瀚无垠的星空下显得那么渺小而坚定。广阔宇宙中的一切，从恒星，卫星，到大地上的芸芸众生，都是由同样基本的原子组成。他们都来自超新星爆发的余烬。尼瑞利安人。他。Charles。  
  
“我当时看着他的眼睛，”Erik的声音飘渺，嘴唇几乎没有挪动。“我看着他的眼睛，告诉他一切都会没事的。”  
Raven没有立刻回答。Erik以为她不会回答了。但随后她的影像动了动，双手在身前垂下，低下头闭上双眼，露出了一个小小的，隐秘的微笑。这并非仅出于友善的笑。“你会让一切没事的，长官。”  
  
“是的，”Erik说，“我会的。”  
  


**

  
  
“你意识到我们正在做他们想让我们做的事，对吧？”Scott的开场白是这样的，他几乎是踢开了舰桥的大门。他对Alex的气还没消——他才不愿意承认，见鬼——所以他现在很想打一架。  
Logan在位置上眼都没抬，就连Scott愤愤坐下的时候都没有。“害怕了，Summers？”  
  
“操你，才不是，”Scott发怒。舰桥上只有他们俩，所以他想多大声都行。“我想说的只是，我们他妈的就是不想让Mystique科技落入尼瑞利安人手里，但现在呢，我们却他妈要亲手送到人家大门口——”  
  
“尼瑞利安人不会得到她的。”上帝，Erik怎么也在，差点把Scott吓出心脏病。领航员正站在主屏幕前，背对着整个舰桥。“Raven和我已经安排好了。”  
Scott和Logan对视一眼。他不知道这他妈是什么意思，但如果Erik说好了，那就是好了。尽管Scott想破头也不知道怎么做到的。“呃。那么计划是什么，长官。”  
  
Erik转身面对他们。他的脸庞如以往一般面无表情，这真他妈可恶，因为Scott知道他明明有多疼，身体和精神上。但他还是回到了日常状态。话说回来，Scott更喜欢这个读不懂的混蛋，也不想再看到崩溃的Erik。  
他突然忍不住发抖的冲动。  
  
“我们现在前往尼瑞利安领域，”Erik点头致意之后Logan开口，打开了星图让Scott看。Scott懒得瞟一眼。“等我们到达边界之后，就立刻开启Mystique模式。上次成功了，我猜那些混蛋不会料到我们这么快又卷土重来。只要他们知道Creed，呃，把Charles送到之后——”他俩下意识皱了皱眉，但Erik岿然不动，于是他赶紧继续说下去，“——他就会报告说Erik已经死了。所以。”  
“操，”Scott说，“但我们根本不知道Creed这个混蛋会把Charles丢在哪儿。我们可以潜入尼瑞利安星域，当然，但我们根本没线索到底在什么鬼地方。”  
  
Erik交叉起双臂。通常这是他冷淡的表现，但Scott感觉如今这更像是他阻止自己内心崩溃的动作。McCoy让他这么快出院肯定急死了，可他或许知道试图阻止Erik都是徒劳无功的。  
“我们遇到第一艘尼瑞利安飞船，就劫持，”Erik说，声音紧绷而冷静，表情没有丝毫动摇。“Charles说过……”他停下了，Scott不知道这个名字现在令他作何反应。“Charles说过，Marko告诉他尼瑞利安人都在等他。既然他们抓到了他——”他咬牙切齿地说，Scott像防止他爆炸一样忍不住往后躲了躲，“——我确定他们会谈起这个的。”  
  
“那么，入侵他们的通讯系统，”Logan说，然后Erik点了点头。  
“不算很确定，”Erik说，声音疲惫，见鬼如果他居然允许别人看出他疲惫那Scott觉得真是完蛋了，“但是个开始。”  
  
“新的通讯请求，长官，”Raven突然开口，“来自TES 雷神之锤号。”  
一行人面面相觑。  
“这他妈，”Scott难以置信地开口，“是什么玩意。”  
  
  
【备注】  
Taxxon：[具体外星人资料查看这里](http://aliens.wikia.com/wiki/Taxxon)图片比较恶心慎点。  


**

  
  
"我有坏消息，"当钢铁之心打开通讯频道之后Tony一下子对上了Lehnsherr、Scott和Logan惊讶的大脸，他直截了当地说。他没有寒暄的必要，再说Lehnsherr用杀人的目光看着他就好像Tony敢多打个招呼就会被一枪射死似的。  
"你他妈怎么还 **活着** ？"Scott惊愕地问。  
"你他妈还能有什么 **更坏的** 消息？"Logan低吼。  
  
"哦，你们这两个天真的小姑娘，"Tony平淡地说，"长话短说，我和Charles从Creed手下逃脱，飞船坠落在一颗小行星上，遇见了死侍--"  
"算Charles运气好，"Scott咕哝。  
"--然后在一场华丽的逃亡途中，Victor找到了我们，Charles束手就擒，因为他是个无私的笨蛋。"是啊。他还在生气。Thor给他看了Charles在黄金之心号的最后一段视频，Tony想要--他也不知道。 **可恶的Charles** 。  
他制止了自己。他已经决定暂时不去想这个。  
  
"你放他走了？"Lehnsherr冷静地问。Tony强忍住战栗的冲动。Lehnsherr简直是个机器人，脸上没有丝毫表情。  
很显然，Lehnsherr大脑肯定受过什么损伤。所以他的脸才永远保持"十五级愤怒"的表情。  
  
"我放他走了吗？"他嘲弄地学舌。"不。不，我没有 **放他走** 。他击昏了我们，让我们在太空中乱飘。幸好这位--"Tony转身抓住Thor的衣角，把他拖到显示屏前，"--捕捉到我们的信号才找到了我们。"  
"我是Thor Ordinson，阿斯加德的副总裁，"Thor说，身体前倾，把手搭在Tony手旁的操控板上。Thor是那种喜爱身体接触的人，不是说Tony对此有什么意见，只是旁边站着个手臂肌肉大概跟你脑袋差不多粗的男人稍有点儿分心。Tony坦白承认自己就是喜欢健壮的家伙。  
  
"看到你还活着我很欣慰，"Tony继续说，语调放平，和Lehnsherr隔着屏幕怒视着对方，"因为Charles以为你--呃。没活下来。"  
  
有短暂的一瞬间，Lehnsherr的表情波动了，Tony不得不转开视线盯着一张星图，就连Scott和Logan的表情都不忍去看。Tony没必要多说什么。大家都知道这事对于Charles的精神产生了怎样的影响。  
没有提起黄金之心的监控录像或许是明智的。大家不需要看到Charles孤身一人在Wade的飞船上留下的最后时刻，他充满了惊慌和疼痛，却依然坚持着执行了自己的计划。  
Tony闭上眼睛片刻。想好计划啊，Charles。  
  
"不过我也有好消息，"Tony说，再度睁开眼睛，指尖在操作台上飞速滑动，开始了数据传输。该往前走了。"Creed的飞船坚不可摧，但我可以追踪他引擎的飞行路线，这足够你们跟着了。他正在超空间飞行，所以你们最好快点行动。"  
"死侍在哪儿？"Logan皱眉问。"这不是他的飞船。"  
"我的朋友死侍先生，"Tony拐弯抹角，"稍微有一些夸张，如果你们没留意到的话。他说，他正在生Charles的闷气，等他能够'把心缝好'之后再来找我，是的我是在引用他的原话。"  
  
"虽然你的挚友刚刚牺牲自己保全了你，你倒是显得相当冷静，"Lehnsherr说，他的声音冷酷而毫无波澜。他此刻已经恢复了镇定，面无表情。  
Logan和Scott对望一眼，Tony知道他们不会冒险顶撞Lehnsherr。Tony用幽默和讽刺来武装自己，任何人只要跟他聊上五分钟都能充分意识到这一点。事实是，Tony的内心支离破碎，无数次的受伤只是他日常生活的一部分。他知道如何面对伤痛；他已习惯它们。Tony会硬撑下去。他正是 **这么做** 的。  
  
他咬紧牙关。"我没料到他那么做，但我应该猜到的。Charles实在太他妈无私了，你我都知道得一清二楚。就算我阻止他估计也没有用，所以我不会怪这怪那。有更重要的事要做。"  
"例如？"  
"例如赶快搞定他妈的追踪器，"Tony愤怒地说。"既然我都能找到你，你以为Fury还有多久就会追到你屁股后头？他的飞船是条宇宙警犬，Lehnsherr，我知道，是我设计的。所以是啊，我的确忙得很。怎么，难道我不能指望你自己找到Charles吗？你他妈还需要我握着你的手是吗？"  
  
Logan猛地做了个手势，Tony透过余光看见了。Thor警告地把手按在他的背上，意味着，冷静下来，兄弟。  
Lehnsherr，从刚才起一直一动不动地站在屏幕前，此刻缓缓地走到一旁，开始踱步。他走路的样子简直像个见鬼的机器人，不是在走，而是在滑行。  
"所以你建议掩护我们，尽可能拖延舰队找到我们的时间。多久？"  
  
"顶多一周，所以你最好立即行动，"Tony粗暴地用掌心搓了搓脸。他疲惫不堪，浑身酸痛，悲伤又像酸液一样侵蚀着他，但他仍然能够冷静思考，那才是最重要的。"听着，我得跟Steve谈谈，能让他过来吗？"  
  
Lehnsherr瞪了他整整一分钟。Logan和Scott推推搡搡面面相觑，好像在让对方先说话似的。真他妈幼稚，天啊，什么样的蠢货才会让这两个家伙在飞船上做事啊？Lehnsherr像条蛇一般缓缓转身，先是脑袋转过来随后才是肩膀。这家伙太可怕了，Charles的品味真是疯透了。  
又过了一分钟，Lehnsherr冷峻地盯着他的两位手下，后者仍然拒绝直视Tony。Tony开始感到一阵凉意，心脏砰砰直跳，手指紧紧抓住了操控台的边缘。Thor则抓住了他的衬衫背后。  
  
"Rogers元老，"Lehnsherr缓缓开口，彻底转身直视着Tony的双眼，"已经离开了钢铁之心，向Fury自首。"  
Tony如同被一盆冰水从头浇下，他感到头晕目眩，在椅子里一个踉跄，喉咙涌起酸涩。  
 **操。操。该死的--**  
  
"去坐牢，"他喃喃地说，望着屏幕却什么都看不见。跟Charles预言的一样，尽管他当时已处于半清醒状态。  
"那是好的情况，"Lehnsher轻声回答。他冷漠的眼中闪过的或许是同情甚至怜悯的光，那张面无表情的脸让人很难判断。但Charles那么爱他，那么这家伙想必还是有心的吧。  
  
Tony的视线从屏幕转向周身无数的操控板。外接摄像头，星图，象限分析，追踪器，引擎监视器。他大部分的神智都在震惊状态，但他头脑中很小的一部分还是忍不住对眼前的数据进行了分析。  
"我们需要让人去拖住Fury，"Logan咕哝。他看上去满脸歉意和愧疚。真他妈该。  
"你知道Steve的，"Scott无能为力地应和。  
  
Tony的双眼在屏幕的倒影闪闪发光，旁边的屏幕显示着钢铁之心的轨迹，正被他逐步删除，再旁边是死侍的飞船监控，还有雷神之锤号的速度，电路，燃料，热力，生存系统，以及电力状态。  
  
这是Steve Rogers璀璨军事人生的终点。Tony却只能坐在宇宙中某个不毛之地，一边追踪一团废铁一边协助舰队中最先进的星舰之一逃脱Fury的追查。  
而Edgar和凯夫拉族人的尸体仍在真空中漂浮。  
  
Tony垂下眼帘，望着指尖下的操控按钮。这材料不会留下任何指印，还避免了误触操作。这是他一年多以前研究出的尖端设计，而这么短的时间内就被推广到了平民飞船上。  
他张开嘴，想说"我罩着你们，"但他的思绪却停滞了，想着曾几何时，他央求Steve一起离开联邦舰队被拒绝，但当Charles需要的时候Steve却毫不犹豫地上了，尽管他痛恨间谍行动而且这意味着葬送自己的军队生涯。  
  
一阵不理智的，无名的怒火灼烧着他，滚烫炽热。  
没人说过Tony是个好人，更别提他自己。  
  
"Tony--"Scott站起身来，在Lehnsherr同情的神色后满脸不安和抱歉。  
"不必担心被追踪的事，"他打断了Scott毫无意义的陈词滥调，声音在自己的耳中听来都显得过于冷酷和坚硬，只有上帝才知道他此刻的表情又是怎么样。"只要关心Charles就行。这是我们的通讯频率，如果有事就找我。雷神之锤号通讯结束。"  
  
Logan刚刚站起身来屏幕就变黑了。Tony的手指在屏幕上快速滑动，调整传感器校准钢铁之心飞行留下的痕迹。轻而易举地，他侵入了伊翁星号的监测系统，把钢铁之心的图像完全抹去了。他们会发现的，他将不得不再次入侵，但他可以搞定的，没问题。  
  
我很遗憾，Anthony，"Thor低语，走到一旁，让Tony可以得到急需的私人空间。  
"是啊，"Tony淡淡地说，"我也是。"  
  


**

  
  
Charles仿佛在漂浮。  
他不知道过了多久，嘈杂和晕眩包裹了他，令他彻底在Victor的储物仓角落里彻底昏了过去。能睡着真幸福，他可以无视自己双腿的剧痛，还有一跳一跳发疼的脑袋，以及被枪托打过的脸颊，火辣辣的疼；他也不必去想此刻空落落的胸膛，疼痛饥饿和疲倦已将他掏空，一种深深的、席卷一切的悲伤正将他一点一点蚕食殆尽。  
  
当他终于挣扎着从意识的深渊中浮到水面，彻底清醒之后，他立刻忍不住发出了一道低低的呻吟，因为他的腿实在太痛了，痛得他双眼都开始模糊。他过了好一会儿才反应过来自己正侧躺着，又过了好一会儿才鼓起勇气缓缓坐起身。他用力咬着下唇以至于都尝到了血腥味，小心翼翼地直起腰，同时尽量避免挪动自己伤痕累累的双腿。  
这时他身边的集装箱突然发出砰的一声巨响，他惊得一跳，随后被剧痛刺激得眼前一黑。他僵住了，喘着粗气强迫自己不要叫出声，而此时箱子里的Taxxon怪物再次猛地撞上了箱壁，发出可怕的嘶嘶声。这一侧箱子都被顶弯了，随着每一次撞击变得越来越脆弱。  
  
Charles强忍住浑身的痛苦冷静面对危险，用手臂做支撑努力往地板另一头爬去，尽可能地远离怪物所在的箱子。最后他后背抵到了之前和Tony一起靠过的墙，紧咬牙关倚在墙边稍作休息。  
仅仅如此就令他精疲力竭，他不得不后脑勺倚在墙上，合眼喘息。他感觉疲惫侵袭了他每一寸骨骼，如同铅一般沉重。他希望自己可以再次昏迷，但他已经再也无法入睡，全身神经的疼痛把他一切的希望都摧毁。  
  
Charles深吸一口气，低下了头。不知为何Tony那简陋的夹板还绑在他的腿上，树枝虽细却很结实；尽管效果甚微。他差点笑出声来--总之Tony不愿意自己的手闲下来--但笑声卡在了他的喉咙里，呼吸变得尖细。他好饿，也渴得要命，但感觉十分模糊而飘渺。他的身体除了疼痛之外已经无暇感知其他，如同永不止息的海浪在不断地冲刷着他。  
  
他再也受不了了。他在颤抖，细小的战栗从双手开始，沿着双臂直到肩膀，接着是身躯。他的牙齿在格格打战，想要咬紧牙关也无济于事。他只希望自己别疼得咬断舌头。  
他已经被逼到了极限，而Victor甚至还没将他交给尼瑞利安人。  
  
至少一切就快结束了。  
  
又是砰的一声巨响，Charles抬起眼，刚好看到集装箱壁被撞得更加扭曲了。这可不妙，他恍惚地心想。或许在他失去意识的时候怪物就开始撞击箱子了，急不可耐地想要吃了他。Taxxon再次撞上箱壁，Charles在所坐之地都能感觉到地板在摇晃。  
  
Charles再度闭上双眼。至少，这是他。不是Tony或Wade，抑或Logan和Scott。 **更不是Erik** 。只是他。副指挥官，指战员，Charles Xavier。尼瑞利安人以为他掌握着Raven科技的钥匙，但他们错了。他们得不到她的。他们 **再也** 得不到了，因为Erik已经--  
  
又是一声巨响，随后是金属的咯吱声，Charles惊恐地睁开眼，看到箱壁裂开了。他僵坐在哪儿，看着一张血盆大口探出了箱壁上的洞口，蛇一般的长舌在卷动。随后Taxxon的整个头都挤出了箱子。  
灯泡般鼓起的红眼四面转动了一番，然后突然一动不动地定住了。Charles几乎不敢呼吸。四只眼睛缓缓地转向了他的方向，紧盯着他，如同空洞的深渊。  
  
"哦上帝，"Charles低语。  
  


**

  
  
"我他妈应该怎么处置你，嗯？"  
Rogers竟敢耸了耸肩。"这取决于您，长官。"  
Fury强忍住抓狂的冲动。或者是朝Rogers漂亮的屁股开一枪，操他妈的。只不过要是他这样做的话他就得处理全星际的迷妹迷弟，听他们抱怨他竟敢伤害这么又圆又漂亮的屁股蛋儿。  
Fury的人生真是烂透了，说真的。  
  
"今天下午你得待在禁闭室，Rogers，一句话也不许说，听见没有？"  
Rogers皱眉。"多久，长官？"  
"等我他妈心情好的时候，金发妞。怎么，你有地方要去？"  
  
这位元老不自在地动了动。"我们得谈谈，长官。"  
"哦当然了Rogers，你以为呢，"Fury微笑，这笑容一定吓人极了，因为Rogers两边壮硕的守卫都不禁瑟缩。  
"不，"Steve举起双手，掌心朝向Fury，这是宇宙通用的安抚手势但不出意外地，对于Fury毫无作用。"我是说现在，长官，你必须--"  
  
"你敢跟我说 **必须** ，"Fury盛怒地打断他，"你违背了上级，协助罪犯逃脱，放任一艘星舰的指挥官肆意妄为在星图上消失。你是个叛徒，Rogers，所以别他妈告诉我，我必须做什么。"  
Rogers的下巴收紧了一秒，清澈的蓝眼睛盯着闪闪发亮的漆黑地板。"我无意冒犯您，"他冷静得说，"只是我的消息很紧急，长官，有很多人的性命系于你我身上，请不要浪费时间在官僚--"  
"带他去禁闭室，"Fury疲倦地说，朝守卫一挥手。  
  
有短暂的一瞬，Rogers露出了反抗的神色，明亮的双眼眯起，嘴唇也紧抿成一条线。但他点了点头，顺从地跟着守卫离开了。当然，坚持下去并没有任何作用，任何有一点脑子的人都很清楚。他需要Fury，所以Fury会让他等自己主动去找他。  
Nick Fury的确很快会去找他，因为他需要Rogers的情报。他只是要晾他一会儿，先忙些别的要紧事。  
  
他乘电梯上了舰桥，里面的人员忙忙碌碌简直就像地狱似的。当然，凯夫拉人的救援尚未结束，每天都发现更多的幸存者，令Fury稍稍好受了一些，尽管他深夜仍然会被噩梦缠身不得休息。  
"钢铁之心如何了，大家？"他朝操控台走去，一边大声问。  
  
主屏幕前的军官露出了极其不专业的慌张表情，站起了身。  
"不见了，长官。"  
Nick在他身边停下，望向屏幕上的数据。  
"说具体点，军官。"  
"它完全从监控中消失了，长官。哪里都找不到，星图里没有，附近的十二个象限里都没有。我根本没法捕捉他们的飞行尾迹。这艘飞船，这彻底底消失了。"  
  
Fury来回思索这个信息。  
"所以你告诉我的是，有人黑进了我的飞船，搞坏了我的传感器，把Lehnsherr变没了。"  
军官不自在地扭了扭头。  
"我不会用这样的语句，但是的，正是如此。"  
  
"到底谁能--"Fury猛地转过身，好像能够透过无数层铁和塑料直接看到底层的禁闭室一般。Steve Rogers此刻正坐在里面，像个漂亮的摆设--Rogers曾经无数次和一位军校的肄业生一同待在那儿，而那位仁兄的拿手好戏就是入侵电脑系统。  
"这要是巧合，"他低声说，眯起了眼睛，"就见鬼了。"  
  
"我们会继续研究的，长官，"军官说，"一定会找到办法重新追踪。"  
"我欣赏你的态度，军官，继续保持。"  
  
这聊胜于无，尽管他知道没人能够破解Tony Stark的密码。是他设计了伊翁星的系统；如果有人能搞乱它，就是Stark了。  
现在眼前的问题是，Tony Stark到底为什么搀和Lehnsherr的事情？当然，Fury看过Xavier的资料--他知道Xavier和Stark是军校的好友。Stark就喜欢以身涉险，做很多出格的事儿比如去偷一条土星鳗鱼，但他可从来没干过任何 **触犯法律** 的事儿。  
  
先是Xavier出事，接着Fury手下的一整艘飞船就不见了，还有一位天才黑客刚刚成为了罪犯，以及一个不听话的元老前来自首。更别提整个凯夫拉族被人屠杀，整个指挥部都心知肚明是谁干的却不愿承认。  
如果Fury还剩什么头发的话，现在估计也全扯光了。  
  
于是他木然地来到了Steve的禁闭室，后者正在四处踱步，而不是像从前五次来禁闭室的时候那样乖乖坐着。  
"紧张吗，Rogers？"Fury随意地问，输入密码打开门，走进之后门再度合上。  
Rogers迟疑了，Fury早已清楚他这样的表情意味着两个选择；说谎，还是不说谎。  
"紧张，"他回答，这是个诚实的答案，很好。  
  
Fury轻哼一声，来到唯一的椅子上坐下，这样Rogers只能在站着或者坐在床边之间做选择。Rogers微微沉下嘴角，显示出他明白Fury的意图--刻意用身份威压他--然后坐到了床边。奇怪的选择。Fury决定之后细想。  
"要去哪？"他微笑着问。"还是，要去约会？"  
Rogers眉头紧锁。"都不是，长官。哪里需要我我就在哪里。"  
  
奇怪的话。"我懂了。好吧，为什么不跳过废话，直接讲讲你到底哪根筋打错了才帮助Charles Xavier逃跑？"  
Rogers冷静地把手放在膝头。"长官，如果真要跳过废话，你不如直接承认自己对Charles的指控都是谎言。"  
  
哦，原来Rogers想直截了当。好。Fury可以陪他玩--最他妈喜欢直球了。  
Fury抬起一根手指。"我更愿意说那是仓促的结论而不是谎言，Rogers。你知道舰队的规矩。他的名声迟早会被洗白的，不会有什么妨害。"  
"与此同时真正的罪犯却逃之夭夭。"  
  
"听着，Rogers，我没多少信息。我只是在尽我所能，在一间旋转的房子里用没墨水的笔做练字游戏。还是在摸黑。"  
Rogers思忖。"这比喻十分适合形容情报收集。"  
"用你废话，"Fury翻了个白眼。Rogers露出一个浅浅的微笑，于是Fury决定一击必杀。"更别提你的前男友，那位编程大师还在我的系统里乱搞，好像没别的事情可做一样。"  
  
Rogers一下子露出了震惊的表情，这令Fury也大吃一惊，因为Rogers再怎么情感外露，这样毫无防备的表情还是很少在一个经过丰富训练的军官脸上出现。更别说一个 **元老** 了。  
"原来你不知道，"Fury低声说。  
  
金发男子放弃了，烦躁地抬手抓了抓头发。Fury简直能看到他的大脑在飞转，迅速分析这一新消息，调整变量，改变之前的分析。他俯身向前，皮外套发出吱喳的喧哗。  
"告诉我，Rogers。你们在包围我，结局大家都很清楚。如果你不知道我到底能干些什么就跑来这里，那你可就大错特错了。"  
  
Rogers迟疑了，十指交叉得如此用力，关节都发白。他没有被困住，但他显然正在使自己深陷迷局。他用额头轻贴指腹，这有些幼稚的姿势令Fury困惑。他到底在挣扎什么？或许是因为提到Stark的关系？舰队里任何有眼睛和一点脑子的人都知道很久以前他俩分手很不愉快。  
终于Rogers站了起来，快速踱步了一会儿，好像活动筋骨让他头脑清醒似的。"为何不告诉我你已经知道了什么，然后我们再作详谈？"  
  
有理。这能够让Rogers做决定，所以也很是狡猾，但没关系。Fury愿意接受。  
  
"我知道一些碎片，"他开口坦承，"尼瑞利安人想要凯夫拉科技，而且不爽凯夫拉人一直拒绝他们。Erik Lehnsherr的飞船上有某种他们的技术，但鬼知道具体是什么。尼瑞利安人想要那艘船，他们绑架了Xavier，或许是为了要挟他的男友。Cain Marko是Xavier的继兄，凭借关系接近了Charles，然后把他交给了尼瑞利安人。至于Marko怎么脱身的只有天知道。"  
Rogers猛地坐了下去，全身紧绷而警惕。Fury朝他一挑眉。  
  
"你知道的足以连成线索，但--还有些事情是我自己也不知道的，以及我不能透露给你的。现在还不能全盘托出。但你得相信我，长官。"  
Fury现在两边眉毛都扬起了，还摊开了双手。"我到底该信什么，Rogers？"  
Rogers看上去想要把话咽回去，但最终还是鼓起勇气一股脑说了出来。"我说的一切。"  
  
"那有点太过冒险了，不是吗，Rogers？"  
"的确需要很多信任，"Rogers轻声说，蓝眼睛神色诚恳。  
"我不是轻信别人的类型，孩子。"  
"长官，我看过您的论文，"Rogers冷静地说。"您或许是个愤世嫉俗的人，但肯定知道信任的 **价值** 。现在我需要您信任我，我需要您暂时放过钢铁之心，相信我是有理由的。"  
  
Fury坐回椅子里，叹了口气。"而你打算如何报答我的信任，Rogers？"  
他深吸一口气。"我猜测您会找到一个报答自己的方式。毕竟，是我欠您太多。"  
  
片刻的沉默，在两人之间紧绷的气氛犹如老旧的弓弦。  
"好吧，"Fury缓缓露出微笑。"你成功引起了我的注意。"  
  


**

  
  
Taxxon把头探回了黑暗的货箱里，这时Charles立即从震惊中苏醒，咬紧牙关迅速沿着墙往远处进发。每挪一步都令他的腿感到钻心的疼痛，他感到眼前发黑，天哪要是他这时候昏倒了--  
他听见金属的摩擦声，是Taxxon再次撞上箱壁让破洞越来越大。Charles疯狂环顾四周，但周围没有任何可以防身的东西，他只能尽可能远离它。其他箱子大小各异，如果他能够爬上去或许可以坚持到Victor发现他的宠物出笼的时候。  
  
Charles爬到一个跟他一样高的箱子前，这时又听到一道巨响，Taxxon从它的箱子里冲了出来。Charles不敢去看，尽可能地攀在箱壁上，因为腿的剧痛口中发出一道道低低的啜泣，努力往上爬。  
身后传来无数爪子在地板上摩擦的声音，Charles在恐惧和肾上腺素的驱使下爬到了箱子顶上，立即远离箱子边缘，朝着墙角挪动--十分及时，因为Taxxon转瞬间就扑到了这箱子旁，张大嘴巴试图接近他。  
  
Charles喘着粗气，头晕目眩，但他强迫自己直起身，让自己冷静下来。  
Taxxon吃人应该会很快的。或许会疼得要命，但Charles估计不会很久--这外星蜈蚣已经随时准备把他撕成碎片吞下去。尼瑞利安人不会有机会碰他了。他再也不需要反抗了。再也不会感到悲伤了。  
  
"操，"他的咒骂伴随着一道难以抑制的啜泣，他开始朝着下一个箱子爬去。他不能把自己喂给Taxxon。他不够勇敢。不知为何，他心中一个小小的角落还在愚蠢地挣扎求生，他无法就此放弃。  
  
Taxxon再次拱起身躯，发出狂怒的嘶嘶声。它似乎无法把庞大的身子爬到箱子顶端--至少还没有。如果它继续跳的话，总有一天会成功的。Charles专心朝更高的箱子爬，几乎到一半就彻底没了力气，只能抓着边缘摇晃，但随后Taxxon猛地撞向他脚下的箱子，助了他一臂之力令他立即到了顶上。  
他一下子瘫倒下来，伴着一道呻吟弯下了身子。他恍惚意识到自己满脸是泪，但更重要的是痛，灼热和强烈的疼痛。好痛，好痛，他只想停下--  
  
箱子开始晃动起来。  
Charles抬起头，朝下面看去。Taxxon撞向了底端的箱子，让顶上的开始摇摇晃晃。哦上帝。他会被掀翻的。一次次的撞击，让Charles头晕目眩，他只能一动不动，甚至无法出声，因为求助没有意义，Victor听不到，就算他能听见也无法及时赶到这里--  
  
Taxxon最后一次撞了上来，Charles感觉到身下的箱子翻倒了，他发出一声惊叫摔了下去。他从箱子上滑下，重重摔在地板上，一下子肺里的空气都被挤了出去，他的头磕到了地，一阵剧痛如超新星爆发裹挟了他的全身，然后他彻底失去了意识，世界陷入宇宙般的黑暗。


	12. I have nothing left to lose  我没什么可以失去的

Erik不经常使用他的办公室。  
他认识的其他指挥官大都热爱办公室，一有机会就躲回他们安心的所在。当他做指战员的时候，他的领航员很少踏出办公室，一切指令都通过通讯板传达给Erik，而Erik则在舰桥上掌握指挥权。或许这部分解释了他如今为何也更喜欢待在舰桥。他习惯了直接掌控一切，负责一切。有Raven之后更为方便——他可以直接在舰桥上撰写报告，记录航行，发放工资，监测钢铁之心每一丝细微的动作，因为Raven就是主程序。  
  
顺理成章，当他此刻在光滑锃亮的办公桌后的椅子落座时，他感到陌生而无所适从，尤其是Charles此时不在他的对面，冷静而放松地站着，随时准备说服他不要一时冲动把Logan和Scott丢到什么活火山里头去。Charles总是能用语言巧妙地劝服Erik继续把Logan和Scott留在飞船上，不管他俩做了什么出格的事。幸好Erik听了他的话。  
  
一个平板操控台被嵌入在平滑的桌面上，当Erik按下掌纹后，感应玻璃屏立即亮起了联邦舰队的标志，随后是一个稍小些的图标，代表着钢铁之心。随后屏幕全部打开，全息影像悬浮在桌面上方；中央是一块大显示屏，两侧各有小型屏幕，微微倾斜的角度方便他阅读。Raven很了解他——右边的屏幕显示着能量槽的数字，以及她对于之后开启Mystique模式需要的燃料计算，而左边则是钢铁之心目前由Logan设定的航线，接近最高速度正跟随着Stark提供的追踪路径前进。  
中央的大屏幕此刻是暗的，系统等待着他的指令。Erik抓了把头发，深吸一口气。没想到他吐气的时候竟有些微微颤抖，他的胸膛依然隐隐作痛，因为被枪击中之后又在如此短的时间内被缝合好。这不是他心痛的唯一原因，但他此刻宁愿只去想这个。  
  
他需要传达最后一条通讯。他们已经接近地球帝国的领域边缘，迟早会深入尼瑞利安人的地盘。也就是说，这是他最后的机会。  
Erik清了清喉咙。“打开频道，Raven。”  
  
“好的长官。”  
频道打开了，变幻着频率，信号如同看不见的绳索一般延展开去。Erik稍稍坐直，尽可能让自己显露出最为冷静的表情，准备好迎接一场货真价实的风暴。  
另一头立即接通了，正如他的猜测，屏幕闪动了一瞬，便出现了清楚的画面。“你。”  
Erik微微颌首致意。“Emma。”  
  
“我应该追杀你到天涯海角，把你的飞船炸成碎片，”这位女大公爵或许是全宇宙中唯一能在冷酷程度上打败他的人，这简直是她与生俱来的能力，此刻她也一如既往保持着冰一般的表情，——除了她的眼睛。她的双眼在灼灼燃烧。“叛徒。”  
“我记得我说过让你不要那么爱演，”Erik镇定地回答，直视着她。她气得脸色都白了，且无疑正在试图追踪钢铁之心的讯号。“你就是这样招呼老朋友的吗。”  
  
“我已经不知道你是谁了，Erik Lehnsherr，”Emma怒气冲冲地打断他，对他的打趣置若罔闻。“你到底知不知道Fury已经把你的飞船列进了一级通缉令？如果我把你交出去说不定能被提拔成什么该死的女皇了。”  
“皇冠不适合你，我肯定它不会是白色的。”  
  
“你 **疯了** 吗？”Emma冷静的面具终于裂开了，她的怒火在眼中熊熊燃烧，脸颊涨得通红，简直是在嘶吼。Erik觉得她要是能用光剑刺穿屏幕的话，早就把他戳出个洞了。“在这快要打仗的关头，你却选择叛变？为了什么？”  
Erik没有回答，短暂的沉默在两人之间沉淀。他的双手缓缓地摩挲制服长裤浆硬的布料。“告诉我，Fury的公告里说了什么？”  
  
“我不该告诉你，”Emma斥责，但立即就吐露给他，“钢铁之心是黑名单里最高级别的飞船，倘若指挥官和船员拒绝投降，万不得已才能采取武力行动。你和你的小副官需要被活捉回去审讯。”她用鼻孔粗重地出气。“不过一如既往，他没说原因。”  
“就这样？”Erik问，紧盯着她。“你会听从Fury的命令，哪怕他并不告诉你真相？”  
  
“命令就是命令，”Emma冷冷地回答。“至少你我之中有一个人仍然会听从指挥，因为这是我们的 **职责** 。”  
“曾经有一个军人，要是他原原本本地听从上级的指令，我就跟我的父母一同死去了。”这话说出来很痛苦，这么多年的岁月也未能抹去失去双亲的遗憾。但事实是——这正是他想要说明的重点。  
  
他能看出自己的话令Emma动容，她紧绷的姿态微微松懈——对她而言之是肩膀稍微下垂，朝后倚靠在椅背上。Emma明白的。她自己也曾是乘坐穿梭机逃离第一地球的幸存者。这是他俩多年前第一次合作任务时惺惺相惜的原因之一；那时他俩都刚刚从各自的军校毕业，同样野心勃勃、有着极其远大的目标。  
  
“你没必要非得这样，”Emma现在冷静了许多，她的怒火也已经平息。她用锐利的目光凝视着他，好像在审视等式里一个尚未研究透彻的变量。“交出你的大副，Erik。全军的人都知道他其实是无辜的，他不会被关押太久。你就不能低下你高傲的头颅，又不会要了你的命——”  
  
“他们带走了他，”Erik说，他的心猛地一痛，好像失去了地心引力，Emma一下子停住了。  
  
她把手肘撑在座椅的扶手上，十指交叉，神色凝重地盯着他。她知道Erik说的“他们”是谁。她知道为什么现在向Fury自首已毫无意义。她也知道等待命令意味着一切都将太迟， **太迟** 了。Erik在她眼前没有伪装；他坦然地回望她，让她从他的表情读懂所有东西。曾几何时，她当过审讯的专家。人们说她能看透任何人，就像读一本打开的书那样。  
  
“我真想再见见这位Charles Xavier，下次最好超过十分钟，”终于，Emma眼睛一眨不眨地开口，“只为了看看到底怎样的男人能令你沦陷至此。”  
  
“Charles是……”Erik止住了，不是因为找不到词来形容，而是因为可以用的实在太多；他该如何用短短一词来描述Charles，当整个宇宙中每一种语言都不足以说明的时候？最后他选择了最陈词滥调，但同时又最准确无误的话语。“Charles就是 **一切** 。”  
  
“他最好是啦。”Emma直起腰，把手放回了两侧的扶手上。或许女皇的王座真适合她。“你需要我做什么。”  
Erik能感觉到自己全身都如释重负，尽管他没有允许自己展露出来。“我需要你做好准备。他们来了，Emma。”  
“我已经知道了，”她严厉地说。“不需要你说，尤其不需要你这个准备去捣马蜂窝的人告诉我。”  
  
Erik尽全力控制住表情。他知道他在做的事情很自私，极度自私——但他已经无法回头了。他绝不会抛弃Charles。“我需要你帮我两个忙。”  
“嗤，一个你都不配。”她的声音里已没有一丝怒意。“你很幸运，因为我欣赏你，虽然我自己都不知道为什么。”  
  
“小心点，”Erik回答，“大家会开始以为你有颗心呢。”  
Emma发出一道嘲弄的笑声。“被恋爱冲昏头脑的人又不是我，对吧？”她掸了掸肩膀。“快点，Erik。在我改变主意之前。”  
  
“请先听我讲完，”Erik警告她，“再打断我。”  
Emma的表情没有丝毫变化。“我们走着瞧。”  
  


**

  
  
苏醒的过程就像是一个分子置身分子云中，先是混乱而无序，随后跟随全体分子一同沉降，在重力的影响下旋转得越来越快，变得滚烫而白亮——  
无痛的醒来和浑身剧痛的醒来是一样突然，Charles头晕脑胀地过了好一会儿才搞清楚自己的方位，在头顶刺眼的荧光灯下费力地眨眼。什么也没有。他不痛了。  
  
他不痛了。苏醒的瞬间他下意识全身紧绷，等待着突然袭来的剧痛，但什么也没有，他一瞬间以为自己已经死了，直到吐气时才确认了自己仍然在呼吸。他猝然坐起身——眼前一花，这时他才注意到全身深入骨髓的酸痛，但和之前的疼痛已经没法相比。  
  
 **他不痛了** 。  
  
Charles掀开身上的薄被单，目光移到自己的双腿。都还在。他似乎没缺什么部位，当然等会儿他还需要仔细检查。  
  
他们帮他做了治疗。尽管他十分讶异且难以置信，他还是能看到明显的证据。植物藤蔓在他那条伤势稍轻的腿上留下的伤口已经开始愈合变淡；假以时日说不定连伤疤都不会留下。淤青已经彻底消失，当Charles试探性地挪动那条腿的时候，他的肌肉只有些微的酸痛，好像只是走了太久似的。另一条腿受伤的膝盖已经被仔细包扎好，比Tony之前的应急措施要好太多。Charles试着伸了伸这条腿，膝盖也只是稍有不适而已。  
仔细查看发觉他身体其他部分也是如此——在过去几个小时噩梦般的经历中留下的擦伤和淤青都完全不见了。难怪他浑身发酸；他在无意识当中经受了一次全身治疗，一想到这个他就感到喉咙一紧，忍不住攥着身下薄薄的床垫，强迫自己深呼吸。  
  
他们——毫无疑问他已经落入了尼瑞利安人手中，因为这个简陋的小房间显然不属于Victor的飞船——在他昏迷的时候可能对他做任何事，他根本无从得知。想到这他不禁感到全身发麻，强忍住干呕的冲动。他正坐在一张高高的病床上，看起来更像是房间中央的一个平台或是展示桌。  
Charles等到视线逐渐恢复，呼吸平稳下来，尽管他的心跳还是有点过快——毕竟无法彻底冷静。他从未如此感到走投无路，像是笼中的小白鼠，但他迫使自己镇定，一点一点地从恐慌边缘拉回自己。他早就知道Victor会带他来这里。这是他早预料到的。他很幸运，至少不是在刀尖下醒来。他没事，至少暂时是这样。  
  
床脚放着一叠衣服，Charles挪到床边小心翼翼地把双脚放到地上，把体重尽量支撑在较好的那条腿上。这条腿并无一点异状，这在此时真是件幸事；但当他尝试活动另一条腿的时候，他的膝盖感到一阵抽痛，令他不禁皱眉。看来程度也就这样了。  
他迅速穿好衣服，虽然动作有少许僵硬，短暂地默哀了他失去的舰队制服——虽然本来也只剩些破布片了。他们提供的衣服怪异地跟制服倒有些相似；简单的外套和长裤，尽管是纯白色，这令他感觉自己像是医院里的病人。就连鞋子都是白的。全部都很合身，令他不由去想自己昏迷时他们到底做了些什么，但他迅速挥去了这个令人不悦的念头，闭上双眼靠在了床边。  
  
他想知道那只差点吃掉他的Taxxon怎么样了。他摔下来的时候一定是有个箱子砸到了它，否则它不可能没把他立即撕成碎片。他还清晰地记得低头望着它的血盆大口，差一点就鼓起勇气将自己投喂给它。  
Charles睁开眼，缓缓地挺直身体。能够再度用双腿站着真好；让他找回了一丝体面，还有坚强起来的幻象。真出乎意料，他们竟然治好了他，毕竟它们一开始就派了嗜血的Victor Creed来追捕他。或许他们以为他会为此感激，然后更愿意把钢铁之心的凯夫拉技术机密吐露给他们吧。  
  
那么，他严肃地心想，就是这样。他们可要大失所望了。  
他怀着一丝微妙的自豪，因为他的双手已不再颤抖了。Erik会支持他的。Charles能够想象他此刻站在这里，掌心安抚地搭在Charles的后背，仅仅是存在便足以消弭Charles心中的紧张情绪。放松。放松。  
  
刷地一声，房门突然打开了。Charles挺直身体，看着两个高大的尼瑞利安人穿过舱门，证实了Charles之前的猜测。荧光灯照亮了他们令人恶心的绿色头顶，嘴边一圈蠕动的触手仿佛自己拥有生命一般更加让人发憷。两人都举着一把重型镭射枪，对准了他好像在期待他轻举妄动似的。  
  
“Charles Xavier。”其中之一开口，他的名字穿过层层触手透出，两只巨大的眼睛令Charles可以看到自己的倒影。它们一眨不眨地紧盯着他。  
“我猜你们也不会以为是别人，”Charles淡淡地回答。他没有 **允许** 他们带走任何人。他做到了。这令他感到一阵奇怪的宽慰，尽管眼前面对的是两把上膛的枪械。  
“伸手。”两名尼瑞利安人同时来到他两边，左右夹击。Charles顺从了，不想在如此近的距离被打中—— **像Erik** ——伸直了手臂，一动不动地任由他们给他戴上手铐。看来，他们从上次的经验学了一课。这次他不可能轻而易举地从通风管逃脱了。  
  
他险些笑出声，而同时又在怀疑自己出了什么问题。他的情绪在恐慌和歇斯底里之间疯狂地转换，不由他做主。他被押解着朝门口走去，两只冰冷的手抓着他的手臂，像是一个噩梦。他们不给他任何机会。  
他知道自己问要去哪都不会得到答案，于是他一路沉默，跟着他们走进走廊尽头的电梯中。他好奇他们会不会先礼貌地循循善诱，还是直接进入刑讯逼供环节——不过他们治疗了他，再次弄伤他并无意义，除了玩弄他之外，不过他相当确信这会很有用。  
  
Charles痛恨自己此刻是如此恐惧；尽管他尽了全力，他还是在两个尼瑞利安人中间瑟瑟发抖。他痛恨自己不够坚强，无法装作坚不可摧的样子，但这就是他啊：一个渺小的人类，孤零零地面对自己的终结，如同被深水灭顶一般无计可施。有些恒星在陨灭时是璀璨的，爆发成为超新星瞬间的光辉灿烂哪怕在星系的另一端都清晰可见，最后时刻产生的光和热是那么桀骜，让你不得不入眼，不得不铭记。但也有些星星会沉默地消逝，逐渐熄灭之后坍塌成毫无尊严的矮星，苟延残喘地燃烧着原子。  
  
Charles把自己认定为后者。电梯停下了，门随之打开。他知道自己不会那么优雅，更不会那么壮丽地死去——但就算他不是超新星，他至少也 **死得其所** ，至少他一直撑到了这里。他很害怕，但也许害怕并不是他的错。  
  
尼瑞利安人把他带出电梯，一瞬间他被一整面落地窗外的强光刺得睁不开眼——是个瞭望台吗？——但当他眨眨眼回复视力后，Charles猛地停下了脚步，因为站在窗前转身面向他们的，是他在整个宇宙中绝对没有想过会在此时此刻遇到的人。  
  
他或许应该早些猜到的。  
  
“好呀，Charles，”Kurt Marko开口，“最近怎样，儿子？”  
  


  
**

  
  
当Erik终于说完之后，Emma瞪着他好一会儿，两人陷入了久久的沉寂。她的确没有打断他一句，用冷峻的表情望着他说话，好像彗星在围绕行星旋转似的；仿佛在斟酌该不该屈服于引力，撞击到地表上去。Erik只能疲倦地回望她，等待她顺理成章的怒气。他知道她的脾气，他的话跟点了火柴引燃她没什么两样。  
  
“你要的太多了，Lehnsherr，”她压抑着怒火说，差点儿就要朝他大吼大叫那样。“你——你简直是 **蠢透** 了——”  
“Emma，”Erik轻声打断他，“别说了。”  
她看着他，用鼻子喘着粗气。一次，两次，然后终于，长叹出声。“我不懂。”  
  
“我不能丢下他，”Erik回答。这句话像是个咒语，自从他在钢铁之心的医务室醒来，就一直盘踞在他的脑海。这不是他第一次说出口，也不会是最后一次。Charles像是专属于他的黑洞，Erik永远没有足够的速度——也永远不想——摆脱他的引力，他难以自控地渴望穿越整个星系，哪怕是整个宇宙，只求再次找到他。  
Tony说，Charles以为他已经死了。想到这Erik就难以忍受，甚至无法对Emma吐露这一点。  
  
“我们已经浪费了太多年，”他说，这同样令他痛苦，因为这是他咎由自取。“我不会再失去他。他们带走了他，但他们要找的其实是我。”  
“你敢在我面前责怪自己——”  
“我不是。”Erik坚决地说。他已经对Logan和Scott说过同样的话，尽管他理应自责，但他此刻不愿让Emma说出这样的话。“这事重要的不是我。重要的是Charles。”  
  
“对你来说最重要的永远是Charles。”Emma险些翻了个白眼。“我不懂的不是这个——该死，Erik，我一直懂这一点。要不然你以为我以前以谈科学为名跟他聊天是为什么。”她再度严肃起来。“我不懂的是你要我帮的那两个忙。”  
“请当做应急预案。”Erik沉郁地说。  
  
Emma朝他龇出牙齿，要不是此刻太过感人那一定是很好笑的。Erik明白Emma答应帮忙会遇到怎样的风险，他们都深知他的请求太过重大。他很感激，因为有人能够和他达成双向的理解，成为他能够倚赖和信任的人。尤其是在这件事上。  
  
“长官，您需要到舰桥上去，”Raven大声说，屏幕那一头的Emma也听见了。左侧屏幕显示钢铁之心已接近地球帝国的领域边缘。有艘飞船正在他们后面快速紧跟，当Raven尽忠职守地展示出它的资料后，Erik微微有些惊讶。  
“我得走了，”Erik说，视线回到Emma身上。  
  
“那是自然。”Emma听上去已听天由命了。通常他会取笑她，但此刻不是时候。她最后深深地看他一眼，再次骄傲地挺起腰杆。“那走吧。但你最好能回来。你欠我一大笔，我等着收债。”  
“我永远不敢躲您，”Erik嘲讽地回答。真有趣啊，他现在已经避免做出任何承诺——如果这也算有趣的话。他清了清喉咙。“Emma。谢谢你。”  
  
“没错，”Emma随意地回答，但令他大吃一惊的是，随后她突然举起了右手，手腕跟太阳穴平齐，指尖搭在线条完美的眉弓处。在舰队里，敬军礼并不是规章约定，而更像是出于自愿——代表最高级别的尊重和敬意。Erik觉得自己根本不配，尤其是来自她的。  
“Emma——”  
  
“带他回家，要么你也别回来了，”Emma淡淡地说，然后切断了通讯，Erik的屏幕再度变得空白而透明。  
  
Erik紧紧抓住椅子扶手好一会儿，才站起身，离开了办公室。了却了一桩要事。他相信Emma可以妥善处理好交代的一切。  
“我们已经到边界了，长官，”当Erik回到舰桥时，Logan叼着雪茄报告。这里的气氛不算紧张，但人人都并未放松。Scott和Logan看到他走来都转身期待地面向他。  
“Summers？”Erik问，在舰长座椅落座，没有解释他为何在私人办公室进行了一番通讯。他们不需要知道。  
  
Scott皱了皱眉，但还是转过身去。“Raven给了我全部权限，我们已经准备就绪。Stark提供的路线仍然可用，我们可以继续追踪，但根据地图显示会跟上次一样。我们系统里有些数据，但不够具体。”  
“这次我们跟着线路走，”Erik说，而Logan嗤了一声，无疑是回忆起了上次摸黑的探险。尽管是挺刺激，Erik可不想再重复了。  
  
“有通讯，长官，”Cassidy犹豫地开口，刚好Raven报告她的传感器检测到有艘飞船正在接近他们。  
“谁他妈跑到这来？”Scott难以置信地问。  
Erik点点头。时机刚好。“接通。”地图闪了闪，Sean把频道打开后，一张熟悉的脸跃入视线。“你好，Wilson先生。”  
  
“尊敬的总督大人领航员Lehnsherr大公陛下，”Wade Wilson疯癫而严肃地说。“请求召见。”  
“神经病，”Logan咕哝。  
“允许。”Erik简短地说。“说重点。”他很好奇，说真的，Wilson竟然一路跟到了这里，但他可没时间听他说三个小时的废话。  
  
“我想和你们一同去尼瑞利安营救陛下，”Wilson回答，竟然真的没东拉西扯，正跟Erik猜测的一样。“他是我 **一辈子的兄弟** 。”  
“喂等等，”Scott举起双手，“我不认为Charles对你这混蛋做过什么一辈子的约定——”  
“他有我们了，”Logan补充。  
  
Erik认真地凝视他好一会儿。这位赏金猎人回瞪着他，背后的双剑清晰可见。“Raven，锁定他的飞船，打开低层停泊港。”如果不想让Wilson扰乱他们的伪装，他们必须带上他。  
“好的长官。”  
“您的家人会以您为荣。”Wilson一本正经地胡说八道，然后通讯结束了，他估计是开始准备登陆钢铁之心号。  
  
“搞什么鬼，”Scott瞪着他，“你确定？”  
Erik看他一眼。“Rasputin，去确保Wilson先生顺利登陆，把他安置好让他别碍事。”他暂停片刻。“别让他碰任何东西。”  
“好的长官。”这位暂代的大副并不是完全自信地离开了舰桥，但他至少没有像某些人那样公然反问Erik。  
  
“你记得他是个疯子，对吧？”当电梯合上时，Logan开口。  
“如果我拒绝他，他还是会跟着，”Erik严肃地回答，“那只会增加我们被发现的几率。说不定他会有用，毕竟上次他帮忙救出了Charles。”  
  
Logan和Scott对视一眼，但两人都没再发一言。等他俩都埋头继续工作后，Erik静静地长吁了一口气。带上Wilson就是多一层保险。这家伙或许有点儿——是非常——神经质，但他同样对Charles忠心不二，那就足够了。Erik还记得Charles说过Wilson的双剑并不只是摆设。  
事实上，Erik还有任务要交给他。  
  
“黄金之心号已成功停泊，长官，”Raven报告，谢天谢地她没喊它的全称。  
“很好。”Erik回望向主屏幕，那里再次展现出目前的空间图。眼前就是尼瑞利安领空，他们将再一次深入敌阵。毫不犹豫地果敢前进。“Summers，继续监测飞行路径。Howlett，平稳飞行。还有Raven，”他深吸一口气。冷静。他能够继续坚持下去，再撑一会儿。“ **开启Mystique模式** 。”

**  
  
  
他没有任何可以用来自我介绍的头衔，他的姓氏前面没有称号，也没有值得夸耀的丰功伟绩。  
他不需要那些东西。  
  
他甚至不想存在——他想成为一个鬼魂，在高大威武的人背后隐晦的暗影，庇荫于那人的光芒之下，自己能够像狡蛇一般在无名之域肆意穿行。  
他拥有名字，但不常用，也并没有任何意义。  
  
他驾驶着一艘自己不曾命名的飞船，有着深绿色的外壳和闪闪发光的银白边缘，修长而锋利，如同见血封喉的利刃。  
此刻他倚在自己的宝座中，默默沉思，手指玩弄着黑色的长发，同时关注着面前的三面显示屏。  
  
右侧的屏幕监测的是星际舰队全部的通讯——算是某种安保吧。联邦舰队似乎有一艘星舰失踪了，那些英勇的高官们啊便像受惊的鸭子般惊慌失措了。哦，他们真是夸张啊。出现了一个叛徒，人人都开始抓狂。这正是他从不愿意进入军队的原因。那里一切都非黑即白。  
左手边的屏幕监控着尼瑞利安舰队的所有通讯。  
中间的则充满五花八门的信息，充斥着交易，异常的现金流动，还有Marko企业中非同寻常的科技进步。总之都是非正常事件。在他的指示下，系统正同步分析着Marko家族的进展，尼瑞利安人的信息和命令，还有凯夫拉人被屠杀的后续。  
  
一定有些关联。但他缺失一些信息——在尼瑞利安服务器里最保密的信息，藏在他无法轻易攻破的防火墙之后。他不情愿承认，但近来尼瑞利安人的确在信息安全上进步神速。肯定有人帮助它们升级了系统，而且绝对不是一个尼瑞利安人。  
右手边的屏幕开始发出蜂鸣，显示有信息传入。他瞥了一眼，认出来源之后，冷静地无视了它。他很忙。它会停下的，他知道，如果他无视够久的话。  
  
但这一次它一直鸣叫。  
  
终于他低吼一声，从主操控台起身应答。  
“什么事？我忙着呢。”  
  
“弟弟，我需要你的帮助。”Thor的脸上满是真诚的担忧。要不是Thor每天都他妈的一脸担忧的表情，Loki说不定会感动呢。他的哥哥就是这样，心软的废物。肯定是遗传母亲的，Odin可一辈子都没露出过关心的表情。他简直就是条蛇。  
他眯起眼睛看了哥哥一眼。  
“你又犯什么事了？”  
  
这是个正当的问题，Loki觉得，因为Thor本该是个沉稳的商人，但Loki却不知道帮他的公司擦屁股多少次了，因为Thor太容易轻信别人。像Thor这样的家伙是怎么又是为何当上企业高管的，Loki永远想不明白。  
Thor深吸一口气，朝自己左手边瞟了一眼，然后再次望向Loki。“别紧张，但我告诉你，尼瑞利安人要开始行动了。”  
Loki才不紧张。然而他有些意外，他本以为Thor会一如既往对于宇宙中的政治或军事行动一无所知。  
“然后呢？”他挑起了眉毛。  
  
Thor瞪着他，好像他很惊讶Loki已经提前知道了一样，真是莫名其妙——终于鼓起勇气说了下去。“事情是，我们——”  
突然屏幕被转到了左边，Thor的脸不见了，转而露出一个看上去灰头土脸、疲惫不堪的男子。  
“我需要你帮我窃听尼瑞利安人和第三地球舰队的通讯。我要帮一艘飞船掩盖行踪。”  
  
Loki不解地看着他。他觉得这个人在哪见过。  
“我觉得在你要求我犯下大罪之前，起码也得先请我吃个晚饭吧？”  
他可能为此入狱或被判死刑，更别提尼瑞利安人要是发现的话会怎么处置他。尽管如此，Loki觉得，他也并不甚在意。他已经躲了尼瑞利安人好几个月，全宇宙都知道它们很想把他撕成碎片。  
  
那男子揉了揉通红的眼睛，Loki不禁仔细观察起来。他肯定认识这个人，只是一时想不起。这很令他不爽。Loki从不会忘记别人的脸。他打了个响指，默不作声地打开了一个面部识别软件。  
“事情是这样的。有人被尼瑞利安人绑架了，我一直在追踪他们的船但是现在——”他胡乱一挥手。他的双手有力而修长，指甲很短，遍布着细小的伤痕。工程师的手。“消失了。”  
  
“胡说，”Loki漫不经心地搭话。他的软件还在扫描，但没有显示结果。有趣。“飞船不可能凭空消失。是你跟丢了。”  
“不，是航线中断了，”对方坚持。他动了动，Loki的屏幕上就出现了一个文件。打开之后显示出飞船的航线还有一张没有任何亮点的星图。  
“那里什么都没有，但就像是那艘船停止移动了似的。”  
  
Loki坐直了身体。“哦，那里肯定有东西。”他的语气阴沉。  
他打开自己版本的星图，这是他长年累月窃听和间谍行动的成果，然后将它与简陋无聊的联邦军方星图做对比。出于大公无私的心态，他慷慨地决定把它向Thor的飞船共享。  
Thor和那个男人凑上前，皱起了眉头。航线是结束了，正如那工程师所说，在宇宙当中乍一看是不毛之地的坐标。然而，在Loki的图上，显示出许多聚合的线条，还有周围的守卫飞船组成的边界，虽然规模小但火力可不小。  
  
“是个中转站？”工程师怀疑地问。  
Loki轻哼一声，仔细研究着屏幕。  
“据你所知，”他若有所思地说，在操控板上敲击着指尖。“尼瑞利安人并没有母星——就连我都没有找到这样的痕迹。他们生存的方式是广泛撒网将种族分散到各个星系，并建立复杂的基地网。在我看来你追踪的飞船刚好到了这个信息的第五行星。”他高亮了航线断开的附近一颗行星，然后继续漫不经心地说，“我的猜测，这只是一个前哨战。”  
  
一阵沉默。  
“你到底从哪弄来的这星图？”工程师猜疑地问。  
“我做的。谁被绑架了？听起来不像是尼瑞利安人会做的事。他们更喜欢即刻处决，越公开越残酷越好——”  
  
他停下了，思绪飞转。他缓缓坐直身体，开始调整屏幕，打开自己之前研究过的飞船航线。他知道这些当中起码有两个都是尼瑞利安人运输犯人的飞船。快速瞥了一眼对比结果，Loki立即抬头直视着那名工程师，表情严肃。  
  
“我知道你可能以为情况够糟了，”他阴沉地说，“但我告诉你。还能更糟。”  
  


  
**

  
  
领航员Phillip Coulson,尼瑞利安侵略战的幸存者，两度收到战时英勇表彰，联邦舰队情报局的秘密高层，虽然既不是任何一艘飞船上的指挥官也不是Fury元老的心腹，却不知为何比舰队中的一半人都更有权利接触到机密文件，得到称号“就连自己都不知自己为何神通广大的”Coulson，是一个温和的男人。  
  
他的长相温和，有着普通的身高和体型，表情温和，幽默感也温和，几乎从来不提高声音，肢体语言也是简洁的、军事标准的。  
他此刻站着，和通常一样，在Fury元老的座椅背后，双手温和地垂在身前，脸上摆着友善而温和的神情，就好像他知道自己的眉头具体该相距几公分才正好完美，好像表情也是精确的数学计算一般。  
  
Rogers本人诚挚得令人难以抗拒，他说的内容也引人关注，但需要的解释和铺垫太多了，很难开展真正的计划。这有点儿令人遗憾，因为他毕竟是联邦舰队最顶尖的战略家之一，但Coulson猜测Rogers这几天一定过得很难。  
Coulson把目光转向右边，看到Vicereine Hill走进了房间，无声地来到他面前。  
  
“长官，有些东西你或许想看看。有人在向我们发消息。”  
Coulson微微朝她转脸，像机器人一样动作温和，以他知道总能令人抓狂的方式。“干扰信号的来源？”他淡淡地问。  
  
“系统显示干扰信号和通讯信号来自同一艘飞船。”  
现在Coulson认真地看着她了。“一直阻挠我们通讯的人现在想要跟我们通讯？”  
“正是，长官。”  
“我们看看去，”Coulson微微笑着说。  
  
伊翁星号的主舰桥是层叠设计的，更像是古老的海舰当中的舰桥，与通常的联邦飞船大相径庭。在舰桥的后部是高起的平台，托起一张桌面是屏幕的玻璃圆桌，周围是十二张椅子，其中之一是指挥官的座位。其前方是主要的操控台，监控着飞船的有用数据，汇总到一个特别的数据引擎，可以让Fury元老根据需要自行分析。沿着操控台两边是主控制舵，很像老式的船舵，因为有时候Fury心血来潮还会自己掌舵一下。  
外层的平台上，在两层楼高的显示屏旁边的是信息和数据集控中心，通讯中心还有星图研究的引擎。  
这正是Coulson前往的地方，他正匆匆地顺着加载空中的铮亮通道走着。  
  
“什么事？”等他到达通讯官面前后，他立即开口发问。  
通讯官一脸郁闷。  
“黑客说，他只愿意跟Rogers元老谈。”  
  
“嗯，”Coulson点点头。“你限制了他的权限没有？”  
“只控制在这操控台里，”军官戳了戳面前的界面，“很不容易，而且控制不了多久。”  
“我猜也是。”Coulson说，然后没有理会他不满的眼神。他抬手示意对方离开，然后自己坐在了屏幕前。  
  
“啊，Stark先生，”他说，“好久不见。”  
Anthony Stark在屏幕上瞪着他，半张着嘴。随后他立即闭上嘴，疲倦地朝Coulson眯起眼。“我们见过？”  
“并没有。你离开联邦舰队的时候太突然了。我们很惋惜失去了你。当时的问题已经顺其自然地解决了，我猜？”  
“算是个人原因，你懂得，”Stark故作轻松地说。“我得和Steve Rogers谈谈，我知道他在你那儿。让他上线。”  
  
“恐怕他现在没空，”Coulson微笑着说。  
“没什么事比救人性命更重要，”Stark说，显然快失去耐心了。  
“正好相反，Stark先生，他此刻在做的事情关系着很多人的声明。或许你可以等一等？”  
  
Stark怒视着他。“你现在在开玩笑吗？有人快要没命了，一整艘飞船的人，超过五百——”  
“钢铁之心的所有船员犯下了通敌的罪名，这还是最好的假设，”Coulson冷静地打断他。“如果你关心它的命运，你或许该跟他们谈谈。”  
“他们不回答我的请求，”Stark咕哝，面色紧张而苍白。  
  
“我猜测也是，整个舰队都在追剿他们。不过，谢谢你的帮助，我估计他们已经进入了尼瑞利安领空。”  
Stark颓然地把脸埋在手心，猛地搓了搓，Coulson漫不经心地滑动屏幕上的窗口。一艘飞船上全是年轻的，聪明的，前途无量的逃兵，指挥官还是舰队中两名卓越的军官。想到这令Coulson有一点点微渺的伤感。  
  
“啊，”他若有所思地哼了一声，想起Rogers的陈述。“Xavier先生遇到麻烦了？”  
Stark眼中闪着怒火。“是 **指战员** ——”  
“Xavier先生已经不再持有之前的军衔，事实上，是失去了一切军衔，”Coulson冷静地说，“除非他自首到这艘船上，接受军事法庭的审判。你那是阿斯加德的科技吗？我希望你没有把年轻的Loki Odinson扯进这烂摊子里，他本身就岌岌可危了。你知道——”  
  
“我愿意回军队，”Stark轻声说。Coulson一下子停住了，目光如炬地盯着他。Stark看上去又脏又累，接近崩溃的边缘。Coulson感到一阵凉意。如果Stark都失去了自己解决问题的信心，说明事情真的很严重。“我愿意回去做个顾问或者是——什么都可以，拜托，求你让我跟Steve说话。他会想出办法让Lehnsherr他们应答通讯的。Steve他——他可以的。“  
  
是的，Coulson心想，他可以。Steve Rogers元老最为擅长的便是解决看似无法解决的困境。或许他真能让钢铁之心回应，说不定甚至能说服他们放慢速度——让他们听听解释。  
Coulson冷酷而理性地意识到，这是个好交易。Stark是整个宇宙中不可多得的友善、独特、聪慧的人才。他是未驯服的天才，若利用  
不好便会成为威胁。Coulson下意识想要立即抓住机会，握住Stark的缰绳，但是——但是。  
  
Stark在几年前从舰队出走之后就销声匿迹。如果他想成为军方的敌人，他说不定已经做了。然而他却遣散了手下规模庞大的军火企业，一声不吭地隐居了。Stark对金钱没有兴趣，也不渴望声名。再也不会了。如果不是因为他太过危险，Coulson才不愿意把他牵制在冗杂的军队政治当中。你有一只鸟儿，就放它去飞翔，或许它还会愿意回来。你绑住它，那么——  
  
不过，不仅如此。Stark通红疲倦的眼中闪烁着希望的光，这个疯子需要信任，他孤注一掷地坚信Steve可以帮他，搞定所有事。Coulson知道别人不知道的秘辛，他知道Steve和Rogers的往事，知道他俩是如何开始又是如何结束的，也知道那短暂的情史因为遗憾而更为美丽。Rogers是那种容易自责的人，Stark一走，他便觉得自己被抛弃了，混乱的情愫再也无法寻回。而Stark，他——他什么都不会忘却。  
Coulson直起身，眨了眨眼睛，再次望向伊翁星宏伟的控制台。  
  
“嗯，”他温和地，温和地说。  
“主通讯官，打开防火墙，允许全舰通讯权限。我负全责。”  
  
Stark看上去惊讶而感动，Coulson看着他，一边问手下需要多久能够监控到Stark所在飞船的坐标。  
手下的军官回答，“需要六分钟，长官。”  
  
Coulson对Stark说，“我给你四分钟时间。”

**  
  
“我能问你个问题吗？”Alex犹豫不决地问。  
“反正我他妈也没法拦你，”Scott咕哝，没有从眼前棘手的星图中抬起头来。他的目标是阻止钢铁之心撞上陨石让大家全没命。要是那种事发生的话Erik会气疯的，那混蛋在挺尸就像亡灵军团的成员一样吓人。他现在的恐怖程度已经跟能生吃人心差不多了。  
  
“你可以射他一枪，”Logan提议，继续警觉地盯着周围的传感器。  
Scott瞪他一眼。“老妈会杀了我。”  
“我相信她不会那么可怕的。”  
  
“你又不认识我们老妈。”Alex嘀咕。  
Logan缓缓露出一个夸张，下流的坏笑。“谁说我不认识。”  
他付出的代价是小腿被猛踢了一脚，肯定淤青得厉害，但管他呢，他不后悔。今天还能够轻松地开“操你妈”的玩笑，哪怕是间接的，也说明日子还有盼头，值得活下去。  
  
舰桥目前是骨干人员轮值。技术上讲，Scott和Logan不属于这个班子的成员，因为他们是常备船员，但现在的航行太过复杂，他俩都不放心把全权交给初级军官们。  
除此之外，要是他们溜号了Erik大概会把他们生吞活剥，因为他就是那样一个大混球。  
  
Erik此刻不在，没有他在场掌控全局的压迫感，这体验颇为新鲜。刚才他终于被迫上床休息，因为McCoy挥舞着一支注射器气势汹汹地冲上舰桥，好像Erik不立即滚回房间的话McCoy就要把他眼珠子扯出来做实验一样。这位医护官是个瘦子，但有时候会变得十分吓人，所以Erik乖乖听命之后大家一点儿都不意外。  
  
“之后会怎样，我是说，等我们救回Xavier之后？”  
Logan瞟了一眼Alex。他太年轻了，即使是作为新兵来说，在那一群小菜鸟当中显得愈发青涩和幼稚。Alex不是个坏孩子，尽管他有着Summers家族标志性的臭脾气，但Logan不得不承认自己还是喜欢他的，在他闭嘴不出声的时候。Alex正用一种异样的眼神望着他哥哥，Logan从未见过这样的眼神，操，他过了一分钟才明白过来Alex是想让哥哥开口安慰他。  
这真是找错人了，老天。  
  
在类似这样的某些时刻，Logan会记起，见鬼，这艘船，所有的船员，都只是一群迷茫的家伙和懵懂的孩子，是星际舰队那些官僚永远不会任用的人，要不是Erik和Charles就跟大家一样迷茫而懵懂给了他们工作机会的话。很多人很难透过肮脏的窗户看清这些人内心的才华，而且大多数舰队指挥官都只会遴选背景清白的军人。  
至于Erik，他是个疯子，直接 **打破** 那些窗户给他们机会。  
  
Scott依旧没有抬头，但他的肩膀绷紧了。他的背脊也有着显而易见的紧绷——不是怨愤，并不是，但或许是担心。Logan和Scott会跟随Charles和Erik到天涯海角，去往宇宙的尽头再回来，他俩压根不在乎自己的命，毫无疑问，但Alex——毕竟，Alex是个有着远大前途的年轻人。Scott好不容易才引导自己的弟弟走上正途，不重蹈自己的覆辙，但结果是，他俩都被困在了同一艘厄运之船上，没有救生艇可以逃生。  
  
是啊。Scott愿意像这样为Charles献出 **生命** 。至于他弟弟的命，完全是另一回事了，不是吗？  
  
但Scott一句话都没说，因为这不是他会说的话。他平常总是抱怨，嘀咕，怒吼，整个人难搞得要命，唧唧歪歪挑剔得没边，比如吐司该哪一面涂黄油啦，干他娘的，但遇到这样的大事，他就会陷入沉默。对于他之前试图把Alex和他的伙伴赶下船逃命的行为，Logan还是有一点儿惊讶的。这跟通常的他并不一样，但现在他似乎彻底回复了常态。  
是啊。他们完蛋了。  
  
“没必要现在胡思乱想，孩子，”Logan低声说。“等我们到了那儿自有出路。”  
“俗语不是这样说的，”Alex皱眉。  
“我说啥就是傻，菜鸟，你的尊重呢，对长官的礼貌呢？”  
Scott看了他一眼。“真无聊。”  
“我忙着呢，吐槽你自己弟弟去。”  
  
Scott靠在椅背上，用双手用力揉了揉脸。透过眼角的余光Logan看到他深吸一口气，胸口剧烈地起伏。这呼吸很悠长，就好像Scott在肺里正聚集着某种答案，可以喷回他弟弟脸上似的。但他最后仍旧一言不发，只是长叹了一口气。  
“等我们回来的时候我们是是立下战功的英雄，或者……”他停下了，目光移到Logan身上，清澈而烦扰。  
“或者成了通缉犯，被军事法庭流放到银河系的边缘，”Logan接话。“谁知道那时候银河系还剩什么。”  
  
他挥了挥手，太过疲倦以至于愤怒或假装愤怒的力气都没有。就好像他们只是徒劳无功地绕着尼瑞利安人打转却无功而返似的，这感觉糟透了。他们一定会救回Charles的，这不是个需要疑问的问题，但Logan逐渐能察觉到所有人身上逐渐增加的压力，包括他自己，因为没日没夜的执勤和不眠不休而愈发疲倦。没人能像Erik那样竭尽全力，但话说回来，Erik存在的唯一原因就是Charles。  
真他妈是个确切的描述啊。  
  
Logan响亮地哼了一声。  
“管他呢，”他随意得说，“我命里可是不会失败的，蠢货们。别再想以后的事情了，想想现在该吃什么吧，老兄，我快饿得能吃下一条鼻涕虫了。”  
  
Summers兄弟脸上露出了一模一样的反胃表情，还别说，他俩有时候看上去还真挺相似的。Logan默默记在心里，准备等下次想惹毛Scott的时候说出来——想惹毛他还不容易。  
然后Alex眨了眨眼。“那是通讯请求在闪吗？”  
  
“没错。”Scott兴趣寥寥地瞟了闪烁的通讯灯一眼。“来自伊翁星。”  
“你是不是该，呃，接它？”  
“才不。”Scott伸了伸脖子，把手搭回了导航屏幕上。“他们也没什么有趣的话题。”  
  
“我记得见鬼的Stark应该帮我们挡住通讯信号才对，”Logan咕哝，稍稍调整了一点儿航向。据他的判断，尽管他们因为需要Raven保持Mystique模式而没有进行跃迁，速度还是相当可观的。她将钢铁之心伪装成了一艘尼瑞利安飞船，纯黑，有着细长的身形，锋利的双翼，球根状的舰桥还有背翼六只巨大的引擎涡轮。Logan不知道Raven是如何做到如此彻底的变型同时又毫不露出破绽，但他是不会问她这样的问题的。  
  
说到这个，谁又知道到底有没有破绽呢，因为上次他们伪装的时候Charles已经炸掉了一艘飞船，钢铁之心没有再见过其他的尼瑞利安飞船了。  
Logan决定先不去想这个。  
  
“那Fury他妈的还拨咱们的答录机干什么？”Logan故作愉快地问。  
“ **答录机** ？”Alex问。“什么鬼东西，你是在1990年代的第一地球吗？”  
“不管你信不信，确实可以在没有具体坐标的情况下发出通讯信号的，”Scott嗤之以鼻地说，没理他弟弟。“Stark的确可以让咱们隐形，但Fury还是可以不停骚扰，‘哟，你们这些混蛋在干啥呢？’”  
Logan不得不承认他学Fury的强调倒是惟妙惟肖。  
  
“不过要是我们接了，那么Fury就更容易追踪我们，所以最好忽略它，”Scott补充，朝着弟弟看了一眼。“你难道没有别的事情要做吗？比如擦地板？擦鞋？擦——”  
  
Raven的指示灯骤然亮起，刺眼的光芒在昏暗的夜间模式甲板上显得无比突出，伴随而来的还有此起彼伏的警报声，Logan花了几秒钟才回过神来。等他眼睛重新聚焦的时候，全舰桥的人都站了起来，瞪着主显示屏，脸上带着不同程度的惊恐——就像早已消失的纸张那样苍白。Logan在心中掂量自己该不该去看。  
  
“哦我的天，”Alex低声惊呼。  
于是Logan看了。  
  
起初，他也不敢相信自己的眼睛，但事实就是如此，他妈的就在那儿。你其实不该如此惊讶，因为惊讶这个词根本不足以形容。是惊恐。骇人。  
  
 **如同末日。**  
  
“Raven，呼叫船长，”他恍惚听见自己的声音在死寂的空间中响起，“他必须来看看。”

  
**

  
  
就好像老旧的开关长久弃置之后，突然被拨动一般。  
Charles在看见Kurt Marko的那一瞬间，全身的恐惧立即被点燃成熊熊的怒火，如同超新星一般灼热。Kurt Marko从占满一整面墙的落地窗前起身，朝着一张周围整齐放着十把椅子的椭圆形长桌走去。这房间像个作战室，指挥官们开会领导军队的地方；桌面上方是不断移动的诸多全系画面，不断有飞船从标记号的格子中进出，一刻不停地变换着阵型，而Charles此刻无暇顾及，只是紧盯着面前的始作俑者。  
  
“你不是我的父亲，”Charles好不容易开口，他的声音紧绷，冷静，仍然充满怒意。他恍惚有些意外，自己竟没有喊出声。他想要大喊，想要尖叫和砸东西，想要从尼瑞利安人手里抢过镭射枪把整个房间都崩了——这该死的地方所有人都该下地狱，不，连地狱都不配。然而他只能一动不动地站在原地，一阵阵狂怒如海浪般冲刷着全身。  
  
这感觉久违了，终于不再只有恐惧蚕食着他。就像是呼吸新鲜空气，令他重生，从未想过的神志清醒，残酷的醒觉支撑着他挺直腰板，脑中惊慌的迷雾被怒火取代，思维再度变得缜密，如同耀眼的阳光穿透厚重的云层。  
Kurt叹了口气。“请让我们单独谈，”他对尼瑞利安人说，它们走开了，无声地回到电梯里，房门轻轻地合上。  
  
Kurt没有再说话，仔细地审视着Charles。如果Charles足够冷静的话他会注意到老Marko看上去筋疲力尽，通常志得意满的样子都被压力压垮了。他定制的西装此刻有些松垮，向来梳的仔细的油头也乱糟糟的，绝非时尚。Charles曾经在第三地球最后一次见到的那个傲慢自大的商人已经不见了，那一天是在星际军校里，Erik一拳揍上他脸的伟大日子。此时此刻，面前的是一个才意识到自己已然失势的男人。  
  
“我母亲在哪？”Charles咬牙切齿地问，他的手被拷在身前，紧紧握成拳头，他不能允许自己细想在这一切发生之后在尼瑞利安人的地盘上看见Kurt意味着什么，他会忍不住大叫的，因为全宇宙中任何语言都不足以形容这个男人的邪恶。  
  
所以最好找一个无关紧要的话题先开口，Kurt似乎很惊讶，完全没想到Charles会提起这个似的，“当然是在科瑞利亚。估计是喝高了，你知道你的母亲，从来都喝得昏天黑地，Charles——”  
“所以你没有牵扯她进来。这一切和她无关。”  
  
“你必须明白，孩子，我——”  
“我不是你的孩子，”Charles大声说，他的声音居然没有颤抖，这令人惊奇，因为他的全身都因为愤怒而微微发抖。  
  
突然两只手从背后搭上了他的肩膀，Charles吃惊地转头，直接对上了Cain的脸。  
他居高临下地看着Charles，看到Charles全身一僵之后露出了狞笑。他肥硕的身躯洋溢着志得意满，气色不佳的脸笑地变了形，猥琐的小眼睛像在阴暗的洞穴里一样闪闪发光。“这真是太可惜了，Charlie，”他假惺惺地地说，故作友好地捏了捏Charles的肩膀，非常用力，“我一向把你当弟弟看的。”  
  
“你怎么逃出基地的？”Charles身不由己地问，他仿佛进入了自动导航模式，面对着整个宇宙中他最痛恨的人，甚至超过了Kurt Marko。  
“爹地，”Cain笑着说，朝身后面色不愉的父亲点了点头。“他雇了个人。或许你认识。”  
  
“Victor Creed，”Charles轻声说。  
“正是他，”Cain说，好像他不知道Victor Creed到底对Charles做了什么一样。“他挺有本事，对吧？他轻而易举就把我弄出去了。我听说他们把这事算在 **你** 头上了，真的吗？太谢谢你了，弟弟， **十分感激** 。但我们想要来个家庭聚会，就派他去找你了。好吧，Tony Stark本来是我的尼瑞利安伙伴们要找的头号人物，但你也排在第二，所以看看咱们——你几乎是自投罗网，我们根本不需要Stark了。”  
  
Charles从Cain的掌中挣开，费劲全力试图远离这个怪物，这个绝对称不上人类的怪物。他没有走多远膝盖就猛地一痛，说明尼瑞利安人尽管帮他做了治疗，但仍然没有让他恢复到自己走路的程度，但至少现在他甩开了Cain的手，Charles终于能够再次呼吸了。在Cain身边感觉完全喘不过气，一种缓慢的窒息感，仿佛被Cain的毒逐渐侵蚀般可怖。  
万幸的是Cain没有跟上来，任他逃离了。Charles在距离Kurt两把椅子之外的地方停下，紧紧抓着冰冷的桌面以稳住自己。他的手指滑过全息图像的网格，扰乱了它们的直线。派Creed追捕他的人，从一开始就不是尼瑞利安人。是Kurt和Cain Marko。  
  
“Creed不该伤你的，”Kurt开口，Charles抬起头，看到他正皱着眉望着Charles的伤腿。“除非如果你抵抗的话，他可以动用武力。我们都知道你不会轻易听话。”  
就这样，Charles的怒火又回来了。“当然，”他怒斥，“你知不知道他做了什——”  
  
“我们已经在他们乐意的程度之内治疗了你，还不够吗，”Kurt继续冷静地说，好像在讨论天气似的。“Creed报告说你试图逃跑，还有你砸死了他一只珍贵的Taxxon——”  
“操他妈的Taxxon，”Charles怒吼，朝前迈了一步，膝盖再次抽痛起来。“你排了个赏金猎人去抓我，而他——他—— **他杀了** ——”他甚至无法说出口，在这两个叛徒的面前，这样的渣滓只把他看做一枚棋子，根本无法想象Creed夺取了对他而言多么重要的东西。  
  
“啊，那个领航员，”Kurt轻松地说。他换上了商人的嘴脸，虚伪的同情浮于表面。“Creed也提到了他。真是遗憾的损失。我相信他是个值得尊敬的指挥官。”  
“他比你们伟大一千倍，”Charles艰难地说，他的悲伤难以自抑地涌上，无比沉重地悬在空中如同静止的烟雾，但Marko父子却一无所知。Erik死了，如果Victor Creed是杀人的凶器，那么Kurt和Cain就是罪恶的凶手。  
  
而Charles呢，他自己也难逃其咎，是他让Erik殒命的——要不是为了他，Erik根本不会遇见Victor Creed，是他说服Erik帮他寻找Tony的。但很多事情都是身不由己，Charles知道，他不会责怪自己。Erik不会希望他这样做的。Charles要是有一点自责之意Erik都会发火的。  
这念头几乎， **几乎** 令他心中的悲痛缓和了一刻，但Charles立即就恢复了清醒。他再也不能继续沉浸在痛苦中。  
  
Cain哼了一声，但Kurt却选择充耳不闻。“关键是，你终于到了这里。尼瑞利安人本想要直接……强硬地……拷问你，但我劝他们选择温和点的方式。”  
“少来这一套，”Charles淡淡地说，“我炸了他们的飞船，等你套完我的话他们会杀了我。”Kurt移开了视线，只有一秒，但这泄露了Charles的猜测是正确的。Charles并不惊讶。他知道他将会死在这里。在他身后，Cain轻笑出声，Charles感觉到继兄庞大的身躯逐渐逼近，尽管他的目光还集中在Kurt身上。就让Kurt看着他，他冷峻地心想，就让Kurt看着一个他仍然称作孩子的人，让他感到哪怕是一丝悔恨，几乎可以忽略不计的罪恶感。Charles希望这种子可以落地生根。  
  
“我向你保证，你配合的程度将会直接影响你被处死的方式，”Kurt没有直视他。他的双手不停动来动去，紧张地在桌面上画着圈，让画面中小小的飞船不断闪动。“如果你告诉我们情报，你会死得没那么痛苦。“  
“你竟然跟尼瑞利安人谈条件？”Charles佯装不敢置信地说。他准备继续故作震惊和无知，让Kurt继续紧张一阵，再告诉他，他们想要的东西——钢铁之心的凯夫拉科技——已经跟着Erik一同死去了。“我不可能告诉你任何情报，你知道的。”  
  
Kurt的表情瞬间变得丑陋而扭曲，这时候Cain粗壮的手指攫住了Charles的手臂，直到Charles情不自禁地痛呼出声，开始徒劳无功地挣扎。“给你看样东西，Charlie，”Cain说，把Charles从桌前拖开，朝着巨大的落地窗走去。  
“放开我，”Charles愤怒地说，跌跌撞撞地被Cain毫不留情地往前拖行。  
Cain只是发出大笑，直到他们来到床边才放开手，猛地将Charles往前一推，让他不得不扶住玻璃才没有直接撞上去。“你以为你很硬骨头，其实你连打架都不行？他们会让你 **惨叫** 的，Charlie，等到他们逼问出最后一点情报之后，他们会把你丢进 **那里** 。”  
  
Charles缓缓直起身，把重量转移到没有受伤的腿上。他知道尼瑞利安人会折磨他，他不后悔，他知道最终他会像所有人一样尖叫求饶，但Cain不必知道这个。他没有回答，只是望向了窗外。他一开始以为这是一艘飞船，窗外的明亮来自于超空间飞行，但仅仅一瞥，他就知道自己完全错了。  
  
外面是一个星球，而他们所在的房间位于一座高耸的塔楼，眼前是荒芜的沙漠一望无际地蔓延开去，红橘黄白的岩石错落其间，炽热的恒星低垂在天空中。这塔楼十分庞大，两侧有着一模一样的双子楼，以一种怪异的黑色金属制成，反射着刺眼的阳光，然后他意识到这是舰铁——尼瑞利安人用于建造飞船的材料，这荒漠中赤裸的壁垒亦是由它造成，Charles本可以遐想这地方到底能存在多久，要不是他的注意力全部被Cain想指给他的地方吸引的话。  
  
它在这座塔楼的底端，但它也是如此庞大，以至于Charles不需要弯下脖子都能看见。它立即使他想起了古老的第一地球上的罗马人，他们建造的恢弘壮丽的斗兽场，那曾经是勇猛的角斗士战斗的地方。如第一地球古罗马一样，这剧场也高大而浑圆，数千座位从中央辐射开来，成阶梯状越来越高，尽管此时空无一人，Charles仍然能想象那里坐满了尼瑞利安人，绿色的头颅和扭曲的触须组成壮观的海洋。  
  
“这里是基诺索斯，”Cain在他身边说。他没有望向下方，而是注视着Charles的脸，观察着他的反应。“这里是尼瑞利安人处决死刑犯的地方。看见中间的柱子没？犯人将被绑在那里，然后他们放出饿了很久的野兽。那是屠杀的盛宴。你该听听有人被撕成碎片时人群欢呼的声音，Charlie。”  
“尼瑞利安人的确喜欢公开处刑，”Kurt说，来到了Charles的另一边，两人将Charles夹在当中。“很原始，但这就是他们的方式。”  
  
“所以你的价值就这么点，Charlie，”Cain说，Charles一下子想起了上一次Cain说类似话语的时候，在基地医务室的病床上对他狞笑，“我们要问你几个问题，如果你给了我们想要的答案，至少你会死得体面点，不会成为外星怪物的磨牙玩具。但如果你拒绝，那么父亲和我都无法阻止尼瑞利安人把你当做活饵。”他俯下身，嘴唇贴在Charles的耳边。“我见过他们为你选好的怪物，”他粗重的呼吸流露出志得意满的情绪，“你不会死得痛快。”  
  
Charles继续目视前方，但不再望着斗兽场。他盯着眼前的玻璃，看着他自己的倒影。玻璃很厚——无法砸破，但光束枪应当能够击破。这里的建筑坚实足以禁锢住囚犯，但却没有任何针对外方的强化设计。有什么必要呢？毕竟这里是银河系的边缘，是他们的地盘，他们 **无所畏惧** 。  
这感觉很怪异，一个如此先进的文明还保留着公开处刑这样原始的传统。Charles不知道是什么令尼瑞利安人拥有如此强烈而深切的仇恨，以至于他们能够欣赏别人的死亡。  
  
“Charles。”Kurt把手放在他的肩上，和语气一样沉重。只是装模作样，Charles知道。Kurt Marko绝无一丝同情，就像Cain不可能成为瘦子一样。“你会怎么样呢？”  
“你愿意付出多少，Charlie?”Cain在他身体另一侧嘲弄。“为了你自己。愿不愿意在塔楼里安静，舒服地死去。要知道你在斗兽场里连五秒钟都——”  
  
Charles大笑出声。他的笑声从肺里挤出，短促而尖锐，但足以令Cain停下话头。Charles甩开Kurt的手，从窗边退后了一步，将他俩尽数收入眼底，目光在两位Marko身上来回逡巡，不掩饰一丝一毫的轻蔑。  
  
“你是想恐吓我吗？”Charles问，再度把双手紧握成拳，这感觉棒极了，哪怕他永远没有机会用上拳头。多年以前Erik揍过Kurt，他经常说总有一天Charles也会给Kurt点颜色看看的，但那大概永远成不了事实。没有关系的。Charles从自己的经验得出结论，言语有时候能跟拳头一样强而有力。“就这样吗？”  
  
Cain惊愕地沉默了，Charles的反应显然是他没有料到的。然而Kurt却开了口，“Charles——”  
“我已经一无所有了，”Charles说，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他们，毫不留情地用言语做利刃，“你们这两个懦弱的孬种已经把我在乎的东西全部夺走了，现在什么都不剩，不管你们怎么恐吓要挟我都没有用了。你们懂了吗？”他再度扫视对面的两人。“你们想杀了我？ **动手吧** 。选择哪种死法我真的会在意吗？ **一点也不** 。反正我是要死的。明白吗？ **我已经没什么可以失去了** 。”  
  
Charles喘了口气，望着Cain开始怒火上升而Kurt变得脸色惨白、再也无法掩饰心中的恐惧。Charles明白这种感觉，他也曾经恐惧过太久太久。然而他自己的惧怕已经被怒火烧光，正是愤怒此刻令Charles稳稳地站在这里，面对着自身的死亡，勇敢而无畏。  
  
他本以为，等到他告诉Marko和尼瑞利安人，Edgar最后的笑话或者Tony称之为“最后的fuck you”，那时候才会是他人生中最为傲慢的时刻。  
  
然而此刻Charles已经感到了前所未有的傲慢，他冷冰冰地说，“不过在我看来，你们俩都有 **很多东西** 可以失去，不是吗？”

  
**

  
  
Erik知道要不是McCoy给他打了镇静剂他应该不会入睡，只有这样才能让他昏迷几小时，因为凭借自己的力量他完全无法安眠。McCoy貌似十分乐意帮忙让他昏倒，Erik默默在心里记了一笔，要是之后大家都还活着的话他会算账的。  
谢天谢地，他没有做梦，医官肯定是用了猛药，但突然Raven把他从睡眠状态唤醒了，他茫然地睁开眼睛，下意识伸手想去触碰Charles。  
  
他的手指只碰到了空荡而冰冷的床单，Erik一下子坐了起来，感到一阵头晕目眩，腹部也猛地抽痛起来。他跟Charles一起睡的时间并不长，还没到一醒来就下意识找人的程度，为什么此刻却开始了？他一拳砸向床垫，沮丧而愤懑。他曾经望进Charles的眼睛，向他发誓一切都会没事的。他还不如许诺给他一整个银河系算了，反正都是空洞的誓言。  
  
“长官，”等他恢复清醒后Raven的声音响起，“舰桥请求通讯。”  
“指挥官，”Erik朝Raven点头示意后，Logan的声音传了进来。这位舵手听上去——不是害怕，Logan从不害怕，但的确很担忧。  
……Logan从未担忧过。  
  
“怎么了？”Erik的声音沙哑而低沉。希望Raven传输音频的时候可以修饰一下，大家不需要听到他的疲惫和痛苦，尽管他们估计已经心知肚明。  
“你得看看，”Logan短暂停顿一秒后严肃地说。舰桥其他人都一语不发，就连Scott都没有插嘴。  
“把画面传过来，”Erik说。同时他朝Raven下令，“Raven，打开画面。”  
  
Raven给他打开了一面全息图像，悬浮在他床铺的前方，把舰桥主屏幕的画面传输到Erik的房间里。尼瑞利安领空在他面前展开，星星和地图系统在空中描绘出点点的痕迹，沿着Tony Stark提供的追踪路线，Scott和Raven已经逐渐把星图更新得越来越丰富。  
  
那是背景。而前景则是飞船；漆黑修长，有着锋利的双翼，球根状的舰桥还有六只巨大的涡轮引擎。它们紧密地组合成一条长蛇阵，Erik一眼望去至少有五十艘—— **五十** ，间距森严，如同墙壁上整齐的砖块。  
  
然后又凭空出现了一整队。  
Erik眨眨眼，它们就在那儿，排列在第一列飞船背后，动作流畅程度说明它们早就演练了无数遍，没有搅乱一丝队形。又是五十艘。  
  
一百艘尼瑞利安战舰，出现在距离地球帝国边境仅仅数光年之遥的太空中.


	13. I'm here 我在这里

Charles Xavier和Erik Lehnsherr各自以出色的成绩通过了众所周知十分困难的三级战术考试，没有一人感到惊讶，他们的战术课导师只是盯着他俩的考卷，直接把他们推荐进了终极战略测试。  
  
可怕的终极战略测试及格率极低，只有不到百分之五，而且军校学生说每隔十五年才会出现这么高的通过率，全部年份的平均及格率应该只有百分之一，而这还只是统计学上的数据。事实情况是，只有寥寥数人通过了这项测试并被授予战略大师的军衔，所以战略大师是凤毛麟角。  
  
Lehnsherr和Xavier在同一天，同一时刻，在帝国军校的不同考场里单独接受了测试，分别有不少于三名考官严密监视。奇特的是，之后的监控显示他俩几乎同时完成了测试，大概用了四个半小时，这是通常的答题时间——除去天赋异禀的Steve Rogers，他只考了一小时五十三分钟。  
每张考卷都要花费一周的时间，由每一位考官审慎细致地批改点评，所以整整两周之后，Lehnsherr和Xavier才被通知去导师那里报道，单独得知考试结果。  
  
Lehnsherr差了六分——没通过，但也足够高分了，完全可以让他跻身联邦舰队最顶尖的战略家团队，就算没有正式军衔也没关系。然而，显然他本人对此一点兴趣都没有，只是耸了耸肩膀，一副 **事不关己** 的样子。  
  
“有军衔的话的确不错，”他承认，“但我不需要。”  
什么意思，你这个自大的小混球。  
“那么，恭喜，如你所愿。叫Xavier进来，关门出去的时候别闪了腰。”  
  
Xavier片刻之后走了进来，明显努力在掩饰紧张却彻底失败了。现在该死的Lehnsherr不在他旁边撑腰，他似乎就没法冷静沉稳，鬼知道这是为什么。就好像Lehnsherr是他的太阳，失去了灿烂和阳光——到底哪里阳光了——的性格支持，Xavier就会枯萎似的。  
办公室陷入了难熬的沉默，在此期间Xavier坐立不安，越来越像只受惊的小鹿，最后导师终于大发慈悲开口了。  
  
“你通过了我的地狱测试，还高了三分。”这项考试评分标准是这样的，在通常的及格分数上方还有十分的标准线，而Xavier不仅达到了这条线，还超过了三分，意味着他不单是通过了考试，还 **刷新了记录** 。这是终极战略考试中史上最高的得分之一。  
  
Xavier震惊地眨了眨眼。“噢——哦。  
  
“你没料到。”  
“是的，”Xavier坦诚地回答，“我没想到，长官。我和他都没有。”  
“Lehnsherr没过。”通常情况下学院不允许将学生的考试结果告知其他人，但这次显然可以破例。从刚开学Lehnsherr和Xavier就形影不离，基本上等于已经结过婚、办过仪式、度过蜜月，或许还领养了两个小孩，但他俩却还没意识到。傻瓜。  
  
Xavier惊愕地瞪大了眼睛，目光清澈而困惑。“他没有？我以为——”他停下了，思忖着。“在我俩当中，我本以为他通过的可能性更大。”  
“显然你猜错了。我们要重新安排你的专业，得到一个战略大师是很不容易的，所以我们会让你——”  
  
“长官，”Xavier竟然有胆插话，尽管他说得缓慢而友善，明显是经过了深思熟虑，“能够通过您的测验我深感荣幸，但恐怕我必须拒绝接受接受战略大师一职。”  
寂静。  
  
导师把双手撑在桌上，指尖相对，“我希望你重新考虑。星际舰队急需你这样的战略人才。我不是开玩笑的，Xavier，现在转变培养方向的话，等到你毕业之后将会达到你自己都无法想象的高度。”  
  
Xavier的嘴角挑起了一个小小的，充满歉意的微笑。“那正是我必须拒绝的原因，长官。很抱歉，我已经想好毕业之后要做什么了。”  
  
Nick Fury强忍住叹息的冲动，在脑子里恶狠狠地想到了Lehnsherr的臭脸。“是啊，”他淡淡地说，“我已经猜到了。”

 

 

 

  
**

  
Steve Rogers坐在一片漆黑的通讯室里，一层层防火墙将他与伊翁星的回路相隔绝。  
他低声下气地向Fury做了许多保证才说服Fury让他来这里，让他独自应答这条通讯。半分钟之前，他坐了下来，本该立即接通才是。  
  
然而他却盯着闪烁的红灯，试图止住双手的颤抖。它们止住片刻，但又再度颤抖起来。他望着灯，心想自己应该接通它。但他的喉咙却像沙漠般干涸。  
他腹中有种沉重冰冷的感觉，本该是对Charles的担忧，的确，一部分是出于对朋友的担忧。但绝大部分，如果他诚实承认的话，而Steve Rogers从来学不会说谎——是出自 **恐惧** 。  
  
他笔直地坐在椅子上，深深吸了口气，喉咙隐隐作痛，屏住呼吸。然后小心地活动肌肉和肋骨，强迫自己沉稳、镇静地吐出这口气。他听到母亲的声音在脑海中响起，她说，你会没事的。  
他很冷静。他伸出手，按下链接，屏幕霎时亮了起来，Tony疲倦、憔悴的面容充斥了整个画面。  
  
他感觉宛如腹部被人重击。  
  
“Tony,”他嘶哑地开口，下意识抬手想要触碰又猝然记起这只是屏幕中的画面，立即收回了手。“Tony——你看上去糟透了。”  
“真他妈谢谢，”Tony怒气冲冲地说，眼睛闪闪发亮。  
Steve感觉像是胸口被利剑刺穿。他的呼吸痛苦地卡在喉中，再次深吸了一口气。  
“告诉我你知道什么。”  
  
“Charles有大麻烦了，”Tony立即回答。“他不仅仅是炸了艘尼瑞利安飞船，是啊，他的确是炸了，现在问题是他们不仅仅想杀他，还想让他死得痛苦，知道吗？有一个见鬼的行星，它们准备在那儿帮他治伤然后把他丢给野兽，这不是个比喻，Steve，我是认真的。”  
  
Steve的心中是辛酸和甜蜜交织的复杂滋味，因为他发觉这么多年的分离和那么深重的痛苦之后，他仍然能够听Tony讲话，把他胡乱的话语转变成为可以利用的重要线索。  
“这星球在哪？”  
  
“你来不及的！我要你用伊翁星的长距离卫星通知Lehnsherr让他赶紧滚去尼瑞利安星域13-CH片区找到那颗星球然后把Charles救出来，最好是完整地救出来，但见鬼，我觉得他能活命就好了。”  
  
Tony看上去彷徨在崩溃边缘。Steve能看出来，从他焦躁不安的动作和目光闪烁无法聚焦的双眼。部分原因或许是回避Steve的注视——这令Steve心如刀绞——但最重要的是逐渐增强的恐慌。Tony从不在任何人面前展现恐惧，除了Steve，此刻看上去他已经独自背负了太久，仍然不愿将全部的重担倾倒在Steve宽阔的肩头。  
  
Steve愿意为他背负——他乐意为Tony分担，上帝，他再也不会让Tony孤独一人了——但他不能让Tony此时倒下，在无数光年之外的远方。  
  
“Tony，”他平静地说，虽然双手在颤抖，但Tony就要崩溃了，他得坚强起来，为了Tony，就像从前一样。他没有忘记。“Tony，先停下，好吗？深呼吸。喘口气。”  
“没时间——”  
“ **Tony** 。深呼吸。”  
  
Tony愤怒而反叛地瞪了他一眼，但他的双眼湿润，Steve能看到他全身颤抖得多厉害。即使在他们友谊的早期，Tony也一向无条件信任Steve，他相信Steve总能够解决所有问题，带他穿过风暴到达安宁的彼岸。那正是Steve曾经希望做的，现在仍然这么希望。有一瞬间他的心抽痛起来，因为或许Tony已经不再那样信任他了——在被辜负之后，被抛弃之后——但随后他赶紧挥去了这个令他恐惧到喘不过气的想法，因为他必须冷静，Tony需要他冷静。  
  
Tony闭上双眼，深吸一口气。Steve在脑海中默数；Tony呼吸了十二次之后才恢复到正常状态。不算太坏；在特别糟糕的日子里，他可能会花十五分钟才能平静下来。  
  
“好吧，”他终于开口，声音平稳。他恢复了足以直视Steve目光的力量，上帝，Steve多么希望他俩从未分开过，他上一次望见Tony生动美丽的琥珀色眼眸已经是太多年以前的事情了。  
  
Steve点头。“钢铁之心不回应通讯，也无法侵入。”  
“我可以黑进系统。”  
“好的。但Lehnsherr怎么会听我的？他并不喜欢我。”  
“他谁都不喜欢，”Tony随意地说，微微蹙眉，表示他弄不懂人类的行为。尽管情况严峻，Steve还是被这表情感染得差点微笑起来。“但他会听你的，因为Charles听你的，而Lehnsherr是他的——真的，真的很诡异——忠犬。”  
  
“我拿不准，但我会试试。你能联结我们吗？从你那里黑进钢铁之心，把我接进去然后跟他对话？”  
  
Tony咬住下嘴唇，默默计算起来，目光放空。Steve松了一口气，尽管他们之间有着那么多的伤痛和距离，这感觉仍然如此熟悉。Tony的表情，他的目光，他的声音，还有他指望Steve解决问题并且不跟他争辩的样子。这仍然是他的Tony，尽管有些东西已破碎不堪、深埋地下，这仍然是 **他们** 。虽然已不似从前，仍然是 **他们** 。  
  
Steve感觉到喉咙哽咽，几乎有道歉要脱口而出。但他不能，不能说出口，一旦他开口，那么就根本无法停下来，最后他会忍不住问出那个他不能问，不敢问的问题。  
  
Steve早就知道，他俩彼此都知道，Tony会是那个先转身离开的人。因为Tony要么自己走开，要么推开别人。他习惯了看别人离开，不知道该如何挽留。所以，他俩都明白，都知道该由Steve来坚持住，维系住他俩的关系。那就是他的责任，他并不厌弃；他喜欢这么做。他理解Tony的弱点，从一开始他就心甘情愿去承担Tony无法做到的事情。  
  
但等Tony真正离开的时候。Steve——并没有跟他走。  
所以此刻Steve欲言又止的话由道歉开始，以一个不敢去问的问题结束。  
  
终于Tony烦躁地摇了摇头。  
  
“不，这艘船——”他的目光从Steve脸上移开，朝身旁微微一笑，“这是艘很棒的飞船，Thor，兄弟，伙计，多谢你，但它无法达到高等级的通讯破译。我需要特殊的设备。”  
  
Steve看到一丝希望一闪而过，立即不管不顾地抓住了它。他考虑了一瞬，评估好风险之后，沉着地开口。  
“到伊翁星来，”他严肃地说。  
  
“什么，不，”Tony后退了一步，皱起眉头。“我才不会去那鬼地方，没门。”  
“Tony，这艘船有着宇宙中最强大的通讯系统——”  
“我知道！是我设计的！”  
“是的，”Steve耐心地劝说，“是你。它是最棒的，需要最棒的人来操作它。”  
  
Tony抬手抹了把脸，肩膀塌了下去。  
Steve没有坚持，他只是坐在那里，等待Tony和自己达成共识，他知道Tony会的。  
  
而他害怕自己开口说话会无法自控。因为这么多年，他一直不知道Tony身在何处，是否安好，而此刻他有了个绝佳的机会将Tony带回自己身边。在身边，在同一艘飞船上，Steve终于能够确认他安然无恙。  
  
突然，Steve再也无法忍受不知道Tony音讯的日子，他无比害怕Tony会拒绝。为什么不呢？Steve在Tony最需要他的时候背弃了他，而现在他却敢开口请求Tony再信他一次。Tony会轻易原谅他吗；Tony并不是Charles那样心软的人。  
  
“我们大概三小时到，”Tony良久之后终于开口，声音低沉。他的肩膀疲惫无奈地垂了下去。他看上去筋疲力尽，那么受伤，那么瘦小。Steve心中翻江倒海。  
“好好睡吧，”他温柔地说。“你看上去需要休息，等你到了这儿之后还要忙好一阵子呢。“  
  
Tony无精打采地点点头。“你要怎么办？”  
“我要让Fury坐下来，努力说服他不要在我们定位到钢铁之心之后把它打下来，”他严肃地说。然后他又开口安抚，因为这是Tony，“我会想到办法的。”  
  
Tony随意地哼了一声。“祝你好运，队长。三小时后见。”  
“再见，Tony，”他低语，尽管Tony已经切断了通讯信号。  
  
队长。Steve感觉心跳到了喉咙口，疯狂地跳动不息。曾经当他们还在一起的时候，Tony喜欢这么叫他，充满爱意和亲昵地。  
那个问不出口的问题是： **你会永远恨我吗** ？

 

 

 

**

  
  
Erik以破纪录的速度到达了舰桥，睡眠的昏沉已被一扫而空，他几乎是冲过电梯门，来到自己的座位旁站定，好不容易才恢复稍许冷静。  
据说在死亡之前电光火石的一瞬间会发生很多事情。Erik向来没有耐心和兴趣阅读幻想小说——他更愿意花时间读一些对自己职业有益的材料——但他至少听说过一些艺术性的描述。闪回。潜意识的画面。你没有任何时间去后悔或害怕。  
  
然而此刻Erik站在钢铁之心的舰桥上，面对着数百艘尼瑞利安战舰，却不是那样的感受。  
恐惧占据了他的全身，固化成冰晶撕裂了他的胸口，令他无法呼吸，肋骨像是牢笼一般禁锢住心肺。寒意如同冰水流窜在他的血管，沿着背脊到颈后，令他寒毛树立。他很害怕，是的，但更重要的是，他感到无比后悔。那些关于濒死瞬间的说法完全就不符事实。  
Erik很后悔。他简直不敢去想，但此时他满脑子都是他的船员，他的船员，还有Charles，还有 **我很抱歉带你们来到这儿。**  
  
然后，尼瑞利安飞船就像刚才突然出现一样，又陡然消失了，只留下一条条分散的航迹。  
  
钢铁之心一动不动地待在原地，被震惊得彻底静止。  
  
Erik吐出肺里仅剩的一口气，感觉到自己终于能够呼吸之时肌肉的拉伸。这简直是种恩赐。  
他深深呼吸，然后朝双眼大睁、面如土色的Scott挥了挥手。“保持原定航线。”他的声音比以往沙哑，通常沉稳的手势也变得生硬，但没人为此责怪他。  
他花了点时间稳住心绪，挺直腰杆，穿过整座舰桥。他的属下都惊慌失措，他无法苛责他们。他经过他们身边的时候，轻轻拍拍他们的肩膀，抚摸他们的手臂，提供他们需要的帮助。他不像Charles那样拥有与生俱来的怜悯和感同身受的同情心，但他也并非全然不通人性。无论如何，他会努力尝试；因为他深爱他的船员。  
  
他回到自己的座位上，仔细研究Scott和Logan从星图系统里好不容易破译出的稍许导航信息。在接下来的几个小时，轮班结束之前，他把全部精力都集中在阻止飞船撞上任何陨石的飞行上。这块星域到处都是碎片，大多数比较小而无害，但仍有不少是极度危险的。若是螺旋桨受损的话，就意味着被困在原地等死。  
然而，他心中的不安却出于其他原因。  
  
尼瑞利安舰队——数百艘飞船整齐编队行进。他们要去哪？已经有好几年没有出现过尼瑞利安人迁移的报告了。如今Charles不见了，落入他们手中，他们却突然开始移动？  
Erik有种非常不祥的预感。不仅仅是因为尼瑞利安人可能在计划着一次袭击。而是因为，钢铁之心是全星际舰队中唯一知道这件事的飞船，亲眼见证过程的飞船，而他们无法发出讯号，除非他愿意暴露自己的位置，让自己的所有船员身陷危险之中。他了解Fury；如果Fury觉得对Erik开火可以阻止一场战争的话……他会愿意做的。不管Rogers怎么劝说，Fury都会这么做。  
  
他对自己的船员有责任，对Charles有责任，但——他同样对舰队也负有责任。  
对 **全人类** 。  
  
矛盾将他扯成了两半，让他束手无策。他感到犹豫不决，这从未有过的情况令他愈发震颤。他把舰桥指挥权转交给Logan，朝自己的办公室走去，希望一个人静一静。  
一等到门在身后关上，Erik便深吸一口气，用手抓了把头发，朝后捋了捋。他缓缓地吐出一口气，往办公桌走去。  
  
结果他一下子跪倒在地，双手按在防滑的甲板上。他震惊无比地意识到自己在发抖，全身的微颤令他膝盖发软，背脊弯曲。他让自己后背抵在门上，艰难地试图让自己呼吸平复。  
他看见那些尼瑞利安舰队，太过清晰，无数锃亮骇人的飞船在他面前一字排开成战斗队形。这不是他第一次看到——他 **记得** 。记得他的父母随着第二地球陨灭的那一天。他那时候就见过这个画面。然后——然后是凯夫拉人。尼瑞利安人夺走了 **他的一切** 。  
  
他们带走了Charles，然后舰队开始移动。Erik基本上是背弃了联邦舰队，让自己和船上的所有人都成了罪犯，让钢铁之心彻底孤立无援，而现在——现在他是唯一一个能够拯救星际舰队的人，但那么做就意味着背弃钢铁之心，以及让Charles独自面对尼瑞利安人为他准备的暴行。  
他低头望着自己的双手。他喉咙里溢出的声音并不是啜泣——他还没有那么脆弱——但除此之外，他都不知道该如何描述。  
  
Erik合上双眼，握紧了拳头。他透过焦灼的喉咙吸了口气，强迫自己冷静下来。在遥远的前方，Charles此时也一定很累，很痛，很害怕，他需要Erik。Charles不会放弃—— **永远** 不会。所以Erik也不能。他 **不会** 。  
  
“领航员Erik Lehnsherr，”Raven的声音响起，语调安宁轻快好像她没有看到他刚刚经历了一次恐慌发作似的。“请原谅，但系统似乎——通讯——问题——Jarvis系统——”  
  
她的声音断开了。在短短数分钟内，Erik第二次感到全身发冷。所以这是 **背叛** 。连他最后的依靠都离开了他。  
他艰难起身，双腿仍然颤抖不止，从未有过的虚弱，他努力挪到桌后的座椅坐下，刚好赶上Raven打开了警告的红灯，随后通讯窗口自行打开。  
  
“Lehnsherr——”Steve Rogers在视频那头开口，但立即停下了。这位元老和Erik上次在钢铁之心的会议室里看到的样子已然不同。在主动顶罪自首之后，他却显得比以往更加敏锐和专注。有人在这位战士的脚下点了一把火，而Rogers便随之熊熊燃烧。“你看到了什么。”  
“为什么Stark黑进了我的系统，”Erik说，他的声音严厉得可以割破水晶，尽管他心中隐隐松了一口气、就好像汹涌的海浪冲刷了他愤怒的悬崖，因为这就是他的机会，他绝佳的机会——他不用自己做出艰难的决定了。“我依稀记得他应该做相反的事情才是。”  
  
“情况有变，”Rogers回答。“但首先，告诉我——你看见了什么？”  
“尼瑞利安舰队移动了，”Erik说，疲倦地倚在座椅靠背上。他的胸腹一阵抽痛，残酷地提醒了他不久之前还在某个甲板上血流满地。他已经到了绝境，不仅仅是比喻，他仅剩纯粹的意志力支撑着他继续坚持下去，而就连意志也即将消磨殆尽。“我们刚刚遭遇了一整编队训练的飞船。一百艘，全副武装。”他迎上屏幕中Rogers的目光，钢铁灰和彗星蓝眸子的交锋。“此处距离地球帝国星域只有几百光年。”  
  
Erik望着Rogers的表情，知道他理解了其中深意。就好像是张开的渔网落在水面上，然后开始缓慢但不容置疑地沉入深处。Rogers的肩膀耷拉了一秒，但立即重整旗鼓，这位蒙上污名的元老再度坚强起来。至少他俩之中有一人还能冷静，Erik心想。  
  
“你是不是庆幸Tony侵入了你的系统，”Rogers只是简短地说，Erik不自觉点了点头，因为没必要说谎，面前的Steve Rogers恐怕早就从Erik脸上读出了一切。  
  
他完成了自己的使命。他给了联邦舰队足够的警告信息，告诉他们尼瑞利安舰队的规模——他们在准备战斗。他们即将开战。  
如果Steve Rogers真的能像Stark所说那样能言善辩，他应该会说服Fury让战舰做好准备。这已经超出Erik的掌控范围，他远离了复杂的运筹帷幄，但至少，没人会说他抛弃了人类，背离了正义。  
  
“Lehnsherr——Erik，”Rogers现在无比认真地盯着他，好像历史学家在仔细观察来自第一地球的古董枪支般小心翼翼，好像怕它会随时走火。“Tony追踪到了他们关押Charles的地方。”  
  
Erik感到心脏被坚硬的皮带勒紧。他不需要问什么。“他们要处决他。”  
“不，”Rogers说，至少他努力让声音不带一丝情感，“他们要公开虐杀他。”

 

 

**

  
  
有漫长的一瞬间，他们瞪着对方，周围是凝重的沉寂。Charles没有丝毫闪躲，他后背挺得笔直，被铐住的双手紧紧在身前握成拳，尽管他的膝盖因为长时间站立已经开始酸痛。他好累，他恍惚地想，身体微微颤抖，他太累了。如果他能够倒在地板上蜷缩起来多好，像一颗坍缩的星球，变得越来越小直到什么也不剩，变成吞噬一切的黑洞，或许那时他才终于，终于能够安宁。  
  
“别绕弯子了，”Kurt比Cain更快反应过来。他抬手理了理领带，这是他紧张时的动作，在科瑞利亚养成的上等人习惯，Charles感觉这像是几百年前的记忆了。“我们都知道钢铁之心——”他把她的名字完全念错了，像两个毫不相关的词语，而实际上它们应该是浑然一体、不可分割的坚强姓名，仅仅因为这个Charles都能揍他一拳，“——拥有独特的凯夫拉科技。我们还知道你就是主程序的钥匙。”  
  
“把它给我们，”Cain说，往前走了一步。他的眼中闪着毫不掩饰的暴虐目光，但Charles早已熟悉。他就是在这样的目光下长大。“告诉我们怎么从你的飞船上把它弄出来。或许你根本不在乎自己的命，”他说，原本就充满敌意的态度染上了更浓重的残忍色彩，“但我敢打赌，像你这样心软的废物还是舍不得你的船员。”  
  
Charles颤抖地吸了口气，无意掩藏自己的恐惧。他没有开口求他俩放过自己的船员，这话语刚到他的舌尖又被咽了回去。钢铁之心的船员从一开始就甘愿加入，但至少，他可以为了他们——保护他们不被自己和Erik的错误所伤害。 **他和Erik** 的错误，他承认，因为他俩自始至终都是一体的。  
  
“你无法从钢铁之心窃取科技，”他说，他无比冷静，冷静， **冷静** 。“哪怕你杀掉全部船员，把她抢走。那不是尼瑞利安人想要的，不是吗？他们不是想要 **一艘** 拥有凯夫拉科技的地球战舰，他们想要单独的科技，可以复制的，这样他们就能大规模生产它，把它安装到每一艘飞船上面。但那是不可能的。 **再也不可能** 了。”  
  
Cain步步紧逼到他的面前，粗壮的手指再次用力攫住他的手臂。“你在说谎，”他粗声大气地说，愤怒像沸腾的岩浆一般随时可能喷发，“你在说谎，想保护你的手下。你就是钥匙，钢铁和心，我们已经 **知道了** 你愚蠢的密码，Charlie，再跟我们装傻也没意义。你一向不擅长这个，”他的手指捏得Charles的胳膊疼痛无比，不禁在Charles的钳制下微微挣扎起来。  
  
“没错，”Charles咬牙开口，仰头怒视着他，“需要两个密码才能解锁主程序。但你们这些可悲的蠢货弄反了。如果你们知道密码的话，那么你们肯定清楚，应该先输入 **钢铁** ，这很容易。然后你们知道第二段密码， **心** ，才是真正开启文件传输的钥匙。你们以为那是我。”他深吸一口气，心脏在胸腔里剧烈跳动。“这不难猜，我想，你们以为我这样 **心软的废物** 一定会是心。但你们错了。我是坚不可摧的 **钢铁** 。”他锐利的目光射向Kurt，他不知道自己的脸此刻看上去是什么样子，但看到他表情的Kurt情不自禁踉跄地后退了一步。“Erik才是心。而你杀了他。你毁灭了钢铁之心的 **心** 。”你毁灭了 **我的** 心。  
  
他不得不强迫自己再度深吸一口气，完全没有意识到刚才屏住了呼吸。  
  
一阵沉默。Kurt的脸再次变得惨白，Cain在他身旁粗重地喘息，他的手把Charles的手臂捏得彻底麻木了。Charles一眨不眨地盯着Kurt，等待着，等待着他们彻底明白，等待Kurt终于意识到自己亲手搞砸了一切。然后Charles再度开口，声音柔软而淡定。  
“咱们刑场上见。”

Cain发出一道不似人类的怒吼，紧紧抓着Charles的手臂，猛然发力把他甩了出去；Charles撞上了厚实的窗玻璃，发出令人心惊的重响。Charles轻哼一声滑落在地，他眼前失焦了几秒，被迫弯曲的膝盖也剧痛起来。刚刚被抓到麻木的胳膊也逐渐恢复痛感，他甚至还没来得及注意到自己的头痛，Cain就再次扑了上来，把他压在玻璃上，双手钳住他的喉咙。  
Charles喘不过气，下意识地抬起脚来，被Cain贴着窗玻璃越提越高，视线开始变得模糊。他无法呼吸但也没有挣扎，在Cain的手中毫无生气。已经 **无所谓了** 。  
  
“把他放下，Cain，”Kurt的声音穿透迷雾传进Charles的耳朵，他突然摔了下去，在Cain的脚边蜷成一团。  
他深深地咳嗽起来，胸口剧烈地起伏，努力呼吸的同时喉咙感觉像是着了火。他弯下腰，屈起身子保护自己受伤的膝盖，防止Cain试图踢他。  
  
“他在说谎，”Kurt说，显然是不仅仅想说服Cain更是要说服自己，Charles要是还有一丝力气的话恐怕会笑出声，“他只是想吓我们。我们把他交给尼瑞利安人，它们会逼问出真相的。”  
Cain嫌恶地哼了一声，Charles绷紧身子等待拳头落下，但幸运的是Cain硕大的身躯后退了一步。“我希望它们弄断你每一根骨头，”他朝旁边啐了一口，“两次。”  
  
“完成你未尽的遗愿？”Charles疲惫地说，强迫自己再度坐起身，后背倚着落地窗。“我没有说谎。或许等他们发现你们的失败之后，他们会把 **你们** 也拖过去审问。”  
Kurt抬手挡住往前冲了一步、咬牙切齿的Cain。Kurt仍然面色惨白，脸上的神色几乎已经快要陷入恐慌，但他至少比自己的儿子稍微冷静一些。“它们已经来了。交给它们判断吧。”  
  
“你为什么跟他们站在一边，对付地球帝国？”Charles情不自禁发问，他的声音微弱而沙哑，出口的每个字都带出一股血腥味。他不是为了拖延时间——他是真的 **不明白** Marko父子是如何跟尼瑞利安人结盟，破坏宇宙的和平，屠杀外星种族，究竟是为了什么？“你背叛了自己的种族。真的值得吗？”  
“跟你没关系，”Kurt冷冷地说，面部如同砖墙，“这事跟你相关的部分已经结束了。”  
  
Charles把头倚在玻璃上，尽管他没有闭上眼睛让自己更加脆弱，但也差不多了。都结束了，他疲惫地心想。 **终于结束了** 。  
  
房间另一头的电梯门打开，刚才押解Charles的尼瑞利安人迈着细长的双腿走了进来。Charles没有反抗，任由他们用冰冷粘稠的手把他拖起，轻而易举地拽着他往外走，而他只能无力地垂向一边，双腿再也无法站立。  
  
“他任你们处置，”Cain邪恶地笑着说，直直地盯着Charles。窗外的光线在他眼中闪烁，苍白的脸上多了一丝可怖的神采。Charles从来不知道纯粹的邪恶是什么样子，但大概就是Cain这样了，Charles只能面无表情地回望他，头脑一片空白，无话可说。  
Kurt则根本不看他一眼。  
  
“三上校已经在等了，”其中一位尼瑞利安人开口，声音从扭曲蠕动的触须中传出，模糊而刺耳的嗓门仿佛不调和的琴音。尼瑞利安人嘴边的触须使得他们不适合发出通用语的音节，一条触须拂过Charles的脸颊，令他不禁一颤。  
他闭上双眼，被他们拉到电梯里，随后开始下降。Charles和大家一样，都很清楚由微行星组成的星体相互碰撞时会发生什么。冲击产生的热能开始让其一融化，然而燃烧是有区别的，轻量的材料会继续呆在表面，而密度较大的材料则会沉淀下去、形成新的星球内核。在军校里，人们最喜欢用这个说法来比喻——做好被 **刑讯逼供** 的准备。  
  
折磨。Charles直白地在心里默想，让这个词飘在空中，好像是脑海中的一个肥皂泡，而其他的思绪都被他深埋，一直掩埋到尼瑞利安人都无法触及的深处。这是现实，而不是军校的训练。他想知道他们会拷问他多久，才确认他说的是实话，确认他真的毫无用处了。  
  
他恍惚地看着肥皂泡破碎，化为了虚无。  
  
他睁开眼，刚好看到电梯门打开，迎接他的是一片黑暗，电梯的光线从背后透出，却照不亮眼前房间的任何东西。  
有股奇怪的味道。  
  
Charles被粗暴地推出了电梯，立即膝盖一软，跪倒在冰冷的地面上，被铐住的双手撑在身前。守卫未发一言，电梯门在他身后关上了，将他独自一人丢在完全的黑暗中。  
他努力让眼睛适应，黑暗如有重量般压得他喘不过气，毛骨悚然。他艰难地爬起来，后背紧紧贴着关闭的电梯门以支撑自己。他无从判断，但他感觉这是个很大的房间。  
  
他的呼吸变得太过急促，不稳的喘息在这可怖的空间内显得过于突兀。Charles感到头晕目眩，无法让自己冷静下来，胸中开始浮现冰冷的恐惧，弥漫到他的四肢百骸，直到他再也无法平静，站在门边全身颤抖得牙齿打颤，为什么停不下来——  
有东西在黑暗中移动，他突然 **明白** 了。  
  
他之前被关押在尼瑞利安飞船里的时候也经历过这个，当时呼吸的毒气和此处的一样。他们现在用的是同样的招数，用神经毒素摧毁他的感官，强迫他感到恐怖，让他在被正式审问之前就彻底被逼疯。  
  
“Charles Xavier指战员，”一个低沉，响亮的声音从暗处传来，“我们让你来这里是有原因的。”  
“你吓不倒我，”Charles颤抖地低语，尽管心脏快要跳出了喉咙口，强忍着啜泣重复了一遍，这次声音更响亮了些，“你 **吓不倒** 我。”  
  
更多窸窸窣窣的声音响起，Charles不用看见都心知肚明，是巨大粗壮的触手开始向他伸过来，越来越近，节奏悠闲，像所有的掠食者一样，知道自己的猎物无处可藏而优哉游哉。  
  
“操你，”Charles对着黑暗说，紧咬牙关阻止自己打战，一边做好最坏的准备，“我 **恨** 你们，你们赢不了的，地球帝国永远不会向你们低头——”空气中的毒气开始变得更加浓重，并且有什么东西开始箍上他的腰际，他忍不住最后喘息出声，“滚开，滚开，哦上帝， **Erik** ——”  


 

**

  
Logan已经活了够久也经历过相当混乱的往事，所以他足可以表示，他已经见过足够多的糟糕事发生在很多人身上——不仅仅是地球人，不仅仅是外星人；只要是 **人** ，因为说到底大家都是一样的——宇宙的所有角落都不例外，但目前他正在经历的这一切，是他有史以来见过最糟糕的。  
  
“你肯定是开玩笑，”Scott不容置疑地怒斥，双臂在胸前交叉。Logan几乎能感觉到他正在强忍即将喷发的怒火，“我们是你他妈最厉害的手下，你不能把我们留在——”  
  
“这不是个请求，”Erik打断他，声音沙哑但权威不减。他站在桌边，一侧胯部微微倚靠着桌边，微小的细节暴露出这位领航员此刻是多么虚弱。  
Logan哼了一声，抬手推了推牙齿间叼着的雪茄。“这显然也不是个命令。”  
  
Erik转头瞪着他，有一瞬间他们的视线穿过Raven投放在Erik办公室中央的基诺索斯影像，彼此怒目而视。基诺索斯在缓缓地自转，无数陨石碎片组成的巨大星环围绕在它的赤道，令人回忆起第一地球星系中的土星。但它们的相似之处仅此而已，根据Stark从Loki那里得到的情报——多有趣啊Loki这家伙竟然还在星际中游荡——土星是由气体组成，而基诺索斯则是一颗完全由石头组成的星球。  
Logan双眼一眨不眨地直视着Erik。他知道他俩都清楚，Erik在面对Logan明目张胆的反抗时能有多少话讲——但说真的，在目前的局面中，Erik基本已经是放弃指挥权了吧？  
  
“我需要你们待在这艘飞船上，”Erik说，竟冷静得令人意外，毕竟他看上去已经快要失去强忍的姿态，“正是出于这个原因。你俩是我 **最好的** 手下。如果情况不对，你们是最有能力保护它的人。”  
“当然会情况不对，”Scott怒吼，气得摊开了双手。他的指尖划过全息图像，但画面没有丝毫涟漪。“总是会情况不对，现在已经情况不对了，你他妈别以为我们会坐在这里让你去把事情搞得更糟。在精神层面上，你已经相当于 **投降** 了，Erik，是啊，我他妈就是要说，既然这里没人敢讲。但我们绝不可能让你一个人到那颗星球上去，做梦。”  
  
“我不会一个人去，”Erik简短地回答，但至少他没有矢口否认自己的精神状态，如果他否认的话Logan就要忍不住跳起来掐他脖子了，“我带一小队志愿者去。”  
“棒极了，”Scott说，他的讽刺意味太过明显但Logan已经来不及阻止，“我自愿参加。”  
“不行。”Erik的下巴绷紧，目光严峻。尽管Logan气得要命，但他也知道Erik心意已决。“你们留在这里。你们俩都是。我需要你们监控通讯，还需要你们解决一切问题。”  
  
“你他妈让我们跟了你这么远，”Scott大喊，“现在你却要我们站在一边——”  
“我从未让你们跟着我，”Erik冷冷地打断，“我——”  
“够了，”Logan开口，拿掉了口中的雪茄。他还是没胆在Erik面前抽烟。“你们俩都给我闭嘴，在你们说出让大家都后悔的话之前。”  
“滚开，Logan，”Scott愤愤地说，但他的确闭上了嘴，再次交叉起了双臂。  
  
Erik深吸一口气，吐息的最后才开始微微颤抖。Logan惊讶于他竟然如此疲惫，似乎用尽了最后一丝气力且无意掩饰——或者是失去了掩饰的力气。遭遇尼瑞利安人舰队令Erik殚精竭虑，把他仅剩的希望也摧毁了。他甚至不知道Erik本人有没有意识到这一点，但Logan看得出来，他知道一个彻底崩溃的人是什么样子。跟Rogers联系上或许有一点儿帮助，因为Erik提到他告诉了Steve尼瑞利安舰队接近地球帝国领空的事儿，但这帮助太微不足道，也太迟了。  
  
Charles会知道怎么做的，Logan简直要被这残酷而讽刺的念头逗笑，Charles会知道该怎么说。Charles，有着恼人的、永无止境的积极向上精神，常常被人误以为那是过于天真，但这实在错得离谱。Logan已经认识了Charles该死的Xavier这么多年，早就知道那些误解他的人是多么愚不可及。  
  
“我很抱歉，”Erik说，没有看他俩。  
Scott张开嘴，无疑是要吐出标志性的Summers风格的尖锐话语，但Logan眼疾手快地抓住他的胳膊，用力捏了捏作为警告。  
  
“谁都不想这样，”Erik说，抓了一把头发。他的发型凌乱，跟往常全然不同。随后他轻轻叹了口气。“我不需要说出口你们都明白。但因此我才觉得你们应该明白，我为什么让你们留下。我或许已经不配被人称作指挥官，然而我不会任他们自生自灭，如果出现危险我仍需保护他们。”  
“你听上去好像 **计划好** 做什么危险的事情一样，”Scott开口，但已经没有了怒意，肩膀也逐渐坍了下去。再怎么强硬，遇到同样强硬的对手，也无计可施。  
“你自己也说过，”Erik回答，并没有因为猜中什么而流露出傲慢，“总会情况不对。”  
  
“Erik，”Logan开口，“你的计划是救回Charles，还是计划去送死？”  
“我的计划是救出Charles，”Erik说，直视着他。但这不是个直接的回答。  
  
然而，这个答案Logan尚可接受。现在。他重新把烟叼了起来。“具体计划是什么，长官？”  
“我们距离基诺索斯还有一个小时，航向已经校准到具体坐标。”Erik朝眼前的全息图像点头示意。“如果我们能找到一个合适的藏身处，陨石环能够给我们做很好的隐蔽。”  
Logan哼了一声。“你以为我找不到吗？”  
  
“等我们藏好之后，”Erik继续说，眼都没眨地接受了Logan的自信，“Raven将从Mystique模式解除，把能量全部耗在防御功能上。这样更容易，要是伪装成一艘尼瑞利安飞船浮在星环内，反而太可疑了。运气好的话，很可能整个区域完全不会有人扫描监测。但你们得让她一直藏在那儿，直到我们回来。”  
“你的小组有哪些人？”Logan冷静地问，嚼了嚼雪茄。“你说志愿者，但肯定心里有人选了，因为显而易见整艘船上所有人都肯定会踊跃情愿。”  
  
“这的确是个自杀任务，”Erik沉重地说，Logan只是翻了个白眼。整件事都是在自杀，但至少现在Charles就近在眼前了。大家肯定都想加入，除了他和Scott被迫留在这里。“我已经问过大家了。队伍已经组好。”  
“你他妈在跟我们讨论前就选好了，”Logan讽刺，但至少他觉得这是个好策略。Erik起码给了他们俩可以商讨的幻觉。“那么，说来听听。”  
  
Erik的目光回到了Scott身上。Logan欣赏Erik这种坦率和直白。“你不会喜欢的。”  
“操，”Scott开口，颓丧地闭上了眼睛。他已经知道了。  
Logan欣赏他接受不可逆转的宿命的勇气。  


 

**

  
  
Nick Fury坐在办公桌后，手肘搭在桌面上，双手在嘴前交叉，一边无声地打量着Steve Rogers和Tony Stark，面无表情。Rogers和Stark肩并肩站着——要不是Rogers比Stark高不少，应该叫做肩并肩。  
真是个奇迹啊，这两人又站在了一起，鉴于他们复杂的历史，但此时此刻这无关紧要——他们选择并肩作战，共同抗击一个敌人，而这个敌人貌似就是Fury自己。  
  
“恕我直言，长官，”Rogers开口，双手背在身后，完美的稍息站姿，“你必须让舰队做好准备。你可以尽管说Lehnsherr是个叛徒，但他绝不会给我们错误的情报。这个绝对不会。”  
“搞什么，”Stark插了进来，眼睛大睁，双手紧紧握成拳。“你不会是真的怀疑可信度吧，有吗？你简直——”  
  
“闭嘴，Stark，”Fury怒吼，他的忍耐已经到了极限，“不然我就把你关禁闭，其实你一踏上这里的时候我早该这么干的。”  
“错了，”Stark说，不过他的目光还是朝Rogers那里闪了一下，寻求支持，“你跟我 **拉过勾** 的。你不能不守诺言哦。”  
“你给过Tony豁免权，”Rogers静静地说，但在那双深蓝的眼底Fury还是看到了叛逆的光，“长官，我们在浪费时间。尼瑞利安人移动了，他们在我们的领空边缘训练，如果我们不做好准备——”  
  
门突然打开了，女大公爵Emma Frost拖着一把剑走了进来，威风凛凛无所畏惧，一把将Rogers和Stark推到一边，直接站到了Fury的正前方。“好极了，你们都在。这样就快多了。”  
“你到底是什么意思？”Fury问，他的声音开始提高了，表现出他在自己的办公室里被一再打断的极度不满。  
  
“你好，Fury元老，”Thor Odinson从Frost身后走进了房间，“我在这里代表阿斯加德企业，还有我的弟弟，Loki向您问好。”  
“他自己不想来，对吧，”Fury嘲讽地说。  
“很遗憾我弟弟很忙，”Thor抱歉地挑起眉毛，“不过他让我向您致以最热情的敬意。”  
  
“是吗，”Fury说，一副相信才怪的语气。“但我仍然不知道，为什么一位星际舰队的高官竟然出现在我眼前违抗军纪，而她本不该出现在这个星域，更别提我的飞船上。”  
  
“Fury元老，”Frost猛地把一只手按在桌面上，双眼闪闪发光，倾身向前迎上Fury岿然不动的目光。“我有个提议，长官，我想您会喜欢的。”

**

  
  
Erik用锐利而冷静的目光审视着眼前组好的小队，让自己回归彻底理性、毫无情感的状态。  
"我理解你们都是自愿加入的，"他冷静地说，"但你们还很年轻，所以我也理解，你们可能是被一种错误的忠诚感所驱使。我有责任提醒你们，这不仅仅是个非法的任务，也是个自杀任务。"  
  
"我们明白，"Alex Summers说。"我们完全了解情况和后果。这是充分知情后作出的决定。"  
"的确是出于忠诚，"Armando Munoz附和，"但并非是错误的。我也想指出，我们是船上最顶尖的团队，Alex是近战专家，Sean懂尼瑞利安语。我不是在自高自大，但我们不是可有可无的，而是您需要我们。"  
  
Erik深吸一口气，然后缓缓吐出，然后才平静地开口。  
"我不能允许。不管你们多优秀，你们只是新兵。"  
  
而事实恰巧相反。他确实不忍心让他们送死，但现在是特殊时期，他已经让Scott和Logan留在了钢铁之心舰上，他不能再拒绝一批最优秀的手下了，哪怕他们当中有新兵--他们面临的任务需要他们使出浑身解数。  
然而，他仍然可以开口争辩，把这当做一个测试。任何迟疑的人都会被他驱逐出队，因为接下来的任务不容许丝毫迟疑。Erik需要最优秀的人，但同时他也需要准备好为这次任务牺牲的人-- **肯定** 会有牺牲。  
他也很期待他们会如何回应。  
  
三个年轻人相互望了望，显露出早就料到他会争辩似的。很好。  
"无意冒犯，长官，"Armando停顿了一下，然后耸了耸肩。"你现在的情况基本是放弃了指挥权。所以技术上来讲，在我们走进起落架的这一刻你已经不再是我们的领航员了。"  
Sean Cassidy交叉起双臂。"也就是说你现在只是一个在敌后单独行动的探员--顺带一提，真酷。但你已经不是我们的上级，所以--"  
"所以除非你准备对我们开枪，否则别想阻止我们上机，"Alex大声说，其他二人做了个鬼脸，"我们要跟你去。"  
  
Erik不知道Alex和Scott有没有在此之前聊过。不知道Scott有没有试图说服Alex改变主意，兄弟俩有没有争执吵架，在知道这可能是他们最后一次见面的情况下。Alex眼中的神色令Erik决定还是不问为好。  
"那就出发吧，"Erik简短地说，对他们的回答感到很满意，然后转过身，朝着等待在钢铁之心主停机坪中的拉维兰穿梭机走去，没有回头再看一眼。  
  
Wade的飞船不见了踪影，还好没人想起问Erik这一点。那赏金猎人知道自己该做什么。半小时之前Erik跟他在货舱进行了密谈，已经把该讲的全讲清楚了。  
  
他已经爬到舷梯的半处，这时余光捕捉到有什么人在下面，转过身刚好看到Hank McCoy不安地挠了挠头发，站在几个一脸震惊的年轻人中间显得格格不入。  
"你们都闭嘴，"他烦躁地说，"我知道你们当中有人会被枪击，会被刺伤，砍伤，甚至残废，这是肯定的。我得待在你们身边负责医护。再说，Charles或许也需要我。"  
Armando，Alex和Sean一个接一个地闭上了嘴，然后望向了Erik。Erik只是点头朝这位首席医官表示感谢，然后继续沿着舷梯进入了穿梭机。  
  
再次穿上平民的衣服感觉奇怪而陌生。已经太久了。他庆幸自己之前买了这件有减弱镭射效果的毛衣，尽管Charles时常调笑他偏执狂。高领毛衣将他从手腕遮到下巴，还稍微有一点儿紧身，但可以起到极佳的防护作用。他希望要是有多余的给新兵们穿就好，Erik本来想买两件的，但Charles当时表示了明目张胆的拒绝。Erik并非光明正大的人，但他绝对不会违抗Charles清晰而强烈的意愿--你不能这么对待朋友。  
  
Erik从前在极度无聊的时候曾经试驾过拉维兰穿梭机，他同意把这玩意留在钢铁之心停机坪的唯一原因是它的驾驶系统跟人类的完全不同，对船员来说有着极大的挑战性。实在是太荒谬了，屏幕上显示的数据跟飞行所需的数据风马牛不相及，而操控难度也远远超出人类的范围。  
  
拉维兰人是一种共栖生物；他们二人联结为一组，思想紧密交织在一起，最终彻底无法剥离。他们的穿梭机也需要两人同时操作。即使身边坐的是个不专业的飞行员，Erik也能凭借一己之力操控它，但任何高级的动作都只有在Charles陪伴时才能做到。Charles可以借由长期训练达成的默契预测Erik的需求，两人共同的操作天衣无缝，就好像是同一个人具有两副躯体似的。  
显然跟Armando的合作并非如此，但欣慰的是Armando迅速适应了他的指示，且下意识的反应也很敏捷准确。他的确很优秀。  
  
Logan已经驾驶钢铁之心穿过了基诺索斯外围危机四伏的陨石圈，把她停在最里层，就在一块巨大的石块外侧。Erik和Armando很容易就将穿梭机驶出了碎石区，进入了星环和大气中间的开阔地带。然而，并非完全的开阔--到处都是形态大小各异的飞船，从偷来后改造的瓦肯飞船到周身满是重型镭射炮的庞然大物，通往星球表面的路途险象环生。  
"他们都是来看表演的，"Sean低语，透过穿梭机狭小的舷窗往外观察，一边注意盯着通讯平台防止有人呼叫他们。  
  
"刚铎瑞安战星，"他们掠过了整条路中最巨大的飞船，这时Logan低声的惊叹从通讯系统中传出，"从没在资料之外看过它们。"  
"我的天，"McCoy轻声说。  
"最好绕过它，"Armando说，"他们的感应器非常厉害。"  
  
Erik点点头，改变了航线，远离它的传感范围。刚铎瑞安族是宇宙中的巨人，一个古老的文明，只要别的种族不打扰他们，他们对一切都不感兴趣。总是岿然不动的中立，他们的力量足以摧毁整个尼瑞利安以及地球文明，但几百年来他们用行动证明了，他们对于星系中的权力斗争没有丝毫关心。  
和行动上中立、政治立场上跟地球结盟的瓦肯人不同，刚铎瑞安人和所有种族通商，也给所有种族提供庇护所，他们泰然自若的态度显示，若是有人胆敢搅乱他们安宁日子，他们就会给全宇宙带来一场前所未有的恐怖风暴。  
  
此刻望着他们漂浮在空中，如同巨鲸俯瞰着小鱼小虾一般，Erik突然意识到，在广袤无垠的宇宙中，人类和尼瑞利安人都只是微渺的存在，而他自己飞蛾扑火去营救Charles的行为更只是大漠中的一粒沙尘。这令人不得不心生谦卑，但同时又怒不可遏；整个宇宙竟把Charles看作如此微不足道的东西，而他在Erik心中却是 **一切** ，超乎了全世界。  
  
他驶离了刚铎瑞安太空堡垒，但心中默默好奇，如果他们发觉有人类藏身此处会作何反应。或许还是不要知道比较好。  
  
他熟练地驾驶着穿梭机降落到基诺索斯的表面，停在城市中心外的一片空地上，没有引起任何怀疑。然后他从操控台前站起，转身面向同伴，同时轻敲了敲耳中的通讯设备。  
"Logan，我们得切断通讯。不想被任何人窃听到。"  
一阵紧张的沉默。"我理解。小心。"  
  
Erik没有回答，打开座位下方的侧柜，娴熟地检查起一把超强火力的镭射枪--他甚至没问Logan是怎么把这玩意弄上飞船的，他确信自己并不想知道答案，而且此刻他也根本不在乎。这玩意威力很大。这就够了。  
三名前新兵震惊地盯着他，但至少Hank冷静地接受了。  
  
"你会让我们全没命的，长官，"Alex说，表情平静，淡定地接受了现实。说实话他早就预测到未来了。Erik能从他们身上看到两种品质：毫不动摇的忠诚，还有近乎于殉道的牺牲精神。Erik关切的心情想必是从表情中透露了少许，因为Sean轻松地朝Alex挥了挥手。  
"我们不会死的，长官，"他回答。"我们这么漂亮。"  
  
"你们都丑哭了，"Scott的声音从耳机里传来，这是他目前为止说的第一句话。"还有我告诉过你们别叫他长官，蠢货。我们是在秘密行动。别玩丢了小命，不然我会让你们后悔的。"  
一声轻响之后通讯彻底切断了。Erik深吸一口气，然后缓慢而小心地吐出。随后他朝队员挥手致意，打开头顶的隔断取出准备好的斗篷。  
  
他们比通常的拉维兰人稍矮一些，但拉维兰人有一点很棒，那就是他们的宗教信仰禁止他们向外星人展示自己的外貌。没人知道拉维兰人真正的样子，只知道他们身姿挺拔，高而瘦长；仪态跟人类只有稍许相似，但足够让Erik和他的小队伪装起来不引人怀疑。  
显然没有人会料到人类长途跋涉来到尼瑞利安领地。希望这足以打消别人的疑虑，让他们得以畅通无阻地前进，撑得越久越好。  
  
拉维兰人喜爱的长斗篷如水银泻地，安全地把他们从头包裹到脚，还隐蔽了携带的武器。他们紧张地离开穿梭机，混入人群当中，Erik清晰无比地意识到身侧挂着的镭射枪，枪口朝下、沉甸甸的，背带紧紧绷在他的左肩和右侧腋下。他做好了随时开火的准备，但倘若他们开战的话，Charles肯定早在他们找到之前就会死去。  
Erik对于他被关在哪儿只有模糊的概念。Rogers提到过一个斗兽场，还有边缘的囚室牢笼。如果他们打算今晚虐杀Charles的话，他肯定被关在其中一间。因此Erik知道他们该朝着远处高耸的圆形围场进发，此时暮色开始降临在星球的这半边。  
  
他们结成松散的队形前进。Sean紧跟在他左手边，手臂贴着他，两人伪装成联结的伴侣又同时能够保护他没有武器的左侧身躯；Armando和Alex在右后方也是一样。McCoy则不起眼地躲在Erik身后。Erik丝毫不意外他们多么轻易就达成了完美的秩序；钢铁之心的每一位成员都是佼佼者，不管遇到怎样的险境都能出色应对。  
  
在他们周围，是异族生物学家的天堂。高大威严的刚铎瑞安人闲庭信步，有着细长的鼻吻和耳朵，正是远古时期埃及神灵阿努比斯的形象来源。鬼鬼祟祟的拉喀马宿人鱼贯前进，尖牙利爪，三对骨碌碌的小眼睛沿着窄长的颅骨依次排开。萨图尼翁人展开双翼在空中飞翔，六条修长的腿从人群头顶掠过。身高超过九尺、形销骨立的是玛丽诺卡人的女性，下颌巨大，长着一口獠牙，点缀着华美的钻石；她们威风凛凛守护着本族的男性，后者比她们矮好几尺，只有无害的小尖牙，戴着覆有倒刺的护肩。  
Erik一生游历多年，但从未见过如此宏大的外星人集会。他希望Charles能看到这个画面，他一定会兴奋极了。  
  
煞风景的是尼瑞利安人。他们遍布各处，武装到了牙齿，带着特有的傲慢态度，但至少他们没有太过分，毕竟周围全都是强大的外星种族。  
Erik再一次意识到尼瑞利安人和地球人都只是宇宙中年幼的文明。  
  
他们走过蜿蜒曲折的大街小巷，到处都是Erik都叫不出名字的外星人。尼瑞利安人遍布四周；没人朝他们投来怀疑的目光，但Erik高度紧张、随时准备好战斗。  
尽管他们的伪装简陋，路途又遥远，他们还是以较快的速度朝斗兽场前进了。Erik的思绪已经跳到了下一步进入建筑里该怎么办，突然被眼前的意外拉回了现实中。  
他们忙于观察周围的外星人，没有注意脚下，结果Alex撞上了一个玛丽诺卡人--或者更精确地说，撞上了女性玛丽诺卡人的小腿--差一点被她的钻石獠牙扎穿了脸。旁边的男性立即安抚了她，显然是习惯于女性族人时常爆发的恶劣脾气，与此同时Armando一把将Alex拉回了安全距离，一行人继续波澜不惊地往前走去。  
  
Erik没有费心停下脚步；他们没有时间，不能再被任何意外耽搁，于是他只是朝Alex的方向瞪了一眼又继续步行，大家回归了刚才的松散队形。感觉像是过了很久，但Erik知道其实只花了他们二十分钟左右就一同抵达了斗兽场的入口。  
他们绕着场地走了一圈，看到的景象证明了之前的猜测：所有门口都有两名尼瑞利安人带武器把守。显然他们并不会要求拉维兰人摘下兜帽--众所周知拉维兰人会对任何要求他们露出真面目的家伙兵戎相见--但他们肯定会要求身份证明。Sean的拉维兰语还能蒙混过关，但其他人绝对没法骗过他们。  
  
"B计划，"Alex果断地说，"找到最暗处的入口，放倒守卫。"  
"你能撂倒两个尼瑞利安人吗？"Erik问，挑起眉毛。"不能用枪，响声会引来更多人。"  
"我本来以为你负责一个我负责一个，但既然你没兴趣的话，那就别挡我的路就好。"  
Erik骤然想起Scott总是对弟弟挑三拣四，更别提他俩上了同一艘飞船共事之后。戴着兜帽看不到面容，但Erik感觉Armando此刻肯定是微微偏过头望着Alex，脸上带着既受不了又充满喜爱的表情。  
  
最隐蔽的入口在一个沙丘背后，街灯无法照到的角落。Alex和Erik脱掉限制行动的斗篷，藉着黑暗悄无声息地绕到尼瑞利安人身后，突然抬起尖刀抹向他们的喉咙。这刀具十分罕见，天知道Alex是从哪搞来的；它们锋利流畅地划开了尼瑞利安守卫厚实的皮肤。他们没来得及发出任何声息就倒了下去。  
Erik再次被迫做出抉择。这些前新兵已经显示了出众的才能，但再往前走，深入这座迷宫，并不知道地图、守卫和囚犯的具体情况，就等同于是在摸黑混战。不管是否出于错误的忠诚，Erik都无权强迫他们继续下去。他举棋不定，浑身冰冷，而他新组成没多久但已经肝胆相照的队员们想必也是一样。  
  
他在黑暗的门口停下脚步，转身回望他们。  
"想都别想，"McCoy开口，抓住他的胳膊把他推了回去。"我们跟你一起。大家是一伙的。"  
  
潜行结束了。这不是个救援行动；是个突围行动。关键是闯进去，找到珍贵的货物，以尽可能小的代价冲出去。通常Erik遇上这种情况不出十分钟就能想出后备计划，完整的数据，还有足够的准备。然而这一次，只有后备计划还说得过去，而数据几乎不存在，也根本没有丝毫准备，只有过去的经验还有本能。  
要不是Alex能够冷静地划开尼瑞利安人的喉咙，要不是Armando奇迹般精准的远程枪法，要不是Sean能听懂路过的尼瑞利安人的窃窃私语并分析出他们的值班时间，他们从一开始就完蛋了。McCoy此刻还没发挥作用，但他也完全没有拖累队伍，行动敏捷准确，随时灵巧地躲开他们的袭击。  
  
实在是太艰难、太费时间了，因为他们不得不时常藏起尸体，防止在救到Charles之前就陷入正面战斗。然而，他们还是排除万难潜入了斗兽场迷宫般的走廊和甬道，扫除敌人，杀出一条逃生之路，终于来到了场馆外围的囚室。  
"这走廊围绕着整个斗兽场，"Sean说，因为辛苦的杀伐而气喘吁吁，"全都是关犯人的。他肯定在这里面。"  
  
Erik稳住情绪，无视剧烈的心跳，透过第一个房间的舷窗往里望去。Alex一行人也往前奔跑，迅速查看每一间囚室，井然有序地进行了紧张而寂静的好几秒直到--  
  
" **在这** ！"Armando叫了起来，对着某间囚室的锁开了一枪，在门上留下了一个大洞。他和Alex猛地推开了门。Erik站在门口，一瞬间被恐惧所侵蚀，然后冲了进去。  
他的目光落在Charles身上，就如同饥渴的旅人望见绿洲一般欣喜，世界上其余的一切似乎都消失了。  
  
"Charles，"他艰难地开口，声音连自己都觉得陌生。他不知道自己是怎么走进牢房，来到蜷缩在冰冷地板上的Charles身边，也不知道自己是怎么无助地跪在他的身边。真正重要的是，他终于找到了Charles。 **他来了** 。  
他一下子就发觉Charles情况不妙，心瞬间沉到了谷底。淤青遍布他的脖颈，纤细的手腕，可怖地爬满他的手臂，还有深深的伤口，有一刻Erik简直不敢碰他，害怕对他造成更深的伤害。但随后他定了定神，深呼吸几次，然后伸手轻轻将Charles扶起来，颤抖的手指抚摸过他的脸颊。  
  
"Charles，"他又叫了一次，声音有些发抖，但已经无暇顾及了，"Charles，是我。"  
缓缓地，Charles睁开了眼睛，深蓝眼眸里的光芒好久好久才定格在Erik的脸上。他仰头凝视Erik，如同静止一般，直到他终于意识到现实，恢复了些许神智。"Erik？"他的声音几近呢喃，轻而微弱，但至少还在。  
  
"是的，"Erik哽咽，他扶起Charles的头，不由自主地梳理他汗湿凌乱的发丝，从他饱经摧残的双眼和消瘦的脸颊前拂开。"我来了。我还活着。"  
"Erik，"Charles再度低语，合上双眼，将脸埋在Erik的掌心。一滴眼泪透过睫羽落了下来，整个人也随之啜泣出声。"你还活着。"  
"是的，"Erik回答，眼眶开始发烫，抬起另一只手覆上Charles的，和他十指交缠。"亲爱的，我在这。我在这。"  
  
Charles又发出一道啜泣，淹没了言语的回答，他朝Erik伸出手，于是Erik俯下身，和他额头紧贴，和他片刻温存，心痛地让自己沉浸在Charles回到他身边的欣喜当中，因为他们终于又可以共同呼吸。Charles。他的 **星** 。  
"你不应该来，"Charles抵着他低语，Erik的血液都随之冰冻，"哦上帝，Erik，你真的 **不该来** 。"  
  
"嘘，"Erik安抚他，温柔地掩藏心中强烈的痛苦。他当然 **应该** 来，Charles知道他值得Erik不惜一切来救，"我们是来救你的。"  
"别被他们抓到，"Charles说，突然变得极度恐慌起来，Erik疑惑而担忧地往后退了一点，"求你，Erik，千万别被他们抓到。"  
Hank清了清喉咙，然后在Erik身边蹲下，快速检查起Charles的生命体征，皱起了眉头但没有露出其他表情。他拿出一支三录仪，在Charles的全身上下快速扫描。  
  
"他哪里不对劲？"Sean在近处低声开口，瞪大眼睛俯视着Charles。  
"哪里都不对，"Hank咬牙回答。"他处于神志不清状态。"他关上了仪器，转身面向Erik，表情严肃。"他们帮他身上的伤治好了一点，但是。"他意味深长地指了指太阳穴，Erik一下子明白了，浑身发冷。  
  
"大伙儿，我不想打扰，但必须走了，"Armando在门边焦急地开口。  
"Erik，"Charles说，仰头用茫然的目光注视他，Erik感觉被钉在了原地，被心中对于Charles的爱压得喘不过气，现在爱成了他最强烈的力量，他想要不顾一切地保护怀中的这个人，让他远离这里--远离整个世界--永远。  
  
"快走！"Alex大喊，粗暴地推开Hank，把肩膀架在Charles腋下把他拉起身。"没时间了！"  
Erik摇摇头让自己尽可能恢复清醒，托起Charles的另一条胳膊，和Alex一同把Charles架了起来，朝着走廊冲去，Armando领头，Sean和Hank殿后。他们一行人沿着弧形的走廊去到门口，上台阶，左转，右转，穿过一间全是窗户的房间。Erik记得来时的路，知道Armando也肯定记得；Erik信任由他来带路。  
  
这样更好，因为Erik此刻全部的注意力都在奄奄一息的Charles身上。他显然被严刑折磨过，Erik从未见过的方式，根本看不出他们做了什么，持续了多久。Erik很庆幸Armando走在前面，因为他--他不能--他 **害怕** 。  
  
就在转弯的时候他们撞上了三个尼瑞利安人，局面瞬间失控。Armando举枪放倒了第一个，但第二个随即把Armando挤到了墙边，他的头磕到石墙发出一道令人心惊的巨响，他随之滑倒在地。Alex立即冲了过去，Erik险些失去平衡，但Hank迅速补位，扶好了Charles。  
"我扶着他，快走！"他大喊。  
  
Erik抽身举起镭射枪，太迟了， **太迟** 了--第三个尼瑞利安人扑了上来，发出狂怒的嘶吼，用力拽住他的左手腕开始使劲，使劲--Erik痛得眼前一黑、气都喘不上来，头脑一片空白地被它拖倒在地。尼瑞利安人压在他身上，还在用力，鲜血开始穿过它黑色的手指缝，拇指和食指间开始露出白色--Erik **无法呼吸** \--痛--  
  
他的肩膀撞上了岩石的地面，他无法思考--越来越多尼瑞利安人开始涌进走廊，他看到好多，哦，但是Armando爬了起来，Alex还在像只发狂的动物一样战斗，Sean则举着Erik的枪保护着Hank和Charles。  
Charles张着双眼，朦胧的眸子直直地盯着Erik，随着恐惧的加深开始越瞪越大。Erik此刻只能看着他，自己的视线开始变暗，那尼瑞利安人仍然在拽着他的--他的--  
  
噢。  
  
他的骨头发出一道可怕的断裂声，鲜血汩汩涌出，剧痛如同彗星般令他什么都看不见了，尼瑞利安人死死抓住他的触感终于消失，而Erik的左手随之掉在了地上，他只能惊恐而茫然地望向自己鲜血淋漓的残肢，发出连自己都意识不到的大叫，然后他彻底失去了意识，被黑暗吞没。


	14. Protocol is dead  军规已死

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本段盾铁无差描写

当Charles走出Fury办公室的时候，Erik在走廊尽头等着他，双臂交叉倚靠在墙边，只有微微皱起的眉头暴露了他内心并不宁静。直到Charles走过整条空荡的走廊，他才抬起头来，在这短短的一瞬间，Charles内心排练了无数次的台词尽数飞得无影无踪，满脑子只有Erik抬眼投来的沉稳目光。  
  
他在Erik旁边停下脚步，吸了口气。张开嘴巴。合上嘴巴。再度张开嘴，试图讲话，但却被空气中的微尘呛得咳嗽出声。至少他自己是这么解释的，他只能尴尬地清着喉咙，抱歉地朝Erik露出微笑。  
"晚餐？"Erik好像什么事都没发生似的，轻松自在地站直了身体。  
  
"学校外面吃？"Charles满怀希望地说，跟着Erik朝着行政楼的大门走去，步伐因为长久以来的默契而十分一致。现在是周五傍晚，楼里没什么人，当他们走到外面的操场时发觉外面也空无一人，只有温暖的阳光，清风扫起地面上零星的落叶。  
"那是自然，"Erik回答，下意识地放慢了步子，让Charles不必费力跟上。"Charles。"  
  
一听到自己的名字，Charles立即抬起头，刚才他内心一直在天人交战，思考到底该怎么主动开口谈刚才的事情，两人就像双星一般紧密围绕着这个话题转着圈。"什么？"  
"谢谢你。"Erik的声音依然冷静而自持，但Charles早已十分了解这位挚友，不必深究便能感受到Erik那坦诚的真挚，"你没必要那么做。"  
  
Charles起初想要开口责怪Erik偷听，但他停住了。他或许已经把所有情绪写在了脸上，他心想，当他和Erik在走廊里对视的那一刻。他通过了测试，而Erik没有。Fury向他提供了一个特殊的军衔和舰队中的要职，但Charles拒绝了。  
Erik当然知道。Erik或许早就猜到Charles会通过，因为--终于，终于， **终于** ，这么久之后，Charles终于明白，而或许Charles应该从一开始就坚信--Erik **相信** 他，哪怕是在Charles都未能全然相信自己的时候。  
  
"当然有必要，"Charles回答，他的声音有一丝沙哑，真心实意地。除了Erik之外他不愿意站在任何人身边翱翔宇宙，或许这样很自私，身为稀有的战略大师却拒绝了Fury的提议，但Fury并没有强迫他，没有抬出身份来威逼他，所以Charles决定允许自己要这一切。  
如果Erik愿意 **要他** 的话。  
  
"很好，"Erik简单地回答，如此直白，如此典型的Erik，令Charles险些笑出声来。"我很高兴。"  
  
Charles暗自微笑，友善地用肩膀碰了碰Erik。总有一天，他俩会有一艘属于他们的飞船，到时候指尖飞舞便能穿梭浩瀚星海，直达广袤无垠的彼端，他们俩并肩战斗将会所向披靡。他就 **知道** 。  
  
"先吃饭，但还要喝酒，"他说，"我觉得可以小小庆祝一下你的毕业。"  
"毕业典礼在下星期呢，"Erik下意识回答。  
  
Charles朝他咧嘴一笑。"庆祝永远都不嫌早，Lehnsherr指战员。"  
Erik转开了视线，Charles知道这就跟其他人翻白眼一样，意味着心里暗喜。"好吧。只要你别吐在我鞋子上就行。"  
  
Charles这次忍不住爆笑出声，Erik听见之后也不禁翘起了嘴角。"遵命，舰长。"

 

 

  
**

  
   
他们沉默地一同坐在距离Fury办公室几间之外的空会议室里。  
Fury先是瞪了Emma Frost好一会儿，然后转头怒视Steve和Tony，一点都不客气地下了逐客令，"出去。"  
就连Tony都识相地没有回嘴，两人默默地退进了会议室。  
  
Steve此刻没有断片。他很少断片。不管何时出现棘手的情况，Steve都能自动想出一个计划，一个战术，指挥周围的人协同合作，最终达成完美的对策。最好的结果是需要最短的时间和最少的人力。一条直线。点对点，没有弯路。  
所以此刻他只是在思考而已。  
他应该思考的是，尼瑞利安人即将到来，战争一触即发，多年的宁静生活被打破，即将生灵涂炭，无数家庭即将分崩离析，再也无法团聚--  
  
然而此刻他脑中却只有Tony嘴唇柔软的弧线，在深色胡须的映衬下格外鲜红，他不可一世的下颌曲线，修长优雅的脖颈和锁骨，还有耳后柔软的角落充斥着他的气味，那曾是Steve常常埋首的完美栖息地。  
我爱你，他难以自已地，不顾一切地想，我 **真他妈** 爱你。  
  
Tony瞪着他，睁大了疲惫的双眼。  
"我们该怎么办？"他沙哑地开口，面色变得更加苍白，"Steve，我们该怎么办？"  
告诉我该怎么办。帮我撑过难关。我们到底该怎么做！  
  
这不是Tony第一次开口向Steve求援--上帝，请不要让它成为最后一次， **求你** \--上一次，Steve失败了，他错得一败涂地，因为他没把Tony放在比忠诚更重要的位置，他曾以为那么做是对的，他不能再错下去，就一次，Steve我请求你--  
  
Steve一把抓住Tony的上衣把他拖到面前，狠狠地吻了上去，牙齿都磕得作响，很伤，很痛，很 **完美** 。Tony轻哼一声，或许是出于惊讶或是其他。Steve无法分辨因为他正忙着把他从座位上扯进自己怀里，捧着他的脸，胡茬相互摩擦，呼吸着他带有机油的气息，感受掌心肌肤的温暖，还有他在自己大腿上的重量，恰如其分。  
  
如果我们即将这样死去，他心想，如果这就是我们生命的最后一天，我至少要你知道我有多爱你。  
  
Tony的手指缠在他的发丝间，用力攥着他的后脑，就算会留下淤青Steve也无暇在意，他从一开始就只在意一个人。就让他任性这一回吧。  
他断开了这个吻，忍住即将出口的啜泣："我很抱歉，我爱你，对不起--"  
"见鬼，"Tony咕哝，环着他的脖颈，和他前额相抵。"见鬼，Steve，操。搞什么，这--"  
  
Steve再度和他亲吻，侵略他的口腔、把他紧紧按在胸前，哪怕坐姿扭曲，哪怕周围全是摄像头，该死的，他已经准备放弃自己的事业，再得寸进尺又如何，反正一切都已经不重要--  
他一下子回过神来，抵着Tony的嘴唇重重喘息，思绪一下子好像脱轨的火车重新回到了正轨。  
重要。他们活下去很重要，如果他们幸存，Steve将会余生都与Tony在床上读过弥补之前错过的时光。他会将忏悔吻进Tony的颈侧和后背，用唇舌为他拭泪。  
  
"伊翁星，"他开口，把Tony的脸埋在自己颈窝，好像这可以保护他一样。"现在呼叫Fury。"  
Tony动了动。"呃，现在？"  
"伊翁星，撤销指令，五分钟后呼叫Fury。"  
Tony站了起来，把衬衫往下拉好，理了理褶皱。Steve重新坐回椅子里，大脑在飞速运转。他们必须向全舰队通知，警告所有人，让第三地球和其殖民地全部疏散或许有些过于谨慎，对凯夫拉人的救援还在进行中，但伊翁星是艘战舰；她必须参与战斗，所以--  
  
Tony双手撑在扶手上，俯下身，修长灵巧的手指插进Steve的发丝让他抬起头，两人的嘴唇在中途交汇，这一次的亲吻更加甜蜜绵长，Tony费劲全力才没有让自己立即跪倒在Steve的双膝之间。Steve扶着他的手臂，知道自己口中溢出的声音是那么急切而可悲，但他无法自抑，或者是保存那一点可怜的自尊心和体面，只能感受Tony的胡渣磨蹭过他的下颌，Tony的牙齿轻轻咬啮他的嘴唇。  
突然一道响亮的蜂鸣声，Tony一个激灵挣脱开去，喘着粗气，眼神迷离。  
  
"搞什么鬼，"Nicholas Fury元老忿忿地怒斥，"你紧急呼叫我就是为了给我现场表演业余黄片？"  
Tony大声抗议。"你说谁 **业余** ？"  
Fury怒视着Tony，目光仿佛能穿透飞船直射进宇宙，把星星烧爆一般。Steve暗自惊讶他的目光怎么不能杀人，应该能一击毙命才是。  
  
Steve站起身，活动肩膀挺直腰杆，一边安抚Tony做好。此刻他的思绪就像是抛出去的鱼线，锋利，敏锐，又如镭射光线。  
"我有个计划，或许可以救大家一命，"他沉稳地说，对上Fury冰冷的视线。他承认这么说并没有完全的说服力。"我们得立即开展防御，实施疏散。"  
Fury张开嘴。"你的建议？"  
  
Steve的目光扫过整个房间，无意识地将一切收入眼底。桌子，通讯端，升起的屏幕，舷窗，Tony下颌和脸颊处杂乱的胡茬，他的眉毛，还有他眼中聪敏而智慧的光。  
"通知所有战舰包围在第三地球边缘。所有移动聚居地都必须隐蔽起来，各自派一艘战舰保护。位于行星上的居住地则需要做好疏散或者展开防御盾的准备。基本全部人类和盟友族类都面临着危险。  
"警告瓦肯和其他可能会被尼瑞利安人当做我们同伴的族群，"他缓缓补充，"让他们做好战斗准备，悄悄地。我们不能让尼瑞利安人以为这些和平的种族在策划战争，但也不能让他们手无寸铁毫不设防。"  
  
他抬起眼睛，眸子是风暴般的蓝。"这艘船，去第三地球。我要在前线，做最先锋部队。"  
Fury点头。"半小时内安排好。"  
  
他是在争取时间，需要把每一艘战斗飞船都收回囊中，做好保卫第三地球的准备。有太多的变数，很可能避免不了一场血腥的屠杀，而Steve需要把一切因素都考量清楚。尼瑞利安飞船的尺寸，航向，速度和可控性。有多少种族愿意跟他们同流合污。  
他们途经的基地一定会被摧毁，根据Steve回忆Lehnsherr的描述，有七个这样的地点。路上的还有：瓦肯，罗慕洛，托瑞诺，拉什米基还有其姊妹星沙利米基，半人马座双星系中的十来个小型的文明，以及联邦星际舰队的数个中途站，位于仙女座星系边缘的一个黑洞研究所，一小群专门研究星尘的探索飞船，以及其他位置不明的场所。  
他不知道Fury会不会考虑他们，抑或为了拯救第三地球只能舍弃他们。他相信Fury会的。  
  
他深吸一口气，因为Tony突然在他双腿间坐了下去，温暖的双手覆在他的身侧。Tony的脸仍然有些苍白，但他明显振作了起来，拾回了勇气。  
"告诉我你需要什么。"  
Steve用力地吻了他一下，然后再次站起身，下定了决心。  
"呼叫Loki Odinson。"  
  
Tony没多问一句便坐到了左边。他的指尖飞速在屏幕上移动，屏幕上弹出的警告信息迅速被他关闭了。他对伊翁星的掌控能力或许超出了Fury的预想。  
屏幕先是一暗，然后切换到了一个空荡的飞行员座舱，黑暗而简洁。片刻之后，有人进入了画面，只穿着裤子，上衣攥在手里。  
"搞什么鬼，"他开口，挑起了眉毛。  
  
"Loki，"Steve进入了镜头，"我需要你把加密信息传输到所有人类的同盟星球，空间站和飞船，位于第三地球帝国和尼瑞利安中间的。但请确保对尼瑞利安人加密。信息内容是'尼瑞利安人在行动。做好战斗准备。如果无法防御请寻求难民援助'。"  
Loki的眉毛扬得更高，他的面上闪过一瞬的惊恐，但随即消失，重归了沉着冷静。  
  
"我可以在一小时之内做好加密，但要好几小时才能传到最远的接收者那里，这还是乐观估计。我的飞船太小，没有那种--"  
"用中转卫星，"Tony立即说。  
Loki没有丝毫迟疑，"我没能力黑进星际舰队的通讯系统。"  
他诚恳而坦承了自己的弱势，而且完全没提到自己倘若这么做会面临的后果。Steve感到一阵感激，尽管没人有胆量称Loki Odinson是个合作的人。  
  
"交给我，"Tony说，"开始加密。"  
Loki迅速套好衣服，坐在了屏幕对面的操控台前，目光和手指开始飞速运转。  
"通知Thor，"他漫不经心地说，嘴角撇了下去。"我需要他把阿斯加德的卫星权限都给我。告诉他，让他女朋友来操作，她聪明些。"  
Steve接受了副操作台，找到了正在伊翁星号上像个好奇宝宝一样四处探索的Thor，把他拉进了和他弟弟的通讯线路，然后走出了房间。他信任Tony和Loki还有Thor可以搞定这些。他必须信。  
  
他快步走过长廊，直到看见Emma Frost从Fury的办公室里出来。  
"已经不是元老的Rogers,"Emma说，漂亮的眉梢扬起，故作讽刺。Steve知道Emma十分敬重他，绝不会被她的态度所冒犯。  
"我需要你帮忙，"他直截了当。  
她眨眨眼，闪过一秒困惑，"什么忙？"  
  
"告诉我刚铎瑞安战星的全部坐标。"  
  
Emma的指尖在剑柄上轻敲，眯起了眼睛。"为什么你需要这个？"  
Steve吐出一口气，艰难地交代真相。"因为我想让尼瑞利安人搬起石头砸自己的脚。"  
  
Emma瞪着他，睁大了眼睛。"你想把刚铎瑞安星伪装成地球信号，作为诱饵。"  
Steve严肃地点头，赞赏她敏捷的反应。"而且我需要你先跟他们谈，"他说，把自己的计划剖析清楚，"因为我觉得在把一堆嗜血外星人送到别人家门口之前，得先通知他们才算礼貌。"  
  
她张开嘴，合上嘴，又张开嘴，欲言又止。  
"为什么刚铎瑞安人愿意帮我们？"  
"因为尼瑞利安人没有任何战争的理由，"Steve说，知道这是个站得住脚的真实原因。"而刚铎瑞安人向来不能容忍无谓的暴力冲突。"  
"你认为，要是尼瑞利安人误攻击了刚铎瑞安，那些老家伙们会替我们教训他们，"Emma说，现在她抑制不住满脸的惊叹，"真有种，Rogers。"  
  
Steve也不禁停下喘了口气，被自己的胆大妄为所震惊。  
"胜利属于最卑鄙的杂种，"他决绝地引用了拿破仑的名言。  
  
Emma再度抬起眉毛，但这次表情却是促狭的。"提醒我永远别惹你，元老。"  
"哦不，夫人，"Steve和善地说，挽着她的胳膊一同朝着走廊尽头走去，"我更怕跟您作对。"  
Emma笑了，轻声但真实，她的语调仿佛被钢铁点缀。"好回答。"

 

 

**

  
  
Erik的叫声似刀锋般刻骨铭心，如同一道闪电，撕开了Charles经受酷刑之后脑中混沌的浓雾，在先前的余烬里燃起烈焰，比恒星更刺眼炽热，一下子让Charles睁大了双眼、挣扎起身，从因为震惊而没抓稳的Sean手中夺过枪，抬起枪口瞄准，发射。  
  
压在Erik身上的尼瑞利安人胸口出现了一个大窟窿，在他应声倒地之前Charles已经跌跌撞撞地猛冲过去，动作有些笨拙因为全身都在剧痛——但这都不重要，重要的是Charles距离Erik已近在咫尺，他几乎是摔倒在Erik的脚边，膝盖重重磕在地板上。他扑上前去，用自己的身体挡在Erik前面，一道痛苦和焦急的呻吟从口中溢出。  
“Erik，”他呼唤，奔涌的鲜血在耳中汩汩作响，尽管肾上腺素在狂飙他仍感到头晕目眩，挣扎着试图保持清醒却艰难无比，“Erik，哦上帝，Erik，Hank， **Hank——** ”  
  
Erik面色苍白，他在急速失血，太快， **太快** 了，就像上一次；Charles不得不强迫自己冷静呼吸，此时Hank和Sean回过神来，Sean重新举起了Charles丢下的枪，站在他们身前提供掩护，而Hank立即开始救治Erik的手臂，专注地皱紧眉头，双手则仍然保持沉稳和镇定，掏出一把小刀割开Erik的衣袖，开始制作止血带。  
Charles拼命移开视线，但他还是忍不住看了，看见鲜血，赤红的肌肉和白森森的断骨，令人难以忍受， **难以忘却** 。  
  
“Erik，”Charles静静地开口，尽管Hank在说着什么Sean正在回答，而背景中Alex和Armando也在大喊着什么在往前靠拢，挡在他俩和尼瑞利安人的中间，“Erik，醒醒。快醒醒。”他不得不停下，颤抖着深吸一口气，让全身的战栗暂时止息才继续保持清明。他闻到皮肉和衣物烧焦的气味，狭小的空间里激烈的枪战令空气充满了燥热，还有令他心碎的、迅速扩散开的血腥味。“让他醒过来。”  
  
Hank低声应答，拿出一支注射器刺进了Erik的颈侧，然后继续刚才止血的工作。此时Charles只能眼睁睁地望着，望着Erik涌出的鲜血，就好像上一次Erik倒在甲板上而Charles以为他死了那样，Charles开始觉得恍惚，他不能失去Erik，再一次，再一次；明明他们刚刚才重新团聚，欣喜地发现彼此都还活着，他无法承受心被再度撕成两半的痛苦——  
  
Erik的眼睛睁开了，铁灰色的眸子在惨白面庞的映衬下闪着微弱的神采，Charles这才长舒一口气，宛如腹中的大石落了地。  
“Charles，”Erik开口，他的声音低沉而缓慢，Hank不得不压住他的伤臂，阻止他下意识想要抬手触摸Charles的动作。  
  
“我在这，”Charles喘息，手忙脚乱地握住Erik另一只手，紧紧抓牢。他依稀意识到周围的战斗已停息但他没有抬眼去看，只是专注于刚刚苏醒的Erik身上，两人目光交汇，就好像有一条救生索在维系着彼此——怎能在意其他东西？  
  
“Charles，”Erik再度出声，但并非是无意识的呢喃，因为Charles看到Erik充满了震惊和剧痛的眼神中有着清晰可辨的意志，正努力从咬紧的牙关间挤出重要的信息，“ **她在等待你的指令** ，大副。”  
  
“长官，”Charles聚精会神地回答，就这样，他感到自己恢复了自我，冷静如同一张毯子将他从头裹到脚，让他保持镇静。他带着一种近乎于慰藉的情绪心想，尽管此刻他已经有太多事无能为力，但 **这** ，这是他熟悉的事物。指令，职责，明确接下来每个人该做什么，有条不紊而确凿无误。  
  
“我暂时止了血但我们必须立即送他到医务室，”Hank低声说，Charles能感觉到首席医官的也朝自己瞟了一眼，“全靠药效强撑不了多久。“  
  
“他说是你 **一辈子** 的兄弟，”Erik说，仍然专注地凝视着Charles， Charles一下子把脑中的线索连成了线，骤然间如梦初醒，拨云见日。  
“我明白，”他回答，于是Erik轻轻喘了口气，仿佛是卸下了心头的重担。  
  
“哎呀，哎呀，”一个声音突然响起，令Charles猛地抬起头，“多么快乐的重聚啊。”  
Victor Creed从一群仍然站着的尼瑞利安人身后出现，一直来到打头阵的Alex和Armando前面，在距离他们一尺左右停了下来。这两个新兵——战士，Charles提醒自己——仍然坚守阵地，等待着号令。  
  
“通常我杀了某人之后，他们就乖乖死掉了，”Creed淡淡地说，狡诈的目光投向Erik。眼中似乎有着某些情绪，但却是冷酷而残忍的——只是好奇，或些许责备，但还没到恼怒的程度。“我想知道，到底你他妈为什么是个例外？”  
Erik轻吁一口气，Charles迅速退回他身边扶他坐起。他和Hank协力拉起了Erik，他和Erik紧紧相互依靠。他们无法一同站着抗敌，但至少他们仍然并肩作战。  
  
“像你这样水平的家伙是没法打倒我的，”Erik说，尽管此刻处于不利位置，失去了一只手的左臂绑着鲜血淋漓的绷带，他仍然保持着不可一世的傲慢，Charles忍不住涌起了一股自豪之情，为他的指挥官，他的爱人，他的挚友。  
Creed的脸一下子沉了下去，发出一道略带讶异和惊慌的哼声，又立即用嗤笑掩饰了过去。“我现在就能把你灭了。”  
  
“但你不会，”Charles冷静而笃定地说，在Erik身旁开口，“你会把我们交给Kurt Marko。”他感到Erik的身体僵了一秒，意外于Kurt Marko竟在此处，但他仍然保持了沉默，没有提出异议。  
Creed把目光移向Charles，一下子从愤怒变成了冷酷的怨毒。龙卷风都没有他情绪变化得快。“他们对你下了狠手，对不对，洋娃娃，”他说，Charles不禁感到一阵寒意，脑中开始出现不愿回想的记忆，开始像受伤的野兽一样瑟缩，“我能从你的眼中看出来。多希望当时我也在现场，欣赏你的惨叫——”  
  
“不，”Charles立即捏了捏正欲怒吼的Erik手臂，于是Erik冷静了下来，Creed露出狞笑，而Charles深吸了一口气。冷静。他一想到之前承受的酷刑就不禁打战，但他现在不能崩溃。还不能。 **还不能** 。“Marko父子需要我们的活口。 **全部人** 。”  
Erik几不可辨地瞟了他一眼，Charles微微颌首表示点头。根据Erik的话，Erik已经知道这一切跟钢铁之心有关，这很好。这表示他和Erik达成了共识。  
  
真正的考验是，其他人有没有这样的共识——而Erik也已经给了他同样的答案。  
这感觉实在奇异，这一次，换他成为手握命运之牌的人。  
  
“放下武器，”Creed怒斥，显然因为Charles说对了而恼怒不已。事实上Charles只对了一半——只有Charles和Erik是Marko需要的人，但Creed不需知道Charles会不惜一切代价保护Hank，Sean，Alex还有Armando。  
“放下，”Charles冷静地下了决定，Alex，Armando和Sean都只迟疑了一瞬，便把武器丢到了脚边。  
  
“我知道现在不是时候，”Hank则急匆匆地说，尼瑞利安人已经开始向他逼近，“但你们两位指挥官都投降的话——”  
“Hank，”Erik疲倦地打断他，“军规已死。”  
“我明白了，”Hank回答，此时一名尼瑞利安人把他拽了起来。  
  
Charles闭上双眼咬紧牙关，任自己也被拖起，不情愿地松开了Erik，只为了避免尼瑞利安人用更加粗暴的方式将他俩分开——尽管他只想紧紧抓住Erik，永远不放开手。  
Erik还活着。他紧闭的双眼开始湿润，他骤然感到一种近乎狂乱的情绪，就像超新星爆发后的星尘在努力沉积。Erik还活着。他经受了地狱般的酷刑折磨，过程中还一直以为Erik已经不在了，以为再也见不到Erik，但是现在——但是现在。Erik还 **活着** 。  
  
“Charles，”Erik立即从他身后开口，当Charles彻底无法掩饰如释重负的喘息。Charles被这个简单的事实压倒，世界上最重要的事实就是Erik还活着，还在呼吸，就在这儿，和他一起——他为了Charles而来，深入敌营，赌上了身家性命只因为他不愿意放弃希望，他相信自己终将再次找到Charles；因为这就是Erik啊， 那么顽固又倔强，对他在乎的人忠诚到最后一息。Victor Creed上次没能杀得了Erik，这一次也不能。  
  
这不是终点，Charles默念着睁开了眼睛， **一切尚未结束** 。  
  
“我没事，”他回答，这一点也不符合事实，但他的心意确凿无疑，“我会没事的。”  
  
尼瑞利安人迅速把他们列成一队顺着走廊前进，每个人都被枪指着没有任何逃脱可能。Charles全身都很痛，疲惫也深入骨髓，但他尽可能地挺直腰杆一瘸一拐地行走在前后夹击的尼瑞利安人中间。他的腿胀痛无比，熟悉的知觉已无法支撑自己的重量，才走了几步Charles就不得不咬紧牙关、眼前开始发黑，因为努力跟上长腿尼瑞利安人的步伐而剧烈喘息起来。我不会晕倒，他倔强地心想，我不会晕倒，我不会晕倒，我不会。我绝不会让你们得逞。  
  
至少，他的头脑此刻是清明的。他专注于脚下，一行人被Creed领着穿过走廊，跟着其他尼瑞利安人一起挤进了一间电梯。如果他能活下去的话，他恍惚地想，如果他活下去，之后他才会允许自己细想自己之前经历了什么，在那黑暗的房间里发生的噩梦。到时候他才能变成碎片，彻彻底底地崩溃，然后，运气好的话，慢慢治愈自己，一点一点把自己拼回原样。  
  
但此刻他没有时间自怨自艾，电梯上升的时候Charles倚靠在墙边，和对面的Erik目光交汇。他知道拖得越久后遗症会越厉害，但他不能就这么倒下。因为Erik跨越万水千山来到这里——带着Hank,Sean，Alex,Armando，毫无疑问还有其他所有船员就在附近，这令Charles感到喉咙有些发紧，胸中涌起一股强烈到疼痛的爱意，为了这些人，他的 **家人** ——终于找到了他。  
  
Erik毫无血色，受伤的手臂收在胸前，另一只手攥成骨节发白的拳头，但他的眼神却仍然敏锐而澄澈，他凝视着Charles，目光交错时整个宇宙的语言都在荒芜的沉寂中喃喃细语。他一向知道Erik的心意，哪怕是一言不发也有默契。  
  
**她等待着你的指令，大副** 。Charles想着Erik的话，而电梯停了下来，门缓缓打开。Erik摆好了棋盘上全部的棋子，并把骰子交付于他。  
  
他只需掷下开局就好。

**

Scott和Logan同时长舒了一口气，缓缓地重新坐回座椅。自从刚才屏幕上显示Erik的生命体征疯狂波动以来，舰桥上一片紧张的死寂被首次打破。刚才那曲线飙升的那一刻，Scott以为就是这样了，这就是结局，他将会像个傻子一样坐在这里束手无策地眼看自己的指挥官死去，除了屏幕上的心率检测仪之外再没其他途径知道到底发生了什么；但随后他亲眼看到Erik的心率稳定了下来，尽管是维持在一个并不正常的高位，但至少还活着。

 

他的目光移到了Alex的图像上，那些体征保持着平稳和强健，于是Scott又舒了一口气。

“哎呀，”Logan非常，非常冷静地说，“谢天谢地有McCoy,是吧？”

 

“继续，”代班舰长Rasputin的声音依稀从身后传来，“保持稳定。”刚才面色苍白盯着屏幕的其他人也缓缓地回到了原位继续坚守自己的岗位，但整个舰桥的气氛没有丝毫松懈。

 

“这太他妈蠢了，”Scott说。他的拳头捏得发痛。突击小队的人都还活着，但刚才发生的事情对他们产生了极大惊吓——所有人的心率都提高了，血压也有所升高——与此同时其他人包括他在内却只能干坐在钢铁之心里，藏在一块巨大岩石的后面，根本不知道到底出了什么见鬼的大事。

 

“Erik受伤了，”Logan在他身旁低语，重新调整椅背，或许已经是第无数次了。

“他没事，”Scott简短地回嘴。Erik必须没事。“McCoy他妈的帮了忙，Erik他妈的没事。”

 

“嗯，”Logan叼着雪茄说，手指在触摸屏来回逡巡，时不时调整钢铁之心的位置，让她跟随岩石自转的角度藏得天衣无缝。“Alex也没事。”

“我知道，”Scott怒气冲冲地说，“我也有眼睛，我他妈看见了。”

 

“那就放松，混蛋。”

“别他妈叫我放松——”

“Scott，”Logan说，于是Scott停下了。随后他俩陷入了沉默，只有Raven的检测器发出的细微蜂鸣。他恍惚感觉到舰桥上其他人都在努力装作没有偷听的样子。

 

“他说谎，”Scott低声开口，只有Logan敏锐的听觉能捕捉到。

Logan皱起眉头望他。

 

“你问过他，他的计划是找到Charles还是计划去送死，”Scott说，目光回到了主屏幕上显示的救援小队生命体征。这是他们能够知道Erik，Sean，Hank, Armando和Alex仍然活着、任务尚未失败的唯一证明。如果他们至少能保持语音讯号该多好，但那样他们太容易被窃听到，这样就等于把钢铁之心拱手送到了宇宙中最可怕的种族之一面前。“也许他没有受伤呢。也许他只是找到了Charles。”

 

Logan没有回答，但Scott透过余光看到他的表情变得严峻，因为Logan跟他一样清楚，很有可能Charles已经死了。倘若Erik发现的是他的尸体，那么。Erik大概还是会把其他队员送出基诺索斯星球回到钢铁之心上，但他自己就不会回来了。Scott气得要命，因为Erik甚至没有当着他俩的面把话说清楚，就好像他以为他们不懂似的。

 

“Wade死到哪里去了，”Logan咕哝，这简直能称之为好笑因为Logan从来没有转换过话题，一向都是Scott转换话题而Logan只是烦人地刨根问底，但或许他此刻也郁闷得不像自己了。Scott也是一样，现在他心里的狂怒和憋屈让他恨不得用Raven最强力的武器把整个星系都轰上天，他实在受不了无能为力地看着他的弟弟和他的指挥官只有心跳显示在面前的屏幕上。

“管他去死。”

“刚才我们进Erik办公室的时候正好看到他跳着华尔兹出来，”Logan压低嗓门气冲冲地说，是真的，之前Wade唱着什么关于暴风雨的歌，像个疯子似的蹦出了Erik的办公室，“现在他不在这儿。看来他们计划了什么东西。”

“那我希望他俩最好知道他们在搞什么鬼，”Scott坦白地说，压根不在乎自己又提高了音量。没错，他是Erik的后盾，但他至少也有权因为Erik不考虑其他人的感受而愤怒的权利吧，“我他妈觉得可能性不大。”

“该死，Summers，”Logan嚣张地嗤之以鼻，“如果那见鬼的地方有人头脑清楚的话，也只会是Charles而不会是Erik。”

“如果他还活着的话，”Scott情不自禁地说。

“是啊，”Logan点头，“以及如果他还没被逼疯的话。”

 

**

Creed领头走进了位于尼瑞利安角斗场中的、Kurt和Cain的私人包厢，Charles和Erik随后被推搡进去，而Hank、Sean、Alex和Armando也被关押进来。这个小包厢位于斗兽场顶端，视野可俯瞰整个沙场，任何血腥厮杀的瞬间都能尽收眼底。

“找到你一点你可能会喜欢的东西，”Creed慢吞吞地说，一把攥着Erik的领口把他往Marko父子面前拖过去。Charles下意识冲上前，但却被紧紧钳住他手臂的尼瑞利安人制止了。

“Erik Lehnsherr领航员，”KurtMarko开口，从沙发椅起身，脸上混合着惊讶和满足的神情，“我们还以为你死了。”他的目光往Charles瞟了半秒，又转了回去。

“下次你想夺一艘飞船，”Erik说，Charles看不到他的表情但能听到他低沉而狂怒的声音，仿佛努力压制着不让愤怒全部爆发出来将一切燃为灰烬，“直接找她的船长。”

“很遗憾搞错了，”Kurt装模作样地说，贪婪地上下打量他。看到Erik活生生站在他面前令他一下子回复了生机；Charles也是如此，尽管是出于全然不同的原因。“我必须承认，凯夫拉人给你俩安排了别人意想不到的密码，真是高招。出于我对Charles的了解，我——”

“你根本不了解他，”Erik冷酷地打断他，Charles不禁颤抖地深吸一口气，“你一无所知。”

“我不在乎，”Kurt张口结舌的同时Cain开口。跟他父亲一样，Cain眼中也闪着胜利的光。“你还不如死了好，船长。但大老远过来找Charlie还真是多谢了，亲手把你和你的飞船交到了我们手上。”

“钢铁之心不在这里，”Erik淡淡地回答，“她在联邦舰队的监管之下。我已将凯夫拉科技转交给地球帝国。”

“你说谎，”Cain狞笑着说，凑近了Erik的脸，“你不可能不靠着那飞船自己深入凯夫拉星域这么深。没有它你早就在几百光年前被灭了。”

Erik连眼睛都没眨一下。“明媚的晨光照耀高耸的山峰而银辉轻柔拂过树梢刮起小木屋窗台上馅饼冷掉的味道。”

Cain猝然后退一步，Charles看到继兄脸上的表情，几乎想要爆发出一阵大笑。“什么鬼东西？”

Kurt看上去同样云里雾里，但做出最强烈反应的人竟然是Creed，他猛地甩过头，全身都僵硬了。“你认识死侍？”

“算不上吧，”Erik冷静地回答，转头望向这个赏金猎人，这时Charles能看到Erik睥睨的神色，志得意满，令人恐惧，“但Charles认识。”

“又是那个赏金猎人吗？”Cain问，但没人回答他，Creed转头望向了Charles。

“当Tony和我逃走之后你把我从他的飞船劫持了，我相信你记得很清楚，”Charles说，感觉到Hank和Sean一行人都在紧张地盯着他，努力保持着镇静的表情，“你当然认识他。”

Creed凶狠地说，“他现在不在这，”他朝着房内的所有人一挥手，“在吗？他是世界上最靠不住的赏金猎人，你运气真糟。”

“那我很好奇，”Charles柔声说，“你为何这么怕他。”

“他是个该死的疯子，”Creed怒吼，像是在跟Kurt和Cain解释，“他妈的竟然用剑。但他根本是个废物。要是他是这些人的后备，我们不用担心，说不定他早就溜走了。他的飞船，”他不情不愿地承认，“的确很容易逃跑。”

Cain笑了，但Kurt眯起眼睛，仔细审视着Erik。Erik面色保持着平静——除了眼周的疲惫暴露出他的病痛——回瞪着他。不幸的是，Charles知道Kurt不像Cain那么好糊弄，Creed的话让他产生了猜疑——Charles能看到Kurt眼中恢复了怀疑的光。

“搜索死侍的飞船，”Kurt下令，“彻底检查。”

“你们几个，跟我来，”Creed朝着一言不发的尼瑞利安人说，他最后狠狠地盯了Charles一眼，带着一队尼瑞利安人走出了房间。

Charles扫视了一眼四周。Creed走后，剩下Kurt,Cain和五个尼瑞利安人守卫，每个守卫押着一个船员，除了Erik，他正单独一人站在Marko面前。Charles缓缓松了口气。

“如果Creed先生没在地面上找到的话，我们立即搜索大气层，”Kurt打破了沉默，“如果还找不到，就搜查陨石区。这个死侍或许不可信，但我猜你们还是有原因要把性命托付给他的，”他意有所指地强调，“或许我们最终会发现钢铁之心就在眼前。”

“如果钢铁之心不在这，我们对你也没有用处，”Charles说，他发觉Erik没有立即回答，微微摇晃了一下。不管Hank给他注射了什么，Erik实在失血过多了，无法再撑太久，不管他多么努力做出没事的样子。

“你从一开始就没用，”Cain嗤之以鼻，“你什么意思？以为我们会放你们走？我才不信伟大的联邦舰队会对你们这样的高层军官撒手不管，Lehnsherr会是我们谈判的筹码。”

“显然你从未见过Fury元老。”Erik说，稍微恢复了一些，稳住了身形。“或许你见过，我记得你在基地时就是被他关押的。总之你实在不擅长猜测比人的个性。这我们早就知道的。”

他不得不停下来喘气，但继续无畏地说了下去。“钢铁之心在Fury手上，而我和Charles在你手上。我可以向你保证，他绝不会跟你进行任何谈判交易，显然你也做不到。你已经没用任何胜算了。你输了。”

“你可是连续输了两次，”Charles借机提醒他，“首先你错把我交给了尼瑞利安人，这次你抓到了Erik，但仍然没有飞船的影子。我怀疑军长是不会太高兴的。”

“联邦舰队会为你们讨价还价的，”Kurt说，但他的手还是焦虑地整理起了领结，“他们不可能对你们置之不理——”

“在你儿子逃脱基地的那一刻，联邦舰队就把Charles定罪成了叛徒。”Erik冷冷地打断他，“而我目前则在擅离职守状态。他们当然希望我们回去，这样就能亲自治理我们、不让我们向尼瑞利安人泄露任何信息，但绝不会为了两个叛徒而将宇宙中仅存的凯夫拉科技拱手相让。”

“我们对你毫无作用，”Charles重复，“如果你还有一点人性的话，放我们走。”他已经知道答案，也做好了面临末日的准备，但仍然不得不尝试，因为这么久以来，他仍然无法理解为什么Kurt和Cain能如此彻底背叛地球和人性——他们自己的种族——亲手宣判他们六人的死刑。

Cain大笑起来，可怕的，非人的笑声。他拔出一把镭射枪。“你以为我们会放你们走？你以为他们会愿意？”他朝着仍然沉默的尼瑞利安人一挥手，无疑他们也都听到了一切。“你比我以为的还要蠢，Charlie，或者是你被那些酷刑弄坏了脑子——”

Erik怒吼一声朝Cain扑去，与此同时Charles用力撞向了身旁的尼瑞利安人，Hank，Sean，Alex和Armando也同时做出了攻击，情况一下子失控了。

 一声枪响，Charles不知道是来自Cain还是尼瑞利安人，他只能费尽全力把守卫踢倒，双方一同乱糟糟地摔到地上。Charles的伤腿猛地刺痛起来，令他眼前发黑，他喘着粗气扑到挣扎的尼瑞利安守卫身上，用力抢夺它手中的镭射枪。  
尼瑞利安人挤出一串模糊不清的星际标准语，一手牢牢攥住枪，另一只手朝Charles挥来。Charles瑟缩了一下，但及时抬手护住了头部，一边猛踢对方一面用双手再次夺枪。尼瑞利安人试图翻身压制他，Charles猛抽一记抓住了枪，两人扭打起来，千钧一发之际扳机被扣动了，Charles奋力躲向一边，炽热的光束距离他的脸仅差毫厘发射，击中了头顶的天花板，立即有什么东西爆炸了。  
  
灰尘和浓烟劈头盖脸地落下，阻碍了视线；又是一声枪响，有人尖叫，但完全无从分辨是人类还是外星人。Charles趁着爆炸造成的混乱让尼瑞利安人晕头转向的空子，终于把枪夺入手中，他调转枪口，扣下了扳机。尼瑞利安人冒着烟倒下去，Charles被焦糊味恶心得欲吐，弯下腰剧烈咳嗽起来。  
  
周围更多厮打声响起但他在烟雾中什么也看不见，尽管他希望大家都平安无事，此刻他最迫切想找到的只有Erik。他咬紧牙关拄着镭射枪站起身，跌跌撞撞地往前摸索，朝着印象中Erik，Cain和Kurt应该在的方向前进。  
“Erik！”他大喊，枪仍然举在胸前，因为谁也不知道他撞上的是敌是友——  
  
有人从浓雾中闯出跟他正面撞上，庞大的身躯令他朝后一个踉跄。Charles仰面摔倒，后脑勺重重磕在地板上，他轻声呼痛，而伤腿也被来人压住愈发疼痛难忍。枪被对方抽走丢到一边，Charles什么也看不见，只感觉到两只手攥住了自己的上衣前襟，猛烈摇晃着好像要检查他是否还活着一般。  
  
是Kurt Marko，他强拉着Charles爬起来，把他拖过浓雾，Charles试图挣脱，但实在太痛了，烟又呛得他喘不过气，Kurt又根本不肯放手——  
他们跌跌撞撞地穿过房门踏入了走廊，Charles终于挣脱了Kurt的手却没躲过Kurt身躯的又一次出击，不知为何Kurt像是摔倒一样猛地扑向他，他再度被Kurt笨重的体格压倒在地，动弹不得。  
  
Charles浑身紧绷，不停挣扎着想要回击，但他意识到Kurt并不是想掐他的喉咙，而是用力抓住了Charles的脸侧，强迫他们面对面，距离如此之近，以至于Charles能在Kurt的瞳孔中看到自己睁大眼睛的倒影。  
这时候他才闻到皮肉烧焦的恶臭，感觉到胸前沾满了滚烫粘稠的鲜血，惊恐地往下看去。  
  
Kurt正在缓缓倒下，他的腹部有一个巨大的窟窿，被镭射光束击穿，鲜血汩汩流出。Charles恐惧地挣扎却徒劳无功，只能眼睁睁看着Kurt瞪大双眼死死盯着自己，口中挤出垂死的胡言乱语，“Charles——Charles——”  
Charles呜咽一声推开了Kurt已无生命气息的尸体，疯狂地往后挪动直到后背抵上走廊另一端的墙壁。他浑身颤抖，恍惚地望着Kurt；这时又是一阵恶臭袭来，他不由得俯身干呕不止。  
  
片刻之后他直起身，疲惫地擦了擦嘴，紧贴着墙根仍感到头晕目眩。警报声响彻走廊，浓烟也溢了出来，房间里的密度稍稍有所降低，Charles看见Hank和Sean一同踉跄着走出，险些被Kurt的尸体绊了一跤。  
Hank先看到了Charles，赶紧冲了过来。这位医官嘴唇被划伤了，Sean举着一把尼瑞利安人的枪，胸前沾满了外星人的血，但除此以外两人并没有大碍。“Charles——”  
  
“我没事，这不是我的血，”Charles说，感激地扶着他的手爬起身。伤腿猛地一痛，他差点再度摔倒，幸好Hank和Sean立即合伙搀扶起他，他朝两人点头致谢。  
“顺带一提，这也根本不在计划之内，”Hank严肃地说，“就提醒你一声。”  
  
“Erik和我十分感谢你们的临场反应，”Charles出神地说，推开了两人的手。房间里仍然浓烟滚滚，能见度不超过二尺。但Charles毅然决然地夺过Sean手里的枪，绕过Kurt的尸体，尽可能快速地冲进房门。  
Hank在身后叫喊着，但Charles没有回头去看他们是否跟着，只是专心地穿过烟雾，咬紧牙关忍痛前行，目光不停搜索Erik的踪迹，因为这是此刻他心中唯一的念头——找到Erik，找到Erik，找到Erik.  
  
“Erik！”他又喊了一次，咳嗽不止。他能听到Sean和Hank在叫Alex和Armando的名字，两人都应了，但没有任何Erik的声音——  
  
一声轻咳，虚弱但那么亲切，Charles终于瞥见了Erik，正侧躺在地板上，在翻倒的椅子旁边，但仍然活着。  
“Charles，”Erik沙哑地呼唤，Charles跪倒在他身旁，把他的手臂搭上自己的肩头，“Cain还在——附近——我跟丢了——”  
  
“到走廊上去，”Charles说，费尽全力想拉着Erik站起来，“快来，快来——”  
Erik好不容易直起身，两人艰难地往走廊进发，喘着粗气，倚靠着彼此。他们跨过门槛跌跌撞撞地进了走廊，才走了几步就一同摔倒在地。Charles一下子无法呼吸，眼前也一片漆黑，几乎失去了意识。  
  
“你还好吗，”他气喘吁吁地问，直起身上下检查Erik，上帝啊要是Erik又受伤的话——  
“没事，没事，”Erik低声说，也坐了起来。他的面色苍白如纸，手腕上裹着的绷带也有些散了，伤口再度渗出深红的血。Erik完好的右手立即抬起来笨拙地抚摸Charles的身体，“你有没有——”  
“不是我的血，”Charles说，牵着他的手按在自己脸颊，闭上眼睛松了口气，享受着他的触摸，“我也没事。”  
  
Erik轻吁一口气，也许是代表笑声，毕竟他俩怎么可能没事，此刻正依偎在某个外星走廊里，就连站起来的力气都没有。但他只是俯身向前，和Charles前额相贴，深吸一口气，抬起手温柔地捧起Charles的脸颊。  
  
尽管时间奢侈，他们仍然保持着这个姿势，周遭的浓烟逐渐散去，警铃仍然刺耳蜂鸣，而Hank，Sean，Armando和Alex一同冲入走廊，咳嗽咒骂着，但四人都没受什么伤。  
“Charles，”Erik开口，当Charles睁开眼睛之后他稍稍后退了一点，“我们——”  
  
“ **你** ，”突然一声怒吼，Hank，Sean，Alex和Armando立刻在门边组成防御阵型，看着Cain从一片废墟的房间里现身，举着一把尼瑞利安武器。他的目光先锁定在Charles和Erik身上，但随后瞥见了地板上父亲的尸体，他一下子止住了脚步。“你杀了他。”  
周围传来了更多奔跑的脚步声，Hank一行人紧张地望着Charles和Erik等待指令，但Charles只能一动不动地看着Cain缓缓转过身盯着他，盯着他胸前沾满的鲜血。  
  
“你杀了他，”Cain再次开口，往前冲了一步，眼里闪着怒火，“你杀了 **我父亲** ——”  
“我没有，”Charles茫然地低语，因为他真的没有，他此刻已经想不出别的东西——在内心深处某个冰冷扭曲的角落，他倒希望是自己亲手了解了Kurt——Erik正缓缓地往他前面挪动遮住他的身体，Cain又朝他俩逼近了一步，“我——”  
  
“我要你血债血偿，”Cain一声怒吼，Charles猛地抓住Erik的手臂把他拉到身后，此时Cain举起枪朝他俩开火——  
  


**

  
  
“我真他妈不敢相信，”Tony焦虑地踱步，“你他妈能信？他妈的我们又被关禁闭了。不可理喻。”  
“别再爆粗口了，”Steve淡淡地说，“我不认为你是真心的。”  
Tony无声地怒视了他一会儿，Steve不得不抬眼回应他。Tony仍然气愤不已，因为Fury没有让他参与Frost，Fury和Steve共同向刚铎瑞安人传话的计划。Tony当然可以黑进通讯系统，但刚铎瑞安人会发现的，没必要再惹怒那些厉害的老家伙。  
那是一个小时之前的事情了。  
  
Steve面对的微光在他的脸上投下暗影，让他的眼睛像是彩绘玻璃，而不是通常的湛蓝。这光照得Steve面色惨白，嘴唇毫无血色。Tony骤然感到一阵寒意，希望Steve离那冷光远一点。  
“伊翁星，灯光百分之九十五，”他喃喃，看到光线增强之后Steve显得恢复了血色不由得松了口气。  
Steve露出了微微挑眉的微妙表情，这是他多年军队生涯仍未能改变的小习惯。它并不明显，一点也不，但Tony了解Steve胜过他自己。或者说，曾经如此。Tony记得Steve在遇到难题的时候会控制住自己的面部表情，他习惯于一切都自如掌控的感觉。  
  
“你没有被关禁闭，Tony。”  
“是啊。‘待在这见鬼的房间里’显然不算。”  
Steve稍稍面露不悦。“这不是牢房，只是个普通房间，而且他只是为了盯紧你。”  
“这是个高科技战斗基地，我在哪他们都能看到！”  
  
之前热吻的火花已然消逝。Steve回到了原本的状态，就像星光被封存在门后一般。Tony知道Steve只有这样才能冷静思考，但还是情不自禁感到被抛弃的凄凉。  
Tony吓坏了，而Steve正忙着拯救大家无暇顾及，这没关系，Tony知道这有多糟，但Tony Stark从未把自己当过好人，如果别人这么以为的话……是他们的错。  
  
“不是说我需要被监视，”他忿忿不平，“我还能做什么，黑进系统里窃取机密吗？已经没有什么秘密了，我们就快要打仗这显而易见。信任在哪里？”  
Steve转头深深看了他一眼。“技术层面上讲，你已经这么做了。但信任不是凭空得来的，Tony。你需要证明自己值得信任，毕竟曾几何时，你拒绝过帮助我们。”  
  
他让Tony自己消化这句话，而他的精力立即又集中到眼前的屏幕上。Tony盯着他的头顶，看着他不停打开页面的灵巧双手，看着他周围围绕着许多全息影像，就好像是蓝眼睛的太阳身边环绕着铁灰色的行星。画面在缓缓转动，他的眼睛来回扫视，思考着解决方案。  
“你信任我吗？”Tony猝然开口，连自己都吓了一跳。他立刻希望自己没有问。这太幼稚又愚蠢，更别提他早就知道答案了。  
  
Steve僵住了，缓缓转头面向Tony,好像此时才突然意识到Tony的存在一般。  
因为他是个可悲的人啊，Tony因为Steve竟能抽时间给自己而感到了一阵爱意。  
不过，操，Tony一点也不想听他的回答。他挥手摇头，但Steve的目光令他移不开视线。  
  
“我信任你，你知道这问题多愚蠢。”他轻声说。  
Tony瞪着他，那双深蓝的眼睛，那表情丰富的眉峰，嘴唇的弧度，修长而有力的脖颈线条，总是高高昂起的骄傲头颅。他回想多年前，Steve愿意卸下防备满足Tony各种突发奇想的怪念头，无论如何也总会坚持自己的道德准则——他的道德准则同样驱使Tony不曾走上歪路。  
他正是Steve曾经做的——他仍然如此——告诉Tony行为的界限，何时该做出相应的抉择。  
  
Tony开始感到喘不过气，呼吸变得尖细而急促。Steve立即望向他，立即转起身离开了那该死的桌子，迅速走到Tony身旁，拉着他在椅子上坐下，抚摸他的手臂，轻声说着温柔的话语。  
Steve以为他恐慌发作了。  
  
但事实上Tony只是一下子顿悟了，在最不恰当的时间和地点。Tony离开过，太多年，一直耿耿于怀Steve为何不愿抛弃军职跟他一同流亡——他根本不管他从未跟Steve好好解释，只给了最后通牒，明知道自己要求的太多。他想让Steve证明自己，跟他站在一起，不管Tony遇上什么问题都陪伴着他，而Steve拒绝了，Tony从此愤怒、受伤、心碎。  
  
但真相是，这真相一点都不好笑：Steve的确一直站在原地。  
而转身离开的人是他。  
他们曾经历过无数次这样的争吵，每一次Steve都给了Tony想要的——留下，留在我身边，别离开我——然而那么多次，Tony都固执地无视了。  
  
Tony发出一声啜泣，尽管他根本不愿承认。Steve没有安慰他一切都没事——他从不说谎——只是轻轻抚摸Tony的胳膊，在他身边蹲下，把Tony的脸贴在自己肩头，让Tony在他怀中颤抖碎裂成一千块碎片。而这里是伊翁星的甲板，在宇宙的深处，无人知晓的坐标。  
这正是Steve，这该死的老好人。这种老好人啊，在你知道自己需要什么之前，就把你要的给你；他一直都在——  
  
Tony一下子直起身，像是被雷电击中一般，恍然大悟地瞪大了双眼。  
“混蛋，”他喘着粗气，思绪在飞转，“Charles， **你这个混蛋** ！”  
  
Steve看着他，带着一如既往的敏锐神情，每当他等待Tony自己思考清楚下定决心时，都是这一副表情。  
“快来，”Tony说着站起来，揪着Steve的领口把他往外拖。“我们得去跟Fury谈谈。他今天要对我俩的帅脸烦透了。”  
  


**

  
  
Henry Horatio McCoy，第一舰队钢铁之心号的首席医务官，努哈彼四星际医学院的荣誉毕业生，拥有多个博士硕士学位，综合外科和外星生物学的专家，包揽人类奥林匹克短中长跑及跨栏比赛的冠军，此刻正看着一切以慢动作播放。  
他的大脑没有停止运转。在医学院教的第一课，就是永远不要发懵。这意味着失去生命。你不能那么做。  
  
他只是在思考。人性和情感的光芒被藏入脑内安全的隔间。它自从一小时前就被锁上了，就在他意识到找到活着的指战员Xavier的可能性微乎其微的时候。当他们居然找到他之后，他仍然没有把情感放出来，因为他们仍然不可能逃出这个斗兽场，更别提离开星球回到钢铁之心。  
不带一丝情感，只用理性处事会更容易。他们只是在争取时间，跟不可挽回的死亡打着艰难的拉锯战。Xavier的死亡被推迟了五十五分钟。Hank赢取了五十五分钟。  
  
一分钟就够了，老师曾说过。就算你最终失败：你也仍然从死神手中夺了那一分钟。  
  
把人性封锁之后，他不会为任何情感或是惊讶所动，就能更冷静地面对眼前局面。从Cain Marko踏入走廊的那一瞬间，他就知道Charles Xavier的时间所剩无几，生命一下子逼近了终点。你无法从枪口下夺取哪怕一秒的时间。  
  
Hank从不会跳起来挡枪。医生永远不能这么做。医生拯救英雄，但却绝不会付出生命逞英雄。医生需要活着，不能负伤。他不是那种愿意为别人献出生命的人。他的生命要留着，才能拯救更多的生命。  
  
然而，他不做，其他人会。  
Cain Marko扣动了扳机，Hank敏锐的目光跟着枪膛——发射速率：未知，温度：未知，估测在345摄氏度以上，杀伤力：致命——目标是——  
  
Armando Munoz的胸口。  
  
结果都是一样的。立即死亡。倒在地上的，先是膝盖着地，然后是腿，面朝下的——已经不再是Armando Munoz，而是一具没有生气的尸体。Hank在脑中需要照料的船员列表里划去一个，重新评估剩余的目标：刚刚失去一只手的领航员Lehnsherr，健康愈发恶化的指战员Xavier，以及Sean和Alex——正在迅速陷入惊恐状态。  
  
Alex先扑了过去。他跪倒在Armando脚边，抓着他的上衣，摇晃着他，发不出任何声音，湛蓝的眼睛含着乞求的目光射向Hank。但Hank无能为力；没必要在死人身上浪费时间，Hank在这里毫无作用。  
大脑的深处，人性告诉他应该也过去跪在那里，把尸体翻过来，检查脉搏，至少做出尽力的样子。  
  
但那是浪费时间。医生从不浪费一分一秒。  
他转而冲向Lehnsherr，抓住他的胳膊，捏住他残废的手上方的肘弯。刺激神经；减弱同感。他能做到的，这是他能帮忙的。  
  
Alex朝Cain Marko扑过去，扭曲的脸上满是杀意。Hank计算着他成功的几率：零。他也可以从列表上划去。  
然而Sean抓住他的腰把他拖倒在地，迅速制服了他。Hank重新计算队友人数：四。  
  
他上前帮着Sean按住Alex，这时候尼瑞利安人冲进了走廊。安抚Alex已经毫无意义。Hank退回去，重新站到了Xavier右手边。这是最需要他的地方。  
现在不是哀悼的时候，活下去之后才是。  
  
而生存几率是：零。


	15. Until the stars grow old 直到星辰湮灭

直线。  
彻底的直线。  
  
Logan恍惚地看着眼前的监视器，一阵寒意从胸中涌出，一直扩散到四肢百骸。如同被一桶冰水从头浇到脚。  
直线。  
“操，”Scott低声说，缓缓站了起来。  
Alex的生命曲线正在疯狂波动。表明他陷入了震惊。  
  
有生以来的第一次，Logan彻彻底底哑口无言。他说不出任何话。想不出任何办法。什么也没有。  
“操，”Scott这次更加激动了。随后是各种语言的粗口，Logan没有费心去听。  
  
够了，他心想。够了， **够了** 。这他妈就是结局了。  
他把雪茄按在面前的玻璃桌面上，叮，叮，叮，望着那条曾经代表着某个战友生命的直线。  
谁知道剩下的四人还能撑多久。

 

 

  
**

  
  
他的手臂是麻木的。  
他不知道该不该松一口气，他被送进一个小医务室，伤口被清理止血，断手处被小心缝合好，重新裹上了干净的绷带。他们还给他的胳膊注射了什么东西，McCoy猜测是某种麻醉剂，但本来Erik就已经没有什么痛感，只剩下麻木。随后他被不少于四个尼瑞利安人押着离开医务室。也许他庆幸早已麻木，这样不用去想此刻的感觉。  
  
Erik一边走一边出神地看着绷带。这感觉真怪。看上去甚至不像他自己的手臂——感觉也完全不属于他，不过或许是因为麻木。他的左手不在了。感觉像是做梦般不真实，要不是记忆中手被扯断时深入骨髓的剧痛，他自己都不愿相信。他好奇止痛剂失效之后会怎样，如果活动伤处的话。只存在于幻觉中的手指还能弯曲吗？只存在于幻觉中的痛还会流连吗？只剩一只手之后，他将很难使用任何需要触屏的操控板。  
  
不过这已经不重要了，他心想。很可能他根本活不到需要担心这个问题的时候。  
  
他被带往一个候宰栏一般的地方，宽敞空荡，只有一个出口：一扇目前紧闭着的大门，无疑是通往竞技场的舞台。房间内很昏暗，但有阳光从门缝中透进来，他能听到外面人声鼎沸，如同山雨欲来一般喧嚣。  
他被推上一辆没有靠背的囚车，让人回想起第一地球古老的马车，只不过拉车的是一头硕大的蜥蜴型生物，很可能是从竞技场之外的沙漠区里捕来的。他被拷上了镣铐，短短的链条被拴在车前方的横杆上，让他只能站在中间，无法倚靠着车厢。  
  
尼瑞利安人真的要开启一场盛大的表演。  
  
他刚刚走进的那扇门开了，但Erik没有回头，挺拔站着直视前方，直到感觉有人也爬上车来到他的身边，身体贴着他。是Charles，他的双手也被铐了起来。  
  
“Erik，”Charles开口，Erik尽可能地转身贴近他，和他紧紧相依。  
“他们又碰你了吗，”Erik轻声问。  
“只是让我把血衣换掉了。”他能感觉到Charles的呼吸，每一次吸进和吐出，令他几乎无法承受。“检查了我的腿。稍微治了一下，让我不至于瘸得太厉害。需要让观众看得过瘾才是。”  
  
“真是贴心，”Erik评价。在铁门之外，人群的嘈杂正逐渐升温，而在他俩周围尼瑞利安人正全副武装地巡逻，低声交谈着什么，但这些都不重要；整个宇宙都已经缩小到只剩下他们两人。“我很抱歉。”  
Charles稍稍后撤了一点，和他目光交汇。在如此昏暗的环境中他的双眼仍然深不可测，整个宇宙的星云都在他无尽的蓝眸中激荡，疼痛和厄运令他目光坚毅，而望向Erik的眼神又是那么柔软，带着沉静的默契。他知道Erik为什么道歉，他知道原因。“我也很抱歉。”  
  
Erik只能微微颌首，骤然间喉头哽咽。正如Charles明白一样，Erik也心知肚明。  
“是时候了。”  
  
“我不后悔，”Erik终于再度开口，至少这些话值得说出来，不能成为彼此间未能表白的遗憾。“我愿意为了你穿越星海跨过黑洞，到宇宙洪荒、万物萌生的最初一瞬，再一次找到你，和你并肩站到生命的终点。”  
“你已经为我做到了，”Charles温柔地回答，此时通往竞技场的大门缓缓打开，阳光逐渐泻入，而载着他们的车也开始移动，“但这不会是终点，因为我会再次带你一同离开。”  
  
Erik吻上了Charles，他们的囚车驶入了斗兽场的沙地之中，周围是数以万计的尼瑞利安人和其他各种外星人组成的观众，面对眼前即将开始的屠杀发出震耳欲聋的欢呼；然而一切都似乎隐去了，世间唯一重要的东西只剩他低头而Charles仰头的姿态，是他们嘴唇轻柔而试探的碰触，随后他或者Charles——抑或是两人同时，Erik也不知道——轻叹了一声，他们的嘴唇立即激烈地胶着起来，那么温暖那么炽烈，Erik用尽余生气力来亲吻Charles，在他口中攻城略地，而Charles张开唇瓣迎接他，伴着一声叹息，那么宁静却执着，就好像超新星爆发时彻底坠入无尽黑暗之前，闪现的最后一瞬微光。  
  
他吻着Charles而Charles回吻着他，他们是宇宙星尘汇聚成的两个渺小生灵，排除万难走到了一起，成为彼此完美的另一半。  
  
他们缓缓分开，慢慢睁开眼，看着囚车在沙地中心停下，旁边是高耸的柱子，当尼瑞利安人上前解开锁链时，他俩仍然一直凝视着彼此。Erik不知道自己看上去是什么样子，但Charles简直光芒四射，饱经摧残的蓝眸在骄阳似火的沙漠中仍然闪着璀璨的希望之光，Erik想要伸手触碰他，只要指尖拂过那柔软的、洒满雀斑的肌肤便已足够，但他被拖了出去，双手被紧紧铐着，被领向了用以展示给观众的高耸石柱前。  
  
随着每一步前进，Erik脚下的沙地微微低陷，让前行变得有些艰难。整个竞技场都坐满了，人群急不可耐，嗜血的暴虐期待在空中蔓延。Hank,Sean和Alex已经到了，各自被绑在一根石柱上，双臂被固定在头顶，脚勉强可以触到地面。Hank和Sean正一脸严峻地望着他，但Alex直视着前方，眼中空无一物。  
  
Armando，确实已经不在了。Erik仅剩的右手紧握成拳。他是为了大家而死的。他冲到了Erik和Charles前面，没有丝毫犹豫。要不是他，死的就会是Charles。死的 **本该** 是Erik，都怪他把大家害到了这个地步。  
  
但他再也不会允许任何人为他而牺牲了。  
  
Erik向Hank和Sean一点头，随后他被迫转过身，后背抵在石柱上，胳膊像其他人一样被束缚在头顶。在他一侧，Charles也受到了同样的待遇，双眼紧闭着咬住下唇，才能勉强站住。  
囚犯被绑好后，尼瑞利安人离开了，把囚车重新拉回市内，全场陷入了令人寒毛直竖的沉寂，只有高处有声音传来。  
  
“今天我们要公开处决的是尼瑞利安联邦的敌人，”声音是星际标准语，但带着显而易见的尼瑞利安口音。“来自我们最大的死敌地球帝国舰队的领航员Erik Lehnsherr，以及他的大副指战员Charles Xavier，后者炸毁了我们一艘飞船，现在他们要面临审判。”  
人群再次沸腾了，Erik感到地面都在震动，此起彼伏的声音开始响起，逐渐越来越多人开始加入，叫喊着 **杀，杀，杀** ，声音和疯狂的跺脚声和嗜血的怒号混合在一起几乎难以辨认。  
  
低语演变成了无言的嘶吼，头顶上方那个声音再度响起，“ **杀了他们** ！”  
整个场内地动山摇，起初Erik没有明白过来人群如何造成如此大的震颤，随后沙地另一头的动静吸引了他的目光，他才意识到有一扇门打开了，黑漆漆的暗室大大敞开，有什么东西开始缓缓地从地底升起。  
  
观众一下子安静了。Erik几乎能听到微风吹过的声音。  
  
当那生物从主场地底的升降平台露出的瞬间Erik就认了出来——是一只Acklay，宇宙中最凶残的种族之一，来自遥远的文达克夏星系。对他来说，Acklay像是一种巨型螳螂和螃蟹杂交的古怪生物，六条盘曲的腿，末端是锋利的尖刺，厚重的灰绿色甲壳武装了它的腿和后背。它有着修长的脖颈，头部三只小眼下面是是满口尖锐的牙齿，整个形象阴森可怖。  
这只Acklay似乎被基因改造过，显得更加凶猛，突出了掠食者血腥的特质，Erik确信这东西能转瞬把他们都撕成碎片——若不是此刻Wade Wilson正坐在它尸体上的话。  
  
“ **呜呼——** ！”这位赏金猎人对着惊呆的人群大喊，一边疯狂地朝众人挥手，他的声音扩大了无数倍在圆形场内回荡，“ **我是死侍** ！”  
Erik转头对上Charles的目光，两人心有灵犀地忍住了一阵歇斯底里的大笑。  
  
之前的声音再次炸响，“杀了他们！”人群这才回过神来，爆发出一阵震耳欲聋的怒吼，圆场四周的护栏一下子全部打开，无数Taxxon怪兽涌上了沙地，从四面八方朝他们扑来。  
“Wade！”Erik听到Charles的叫声盖过喧嚣。  
  
Wade又欢呼一声跳起来，手探过肩头，动作浮夸地拔出了背后的双剑，锋利的刀刃闪着寒光，被他高举过头顶。“啊哈！”  
然后他一挥胳膊，其中一把剑像标枪一样朝Charles投来。  
  
Erik的心跳停滞了，他什么也不能做，只能张大嘴巴惊恐地看着剑破空飞来，不敢去看被绑着的Charles会不会被刺穿——  
剑锋插进了Charles双手上方的立柱，整齐地把锁链劈成了两半。  
  
Charles重获了自由，往前一个踉跄，Wade又大叫一声，在空中挥舞拳头。Erik努力找回呼吸，看着Charles迅速朝Wade致了个军礼，然后转身握住剑柄，从柱子中拔出了剑。Wade一个后空翻，直接朝最近的一只Taxxon攻去。  
Charles抽出剑艰难地朝Erik奔来，伤腿仍然跛得厉害。周围的人群在叫嚣着屠杀，但Erik眼中只有Charles，看着他双手紧紧抓住剑柄，像拿着球棒一样拖在身后，然后他靠近了Erik，Erik稍稍低下头，Charles用尽全力挥剑，一次，两次，终于伴着哐啷一声，Erik手上的链条被斩断了。  
  
Erik缓缓垂下双臂，从石柱下走开，活动了一下血液流通不畅的肩膀。他在Charles唇边匆匆印下一吻，低语，“这剑到底是什么东西做的？”  
Charles微微喘着气，似乎用尽了力气，但他还是耸耸肩重新举起了剑。“谁知道呢。快走。”  
“我跟着你，”Erik一点头。  
  
人群继续喧嚣着，而他俩朝着临近的Hank跑去，Erik中途朝Wade瞟了一眼。这家伙已经劈开了一只Taxxon，那肥硕的大蠕虫像个破纸袋一样裂开，血和内脏流了一地。附近的Taxxon立即扑过去撕咬同伴的尸体，体内嗜血的狂热被血腥味彻底点燃。Wade大笑一声，又杀死了两只，现在至少有四分之三的Taxxon开始朝他那里涌去。  
“Charles，”等他们接近Hank之后Erik出声，Charles心领神会地把剑递过去，两人因为手铐还铐着所以动作稍稍有些笨拙，但Erik还是成功握紧了剑柄准备出击——他能看出Charles已经精疲力竭，再说本就是他力气大一些。他只砍了一下便切断了Hank的锁链，让这位医官也重获了自由。  
  
“这到底是什么见鬼的计划？”Hank问，脸色苍白，双眼大睁，迅速跟着他俩一同往Alex处跑去。  
“只要有用就行，”Erik严肃地说。“目前为止。”  
“操，”Hank有点无语地摇摇头，“我希望你们知道自己在做什么。”  
  
一行人径直冲向了离他们最近的Sean，与此同时Wade在场地的另一头和怪物激战，有一只漏网的发出愤怒的嘶嘶声朝他们扑来，血盆大口张开。Erik怒吼一声挥剑把它斩成两段，血溅了一地，更多Taxxon开始涌过来大快朵颐，他赶快用肩膀把Charles往身后护住。  
  
“当心！”Hank叫道，Erik猛地转过身，及时看到上方出现一只偷袭的Taxxon，正用四只鼓胀的大眼饥渴地盯着他们，往他们身上压来。  
Charles拦腰撞倒了Erik，两人翻滚着躲开了天降之敌，Taxxon正好落在他们刚刚站着的地方。Erik低哼一声倒在沙地上，正准备翻身爬起，Charles却一把夺过剑，跌跌撞撞地站起身，一剑刺穿了再次向他们扑来的怪物。它尖啸一声丢了命，更多血和内脏泼洒出来，Charles踉跄地退回，面色苍白，但没有受伤。  
  
Hank拉着Erik站起身，大家一同远离了疯狂撕扯同伴血肉、无暇追杀他们的Taxxon。Erik的整条左臂又开始痛，隐隐的，但逐渐开始蔓延开来——他可能撑不了太久了。他紧咬牙关，继续奔跑。他们还没有完。  
  
他们接近了Alex，这一次换Hank用剑劈开了锁链，解救了小Summers。竞技场已经乱成一团，饥饿的Taxxon正自相残杀，把同伴生吃活剥，而头顶的人群还在嚎叫着杀死他们，盲目的嗜血狂潮仍在翻涌。几码之外，Wade救下了Sean，两人迅速跑过来加入了大部队，大家终于再度并肩站在了一起。  
  
“兄弟！”Wade大叫，笑得灿烂无比，“这比我们上次飞船上那个触手怪物棒多啦！”  
“没错，”Charles轻声赞同。他举起了仍然被铐住的双手，“能想想办法吗？”  
“哇哦，你这身真是太大胆了，”Wade评价，“但我不认为这颜色适合你。”他摇摇头，从大腿上的枪托中抽出一把镭射枪。“下一次试试粉红色。”  
  
在Erik来得及开口争辩这跟衣服没有一点关系之前，Wade就举枪射穿了手铐，整齐割开的碎片落在地上。Wade接着帮了Erik，当枪指向他已经残废的手臂时，Erik忍不住微微颤抖了一瞬。  
“嗯，”Wade深思，“你绝对适合紫红色。”然后一眨眼间射穿了Erik的手铐，Wade开始往Hank跑去。  
  
这位医官严厉地瞪了Erik一眼。“伤口别粘上沙子。我不知道这沙有什么元素，以后会感染的。”  
难以置信。他们在一场混乱的大屠杀中，谁知道还能活几秒钟，而这家伙竟然在担心 **将来会** 感染。  
  
Charles沉沉地倚靠在Erik肩头，幸好是在他的右侧，Erik得以用胳膊搂着他，和他紧紧相依。他能感到Charles在战栗，Erik知道是出于恐惧，紧张，疲倦和痛苦的混合，因为他自己也是一样的。然而，Charles的目光仍然坚毅。“还能再跟我逃跑一次吗，Wade？”  
“别担心，兄弟，Marvin已经安排好了，”Wade安抚他，把其他人的手铐都弄断之后重新回到他们面前，把枪插了回去。“他只是还需要一会儿热身，哥们。”他走近，双手按在Charles的肩头，俯下身子和Charles四目相对。“老兄。”  
  
“我很抱歉，Wade，”Charles开口，“我本不想骗你，是Creed没有给我选择。”  
“我理解。”Wade耸耸肩，但他仍然没有移开视线。“但是老兄，你得知道。 **永远** 都有选择的机会。永远会有另一个机会。”  
似乎是灵光一闪似的，Charles的脸上闪过一丝光彩，转瞬即逝，Erik几乎不确定他的表情是否真的改变了，但随后Charles开口，他的声音充满了笃定。“是的，”他回答Wade，那么轻柔，Erik确信其他人都没有听见，“ **永远都有机会** 。”  
  
“他们来了，”Hank的声音从身后传来，严肃地警告大家。  
Erik抬起头，看到尼瑞利安守卫正在翻过竞技场矮墙的围栏，从第一排座位跳到红色的沙地边缘。他们开始逼近，一边用镭射枪打爆沿途的Taxxon怪兽，一边排成长队朝他们进发。  
  
“所以，”Hank干巴巴地说，“现在计划是什么？”  
“我还以为你不会问呢！”Wade欣喜若狂，激动地拍拍他的肩膀。他眨眨眼，灵巧地从Hank手中拿回长剑，原地一转身，把双剑交叉举过头顶，发出铿锵一声。“唷Marvin我的好兄弟！快出现，伙计！”  
  
“Marvin在此，我睿智的大脑如同行星般浩瀚，”一个郁闷的声音透过竞技场的扬声器传来，在周围响亮地回荡，“你却只让我在沙地中间挖个洞。这是大材小用吗？反正我是不满意的。”  
尼瑞利安人脚下的沙地开始塌陷，整个场地都开始震动，一瞬间Erik以为他们又放出了什么可怕的怪物，但随后沙子猛地爆炸开，满地尼瑞利安人都被轰飞了，明媚的晨光照耀高耸的山峰而银辉轻柔拂过树梢刮起小木屋窗台上馅饼冷掉的味道号穿过沙地跃入空中，悬停在竞技场的正中央，覆在他们头顶。  
  
人群终于惊恐地陷入了骚乱，以为有舰队入侵，要扫射座位席了。观众开始四散奔跑，相互踩踏着往出口逃去。  
Wade仰头大笑，双剑仍然举在头顶。“我是死侍！”  
“快在他们开枪之前带我们离开！”Sean尖叫。  
“启动！”  
Erik闭上眼把Charles紧紧抱在怀里，传送开始启动，熟悉的光线把大家笼罩其中，他们化为粒子被输送到Wade的飞船内部。人群的喧嚣骤然消失，只留下令人耳鸣的寂静，尽管已经到了甲板上，他仍然牢牢抓着Charles。  
  
“水池有毒！”Wade突然跳下了传送板，打破沉默朝舱门跑去。伴着一声叹息，门打开了，Wade冲了过去，转头喊道，“呆在原地，兄弟们！”  
“我不敢相信，”当飞船开始启动之后Sean茫然地开口，“我们他妈的成功了。”  
“我们还没安全，”Hank提醒。在他另一侧Alex一言不发，疲倦地坐了下来。  
“接下来呢？”Charles毫无头绪地问。  
  
“Wade带我们离开这里，”Erik回答，尽可能地理清思绪。他的头脑一片杂乱，胳膊的剧痛也令他难以定神。“一旦我们冲出了大气层，穿过这颗星球的防传送护甲，我们就直接瞬移回钢铁之心。”  
“她被藏在陨石环里面，”当Erik不得不停下话头喘气的时候，Sean适时插进来解释，“然后我们全速离开这个鬼地方。”  
  
“嗨嗨，船长发言，”Wade的声音从扩音器中传来，“稍后或许会有少许点播，很有可能伴随着伟大的死亡，但你们不用担心因为——我的鞋子里有条蛇！！！”  
飞船猛地偏向左边，太过突然以至于Erik身体一歪，大家都摔倒在甲板上。Erik重重摔在地上险些喘不过气，但身旁Charles不禁发出一道痛苦的呻吟，Erik立即翻身去检查他。  
  
“我没事，”Charles忍住啜泣，努力控制自己的表情，“只是撞到了腿。”他的脸几乎全无血色，嘴唇都一片惨白，眼睛睁得大大的，有些雾蒙蒙，Erik可以用肉眼看出他快撑不下去了，强忍住的痛苦和恐惧都开始显露出来，Erik的心几乎碎了，因为他无法立刻保证Charles的安全，无法让他开始休养疗伤。  
他们的确 **成功** 了，Erik望着Charles强撑的样子心想，他们救出了Charles。但与此同时他们也失败了，因为 **太迟** 了，没能阻止Charles受到伤害。  
  
“嗨，”Charles颤抖地低语，伸手抚摸Erik的脸颊，两人仍旧面对面侧躺在传送板上，对于周围的一切都充耳不闻，“留在我身边，Erik。”  
“我在，”Erik立即回答，从沉思中回过神，“我在这里。”  
  
Charles深呼吸，目光终于恢复了清明。他缓缓起身，抓住Erik和他一同坐直。“是的，”两人一起笨拙地爬起，Erik终于松了一口气，因为至少，Charles终究稳定了下来。  
“状态如何，Wade？”Erik稍稍提高音量问道。  
“差不多快出大气层，”Wade愉快地回答，“屁股后面追了几架虫式战斗机但不用担心，尊贵的陛下们，他们跟不上Marvin的，对不对哥们？”  
“我觉得你应该意识到我现在很不高兴，”飞船系统郁郁不乐地说。  
  
“呃，不必担心他，”Charles看到Erik挑起眉毛后尴尬地解释。  
“冲出大气层！欧耶！”Wade大叫一声，大家都差点聋了。“开始充能传送！”  
“你怎么样，Wade？”Charles问。  
“老兄，真想拍死那些虫子，”Wade回答，“别担心我哥们！我可是死侍！”  
“就算我彻底失忆，估计都忘不了你的台词，”Charles认真回答他，Erik差点笑出声，尽管只是疲倦地吁了口气而已。  
  
“好的兄弟，”Wade过了一会说，“是时候了。”  
“干得好，Wilson，”Erik说，希望自己的声音传达出真正的感谢，因为要不是Wade如此完美地达成了他的责任——简直令人不可思议——他们绝对无法活着逃离这星球。  
“见鬼，”Wade嗤笑一声，“保证令您满意，亲。 **充能开始** ！”  
  
Erik感到自己再一次被传送，Charles开口似乎想说什么但没有来得及，Wade的飞船化作一片亮光消失，大家被传送回了钢铁之心。

 

**

  
  
"又是你，Stark,"Fury看着他俩冲进办公室，慢吞吞地说，"我有要紧事，没空理你们的疯话。Rogers，把他拖出去。"  
"但是长官，我站在Tony这边。"  
  
"好吧，我该走了，"Emma Frost说，从Fury桌前的座椅优雅地起身。Steve略微惊讶--他以为她在Thor离开时就一起走了。"很高兴我们达成了共识，元老。"  
"我也是，"Fury淡淡地说。  
  
"大金毛去哪里了？"她出门之后，Tony突然问。  
Fury看上去太生气以至于让Steve差点--差点--要感到不好意思了。  
"Odinson先生有自己的事情要忙。Rogers，"他开口试图下令，又放弃了。"好吧。说服我。"  
  
Steve感到肾上腺素上涌。一旦有了机会，他和Tony能够说服任何人做任何事。  
"长官，你让我来这里是制定战略的，"他冷静地说，"那就让我来定。相信我的话--这艘船，此刻不应该待在这里。"  
  
Fury把手指戳在黑漆漆的桌面上，表情狂怒。"你是说，这艘船，这艘巨型战舰，星际舰队中最强大的战舰之一，不应该待在即将开战的地方--而是该去别的地方？"  
  
"无意冒犯，长官，"Steve用自己最理性又谦卑的语气说，"如果一切顺利的话，尼瑞利安人在来得及到达此处之前，会先击中刚铎瑞安的基地。"  
"尼瑞利安人要Charles，"Tony匆忙补充，"是针对他的。就算他们真的要开始全面规模大战，把飞船都派出去，舰队的领导也并不会上最前线--他们会安全地躲在大本营，等待着战斗开始，并且欣赏Charles被残杀。"  
  
Fury面无表情地盯着Tony，Steve继续说，"正是这个逻辑，Fury元老。倘若我们想把战争扼杀在萌芽状态，在波及到地球之前就结束--我们应该去那里。"  
"那这个'那里'到底他妈的是什么，Rogers元老？哪个象限？坐标？"  
"我们还不知道，"Steve严肃地说。"但我们会找到的，很快。Tony会追踪到。"  
  
这是在冒险--冒极大的危险，是场赌博。Steve有种强烈的冲动，要说服Fury，因为倘若他没这么做，他将永远无法原谅自己。  
"找到什么，Rogers？"  
"钢铁之心。"Tony咬紧牙关开口。  
  
Fury瞪向了Steve。Steve站着一动不动，背脊停止，肩膀放松，下巴挑高。他要展示出自己的决心和意志。他不愿让Fury看到他内心的恐惧，害怕被拒绝，让朋友失望。他不愿想象自己不得不乘着人道救援船，收回自己未能保护的人们的尸骸。  
"解释，"Fury冷酷地说。  
  
Steve深吸一口气。  
"这一次又是那样的状况，长官，"他宁静地说，"你要把信任放在理由之前。"  
  
"Rogers，"Fury叹气，疲倦地揉了揉眼睛。"像你这样的金发小混蛋给我惹了多少麻烦，我真怀念从前，要是从前我早就想带一堆黑兄弟把你拖进巷子猛揍一通了，知道吗？"  
"好日子是结束了，"Steve轻松地说。  
"该死的漂亮男孩还有高智商，"Fury咕哝，"我做了什么孽才惹上你们这两位？"  
  
"不是孽，是好事，"Tony回答，不幸的是又补充了一句，"上辈子吧。"  
Tony真是永远不会见好就收啊。  


 

**

  
  
当Raven的传感器显示Wade的飞船即将着陆时，Logan和Scott一秒钟都没迟疑，不约而同地从座位上跳起来朝电梯跑去，冲进电梯后没等其他人跟上就立即关上了门。Raven立刻让电梯开始下降，他俩肩并肩，紧张而沉默地站着，片刻之后Logan缓缓伸出手轻轻捏了一下Scott的手，虽然短暂但意味深长，等到电梯停下，舱门打开的瞬间，他们的手已经分开，好像从未碰触过一样。  
  
他俩一路小跑向传送室，及时看到Sean，Alex,Hank还有Erik出现在传送台上--终于，在令人呼吸停跳的延迟之后，Charles出现在Erik的身边，Logan这才松了一大口气。  
Scott径直冲向了弟弟，而Logan只能瞪着他的两位指挥官。Charles还 **活着** \--Logan简直不敢相信自己的眼睛--但那么憔悴，尽管外表看来没有缺胳膊少腿，这已经比Logan预想的好一千倍，Logan也看得出，这不代表Charles就是平安无事。  
  
Erik的左手 **不见了** 。  
  
"Charles！"Raven的影像出现在传送板前，虽然不是Mystique模式却仍保持凯夫拉人的蓝色外形。"还有领航员。欢迎回来。"  
"Raven，"Charles说，脸上浮现一丝微弱的笑容，"很高兴看到你，亲爱的。"他的目光转向了Logan。"Logan--"  
  
"别，"Logan立即打断他，"我们没时间，兄弟。"尽管如此，他还是暂停了一下说道，"你还活着真好，"Charles表示理解地点了点头，"Erik--"  
"去舰桥，"Erik下令，好像他不是只剩下一只手、而这只手还紧紧抓着Charles的胳膊一样。  
  
"你们都必须立即去医务室报道，"尽管大家都开始行动，Hank还是不容置疑地说，Logan不得不表达敬意，这小伙子还真是有胆量。  
"Alex和Sean，跟他去，"Erik简短地说，带头往电梯走去，"别跟我争辩，Hank，我们必须立即行动。"  
"哦，当然了，你只不过是被扯断了一只手，"Hank反驳，"但该死的，Charles，你受罪够多了。"  
  
"Hank，这艘飞船上的大家都为了救我而辛苦了这么久，"Charles沉静地回答，走进电梯站在Erik身边，转身面对剩下的几人，语气里充满了不容置喙的坚定，"而我要尽我所能保护所有人。"  
"舰桥向传送室通报，有五艘尼瑞利安战斗机来袭！"  


 

**

  
  
"Wade，"当同伴们都开始被飞船上传送板的光晕笼罩时，Charles迅速开口，"在这之后，就是时候行动了。"  
"见鬼，"Wade说，这次十分严肃，"这次真是太险了，伙计。"  


 

**

  
  
登上钢铁之心，有Charles在他身侧，Logan和Scott在他身后，Erik的神智恢复了清明，就像锋利的镭射一般，只专注于最要紧的事：让这艘飞船和所有的成员立即离开危险之地。Raven急速让电梯上行了十三层，一眨眼就将他们从底层送到了舰桥。  
Erik踏出电梯，抛开了一切杂思，甚至对Charles的关注也暂时收起：有logan和Scott在，Charles可以放心。再说Charles现在也不想要他多余的关心，至少不会在舰桥的乘员面前。  
  
"舰长登舰！"  
"指挥部，报告。"  
他望着战斗界面在面前的空中展开，主屏幕缩减到最简化的界面，关闭了一切不必要的运算，将一切剩余的能量用在对战指令上。多余的人员也迅速秩序井然地离开舰桥，他们的座位也被折叠收回至墙边。  
  
Erik坐在自己的位置上，手指滑过操控板，打开悬浮屏幕和系统警戒。目前一切都是绿色的，表示状态正常，但这过不了多久就会改变。  
"防护罩打开到百分之百强度，保持稳定，"Scott报告，而Logan也在忙着打开星图和航线计算。  
  
Erik迅速计算了一番，下令，"一切非战斗的能量全部缩减到最低水平。开启红色警戒。武器系统准备。离开这里。"  
"正在设定，"Logan低声回答。  
  
沿着墙边和天花板以及屏幕和门框的指示灯都从暗黄色变成了鲜红，整艘船进入战斗状态。一切非作战的人员都被疏散到最安全的基础中心区：休息室，餐厅还有医务室。  
钢铁之心的核心，被巨大的舰身层层包围周全。这艘飞船的其他部位一旦受到严重损害，将会被切断能源并且封锁，防止波及其他区域。一旦Raven判断某些区域难以补救，损毁的部分将会被弹射入太空。  
  
Erik静静凝视着主屏幕，看着半透明的外层护罩逐渐包裹整艘星舰。  
"我算出了航线，"Soctt开口，就在尼瑞利安飞船开火的同时。钢铁之心微微一颤。Erik和正坐在位置上、指尖在操控板飞舞的Charles对视一眼。  
  
"他们的武器火力很强，"Charles严肃地说。  
Scott望着Logan。"我们可以用 **加速，标记，停止** 的方法。你跟着我每段设定的坐标。"  
Logan点点头，打开了胸前和膝上扣着的安全带，微微挪了挪身子。Erik忍住了让他们解释计划的冲动，因为他信任Logan和Scott，就像信任Charles一样；他信任他们通力合作的判断力，技能，还有创意。如果说有人能用最小的损伤把大家带离尼瑞利安星域的话，那非这两人莫属。  
  
**加速，标记，停止** 。Erik上一次接触这个方法还是在军校低年级的飞行课上。教授会给每个人一个速率，然后告诉他们何时该跳跃到这个速度，何时脱离，一切变化都在瞬息之间。它测试学院的反应能力，灵敏性和操作速度，判断力，以及驾驶技巧。Logan获得了那门课五十年来的最高分。  
  
"速率五，"Soctt轻声说，"标记。"  
飞船进入了超高速，窗外的星星都模糊成了长条的轨迹。Erik感到胸中涌起一阵温暖的喜悦，流淌过他的全身。他低头瞥了一眼胳膊末端突兀的断手处，那里紧紧包裹的绷带已经沾满了沙子汗渍和灰尘。  
几秒之后，Scott给出了下一个指令。  
  
Erik没有忘记时间--疼痛，震惊，压力和紧张令他的观感变得更加敏锐，令他对流逝的每一分一秒都意识得清清楚楚，能感受到不断变化的线路和速度，令人眩晕难以捉摸。  
"你在做什么？"他问。  
"跳行，"Logan匆忙回答，已经转向了又一个新方向。  
  
他们希望突然改变的速度、方向和跃迁造成的时间延迟能够迷惑他们的敌人，让尼瑞利安人无法预测到他们此时的坐标。如果他们能成功在某段航迹消失前甩掉敌人，他们就安全了。  
Erik继续盯着屏幕，看着他们迅速从一面星图跳到另一面，坐标和数据飞满整个画面。他的目光集中在各个界面不断出现的警告标示，情况越来越严峻。他的心随着每一次数字变红而揪起--追逐战在继续，在宇宙中没有界限也没有方向。  
  
Charles来到他身旁，声音低沉而冷静。  
"我们没有胜算，再逃下去会造成严重的引擎损害。我不认为我们能甩掉他们。"  
  
Erik望着他，望着他深邃的双眸，眉毛蹙起的严肃曲线，还有那张可爱的、甜蜜的嘴唇此刻绷紧的线条，还有他苍白而缀满淤青的脸庞。Charles的表情不是在说 **放弃** ；而是在说 **改变计划** 。  
  
"Xavier指战员，"某个负责监视传感器的军官开口，打开了新的显示屏。  
Charles忍痛一瘸一拐地走向她的位置，皱起了眉头。  
"Erik，有人在跟踪我们的跃迁航线，"他难以置信地说，"除了尼瑞利安人之外，还有人在追我们。"  
  
"这他妈怎么可能？"Logan低吼，目光仍然紧盯着导航屏幕。  
Charles接管了那名军官的界面，指尖在屏幕上急速飞舞。  
"我的天，"他吸了口气，瞪大了眼睛。"是伊翁星。伊翁星正以冲撞路径向我们靠近。"  
  
"操他妈--"Logan开口，然后放弃了，继续专注于面前的任务。  
Erik一时间失去了言语能力。"伊翁星怎么可能追踪我们？我们在跳跃。我都不知道我们要去哪，就连Logan都不知道我们要去哪。"  
Charles坐直了身体，目光在屏幕上逡巡，计算着伊翁星的航线，大脑在飞速运转。  
  
"噢，"他喘了口气，眼睛瞪得更大了。"Tony。"  
  
Erik皱眉望着他。Scott宣布了暂停，让飞船在原地暂停片刻，而他开始阅读全甲板传送上来的数据，包括引擎状态和驾驶舱过热的警告。不断跃迁的数字在他屏幕上飞过简直令人眩晕。  
Erik移开视线，垂眼望向自己左手曾经在的地方。  
  
他的整个身体都感觉有些不稳，仿佛失去了平衡。当然了，他只是手臂以下少了一节而已，但他以前没想过丢了一只手会对全身造成如此大的影响。  
假设他在这场鏖战中侥幸存活，能够站在Charles身旁再并肩看一日黎明，未来的日子里他也不得不耗费无数心神来应对这严重的战损。就算他能换上一只机械手，也永远无法和原本的肢体相提并论。他可能要过数年的时间才能熟练使用它。  
  
Charles在他身边，Erik突然意识到。他抬起头，望着Charles的双眼在闪闪发光，深沉而锋利的蔚蓝如同冰晶的碎片。  
Erik想到了钢铁之心，她的跃迁，即将出现的引擎危机，以及岌岌可危的生命维持系统。还有伊翁星。  
  
"他们能追上我们吗？"Erik轻声问。  
Charles的嘴角扭曲一瞬。"不管Tony有多厉害，他们也总是会比我们慢一步。至少几秒--但是。"  
但是钢铁之心也只剩下几秒可活，一旦他们停下。每次暂停，警报系统都会告诉他们尼瑞利安人就紧跟在身后。他们没能逃脱，尽管已经逃了这么久--  
  
**退让** ，Erik心想，并不意味着被打败。  
  
他望向Charles，眼中充满了热情和绝望。他希望Charles能懂--他知道Charles会懂，一如既往。如同河流倾泻，太多的感情和思绪在两人之间奔涌。Erik不得不这么做--他将要牺牲掉他俩多年来努力成就的一切，将要让他俩共同的梦想--他们的家园，属于他们的容身之地，毕生心血的结晶--痛苦而迅速地毁灭。  
为了保护他们的船员。他们的 **家人** 。  
  
Charles紧紧闭上了眼睛。他的喉头哽咽了一瞬，强烈的哀痛在他面上一闪而过。但随后他张开双唇深深呼吸，而当他再度睁开眼睛的时候，他的眸子是那么冷静，碧蓝，而澄澈。  
  
他点了点头。  
Erik转向了Scott，后者还在忙于设定新的航线，这次或许是更加复杂的。  
  
"找一个坐标，准备全舰撤离。"他轻声命令。  
  
Soctt僵住了。"我们能行，"他咬牙切齿地说。  
"不，"Erik平静地说。"我们不行。照我说的做。Raven，通知医务室和中心区域的所有人，准备即将撤离。"  
"好的长官。"  
  
Charles缓缓地，冷静地回到了自己的位置，而Erik面前出现了一个新的屏幕，显示着全舰撤离的警告以及进程，追踪着每一个船员的位置，标记在将会被记录在黑匣子中的航行日志。关于船员的一切信息都会被封存进去，包括主程序里跟Raven相关的一切--  
他猛地抬眼，一个主意像闪电般击中了他。  
  
"Scott，"他简短地开口，头脑在飞转，但同时也意识到Scott并没有照他刚才的命令做。虽然Erik计划要自杀也不代表他会对违纪行为置之不理。  
"马上好，"Scott显然是在回嘴。  
  
Erik迟疑了。他不擅长这种事。Charles才擅长--理解别人，表达同情。  
片刻之后他从指挥官座椅起身，走到了Scott身边。他有些犹豫，有些担忧，有些不自在地，抬起右手搭上了Scott的肩头。  
这位导航员颤了颤，目光仍然注视着操控台。他吸了口气，Erik能感觉到他肩膀的紧绷，于是Erik用手捏了捏他，俯下身，强迫Scott转头望向自己。  
  
他希望Scott能读懂自己的表情，能明白Erik不是在放弃，并不是在向不可避免的厄运投降。他跟Scott的感情不如Charles跟Scott的感情深，他无法仅靠目光来交流，但他希望Scott能理解他。 **不。我永不会放弃。**  
  
Scott的眼中闪过倔强的光。他怒气冲冲地瞪着Erik，但随后，还是令人意外地点了点头。  
"至少，我能为大家找到一个适合弹射逃生舱的地方。"  
  
Erik直起身，望向屏幕。  
"做吧，"他思索着开口。"找到坐标，带大家出去。"  
  
他转过身，朝自己的私人办公室走去。他抬起左手示意Charles跟上他，一个熟悉而安心的动作--  
他全身一抖，默默收回了残缺的左臂，转而用目光追寻Charles，点头向办公室的方向示意。当Charles跟上他，舰桥的门在身后合上时，Erik转身面对他，打开了桌面上被锁起的、只有舰长能操作的电脑系统。  
  
"我们，"他轻声说，"要拯救这些人。不惜一切代价。"  
Charles慢慢在对面的椅子坐下，显然已经痛得不堪重负。  
"Erik，"他疲倦地说，"这我早就知道了。"

 

  
**

  
  
当他们最后一次跃出超空间之后，面前的景象实在太他妈讽刺了，Logan简直想要抓狂。但他只是叹了口气，靠在椅子上，动了动酸痛的双手。他的屏幕上仍不断闪现着红色的警示，有的来自于引擎室的Azazel，有些是来自于Raven，显示着他们的系统差一点就快崩溃。  
"你他妈故意的吗？"他问依旧埋头工作的Scott。  
"他想要一个适合疏散的坐标，"Scott没有抬头怒气冲冲地回答，"所以我把咱们带回了地球帝国领域，这他妈是最近的地方了。"  
  
Logan低哼一声，透过钢铁之心的主屏幕，望向眼前的第一地球，不得不承认，她的确很美。  
第一地球是蓝色的，荒芜的大陆上方点缀着星星点点的绿色，空中飘着朵朵白云，整个星球寂静地自转着。很难想象此时星球上的放射性元素仍然是致命的，据估测十万年内都无法再度居住，这是仅仅二十年前尼瑞利安大屠杀的后果。  
  
他好奇，如果那一切都没发生的话，此时大家会在何方；如果当年那个瘦弱的、恐惧的小男孩没有被挚爱的父母推上最后一班离开地球的难民船，又会是怎样。他好奇，大伙儿是否仍旧会被命运相聚在一起。至少Erik和Charles肯定会的。整个宇宙中没有任何力量能够阻止他们进入彼此的生命轨迹。  
  
"舰长登舰！"  
Erik和Charles一同回到了舰桥，经过Erik的座位，肩并肩站在屏幕前方，停下脚步望向第一地球，他们的侧颜在明亮灿烂的背景映衬下显得凌厉而有锋芒。Logan不知道Erik作何感想，站在多年前侥幸逃生的家园面前。  
  
他看不到Erik的表情，此刻舰长背对着他们，但Logan看见Charles缓缓抬起手，搭在了Erik的后背，一个简单的动作给予了太多的抚慰和支持，其中的亲密竟令Logan不得不转开眼去。  
  
"尼瑞利安战舰进犯，长官，"Scott严肃地报告，"我们还剩三十秒。上一次跃迁让伊翁星跟丢了，但Stark很快就能追上。"  
"全部防御移至正前方，"Erik命令，"Logan，换成小型推进器，准备战斗操作。调转方向，正面迎击他们。还有Charles--"  
"让我留在这里，"Charles回答，Erik微微点头。  
  
"我们没法移动多少，长官，"Logan报告，尽管他已经在调整控制，用推进器让飞船驶近第一地球的轨道。随着钢铁之心的调转，地球的画面渐渐移出视线。"我们的引擎差点被击中。"  
"明白。Scott，发出讯号。让每个人登上预设的逃生舱。"  
"正在发。"  
  
"他们来了，"Charles低语，Logan抬起头，再一次感受了死神的降临。  
五艘尼瑞利安飞船一同出现在眼前，在钢铁之心前方一字排开。五艘跟之前去基诺索斯途中见过的一百艘并不能相比，但那时候只是擦身而过。而这一次，同样的飞船，修长的外表和锋利的机翼，有着球形的舰桥室和六个巨大的引擎，黑色的外壳闪着寒光，它们却不会轻易离开。  
  
它们终会离开，若是钢铁之心上的每一个船员都牺牲的话。  
  
"稳住，"Erik的声音打破了紧张的寂静，"我们有微弱的优势，因为他们想要这艘飞船。"  
"老天，"Scott彻底无话可说。  
  
"长官，有通讯请求，"代替Cassidy的通讯官开口。  
"接通，"Erik严肃地说。  
  
片刻之后，屏幕一闪，Cain Marko灰黄的脸填满了屏幕，Logan一瞬间惊讶于仇恨是如何迅速地占领了自己的全身，面前遮挡住他们视线的这个该死的懦夫是多么令人咬牙切齿。  
"你好Cain，"Charles开口。Erik的后背僵成了一条直线--不管Logan对Cain Marko的痛恨有多少，Erik更是他的十倍。  
Charles搭在Erik后背的手握成了拳。  
  
"Charles，"Cain怒吼，他的口水都溅到了屏幕上，"你跑不掉的。我的朋友们已经准备好接管你的飞船了，我让他们随便杀船上的人--"  
"你的朋友们，"Charles打断他，发出一声轻柔的，骇人的笑声，是Logan从未听过这名大副发出来的。"你以为他们是你的朋友？我真心希望等你失败之后他们还会把你当朋友。"  
  
" **你已经无路可退了** ！"Cain大吼，一拳砸上了屏幕。他的眼中闪着毫无理智的狂怒，Logan不由得反胃地摇摇头。  
"不，Cain，"Charles冷冷地开口，此时Raven的传感器开始亮起，显示有其他飞船正在靠近，" **是你已经无路可退了** 。"  
  
第三地球舰队伊翁星号凭空出现在五艘尼瑞利安战舰的背后，如同大白鲨在睥睨几只小鱼。Cain背后也传来一阵尼瑞利安人的嘈杂声，立即有三艘飞船转头面向Fury的战舰，剩余的两艘仍然跟钢铁之心对峙。  
"这根本不够，Charles！"Cain大喊，他的脸涨红了，好像恨不得把手穿过屏幕扼住Charles的喉咙。"你逃不了的，"他令人作呕的语调令Logan颈后的寒毛直竖，"我们会杀光你的手下，活捉你。我们会折磨你，让他看着--"他朝Erik露出狞笑，随后又转眼盯着Charles，"--直到他把科技交出来。我们会撕碎你，一点一点地扯断你的四肢，让你生不如死。"  
  
整个舰桥陷入了沉沉的死寂。  
  
"Cain，"Charles终于开口，他的声音疲惫但毫不动摇。Logan不知他是如何做到的，他的指战员是如何能对着残害自己的人，这个引发星际战争的始作俑者，如此冷静地对话。他不知道Charles是如何坚持下来而没有疯掉的，在过去的几天噩梦般的日子里，他明明承受了太多折磨，却竟然 **比Erik还** 更为镇定。"你永远不能伤害我的船员。你再也不能伤害Erik，也再不能伤害我。"  
  
Cain的脸再度扭曲了，他张嘴准备继续恶毒地诅咒，但Charles没有给他机会。  
  
"你想要这艘船？"Charles说，充满了冷酷和狂怒，Logan从未想过他能够用这样的态度说话。但话说回来，Logan并不是第一个看错Charles的人。有太多人都没能看清他，这位第三地球舰队钢铁之心号的大副，指战员Charles Xavier。"来抢啊。"  
"等离子炮预备，"Erik语气如冰，"全力发射。"  
  
两道红光从钢铁之心发射，穿透了一艘尼瑞利安飞船。Cain的通讯闪了闪，随后被彻底切断了。钢铁之心持续朝尼瑞利安战舰发射，面对伊翁星的三艘飞船也同时开火，Fury的防护罩吸收了绝大部分火力，但毕竟还是三打一。  
  
战争开始了。

“尽可能维持住防护罩，”当钢铁之心发出又一波镭射攻击时Erik大喊，帮助Charles回到自己的座位之后又回到舰长位前站着。“Logan，尽可能减弱损害，我知道我们移动能力有限。其他所有人，立即开始撤离。这是命令。”  
Logan爆了句粗口把雪茄叼进嘴里，手指在屏幕上飞速滑动，看着面对着钢铁之心的两艘战舰打开了泛着绿光的镭射炮。他没有理会屏幕上不断闪过的红色警示，打开了全部推进器，准备放手一搏。  
  
“你他妈开玩笑吗？”Scott怒吼一声，全舰桥其余人员都起立撤离。“他妈的现在弹射逃生舱，在乱糟糟开火的时候？他们会坐以待毙的！”  
“不是现在，”Erik严肃地说，“但他们必须做好准备，以防万一。”  
“防 **什么万一** ？”  
  
战舰开火了，整个飞船猛地震颤，尽管Logan努力让全舰右转，避开了绝大多数的火力。尼瑞利安人的确比较小心谨慎，尽管他们是实力悬殊的二对一，因为Erik说得对——他们不想毁了这艘飞船，毁了他们梦寐以求的凯夫拉科技。  
“有光子鱼雷来袭，”Logan低哼一声看着Raven亮起的传感器。“这些混蛋会直接穿透我们的防护罩，长官——”  
  
“我看到了，”Charles开口，片刻之后钢铁之心的鱼雷阀门打开，在指战员的精确计算下对准了射向他们的鱼雷，在两艘飞船间的太空中安全引爆了。  
他们艰难地步步为营。就好像是猫和鼠的游戏。  
  
Logan抬头望了一眼。舰桥只剩下Erik，Charles，Scott还有他自己。这感觉真怪，在这样的危机中只有这几个人。他不知道Erik在搞什么鬼，但此时他绝对没有精力讨论这个。  
“他们在试图包围我们！”Scott大喊，两艘战舰开始逼近，竖起的防护罩抵御了钢铁之心的大部分火力。  
“我只能撑到这里，长官，”Logan严肃地说。  
  
“调转船头，用舷侧应对，”Erik下令，Logan立即照做，打开推进器小心翼翼地转动舰身，让两艘敌舰分别处于钢铁之心的两侧。  
“我们的燃料已经快要耗尽，”Scott报告，“我们的防护罩开始——”  
这时候尼瑞利安战舰再度开炮，绿色的光束划开了钢铁之心两侧的防护，随后传来什么东西爆炸的声音。  
  


**

  
  
“Erik，”Charles轻声说，这足以让Erik终于抬头望向他。  
Erik艰难地开口。“一定会有别的——”  
  
“不，”Charles温柔地打断他，他疲倦的面庞和声音骤然令Erik感到陌生得心痛，“你知道只有一个办法。他们永远不会停止，亲爱的。 **他们永远不会罢休** 。”  
  
Erik走过办公桌旁，握住了Charles的手。大副仰头望着他，望着Erik把他的手举到唇边，轻轻在指节印下一吻。“我知道。”  
Charles深吸一口气。再吐出。放松。放松。“我有个计划。”

  
**

  
  
震耳欲聋的警报和船员们的叫喊声盖过了一切，但Charles仍可以读唇语。他望着他的指挥官，他最好的朋友，他此生的至爱，Erik非常缓慢地低语，“不可以。”  
Charles只能无助地望着他，因为他知道Erik自己也心知肚明——可以， **可以** ，哦上帝，必须这么做。  
  
仿佛是被人一拳击中腹部，他一瞬间停止了呼吸。  
  
“操，见鬼，我们的防护盾他妈的完蛋了，我们没法挡住他们，”Scott在大喊，还在屏幕上试图操作什么，要不是Charles此刻无法出声的话，他会鼓起勇气对他的技术官说，没用的，现在做什么都没用了，“他们要把我们炸成碎片了——”  
“两个引擎失灵，”Logan冷静地宣布，几乎咬断了口中的雪茄，“我们他妈的要沉了，伙计们——”  
  
“全舰撤离，”Erik无比冷静地说，他的声音穿透了一切喧嚣，而他的目光仍注视着Charles，一眨不眨，“我命令所有人撤离。还有时间让大家都离开。”  
“而你他妈要做什么？”Scott问，猛地转过身惊愕地望着领航员，把一切军衔和规矩抛到了九霄云外。不过，这说明——Scott也已经知道了结局，尽管如此他还是把Erik当做一个普通人，他的朋友，而不是他的指挥官。  
  
也许他也会更愿意记得那样的Erik。也许他以为，自己还可以说什么或者做什么来动摇Erik的决心，让他改变主意。  
Charles没有开口，也没有奢望。他也已经知道了结局。  
  
Erik定定地注视着Charles，尽管他们脚下的钢铁之心猛地震动了一下，整个舰桥都颤动不已。“你和我一样知道得很清楚，”他轻声说，然而不知为何他的声音仍然那么清晰，“船长永远和船共存亡。”  
  
Charles闭上了双眼。Logan和Scott气得跳了起来，怒吼咒骂着。  
  
“不，”Erik用唇语说。他知道得很清楚，一直都很清楚，就像几分钟之前Charles在舰长办公室里抉择的那样。然而，冷静而不带感情地谈论一件事，和亲身感受是完全不一样的。没什么比这更糟了，Charles疲倦地心想，明知道结局仍要飞蛾扑火。  
“——你他妈要现在疏散简直是做梦，也别妄想我们会把你丢在这里，你这个混蛋！”Scott火冒三丈，比Charles见过的任何时候都要狂怒。“你别想把我们支走。”  
  
“没有讨论余地，”Erik回答，毫不动摇地冷静，“我会坚守在舰桥上，吸引尼瑞利安人的注意，直到所有逃生舱都远离攻击范围。这是我作为舰长的职责，而你们也有必须遵守的职责，就是我接下来的命令：带Charles离开。”  
  
Logan和Scott同时转过身瞪着Charles，但Charles眼中只有Erik，睁大眼睛无言地望着坐在岗位上的舰长。  
“我不会让你再落入尼瑞利安人手中，”Erik对他说，直视着Charles的双眼，仅剩的右手在身侧紧紧握成拳，“再也不会了。”他转头注视着Scott和Logan。“拜托你们。”  
  
“Erik，”Logan和Scott开始向Charles走来，他必须说点什么，什么都行，在这个时刻，“Erik，求你——”  
“抱歉，伙计，”Logan开口，轻轻把Charles从座位上拉起，稳稳扶着Charles的胳膊，仿佛是在阻止他逃跑一般；此时钢铁之心又猛地一震。“尽管我他妈也不想承认，但他是对的。我们费了老大劲儿才把你从那些混蛋手里救回来，我绝对不允许他们再把你抓走。”  
  
“Raven怎么办？”Scott切入重点，但他也走到了Charles身体另一侧。  
“没有Charles的话他们无法取得她，”Erik回答，他的声音带着不容置疑的决心。他转过了脸，面对着主屏幕。他的侧颜在朦胧的微光下显得那么凌厉，脸部每一丝棱角都显得苍劲有力，在死亡面前无所畏惧。“快走。”  
  
Logan动了动。“Erik——”  
“没时间了，”Erik打断他，钢铁之心此时重重地一抖，在敌方的猛攻之下又引发了爆炸。“快走！”  
  
Charles感到自己被半拖半拽往电梯走去，但他无法从Erik身上移开视线，仍扭过头凝视着他的领航员。他的腿很痛，全身都痛，但这痛和此时蚕食着他心脏的悲伤根本无法相提并论——  
  
“Erik，不要，”Charles开口，他的声音在颤抖，他的身体被拉进了电梯，“不，不，不——”  
  
电梯门合上了，Charles发出一声呜咽，低头盯着地板不让Logan和Scott看见他的表情。两人分别站在他两边，全身僵硬地等待着电梯下行。这两位飞行员和技术官真是太忠诚了，Charles恍惚地心想，血液在耳道中翻涌，阻挡了Scott对Logan怒吼的一切言语。  
就在电梯停下，门再度打开的同时，钢铁之心再度猛地摇晃一记，Charles彻底失去了平衡，伤腿一弯，他紧抓住Logan的手臂，两人一同摔倒在地，往前扑倒在空荡的走廊里。Charles的眼前黑了几秒，全身流过的剧痛令他不禁啜泣出声。有一瞬间他完全无法移动，疼痛使他失去行动能力，视线模糊得像是被干扰的通讯信号。  
  
“见鬼，”Scott的声音从上方传来，“该死的尼瑞利安人——”  
Charles强迫自己集中精力，双手摸索着身下的Logan，一边抬头注视着黑暗——走廊里只有零星闪烁着的应急灯——然后Scott的手握住了他的上臂。  
  
“让我帮你起来，Charles——”  
“不，”Charles狠狠地说，他的严厉令Scott一愣，他得以趁机抽回了胳膊，“别碰我。 **别碰我** 。我再也不想被任何人，就——不要。”  
Logan努力坐起身，在暗中望着他，但Charles已经没有任何力气，只能精疲力竭地喘气，疼痛和疲惫像中子星一般压垮了他。  
  
“去开救生舱，”Logan对Scott说，这名技术官立即穿过走廊开始操作，只剩Charles和Logan仍然面面相觑地坐在地板上，整个舰身仍在不停震颤。两人一同陷入了沉默，Charles的呼吸总算稍稍平稳了一些，“还好吗，Charles？”  
“不好。”他语气中的怒火已经熄灭，只剩下单调。  
  
“是啊，”Logan抬手揉了揉眼睛，“我知道。”  
“逃生舱好了，”Scott的声音从走廊那头传来。  
  
“你要自己走，还是要我拖着你？”Logan随意地说，仿佛在讨论天气。  
“我自己走，”Charles茫然地回答。他缓缓地，小心地站起身，扶着墙站直了身体。他感到掌心贴着的墙壁在颤抖，又一次爆炸使得整艘飞船摇晃起来。寂静无声地，在心底的某个角落，他为钢铁之心默哀，那曾是他美丽的星舰，他和浩瀚群星交流的使者，他得以与Erik并肩在广袤宇宙中航行的船票。  
  
Logan等他自己站定之后，领路穿过走廊，他的步伐稳健，足以让Charles跟上。Charles咬紧牙关跛行，在钢铁之心时不时的抖动中扶稳墙壁，仿佛花了一辈子才来到准备好的逃生舱门前。这是留给高级官员的舱位，在Scott身旁的位置，是空的。或许是Cain把他塞进去丢给尼瑞利安人的那个逃生舱原本的所在。  
这实在讽刺得可怕。  
  
“好了，听着，”Logan一边踏进舱门一边开口，这瞬间Charles展开了行动。  
  
他卯足了全身的力气，弯腰扑向了Logan，侧着身子用肩膀完美地撞上Logan毫无防备的后背，一下子把他推倒在地。Logan大叫一声跌了下去，但Charles扶着门边，这一次没跟他一起摔进去，让自己留在了逃生舱外。  
  
他一把扯开门旁的控制板，迅速输入了自己的权限码，然后望着逃生舱门瞬间合上，把Scott和Logan锁在了里面。  
  


**

  
“你确定能让他俩都——”  
“是的，我确定。”  
  
Erik沉默了片刻，凝视着他。“非常好。我都交给你了。”  
Charles点点头。“现在请求通讯吧。”

  
**

  
  
Logan摔倒在逃生舱内，立即爬了起来，但已经迟了。就在他张大嘴巴转过身的同时，舱门已然合上，减压阀发出不祥的嘶嘶声。他扑到门口，用力捶打着舷窗，尽管知道已无济于事。  
Scott就在他身后，咒骂着，和他一起猛捶着舱门，但毫无用处。门关上了，而他们完全无能为力。  
  
透过狭小的，圆形的舷窗，他们能看到Charles疲倦地倚靠在对面的墙上，胸口剧烈地起伏。他面色苍白，双眼紧闭，尽管努力掩饰仍遮不住伤痛，看上去几乎就要痛呼出声。撞上Logan的后背一定用尽了他的全部力气。  
Logan才不在乎。  
  
“见鬼，Charles，别这样！”Logan继续拍打着舱门。“快他妈开门！”  
“Charles！”Scott的叫声在他耳边响起，但也毫无作用。  
“我们本来要回去找他的，”Logan透过门大喊，“我们准备回舰桥上把那道貌岸然的混蛋拖下来，把他和你绑在一起，该死，快放我们出去！你不必牺牲自己！”  
  
Charles缓缓直起身，后背仍然紧贴着墙壁。他抬手用袖子擦了擦眼睛。  
“操！”Scott怒吼，“Charles，求你了！你不能这样，你他妈的不能这样！”  
  
Charles小心翼翼地离开墙壁，走到他们面前。他的蓝色眼眸，在昏暗中看不真切，却仍倒映着Logan心中强烈的哀痛。“我真的很抱歉，”他开口，声音颤抖，但隔着舱门依旧清晰可闻，“我不该这么对你们，尤其是你们为我付出了这么多。”  
“你他妈说得对，”Logan斥责，但没有丝毫怒意，“放我们出去吧。”  
  
Charles摇摇头。“我真的很抱歉。如果你们想恨我们，就恨吧。我们应得的。但我希望，有一天，你们会愿意原谅我们。”  
  
“老天，Charles，”Scott的声音在颤抖，“别——”  
“大伙需要你们。”Charles说，然后抬起手敬了个军礼，指尖擦过额角向他们致以最高的敬意，同时露出了一个浅浅的微笑。“晚餐时候见。”  
  
“不！”Logan和Scott同时大喊，眼睁睁看着外层舱门合上，把Charles隔绝在视线之外，然后逃生舱发射了，被弹射进了深深的宇宙，两人同时摔倒在地。  
Logan无声地恸哭，用力捶打着地板，愤怒和悲痛席卷了他的全身。在他身旁Scott直愣愣地盯着天花板，那张见鬼的嘴巴彻底一言不发。他们被自己全身心守护的人背叛了，被抛进了战争的漩涡中，在这场战争里Logan都无能为力，只能可悲地投降。  
  
他们失去了Charles和Erik。  
  
他站起身，跌跌撞撞地走到逃生舱另一头，望向那里的舷窗。逃生舱在太空中旋转，Logan能够依稀看到钢铁之心，周围漂浮着她的许多碎片，仍旧被两艘战舰夹击，尼瑞利安飞船宛如黑暗的死神。他看着越来越多的逃生舱被发射出来，所有成员都撤离了钢铁之心。  
“这根本没道理，”他声音沙哑地说，身边的Scott也爬了起来，“Fury没空拯救大家，逃生舱会被尼瑞利安人围剿的——”  
  
第二地球舰队白银彗星号，以及第三外邦舰队的雷神之锤号，突然一前一后地出现在眼前，同时疾风暴雨地攻击距离钢铁之心最近的尼瑞利安敌舰。敌舰目前防护罩都集中在钢铁之心那一侧，被打得毫无还手之力，最后彻底被炸成了碎片。  
白银彗星号一刻没停，越过钢铁之心和另一艘敌舰，前往伊翁星号旁边进行支援。雷神之锤号留在原地，推进器闪闪发光，打开追踪射线搜索周围区域，把钢铁之心的逃生舱尽数收入安全的停泊港中。  
  
“他们知道Frost和那个大家伙会来，”Scott松了口气，开始恢复了希望，“他们知道的。他们有计划。”  
  
Logan皱眉，呼吸在舷窗结下薄雾。还是有什么不对劲。“那他妈为什么，”他咕哝，更像是自言自语，看着敌舰朝雷神之锤号发射了绿色激光，而后者立即以耀眼的蓝色激光回击，“Charles有没有说再见呢？”  
  
回答他的是强烈的爆炸——不是敌舰，不是雷神之锤号，而是钢铁之心，Logan什么也不能做，他的心跳到了喉咙口，无能为力地望着那曾经骄傲的、不可一世的飞船从内部炸开，剩余的引擎喷射着残留的燃料，没有丝毫预警。碎片雨点般落在雷神之锤号的防护层上，反射的能量激起无数绚烂的霞光。  
  
Logan麻木地望着所有逃生舱同时被阿斯加德科技的防护层笼罩。长距离遥控的防御。最尖端的科技，但没什么好惊讶的。  
“他们肯定用了传送板，”Scott沙哑地低语，“他们肯定在阿斯加德的飞船上。他们在Frost的飞船上。他们没有——”他的声音哽咽了，再也说不下去。  
  
Logan没有回答。钢铁之心的残骸，扭曲的金属和无法复原的部件，在第一地球作为背景映衬下组成了一幅怪异的画面。既然钢铁之心已经毁灭了，尼瑞利安飞船的引擎立刻亮起红光，一眨眼进入了超空间，逃窜得无影无踪。  
  
真有趣啊，Logan的思绪在遥远的地方默念，此刻他的脑中，只有眼前的地球。  
她是多么，多么蔚蓝啊。

  
**

  
  
Charles扶着墙艰难地朝电梯走去，每一步都像行走在刀尖。然而更痛的却是想起刚才Logan和Scott绝望的，恳求的眼神。  
这样最好。这样他们至少可以活下去。  
  
他拖着伤腿爬进电梯里，双手摸索着按钮，输入了舰桥。他用尽了所有精力站立，全身都在剧烈地颤抖。  
一打开门Erik就在面前，张开双臂扶住了即将摔倒的Charles，承受他所有的重量，将他拥入怀中。  
“完成了，”Charles在Erik的胸口呢喃，任由Erik抱着他回到舰桥。“成功了。都结束了。”  
  
“你做得很好，”Erik回答，他的胸口随着话语而震颤。他完好的手臂扶着Charles，帮他站着，而受伤的手臂只能贴在Charles的后背，和他紧紧相依。“我——当我不得不命令他们带你走的时候——”他停住了，Charles能感到他摇了摇头。“他们相信了你。现在休息吧。”  
Charles感受着他的气息，仿佛能感到Erik流淌的热血和有力的心跳。他用双臂紧紧抱住Erik，因为至少到了最后他终于可以不再放手。  
  
“一切准备就绪，”Erik安静地说，Charles抬起头来。两人并肩站在舰长座位前，凝视着主屏幕。钢铁之心已经调转角度，再次面向第一地球，那绝美的蓝色海洋和宁静的云朵，整个世界仿佛和近旁的鏖战毫无关系。“准备好了吗？”  
Charles合上眼片刻，深呼吸，拳头攥住了Erik的上衣。然后他再度睁开眼，点了点头。  
  
“打开通讯，”Erik下令，“呼叫尼瑞利安人战舰。”  
  
屏幕暗了下去，等待着，然后Cain的脸重新出现在画面中。“怎么了，Cain，”Charles开口，望着继兄的脸因为愤怒而扭曲，“我还以为你要来抢我们呢。”  
  
“你还在飞船上？”Cain说，眼中闪着疯狂的光，“我们看到那些逃生舱还以为——”他停住了，开始大笑，那笑声无比刺耳丑恶。“你真是太轻敌了，你——”  
  
“开始倒数，”Erik打断他，声音冷峻。“全舰引爆，三十秒计时开始。”  
Cain僵住了，眼珠鼓胀，“你——你要做——”  
  
“我告诉过你，Cain，”Charles柔声说，冷冷地享受着Cain脸上真实的恐惧，“你再也无法伤害我们。你输了。”  
“通讯结束，”Erik说，一切随之结束。Cain的脸消失了，屏幕再度显示出地球的景色。  
  
顶端闪现着巨大的，半透明的数字，变得越来越小，转瞬即逝。  
  
“很好，”Charles低语，宛如轻柔的叹息，转身面向Erik，“我们做到了。”  
“你做到了，”Erik温柔地纠正他，当Charles仰头时，发觉Erik正一眨不眨地望着他，眼神清澈。  
  
“我爱你，”Charles的声音在颤抖，“我真的很爱你——”  
“我爱你，”Erik回答，声音沙哑而低沉，“我会爱你直到星辰都陨灭。”  
  
这一次他们的吻无比炽热，所有的感情毫无顾虑地喷涌而出，两人一同站在他们伟大的，垂死的飞船舰桥上，对可怕的敌人不屑一顾，他们是无畏的指战员和领航员，Charles和Erik。Charles阖上眼，心中想着Erik——Erik坐在舰长座位上，腰杆挺直，那么冷静；Erik懒洋洋地坐在军校操场里，第三地球午后的暖阳照亮他柔软的发丝；Erik在Logan和Scott没有注意的时候无奈而促狭地看他俩一眼，秘密的眼神只有Charles能知晓；Erik在床上，身体有着雕塑般有力的线条，但双手却是无比轻柔而温存；Erik在此时此地，满身鲜血和伤痕，却仍然紧紧拥抱着Charles，亲吻着他，在整个世界的终结。  
  
他们的吻停止了，但Charles继续闭着眼睛，和他额头相贴，等待着倒数结束，数字归零。他想知道，真正成为超新星是怎样的感觉。  
脚下的地板开始震颤，整个飞船剧烈地抖动，Charles不禁发出轻声的啜泣但Erik把他搂得更紧并且低语，“别看，Charles，”于是他仍然闭着眼睛，但依旧感觉到一阵白色的炫光——  
  


**

  
  
“这不可能，”Stark的声音打破了伊翁星舰桥的沉寂。Stark到底怎么出现在这儿的还是个问题，但这个问题想必跟Rogers逃不了干系。“我们——不，这不对。我们都到这了呀。”  
Fury望着Rogers走到Stark身边，“Tony，”他欲言又止，无法掩饰内心的失落，“这……”  
  
“错了，”Stark说。“我们及时赶到了。冰女王也到了——她真的太厉害了，了不起，三艘战斗飞船都被她撕成了碎片——就连那个傻大个都帮了忙。钢铁之心怎么能爆炸呢。这不科学。”  
“Tony，”Rogers的声音严肃了一些，“钢铁之心不在了。”  
  
“尼瑞利安人跑了，长官，”Coulson汇报，“我们追吗？”  
“不，”Fury回答。“开始战损控制。战斗结束了。”  
“雷神之锤号传来消息，”Hill说，“Odinson先生证实钢铁之心发射的全部逃生舱都已被收集。根据统计，除了领航员Erik Lehnsherr和指战员Charles Xavier之外全部都在。”  
  
“那他们在——”Stark咕哝，手指在面前操控板上飞舞，Fury忍不住翻了个白眼，因为这孩子没用三秒就破解了伊翁星的防火墙。“地面中心呼叫。这里是Tony Stark,呼叫Charles Xavier和Erik Lehnsherr。你们快回答，还欠我一杯咖啡呢。赖账太不礼貌了。嘿，Charles。鲨鱼男。Charles。 **Charles** 。”  
  
“来自女大公爵Frost的通讯，”Hill说，“她问我们Lehnsherr和Xavier在不在我们这。”  
Fury根本不用思考。“否。”  
  
“Tony，够了，”Rogers上前轻轻关闭了通讯系统。作为战略大师，理应冷静到最后，他果然比Stark接受宿命更快些。“够了。他们不在了。”  
“好吧，”长长的寂静之后，Stark开口，佯装的冷静几乎让Fury都有些不忍，“这他妈真是糟透了。”他一拳砸向桌台，快步离开了舰桥。  
  
“Tony！”Rogers喊道，站起身好像要追他似的。但他在Fury面前停下了。这个聪明的，满脑子都是主意的金发男孩，战略大师Steve Rogers，人生中从未流露出如此的无助。“现在怎么办，长官？”  
  
Fury明白，有时候自己会误以为其他人都跟自己一样刀枪不入，不受任何感情影响。生命是宝贵的，死亡是遗憾的，但死亡就是死亡，亡者已逝。Fury要关心的是生者，他希望自己能够说点什么，抚慰心碎的Rogers，但他多年的经验告诉自己——没有什么话能够安慰失去挚友的痛苦，就连场面话都毫无意义。  
  
“现在，”Fury沉声说，因为不像这些被迫卷入战争的孩子，他知道自己该做什么，这也是他们唯一能做的事，“我们继续工作。”  
  
不是人人都能有美好结局。他望着Steve的表情在变化，终于接受了现实之后摆出了冷静的面具。世界并不讲道理。命运并不永远公平。  
  
有时候你只能得到普通结局。  
  


-Chapter14 End 正文完-

  
  
  
  
…………还有一个He番外（吐血


	16. See you, space cowboy 再见 星际牛仔

汇报时间长达数小时。  
钢铁之心的全体乘员从Thor的飞船被转移到了伊翁星号，接受Fury的询问，而他们都在女大公爵Frost的庇佑下获得了赦免；她站出来提供证词说，在钢铁之心进入尼瑞利安领域之前的短暂时间内，她从领航员Erik Lehnsherr处接收到了一份正式声明，声称全体船员都被舰长扣押为人质。Frost镇定自若地重述了声明全文，眼睛一眨不眨地完成了询问，把一个完美的谎言用完美的方式圆了起来。  
  
Fury当然是完全不买账，但无论如何，大家还是被全部赦免了，面无表情的船员们像接受分发的糖果一样接受了无罪宣判。  
每个船员都单独接受了问话；不得不痛苦地回忆在舰桥上目睹的每一秒，从Creed绑架Charles开始，直到钢铁之心自爆之前的最后一刻。Logan是最后一个被叫进去的，当他在Fury对面坐下的时候，他瞪着这位元老，气冲冲地开口，“我这可没有任何新闻。”  
  
“正好相反，Howlett先生，”Fury说，独眼看不出情绪，“你和Summers先生是除了Xavier和Lehnsherr之外剩下的最后两个人。能不能告诉我他们是如何让你们离开的？”  
Logan一阵反胃。他的胸口因为悲伤而空洞，或许他被背叛了，就像大家被Charles和Erik背叛了那样，但他绝不会将两位旧友按上叛徒的名号，这跟事实相去甚远。“他们礼貌地邀请我们走。”  
  
“Summers先生可不是这么说的。”  
“我不知道你有没有注意，长官，但Summers军官是个蠢货。”  
Fury面无表情地盯着他。“他说那两个人，我引用原句，‘叫我们滚蛋’。”  
Logan嗤之以鼻，疲倦地说。“好吧。当时的确很紧张。”  
  
Fury俯身向前，把胳膊肘搭在桌面上，交叉起手指。“你和我都很清楚，在钢铁之心舰桥上发生的事情——”  
“听着，”Logan打断了他，因为去他的，他什么也不在乎了，“今天够累人的了。你的重点是尼瑞利安人挑起战争，根本不必去纠结什么一开始就再清楚不过的事情。钢铁之心上有某种特别的科技，尼瑞利安人想要，就派了Marko父子来对付Charles。Erik他妈的失去了理智，跑去追他们因为，如果你还没注意到的话，那男人根本不能离开—— **离开** ——”  
  
他不得不停下来喘口气。可恶的Charles和可恶的Erik。  
Fury沉默地等待着，一言不发。  
  
“你已经听过基诺索斯发生了什么鬼，”Logan稳了稳心神，继续说道。Hank在Fury的办公室里待了将近两个小时，作为Erik之外前往救援行动的最高级别军官。就连Logan自己都没有听他讲过完整的经过，也不确定自己想不想听。“在那之后你们就已经到了现场，能亲眼看到了。我们跑，他们追。Erik和Charles把钢铁之心的所有人都撤离了，除了他们自己，然后炸了飞船。故事结束。”  
一阵沉寂。  
  
“故事结束，”许久之后Fury开口，终于坐直了身体。“所以就是这样。他们毁灭了飞船，毁灭了他们自己，就这样了。”  
Logan只是漠然瞪着他。  
  
Fury长吁了一口气。他看上去需要大醉一场，Logan简直同情他。“你可以走了。我没法关你们这些混蛋的禁闭，因为Frost作证洗清了所有人的嫌疑，但如果你们再敢擅离职守的话，我可对你们不客气。”  
Logan几乎笑出声。Fury竟然还有心思想那么遥远的事情。他站起身，朝门口走去。  
  
“Howlett，”Fury在他快到门边时开口，Logan停住了。“我自从Xavier刚入军校就开始观察他，而Lehnsherr则更早。从一开始，这两人就与我们其余人完全不在一个轨道上。”  
“通讯结束，”Logan粗声粗气地说，然后离开了办公室。  
  
伊翁星号熙熙攘攘，尽管Logan早就记不清此刻是日班还是夜班。他不知道自己在往哪走，他累得无法与人寒暄，但也没累到想直接回宿舍休息的程度。他穿过拥挤的走廊，贴着墙壁走着，把双手插进了口袋。  
右口袋里的手指碰到了什么小而平的物件，令他停下了脚步。他小心翼翼地摩挲，两根手指的指尖感受它圆润光滑的边缘，发觉是一个椭圆形的磁盘。于是他开始奔跑。  
  
Logan冲过走廊，没理会被他撞到的人们发出的惊呼。他穿过长长的电梯层，把一个刚刚踏出电梯厢的工程师拖出来，冲进去之后立即简短地开口，“关门。去瞭望台。”  
电梯立即上升，但Logan只是紧张地站在中央，右手仍然在口袋里用力攥着。他不敢掏出刚才发现的物事仔细查看。还不是时候。  
  
伊翁星的瞭望台位于最高层，巨大的拱形设计提供了一幅头顶星图的三百六十度全景。伊翁星大多数船员都在忙着工作，因此这层基本是空的，只有Scott一人正倚在最远处的栏杆上，凝视着远方的星空。果然。他就知道Scott肯定在这种地方唉声叹气呢。Logan朝他跑过去，一把抓住他的肩膀让他面向自己。  
“你他妈要干什么？”Scott问，但没有了平时的刻薄劲儿。  
Logan把手伸出口袋，举起一只细长的，深蓝色的磁盘。“这是我口袋里的。”  
  
Scott怒目而视。“恭喜，蠢货，你的盘没被炸掉。我弟弟没事，顺带一提，谢谢你的关心，他只是吓得半死而已——”  
“不是我的。”Logan转动磁盘，给Scott看另外一面。Scott猛地闭上了嘴。  
  
“见鬼，”Scott好不容易恢复语言能力，睁大了眼睛，“你他妈什么时候拿到的？”  
“我不知——该死。”Logan想要捶栏杆一拳。“当我们摔倒在电梯外的时候。他压在我身上，肯定是那时候——”  
  
Logan摇了摇头，把磁盘放低到胸前，平摊在掌心，让那个印着 **R** 的按钮朝上。他深吸一口气，用拇指按了下去，那个R随即开始发光。  
  
片刻之后，一个小小的全息影像浮现在空中，悬在磁盘上方。Raven站在那里，凯夫拉的蓝色外形，只有六英寸高，双手垂在身前。  
“Raven，”Logan的声音几乎哽咽。  
  
“语音识别成功。你好，Howlett军官，”Raven回答，她的声音一如既往地冷静，只是身体变小之后也随之变轻了。“是否重播最后一段视频？”  
Raven的影像闪了闪，然后消失了，全息影像转成了一个小小的长方形屏幕。屏幕暗了一秒之后开始重播，Charles和Erik出现在画面中的瞬间，Logan不由得伸手紧紧抓住了栏杆。  
  
“你好Logan，”Charles开口，“你好Scott。”  
“哦我的天，”Scott喘息。  
  
“请原谅我直入主题，因为没多少时间了，”Charles露出了悲伤的微笑，就和他发射逃生舱之前的表情一模一样。在他身后，越过他肩头可以看到，Erik的目光几乎一直停留在他身上，除了偶尔朝镜头投来一瞥。“你们此刻拿着的磁盘存储了Raven的全部主程序。我们将她托付给你们。”  
  
“我们必须让大家相信她被摧毁了，”Erik开口，终于直视了镜头。尽管只是录像，他的眼神仍然那么深邃而坚决。“因此，三个组成部分都必须被清除：飞船本身，还有两个钥匙： **钢铁** 和 **心** 。”  
他听上去那么冷静，哪怕是在讲述结束自己的生命。  
  
“尼瑞利安人绝不会善罢甘休，除非他们得到它，”Charles接话，“就算我们只是炸了钢铁之心，他们也仍然会一直追捕我和Erik，指望从我们口中探听情报。因此最好能让所有接触过这个技术，创造过这个技术的人，全部消失。或者至少，被认为彻底消失。”  
  
“如何处理她由你们决定，”Erik说，“以及告诉哪些人。在Charles和我死亡之后，这个秘密更容易被保住。尼瑞利安人不会知道她在你们手里，如果你们决定使用它，他们也无法抗衡。”他停了停，明显是思考了一瞬。“好好照顾她。”  
  
“还有好好照顾你们 **自己** ，”Charles接着说，“我们很抱歉。我们知道这不公平，但我们不能眼看Raven被一同摧毁。她是凯夫拉人最后的遗产，而你们是我们唯一能信任的人。所以，我先——提前谢谢你们。祝好运。”飞船一个抖动，画面随之一颤，当画面平稳的时候，Charles朝他们露出了最后一个小小的，惭愧的微笑。“再见，我的朋友们。”  
  
他伸手按下了结束按钮，Scott和Logan最后瞥了一眼Erik，看到他正透过镜头朝他们敬礼，冷峻而威严，随后屏幕黑了下去。  
  
“是否删除该视频？”Raven的声音响起。  
“是的，”Logan良久开口，转开了视线。  
“文件已删除。Howlett军官，”画面一闪，Raven又出现了，微微仰起头望着他。“他们是真的不在了吗，长官。”  
  
“该死的，”Scott轻声说，移开了目光。  
有一会儿Logan根本无法开口，声音都哽在了喉咙里。他不该这么感性，可恶。那是他的上司。是他的朋友。  
“是啊，娃娃脸，”他最终开口，声音宛如大石落地，说出事实的那一刻肩上的重担仿佛也减轻了些许，“他们不在了。”  
  
Raven沉默了片刻。“我知道了，”她说，声音里听不出任何情绪，过了一会儿，她的影像消失了。磁盘中央的R逐渐消失了光亮，回归了黑暗。  
Logan把它塞进口袋里，让她暂时单独待一会儿。他不知道她是否感到幽闭恐惧，从一整艘星舰的系统，到现在渺小到忽略不计的磁盘。  
  
他不知道她的程序中，是否有感到悲伤的能力。  
  
“我们他妈的该怎么办？”Scott问，没有回头。他的双手仍然紧抓着栏杆。“我们到底该怎么办？”  
“我不知道，”Logan疲倦地说，揉了揉眼睛。Fury说的没错，的确是不一样的轨道。“世界上只有我们俩知道这技术仍然存在。”  
Scott长长地叹了口气。  
  
在瞭望台的另一头，电梯门打开了，Steve Rogers走了出来，踏入星光下，径直朝他们走来。Scott转过身，和Logan一起看着他走近。  
“先生们。”Steve在面前停下。两人都没有立正，但这位元老看上去没注意，或是毫不在意，他的表情严肃。“我知道今天提出这个有点太早，但不幸的是时间本就宝贵。”Logan被这熟悉的话语，跟Charles曾经说过的话相似的台词刺得皱了皱眉。“我已经被重新任命至我自己的飞船，我想知道你们两位是否乐意加入我。”  
  
“Fury知道吗？”Logan直白地问。  
Steve挑起了嘴角，稍纵即逝的微笑。“还没。这样更礼貌些，在跟Fury争吵之前先征得你们的同意。”  
  
“Tony怎么办？”Scott问。  
Steve意外地眨眨眼，但随后表情柔和了。“我们会想办法的。他会在我的引擎室里找到去处的，不管有没有军校学位，他的能力毋庸置疑。”他的表情再度严肃起来，轮流看了看他俩。“你们怎么说，先生们？”  
  
Logan和Scott对视了一眼。

  
**  
*  
*

  
  
  
Charles睁开眼，周围炫目的白光隐去了，就好像宇宙初生时的大爆炸结束，化为了星光。  
他仍然攀在Erik身上，Erik温暖的双臂紧抱着他。他们已经不在钢铁之心的舰桥上，头顶的倒数数字也不见了踪影。此时此刻，他们站在一艘熟悉的飞船上，熟悉的传送板上面。  
  
“你救了我们，”Charles轻柔地说。  
“我知道，”Marvin回答，“多么可悲，不是吗？”  
  
Erik在Charles的额角轻轻一吻，微微松开胳膊，但没有放手。“这边来。”  
他们一瘸一拐地走出传送室，穿过唉声叹气的舱门，沿着短短的走廊来到了舰桥上，这里是独一无二的明媚的晨光照耀高耸的山峰而银辉轻柔拂过树梢刮起小木屋窗台上馅饼冷掉的味道号。  
他们走进时Wade转过了椅子，“欢迎回来，两位陛下！”  
  
“你好Wade，”Charles疲惫地说，让Erik把他放低在Wade的沙发上。Erik在他身旁重重坐下，两人尽可能地依偎在一起，尽管Charles腿上Erik手臂都有伤。“谢谢你。”  
  
“我告诉过你，”Wade十分，十分严肃地说，“我们是一辈子的兄弟。”  
“你也说过，永远都有另一种选择，”Charles静静地说。  
  
Wade大笑一声，刚才的严肃烟消云散，“我必须承认，老兄，你的计划 **棒呆了** 。我爱死了。”  
  
“请永远别再这么做了，”Erik在他耳畔低语，Charles只能轻轻点头。“你太聪明了，Charles，你救了 **所有人** 。”  
“我真希望我没这么做，”Charles疲倦地说，“老天，我真不想这么做。”  
  
“放松，”Erik只对他轻声说，于是Charles闭上了眼睛。“我们在哪儿，Wade？”  
“木星！”Wade愉快地回答。“你说要近，但又不能被发现。Marvin建议我们直接躲进木星的大红斑里，谁能拒绝呢，是不是？”  
“我来过这。简直是垃圾。”Marvin嗤之以鼻。  
  
“没人能找到我们，”Erik说，右手轻轻摩挲着Charles的后背，“我们周围包裹着木星风暴。我们安全了。”  
  
“我们还活着，”Charles低声呢喃，倚在Erik身上，身体缓缓开始放松了。  
“我们还活着，”Erik重复，他轻叹一声松了口气，胸口微微起伏。  
  
“我跟我一个铁哥们谈过，”Wade说，“他擅长保密。超级擅长。尽管他有个超奇怪的名字。谁会愿意叫Loki啊？这太可疑了嘛，兄弟。”  
“我不知道，死侍，”Erik心累地回答，Charles轻笑出声，“你告诉我。”  
  
“我就知道你挺我，哥们。”Wade指了指他。“但说真的，他跟很多人都有交情，很给力的。他们能藏好你们。还有哥们，去了之后，得查查你的胳膊，我觉得有点儿不对劲。”  
  
“Charles？”Erik问他，轻轻地、小心地蹭了蹭他。  
Charles抬起头，先望向了Wade。“请做吧，谢谢。只要能够在不被监测到的情况下过去就行。雷达看不到我们，必须一直保密。”  
“没问题，兄弟。”Wade转身面向操控台。  
  
“我们会先逃亡一阵子，”Charles对Erik说，两人终于获得了安全，“然后我们休息。我们养伤。”  
  
“然后呢？”Erik轻声问，整个宇宙的星云都在那仍然闪耀着生命之火的眸子里闪亮。Charles的决心更加坚定了，因为尼瑞利安人今天没有赢，没能夺走他面前这个坚强的，勇敢的，美好的男人，它们未来也绝不会赢，只要他还能苟活一天都没可能。  
  
“然后，”Charles回答，尼瑞利安人绝不会预料到，他们是Charles和Erik，就连超新星都无法掩盖他们的光芒，“我们战斗。”  
  


**  
*  
*

  
  
明媚的晨光照耀高耸的山峰而银辉轻柔拂过树梢刮起小木屋窗台上馅饼冷掉的味道号开始发出蜂鸣，开始充能，跃入又一个不可能的、未知的目的地。  
  
名为死侍的舰长从操控板前抬起头，做了一个脱帽敬礼的姿势，像个疯子一样咧嘴大笑。“再见了，星际牛仔。”  
  
  


-The End-  
星际系列第二部《木星乐章》全文完结

 


End file.
